Forevermore
by Ice Krystal
Summary: The Government has declared war on the Resistance of Mount Silver. Synis especially wants Topaz's friends dead, but not her. The war has finally begun, but there's more trouble than that. The future looks bleak. Not to mention all of the drama. Life was never easy for the children of the Pokedex holders. Part three of the Forever Trilogy. Discontinued. Please check out the remake!
1. Prologue

**FOREVERMORE**

**~Part Three Of The Forever Trilogy~**

**Prologue**

_Nevermore: _

_4998 to 4999._

I moved away from Goldenrod City in the state of Johto, where I had grown up for my 'whole' life, to Twinleaf Town in the region of Sinnoh. There, at Lake Verity, I 'met' my partner and first Pokemon, a shiny Pikachu I named Raiden. When my 'mother' found out I had a Pokemon, she kicked me out of the house since it was illegal. Then me, and my Pokemon loving friends—Rubin, a somewhat girly boy, Jade, a hyper, happy girly girl, Plato, a extremely serious guy, and Viola, a wilderness loving tomboy—along with Diamonda, Plato's perfectionist, popular, and slutty older 'sister' left to become Pokemon trainers.

The first real Pokemon trainer we met was Amethyst—or Am, as he liked to be called. He helped us get through Eterna Forest. Then we met Chase—my best friend and crush—and another trainer named Sapphire. They promised to help us get to Mount Silver, the home of all Pokemon trainers.

The next big thing that happened was when we were traveling to Snowpoint City. We were attacked by a mysterious woman with silver hair named Karen, and her henchmen. We found out that most of us—that is, me, Rubin, Chase, Jade, Plato, and two other kids named Gold Jr. and Sapphira—were the children of the Pokedex holders, and had been kidnapped by the Masked Man when we were five years old. I was the daughter of Red and Yellow, Rubin and the Sapphira girl were the children of Ruby and Sapphire, Chase was the son of Black and White, Jade was the daughter of Silver and Green, and Plato was the son of Pearl and Platina. The legendary Pokemon called Celebi rescued us by sending us into the future.

When we were in Petalburg City in the state of Hoenn, Chase 'died'. And then when we got to Mount Silver, we met Gold Jr. and Sapphira, who liked to be called Sapph. Later on, thanks to a creepy letter I recieved, I found out that Chase was really alive, and his real name was Grey. He was on the Masked Man's side.

_Furthermore: _

_4999 to 5000._

We were all captured by the Masked Man, who was really Synis, the president of the massive continent that contained the states of Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, and Unova, which once had been separate regions. Synis had always been behind everything that happened to us. Karen and Grey were working for him, along with a man named Brown. And he wanted us to do the same. We also found out that Am was the son of Gold and Crystal, Gold Jr.'s older brother. Somehow, we managed to escape via a time machine.

And, did I meantion Diamonda was pregnant? I would later find out that Am was the father.

We found ourselves in the proper time. We met our parents, and our siblings. They sent us to a special trainer academy organized by the great Professor Oak. There we met Flax, Maroon, Navy, and Verdant. Flax tried to win my heart and failed. The four guys turned out to be working for Synis. In order to escape them, we found ourselves in a time our parents were kids. Rubin was captured, and Grey was back on our side. We discovered Synis was trying to use the legendary Pokemon called Groudon to combine the regions earlier than before.

We invaded Synis's hideout in the Desert Resort of Unova to rescue Rubin and stop them from using Groudon. When I found Rubin, he told me he loved me, and I told him I felt the same way, which I did. Then, during the battle against Karen, Flax, Maroon, Navy, Verdant, and Pink (Grey's replacement), Groudon escaped, and began to wreck havoc, combining the continents into one. Since I blacked out from using my Viridian powers, I was later told that Celebi came to the rescue once again, sending us back to the future after we said goodbye to the Pokedex owners.

After that, with our friends Sapphire and Scarlet's help, we returned to Mount Silver. Professor Pine gave Pokedexes to Rubin, Jade, Plato, Sapph, Am, Grey, and me. Rubin and I got together officially. Also, Diamonda gave birth to a lovely baby girl she named Aqua.

_Forevermore: _

_5000 and beyond._

Now.

* * *

><p><strong>Here's just the prologue. The real story will begin later!<strong>

**Also: If you have not read Nevermore or Furthermore, please do so before continuing. Though now you know what happened by just this prologue xD**

**There is one thing that will change from the previous parts: I will now keep track of the dates in the beginning of each chapter. It will help me keep track of time, and help you too!**

**Anyways, keep on reviewing! I'm hoping to break the review record of Furthermore!**


	2. Ch 1: A Happy Birthday

**FOREVERMORE**

**~Part Three Of The Forever Trilogy~**

**Chapter 1 **

**A Happy Birthday**

_June 15, 5000._

_(Topaz's POV)  
><em>

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, TOPAZ!"

I jerked up in bed, startled. Rubin was standing at the end, a wide grin on his face, fully dressed, holding a tray with breakfast foods on it. I stared at him for a few minutes, trying to analyze his words through the fog in my brain from just waking up. I rubbed my eyes.

"Huh? It's my birthday?"

My boyfriend stared at me for a couple of seconds like I had gone crazy or something. "Topaz! How could you forget your own _birthday_?"

I flushed, and smiled Mareepishly. "Uh, I don't know..."

He sighed, and shook his head at me. "What am I going to do with you?"

Raiden, my shiny Pikachu, who had been sleeping on the extra pillow on my bed, grouchily glared at Rubin before leaping off the bed, and stalking over to where I kept the Pokemon food. Yes, he knew how to break into the food bin. That little rat could be so annoying sometimes. But he was my inseparable partner.

"Anyway!" Rubin exclaimed. "I made you breakfast! And I have a scedule full of fun made up! Your birthday's gonna be a blast!"

I sighed, and accepted the food tray from him. Today was my seventeenth birthday. I was one year away from adulthood, which was kind of a scary thought. Arceus, I sure didn't look seveteen. I probably could pass a thirteen or fourteen year old. My blonde hair had grown out from the chopping I was forced to give it; it went down to the small of my back. My bangs got in the way of my orange eyes again, and there was a part of my hair that spiked up, right behind my bangs.

"Thanks, Rubin," I said.

Rubin had changed a lot in the past six months. His black hair had grown out, so his bangs would get in his eyes every once in a while. He had grown a lot, too. He had grown a couple inches taller, unlike me. And he wasn't a skinny twig anymore, either. His voice didn't crack as much; it mostly stayed on low octaves now. Also, he was more into battling than ever; our battles always ended in a tie.

We talked a little as I ate, and then he left so I could get ready for the day. I fed my Pokemon—I was grateful they moved me to a room big enough for a Gyarados—and then I went to take a shower. After that, I put on my favorite outfit—a black shirt that bared my shoulders with an orange undershirt underneath, an orange skirt, black leggings, and brown boots. I blow dried my hair, and pulled it back into a high ponytail. I decided not to wear my baseball cap.

I grabbed my brown messenger bag, and put my Poke Balls inside, along with my Pokedex and some other things. Raiden leaped onto his perch on my shoulder, and then we left the room.

"Happy birthday, Topaz!" was Jade's greeting to me.

Jade was probably my most beautiful friend. She had long, straight auburn hair, and brilliant green eyes. She was wearing a green halter top, a silver miniskirt, and black flats. Pinkie, her Wigglytuff, was by her side, as per usual.

"Thanks, Jade," I said, smiling.

She returned the gesture. "You'll get my present tonight at the party. Hurry up and go find Rubin! He has a surprise for you!"

Usually, when a boy has a surprise for me, it isn't a good thing. Maybe Rubin would be different. Maybe, just maybe. Well, there was only one way to find out.

"Okay, Jade," I said. "I better go. See you later, then?"

"Yep. Bye!"

I walked down the extensive hallways. Normally, I would go to the cafeteria and get breakfast, which was what Jade was doing. So I decided to just go look for Rubin. And it didn't take long. He actually found me.

"Let's go outside!" he said excitedly.

"Um, okay," I said, wondering why he wanted to leave Mount Silver. "Where are my presents?"

He smiled cutely, and patted his backpack. "Right in here! Okay, let's go!"

He took my hand, and proceeded to drag me outside. It was bright and sunny out, and the lightly temporarily blinded me since I had been in the cave. Since it was still early in the morning, it wasn't that hot out yet. It was actually pretty nice.

"Why, exactly, do we have to go outside?" I asked as we walked.

"Why not?" he asked. "It's going to be a beautiful day! We should be outside in the sun, not in the dank, dark cave!"

"It _is_ pretty nice out," I admitted.

Rubin smiled, and nodded. "Exactly!"

I smiled back—man, that boy knows how to make me smile—and he squeezed my hand. I wished, right then and there, that he would kiss me. But, of course, he turned away, and pulled me towards a wooded area.

Rubin was going to drive me crazy someday.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see," he said, glancing back at me, smiling.

Arceus, he just smiles too _much_!

Anyways, he lead me through the trees, until we reached a familiar place. The small forest opened up to a tiny meadow with a stream running through it. I gasped.

"This is where we went fishing that one time!" I exclaimed.

"Yep!" he said. "And now it's present time!"

He released my hand, and walked further in. I followed up, adjusting my bag's strap on my shoulder. When he stopped, I stopped. He turned around to face me, and then, suddenly, he leaned down and kissed me. That was a surprise because Rubin rarely did stuff like that. Nevertheless, the gesture made me happy.

Rubin pulled away. "That was present number one! Now for present number two!" He took something out of his pocket, and moved to stand behind me.

"Wha-?"

Something cool went around my neck. I looked down. It was a necklace. It was made of gold, with a topaz infused in a gold rectangle. It was gorgeous!

"Oh, Rubin, I love it!" I exclaimed. "It's perfect! Thank you!"

I turned my head so I could look at him; and he was smiling, as always. "I knew you'd like it! Now for present number three..."

He bounded back over to where he set down his backpack. He unzipped it, and took something out. Then he bounded back over to me. He presented to me a Luxury Ball.

I gasped. "A Pokemon? For me? Rubin, you shouldn't have! I didn't get you a lot of awesome things for your birthday!"

"Don't worry about it," he said, waving me off. "Besides, boyfriends are supposed to shower their girlfriends with presents, not vice versa!"

I rolled my eyes at him. "Better not tell that to Plato or Am."

He laughed.

I then took the Luxury Ball. Inside, I saw, was an Eevee. An Eevee! I couldn't believe this! Rubin gave me an _Eevee_. How did he even get one?

"Let it out!" he said.

I tossed the Luxury Ball into the air, releasing the Pokemon. It appeared in a flash of light.

"Eevee eevee!" it cried. _Yay! I'm free!_

Smiling, I took out my orange Pokedex and checked it out. The Eevee was female, was at levek twenty-two, and knew Quick Attack, Detect, Shadow Ball, and Iron Tail. Those were some good moves!

I knelt down in front of the Eevee, and Raiden hopped off my shoulder. "Hi there! My name is Topaz, and this is Raiden. Welcome to the team! I'm going to name you..._Eris_."

"Eevee vee!" _Okay. It's nice to meet you!_

I stood up, and Raiden returned to my shoulder.

"So, now what, Rubin?" I asked.

"We just hang out!"

* * *

><p><strong>Rubin's hyperness has begun to scare me...<strong>

**WHY DOES EVERYONE SEEM TO WANT GREY AND VIOLA TOGETHER? *screams***

**Anyways. THE FLUFFINESS WILL KILL YOU!**

**Meet Eris, Topaz's new Eevee!**

**I just want to warn you, the next chapter will have a little perverted-ness and suggestive-ness due to Goldy.**

**I was thinking that it would be cool if The Forever Trilogy had a page on TV Tropes. So, if anyone has an account there, maybe you could do that for me, eh? ;)**

***squeals* Can't wait to get onto the Amazonmoonshipping! Oh, I'm turning into a fangirl of my own ships xD**

**Anyways, keep up the reviewing!**


	3. Ch 2: One Special Birthday Party

**This chapter...is a little out there. Just warning ya xD**

* * *

><p><strong><span>FOREVERMORE<span>**

**~Part Three Of The Forever Trilogy~**

**Chapter 2 **

**One Special Birthday Party**

_June 15, 5000._

_(Topaz's POV)  
><em>

It was now time for my birthday party. It was casual—I insisted. There was no need to dress up. There would be soda, pizzas, and cake. Rubin and Jade made Pokeblock and poffins for the Pokemon. It was going to be really fun.

"Here's your present, Topaz," said Jade, handing me a box wrapped in Pikachu wrapping paper.

"Thanks Jade," I said, smiling.

"I'll take that," said Rubin, appearing. "We'll open gifts later!" He went to add the box to the small pile on the table.

Sapph was already here. She was Rubin's twin sister, though they looked nothing alike. Her brown hair was cut in a bob, and she had red eyes. Sapph was very much a tomboy—she was wearing a red tank top, and jean shorts. She was by far the tannest of us all. Sapph was sulking on the couch; she hated parties with a passion.

Viola was also here. She was my first friend when I moved to Twinleaf Town. She was also a tomboy. She had wavy purple hair that went a little past her shoulders. Her eyes were also purple. she was dressed in a cropped blue violet shirt, and jean short shorts.

"You and Rubin are so cute together," Jade whispered to me, like she didn't want the boy to hear. "I hope you two stay together for a long time!"

I felt my face heat up. "Um, thanks. Same here. Oh, look! Plato and Gold are here!"

Plato and Gold were total opposites, though they were best friends and looked somewhat similar. Plato had black hair that stuck up like his dad's, though not as much, and silver eyes. Today, he was dressed in a light blue polo shirt, and blue jeans. Gold, on the other hand, had messy black hair with floppy bangs, just like _his_ dad, and gold eyes. He was wearing a white t-shirt, a golden yellow jacket, and black gym shorts.

"Thanks for coming, guys," I said as they walked up to us, presents in hand.

"It's not like we had a choice of anything," said Plato. "Rubin would kill us if we didn't come."

"Yeah," said Gold, grinning mischievously—or madly, however you want to put it. "You're going to love my present, Topaz!"

Uh oh. Oh dear Arceus. Now I was dreading the moment I had to open Gold's present. Who knows what perverted thing he got me that I was pretty sure somehow involve Rubin.

"I'm sure I will, Gold," I said, sweatdropping.

"You can put the presents on the table over there," said Jade.

"Alright," said Plato, and they went to do just that.

The next to arrive were Grey and Scarlet. Ever since our battle, Scarlet and I were on much better terms. She respectd me, and I respected her. I doubted we could ever be friends. And I had no idea about my relationship with Grey. He was my former best friend that turned evil, and then came back to the good side, and admitted he was in love with me right as I was realizing I had feelings for someone else.

Life is so cruel.

Scarlet had long, wavy black hair with bushy bangs that she pulled back into a high ponytail, and red eyes. She was clothed in a crimson low v neck shirt, and jean shorts. Chuey, her obnoxious Raichu, was out of his Poke Ball as per usual, and by her side.

Grey, or Chase as everyone in this time knows him, had brown hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a grey v neck shirt, and black skinny jeans. It was weird seeing him without his baseball cap.

"Hey, Topaz, sorry we're late," said Scarlet as they reached us.

"It's okay," I said. "You're not really late. You can put the presents over there on that table."

"Alright," said Grey. "By the way, Sapphire can't come; she was deployed this morning on a mission."

"Oh...well, I hope everything goes well," I said, frowning.

"Yeah," said Grey. "We can only hope."

"Well, we better put these down," said Scarlet. "Come on, Chase."

Once they were out of earshot, Jade said, "Scarlet still likes him. It's pretty obvious."

"I know," I sighed. "And he still likes me. Everything is just so complicated."

"Yeah," she agreed. "I miss when everything was simple."

"Yeah," I said. "Those were the days."

Finally, the door opened, and in walked Am, Diamonda, and their two month old daughter, Aqua. The couple were engaged, and would be married as soon as Diamonda turned eighteen in September. They were such a cute little family.

Am had messy black hair, and strange mismatched eyes—one was silver, the other red. He was the oldest of us all; he would be turning nineteen next month. His clothes were messy as per usual. Diamonda, on the other hand, was wearing perfect clothing—a sky blue sundress. She had straight pale blonde hair that went down to her waist, and icy blue eyes.

"Happy birthday, Topaz," said Diamonda, smiling, holding baby Aqua in her arms. "Man, I remember back when you guys were little and cute!"

"Um..." was my brilliant response.

Jade giggled. "Topaz is always little and cute! And two years is a pretty long time!"

"I guess," I said, flushing again. "Anyway, thanks for coming, guys."

...

Suddenly, there was a loud whistle, calling everyone's attention. We all stopped whatever we were doing.

"Okay, everyone!" exclaimed Rubin. "It's time for pizza!"

Gold and Sapph wooted. This would be their favorite part of the party—the food.

The pizza was pretty good. We all lounged around on the couches, eating, chatting. I sat wedged between my boyfriend and my best friend (Jade). The Pokemon were off on their own.

"Where'd you get this pizza?" I asked. "It tastes _nothing_ like the caf's. It's way better!"

Rubin blushed. "I did."

"And Rubin baked the cake, too!" said Jade.

Rubin blushed deeper. "It's nothing, really..."

"Of course it's something, Rubin!" I exclaimed. "That was awfully sweet of you!" I didn't have to lean far to kiss him on the cheek, making him turn even redder.

"Ugh, please no PDA," groaned Sapph. "I'm trying to keep this food in."

We all laughed.

"Okay! Time for cake!" exclaimed Jade, hopping up.

We all gathered around the table the cake sat on. It was large, with white icing, decorated with orange flowers, and each Pokemon on my team—a shiny Pikachu, a Venusaur, a Aerodactyl, a Gyarados, a Rapidash, and even a Eevee. In orange icing was _Happy 17th Birthday, Topaz!_ in cursive writing. Seventeen candles were stuck in, and were lit. It was almost too pretty to eat.

Everyone then proceeded to sing "Happy Birthday" to me. Once they were finished, I made a wish and blew out the candles Everyone cheered.

"Yeah!" shouted Gold. "Now we can eat cake!"

We all rolled our eyes at him. Jade served the cake, which was marble. I had to take the first bite. We feasted for who knows how long. I was pretty sure Gold and Sapph ate the most cake. I ate as much as I could. It was the best cake I had ever had.

"Time to go open presents!" announced Jade. "Everyone, go get the present that's yours!"

They got up, and went over to the table, and took the gift they got for me. Then we were on the couches again. I was excited and nervous.

"Topaz, you have to open mine first," said Jade, handing me a large, long box wrapped in Pikachu wrapping paper.

I took it, and set in on my lap. Rubin scooted over to make more room. I ripped the paper off, revealing a white box. I took off the lid. It was a brand new outfit! There was a dark orange tunic that could pass as a mini-dress, black leggings, and black fingerless gloves.

"Oh my gosh! This is so awesome! Thank you, Jade!" I leaned over and hugged her.

She beamed. "You are very welcome! I designed it, and Rubin helped me make it sense I'm not very good at sewing. I'm glad you like it!"

"Okay, I'm next!" said Gold, handing me his present, a box covered in smiley face wrapping paper. "You're going to love it, Topaz."

This was what I was dreading. I unwrapped the box, and opened it up. Inside was a package of...protection. What. The. Freaking. Hell.

"Gold, you are a freaking _pervert_!" I snapped, my face heating up.

"What is it? Let me see," said Rubin, and he leaned closer. His eyes grew wide. "Holy-"

"YOU PERVERT!" screeched Sapph, smacking him.

"Oh my Arceus," breathed Jade.

Everyone else was stunned into silence.

"Remind me how I'm related to you again, Gold," said Am.

"Well, excuse me for wanting my friends to be safe," he huffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

I facepalmed. "I have no comment. Let's continue."

Sapph immediately handed me her gift. "Since this is your birthday, I'll wait to finish beating up Gold."

"HEY!"

Sapph's present was a bag full of enhancing items for my Pokemon. "Wow, this is great! Thanks, Sapph!"

"I'm next," said Scarlet, handing me her present.

It was a round, golden yellow sphere.

"That's a Light Ball," she explained. "Have Raiden hold it. It will power up his electric attacks."

I smiled. "Thanks."

"Here's mine," said Viola.

She handed me a heavy rectangular wrapped object. It turned out to be an encyclopedia on Pokemon—it could tell you absolutely everything known about Pokemon.

"This is awesome! Thanks, Vi!"

She shrugged.

Plato gave me money to go buy myself something, which was smarter than what Gold gave me, that perv. And Grey...he gave me a stuffed Oshawott. That reminded me how I wanted the Oshawott on the day he got Viper as a Snivy. And the two brought back memories I was trying to forget.

* * *

><p><strong>Ah, Gold. What am I going to do with you?<strong>

**Gold: Nothing! You luvers me! :)**

**Sapph: I know what I'm going to do with you! *starts beating up***

**Gold: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!**

**Oh dear Arceus.**

**Anyways, if anyone has any title ideas for the AU story, please tell me via review or PM!**

**GO ON AND REVIEW!**


	4. Ch 3: Just Another Adventure, Right?

**FOREVERMORE**

**~Part Three Of The Forever Trilogy~**

**Chapter 3 **

**Just Another Adventure, Right?**

_June 20, 5000._

_(Topaz's POV)  
><em>

Not long after my birthday party, did we get the news. Sapphire was dead, as were the other trainers sent on that mission. Synis apparently had a new secret weapon. That was not good at all. Especially since we had no idea what it even was. For once, the rebels were a little nervous.

I was sitting on the couch in the lounge with Rubin. I was feeling depressed, and he was trying to cheer me up. Everyone who went on that mission was dead. How the hell was I supposed to feel cheerful? Arceus.

"Topaz, come on," said Rubin. "Let's go outside or something!"

I turned away. "I don't feel like doing anything today, Rubin."

He sighed, obviously frustrated with me. Normally, when I was feeling this way, and we were in the lounge on the couch, I would lay down with my head on Rubin's lap, and we would talk. But I did not feel like doing that at the moment. Like I just said, I didn't feel like doing anything.

The door opened, and in walked Grey. "Topaz, Rubin, come on. Tibbs want to see us."

...

A few minutes later, we were in Tibbs's office, along with Scarlet. Raiden was perched on my shoulder, as per usual. I stood between my boyfriend, and the guy who almost became my boyfriend—mainly because they didn't exactly get along, even though Grey himself said Rubin was better for me. Hypocrite. Anyways, Scarlet stood on Grey's other side.

"So, why do you want to see us, Tibbs?" asked Rubin.

"You are very aware that we lost several commanders in the last operation," said Tibbs. "Your friend Sapphire was only one of many. I have chosen you three—Scarlet, Topaz, and Rubin—to be promoted to the rank of commander. You will go on an operation with Grey to prove yourselves."

Why couldn't it have been Am? He was a commander, too. But, of course, they had to make everything even more difficult. Arceus.

"The operation is simple," Tibbs continued . "There is a government operated building near Twinleaf Town in the state of Sinnoh. We have gained intelligence that they are somehow brainwashing young men into joining the government's army. I want you four to take down the building."

...

"Are you sure Zeus can carry you that far a distance?" Grey asked me as we geared up.

"He should be able to," I said. "I don't weigh that much, and he's a prehistoric Pokemon, for Arceus's sake!"

Part of the new protocol was that we had to wear tracking bracelets so the Resistance would know where were at all times. I had changed into my travel outfit—a shot sleeved modest v neck orange shirt, blue jean shorts, and black hiking boots. I wore a white undershirt just in case my shirt got ripped or something. I also put on my new fingerless gloves from Jade.

"I can't believe we're going back to Twinleaf!" exclaimed Rubin. "It's been, like, two years!"

I couldn't help but smile.

Rubin had also changed into his traveling clothes. He was wearing a short sleeved blue shirt, and black jeans. He had gotten a new version of his hat so he could keep Ruby's safe. The only difference was that it was blue and white, instead of red and white. I loved how wearing blue brought out his eyes.

"Yeah," I said. "Somehow, it feels fitting."

He nodded, and then his expression turned concerned. "Are you feeling better?"

I nodded, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear. "A little."

He closed the distance between us, and hugged me. "That's good!"

"Alright, everyone!" said Scarlet, joining us, in her red leather suit, clapping her hands. "Let's get moving!"

...

I loved flying with Zeus. It made me feel free. And the Aerodactyl was able to make it. We didn't even have to make any rest stops! Rubin rode Serenity, his Altaria, Grey was on Dragon, his massive Dragonite, and Scarlet flew on Chari, her Charizard. We landed at Lake Verity, and returned all our Pokemon to their Poke Balls, and put the devices away in our bags. Our only real problem was if someone recognized us.

"We'll keep our heads low," said Grey, adjusting his baseball cap. "Try not to look conspicuous."

It wasn't that hard to find the building. Just like Tibbs said, it was outside of Twinleaf Town, between Sandgem and the town I used to live in. It was pretty easy to 'sneak' up to the building, too. It was like they had no outside guards. Now we just had to figure out how to break in. It looked like a prison to me.

"Oh, that's easy," Scarlet said. "Just leave it to me."

There was a door in the back of the building. Scarlet picked the lock; don't ask me how. The door opened with no alarm going off. Grey cautiously walked inside. After a few minutes, he came back, and signaled that the coast was clear. Then we all went inside. The hallway was dim lit; it was pretty creepy.

"We'll split up," Grey said in a low voice. "Scarlet and I will go this way. Topaz and Rubin, you take that hallway."

"Okay," said Rubin. "Where do you want to meet up?"

"Where the command central is," said Grey. "Now let's move!"

I decided it would be best to use Raiden in such close quarters. Eris would have been a good choice, but she needed training. And this was serious business. Rubin chose to work with Lady, his Mightyena. We easily sneaked through the hallways, surprised that we bumped into no one.

"This is really weird," Rubin whispered to me. "Where _is_ everybody?"

"Who knows," I whispered back. "But it's good for us."

I think we just jinxed ourselves.

We rounded a corner, and found our first person. It was a guy surprisingly close to our own age. He was obviously startled to see us. And he was even more startled to see our Pokemon.

"How...how did you get in here?" he demanded.

Raiden and Lady moved into battle positions in front of us. Raiden's cheeks began to crackle with electricity.

"S-stay back!" he shouted, shakily whipping out a bullet gun. "Or I'll shoot!"

Okay, I so did not see the gun coming.

And, of course, Raiden had to lunge at the poor, frightened guy. He panicked and the gun went off. And it was pointed at Rubin. And before I could even _breathe_, Lady leaped out in front of her trainer, and took the bullet.

"LADY!" Rubin cried, diving for the fallen Mightyena.

"Raiden! Zap him with your weakest MegaVolt!" I ordered quickly, recovering from the shock.

"Piiikaaaachuuu!"

The hallway was lit up as the Pikachu zapped the guy with the weakest MegaVolt he could muster. This was one of those times I wished he could still use Thunderbolt. MegaVolt was too dangerous. The guy dropped to the floor, unconscious. I hoped he wasn't dead.

"Oh my Arceus, Lady!" exclaimed Rubin, leaning over the Mightyena. Then he shuddered. "So much...blood..."

I got down next to Rubin, who was stroking Lady's head, trying to soothe her, even though he looked like was going to be sick. It looked like she had been shot in the shoulder; that was where all the blood was coming from. I was relieved.

"It got her in the shoulder. She'll be fine, Rubin," I said, putting my hand on his shoulder. "She needs to be in her Poke Ball."

He nodded, and returned the injured Mightyena to her Poke Ball silently. He was quiet for a moment or two. "She...she saved my life."

"Yeah. And she'll be fine," I said, taking his hand, and standing up, pulling him onto his feet. "But we won't be if we don't get moving."

He nodded, still silent. Raiden returned to his spot on my shoulder. Rubin took out another Poke Ball, and released Joy, his female Pikachu. She had a red ribbon tied around one of her ears; it was Jade's idea to help her stand out from Raiden, even though she wasn't shiny. She let out a happy cry, and leaped onto his shoulder, and then his head.

We managed to find the command center, just like Grey told us to, after that. But before we even got near the door, two clear gunshots sounded.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, look! An early update! And a cliffhanger! *cackles*<strong>

**The story will go off and on with action and fluff, until the final showdown.**

**And you're welcome, Evian! And it's okay xD**

**Jade: WHY AM I HAVING KIDS?**

**Plato: ...**

**Anyways, review!**


	5. Bonus Ch: Character Files

**BONUS CHAPTER:**

**THE CHARACTERS OF FOREVERMORE**

****(as of chapter 55)****

* * *

><p><strong>Name:<strong> Topaz Rosso-Senri  
><strong>Nickname: <strong>T**  
>Alias: <strong>Topaz King-Birch _(only in Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh)**  
><strong>_**Gender:** Female  
><strong>Age:<strong> 18 years  
><strong>Birth Date:<strong> June 15th _(Gemini)_, 2013  
><strong>Hair: <strong>Long, straight, golden blonde, usually in high ponytail, with messy bangs with spikes behind them  
><strong>Eyes:<strong> Orange, round, usually calm, friendly, but have become lifeless  
><strong>Height: <strong>5' 2"**  
>Blood Type<strong>: O  
><strong>Accent:<strong> Kantoan, with hints of Johtoan  
><strong>Occupation:<strong> Trainer, Pokedex holder, General  
><strong>Affiliations:<strong> The Resistance _(Army, Navy, and Junior Division)_  
><strong>Badges: <strong>Trio Badge _(Vervain, Basil, Pepper)_, Basic Badge _(Tema)_, Insect Badge _(Vidar)_, Bolt Badge _(Audra)_, Quake Badge _(Enki)_, Jet Badge _(Ariel)_, Freeze Badge _(Rin)_, and Legend Badge_ (Ladon and Tanith)_**  
>Hometown:<strong> Pallet Town, Kanto _(past)_/Goldenrod City, Johto _(future)_  
><strong>Relatives:<strong> Red Rosso _(father)_, Yellow Rosso _(mother)_, Cerise Rosso _(younger sister)_, Crimson Rosso _(younger brother)_, Orange Rosso _(younger brother)_, unnamed adoptive father/indirect descendent, Emily King _(adoptive mother)_, Timothy King _(indirect descendant/adoptive younger brother)_, Topaz Bosco _(descendent; deceased)_, Jewel Synis _(descendent)_, Jet Synis_ (descendent)_, and Rubin Senri _(husband; deceased)_  
><strong>Social Status: <strong>Married to Rubin Senri. Their anniversary is June 15th. She has previously dated Grey Kuro for a short period of time.  
><strong>Current Information:<strong> The main character and heroine of the story, the eldest daughter of Red and Yellow. She is a kind, tolerant person to a certain degree, and as of late, her temper has come to the surface. In the beginning of Nevermore, it was her that grouped up part of the main cast and lead them on their expedition to join the Resistance. She is viewed as the leader of the main cast, though she has less authority when it comes to the Resistance. She is gifted with Viridian powers, and can understand Pokemon, view their memories, and heal. For some reason, she is the main focus of Synis, and why has yet to be revealed. She is a general of the army and navy of the Resistance. Her first Pokemon ever was her shiny Pichu, now a Pikachu, Raiden, and Demeter, her Venusaur, is her starter.  
><strong><span>Team:<span>  
>RAIDEN<strong> - Male - Pikachu _(shiny)_ - Level 100 - Static - Sassy nature - MegaVolt, Discharge, Iron Tail, Volt Tackle, Substitute, Thunder**  
>DEMETER<strong> - Female - Venusaur - Level 100 - Overgrow - Docile nature - Petal Dance, Vine Whip, Double Edge, Solar Beam, Leech Seed, Cut**  
>ZEUS<strong> - Male - Aerodactyl - Level 100 - Rock Head - Brave nature - Ancient Power, Giga Impact, Hyper Beam, Dragon Claw, Crunch, Fly**  
>NEPTUNE<strong> - Male - Gyarados - Level 100 - Intimidate - Quirky nature - Hyper Beam, Hydro Pump, Ice Fang, Surf, Waterfall, Aqua Tail**  
>APOLLO<strong> - Male - Rapidash - Level 100 - Flash Fire - Bold nature - Fire Blast, Flare Blitz, Bounce, Megahorn, Poison Jab, Flame Charge**  
>ERIS<strong> - Female - Espeon - Level 91 - Synchronize - Adamant nature - Last Resort, Protect, Shadow Ball, Iron Tail, Psychic, Swift  
><strong>LADY<strong> - Female - Mightyena - Level 100 - Intimidate - Jolly nature - Take Down, Sucker Punch, Shadow Ball, Dark Pulse, Bite, Hyper Beam  
><strong>JOY<strong> - Female - Pikachu - Level 91 - Static - Naive nature - Thunderbolt, Quick Attack, Thunder Wave, Slam, Electro Ball, Volt Switch

* * *

><p><strong>Name:<strong> Rubin Senri  
><strong>Nickname: <strong>Rubes**  
>Alias: <strong>Rubin Birch _(only in Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh)_**  
>Gender: <strong>Male  
><strong>Age:<strong> 18 years _(deceased)_  
><strong>Birth Date:<strong> March 1st _(Pisces)_, 2020  
><strong>Hair:<strong> Short but slightly shaggy, jet black, usually covered by a blue and white hat  
><strong>Eyes:<strong> Sapphire blue, sharp, usually warm, friendly  
><strong>Height: <strong>5' 9"**  
>Blood Type:<strong> O  
><strong>Accent:<strong> Hoennian  
><strong>Occupation:<strong> Trainer, Pokedex holder, Commander  
><strong>Affiliations:<strong> The Resistance _(Army)_  
><strong>Badges: <strong>Trio Badge _(Vervain, Basil, Pepper)_, Basic Badge _(Tema)_, Insect Badge _(Vidar)_, Bolt Badge _(Audra)_, Quake Badge _(Enki)_, Jet Badge _(Ariel)_, Freeze Badge _(Rin)_, and Legend Badge _(Ladon and Tanith)_  
><strong>Hometown:<strong> Littleroot Town, Hoenn _(past and future)_  
><strong>Relatives:<strong> Ruby Senri _(father)_, Sapphire Senri _(mother)_, Sapphira Senri _(twin sister)_, Kyanite Senri _(younger brother)_, Norman Senri _(paternal grandfather)_, Professor Birch _(maternal grandfather)_, and Topaz Rosso-Senri _(widow)_  
><strong>Social Status: <strong>Married to Topaz Rosso. He is bent on redeeming himself and restoring his honor. He loves her very much. He has had no previous relationships.**  
>Current Information:<strong> The eldest son of Ruby and Sapphire, twin to Sapph. He is a classy, savvy, sweet, kind, considerate person at first, but now it has been revealed that he is extremely stubborn and has a wicked temper. He has a tendency to overdue things, and to overreact. He is very conscious about his appearance, along with others, and hates battling, though the latter may be changing. He always wears a blue and white version of his father's hat. He is a commander of the army of the Resistance. His first Pokemon was a Poochyena, now a Mightyena, named Lady, and his starter is Sir, his Swampert. He was murdered by Synis.  
><strong><span>Team:<span>**  
><strong>Given away in will. <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Name:<strong> Plato Berlitz-Palmer  
><strong>Nickname:<strong> None  
><strong>Alias: <strong>Plato Berlitz _(only in Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh)**  
><strong>_**Gender:** Male  
><strong>Age:<strong> 18 years  
><strong>Birth Date:<strong> February 27th _(Pisces)_, 2022  
><strong>Hair:<strong> Short, jet black, sticks up at the ends like his father's  
><strong>Eyes:<strong> Silver, sharp, calm  
><strong>Height: <strong>6' 0"**  
>Blood Type:<strong> A  
><strong>Accent:<strong> Sinnohian  
><strong>Occupation:<strong> Trainer, Pokedex holder, Soldier, Technologist  
><strong>Affiliations:<strong> The Resistance _(Army and Technology)_  
><strong>Badges: <strong>Trio Badge _(Vervain, Basil, Pepper)_, Basic Badge _(Tema)_, Insect Badge _(Vidar)_, Bolt Badge _(Audra)_, Quake Badge _(Enki)_, Jet Badge _(Ariel)_, Freeze Badge _(Rin)_, and Legend Badge _(Ladon and Tanith)_  
><strong>Hometown:<strong> Twinleaf Town, Sinnoh _(past and future)**  
><strong>_**Relatives:** Pearl Palmer _(father)_, Platina Berlitz-Palmer _(mother)_, Perla Berlitz-Palmer _(younger sister)_, Diamonda Kimu _(indirect descendant/adoptive sister)_, Aqua Kimu _(indirect descendant/adoptive niece)_, and Palmer Palmer _(grandfather)_  
><strong><strong>Social Status: <strong>**Engaged to Jade Sakaki, whom he loves. He has had no previous relationships.**  
>Current Information:<strong> The only son of Pearl and Platina (Platinum). He is extremely intelligent, and has a calm, reserved, rational persona. He isn't quite antisocial, however, for he expresses his feelings and concerns more freely. He is probably the most normal guy of the group. He mentioned to be the best friend of Goldy, but this has yet to be shown. He is a soldier in the army of the Resistance. His first Pokemon was a Buizel named Tempo, now a Floatzel, and his starter is Charro, his Infernape.  
><strong><span>Team:<span>**  
><strong>TEMPO<strong> - Male - Floatzel - Level 100 - Swift Swim - Naughty nature - Aqua Jet, Crunch, Razor Wind, Ice Fang, Surf, Return  
><strong>CHARRO<strong> - Male - Infernape - Level 100 - Blaze - Adamant nature - Mach Punch, Close Combat, Fire Punch, Flamethrower, Fire Blast, Brick Break  
><strong>RAY<strong> - Male - Luxray - Level 99 - Intimidate - Serious nature - Spark, Crunch, Iron Tail, Thunder Fang, Thunderbolt, Charge Beam  
><strong>ACE<strong> - Male - Staraptor - Level 99 - Intimidate - Modest nature - Aerial Ace, Fly, Close Combat, Steel Wing, Take Down, Wing Attack  
><strong>DRACO<strong> - Male - Garchomp - Level 99 - Sand Veil - Rash nature - Dragon Claw, Dig, Crunch, Flamethrower, Dragon Rush, Earthquake  
><strong>TECHNO<strong> - Unknown - Porygon-Z - Level 97 - Adaptability - Quirky nature - Hyper Beam, Zap Cannon, Magic Coat, Tri Attack, Magnet Rise, Recover

* * *

><p><strong>Name:<strong> Jade Sakaki  
><strong>Nickname:<strong> None  
><strong>Alias: <strong>Jade Verde _(only in Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh)_**  
>Gender:<strong> Female  
><strong>Age:<strong> 17 years  
><strong>Birth Date:<strong> December 31st _(Capricorn)_, 2017  
><strong>Hair:<strong> Long, straight, auburn, usually down  
><strong>Eyes:<strong> Jade green, round, mischievous  
><strong>Height: <strong>5' 5"**  
>Blood Type:<strong> AB  
><strong>Accent:<strong> Johtoan, with hints of Kantoan  
><strong>Occupation:<strong> Trainer, Pokedex holder, Soldier  
><strong>Affiliations:<strong> The Resistance _(Army)_  
><strong>Badges: <strong>Trio Badge _(Vervain, Basil, Pepper)_, Basic Badge _(Tema)_, Insect Badge _(Vidar)_, Bolt Badge _(Audra)_, Quake Badge _(Enki)_, Jet Badge _(Ariel)_, Freeze Badge _(Rin)_, and Legend Badge _(Ladon and Tanith)_  
><strong>Hometown:<strong> Goldenrod City, Johto _(past)_/Saffron City, Kanto _(future)**  
><strong>_**Relatives:** Silver Sakaki _(father)_, Green Sakaki _(mother)_, Argentum Sakaki _(younger brother)_, Clover Sakaki _(younger sister)_, Giovanni Sakaki _(grandfather), _Sasha Verde _(adoptive mother)_, Benjamin Verde _(adoptive father)_, Chloe Verde _(adoptive sister)_, and Daniel Verde _(adoptive brother)_  
><strong><strong>Social Status: <strong>**Engaged to Plato Berlitz-Palmer, whom she loves. She has had a few previous relationships, but none of them have been with a mentioned character.**  
>Current Information: <strong>The eldest child and eldest daughter of Silver and Green. She is a cheerful and bubbly girl, one of the sweetest characters. She sees the good of everyone, and tries to help others, and usually is the one who helps keep things together. However, she is a matchmaker, and likes to interfere with her friends' relationships, and this actually does seem to work. She is very fashionable, and does what she can to make sure her friends are looking their best. She is a soldier in the army of the Resistance. Her first Pokemon was a Igglybuff, now a Wigglytuff, named Pinkie, and her starter is Beryl, her Meganium.  
><strong><span>Team:<span>**  
><strong>PINKIE<strong> - Female - Wigglytuff - Level 100 - Cute Charm - Jolly nature - Gyro Ball, Body Slam, Sing, Rest, Psychic, Return  
><strong>BERYL<strong> - Female - Meganium - Level 100 - Overgrow - Naive nature - Petal Dance, Safeguard, Body Slam, Synthesis, Solar Beam, Aromatherapy  
><strong>BROWNIE<strong> - Female - Furret - Level 97 - Keen Eye - Bashful nature - Ice Beam, Sucker Punch, Slam, Shadow Claw, Hyper Voice, Headbutt  
><strong>GOLDIE<strong> - Female - Ampharos - Level 96 - Static - Relaxed nature - Charge, Thunder Punch, Thunderbolt, Thunder Wave, Light Screen, Focus Punch  
><strong>AZURIE<strong> - Female - Azumarill - Level 97 - Thick Fat - Gentle nature - Bubble Beam, Double Edge, Aqua Ring, Attract, Aqua Tail, Rain Dance  
><strong>IVORIE<strong> - Female - Togetic - Level 65 - Serene Grace - Hardy nature - Sweet Kiss, Safeguard, Metronome, Morning Sun, Magic Coat, Yawn

* * *

><p><strong>Name:<strong> Sapphira Senri  
><strong>Nickname:<strong> Sapph  
><strong>Alias: <strong>Sapphira Hunter _(only in Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh)**  
><strong>_**Gender:** Female  
><strong>Age:<strong> 18 years  
><strong>Birth Date:<strong> March 1st _(Pisces)_, 2020  
><strong>Hair:<strong> Short, straight brown, cut in a bob  
><strong>Eyes:<strong> Ruby red, round, usually agitated  
><strong>Height: <strong>5' 9"**  
>Blood Type:<strong> O  
><strong>Accent:<strong> Hoennian  
><strong>Occupation:<strong> Trainer, Pokedex holder, Commander  
><strong>Affiliations:<strong> The Resistance _(Army)_  
><strong>Badges: <strong>Trio Badge _(Vervain, Basil, Pepper)_, Basic Badge _(Tema)_, Insect Badge _(Vidar)_, Bolt Badge _(Audra)_, Quake Badge _(Enki)_, Jet Badge _(Ariel)_, Freeze Badge _(Rin)_, and Legend Badge _(Ladon and Tanith)_  
><strong>Hometown:<strong> Littleroot Town, Hoenn _(past)_/Fortree City, Hoenn _(future)_**  
>Relatives:<strong> Ruby Senri _(father)_, Sapphire Senri _(mother)_, Rubin Senri _(twin brother; deceased)_, Kyanite Senri _(younger brother)_, Norman Senri _(paternal grandfather)_, Professor Birch _(maternal grandfather)_, and Topaz Rosso-Senri _(sister-in-law)_  
><strong><strong>Social Status: <strong>**Engaged to Gold Kimu Jr. She is very much in love with him, though she may not seem like it at times. She has had no previous relationships.**  
>Current Information: <strong>The only daughter of Ruby and Sapphire, twin to Rubin. She is a tomboy to the core, taking after her mother in oh so many ways. She is a wild child, and loves battling with a passion. She hates it when people fool around or take things seriously, and often yells at them. She has a temper, and usually takes her anger out on her boyfriend. She does have a caring side, however, though it rarely shows. She is a commander of the army in the Resistance. Her first Pokemon is her Skarmory, Skari, and her starter is Tori, her Blaziken.  
><strong><span>Team:<span>**  
><strong>SKARI<strong> - Female - Skarmory - Level 100 - Sturdy - Rash nature - Steel Wing, Slash, Drill Peck, Night Slash, Fly, Sky Attack  
><strong>TORI<strong> - Female - Blaziken - Level 100 - Blaze - Bold nature - Blaze Kick, Brick Break, Flamethrower, Sky Uppercut, Flare Blitz, Brave Bird  
><strong>TROPI<strong> - Female - Tropius - Level 100 - Chlorophyll - Gentle nature - Air Slash, Leaf Storm, Body Slam, Energy Ball, Solar Beam, Sunny Day  
><strong>MEDI<strong> - Female - Medicham - Level 100 - Pure Power - Adamant nature - Force Palm, Detect, Hi Jump Kick, Psychic, Focus Blast, Gravity  
><strong>RELI<strong> - Female - Relicanth - Level 100 - Swift Swim - Hardy nature - Dive, Double-Edge, Ancient Power, Ice Beam, Hydro Pump, Stone Edge  
><strong>TRIKI<strong> - Female - Manectric - Level 100 - Lightningrod - Sassy nature - Thunder Fang, Discharge, Double Team, Wild Charge, Thunder, Toxic  
><strong>SIR<strong> - Male - Swampert - Level 100 - Torrent - Calm nature - Muddy Water, Earthquake, Ice Beam, Protect, Hammer Arm, Mud Bomb  
><strong>VALOR<strong> - Male - Camerupt - Level 78 - Solid Rock - Lax nature - Take Down, Flame Burst, Rock Slide, Magnitude, Flamethrower, Lava Plum_e_

* * *

><p><strong>Name:<strong> Gold Kimu Junior  
><strong>Nickname:<strong> Gold, Goldy, GJ  
><strong>Alias: <strong>Gold Jin _(only in Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh)_**  
>Gender:<strong> Male  
><strong>Age:<strong> 18 years  
><strong>Birth Date:<strong> January 30th _(Aquarius)_, 2014  
><strong>Hair:<strong> Shaggy, sloppy, jet black, with the traditional Kimu bangs  
><strong>Eyes:<strong> Gold, round, mischievous, warm, friendly  
><strong>Height: <strong>6' 1"**  
>Blood Type:<strong> B  
><strong>Accent:<strong> Johtoan  
><strong>Occupation:<strong> Trainer, Pokedex holder, Commander  
><strong>Affiliations:<strong> The Resistance _(Army)_  
><strong>Badges: <strong>Trio Badge _(Vervain, Basil, Pepper)_, Basic Badge _(Tema)_, Insect Badge _(Vidar)_, Bolt Badge _(Audra)_, Quake Badge _(Enki)_, Jet Badge _(Ariel)_, Freeze Badge _(Rin)_, and Legend Badge _(Ladon and Tanith) _  
><strong>Hometown:<strong> New Bark Town, Johto _(past)_/Cherrygrove City, Johto _(future)_**  
>Relatives:<strong> Gold Kimu Sr. _(father)_, Crystal Kimu _(mother)_, Am Kimu _(older brother)_, Fiori Kimu _(older sister)_, Poppy Kimu _(younger sister)_, Soul Emerarudo _(second cousin)_, Esmeralda Emerarudo _(third cousin)_, Emeraldo Emerarudo _(third cousin)_, Heart Emerarudo _(third cousin)_, Diamonda Kimu _(sister-in-law)_, Aqua Kimu _(niece)_, Topaz Bosco_ (descendent)_, Jewel Synis _(descendent)_, and Jet Synis_ (descendent)_  
><strong><strong>Social Status: <strong>**Engaged to Sapph Senri. He appears to be in love with her, but is very much a playboy. He appears to have gotten her pregnant. He is known throughout the Resistance for his womanizing ways, and therefore has had many previous relationships. **  
>Current Information: <strong>The youngest son of Gold and Crystal. He is very much his father's son, being a perverted womanizer. He can be quite the jerk at times, but deep down inside, he has a good heart. He is a fun-loving, playful, mischievous boy who lives in the moment, and just likes to have a good time. He loves to tease everyone, especially about their relationships. He is slowly maturing. He is a commander of the army of the Resistance. His first Pokemon was a Phanpy, named Phano, who is now a Donphan, and his starter is Exploso, his Typhlosion.  
><strong><span>Team:<span>**  
><strong>PHANO<strong> - Male - Donphan - Level 100 - Sturdy - Impish nature - Earthquake, Horn Attack, Poison Jab, Giga Impact, Thunder Fang, Fire Fang  
><strong>EXPLOSO<strong> - Male - Typhlosion - Level 100 - Blaze - Brave nature - Flame Charge, Eruption, Giga Impact, Flamethrower, Strength, Will-O-Wisp  
><strong>AIBO<strong> - Male - Ambipom - Level 100 - Technician - Jolly nature - Double Hit, Swift, Focus Punch, Last Resort, Iron Tail, Headbutt  
><strong>LANTO<strong> - Male - Lanturn - Level 100 - Volt Absorb - Modest nature - Hydro Pump, Discharge, Thunderbolt, Blizzard, Whirlpool, Flash  
><strong>NIDO<strong> - Male - Nidoking - Level 100 - Poison Point - Bold nature - Poison Jab, Megahorn, Earth Power, Toxic, Earthquake, Sludge Bomb  
><strong>PIDGO<strong> - Male - Pidgeot - Level 100 - Keen Eye - Quiet nature - Fly, Steel Wing, Air Slash, Defog, Mirror Move, Roost

* * *

><p><strong>Name:<strong> Amethyst Kimu  
><strong>Nickname:<strong> Am  
><strong>Alias: <strong>Amethyst Jin _(only in Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh)**  
><strong>_**Gender:** Male  
><strong>Age:<strong> 20 years  
><strong>Birth Date:<strong> July 22nd _(Leo)_, 2012  
><strong>Hair:<strong> Short, messy, jet black  
><strong>Eyes:<strong> One red, one silver, narrow, emotionless, slightly cold, serious  
><strong>Height: <strong>6' 4"**  
>Blood Type:<strong> A  
><strong>Accent:<strong> Johtoan  
><strong>Occupation:<strong> Trainer, Pokedex holder, High Commander  
><strong>Affiliations:<strong> The Resistance _(All)_  
><strong>Badges: <strong>Trio Badge _(Vervain, Basil, Pepper)_, Basic Badge _(Tema)_, Insect Badge _(Vidar)_, Bolt Badge _(Audra)_, Ground Badge _(Enki)_, Jet Badge _(Ariel)_, Freeze Badge _(Rin)_, and Legend Badge _(Ladon and Tanith)_  
><strong>Hometown:<strong> New Bark Town, Johto _(past)_/Mount Silver, Johto _(future)_  
><strong>Relatives:<strong> Gold Kimu Sr. _(father)_, Crystal Kimu _(mother)_, Iolite Kimu _(younger sister)_, Gold Kimu Jr. _(younger brother)_, Poppy Kimu _(younger sister)_, Soul Emerarudo _(second cousin)_, Esmeralda Emerarudo _(third cousin)_, Emeraldo Emerarudo _(third cousin)_, Heart Emerarudo _(third cousin)_, Diamonda Kimu _(wife)_, and Aqua Kimu _(daughter)_  
><strong>Social Status: <strong>Married to Diamonda Berlitz. His relationship with Diamonda was quite shocking when revealed, especially since she was pregnant at the time, by him. Their anniversary is August 1st. He has had no previous relationships, which is not that surprising.**  
>Current Information: <strong>The eldest son of Gold and Crystal. He is very quiet and distant, preferring action rather than speaking. He is quite serious, being the most stoic out of everyone. He has great qualities as a leader, however. He is a natural at battling, and has one of the most powerful teams in the whole series. He seems to have come out of his shell some since marrying Diamonda. He is the High Commander of the Resistance, replacing Tibbs. His first Pokemon as a Snorunt, Twitch, who is now a Glalie. He has no starter.  
><strong><span>Team:<span>**  
><strong>TWITCH<strong> - Female - Glalie - Level 100 - Inner Focus - Quirky nature - Powder Snow, Bite, Hail, Icy Wind, Blizzard, Sheer Cold  
><strong>LUNA<strong> - Female - Umbreon - Level 100 - Synchronize - Calm nature - Hyper Beam, Faint, Taunt, Toxic, Dark Pulse, Return  
><strong>HINDSIGHT<strong> - Male - Xatu - Level 100 - Synchronize - Serious nature - Fly, Shadow Ball, Future Sight, Psychic, Aerial Ace, Ominous Wind  
><strong>MARLEY<strong> - Male - Lucario - Level 100 - Steadfast - Hardy nature - Aura Sphere, Counter, Metal Claw, Dragon Pulse, Bulldoze, Close Combat  
><strong>HOPE<strong> - Female - Gyarados - Level 100 - Intimidate - Mild nature - Surf, Earthquake, Thunderbolt, Ice Beam, Scald, Dragon Tail  
><strong>BLADE<strong> - Male - Haxorus - Level 100 - Mold Breaker - Brave nature - Draco Meteor, Sword Dance, Guillotine, Dragon Pulse, Focus Blast, Brick Break

* * *

><p><strong>Name:<strong> Diamonda Berlitz Kimu  
><strong>Nickname:<strong> Di, Dima  
><strong>Alias: <strong>Diamonda Berlitz Jin _(only in Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh)**  
><strong>_**Gender:** Female  
><strong>Age:<strong> 18 years  
><strong>Birth Date:<strong> September 19th _(Virgo)_, 4982  
><strong>Hair:<strong> Long, straight, platinum blonde  
><strong>Eyes:<strong> Icy blue, almond-shaped, friendly  
><strong>Height: <strong>5' 7"**  
>Blood Type:<strong> AB  
><strong>Accent:<strong> Sinnohian  
><strong>Occupation:<strong> Trainer, Medic  
><strong>Affiliations:<strong> The Resistance _(All)_  
><strong>Badges: <strong>Trio Badge _(Vervain, Basil, Pepper)_, Basic Badge _(Tema)_, Insect Badge _(Vidar)_, Bolt Badge _(Audra)_, Ground Badge _(Enki)_, Jet Badge _(Ariel)_, Freeze Badge _(Rin)_, and Legend Badge _(Ladon and Tanith)_  
><strong>Hometown:<strong> Twinleaf Town, Sinnoh _(future only)_  
><strong>Relatives:<strong> Pearl Palmer _(ancestor)_, Platina Berlitz-Palmer _(ancestor)_, Plato Berlitz-Palmer _(indirect ancestor/adoptive brother)_, Perla Berlitz-Palmer _(ancestor)_, Amethyst Kimu _(husband)_, Aqua Kimu _(daughter)_, Fiori Kimu _(sister-in-law)_, Gold Kimu Jr. _(brother-in-law)_, and Poppy Kimu _(sister-in-law)_  
><strong><strong>Social Status: <strong>**Married to Amethyst Kimu. It is apparent she is in love with him, being the first real guy she has feelings for. Their anniversary is August 1st. She has had many previous relationships, but none of them are mentioned.**  
>Current Information: <strong>A descendent of Pearl and Platina, and therefore Plato and Perla. She has changed dramatically from the rude, haughty witch she was in Nevermore, to a kind, gentle, caring person. She is the most motherly figure in the series, which is fitting seeing as she is a mother herself. She has no rank in the Resistance, being simply the wife of the High Commander. Her first Pokemon was a Eevee, Frosty, who is now a Glaceon, and her starter is Prince, a Empoleon.  
><strong><span>Team:<span>**  
><strong>FROSTY<strong> - Male - Glaceon - Level 100 - Snow Cloak - Sassy nature - Ice Beam, Shadow Ball, Mirror Coat, Ice Shard, Blizzard, Last Resort  
><strong>PRINCE<strong> - Male - Empoleon - Level 100 - Torrent - Quirky nature - Aqua Jet, Drill Peck, Brine, Flash Cannon, Hydro Pump, Aerial Ace  
><strong>ROSIE<strong> - Female - Roserade - Level 95 - Natural Cure - Quiet nature - Energy Ball, Sludge Bomb, Poison Jab, Solar Beam, Mega Drain, Weather Ball  
><strong>BUNNY<strong> - Female - Lopunny - Level 90 - Cute Charm - Jolly nature - Dizzy Punch, Jump Kick, Quick Attack, Endure, Bounce, Return  
><strong>ECHO<strong> - Female - Chimecho - Level 94 - Levitate - Gentle nature - Heal Bell, Psychic, Safeguard, Attract, Healing Wish, Extrasensory  
><strong>HEARTH<strong> - Male - Magmar - Level 100 - Flame Body - Hasty nature - Fire Punch, Flamethrower, Solar Beam, Overheat, ThunderPunch, Mach Punch

* * *

><p><strong>Name:<strong> Viola Murasaki  
><strong>Nickname:<strong> Vi, Vio  
><strong>Alias: <strong>None**  
>Gender:<strong> Female  
><strong>Age:<strong> 18 years  
><strong>Birth Date:<strong> May 3rd _(Taurus)_, 4983  
><strong>Hair:<strong> Wavy, purple, goes down a little past chin  
><strong>Eyes:<strong> Purple, sharp, observant  
><strong>Height: <strong>5' 6"**  
>Blood Type:<strong> B  
><strong>Accent:<strong> Johtoan, with hints of Sinnohian  
><strong>Occupation:<strong> Trainer, Soldier, Scientist  
><strong>Affiliations:<strong> The Resistance _(Army and Research)_  
><strong>Badges: <strong>Trio Badge _(Vervain, Basil, Pepper)_, Basic Badge _(Tema)_, Insect Badge _(Vidar)_, Bolt Badge _(Audra)_, Quake Badge _(Enki)_, Jet Badge _(Ariel)_, Freeze Badge _(Rin)_, and Legend Badge__ (Ladon and Tanith)__  
><strong>Hometown:<strong> Azalea Town, Johto _(future only)_  
><strong>Relatives:<strong> Bugsy Tsukushi _(ancestor)_, Professor Murasaki _(father)_, unnamed mother, and Hyacinth Murasaki _(younger sister)_  
><strong>Social Status: <strong>Single. She is currently very confused about her feelings for Alizarin Chrise. She has had no previous relationships. **  
>Current Information: <strong>A descendent of Bugsy. She is a tomboy genius, who loves science, but prefers to do her work outdoors in the wilderness. She is quite wild, and shows this by wearing cropped shirts and short shorts. She has a strong passion for Bug type Pokemon. She is a soldier of the army of the Resistance, and is also a assistant for Professor Pine, though now she may also work with Professor Willow. Her first Pokemon was a Venonat, now a Venomoth, named Veno. She has no starter.  
><strong><span>Team:<span>**  
><strong>VENO<strong> - Male - Venomoth - Level 100 - Tinted Lens - Relaxed nature - Fly, Bug Buzz, Psychic, Poison Fang, Silver Wind, Signal Beam  
><strong>CAT<strong> - Female - Butterfree - Level 100 - Compoundeyes - Docile nature - Shadow Ball, Psybeam, Silver Wind, Aerial Ace, Sleep Powder, Stun Spore  
><strong>STINGER<strong> - Male - Beedrill - Level 100 - Swarm - Rash nature - Poison Jab, Toxic Spikes, Agility, Toxic, Swords Dance, Cut  
><strong>FLY<strong> - Female - Beautifly - Level 100 - Swarm - Naive nature - Giga Drain, Morning Sun, Silver Wind, U-Turn, Energy Ball, Bug Buzz  
><strong>DUST<strong> - Male - Dustox - Level 100 - Shield Dust - Careful nature - Protect, Silver Wind, Moonlight, Bug Buzz, Defog, Ominous Wind  
><strong>ARI<strong> - Male - Ariados - Level 100 - Insomnia - Bold nature - Cross Poison, Poison Jab, Psychic, String Shot, Sucker Punch, Spider Web

* * *

><p><strong>Name: <strong>Grey Kuro  
><strong><strong>Nickname:<strong> **None**  
>Alias: <strong>Chase Black _(only in Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh)_**  
>Gender: <strong>Male**  
>Age: <strong>18 years**  
>Birth Date: <strong>January 1st _(Capricorn)_, 2019**  
>Hair: <strong>Short, slightly shaggy, brown**  
>Eyes: <strong>Chocolate brown, narrow, calm, serious**  
>Height: <strong>6' 3"**  
>Blood Type: <strong>O**  
><strong>Accent:<strong> **Unovan, with hints of Johtoan**  
>Occupation: <strong>Trainer, ex-Admin, Pokedex holder, General**  
>Affiliations: <strong>The Resistance _(Army, Air Force, and Junior Division)_, the Government _(Underground)_**  
><strong>Badges: <strong>**Trio Badge _(Vervain, Basil, Pepper)_, Basic Badge _(Tema)_, Insect Badge _(Vidar)_, Bolt Badge _(Audra)_, Quake Badge _(Enki)_, Jet Badge _(Ariel)_, Freeze Badge _(Rin)_, and Legend Badge__ (Ladon and Tanith)__**  
>Hometown: <strong>Nuevma Town, Unova _(past)_/Goldenrod City, Johto _(future)_**  
>Relatives: <strong>Black Kuro _(father)_, White Kuro _(mother)_ Ivorline Kuro _(younger sister)_, and Cadet Kuro_ (son)_  
><strong><strong>Social Status: <strong>**In a relationship with Fiori Kimu. His feelings for her seem to be very strong. He has previously dated Scarlet Moore and Topaz Rosso, and has had a few other relationships.**  
>Current Information: <strong>The only son of Black and White. He is serious, quiet, and quite the workaholic. He takes everything seriously, rarely relaxes, and prefers not to socialize. Everything revolves around Pokemon for him, since he has been a trainer in the Resistance since he was ten years old. He is very conflicted, and has hatred for himself. He was temporarily on the Government's side, and has never forgiven himself for that, and it keeps on coming back to bite him. He is trying to move on, but he never seems to be able to escape his past. He is a general of the army and air force of the Resistance. His first Pokemon was a Snivy, Viper, who is now a Serperior; he is also his starter.  
><strong><span>Team:<span>**  
><strong>VIPER<strong> - Male - Serperior - Level 100 - Overgrow - Serious nature - Leaf Storm, Wrap, Leaf Tornado, Dragon Tail, Leaf Blade, Swagger  
><strong>BOAR<strong> - Male - Emboar - Level 100 - Blaze - Naughty nature - Flamethrower, Head Smash, Flare Blitz, Hammer Arm, Heat Crash, Brick Break  
><strong>SEAL<strong> - Male - Samurott - Level 100 - Torrent - Adamant nature - Hydro Pump, Razor Shell, Aqua Jet, Megahorn, Aqua Tail, Slash  
><strong>SQUIRREL<strong> - Female - Pachirisu - Pickup - Level 100 - Naive nature - Thunderbolt, Super Fang, Spark, Attract, Swift, Discharge  
><strong>DRAGON<strong> - Male - Dragonite - Inner Focus - Level 100 - Brave nature - Hyper Beam, Fly, Outrage, Sky Drop, Hurricane, Dragon Rush  
><strong>CROCODILE<strong> - Male - Krookodile - Moxie - Level 100 - Rash nature - Crunch, Earthquake, Outrage, Dig, Foul Play, Shadow Claw

* * *

><p><strong>Name:<strong> Iolite Kimu  
><strong>Nickname:<strong> Fiori  
><strong>Alias: <strong>Fiori Jin _(only in Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh)**  
><strong>_**Gender:** Female  
><strong>Age:<strong> 19 years  
><strong>Birth Date:<strong> April 10th _(Aries)_, 2013  
><strong>Hair:<strong> Boy short, straight, jet black  
><strong>Eyes:<strong> Pink, sharp, mischievous, warm  
><strong>Height: <strong>5' 10"**  
>Blood Type:<strong> A  
><strong>Accent:<strong> Johtoan  
><strong>Occupation:<strong> Trainer, Commander  
><strong>Affiliations:<strong> The Resistance _(Army)_  
><strong>Badges: <strong>Zephyr Badge _(Falkner)_, Hive Badge _(Bugsy)_, Plain Badge _(Whitney)_, Fog Badge _(Morty)_, Storm Badge _(Chuck)_, Mineral Badge _(Jasmine)_, Glacier Badge _(Silver)_, Rising Badge _(Clair)_, Boulder Badge _(Brock)_, Cascade Badge _(Misty)_, Thunder Badge _(Lt. Surge)_, Rainbow Badge _(Erika)_, Soul Badge _(Janine)_, Marsh Badge _(Sabrina)_, Volcano Badge _(?)_, Earth Badge _(Blue)_, Trio Badge _(Vervain, Basil, Pepper)_, Basic Badge _(Tema)_, Insect Badge _(Vidar)_, Bolt Badge _(Audra)_, Quake Badge _(Enki)_, Jet Badge _(Ariel)_, Freeze Badge _(Rin)_, and Legend Badge__ (Ladon and Tanith)__  
><strong>Hometown:<strong> New Bark Town, Johto _(past)_/Only recently came to future  
><strong>Relatives:<strong> Gold Kimu Sr. _(father)_, Crystal Kimu _(mother)_, Amethyst Kimu _(older brother)_, Gold Kimu Jr. _(younger brother)_, Poppy Kimu _(younger sister)_, Soul Emerarudo _(second cousin)_, Esmeralda Emerarudo _(third cousin)_, Emeraldo Emerarudo _(third cousin)_, Diamonda Kimu _(sister-in-law)_, Aqua Kimu _(niece)_, and Alene Vin _(descendent)_  
><strong>Social Status: <strong>In a relationship with Grey Kuro. She loves him a lot. She has had no previous relationships. **  
>Current Information: <strong>The eldest daughter of Gold and Crystal, the middle child. She is still a bit of a mystery, though it is apparent she is fun-loving and playful. She loves to tease others, especially her little brother and Grey Kuro. She is a brilliant chef, and loves to cook. It appears that she is a talented trainer, but for some reason she quit battling. She is extremely jealous of her older brother, and resents him. She is a commander of the army of the Resistance. Her first Pokemon is her Skitty, named Kitty. She has no starter.  
><strong><span>Team:<span>  
>KITTY<strong> - Female - Skitty - Level 100 - Normalize - Naughty nature - Double Edge, Thunder, Ice Beam, Protect, Dig, Echoed Voice  
><strong>FACTOR<strong> - Unknown - Metagross - Level 100 - Clear Body - Hardy nature - Hyper Beam, Meteor Mash, Strength, Explosion, Psychic, Metal Claw  
><strong>DRAGON<strong> - Male - Hydreigon - Level 100 - Levitate - Calm nature - Fly, Dragon Rush, Bite, Substitute, Hyper Voice, Outrage  
><strong>SCOTT<strong> - Male - Whimsicott - Level 100 - Infiltrator - Quirky nature - Hurricane, Cut, Solar Beam, Stun Spore, Sunny Day, Swagger  
><strong>CAECILIAN<strong> - Male - Politoed - Level 70 - Water Absorb - Jolly nature - Bubble Beam, Body Slam, Double Slap, Ice Beam, Hypnosis, Rain Dance  
><strong>ANUBIS<strong> - Male - Arcanine - Level 68 - Flash Fire - Brave nature - Flame Burst, Fire Fang, Reversal, Flame Wheel, Take Down, Bite

* * *

><p><strong>Name:<strong> Cyan Oak  
><strong>Nickname:<strong> Cy  
><strong>Alias: <strong>None**  
>Gender:<strong> Male  
><strong>Age:<strong> 18 years  
><strong>Birth Date:<strong> June 10th _(Gemini)_, 2015  
><strong>Hair:<strong> Short, spiky, brown  
><strong>Eyes:<strong> Blue, sharp, serious  
><strong>Height: <strong>6' 2"**  
>Blood Type:<strong> O  
><strong>Accent:<strong> Kantoan  
><strong>Occupation:<strong> Trainer, Commander  
><strong>Affiliations:<strong> The Resistance _(Air Force)_  
><strong>Badges: <strong>Trio Badge _(Vervain, Basil, Pepper)_, Basic Badge _(Tema)_, Insect Badge _(Vidar)_, Bolt Badge _(Audra)_, Quake Badge _(Enki)_, Jet Badge _(Ariel)_, Freeze Badge _(Rin)_, and Legend Badge__ (Ladon and Tanith)__  
><strong>Hometown:<strong> Pallet Town, Kanto _(past)_/Viridian City, Kanto _(future)_  
><strong>Relatives:<strong> Blue Oak _(father)_, Neela Oak _(mother)_, Indigo Oak _(younger sister)_, Cobalt Oak _(younger brother)_, Larimar Oak _(younger sister)_, Professor Oak _(great grandfather)_, Scarlet Moore_ (indirect descendent)_, and Timothy King_ (indirect descendent)_  
><strong>Social Status: <strong>In a relationship with Jewel Synis**.** He seems to be very fond of her. He has had a couple previous relationships. **  
>Current Information: <strong>The eldest child and son of Blue. He first appears to be a haughty character, but has been revealed to have matured into a more humble person. He is very adventurous, but gets annoyed easily. He has a tendency to be snarky to those that annoy him, which is pretty much anyone. He is a commander of the air force of the Resistance. His first Pokemon and starter was a Charmander, who is now a Charizard.  
><strong><span>Team:<span>  
>CHARIZARD<strong> - Male - Charizard - Level 92 - Blaze - Bold nature - Flamethrower, Dragon Claw, Fly, Flame Burst, Steel Wing, Air Slash  
><strong>GOLDUCK<strong> - Male - Golduck - Level 68 - Damp - Quiet nature - Surf, Aqua Jet, Water Pulse, Fury Swipes, Psychic, Dive  
><strong>GIGALITH<strong> - Female - Gigalith - Level 68 - Sturdy - Hardy nature - Rock Slide, Power Gem, Smack Down, Iron Defense, Headbutt, Strength  
><strong>ELECTABUZZ<strong> - Male - Electabuzz - Level 68 - Static - Hasty nature - Electro Ball, Shock Wave, Swift, Low Kick, Light Screen, Leer  
>Rest unknown.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Name:<strong> Esmeralda Emerarudo  
><strong>Nickname:<strong> Em, Emmy  
><strong>Alias: <strong>None**  
>Gender:<strong> Female  
><strong>Age:<strong> 15 years  
><strong>Birth Date:<strong> August 25th _(Virgo)_, 2020  
><strong>Hair:<strong> Short, straight, light brown, goes down to shoulders  
><strong>Eyes:<strong> Emerald green, sharp, happy  
><strong>Height: <strong>5' 4"**  
>Blood Type:<strong> O  
><strong>Accent:<strong> Hoennian  
><strong>Occupation:<strong> Trainer, Soldier  
><strong>Affiliations:<strong> The Resistance _(Army)_  
><strong>Badges: <strong>Trio Badge _(Vervain, Basil, Pepper)_, Basic Badge _(Tema)_, Insect Badge _(Vidar)_, Bolt Badge _(Audra)_, Quake Badge _(Enki)_, Jet Badge _(Ariel)_, Freeze Badge _(Rin)_, and Legend Badge__ (Ladon and Tanith)__  
><strong>Hometown:<strong> Littleroot Town, Hoenn _(past)_/Sootopolis City, Hoenn _(future)_  
><strong>Relatives:<strong> Emerald Emerarudo _(father)_, Soul Emerarudo _(mother)_, Emeraldo Emerarudo _(younger brother)_, Heart Emerarudo _(younger sister)_, Crystal Kimu _(second cousin)_, Amethyst Kimu _(third cousin)_, Fiori Kimu _(third cousin)_, Gold Kimu Jr. _(third cousin)_, Poppy Kimu _(third cousin)_, and Aqua Kimu _(fourth cousin)_  
><strong>Social Status: <strong>In relationship with Jasper Daiyamondo. It is currently unknown why they are together. She has had no past relationships.**  
>Current Information: <strong>The eldest child and eldest daughter of Emerald. She is a calm, relaxed individual with a urge to please others and follow orders. She also has recently shown a bold, daredevil side of herself. She is a soldier of the army of the Resistance. Her first pokemon was a Treecko named Leaf, who is now a Sceptile; she is also her starter.  
><strong><span>Team:<span>  
>LEAF<strong> - Female - Sceptile - Level 86 - Overgrow - Quiet nature - Fury Cutter, Quick Attack, Absorb, Aerial Ace, Screech, Double Team  
><strong>REAPER <strong>- Male - Dusclops - Level 68 - Pressure - Quirky nature - Curse, Pursuit, Shadow Sneak, Confuse Ray, Disable, Foresight**  
>FEATHER<strong> - Female - Swellow - Level 60 - Guts - Brave nature - Peck, Quick Attack, Wing Attack, Double Team, Fly  
>Rest unknown.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Name:<strong> Jasper Daiyamondo  
><strong>Nickname:<strong> Jaz  
><strong>Alias: <strong>None**  
>Gender:<strong> Male  
><strong>Age:<strong> 17 years  
><strong>Birth Date:<strong> May 19th _(Taurus)_, 2022  
><strong>Hair:<strong> Short, straight, jet black, neat  
><strong>Eyes:<strong> Sky blue, round, calm, friendly  
><strong>Height: <strong>5' 7"**  
>Blood Type:<strong> B  
><strong>Accent:<strong> Sinnohian  
><strong>Occupation:<strong> Trainer, Soldier  
><strong>Affiliations:<strong> The Resistance _(Army)_  
><strong>Badges: <strong>Trio Badge _(Vervain, Basil, Pepper)_, Basic Badge _(Tema)_, Insect Badge _(Vidar)_, Bolt Badge _(Audra)_, Quake Badge _(Enki)_, Jet Badge _(Ariel)_, Freeze Badge _(Rin)_, and Legend Badge__ (Ladon and Tanith)__  
><strong>Hometown:<strong> Twinleaf Town, Sinnoh _(past and future)_  
><strong>Relatives:<strong> Diamond Daiyamondo _(father)_, Ianthe Daiyamondo _(mother)_, Dio Daiyamondo _(younger brother)_, Violette Daiyamondo _(younger sister)_, and Johanna Daiyamondo _(grandmother)_  
><strong><strong>Social Status: <strong>**In a relationship with Esmeralda Emerarudo. It is currently unknown why they are together. He has had no previous relationships.**  
>Current Information: <strong>The eldest son of Diamond. He is one of the nicest characters, and is shown to be very forgiving. He is a brilliant chef, and loves to cook. He is a soldier of the army of the Resistance. His first pokemon was a Turtwig, named Terro, now a Torterra; he is also his starter.  
><strong><span>Team:<span>**  
><strong>TERRO<strong> - Male - Torterra - Level 89 - Overgrow - Lax nature - Earthquake, Razor Leaf, Giga Drain, Curse, Crunch, Grass Knot  
><strong>LAXO<strong> - Male - Munchlax - Level 74 - Pickup - Naughty nature - Body Slam, Stockpile, Swallow, Metronome, Chip Away, Lick  
><strong>DONO<strong> - Male - Bastiodon - Level 63 - Sturdy - Docile nature - Swagger, Iron Defense, Take Down, Metal Sound, Flash Cannon, Protect  
>Rest unknown.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Name: <strong>Jewel Synis  
><strong>Nickname:<strong> None  
><strong>Alias: <strong>None**  
>Gender: <strong>Female  
><strong>Age: <strong>15 years  
><strong>Birth Date: <strong>August 7th _(Leo)_, 10001  
><strong>Hair: <strong>Long, straight, red, goes down to bottom of shoulder blades, usually up in ponytail  
><strong>Eyes: <strong>Reddish brown, round, nervous  
><strong>Height: <strong>5' 6"  
><strong>Blood Type: <strong>O  
><strong>Accent:<strong> Kantoan  
><strong>Occupation:<strong> Warrior, Trainer  
><strong>Affiliations:<strong> The Government _(All)_  
><strong>Badges: <strong>Trio Badge _(Vervain, Basil, Pepper)_, Basic Badge _(Tema)_, Insect Badge _(Vidar)_, Bolt Badge _(Audra)_, Quake Badge _(Enki)_, Jet Badge _(Ariel)_, Freeze Badge _(Rin)_, and Legend Badge__ (Ladon and Tanith)__  
><strong>Hometown: <strong>Aurora, Ransei _(way in the future)_  
><strong>Relatives: <strong>Obsidian Synis _(father)_, Topaz Bosco _(mother; deceased)_, Jet Synis _(twin brother)_, Topaz Rosso _(ancestor)_, Gold Kimu Jr. _(ancestor)_, Red Rosso _(ancestor)_, Yellow Rosso _(ancestor)_, Gold Kimu Sr. _(ancestor)_, and Crystal Kimu _(ancestor)_  
><strong><strong>Social Status: <strong>**In a relationship with Cyan Oak. She likes him a lot, and may just love him. She has no had previous relationships.  
><strong>Current Information: <strong>The daughter of President Synis. It has just been revealed that she is descended from Red and Yellow through Topaz Rosso. She is originally from the year 10,001. She is a nice girl, but rather shy and nervous. She wants to prove herself trustworthy to the Resistance, and help them in anyway she can. She is not officially a member of the Resistance. Her first pokemon was Cookie, a Eevee, who is now a Flareon, and she has a link with it. She has no starter.  
><strong><span>Team:<span>  
>COOKIE<strong> - Female - Flareon _(linked)_ - Level 100 - Flash Fire - Jolly nature - Take Down, Fire Blast, Shadow Ball, Return, Flamethrower, Protect  
><strong>EXCALIBUR<strong> - Male - Gallade - Level 100 - Steadfast - Calm nature - Close Combat, Psycho Cut, Heal Pulse, Teleport, Leaf Blade, Night Slash  
><strong>MIRAGE<strong> - Female - Milotic - Level 99 - Marvel Scale - Quiet nature - Surf, Hydro Pump, Blizzard, Aqua Tail, Hyper Beam, Dragon Pulse  
><strong>FLASHDRIVE<strong> - Male - Pikachu - Level 58 - Static - Naughty nature - Thunderbolt, Sweet Kiss, Iron Tail, Volt Tackle, Substitute, Agility

* * *

><p><strong>Name: <strong>Alizarin Chrise  
><strong>Nickname:<strong> Rin, Rinny  
><strong>Alias: <strong>None**  
>Gender: <strong>Male  
><strong>Age: <strong>16 years  
><strong>Birth Date: <strong>June 29th _(Cancer)_, 4985  
><strong>Hair: <strong>Short, straight black  
><strong>Eyes: <strong>Emerald green, sharp, critical  
><strong>Height: <strong>5' 5"  
><strong>Blood Type: <strong>B  
><strong>Accent:<strong> Unovan  
><strong>Occupation:<strong> Trainer, Professor Pine's Assistant  
><strong>Affiliations:<strong> The Resistance _(Research)_  
><strong>Badges: <strong>None  
><strong>Hometown: <strong>Opelucid City, Unova _(future only)_  
><strong>Relatives: <strong>Rosalind Chrise _(younger sister)_  
><strong><strong>Social Status: <strong>**Single. He either hates or has a giant crush on Viola Murasaki. He has had no previous relationships. **  
>Current Information: <strong>He is a spy, a faculty information gatherer. He is a rather awkward boy, but is very serious and responsible. He does not act his age at all. He is very sensitive about his height. His first pokemon is Rascal, his Purrloin. He has no starter.  
><strong><span>Team:<span>**  
><strong>RASCAL<strong> - Male - Purrloin - Level 100 - Limber - Quirky nature - Night Slash, Thief, Thunder Wave, Payback, Shadow Ball, Dream Eater  
><strong>KEKE<strong> - Male - Aipom - Level 100 - Run Away - Naughty nature - Strength, Last Resort, Nasty Plot, Cut, Dig, U-Turn  
><strong>REN<strong> - Male - Umbreon - Level 100 - Synchronize - Serious nature - Psychic, Quick Attack, Mean Look, Hyper Beam, Flash, Confuse Ray  
><strong>FLY<strong> - Male - Staraptor - Level 100 - Intimidate - Hardy nature - Fly, Brave Bird, Aerial Ace, Agility, Final Gambit, Protect

* * *

><p><strong>Name:<strong> Cerise Rosso  
><strong>Nickname:<strong> Cer  
><strong>Alias: <strong>Cerise King _(only in Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh)**  
><strong>_**Gender:** Female  
><strong>Age:<strong> 18 years  
><strong>Birth Date:<strong> July 19th (Cancer), 2015  
><strong>Hair:<strong> Long, wildly curly, strawberry blonde  
><strong>Eyes:<strong> Bright cherry red, round, friendly, happy, mischievous  
><strong>Height: <strong>5' 6"**  
>Blood Type:<strong> O  
><strong>Accent:<strong> Kantoan, with hints of Hoennian  
><strong>Occupation:<strong> Trainer, Medic  
><strong>Affiliations:<strong> The Resistance _(Medical)_  
><strong>Badges: <strong>Trio Badge _(Vervain, Basil, Pepper)_, Basic Badge _(Tema)_, Insect Badge _(Vidar)_, Bolt Badge _(Audra)_, Quake Badge _(Enki)_, Jet Badge _(Ariel)_, Freeze Badge _(Rin)_, and Legend Badge__ (Ladon and Tanith)__  
><strong>Hometown:<strong> Pallet Town, Kanto _(past)_/Littleroot Town, Hoenn _(future)_  
><strong>Relatives:<strong> Red and Yellow Rosso _(parents)_, Topaz Rosso-Senri _(older sister)_, Crimson Rosso _(younger brother)_, Orange Rosso _(younger brother)_, Scarlet Moore _(indirect descendent/adoptive cousin; deceased)_, and Rubin Senri _(brother-in-law; deceased)_  
><strong><strong>Social Status: <strong>**In a relationship with Shirou Kazuo. She loves him very much. She has had a previous relationship with Flax Ama.**  
>Current Information: <strong>The second child and youngest daughter of Red and Yellow. She is a extremely happy-go-lucky girl who is very interested in Pokemon. She is very fashionable, and easily excited. It appears she might be easily manipulated. She is not officially a member of the Resistance. Her first Pokemon was a Meowth, Perisa, who is now a Persian. She has no starter.  
><strong><span>Team:<span>**  
><strong>PERSIA<strong> - Female - Persian - Level 79 - Technician - Quirky nature - Power Gem, Taunt, Faint Attack, Fury Swipes, Fake Out, Bite  
><strong>BRITANNIA<strong> - Female - Skitty - Level 67 - Cute Charm - Jolly nature - Faint Attack, Copycat, Wake Up Slap, Sing, Attract, Tackle  
><strong>PRUSSIA<strong> - Male - Liepard - Level 57 - Limber - Naughty nature - Scratch, Fake Out, Assist, Sand Attack, Pursuit, Fury Swipes  
><strong>AMERICA<strong> - Female - Pichu - Level 37 - Static - Calm nature - ThunderShock, Charm, Iron Tail, Volt Tackle  
><strong>BELIZE<strong> - Female - Leafeon - Level 34 - Run Away - Modest nature - Tackle, Tail Whip, Helping Hand, Sand Attack, Razor Leaf  
><strong>SERENITY<strong> - Female - Altaria - Level 100 - Natural Cure - Quirky nature - Fly, Perish Song, Dragon Pulse, Double Team, Dragon Dance, Sky Attack  
><strong>BEAUTY<strong> - Female - Milotic - Level 100 - Marvel Scale - Gentle nature - Safeguard, Surf, Hydro Pump, Aqua Tail, Attract, Recover

* * *

><p><strong>Name:<strong> Crimson Rosso  
><strong>Nickname:<strong> Crim, Crimmy  
><strong>Alias: <strong>Crimson King _(only in Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh)**  
><strong>_**Gender:** Male  
><strong>Age:<strong> 17 years  
><strong>Birth Date:<strong> May 10th _(Taurus)_, 2017  
><strong>Hair: <strong>Short, straight, jet black, with messy bangs with spikes behind them  
><strong>Eyes:<strong> Bright red, round, usually friendly, intense  
><strong>Height: <strong>6' 1"**  
>Blood Type<strong>: O  
><strong>Accent:<strong> Kantoan  
><strong>Occupation:<strong> Trainer, Pokedex holder, Commander  
><strong>Affiliations:<strong> The past, the Resistance _(Air Force)_  
><strong>Badges: <strong>Boulder Badge _(Brock)_, Cascade Badge _(Misty)_, Thunder Badge _(Lt. Surge)_, Rainbow Badge _(Erika)_, Soul Badge _(Janine)_, Marsh Badge _(Sabrina)_, Volcano Badge _(?)_, Earth Badge _(Blue)_, Zephyr Badge _(Falkner)_, Hive Badge _(Bugsy)_, Plain Badge _(Whitney)_, Fog Badge _(Morty)_, Storm Badge _(Chuck)_, Mineral Badge _(Jasmine)_, Glacier Badge _(Silver)_, Rising Badge _(Clair)_, Stone Badge _(Roxanne)_, Knuckle Badge _(Brawly)_, Dynamo Badge _(?)_, Heat Badge _(Flannery)_, Balance Badge _(Norman)_, Feather Badge _(Winona)_, Mind Badge _(Tate and Liza)_, Rain Badge _(Juan)_, Trio Badge _(Vervain, Basil, Pepper)_, Basic Badge _(Tema)_, Insect Badge _(Vidar)_, Bolt Badge _(Audra)_, Quake Badge _(Enki)_, Jet Badge _(Ariel)_, Freeze Badge _(Rin)_, and Legend Badge__ (Ladon and Tanith)__  
><strong>Hometown:<strong> Pallet Town, Kanto _(past only)_  
><strong>Relatives:<strong> Red Rosso _(father)_, Yellow Rosso _(mother)_, Topaz Rosso _(older sister)_, Cerise Rosso _(older sister)_, Orange Rosso _(younger brother)_, Scarlet Moore _(descendent; deceased)_, Timothy King _(descendent)_, and Rubin Senri _(brother-in-law; deceased)_  
><strong>Social Status: <strong>In a relationship with Indigo Oak. He has finally realized his feelings for her. He has had no previous relationships. **  
>Current Information: <strong>The oldest son of Red and Yellow. He is extremely hotblooded, with a passion for his family, friends, and Pokemon. He is a very nice guy, though a bit on the dense side when it comes to relationships. He has a wicked temper that simply makes him explode in a raging rampage. He is very protective about those he cares about, and is extremely stubborn. He can boost his Pokemon's levels when enraged. He is a commander of the air force of the Resistance. His first Pokemon was a Pichu, Fulmine, who is now a Raichu, and his starter is Fiero, his Charizard.  
><strong><span>Team:<span>  
><strong>FULMINE<strong> **- Female - Raichu - Level 100 - Static - Naughty nature - Thunder, Iron Tail, Hyper Beam, Focus Punch, Volt Tackle, Volt Switch**  
>FIERO<strong> - Male - Charizard - Level 100 - Blaze - Serious nature - Flamethrower, Fly, Aerial Ace, Dragon Claw, Heat Wave, Blast Burn  
><strong>IRA<strong> - Male - Poliwrath - Level 100 - Damp - Brave nature - Hydro Pump, Surf, Waterfall, Dynamic Punch, Brick Break, Ice Beam  
><strong>RUPE<strong> - Female - Golem - Level 100 - Rock Head - Hardy nature - Earthquake, Giga Impact, Stone Edge, Rock Polish, Gyro Ball, Strength  
><strong>SONNO<strong> - Male - Snorlax - Level 100 - Immunity - Lax nature - Giga Impact, Crunch, Blizzard, Wild Charge, Protect, Body Slam  
><strong>MIELE<strong> - Female - Leafeon - Level 100 - Leaf Guard - Gentle nature - Leaf Blade, Shadow Ball, Giga Drain, Solar Beam, Energy Ball, Iron Tail

* * *

><p><strong>Name:<strong> Indigo Oak  
><strong>Nickname:<strong> Indi  
><strong>Alias: <strong>None**  
>Gender:<strong> Female  
><strong>Age:<strong> 16 years  
><strong>Birth Date:<strong> December 1st _(Sagittarius)_, 2017  
><strong>Hair:<strong> Long, spiky, brown, goes down to small of back, usually up in a ponytail  
><strong>Eyes:<strong> Indigo blue, sharp, calm  
><strong>Height: <strong>6' 1"**  
>Blood Type:<strong> O  
><strong>Accent:<strong> Kantoan  
><strong>Occupation:<strong> Trainer, Pokedex holder, Commander  
><strong>Affiliations:<strong> The past, the Resistance _(Navy)_  
><strong>Badges: <strong>Boulder Badge _(Brock)_, Cascade Badge _(Misty)_, Thunder Badge _(Lt. Surge)_, Rainbow Badge _(Erika)_, Soul Badge _(Janine)_, Marsh Badge _(Sabrina)_, Volcano Badge _(?)_, Earth Badge _(Blue)_, Zephyr Badge _(Falkner)_, Hive Badge _(Bugsy)_, Plain Badge _(Whitney)_, Fog Badge _(Morty)_, Storm Badge _(Chuck)_, Mineral Badge _(Jasmine)_, Glacier Badge _(Silver)_, Rising Badge _(Clair)_, Stone Badge _(Roxanne)_, Knuckle Badge _(Brawly)_, Dynamo Badge _(?)_, Heat Badge _(Flannery)_, Balance Badge _(Norman)_, Feather Badge _(Winona)_, Mind Badge _(Tate and Liza)_, Rain Badge _(Juan)_, Trio Badge _(Vervain, Basil, Pepper)_, Basic Badge _(Tema)_, Insect Badge _(Vidar)_, Bolt Badge _(Audra)_, Quake Badge _(Enki)_, Jet Badge _(Ariel)_, Freeze Badge _(Rin)_, and Legend Badge__ (Ladon and Tanith)__  
><strong>Hometown:<strong> Pallet Town, Kanto _(past only)_  
><strong>Relatives:<strong> Blue Oak _(father)_, Neela Oak _(mother)_, Cyan Oak _(older brother)_, Cobalt Oak _(younger brother)_, Larimar Oak _(younger sister)_, Professor Oak _(great grandfather)_, Scarlet Moore _(descendent; deceased)_, and Timothy King _(descendent)_  
><strong>Social Status: <strong>In a relationship with Crimson Rosso. She is in love with him, and is really the only one who can control his explosive nature. She has had no previous relationships. **  
>Current Information: <strong>The second child and eldest daughter of Blue. She is overall a calm, gentle person, but has a passion for battling. She is friendly, but is still a bit aloof at times. She can be quite serious at times, and knows how to get down to business. She still likes to have a good time, just not in a way like others. She is a commander of the navy of the Resistance. Her first Pokemon was a Pidgey, Aerial, who is now a Pidgeot. Her starter is her Blastoise, Blaster.  
><strong><span>Team:<span>  
><strong>AERIAL<strong> **- Female - Pidgeot - Level 100 - Keen Eye - Adamant nature - Fly, Steel Wing, Hurricane, Air Slash, Mirror Move, Toxic**  
>BLASTER <strong>- Male - Blastoise - Level 100 - Torrent - Quirky nature - Hydro Pump, Flash Cannon, Skull Bash, Rapid Spin, Surf, Ice Beam  
><strong>KITSUNE<strong> - Female - Ninetales - Level 100 - Flash Fire - Modest nature - Flamethrower, Extrasensory, Fire Blast, Overheat, Energy Ball, Safeguard  
><strong>SCYTHE<strong> - Male - Scizor - Level 100 - Swarm - Quiet nature - Swords Dance, X-Scissor, Night Slash, Razor Wind, Iron Head, Slash  
><strong>CHAMP<strong> - Male - Machamp - Level 100 - No Guard - Bold nature - Cross Chop, Revenge, Brick Break, Strength, Thunder Punch, Seismic Toss  
><strong>TERRA<strong> - Female - Rhyperior - Level 100 - Rock Head - Calm nature - Earthquake, Horn Drill, Hammer Arm, Thunder, Dig, Shadow Claw

* * *

><p><strong>Name:<strong> Argentum Sakaki  
><strong>Nickname:<strong> Argent, Arge  
><strong>Alias: <strong>Argentum Verde _(only in Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh)**  
><strong>_**Gender:** Male  
><strong>Age:<strong> 15 years  
><strong>Birth Date:<strong> May 22nd _(Gemini)_, 2024  
><strong>Hair:<strong> Longish, straight, crimson, sometimes tied back in low ponytail  
><strong>Eyes:<strong> Silver, sharp, serious  
><strong>Height: <strong>5' 10"**  
>Blood Type:<strong> AB  
><strong>Accent:<strong> Johtoan  
><strong>Occupation:<strong> Trainer, Pokedex holder, Soldier  
><strong>Affiliations:<strong> The past, the Resistance _(Junior Division)_  
><strong>Badges: <strong>Zephyr Badge _(Falkner)_, Hive Badge _(Bugsy)_, Plain Badge _(Whitney)_, Fog Badge _(Morty)_, Storm Badge _(Chuck)_, Mineral Badge _(Jasmine)_, Glacier Badge _(Silver)_, Rising Badge _(Clair)_, Boulder Badge _(Brock)_, Cascade Badge _(Misty)_, Thunder Badge _(Lt. Surge)_, Rainbow Badge _(Erika)_, Soul Badge _(Janine)_, Marsh Badge _(Sabrina)_, Volcano Badge _(?)_, Earth Badge _(Blue)_, Trio Badge _(Vervain, Basil, Pepper)_, Basic Badge _(Tema)_, Insect Badge _(Vidar)_, Bolt Badge _(Audra)_, Quake Badge _(Enki)_, Jet Badge _(Ariel)_, Freeze Badge _(Rin)_, and Legend Badge__ (Ladon and Tanith)__  
><strong>Hometown:<strong> Goldenrod City, Johto _(past only)_**  
>Relatives:<strong> Silver Sakaki _(father)_, Green Sakaki _(mother)_, Jade Sakaki _(older sister)_, Clover Sakaki _(younger sister)_, Giovanni Sakaki _(grandfather)_, Diamonda Kimu _(descendent)_, and Aqua Kimu _(descendent)_  
><strong><strong>Social Status: <strong>**Single. He appears to be fond of Perla Berlitz-Palmer. He has had no previous relationships.**  
>Current Information: <strong>The youngest child and only son of Silver and Green. He is calm, quiet, and reserved. He appears to be a bit on the serious side. So far, not much is known about him. He is not yet a official member of the Resistance. His first Pokemon was a Larvitar, who is now a Tyranitar, and his starter is his Feraligatr.  
><strong><span>Team:<span>**  
><strong>TYRANITAR <strong>- Male - Tyranitar - Level 100 - Sand Stream - Bold nature - Hyper Beam, Stone Edge, Earthquake, Crunch, Dark Pulse, Fire Fang  
><strong>FERALIGATR <strong>- Male - Feraligatr - Level 100 - Torrent - Serious nature - Hydro Pump, Ice Fang, Surf, Aqua Tail, Superpower, Blizzard  
><strong>WEAVILE <strong>- Female - Weavile - Level 100 - Pressure - Quirky nature - Dark Pulse, Night Slash, Ice Beam, Cut, Ice Shard, X-Scissor  
><strong>KINGDRA <strong>- Male - Kingdra - Level 100 - Sniper - Sassy nature - Dragon Pulse, Hydro Pump, Waterfall, Dive, Dragon Dance, Smoke Screen  
><strong>HONCHKROW <strong>- Male - Honchkrow - Level 100 - Super Luck - Hardy nature - Fly, Swagger, Night Slash, Wing Attack, Aerial Ace, Thief  
><strong>GENGAR <strong>- Female - Gengar - Level 100 - Levitate - Naughty nature - Sucker Punch, Shadow Ball, Hypnosis, Nightmare, Shadow Punch, Dream Eater

* * *

><p><strong>Name:<strong> Perla Berlitz-Palmer  
><strong>Nickname:<strong> None  
><strong>Alias: <strong>Perla Berlitz _(only in Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh)**  
><strong>_**Gender:** Female  
><strong>Age:<strong> 14 years  
><strong>Birth Date:<strong> September 1st _(Virgo)_, 2024  
><strong>Hair:<strong> Medium length, jet black, usually down with small pigtails on each side of her head, along with yellow hair decs  
><strong>Eyes:<strong> Orange, round, happy, mischievous  
><strong>Height: <strong>5' 4"**  
>Blood Type:<strong> A  
><strong>Accent:<strong> Sinnohian  
><strong>Occupation:<strong> Trainer, Pokedex holder, Soldier  
><strong>Affiliations:<strong> The past, the Resistance _(Junior Division)_  
><strong>Badges: <strong>Coal Badge _(Roark)_, Forest Badge _(Gardenia)_, Cobble Badge _(Maylene)_, Fen Badge _(Crasher Wake)_, Relic Badge _(Fantina)_, Mine Badge _(?)_, Icicle Badge _(Candice)_, Beacon Badge _(Volkner)_, Trio Badge _(Vervain, Basil, Pepper)_, Basic Badge _(Tema)_, Insect Badge _(Vidar)_, Bolt Badge _(Audra)_, Quake Badge _(Enki)_, Jet Badge _(Ariel)_, Freeze Badge _(Rin)_, and Legend Badge__ (Ladon and Tanith)__  
><strong>Hometown:<strong> Twinleaf Town, Sinnoh _(past only)**  
><strong>_**Relatives:** Pearl Palmer _(father)_, Platina Berlitz-Palmer _(mother)_, Plato Berlitz-Palmer _(older brother)_, Diamonda Kimu _(descendant)_, and Aqua Kimu _(descendant)_  
><strong><strong>Social Status: <strong>**Single. She seems to have no feelings for anyone. She has had no previous relationships. **  
>Current Information: <strong>The youngest child and only daughter of Pearl and Platina. She is extremely hyper and loud, and is always doing something. She is a very sweet girl, though slightly dense at times. Not much else is known about her. She is not yet a official member of the Resistance. Her first Pokemon is her Pachirisu, Su-Su, and her starter is her Piplup, Pippa.  
><strong><span>Team:<span>**  
><strong>PIPPA <strong>- Female - Piplup - Level 98 - Torrent - Jolly nature - Bubble Beam, Drill Peck, Ice Beam, Hydro Pump, Brine, Dive  
><strong>SU-SU <strong>- Female - Pachirisu - Level 95 - Run Away - Naive nature - Spark, Hyper Fang, Discharge, Sweet Kiss, Electro Ball, Swift  
><strong>BUN-BUN<strong> - Female - Buneary - Level 95 - Run Away - Quirky nature - Dizzy Punch, Bounce, Jump Kick, Attract, Double Team, Charm  
><strong>PON-PON <strong>- Female - Ponyta - Level 88 - Flash Fire - Serious nature - Fire Blast, Flame Charge, Stomp, Bounce, Agility, Take Down  
><strong>CHER-CHER<strong> - Female - Cherrim - Level 91 - Flower Gift - Quiet nature - Solar Beam, Sunny Day, Petal Dance, Helping Hand, Growth, Morning Sun  
><strong>TOT-TOT<strong> - Female - Chatot - Level 94 - Keen Eye - Gentle nature - Hyper Voice, Chatter, Echoed Voice, Peck, Mimic, Aerial Ace

* * *

><p><strong>Name:<strong> Timothy King  
><strong>Nickname: <strong>Tim, Timmy**  
>Alias: <strong>None**  
>Gender:<strong> Male  
><strong>Age:<strong> 12 years  
><strong>Birth Date:<strong> August 1st _(Leo)_, 4988  
><strong>Hair: <strong>Short, messy, light brown  
><strong>Eyes:<strong> Brown, round, calm  
><strong>Height: <strong>5' 0"**  
>Blood Type<strong>: O  
><strong>Accent:<strong> Johtoan, with hints of Sinnohian  
><strong>Occupation:<strong> Trainer, Soldier  
><strong>Affiliations:<strong> The Resistance _(Junior Division)_  
><strong>Badges: <strong>Trio Badge _(Vervain, Basil, Pepper)_, Basic Badge _(Tema)_, Insect Badge _(Vidar)_, Bolt Badge _(Audra)_, Quake Badge _(Enki)_, Jet Badge _(Ariel)_, Freeze Badge _(Rin)_, and Legend Badge__ (Ladon and Tanith)__  
><strong>Hometown:<strong> Goldenrod City, Johto _(future only)_  
><strong>Relatives:<strong> Unnamed father, Emily King _(mother)_, Topaz Rosso _(indirect ancestor/adoptive sister)_, Crimson Rosso _(ancestor)_, Indigo Oak _(ancestor)_, Red Rosso _(ancestor)_, Yellow Rosso _(ancestor)_, Blue Oak _(ancestor)_, and Professor Oak _(ancestor)_  
><strong>Social Status: <strong>Single. He seems to be developing feelings for Raven Mortimer.  
><strong>Current Information:<strong> The adoptive brother of Topaz Rosso, and a descendent of Red and Yellow, along with Blue. He first appeared in Nevermore, and just recently made a return. He despises Pokemon with a passion, and has made it obvious he wants nothing to do with them. He is also very selfish and bitter. Not much else is known about him. His first Pokemon and starter is his Venusaur.  
><strong><span>Team:<span>  
>VENUSAUR <strong>- Male - Venusaur - Level 61 - Overgrow - Jolly nature - Petal Dance, Take Down, Vine Whip, Leech Seed, Poison Powder, Sleep Powder

* * *

><p><strong>Name:<strong> Ethan Jin  
><strong>Nickname: <strong>None**  
>Alias: <strong>None**  
>Gender:<strong> Male  
><strong>Age:<strong> 14 years  
><strong>Birth Date:<strong> February 20th _(Pisces)_, 4987  
><strong>Hair: <strong>Short, sloppy, dark brown, with the traditional Kimu bangs  
><strong>Eyes:<strong> Gold, round, mischievous  
><strong>Height: <strong>5' 8"**  
>Blood Type<strong>: AB  
><strong>Accent:<strong> Johtoan  
><strong>Occupation:<strong> Trainer, Soldier  
><strong>Affiliations:<strong> The Resistance _(Junior Division)_  
><strong>Badges: <strong>Trio Badge _(Vervain, Basil, Pepper)_, Basic Badge _(Tema)_, Insect Badge _(Vidar)_, Bolt Badge _(Audra)_, Quake Badge _(Enki)_, Jet Badge _(Ariel)_, Freeze Badge _(Rin)_, and Legend Badge__ (Ladon and Tanith)__  
><strong>Hometown:<strong> Cherrygrove City, Johto _(future only)_  
><strong>Relatives:<strong> Evan Jin _(twin brother)_, Gold Kimu Jr. _(indirect ancestor/adoptive brother)_, Poppy Kimu _(ancestor)_, Gold Kimu Sr. _(ancestor)_, and Crystal Kimu _(ancestor)_  
><strong>Social Status: <strong>Single. He appears to have no feelings, and has had no previous relationships.  
><strong>Current Information:<strong> The adoptive brother of Gold Kimu Jr., and a descendent of Gold and Crystal. Not much is known about him. His first Pokemon and starter is his Cyndaquil, Quil, now a Typhlosion.  
><strong><span>Team:<span>  
>QUIL <strong>- Male - Typhlosion - Level 61 - Blaze - Bold nature - Defense Curl, Flame Wheel, Quick Attack, Ember, Smoke Screen, Leer

* * *

><p><strong>Name:<strong> Evan Jin  
><strong>Nickname: <strong>Ev**  
>Alias: <strong>None**  
>Gender:<strong> Male  
><strong>Age:<strong> 14 years  
><strong>Birth Date:<strong> February 20th _(Pisces)_, 4987  
><strong>Hair: <strong>Short, sloppy, dark brown, with the traditional Kimu bangs  
><strong>Eyes:<strong> Gold, round, mischievous  
><strong>Height: <strong>5' 7"**  
>Blood Type<strong>: AB  
><strong>Accent:<strong> Johtoan  
><strong>Occupation:<strong> Trainer, Soldier  
><strong>Affiliations:<strong> The Resistance _(Junior Division)_  
><strong>Badges: <strong>Trio Badge _(Vervain, Basil, Pepper)_, Basic Badge _(Tema)_, Insect Badge _(Vidar)_, Bolt Badge _(Audra)_, Quake Badge _(Enki)_, Jet Badge _(Ariel)_, Freeze Badge _(Rin)_, and Legend Badge__ (Ladon and Tanith)__  
><strong>Hometown:<strong> Cherrygrove City, Johto _(future only)_  
><strong>Relatives:<strong> Ethan Jin _(twin brother)_, Gold Kimu Jr. _(indirect ancestor/adoptive brother)_, Poppy Kimu _(ancestor)_, Gold Kimu Sr. _(ancestor)_, and Crystal Kimu _(ancestor)_  
><strong>Social Status: <strong>Single. He has a crush on Rosalind Chrise, and has had no previous relationships.  
><strong>Current Information:<strong> The adoptive brother of Gold Kimu Jr., and a descendent of Gold and Crystal. Not much is known about him. His first Pokemon and starter is his Totodile, Fang, now a Feraligatr.  
><strong><span>Team:<span>  
>FANG <strong>- Male - Feraligatr - Level 61 - Torrent - Naughty nature - Flail, Ice Fang, Scary Face, Bite, Water Gun, Chip Away

* * *

><p><strong>Name: <strong>Rosalind Chrise**  
>Nickname:<strong> Rose  
><strong>Alias: <strong>None**  
>Gender: <strong>Female  
><strong>Age: <strong>13 years  
><strong>Birth Date: <strong>September 29th _(Virgo)_, 4987  
><strong>Hair: <strong>Long, straight, jet black, usually in pigtails  
><strong>Eyes: <strong>Emerald green, sharp, bright, happy  
><strong>Height: <strong>5' 2"  
><strong>Blood Type: <strong>B  
><strong>Accent:<strong> Unovan, with hints of Johtoan  
><strong>Occupation:<strong> None  
><strong>Affiliations:<strong> The Resistance _(Research)_  
><strong>Badges: <strong>None  
><strong>Hometown: <strong>Opelucid City, Unova _(future only)_  
><strong>Relatives: <strong>Alizarin Chrise _(older brother)_  
><strong><strong>Social Status: <strong>**Single, which isn't very surprising for her. She has had no previous relationships.**  
>Current Information: <strong>The little sister of Alizarin Chrise; they are very close. Not much is known about her. She has no Pokemon.  
><strong><span>Team:<span>**  
>NONE<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Name:<strong> Kane Kyo  
><strong>Nickname:<strong> None  
><strong>Alias: <strong>Kane**  
>Gender:<strong> Male  
><strong>Age:<strong> 20 years  
><strong>Birth Date:<strong> November 2nd _(Scorpio)_, 4980  
><strong>Hair:<strong> Short, spiky, dark blue  
><strong>Eyes:<strong> Dark brown, almost black, sharp  
><strong>Height: <strong>5' 9"**  
>Blood Type:<strong> A  
><strong>Accent:<strong> Kantoan  
><strong>Occupation:<strong> Ninja, Trainer, Bounty Hunter  
><strong>Affiliations:<strong> Unknown  
><strong>Badges: <strong>None  
><strong>Hometown:<strong> Fuchsia Town, Kanto _(future only)_  
><strong>Relatives:<strong> Koga Kyo _(ancestor)_ and Janine Kyo _(ancestor)_  
><strong>Social Status: <strong>Unknown**  
>Current Information: <strong>A descendent of Koga through Janine. Not much is known about him, other than that he is a ninja and bounty hunter. He first appeared hired by the Government, but not seems to be working with the Resistance.  
><strong><span>Team:<span>**  
><strong>SEVIPER<strong> - Male - Seviper - Level ? - Shed Skin - Quiet nature - Protect, rest unknown  
><strong>CROBAT<strong> - Male - Crobat - Level ? - Inner Focus - Serious nature - Fly, rest unknown  
>Rest unknown.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Name: <strong>Navy Kaigun  
><strong><strong><strong>Nickname:<strong>** **None**  
>Alias: <strong>None**  
>Gender: <strong>Male**  
>Age: <strong>19 years**  
>Birth Date: <strong>April 24th _(Taurus)_, 2013**  
>Hair: <strong>Shaggy, sapphire blue**  
>Eyes: <strong>Dark blue, round, happy, friendly, calm**  
>Height: <strong>5' 11"**  
>Blood Type: <strong>O**  
><strong>Accent:<strong> **Johtoan, with hints of Kantoan**  
>Occupation: <strong>Trainer, ex-Admin, Commander**  
>Affiliations: <strong>The Government _(Underground)_, the Resistance _(Navy)_**  
><strong>Badges: <strong>**Trio Badge _(Vervain, Basil, Pepper)_, Basic Badge _(Tema)_, Insect Badge _(Vidar)_, Bolt Badge _(Audra)_, Quake Badge _(Enki)_, Jet Badge _(Ariel)_, Freeze Badge _(Rin)_, and Legend Badge__ (Ladon and Tanith)__**  
>Hometown: <strong>Olivine City, Johto _(past only)_**  
>Relatives: <strong>Alene Vin _(descendent) **  
><strong>_******Social Status: ******Single. He has no interest in any kind of romance. He has had no previous relationships.  
><strong>Current Information: <strong>The admin representing blue. He is the most relaxed and chill out of all the admins. He is very friendly, and less mocking and haughty than his fellow admins. He actually seems to care about Pokemon, and is not after power like the others. He has proven to be very observant, and understands the psychological aspects of things. His Feraligatr was killed by Crimson Rosso's Raichu. He has just recently betrayed the Government to join the Resistance. He is now a Commander of the Navy of the Resistance. His first Pokemon was a Squirtle, who is now a Blastoise.**  
><span>Team:<span>**  
><strong>BLASTOISE<strong> - Male - Blastoise - Level 100 - Torrent - Calm nature - Hydro Pump, Skull Bash, Water Pulse, Water Pledge, Blizzard, Rapid Spin  
><strong>SWAMPERT<strong> - Male - Swampert - Level 100 - Torrent - Relaxed nature - Hammer Arm, Earthquake, Muddy Water, Protect, Ice Beam, Surf  
><strong>EMPOLEON<strong> - Male - Empoleon - Level 100 - Torrent - Quirky nature - Hydro Pump, Drill Peck, Aqua Jet, Whirlpool, Brine, Blizzard  
><strong>SAMUROTT<strong> - Male - Samurott - Level 100 - Torrent - Brave nature - Razor Shell, Slash, Swords Dance, Hydro Pump, Megahorn, Aqua Tail  
><strong>LAPRAS<strong> - Female - Lapras - Level 75 - Water Absorb - Sassy nature - Brine, Ice Beam, Perish Song, Surf, Rain Dance, Body Slam

* * *

><p><strong>Name:<strong> Safaia Naito  
><strong>Nickname:<strong> Sapphire, Sappho, Saf  
><strong>Alias: <strong>None**  
>Gender:<strong> Female  
><strong>Age:<strong> 19 years  
><strong>Birth Date: <strong>January 10th _(Capricorn)_, 4982  
><strong>Hair:<strong> Boy short, dark blue, straight  
><strong>Eyes:<strong> Dark blue, sharp, fierce  
><strong>Height: <strong>5' 10"**  
>Blood Type:<strong> O  
><strong>Accent:<strong> Hoennian  
><strong>Occupation:<strong> Trainer, Commander  
><strong>Affiliations:<strong> The Resistance _(Navy)_  
><strong>Badges: <strong>None  
><strong>Hometown:<strong> Lilycove City, Hoenn _(future only)_  
><strong>Relatives:<strong> Unknown  
><strong><strong>Social Status: <strong>**Single. Her current feelings and past relationships are unknown. **  
>Current Information: <strong>First introduced as a soldier of the Resistance and a friend of Am, she was once thought to be dead. She is constantly mistaken for a boy, and it doesn't help that her fashion sense follows the opposite gender. She loves Pokemon with a passion, and is a expert battler, having rose in the ranks rather quickly. She recently has returned and is now a commander of the navy of the Resistance. Her first Pokemon was a Treecko, now a Sceptile.  
><strong><span>Team:<span>**  
><strong>SCEPTILE<strong> - Male - Sceptile - Level 98 - Overgrow - Bold nature - Leaf Blade, Detect, Leaf Storm, X-Scissor, Night Slash, Energy Ball

* * *

><p><strong>Name:<strong> Magnus Pyrrhus  
><strong>Nickname:<strong> Mag  
><strong>Alias: <strong>None**  
>Gender:<strong> Male  
><strong>Age:<strong> 24 years  
><strong>Birth Date: <strong>March 29th _(Aries)_, 4977  
><strong>Hair:<strong> Short, fiery red, shaggy and loose bangs  
><strong>Eyes:<strong> Brown, sharp, friendly  
><strong>Height: <strong>6' 1"**  
>Blood Type:<strong> AB  
><strong>Accent:<strong> Kantoan  
><strong>Occupation:<strong> Trainer, Commander  
><strong>Affiliations:<strong> The Resistance _(Air Force)_  
><strong>Badges: <strong>None  
><strong>Hometown:<strong> Cinnabar Island, Kanto _(future only)_  
><strong>Relatives:<strong> Unknown  
><strong><strong>Social Status: <strong>**Single. His current feelings and past relationships are unknown. **  
>Current Information: <strong>A old commander from back in the days of Mount Silver, he has recently rejoined the Resistance. He specializes in Fire type Pokemon, and is a very powerful trainer. His first Pokemon was a Growlithe, now a Arcanine. Not much else is known about him.  
><strong><span>Team:<span>**  
><strong>ARCANINE<strong> - Male - Arcanine - Level 100 - Flash Fire - Jolly nature - Flamethrower, Outrage, Heat Wave, Fire Fang, Crunch, Flare Blitz  
><strong>VOLCARONA<strong> - Female - Volcarona - Level 100 - Flame Body - Quiet nature - Fiery Dance, Hurricane, Bug Buzz, Heat Wave, Silver Wind, Overheat  
><strong>HOUNDOOM<strong> - Male - Houndoom - Level 100 - Flash Fire - Naughty nature - Flamethrower, Inferno, Crunch, Foul Play, Payback, Fire Blast

* * *

><p><strong>Name:<strong> Ross Faith  
><strong>Nickname:<strong> None  
><strong>Alias: <strong>None**  
>Gender:<strong> Male  
><strong>Age:<strong> 20 years  
><strong>Birth Date: <strong>September 25th _(Libra)_, 4980  
><strong>Hair:<strong> Short, red, messy, wavy  
><strong>Eyes:<strong> Blue, sharp, penetrating  
><strong>Height: <strong>5' 9"**  
>Blood Type:<strong> A  
><strong>Accent:<strong> Johtoan  
><strong>Occupation:<strong> Trainer, Commander  
><strong>Affiliations:<strong> The Resistance _(Army)_  
><strong>Badges: <strong>None  
><strong>Hometown:<strong> Olivine City, Johto _(future only)_  
><strong>Relatives:<strong> Unknown  
><strong><strong>Social Status: <strong>**Single. His current feelings and past relationships are unknown. **  
>Current Information: <strong>A old commander from back during the days of Mount Silver. He's an expert with arms, and is well known through the Resistance for his expertise.  
><strong><span>Team:<span>**  
><strong>LUCARIO <strong>- Male - Lucario - Level 97 - Steadfast - Serious nature - Extreme Speed, Dragon Pulse, Aura Sphere, Close Combat, Force Palm, Heal Pulse  
><strong>STEELIX<strong> - Female - Steelix - Level 95 - Rock Head - Brave nature - Flash Cannon, Iron Tail, Dig, Thunder Fang, Double Edge, Crunch  
><strong>AGGRON<strong> - Male - Aggron - Level 95 - Sturdy - Calm nature - Iron Head, Protect, Heavy Slam, Iron Tail, Metal Claw, Strength

* * *

><p><strong>Name:<strong> ? Pine  
><strong><strong>Nickname:<strong>** None  
><strong>Alias: <strong>Professor Pine**  
>Gender:<strong> Male  
><strong>Age:<strong> 59 years  
><strong>Birth Date:<strong> Unknown, 4941  
><strong>Hair:<strong> Short, brown, graying  
><strong>Eyes:<strong> Brown, round, warm  
><strong>Height: <strong>5' 11"**  
>Blood Type:<strong> AB  
><strong>Accent:<strong> Kantoan, with hints of Johtoan  
><strong>Occupation:<strong> Trainer, Scientist, Pokemon Professor  
><strong>Affiliations:<strong> The Resistance _(Research)_  
><strong>Badges: <strong>None  
><strong>Hometown:<strong> Unknown  
><strong>Relatives:<strong> Cobalt Pine _(grandson)_  
><strong><strong>Social Status: <strong>**Married, but no one knows to who.**  
>Current Information: <strong>The lead researcher and Pokemon Professor of the Resistance. He is a friendly, gentle, fatherly person to everyone he meets. He is extremely intelligent and knowledgeable about all things related to both science and Pokemon. He is especially fascinated by the legendary Pokemon. He reinstated the Pokedex program in hopes to regain all the information lost about Pokemon during the Split. All his Pokemon are unknown.  
><strong><span>Team:<span>**  
>UNKNOWN<p>

* * *

><p><strong>THE RESISTANCE<strong>

High Commander: Amethyst Kimu [20]

Generals: Grey Kuro [18] and Topaz Rosso-Senri [18]

_Army  
><em>

General(s): Grey Kuro [18] and Topaz Rosso-Senri [18]

Commanders: Gold Kimu Jr. [18], Sapphira Senri [18], Iolite Kimu [19], and Ross Faith [20]

Notable Soldiers: Plato Berlitz-Palmer [18], Jade Sakaki [17], Viola Murasaki [18], Esmeralda Emerarudo [15], Jasper Daiyamondo [17], and Argentum Sakaki [15]

_Air Force  
><em>

General(s): Grey Kuro [18]

Commanders: Cyan Oak [18], Crimson Rosso [17], and Magnus Pyrrhus [24]

Notable Soldiers: None

_Navy  
><em>

General(s): Topaz Rosso-Senri [18]

Commanders: Indigo Oak [16], Navy Kaigun [19], and Safaia Naito [19]

Notable Soldiers: None

_Junior Division_

General(s): Grey Kuro [18] and Topaz Rosso-Senri [18]

Commanders: None

Notable Soldiers: Perla Berlitz-Palmer [14], Ethan Jin [14], Evan Jin [14], and Timothy King [12]

_Other_

Minors: Aqua Kimu [1], Hyacinth Murasaki [2], and Cadet Kuro [8 months]

Scientists: Professor Pine [59], Alizarin Chrise [16], and Viola Murasaki [18]

Technologists: Plato Berlitz-Palmer [18]

Medics: Diamonda Kimu [18] and Cerise Rosso [17]

Deceased: Jethro Tibbs [died at 60], Scarlet Moore [died at 17], Rubin Senri [died at 18], and many others

Alliances: Kane Kyo [20] and the Unova League

* * *

><p><strong>Name: <strong>Shirou Kazuo**  
><strong>Nickname:<strong>** Shiu**  
>Alias: <strong>None**  
>Gender: <strong>Male**  
>Age: <strong>19 years**  
>Birth Date: <strong>July 1st _(Cancer)_, 4982**  
>Hair: <strong>Jet black, bangs going to both sides, slightly unruly and spiked, with two black hair clips on left side of head, crossed in the shape of an "X"**  
>Eyes: <strong>Pale blue, sharp, calm, friendly**  
>Height: <strong>6' 2"**  
>Blood Type: <strong>AB**  
><strong>Accent:<strong> **Unovan**  
>Occupation: <strong>Trainer, Unova League Champion, Music Critic  
><strong>Affiliations:<strong> Unova League**  
><strong>Badges: <strong>**Trio Badge _(Vervain, Basil, Pepper)_, Basic Badge _(Tema)_, Insect Badge _(Vidar)_, Bolt Badge _(Audra)_, Ground Badge _(Enki)_, Jet Badge _(Ariel)_, Freeze Badge _(Rin)_, and Legend Badge _(Ladon and Tanith)_**  
>Hometown: <strong>Nuevma Town, Unova _(future only)_**  
>Relatives: <strong>Hiroto Kazuo _(father)_, Naomi Kazuo _(mother)_, Finley Delaney _(ancestor)_, Zoey Delaney _(ancestor)_, Cheren Delaney _(ancestor)_, Bianca Delaney _(ancestor)_, and Natural Harmonia _(ancestor)_  
><strong>Social Status:<strong> In a relationship with Cerise Rosso. He is very much in love with her. His past social life is unknown.  
><strong>Current Information:<strong> The Champion of the Unova League. Shirou is a relaxed, fun person who loves music. He always has a smile on his face, and enjoys the social aspects in life. His battling skills have yet to be seen, but they must be superb, for he is the only remaining Champion in the world. However, he doesn't appear to enjoy all the aspects of his title, such as meetings and paperwork and other tedious tasks. He has agreed to aid the Resistance in whatever way Unova can. His first Pokemon was a Eevee, now a Jolteon, named Bagliore, "Liore" for short. His starter is his Samurott, Mare.  
><strong><span>Team:<span>**  
><strong>BAGLIORE "LIORE"<strong> - Male - Jolteon - Level 100 - Volt Absorb - Jolly nature - Thunder, Discharge, Agility, Thunder Wave, Thunder Fang, Quick Attack  
><strong>ROCCIA<strong> - Male - Gigalith - Level 100 - Sturdy - Hardy nature - Stone Edge, Sandstorm, Explosion, Headbutt, Strength, Rock Slide  
><strong>CELIO<strong> - Female - Archeops - Level 100 - Defeatist - Careful nature - Fly, Dragon Claw, Thrash, Cut, Rock Slide, U-Turn  
><strong>LOTTATRICE<strong> - Female - Mienshao - Level 100 - Regenerator - Sassy nature - Aura Sphere, Hi Jump Kick, Reversal, Bounce, Drain Punch, Calm Mind  
><strong>TUONO<strong> - Male - Zebstrika - Level 100 - Motor Drive - Serious nature - Thrash, Wild Charge, Agility, Discharge, Stomp, Shock Wave  
><strong>MARE<strong> - Female - Samurott - Level 100 - Torrent - Brave nature - Surf, Dive, Hydro Pump, Swords Dance, Retaliate, Aqua Tail

* * *

><p><strong>Name: <strong>Alene Vin  
><strong><strong><strong>Nickname:<strong>** **Alan**  
>Alias: <strong>None**  
>Gender: <strong>Male**  
>Age: <strong>19 years**  
>Birth Date: <strong>April 30th _(Taurus)_, 4982**  
>Hair: <strong>Snow blue, very tousled and spiked, reaches to about the neck, bangs mostly part off to the right**  
>Eyes: <strong>Blue, sharp, serious**  
>Height: <strong>6' 1"**  
>Blood Type: <strong>B**  
><strong>Accent:<strong> **Unovan**  
>Occupation: <strong>Trainer, Ex-Champion, Manager of the Unova League Champion**  
>Affiliations: <strong>Unova League**  
><strong>Badges: <strong>**Trio Badge _(Vervain, Basil, Pepper)_, Basic Badge _(Tema)_, Insect Badge _(Vidar)_, Bolt Badge _(Audra)_, Ground Badge _(Enki)_, Jet Badge _(Ariel)_, Freeze Badge _(Rin)_, and Legend Badge _(Ladon and Tanith)_**  
>Hometown: <strong>Nuevma Town, Unova _(future only)_**  
>Relatives: <strong>Navy Kaigun _(ancestor)_, Iolite Kimu _(ancestor)_, Gold Kimu Sr. _(ancestor)_, and Crystal Kimu _(ancestor)_  
><strong><strong>Social Status: <strong>**Single. He has a crush on Topaz Rosso, and no previous relationships are known.**  
>Current Information: <strong>The manager and best friend of the Unova League Champion. He is a workaholic, addicted to his PDA. Everything has to be scheduled for him. He has almost no social skills, and can get extremely awkward at times. However, when it comes to business, he's perfectly fine. He is working with the Resistance as well. It has recently been revealed that he was the Unova Champion before Shirou, and he quit because he was defeated by Flax, let two trainers possibly die, and had to be rescued by Shirou. His first Pokemon is Vex, his Emolga. He has no starter.  
><strong><span>Team:<span>  
>VEX<strong> - Male - Emolga - Level 95 - Static - Jolly nature - Electro Ball, Discharge, Shock Wave, Acrobatics, Thunder, Attract  
><strong>TENFOR<strong> - Male - Druddigon - Level 91 - Sheer Force - Hardy nature - Outrage, Superpower, Night Slash, Dragon Tail, Crunch, Flamethrower  
><strong>WENVAR<strong> - Male - Bisharp - Level 94 - Defiant - Serious nature - Guillotine, Iron Head, Night Slash, Swords Dance, Metal Sound, Cut  
><strong>FEIRYN<strong> - Male - Beartic - Level 90 - Snow Cloak - Brave nature - Sheer Cold, Strength, Blizzard, Thrash, Rest, Icicle Crash  
><strong>WAKER<strong> - Male - Chandelure - Level 91 - Flash Fire - Quiet nature - Flame Burst, Smog, Hex, Overheat, Shadow Ball, Psychic  
><strong>AVIAN<strong> - Male - Braviary - Level 92 - Sheer Force - Gentle nature - Fly, Brave Bird, Thrash, Superpower, Sky Drop, Aerial Ace

* * *

><p><strong>Name:<strong> Elizabeth Willow  
><strong><strong>Nickname:<strong>** Liz, Willow  
><strong>Alias: <strong>Professor Willow**  
>Gender:<strong> Female  
><strong>Age:<strong> 20 years  
><strong>Birth Date:<strong> January 4th _(Capricorn)_, 4981  
><strong>Hair:<strong> Medium length, wavy, light brown, usually in high ponytail  
><strong>Eyes:<strong> Warm blue, round, twinkling  
><strong>Height: <strong>5' 6"**  
>Blood Type:<strong> O  
><strong>Accent:<strong> Unovan  
><strong>Occupation:<strong> Trainer, Scientist, Pokemon Professor  
><strong>Affiliations:<strong> Unova League  
><strong>Badges: <strong>None  
><strong>Hometown:<strong> Nuvema Town, Unova _(future only)**  
><strong>_**Relatives:** Katherine Willow _(younger sister)_  
><strong><strong>Social Status: <strong>**Single. Nothing is known about her current feelings and previous social life.**  
>Current Information: <strong>The leading researcher and Pokemon Professor in Unova. She is quite young, but is very intelligent, mature, and responsible. She is very curious about the outside world, and loves to help new trainers start their journeys. She is a very friendly, kind person. It is not yet known how she will aid the Resistance. All her Pokemon are unknown.  
><strong><span>Team:<span>**  
>UNKNOWN<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Name:<strong> Raven Mortimer  
><strong><strong>Nickname:<strong>** None  
><strong>Alias: <strong>None**  
>Gender:<strong> Female  
><strong>Age:<strong> 12 years  
><strong>Birth Date:<strong> October 31st _(Scorpio)_, 4988  
><strong>Hair:<strong> Short, straight, jet black, frames face  
><strong>Eyes:<strong> Dark purple, sharp, unnerving, penetrating  
><strong>Height: <strong>5' 1"**  
>Blood Type:<strong> AB  
><strong>Accent:<strong> Unovan  
><strong>Occupation:<strong> Trainer, Member of the Elite Four  
><strong>Affiliations:<strong> Unova League _(Elite Four)_  
><strong>Badges: <strong>Trio Badge _(Vervain, Basil, Pepper)_, Basic Badge _(Tema)_, Insect Badge _(Vidar)_, Bolt Badge _(Audra)_, Ground Badge _(Enki)_, Jet Badge _(Ariel)_, Freeze Badge _(Rin)_, and Legend Badge _(Ladon and Tanith)_  
><strong>Hometown:<strong> Opelucid City, Unova _(future only)**  
><strong>_**Relatives:** Unnamed grandfather  
><strong><strong>Social Status: <strong>**Single. She appears to be developing feelings for Timothy King. **  
>Current Information: <strong>The most junior member and Ghost type master of the Elite Four. She is quite unusual, and it has nothing to do with the fact that she is a Gothic Lolita. There's something not quite right about this girl. She does not act like a child her age. She is very calm and composed, and speaks in reformed ways. She seems to know a lot more than she should. She is more involved with the Resistance, helping out the Junior Division.  
><strong><span>Team:<span>**  
><strong>CHANDELURE<strong> - Female - Chandelure - Level 100 - Flame Body - Quiet nature - Overheat, Shadow Ball, Curse, Inferno, Hex, Fire Blast  
><strong>JELLICENT<strong> - Female - Jellicent - Level 95 - Cursed Body - Sassy nature - Hydro Pump, Water Spout, Ice Beam, Shadow Ball, Surf, Hex  
><strong>GOLURK<strong> - Male - Golurk - Level 95 - Iron Fist - Serious nature - Focus Punch, Hammer Arm, Earthquake, Night Shade, Shadow Ball, Dynamic Punch  
><strong>COFAGRIGUS<strong> - Female - Cofagrigus - Level 95 - Mummy - Naughty nature - Destiny Bond, Mean Look, Shadow Ball, Ominous Wind, Night Shade, Hex

* * *

><p><strong>Name:<strong> Manfred Norris  
><strong><strong>Nickname:<strong>** Manny  
><strong>Alias: <strong>Manny Norris**  
>Gender:<strong> Male  
><strong>Age:<strong> 33 years  
><strong>Birth Date:<strong> February 11th _(Aquarius)_, 4968  
><strong>Hair:<strong> Dark brown, cropped  
><strong>Eyes:<strong> Brown, sharp, calm  
><strong>Height: <strong>6' 4"**  
>Blood Type:<strong> O  
><strong>Accent:<strong> Unovan  
><strong>Occupation:<strong> Martial Artist, Trainer, Member of the Elite Four  
><strong>Affiliations:<strong> Unova League _(Elite Four)_  
><strong>Badges: <strong>Trio Badge _(Vervain, Basil, Pepper)_, Basic Badge _(Tema)_, Insect Badge _(Vidar)_, Bolt Badge _(Audra)_, Ground Badge _(Enki)_, Jet Badge _(Ariel)_, Freeze Badge _(Rin)_, and Legend Badge _(Ladon and Tanith)_  
><strong>Hometown:<strong> Accumula Town, Unova _(future only)_**  
>Relatives:<strong> Unknown  
><strong><strong>Social Status: <strong>**Single. Nothing is known about his current feelings and previous relationships.**  
>Current Information: <strong>The most senior member and Fighting type master of the Elite Four. Not much is known about him. He is the least involved with the Resistance.  
><strong><span>Team:<span>**  
><strong>MIENSHAO<strong> - Male - Mienshao - Level 95 - Inner Focus - Calm nature - Aura Sphere, Hi Jump Kick, Bounce, U Turn, Drain Punch, Calm Mind  
><strong>CONKELDURR<strong> - Male - Conkeldurr - Level 90 - Guts - Bold nature - Super Power, Focus Punch, Stone Edge, Hammer Arm, Dynamic Punch, Leer  
><strong>SAWK<strong> - Male - Sawk - Level 90 - Sturdy - Brave nature - Reversal, Close Combat, Brick Break, Retaliate, Counter, Endure  
><strong>THROH<strong> - Male - Throh - Level 90 - Guts - Adamant nature - Reversal, Superpower, Circle Throw, Body Slam, Vital Throw, Endure

* * *

><p><strong>Name:<strong> Delano Karan  
><strong><strong>Nickname:<strong>** Del  
><strong>Alias: <strong>None**  
>Gender:<strong> Male  
><strong>Age:<strong> 26 years  
><strong>Birth Date:<strong> June 17th _(Gemini)_, 4975  
><strong>Hair:<strong> Longish, shaggy, jet black, usually tied back in low ponytail  
><strong>Eyes:<strong> Icy blue, sharp, happy  
><strong>Height: <strong>5' 11"**  
>Blood Type:<strong> B  
><strong>Accent:<strong> Unovan  
><strong>Occupation:<strong> Trainer, Member of the Elite Four  
><strong>Affiliations:<strong> Unova League _(Elite Four)_  
><strong>Badges: <strong>Trio Badge _(Vervain, Basil, Pepper)_, Basic Badge _(Tema)_, Insect Badge _(Vidar)_, Bolt Badge _(Audra)_, Ground Badge _(Enki)_, Jet Badge _(Ariel)_, Freeze Badge _(Rin)_, and Legend Badge _(Ladon and Tanith)_  
><strong>Hometown:<strong> Icirrus City, Unova _(future only)**  
><strong>_**Relatives:** Unknown  
><strong><strong>Social Status: <strong>**In a relationship with Audra. He seems to be very fond of her. It is unknown if he has had any previous relationships. **  
>Current Information: <strong>The second most senior member and Dark type master of the Elite Four. Not much is known about him. He doesn't seem to be that interested in the Resistance.  
><strong><span>Team:<span>**  
><strong>BISHARP<strong> - Male - Bisharp - Level 95 - Inner Focus - Serious nature - Guillotine, Swords Dance, Iron Head, Night Slash, Cut, Payback  
><strong>KROOKODILE<strong> - Male - Krookodile - Level 90 - Moxie - Rash nature - Outrage, Earthquake, Dig, Crunch, Foul Play, Scary Face  
><strong>SCRAFTY<strong> - Male - Scrafty - Level 90 - Moxie - Naughty nature - Head Smash, Focus Punch, Hi Jump Kick, Crunch, Payback, Facade  
><strong>MANDIBUZZ<strong> - Female - Mandibuzz - Level 90 - Big Pecks - Modest nature - Mirror Move, Brave Bird, Bone Rush, Dark Pulse, Air Slash, Punishment  
><strong>ZORUA<strong> - Female - Zorua - Level 80 - Illusion - Quirky nature - Night Daze, Nasty Plot, Agility, Foul Play, Dark Pulse, Sucker Punch - _pet_

* * *

><p><strong>Name:<strong> Katherine Willow  
><strong><strong>Nickname:<strong>** Kate, Katie  
><strong>Alias: <strong>None**  
>Gender:<strong> Female  
><strong>Age:<strong> 16 years  
><strong>Birth Date:<strong> September 20th _(Virgo)_, 4984  
><strong>Hair:<strong> Long, wavy light brown  
><strong>Eyes:<strong> Periwinkle blue, almond-shaped, nervous, penetrating  
><strong>Height: <strong>5' 4"**  
>Blood Type:<strong> O  
><strong>Accent:<strong> Unovan  
><strong>Occupation:<strong> Trainer, Psychic, Member of the Elite Four  
><strong>Affiliations:<strong> Unova League _(Elite Four)_  
><strong>Badges: <strong>Trio Badge _(Vervain, Basil, Pepper)_, Basic Badge _(Tema)_, Insect Badge _(Vidar)_, Bolt Badge _(Audra)_, Ground Badge _(Enki)_, Jet Badge _(Ariel)_, Freeze Badge _(Rin)_, and Legend Badge _(Ladon and Tanith)_  
><strong>Hometown:<strong> Nuvema Town, Unova _(future only)**  
><strong>_**Relatives:** Elizabeth Willow _(older sister)_  
><strong><strong>Social Status: <strong>**Single, which isn't very surprising. She has been silently crushing on Alan Vin for several years. She has had no previous relationships. **  
>Current Information: <strong>The second most junior member and Psychic type master of the Elite Four. She is extremely timid and shy. She is very gentle and reserved. However, she loves Pokemon with a passion, and must be a brilliant battler. She has extremely powerful psychic abilities, and her range of power has yet to be entirely revealed. Her first Pokemon was a Gothita, who is now a Gothitelle. She is involved with the Resistance.  
><strong><span>Team:<span>**  
><strong>GOTHITELLE<strong> - Female - Gothitelle - Level 95 - Frisk - Calm nature - Psychic, Heal Block, Future Sight, Shadow Ball, Psyshock, Protect  
><strong>MUSHARNA<strong> - Female - Musharna - Level 90 - Forewarn - Gentle nature - Hypnosis, Dream Eater, Psychic, Lucky Chant, Nightmare, Psyshock  
><strong>BEHEEYEM<strong> - Female - Beheeyem - Level 90 - Telepathy - Quiet nature - Wonder Room, Synchronoise, Heal Block, Psychic, Simple Beam, Zen Headbutt  
><strong>SWOOBAT<strong> - Female - Swootbat - Level 90 - Unaware - Jolly nature - Heart Stamp, Psychic, Air Slash, Attract, Future Sight, Aerial Ace

* * *

><p><strong><span>THE UNOVA LEAGUE<span>  
><strong>

Champion: **Shirou** [19] (Various types)

Elite Four: **Raven** [12] (Ghost types), **Manny** [33] (Fighting types), **Delano** [26] (Dark types), and **Katherine** [16] (Psychic types)

Gyms:

Striaton Gym (Trio Badge) - **Basil** [20] (Grass types), **Pepper** [18] (Fire types), and **Vervain** [22] (Water types)

Nacrene Gym (Basic Badge) - **Tema** [31] (Normal types)

Castelia Gym (Insect Badge) - **Vidar** [22] (Bug types)

Nimbasa Gym (Bolt Badge) - **Audra** [21] (Electric types)

Driftveil Gym (Quake Badge) - **Enki** [28] (Ground types)

Mistraton Gym (Jet Badge) - **Ariel** [23] (Flying types)

Icirrus Gym (Freeze Badge) - **Rin** [27] (Ice types)

Opelucid Gym (Legend Badge) - **Ladon** [61] (Dragon types) and **Tanith** [18] (Dragon types)

* * *

><p><strong>Name: <strong>Flax Ama  
><strong><strong><strong>Nickname:<strong>** **None**  
>Alias: <strong>None**  
>Gender: <strong>Male**  
>Age: <strong>19 years**  
>Birth Date: <strong>February 10th _(Aquarius)_, 2005 **  
>Hair: <strong>Curly, messy, platinum blonde**  
>Eyes: <strong>Icy blue, sharp, depends on mood**  
>Height: <strong>6' 0"**  
>Blood Type: <strong>AB**  
><strong>Accent:<strong> **Unovan, with hints of Kantoan**  
>Occupation: <strong>Trainer, Admin**  
>Affiliations: <strong>The Government _(Underground)**  
><strong>_****Badges: ****None**  
>Hometown: <strong>Undella Town, Unova _(past only)_**  
>Relatives: <strong>Unknown**  
><strong>Social Status: <strong>**Unknown, though he was sent to seduce Topaz Rosso, which failed, and he was successful in manipulating her sister, Cerise.**  
>Current Information: <strong>The admin representing yellow. He is a self-absorbed, haughty individual. He loves to taunt and mock others, being quite the bully. He is a manipulator, usually going after girls to have his way with them. He is a sadist and sexist. He is a excellent battler, easily giving the Resistance a hard time. He has a extreme hatred for Topaz Rosso, and usually targets her during their encounters. It hs been recently revealed that he is the reason that Alan gave up his position as Unova Champion. His first Pokemon as a shiny Pichu, named Bolt, who is now a Raichu.**  
><span>Team:<span>**  
><strong>BOLT<strong> - Male - Raichu _(shiny)_ - Level 100 - Static - Hardy nature - Thunderbolt, Hyper Beam, Iron Tail, Focus Blast, Thunder, Flash  
><strong>AMPHAROS<strong> - Male - Ampharos - Level 100 - Static - Lonely nature - Power Gem, Light Screen, Signal Beam, Discharge, Thunder, Charge  
><strong>MANECTRIC<strong> - Male - Manectric - Level 100 - Lightningrod - Rash nature - Thunder, Wild Charge, Roar, Thunder Fang, Howl, Bite  
><strong>LUXRAY<strong> - Male - Luxray - Level 100 - Intimidate - Adamant nature - Wild Charge, Crunch, Swagger, Spark, Thunder, Iron Tail  
><strong>ZEBSTRIKA<strong> - Male - Zebstrika - Level 100 - Motor Drive - Naughty nature - Thrash, Flame Charge, Wild Charge, Charge Beam, Double Team, Volt Switch  
><strong>EELEKTROSS<strong> - Male - Eelektross - Level 100 - Levitate - Mild nature - Zap Cannon, Crunch, Thunderbolt, Thunder Wave, Dragon Tail, Thunder

* * *

><p><strong>Name: <strong>Maroon Marun  
><strong><strong><strong>Nickname:<strong>** **None**  
>Alias: <strong>None**  
>Gender: <strong>Male**  
>Age: <strong>19 years**  
>Birth Date: <strong>March 31st _(Aries)_, 2012**  
>Hair: <strong>Short, shaggy, brilliant crimson**  
>Eyes: <strong>Bright cherry red, sharp, mischievous**  
>Height: <strong>6' 0"**  
>Blood Type: <strong>A**  
><strong>Accent:<strong> **Kantoan**  
>Occupation: <strong>Trainer, Admin**  
>Affiliations: <strong>The Government _(Underground)_**  
><strong>Badges: <strong>**None**  
>Hometown: <strong>Cinnabar Island, Kanto _(past only)_**  
>Relatives: <strong>Unknown**  
><strong><strong>Social Status: <strong>****Unknown**  
>Current Information: <strong>The admin representing red. He is loud, passionate, and wild. He has a fiery spirit usually used to mock and taunt. He likes to have fun, and usually that fun is battling or attacking someone. He is now assisting the Resistance by remaining behind in the Government to keep his eyes on things. He has helped the Resistance multiple times. His first Pokemon was a Charmander, now a Charizard.**  
><span>Team:<span>**  
><strong>CHARIZARD<strong> - Male - Charizard - Level 100 - Blaze - Hasty nature - Flamethrower, Aerial Ace, Steel Wing, Fire Pledge, Fly, Dragon Pulse  
><strong>TYPHLOSION<strong> - Male - Typhlosion - Level 100 - Blaze - Mild nature - Lava Plume, Double Edge, Inferno, Flamethrower, Eruption, Swift  
><strong>BLAZIKEN<strong> - Male - Blaziken - Level 100 - Blaze - Lonely nature - Flare Blitz, Sky Uppercut, Brave Bird, Blaze Kick, Focus Blast, Flamethrower  
><strong>INFERNAPE<strong> - Male - Infernape - Level 100 - Blaze - Brave nature - Flame Wheel, Close Combat, Mach Punch, Flamethrower, Brick Break, Fire Blast  
><strong>EMBOAR<strong> - Male - Emboar - Level 100 - Blaze - Quirky nature - Heat Crash, Flamethrower, Head Smash, Overheat, Hammer Arm

* * *

><p><strong>Name: <strong>Verdant Aoao  
><strong><strong><strong>Nickname:<strong>** **None**  
>Alias: <strong>None**  
>Gender: <strong>Male**  
>Age: <strong>18 years**  
>Birth Date: <strong>May 30th _(Gemini)_, 2014**  
>Hair: <strong>Longish, straight, emerald green, usually tied back in short ponytail**  
>Eyes: <strong>Forest green, sharp, calm**  
>Height: <strong>5' 7"**  
>Blood Type: <strong>B**  
><strong>Accent:<strong> **Hoennian, with hints of Kantoan**  
>Occupation: <strong>Trainer, Admin**  
>Affiliations: <strong>The Government _(Underground)_**  
><strong>Badges: <strong>**None**  
>Hometown: <strong>Fortree City, Hoenn _(past only)_**  
>Relatives: <strong>Unknown**  
><strong><strong>Social Status: <strong>****Unknown**  
>Current Information: <strong>The admin representing green. Not much is known about him, other than that he is gay. He seems to be very friendly and considerate towards others. His first Pokemon was a Bulbasaur, who is now a Venusaur.**  
><span>Team:<span>**  
><strong>VENUSAUR<strong> - Male - Venusaur - Level 100 - Overgrow - Mild nature - Vine Whip, Solar Beam, Petal Dance, Grass Pledge, Growth, Leech Seed  
><strong>MEGANIUM<strong> - Male - Meganium - Level 100 - Overgrow - Gentle nature - Petal Dance, Body Slam, Aromatherapy, Solar Beam, Energy Ball, Synthesis  
><strong>SCEPTILE<strong> - Male - Sceptile - Level 100 - Overgrow - Hardy nature - Leaf Storm, Night Slash, Leaf Blade, X-Scissor, Slam, Screech  
><strong>TORTERRA<strong> - Male - Torterra - Level 100 - Overgrow - Lax nature - Giga Drain, Earthquake, Leaf Storm, Crunch, Curse, Wood Hammer  
><strong>SERPERIOR<strong> - Female - Serperior - Level 100 - Overgrow - Naughty nature - Leaf Blade, Wrap, Attract, Vine Whip, Coil, Giga Drain

* * *

><p><strong>Name: <strong>Pink Mazenta  
><strong><strong><strong>Nickname:<strong>** **None**  
>Alias: <strong>None**  
>Gender: <strong>Female**  
>Age: <strong>17 years**  
>Birth Date: <strong>August 14th _(Leo)_, 2017**  
>Hair: <strong>Long, straight, pink, goes down to small of back**  
>Eyes: <strong>Pink, almond-shaped, critical**  
>Height: <strong>5' 5"**  
>Blood Type: <strong>O**  
><strong>Accent:<strong> **Johtoan, with hints of Kantoan**  
>Occupation: <strong>Trainer, Admin**  
>Affiliations: <strong>The Government _(Underground)_**  
><strong>Badges: <strong>**None**  
>Hometown: <strong>Goldenrod City, Johto _(past only)_**  
>Relatives: <strong>Cadet Mazenta _(son)**  
><strong>_******Social Status: ******Unknown**  
>Current Information: <strong>The admin that replaced Grey Kuro. Not much is known about her, other than the fact that she is haughty, cocky, and likes to mock and taunt like the other admins. It has been revealed that she sleeps around with the other admins, and one time she made a mistake and produced her son, Cadet. It has recently been revealed that Cadet's father is Grey. Her first Pokemon was a Cleffa, who is now a Clefable.**  
><span>Team:<span>  
>CLEFABLE<strong> - Female - Clefable - Level 100 - Magic Guard - Naive nature - Meteor Mash, Sweet Kiss, Metronome, Psychic, Return, Hyper Beam  
><strong>CHANSEY<strong> - Female - Chansey - Level 100 - Natural Cure - Modest nature - Egg Bomb, Copycat, Double Edge, Protect, Heal Pulse, Frustration  
><strong>FLAAFY<strong> - Female - Flaafy - Level 100 - Static - Impish nature - Power Gem, Cotton Spore, Thunder, Discharge, Signal Beam, Electro Ball  
><strong>SMOOTCHUM<strong> - Female - Smootchum - Level 72 - Forewarn - Quirky nature - Sweet Kiss, Perish Song, Ice Beam, Fake Tears, Blizzard, Psychic, Mean Look  
><strong>GASTRODON<strong> - Female - Gastrodon _(West Sea)_ - Level 82 - Storm Drain - Hardy nature - Muddy Water, Body Slam, Mud Bomb, Water Pulse, Recover, Surf  
><strong>MUSHARNA<strong> - Female - Musharna - Level 91 - Synchronize - Gentle nature - Psychic, Lucky Chant, Yawn, Dream Eater, Shadow Ball, Trick Room

* * *

><p><strong>Name: <strong>Karen Karin  
><strong><strong>Nickname:<strong>** None  
><strong>Alias: <strong>None**  
>Gender: <strong>Female  
><strong>Age:<strong> 56 years  
><strong>Birth Date:<strong> Unknown, 1987  
><strong>Hair:<strong> Long, wavy, silver**  
>Eyes:<strong> Silvery-blue, narrow, calm  
><strong>Height:<strong> 5' 6"  
><strong>Blood Type:<strong> B  
><strong>Accent:<strong> Johtoan  
><strong>Occupation:<strong> Trainer, Masked Child, ex-Elite Four Member, Admin  
><strong>Affiliations:<strong> The Indigo League, the Government _(Underground)_  
><strong>Badges: <strong>Unknown  
><strong>Hometown:<strong> Unknown _(past and future)_  
><strong>Relatives:<strong> Unknown  
><strong><strong><strong>Social Status: <strong>****Unknown**  
>Current Information: <strong>The first admin, and Synis's right hand woman. She is sinister, sly, and cruel. Not much else is known about her. Her first Pokemon was a Eevee, who is now a Umbreon.  
><strong><span>Team:<span>  
>UMBREON<strong> - Male - Umbreon - Level 100 - Synchronize - Naughty nature - Faint Attack, Moonlight, Dark Pulse, Shadow Ball, Assurance, Iron Tail  
><strong>HOUNDOOM<strong> - Female - Houndoom - Level 100 - Flash Fire - Rash nature - Flamethrower, Dark Pulse, Sludge Bomb, Nasty Plot, Fire Blast, Shadow Ball  
><strong>WEAVILE<strong> - Female - Weavile - Level 100 - Pressure - Quirky nature - Ice Punch, Night Slash, Low Kick, Ice Shard, Blizzard, Dark Pulse  
><strong>ABSOL<strong> - Female - Absol - Level 100 - Super Luck - Calm nature - Detect, Perish Song, Night Slash, Psycho Cut, Sucker Punch, Future Sight  
><strong>SPIRITOMB<strong> - Female - Spiritomb - Level 100 - Pressure - Lonely nature - Curse, Confuse Ray, Pain Split, Sucker Punch, Dark Pulse, Shadow Ball  
><strong>HONCHKROW<strong> - Female - Honchkrow - Level 100 - Super Luck - Bashful nature - Thunder Wave, Whirlwind, Drill Peck, Sucker Punch, Fly, Quash

* * *

><p><strong>Name: <strong>Obsidian Synis  
><strong><strong>Nickname:<strong>** None  
><strong>Alias: <strong>President Obsidian Synis**  
>Gender: <strong>Male  
><strong>Age:<strong> Unknown  
><strong>Birth Date:<strong> January 10th (Capricorn), 9984  
><strong>Hair:<strong> Short, neat, white  
><strong>Eyes:<strong> Dark brown, sharp, penetrating, serious  
><strong>Height:<strong> 5' 9"  
><strong>Blood Type:<strong> O  
><strong>Accent:<strong> Kantoan  
><strong>Occupation:<strong> Warrior, Trainer, Neo-Masked Man, High Commander, President  
><strong>Affiliations:<strong> Kingdom of Aurora _(future only)_, the Government _(All)_  
><strong>Badges: <strong>None  
><strong>Hometown:<strong> Aurora, Ransei _(way in the future)_  
><strong>Relatives:<strong> Topaz Bosco _(lover; deceased)_, Jewel Synis _(daughter)_, and Jet Synis_ (son)_  
><strong><strong><strong>Social Status: <strong>****Unknown**  
>Current Information: <strong>The ultimate villain, the archenemy. He is cunning, manipulative, and extremely intelligent. He is ruthless, and will do anything to get his way. He does not care who dies in the process. Anyone who defies him dies. He has the whole world wrapped around his finger. And he is utterly insane. He kidnapped the children of the Pokedex holders on the same day, when they were the same age (five), in their respective years, so he could have his own admins. However, they escaped thanks to Celebi, but their tampered memories were erased during a accident in time travel, and they forgot everything. He is especially obsessed with Topaz Rosso because he wants her to replace his lover. He is immortal, only being able to die by beheading. He is from far, far, far into the future. His first Pokemon was a shiny male Nidoran, who is now a Nidoking. He shares a strange bond with his Nidoking called a link.  
><strong><span>Team:<span>  
>NIDOKING<strong> - Male - Nidoking _(shiny; linked)_ - Level 100 - Poison Point - Hardy nature - Megahorn, Earth Power, Thrash, Poison Jab, Earthquake, Iron Tail  
><strong>HOUNDOOM<strong> - Male - Houndoom _(shiny)_ - Level 100 - Flash Fire - Naughty nature - Inferno, Nasty Plot, Crunch, Dark Pulse, Flamethrower, Fire Blast  
><strong>AGGRON<strong> - Male - Aggron _(shiny)_ - Level 100 - Rock Head - Rash nature - Metal Burst, Giga Impact, Iron Head, Flash Cannon, Sandstorm, Superpower  
><strong>SPIRITOMB<strong> - Male - Spiritomb _(shiny)_ - Level 100 - Pressure - Impish nature - Dark Pulse, Ominous Wind, Curse, Shadow Ball, Destiny Bond, Shadow Sneak  
><strong>HYDREIGON<strong> - Male - Hydreigon _(shiny)_ - Level 100 - Levitate - Adamant nature - Outrage, Hyper Voice, Crunch, Draco Meteor, Dragon Pulse, Fly  
><strong>SCOLIPEDE<strong> - Male - Scolipede _(shiny)_ - Level 100 - Swarm - Serious nature - Double Edge, Toxic, Agility, Venoshock, Rock Climb, Steamroller

* * *

><p><strong>THE GOVERNMENT<strong>

_Political_

President: Obsidian Synis [?]

Vice President: Samuel Malenvo [50s]

_Underground_

Executive: Obsidian Synis [?]

Admins: Karen Karin [56], Flax Ama [19], Maroon Marun [19], and Pink Mazenta [17]

_Other_

Minors: Jet Synis [15]

Scientists: Professor Murasaki [48], many others

Defected: Grey Kuro [admin], Jewel Synis [minor], Navy Kaigun [admin], and Verdant Aoao [admin]

Deceased: None

* * *

><p><span>Regional Accents:<span>

Kanto - General American

Johto - New York City

Hoenn - California

Sinnoh - New England

Unova - Inland Northern American

* * *

><p><strong>Updated 103/12**

**HAPPY TWO YEAR ANNIVERSARY  
><strong>

**~Icey~**


	6. Ch 4: Final Warning

**FOREVERMORE**

**~Part Three Of The Forever Trilogy~**

**Chapter 4 **

**Final Warning**

_June 20, 5000._

_(Topaz's POV)  
><em>

_BANG! BANG!_

The gunshots rang in my ears, and for a moment I couldn't breathe. Two bullets for two trainers. Grey and Scarlet. I couldn't move. I just stared at the door for the longest time, not moving an inch, barely breathing. Grey and Scarlet. Oh my Arceus. _Grey and Scarlet!_

Suddenly, there was screaming—it sounded like Scarlet—and someone was shaking me hard, yelling at me.

"Topaz! Topaz! Snap out of it!" Rubin was the one shaking me by the shoulders. "We have to stay calm! Topaz?"

I blinked, and stared at him for a couple of seconds. Then his words sunk in. Rubin was right. We had to stay calm and rational. That was the only way we could be of any help. I steeled myself, and nodded.

"You're right," I said. "I'm sorry."

He released me, looking relieved. "It's okay. It's only natural that you'd freak out if your best friend slash ex-boyfriend just possibly got shot."

Good Arceus, I did not understand that boy. His words were not bitter, nor annoyed, or even sarcastic. He seriously meant that. I almost facepalmed right then and there.

"He was never my boyfriend! Argh, can we have this conversation later?" I sighed. "We kinda have to save them!"

"Oh? So it's 'them', then?"

"Shut up!"

"You know I'm just teasing you, right?"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Let's just go!"

I yanked open the door, and we bounded in. I would never forget that sight for as long as I lived. There stood Maroon, in all his cocky glory, pointing a smoking gun at Grey and Scarlet. Grey was holding up Scarlet, who was unconscious; she had to be the one who got shot, though where I could not see. And I hoped she was unconscious.

"Oh, look who we have here," said Maroon, moving the gun towards us. "It's Blondie and Sissy Boy."

We didn't get a chance to say anything because Maroon fired the gun. Rubin grabbed me, and pushed me down right as Raiden leaped off my shoulder, his tail coated with silver, and deflected the bullet with Iron Tail. Then the shiny Pikachu launched a weak electric shock, zapping the weapon out of the admin's hand.

Maroon cursed loudly. "You pesky rat!" he snapped, moving towards the gun.

But a cute little Pachirisu darted forward, and swatted the gun with her tail. It slid towards Grey, out of Maroon's reach. Still holding Scarlet, he knelt down, and picked up the weapon. And he gave Maroon the darkest glare I had ever seen. It made me want to shiver. Suddenly, I felt Rubin take my hand and pull me onto my feet, tugging me closer to him.

"I never thought you'd resort to using guns," said Grey, his voice like ice. "How pathetic."

Maroon sneered. "Weapons do better jobs than Pokemon."

Raiden, Joy, and Squirrel all growled at his words. Grey lifted the gun, and pointed it at Maroon. Was he seriously gonna kill him? I had no idea!

"I have a message for Synis," said Grey. "Tell him it's started. And we'll finish it. War is a terrible thing, but we have no other choice. The government will fall."

Without another word, he tossed the gun into the air, and Squirrel destroyed it with a Thunderbolt before returning to her trainer. Then Grey turned to face us.

"Let's go."

...

Scarlet had been shot in the tailbone. And from what she said when she came to, she could not feel her legs. This was not good. We had to get her back to Mount Silver as soon as possible. We had to get her some help. Not to mention that Lady had been shot, too.

The flight back to Mount Silver was quiet. Scarlet was able to hold onto Chari, so she was fine. Zeus was able to carry me by hanging onto my torso with his claws. He didn't hurt me because he his grip was gentle. I was still able to enjoy flying with Zeus even with the grim circumstances.

That is, until I realized we were being followed.

Flying Pokemon with saddles and riders were chasing us. And the riders were firing at us with laser guns, which could do even more than regular bullets. Great.

Grey cursed. "Split up!"

Dragon veered away, followed by Chari. Zeus dodged the laser bullets, gripping me a little tighter. Serenity and Rubin were still with us, just a little further away. The Altaria was dodging shots, too.

I took out Raiden's Poke Ball, and released the Pikachu. I lifted him up so he could perch on Zeus's back. He would be our own little weapon.

"Raiden!" I shouted. "Start zapping those Pokemon!"

Rubin saw what we were doing, and released Joy, and started having her launch her own attacks at the enemy. All it took for Raiden, due to being so high leveled, was one hit, but for Joy it took several attacks. And one by one they began to fall. It made me feel better that the riders had parachutes.

But this was war. I should have wanted them to die, not live.

"Faster, Zeus!" I shouted.

The Aerodactyl pumped his wings harder, gaining speed. Serenity was easily keeping pace with us. We were doing great. I hoped Grey and Scarlet were just as fine. I was already worried enough about the latter, you know.

And as Zeus and Serenity finally flew side by side, the last enemy fell.

* * *

><p><strong>This was shorter than I thought, but whatever.<strong>

**Scarlet was the one who got shot! You'll have to wait a little longer to find out what will happen to her.**

**To joe teh afro: I know technically Green (girl) has blue eyes, and Blue (boy) has green eyes, but I switched them to match their names. Blue and Green were dating in the part in the past of Furthermore, but it's pretty obvious they broke up since Jade is Silver and Green's daughter.**

**To the other anon: That was a typo xD Grey meant Sapphire (the OC who died), not Sapph, Rubin's sister. Sapphire is always the OC because Sapph's full name is Sapphira. The person who made her created her before Sapph was in the story in Nevermore, so sorry for the confusion.**

**To Magic Dreamer: I would pm you, but I'm feeling lazy xD Bronze is a brilliant name! Why didn't I think of that? Corundum is a boy. He's going to be another mini-Ruby! xD As for who Grey ends up with, she doesn't show up till this story ;) She's one of the OCs that were made for the prize of the art contest... *shifty eyes***

**REVIEEEEW!**


	7. Ch 5: Trouble In And Out

**FOREVERMORE**

**~Part Three Of The Forever Trilogy~**

**Chapter 5**

**Trouble In And Out **

_June 21, 5000._

_(Topaz's POV)  
><em>

Scarlet was paralyzed from the waist down from those gun shots. And nothing could change that, except for a wish from Jirachi, maybe. I felt so sorry for her. Grey told us while we were waiting for the news about her injury that she had pushed him out of the way of the bullets. Scarlet had saved his life.

Lady was fine, than Arceus. They had to operate on her shoulder to get the bullet out, but no serious damage had been done. Rubin was relieved. I was, too. If something serious had happened to the Mightyena due to Rubin, he would probably be very upset. Depressed, even.

We informed Tibbs of the no-so-successful mission. Our goal had been to destroy the place, but we hadn't. But Tibbs told us our safety was the most important thing. We had made the right decisions. Rubin and I had proven ourselves. Scarlet did, too, but due to her paralysis, she wouldn't be able to continue to be a commander. We were given the next day off.

However, when we were away on the mission, something happened. Apparently, Gold and Sapph got in such a big fight that she ran away crying. Whatever that boy did or said really hurt her feelings. And now she was hiding in her room, refusing to see anyone—even Rubin.

No one had any idea about what was going on. Gold wasn't much help, either. He was off doing his own thing. And I decided to track him down, and wring the truth out of him. We needed our wild girl back already!

But before I could even do anything, Professor Pine called us to his lab. We all went there, minus Gold, Sapph, and Diamonda. Something else was up, apparently. The professor was watching something on one of the many computers in the lab. It looked like a moving bar graph way off the charts.

"Professor, we're here," said Plato. "What's going on?"

"Ah, thank you for coming. I've been monitoring the energy waves of legendary Pokemon," said Professor Pine. "I wanted to see if any of them are active. For instance, Celebi, the legendary Time Travel Pokemon, is very busy. However, these readings...are Dialga."

"Dialga?" gasped Jade. "As in the legendary Pokemon that controls time?"

"Yes," said the professor, nodding. "It is called the Temporal Pokemon. It has been using its powers a lot lately."

"Huh! I wonder what it's doing?" mused Rubin.

"Professor, do you want us to investigate?" asked Viola.

"Ah, you just read my mind," said Professor Pine. "Yes, I would appreciate that. But be careful. Try not to draw the government's attention. And do not anger Dialga."

If Sapph were here, she would be thrilled to have a new adventure. But she wasn't here; she was sulking in her room, refusing to talk to anyone. I needed to talk to Gold. Maybe I could stay here...

"Guys, is it okay if I stay behind?" I asked as we began to head out of the lab. "I want to get to the bottom of what happened with Sapph and Gold."

"That's fine," said Grey. "We're good."

"If Topaz is staying, so am I," said Rubin. "Besides, I'm worried about my sister!"

"Fine," Grey said stiffly. "Everyone else, let's go."

We all left Professor Pine's lab. Grey, Am, Plato, Jade, and Viola headed off on their mission. Rubin and I stood outside of the lab quietly for a moment or two.

"He really doesn't like me, does he?" said Rubin.

"Do you really have to ask me that question?" I said with a sigh. "Come on. Let's go find Gold."

We found the boy in his room. Normally, I would never ever go into Gold's room, but I had Rubin with me. Gold's room was an awful mess. He was lounging on his bed, reading a magazine.

"Gold Junior, you have a lot of explaining to do!" I yelled.

He jumped, startled. "Topaz? Rubin? What are you doing in here?"

"Is that porn?" Rubin asked suspiciously.

"What? No! Why would you even thing that?"

"Oh, I don't know," said Rubin. "Maybe because you're _Gold_."

I sighed. "Can we stay on topic? Thank you. Okay, Gold. What did you do to Sapph?"

"Nothing!" he exclaimed. "She's the one who exploded on me!"

"There has to be a good reason why," said Rubin, putting his hands on his hips.

He sighed. "Well, this is what happened..."

...

_(Goldy's POV)  
><em>

I was in my room with Exploso, my Typhlosion, looking at my magazines—which really were porn, but I wasn't going to tell them that—when Sapph just came waltzing in without knocking or even shouting she was coming in.

"Sapph!" I yelled, hastily hiding the magazine under my pillow. "What're you doing in here?"

"I need to talk to you," she said.

Sapph was the only girl I just did not understand. She drove me nuts. Out of all my girl friends—ha, girl friends—she was the weirdest. Jade was the easies to understand—she was the typical girly-girl. Viola was the smart tomboy, if those two things even go together. Diamonda used to be a diva/slut, but she had turned into a nice, somewhat wholesome, and kind of proud person. And Topaz—I could use a gazillion words to describe her, including gorgeous, caring, stubborn, and just a little bit dense. But Sapph? I had no freaking clue.

"Okay," I said slowly. "What's up?"

She shut the door behind her, which surprised me even more. Sapph of all people would know better than to be in my bedroom with me with the door shut. This was kind of freaking me out.

She suddenly looked nervous, tucking some of her hair behind her ear rather cutely—forget I even said that. "Um, well...do you think I'm pretty?"

Her question shocked me. Since when did Sapph care about how she looked? "_What_?"

"You heard me," she snapped. "Well?"

I smiled slyly at her, and flopped down on my belly on the bed. "Well, facial wise, you have this wild beauty about you...but, body wise, you suck. Seriously, you have barely any more boobage than Topaz!"

Of course she started hitting on me. Ha, hitting on me.

"SHUT UP!" she screeched.

"Ow! You asked for my freaking opinion, woman!"

"I DIDN'T ASK YOU TO INSULT ME!" she yelled, still punching me.

"OKAY! YOU'RE THE SEXIEST WOMAN ALIVE!"

"IT'S TOO LATE, MORON!"

Finally, I had had enough. I was tired of her abuse. I rolled out of the way of her next punch, and grabbed her wrist, yanking her onto the bed with me. She let out a startled cry.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Will you stop squirming and listen for a second?" I snapped, pushing her back down; I was on top of her. "Jeez, what your problem today? Why do you suddenly care about how you look?"

"None of your business," she snapped, turning red.

"Oh, I get it. I'm making you uncomfortable, eh? Ha ha! Usually, when I have girls like this, they like it."

She slapped me across the face. "Get off me, you pervert!"

"Jeez, woman, relax. I'm not going to do anything. Just answer the darn question!"

"N-no! I c-can't!"

I frowned. "Why not? Wait—do you _like-like_ someone?"

"No!" She was even redder now.

"Score! You can tell me, Sapph!"

"No, I can't! Just drop it!"

"Aw, come on, Sapph!" I whined. "I swear I won't tell a single soul!"

"NO! UGH! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"

And with that, she shoved me off of her, and ran out of the room, crying. I sat and stared at the open door, dumbfounded.

What the hell?

...

_(Topaz's POV)  
><em>

Well, that was an interesting story.

"Sapph likes someone?" asked Rubin. "And why did she get so upset when you asked her who?"

"I have no idea!" exclaimed Gold.

"Are you two both dense?" I yelled. "Ugh! I'm going to go talk to Sapph now!"

And with that, I stormed out of the bedroom.

* * *

><p><strong>I have to admit, it was fun writing in Gold's POV xD<strong>

**Sapph, you really set yourself up with that one.**

**Sapph: Shut up!**

**Goldy: You know you liked it~ ;D**

**Sapph: SHUT UP! *punches***

**Topaz & Rubin: *sigh***

**Yeah, Scarlet is paralyzed from the waist down.**

**REVIEW!**


	8. Ch 6: A New Family Member

**FOREVERMORE**

**~Part Three Of The Forever Trilogy~**

**Chapter 5**

**A New Family Member **

_June 21, 5000._

_(Topaz's POV)  
><em>

I pounded on Sapph's door. She was going to tell me whether she wanted to or not. I would get the truth out of her one way or another. This needed to be resolved already. We needed to be unified with war brewing, not separated.

"Go away!" came Sapph's voice.

"Sapph! It's Topaz! Come on, let me in! I want to talk to you!"

"Well, I don't feel like talking!"

"Sapph! Rubin and I know what happened. Let me in."

There was silence for a few moments. "...Fine. Tori, let her in."

There was a dragging sound, and then the door opened, revealing Tori, Sapph's Blaziken. She nodded to me, and stepped aside. I walked inside the room, shocked by the sight.

Sapph looked awful. Her eyes were bloodshot, and she had an extreme case of bedhead. She was still in her pajamas—a black spaghetti strap tank top, and Torchic shorts. She was sitting on her bed with a box of tissues, and Skari, her Skarmory, was nested in the blankets. I had never seen her like this, nor did I ever want to see her like this again.

"I know I look like crap," she said stiffly. "You don't have to stare."

"Sorry," I said hastily. "Can I sit down?"

"Sure," she said, picking up the box of tissues, and scooting over closer to her pillows.

I sat down next to her after giving Skari a pat. "Okay. Why in Arceus's name did you ask Gold if he thinks you're pretty?"

She took the time to blow her nose, and tossed the tissue into the overflowing trash can. "I don't know."

"You're lying," I said.

"No, I'm not," she said.

"You like someone."

"N-no, I don't."

"Then why did you just stutter, and why are you blushing?"

"Shut up!"

I sighed. Why did she have to be so difficult? Skari and Tori looked annoyed. I didn't blame them. I was starting to get annoyed at her, too.

"Sapph, I know you like someone," I said. "You admitted that much to Gold."

She sighed, and ran a hand through her hair, messing it up even more. "Okay, okay. I like someone."

"Will you tell me who?" I asked.

"No."

"That's fine. I won't pressure you like Gold."

She sighed again, this time rather loudly. She glared at me. "Arceus, stop being so nice!"

"I'm really not that nice."

"I know that." She sighed. "Okay, fine. I like _him_."

"Him?" I asked, confused for a moment. "Oh...you mean Gold?"

"Yes," she groaned. "I don't understand why. He's such a pervert! And he's so _annoying_! I can't _stand_ him! Ugh! He drives me nuts! Especially when he smiles that cocky grin of his! And his hair is so _sloppy_! I know I'm one to talk, but still! And his eyes...oh, I love his eyes. Gah, I have it bad, don't I?"

I snickered a little. "Yeah, I think so. But so do I, so don't feel bad."

She groaned, and rolled her eyes at me, flopping down on the bed. "Arceus help me."

"Actually, I'm going to help you," I said. "Get dressed, and meet me in the lounge."

...

When I walked into the lounge, Rubin and Gold were talking on one of the couches. They both looked up as I walked over, and plopped down next to my boyfriend.

"How did it go?" asked Rubin.

"Wonderfully," I said. "I found out who she likes."

"Who? You gotta tell me!" Gold said excitedly.

"No way," I said. "Sapph trusted me with the secret, and I'm not about to tell anyone."

He sighed heavily, and slumped back on the couch, looking dejected. Why did he want to know so badly? Maybe he had feelings for her? Ugh, I really needed to leave this stuff to Jade. She was better at it than me.

Sapph finally appeared, coming from the hallway the girls' rooms were in. She had thrown on a t-shirt, and a pair of jean shorts. She had brushed her hair a little, too. She still looked bad, though. She trudged up to us.

"There is no way I'm sitting next to the pervert," she said.

I immediately scooted over so she could sit between me and Rubin. I expected Gold to make some rude comment, but he stayed silent, thank Arceus.

"Are you okay now?" Rubin asked her.

She shrugged. "I guess so."

No one got a chance to say anything because everyone else burst into the lounge. Jade came rushing in first, dragging Plato by the hand, followed by Viola, then Grey and Am, and lastly a strange girl.

She had to be around eighteen or so years old. She was slightly taller than Rubin, and had black hair in a messy ponytail, and pink eyes. She was wearing a thin, white hoodie with red stripes on the sleeves, a black jogging shirt that didn't cover her midriff, and tan short-shorts. Black hiking boots donned her feet, and she had brown gloves on her hand. A winged-shaped clip pulled back her the bangs on the left side of her head.

"Oh my gosh! Guys, you'll never guess what!" gushed Jade. "Gold, you and Am have a sister!"

"WHAT?" demanded Gold, standing up. "I have a SISTER now, too?"

"Yes, you have a sister," said Am. "There's no need to freak out."

"You weren't kidding when you said he doesn't remember," said the girl. "What a pain. I'm Fiori. I know all of you, so there's no need to introduce yourselves."

Gold was still gawking at her.

"Oh! You're finally back!"

Diamonda appeared, with baby Aqua. She looked very pretty today. She had her hair tied back in a perfect ponytail, and for once she didn't looked overwhelmed. She really needed to stop wearing low cut shirts, though.

"Heh, what's this?" said Fiori. "A whore! Jeez, you kiddies are friends with a teenage mom?"

We all winced. Yep, that was the wrong thing to say.

"Excuse me?" screeched Diamonda. "Who do you think you are, you-"

"Um, Fiori, that might not be a good idea," Gold said, interrupting Diamonda's furious rant.

"I can handle myself, little brother," said Fiori.

"LITTLE BROTHER?"

"Yeah, got a problem with that?" she said. "Oh, don't tell me. One of you is the father!"

Cue awkward silence.

Am, who had been silent that whole time, walked up to Diamonda, and put his arm around her shoulders. And for the first time ever, he looked angry. Very angry.

"I am."

* * *

><p><strong>Meet Fiori! ;D<strong>

**I honestly think she was OOC in, but whateva.**

**Fiori belongs to Starran~**

***le gasp* SAPPH CONFESSED!**

**Anyways, review!**


	9. Ch 7: Just a Part of the Job

**FOREVERMORE**

**~Part Three Of The Forever Trilogy~**

**Chapter 7**

**Just A Part Of The Job**

_June 30, 5000._

_(Topaz's POV)  
><em>

When Grey, Am, Plato, Jade, and Viola went to find Dialga, they found Fiori. She had upset it, and was blasted forward in time during the battle. She was the only daughter of Gold and Crystal, the middle child. I was really feeling bad for Crystal now. Three kids in a row.

Well, I knew one thing for certain: Diamonda and Fiori were not about to get along.

Anyways, today was a training day. Since I was now a commander, that meant I would be training with my own squadron. However, I would be both meeting and training with them today. I had to admit, I was a little nervous.

Rubin and I went to get the lists of the names of the trainers in our respected squadrons from Tibbs himself. We were in charge of new recruits. Tibbs told us we would have to work with the recruits a lot and get the up to par. War was brewing. We were just waiting for Synis to make it official.

"This will be interesting," Rubin said as we left Tibbs's office. "I remember when we were beginners."

"Yeah," I said. "But I'm glad to have newbies. We won't have to deal with trainers that think they're better than us because they've been training longer."

"True," he said. "Well, my training hall is over here. Will you have lunch with me later?"

"Of course," I said. "See you at noon, then!"

Rubin surprised me yet again; he kissed me goodbye. That left me feeling warm and fuzzy inside. I released Raiden from his Poke Ball, and he leaped onto my shoulder. Then I headed off to my own training hall.

It took about ten minutes to find. It was pretty far out in the cave. You see, there are a hundred or so floors. The first floor has what we call 'The Town'. You can buy supplies there, and heal your Pokemon. The next floor holds the command center and Tibbs's office. The next twenty floors have training halls on them. Then there's Professor Pine's office. Everything else is living areas. And we only take up half of the mountain.

Anyways, as soon as I stepped inside, I could see that they had given me rookies. They were a ragtag group of about twenty ranging from ages eighteen to ten. Oh dear Arceus. They must have lowered the age to become a fighting trainer again, then.

"Our commander's a _little girl_?" I heard someone say.

I hoped my eye didn't just twitch. This was going to be interesting.

"Everyone line up," I said firmly, my voice void of emotion.

All of the rookies hastily formed a perfect line. Except for one guy. I swear to Arceus I had seen him before somewhere. He was about my age, on the tall side, with spiky brown hair, and blue eyes. Ah, he looked a lot like Blue, the Pokedex owner and Gym Leader of Viridian City. I walked over to him, my boots thudding. I was glad I wore my hiking boots today.

"What's your name, cadet?" I asked, Raiden stiffening on my shoulder, probably trying to look fierce.

"Cyan Oak," he said.

"Oak?" I asked. "As in the legendary professor and owner of a Pokedex?"

"Yep," he said smugly.

"Well, we'll see if you can fill those shoes then, cadet," I said. "Get in line."

Raiden let out a warning shock, and the boy quickly stepped back.

I walked away, and then turned back around to face all the cadets.

"I'm Topaz, and this Pikachu is my partner Raiden," I said. "I'm your commander. Everything I say must be obeyed. The punishment for disobedience will be severe. Is that understood?"

"Yes, ma'am!" almost everyone shouted.

I grit my teeth. "Is there a problem, Cadet Oak?"

"No, not at all!"

He was going to be difficult, that one. Maybe I should leave the punishing to Raiden. He would enjoy that.

"Okay then," I said. "Every one of you must battle me so I may assess your current level as a trainer. Who wants to go first?"

No one spoke up. You could have heard a Kricketune chirp. Figures.

"Alright then. I'll decide who goes first," I said, crossing my arms. "How about...Cadet Cyan Oak."

"I knew you'd pick me," he said, stepping up.

I narrowed my eyes, resisting the urge to roll them. "Just show me what you've got."

He took a Poke Ball off of the issued belt that came with the cadet uniform. He released a Charmeleon of all Pokemon. He must know something about Pokemon if he got a Charmander to evolve. Maybe there was some hope for him yet after all.

I took a Poke Ball off of my own belt. "Demeter, you're up!"

My Venusaur appeared in a flash of light. She let out a battle cry. The other cadets gasped and gawked. I didn't blame them. Demeter shifted on her feet, preparing for battle.

"A Venusaur? Doesn't that have a type disadvantage against my Charmeleon?" asked Cyan.

So he did know something about Pokemon. "That's true. But types don't always matter. You go first."

"Alright," he said. "Charmeleon, use Ember!"

I didn't bother to tell Demeter to dodge. The weak Fire attack barely did any damage. In the real world, levels really mattered. Cyan was shocked, as was his Charmeleon, and the rest of the crew. I smiled smugly as Demeter yawned.

"Demeter, use Vine Whip."

Vines shot out of the flower on her back, wrapping around the fire lizard, lifting it up. It let out a startled cry.

"Now finish it with Solar Beam."

"Gah! Get out of there, Charmeleon!"

But it was too late. Solar Beam had charged. The beam of light blasted across to the Charmeleon. And it was through. Demeter was just too strong.

The cadets stared at me with both awe and fear.

...

"In my squadron, I have three descendants of Pokedex holders," I told Rubin over lunch.

"Wow, really?" said Rubin. "That's amazing!"

"I know! Well, first, there's Cyan. He's descended from Blue. He's...something else. Then there's Esmeralda. She's related to Emerald. She seems fun. And, lastly, there's Jasper. He's descended from Diamond. He's pretty sweet."

"Do they know who you are related to?" he asked.

I shook my head. "No, not yet. But eventually, I will tell them."

"Maybe they can help us," he mused.

"Maybe."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay folks. Get ready for a long author's note! xD<strong>

**Fiori was extremely out of character in the last chapter. I just made her that way because I needed her and Dima to clash.**

**Yep, people, Blue, Rald, and Dia finally get proper relatives xD**

**Let's see... Oh yeah.**

**I was thinking of battle music for the admins and such.**

**Synis gets Ghetsis's definitely. And for the chanting they can be saying 'Synis' instead of 'Ghetsis' xD If anyone has any ideas for the other admins' themes, just say so in your reviews!**

**Um...I believe that's it for today. Because, really, Synis and Ghetsis are so alike it's freaky. And I came up with this before Black and White came out xD**

***le gasp* What if Synis had a child that was treated like Ghetsis treated N? *shifty eyes***

**I really need to stop coming up with ideas.**

**REVIIIEEEEEEW! :D**


	10. Ch 8: Truth Or Dare

**FOREVERMORE**

**~Part Three Of The Forever Trilogy~**

**Chapter 8  
><strong>

**Truth Or Dare  
><strong>

_July 1, 5000._

_(Grey's POV)  
><em>

I hated behind a hypocrite. I remembered telling Topaz that Rubin was better for her, better than me. But I couldn't help but dislike the boy for taking her away from me. Yes, I knew I screwed things up, and I deserved what I got, but it depressed me. I was so jealous. He made her so happy, and it pained me to see it. I wanted to be the one to make her smile, to make her laugh. Not him.

Things had gotten awkward around her. It turned out Am and Gold had a sister. Her name was Fiori, and she was eighteen. She was rather odd, I thought. Her Skitty had a bad attitude, and already got in a fight with Raiden. Not to mention the girl had quickly made enemies of Diamonda. Gold had no idea he had a sister due to the memory loss we all got from time traveling. Fiori had gotten to the future through Dialga.

"It's official," I heard Jade say. "He's gone emo."

We were in the lounge. I was sitting in a plush chair, minding my own business, thinking about everything that had happened recently. Like Sapphire's death, and Scarlet's paralysis. That girl had saved my life. But she was too possessive. She was a clingy, jealous girl with no reason to be. She annoyed me to no end. But she had saved my life.

I looked up to see Topaz, Rubin, Plato, and Jade all sitting on a couch, talking to each other.

"What?" asked Topaz. "Who's gone emo?"

"Grey, duh," said Jade. "I mean, look at him! He looks so sad..."

I immediately looked back to where I had been staring at while I had been deep in thought. Great, they were talking about me.

"That doesn't mean he's emo," said Rubin. "He's probably just tired of all the fluffy-ness going around here. Or he misses Sapphire. Or maybe that's just the way he is now?"

I couldn't stay here any longer, hearing them talk about me like I wasn't here. Well, it had been like I wasn't here. Without a sound, I stood up from the chair, and walked out of the lounge. I was headed outside. It was getting too crowded in here.

As soon as I was in the cave, and not in the secret city, I released Viper, my Serperior. It was dangerous in the cave without any protection. The wild Pokemon were extremely powerful. You had to watch yourself. The grass snake followed me as I walked.

Once I was outside of the mountain, I relaxed some. It was sunny out, and rather warm out. I didn't mind the heat; I just wouldn't be able to stay out that long without water. There was that river, though, if I could find it. That was where everything got complicated. I wish I didn't agree to join Synis when he and Karen found me in that warehouse, and took me back to the base and nursed me back to health.

Synis would pay. As would Flax. Especially the latter. I would take care of him myself if I could.

I had been so deep in thought, I hadn't realized where I had been headed. I sighed. It was that clearing. The burned hole in the ground was still there. Viper hissed, and then glanced back at me. He hadn't liked those times either.

"We'll stay here," I said, and the Serperior merely grunted.

I walked over to a tree, and sat down next to it. I needed some time to myself.

Viper suddenly tensed, and a low hiss came from his throat. I looked over at him, and then at whatever he was hissing at. It was Fiori. What was she doing here? She didn't look like she took the cave well, and her Skitty looked tired. She was holding a picnic basket.

"Hi," she said.

Viper hissed loudly. Arceus, he was annoying, too. He hated all new people.

"Lay off Viper," I said. "She's fine."

The Serperior huffed, and then slithered behind the tree. And then he peeked out from behind, and glared. I sighed. That Pokemon was more ornery than Raiden. I wondered why he had gotten than way. He wasn't like the originally.

"Anyways, hello," I said.

This was going to be a long day.

I was surprised when she sat down next to me, putting that picnic basket between us. Her Skitty glared at me, which I found amusing, and curled up into a ball next to her. Viper crept closer, but thankfully, he didn't hiss.

The silence was thick, but I didn't mind it. I knew nothing about this girl, but she didn't seem the type to do whatever she was up to. I was curious, but I just didn't feel like talking.

Suddenly, she moved, criss-crossing her legs, and turning to open the basket. I glanced at her, wondering what was in there. Viper moved closer. She pulled out a container of pudding, along with two spoons. She held one out to me.

"Like pudding?" she asked.

My lips threatened to twitch into a smile, but didn't. She was obviously trying to be friendly, but wasn't used to it. And I wasn't exactly the nicest person. I had been once, but becoming a Pokemon trainer had changed me. I would never be that happy-go-lucky little boy anymore.

"Yes, I do," I said, accepting the spoon from her. "Thanks."

Viper edged closer, eying Fiori, but he seemed to relax some. That was a good start.

Fiori took a bite of the pudding. I also took a spoonful of the dessert. It was pretty good, probably the best I had ever had. I wondered who made it. It was in our kitchen, so it had to have been either Jade or Rubin, since they did most of the cooking. Unless one of the others had magically decided to become a master chef.

Of course, thinking about cooking brought back a memory of my time in Goldenrod City as a kid, when Topaz and I were best friends, and before I became a Pokemon trainer. I scowled to myself, and pushed the memory back out of my mind. I didn't need to think about her.

"Heh, so good..."

I glanced at Fiori almost at the exact time she looked at me. She coughed, and looked around. I almost raised an eyebrow. At one point in time, I probably would have said the same thing. I remembered Sapphire telling me I needed to lighten up. She was right. I wished I could tell her that. But she was gone now.

"You're Grey, right? You were with the group that found me."

"Yeah, that's me," I said. "And you're Fiori, Am and Gold's sister."

She pumped a fist in the air. "Yep! That's my cute little brother for you!" she cheered, like if this were an anime a bunch of flowers would float around her. "...and that guy."

She must adore Gold, then, by the sound of it. Well, maybe there was a time that Gold wasn't such a idiot. And she must not like Am very much. I wondered why; he was a great guy, and a good friend of mine. There had to be some sort of back story.

Viper had slithered closer when he noticed the sad look on the face, and he curled up next to me, resting his head on my lap. I reached out to stroke his head when she asked the dreaded question.

"So, should I ask what everyone else has been asking themselves? What's making you so gloomy?"

I pondered if I should tell her. She knew nothing about what had been going on. Maybe she could help me? No, I wasn't sure yet.

"I've made some crappy decisions in my life. Everyone should know. They're not idiots. But, if you're really curious, just go ask Topaz. Hell, you could ask anyone. I'm surprised they even trust me anymore."

My words were bitter, filled with anger. I really shouldn't have said so much, or dragged her into the crap I was in. But, she wanted to know. It was all her fault.

"Topaz, huh? I had a feeling about her," she said, narrowing her eyes. "She's pretty strong, for a newbie, I heard. I also heard there was some drama around here, something about you, her and her boyfriend. You've been eying that boy like a Growlithe to a stray steak, wanting to tear it to bits." She kicked my legs up and down. "I don't know all the details, Professor Pine told me that much."

I snorted. Of course she would have a feeling about Topaz. I listened to her talk. Ah, Professor Pine. Arceus, who knew he was paying attention to all of the drama. Well, I guess I had sort of show my anger about Topaz and Rubin staying behind while we went after Dialga, no matter how mildly. But, whatever.

I let out a bitter laugh. "You have no idea. You probably don't want to know. It's...complicated."

"Ser," snorted Viper, obviously amused by my choice of words. "Serperior ser."

"It's a really long story," I said, not sure if I was telling Viper that, or Fiori, or even myself.

I really did hating being a hypocrite. Maybe even more so than being jealous. Human emotions were just so useless sometimes, so hindering. I wished I could just ignore them, and move on. But that was not easy. Not easy at all.

I really needed to keep my mouth shut.

Hm... From what I've picked up, I can guess the major details." She played with the spoon in her right hand, and scratched her Skitty's fur with the other, looking down at the river. "I guess we both know how it feels... to be the odd one out."

Well, it hadn't always been that way. But as soon as we all met up, without a single memory of each other, friendships had already been formed. I had sort of been the leader. And that had been before I turned traitor and before everyone started dating each other.

That was what really ruined things.

But, anyways, I was curious how she knew how it felt. "What happened to you?"

You know, Amethyst, right?" She asked me, and played with the spoon in her mouth, bobbing it up and down. "Am, one of the best trainers in the rebellion? Am, the oldest and older brother to everyone? Am, the soon-to-be-married-to-the-girl-of-his-dreams. Am, the one everyone looks up to? Am, the respected? Am, the loved? Am, the mature and intelligent? Am with the plan? Am, Am, Am, AM, AMETHYST?"

I should have known. Things had been tense when we found her. Am hadn't been pleased at all. Their family must have been screwed up.

"Yes, I know Am," I said, stroking Viper's head. "And I know he's not perfect. He made a mistake that's pretty obvious. He knocked up Diamonda. And soon he'll have a wife and a baby girl to take care of when the government is breathing down his throat. You're his sister. You should know he's not the type to settle down. He's not perfect. I've worked with him enough to know that. No one's perfect. I have no idea what happened to you, but I hope that helps."

I had no idea why I said all that. Maybe I wanted her to realize there was no need to hate her brother so much. No one ever comforted me for any of my pain or suffering. Maybe I didn't want others to suffer. Well, there were some others I wanted to suffer. Like Synis and his cronies.

"I learned something a long time ago," I said. "Don't try to be something you're not. You have to be yourself."

Jeez, I was being philosophical today.

She smiled at me, and then looked away. "Yeah, but when I do, no one really notices," she said, petting her Skitty. "To Mom and Dad, it's always Am, Am, Am. That's why I began to get so attached to Goldy. He was right next to me, so I showed him my love and affection." She grinned. "He's so cute."

I almost smiled. Almost. Gold was going to get annoyed with her, I was sure. Or amused. It would be more amusing for the rest of us, especially Sapph. I knew things were going to get interesting with Fiori around.

The next thing she did kind of caught me by surprise. She patted my head, mussing my hair. This time, I did raise an eyebrow. This girl was most definitely something else.

"You," she said, poking my cheek and staring at me with lazy eyes and grin. "...should listen to your own philosophies."

"I know I should," I said. "And I try. It's just...hard."

"Ser ser," said Viper, lifting his head off my lap, and eying the girl suspiciously. I sighed.

"You know, your mom and dad aren't here. I'm pretty sure you'll get noticed. We need strong trainers. The past is the past. I guess we all need to learn how to move on."

Yeah. This conversation was helping me realize what I really needed to do. Perhaps, someday, I would have to thank Fiori for that.

"Hmph. What makes you think I'm strong?" she asked me, a grin on her face. Then she looked down at the pudding, staring at it.

Well, she got me there.

I leaned against the tree, relaxing, and crossed my arms. "Well, if you tried to be like Am, you have to be. Besides, you're the daughter of two Pokedex holders. Anyways, you have to be something if you got through Mount Silver. That place isn't the easiest cave to get through."

Viper snorted, and smirked at me. It hadn't seemed like I covered myself, but the Serperior knew me well enough.

"...You can finish the pudding."

She look the last chunk of pudding, and stuffed it into her mouth. "Sooo... Goood..." She sighed happily, and placed her hand against her cheek, giggling. "Thanks soo much, I love you."

Yeah, she was a weird one. Viper snickered, and I ignored him. I sure hoped she didn't serious meant that. But she probably didn't do to her state of nirvana from the delightful pudding.

Arceus, there was something wrong with me, too. I was thinking with big words.

She cleared her throat. "Well, what if I was sneaky? What if I never tried because I already knew I would never win? Besides...SHE'S my strongest Pokemon."

I snorted. "Do you not want to be strong or something? Even if you were sneaky, you'd still never get through the cave. The wild Pokemon always find you. And even if your Skitty is your strongest, she still has to be pretty powerful. And how would you know you never win if you never tried? Excuses, excuses."

Fiori was something else. Was she being difficult on purpose? Arceus, I'd never get girls.

"Well, then why don't we go back? Maybe I'm strong, maybe I'm not. She stood up and picked up the picnic basket. The Skitty woke up and leaped onto her shoulder. She held out a hand to me. "Well?" she asked with that grin.

"Sure," I said. "Whatever you say."

I accepted her hand, and let her pull me up. Viper slithered to my side, standing up higher.

"You lead the way, Fiori," I said. "We'll see what you're made of."

"Ser ser," chuckled Viper.

We raced up to the cave, and then the battle began.

Viper, of course, did excellently against the wild Pokemon. He had a type advantage against most of them. Of course, there was the occasional Golbat, but we managed. Viper was extremely high leveled, even compared to the cave's Pokemon.

Fiori avoided most of the wild Pokemon, though I swear I saw unconscious ones I so did not battle. I just did not understand that girl. Why was she trying to hide her strength? Everyone I knew wanted to show their power, not hide it.

Since I was used to the trek, the exertion didn't bother me much. But she was panting, leaning over with her hands on her knees. If she hadn't run so much, she wouldn't be so tired.

"So, going back in now, huh?" she asked before we went inside.

"It's not like I have a choice," I said.

I returned Viper to his Poke Ball since he was so large. Since today was one of the free days, we would have no choice but to go back to the lounge. Oh joy. With a sigh, I lead the way.

Actually, almost everyone was in there. Including Scarlet. That kind of surprised me. She must have finally been released from the infirmary. Am and Diamonda were not there, which probably made Fiori feel better. Gold and Sapph were actually talking to each other. More like fighting. Everyone else looked annoyed at the duo.

Suddenly, the door opened, and Sapph popped out, looking furious. "Fiori! Argh, you need to smack some sense into your brother! He still won't apologize to me!"

Ah, that must be about their fight or whatever. Well, it was up to her if she wanted to go in there.

As soon as Sapph said those words, she looked over to the boy. Uh oh. The kid was in definite trouble. She smiled, and trotted behind him on the couch.

"You know, Gold, you really have to treat girls right. You won't live a healthy life without a girlfriend like Sapphira." Then she grabbed him, hugging him from behind, and rubbed her face is his hair. "Heh! Cute little bro, just apologize to get girl! And stop behind so stubborn!" Her expression turned sparkly, and she grabbed his wrist, and twisted it a lot. "Because you know a man is never happy if his woman isn't!"

Yeah, she was a weird one.

"Ow! Ugh, she's not my woman!" he snapped.

"FOR THE LOVE OF ARCEUS, I AM NOT HIS GIRLFRIEND!" screeched Sapph, turning red.

Rubin winced, and Topaz laughed a little. Plato sighed, and Jade giggled.

Fiori glanced at Scarlet, who scowled at her. I almost sighed.

She released Gold, and turned to face us all. "So, this is the group, huh?" She waved at everyone.

Jade bounced up off the couch, beaming. "Yep! I'm Jade, and this is Plato, my boyfriend! You already know Gold, Sapph, Am, and Diamonda, of course, and it seems like you're acquainted with Grey... Over there is Topaz and Rubin! I love them! They're so cute! Oh, yeah, this is Viola. And that's Scarlet. That's our group."

I tried not to show my disdain.

"So you're another Pokedex holder's kid?" Scarlet asked Fiori with a snort. "Hmph. What with you guys and time travel?"

Of course she'd target Fiori. Arceus, when would she lay off?

I wasn't sure if I was amused or not by how Fiori treated Gold. I sort of felt sorry for him.

She whispered something to Gold and Sapph, and then slapped the boy on the back hard, causing him to almost fall over. Yeah, things were going to get interesting. And entertaining.

Fiori gave Scarlet a weird smile, and it looked like her mouth was twitching. She patted Gold on the had again, rather harshly, and he complained loudly, and gave her a harsh look.

"It's pretty obvious, isn't it?" she said, hugging her brother again, making him sigh heavily. "Pay attention, Scrally."

I almost smiled again.

Scarlet's eye twitched. "Excuse me? What did you call me, you b-"

"Okay, really, Scarlet," Topaz suddenly interrupted, standing up. "We all know your PO'd about what happened to your legs, and, Arceus, any freaking girl who freaking _speaks_ to Grey for even one freaking _moment_is suddenly on your bad list. Can't we all just get along?"

"I second that emotion," said Rubin. "Can't we all just live without drama?"

Scarlet scowled harder, and glared daggers at Topaz. She was really starting to piss me off. "Well, at least I'm not a whore!"

Did Scarlet really want to be enemies with us all?

"I am not-" Topaz began, the most furious I had ever seen her.

"Shut up," I said, loud enough for everyone to hear. "All of you, just _shut up_."

Everyone froze, and turned to look at me, eyes wide.

"I am sick and tired of all this crap. I thought you got over whatever your problem is, Scarlet, but apparently you haven't. Rubin is right. This drama is pointless and useless. A freaking _war_is about to start, and we're all bickering like immature children. Most of us here are almost adults, if not already. Let's act our age for a change. We need to be unified, not separated."

Good Arceus, I was rhyming now.

But, the question was, would they listen to me, the traitor?

"Heh. I SUPPOSE I could try. As long as she doesn't cause any ruckus that makes me lose sleep," Fiori said. Then she let go of Gold, who looked relieved for a second, until she kissed him on the cheek and winked at him.

Yep, she was a strange one. Poor Gold.

Scarlet scowled harder. If she kept on doing that, she's get wrinkles on her face early. That actually might serve her right.

Fiori walked passed me, probably headed for the door, but then she turned around, and grabbed my arm, yanking me towards her. What on earth was she _doing_? She glared at Scarlet with a devilish smile on her face. Oh Arceus.

"By the way, I've taken an interest in this man," she said, pulling me closer. "If you have a problem with that, you can always say it to my face." She let me go, and I stepped back a little. "I'll be right back, I'm going to grab a snack, I'm hungry." And then she left.

That was...awkward. Did she seriously just say that?

"Your sister's weird, Gold," Rubin said.

"Yeah, I think I noticed that," said Gold, still rubbing his head. "Arceus, she's _strong_."

Sapph laughed. "Serves you right!"

"Aw, that was cute!" said Jade. "You know, you two, you _do_need to admit your feelings already."

"NO WE DO NOT!" yelled Gold.

"THERE ARE NO FEELINGS!" screeched Sapph.

Topaz sighed. Scarlet looked like she was about to blow a gasket.

I sighed, and ran a hand through my hair. "I need to go train or something..."

"Heh, what you really should do, since my sister likes you so much, is-" began Gold.

Sapph punched him in the jaw, knocking him down on the couch. And then she pounced on him.

"THIS IS FOR WHAT HAPPENED IN THE BEDROOM!" she screamed, and started beating him up.

Jade's eyes grew wide. "What...happened?"

"You probably don't want to know," said Plato.

I pinched the bridge of my nose, and sat down in an empty chair. Why couldn't any of them act like normal people? Arceus.

Not long after Sapph screamed at Gold, and Jade and Plato spoke, Fiori was standing in the doorway. She snickered.

"Heh, you guys are too good." She took a bite of the apple in her hand. Then she looked around, and then sat on the floor. "Gold, keep the action that happens in your room in your room."

"IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK! THERE WAS NO ACTION!" Gold yelled as Sapph twisted his arm. "ARCEUS, WILL YOU LAY OFF, WOMAN?"

"YOU WISH THERE WAS!" screeched Sapph. "NO, I WILL NEVER LAY OFF, YOU PERV! JUST FREAKING APOLOGIZE!"

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG!"

"YES YOU DID!"

I sighed heavily. I was going to have a headache after this.

I wasn't surprised when Topaz released Raiden from his Poke Ball and told him to zap them lightly. Sapph fell off of Gold, and Gold slouched on the couch.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" yelled Sapph.

"You weren't about to stop, so I had to make you," said Topaz. "You know, beating Gold up is going to get you nowhere."

"Yeah!" exclaimed Gold, but he shut up when Topaz gave him a glare.

"Can't we all just have a normal conversation?" asked Topaz with a sigh.

Probably not.

"What about a game? Like Twister, or Taboo, or Spin-The-Bottle?"

As soon as Fiori said that, I knew there was going to be real trouble.

"Ooooh, how about Spin-The-Bottle!" exclaimed Gold eagerly, and then Sapph hit him upside the head again. "Hey! It could be like Truth or Dare!"

"That sounds fun!" Jade exclaimed excitedly. "That'd be a great way to get to know each other! And to forget all the sad stuff..."

"Are you nuts?" said Sapph. "Who knows what pervy dares Gold would come up with!"

"Well, you could always do a truth," said Jade.

No one was going to win this one.

"Circles~ Circles~" sang Fiori, sitting cross-legged on the floor. She patted the spot next to her, and turned to me. "Sit."

I sighed, stood up, and sat down next to her. Everyone else sat in the circle. Plato was on my other side, then Jade, Topaz, Rubin, Sapph, and Gold was next to his sister. Scarlet scowled at us all, in her wheelchair. She was staying out, thank Arceus.

"Okay, who's gonna spin the bottle?" asked Jade, who held up a old glass soda pop bottle.

"Fiori should, since she came up with the idea!" said Gold.

This was going to be...interesting.

She looked over at her brother, and grinned. Then she crackled her knunckles, and spun the bottle.

"Oh, right," she said, entwining her fingers and looking around at everyone. "There are some old rules I used to play on during this game. They're called 'Custom Rules'." The bottle began to slow. "The thing with custom rules is that you _can_reject a Truth or Dare." Then she waved around her finger with an evil grin. "But you have to strip one article of clothing. Whoever can't take anymore is out." She smiled. "Okay."

The bottle stopped, landing on Topaz. Oh dear Arceus.

"Topaz?" Fiori said with a grin. "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth," she said firmly. Of course she would choose that.

Fiori sighed. "Oh, that's no fun," she said, waving my finger at her. "But so let it be," she said with an innocent smile. "What's your most embarrassing memory?"

Topaz grimaced. "Um..."

Do to the fact that we had lost our childhood memories of the past, this would be a hard one to answer. I couldn't remember any embarrassing things when we were kids, but she probably had a better memory than me.

"Well, I've been having dreams lately that I think are memories, so I think I have one." She cleared her throat. "Um, well, a bunch of us were at Gold Sr. and Crystal's house for some party or something. Gold was helping Rubin, Jade, and me make cookies while Am and Fiori watched. For some reason, Jade pushed Rubin off his stool, and he landed on me...in an awkward position..."

Rubin cleared his throat. "Uh, I don't remember that."

Jade giggled. "I had that memory dream, too! So it must be true!"

Topaz and Rubin blushed.

I fought the urge to scowl. Ugh, this was going to be a long day.

She grinned. "Good job, I thought I was going to make you strip." She pointed at her. "Your go, she told her, pointing at the bottle, waiting to be spun.

Topaz spun the bottled. It twirled around, and then landed on...Gold.

"Okay, Gold," she said. "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare, duh!" he said.

"Hm..." She thought for a few moments. "I dare you...to admit to Sapph you love her!"

"What? No!" he exclaimed, his ears turning pink. "Are you crazy?"

Sapph didn't look too happy, either.

"Well, then, if you refuse, you have to strip something," Jade said in a sing-songy voice.

"Gah, I hate all of you," he grumbled. "Fine." He stood up, and yanked off his gym shorts, and then tossed them randomly. He sat back down, scowling.

Maybe this was going to be fun.

"See, this is what makes it fun!" Fiori said with a laugh. "Well you just wait, everything's going to come right off you won't even feel it!" She poked his cheek.

Gold opened his mouth to say something, but she pushed him over. "Well, I guess it's your spin, now, little brother! Show us what you got!"

"Hmph." He spun the bottle, and it landed on Rubin. "Ooooh, lookie here! Truth or Dare, Rubin?"

"Uh...Truth," he said.

Gold cackled. I was getting a bad feeling about this. "Let's see...have you and Topaz ever...oh, how do I put this? Got it on?"

Then three things happened: (1) Sapph tackled him, calling him a pervert, (2) Topaz joined her, and (3) Rubin turned as red as his name, his eyes wide.

That boy really was a pervert. But, I had to admit, I was curious myself.

"W-w-what?" stammered Rubin. "NO! You are so SICK! Gross! I should have done the dare!"

"I HATE YOU!" screamed Sapph, punching him in the gut.

"I SWEAR TO ARCEUS, GOLD!" exclaimed Topaz, shaking him.

The dare would probably have been worse.

"Goldy, that's not attractive to girls!" Fiori nagged him, waving a finger at him.

"Ow! Let me go already! Sheesh!" Gold exclaimed.

Topaz kicked him in the back, and then returned to her spot between Rubin, who was still red, and Jade. Sapph punched him one last time in the gut, and then returned to her spot between him and her brother.

"Well, Rubes, it's your turn. Spin!"

"Um, okay," he said, still looking overwhelmed.

The bottle spun, landing on...

"Grey?" Rubin paled, and I sighed. "Um...Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

Rubin looked relieved. "Okay. Um...how long have you been a Pokemon trainer?"

"Seven years," I said, glad it wasn't an awkward question; but I knew Rubin would never ask something like that.

Well, it was my turn to spin the bottle. And it landed on...

"Fiori. Truth or Dare?"

"Truth," she said.

I couldn't help it. I smirked. I knew exactly what to ask her. Well, she could avoid it, and have to strip, but whatever. What was worth more?

"Are you a strong Pokemon trainer?" I asked.

She stared at me. For a loooong time. And stared, and stared, and looked around. Everyone was staring at her. They probably thought this question was not a big deal other than I was getting to know my fellow trainers.

She took off her shirt, leaving her with only her black and pink polka-dot bra on her torso.

"Crisis avoided," she said, turning to me with a grin.

I literally almost facepalmed right then and there when she took off her shirt.

I just stared at her for a moment. "...Whatever."

"Ugh, why do you have to be my sister?" whined Gold, and Sapph smacked him upside the head.

Everyone looked confused. I myself was annoyed. Why was she so hell-bent on keeping her strength hidden?

"Because you were born that way and I love you," Fiori said, pushing Gold over a little.

He groaned in annoyance.

"Well, my turn." She spun the bottle. "Hm... Jade. Pick your poison."

Jade smiled sweetly. "Dare!"

She was being bold today.

"Get my little brother and his girlfriend some strawberries and make them feed strawberries to each other." She touched her lip. "Mouth-to-mouth. Of course, all three of you can choose the stripping option." She laughed.

"WE ARE SO STRIPPING!" screeched Sapph.

"Aw, what's the fun in that?" said Gold. "Besides, I've already stripped once!

"I DON'T CARE!"

Jade sighed. "I guess I have no choice then..."

Jade slipped out of her skirt, Sapph kicked off her shorts, and then gave Gold a death glare so harsh that he cringed, and took off his shirt. This was getting awkward...

...

An hour later, we were all panting and blushing and sweating.

Fiori was down to her underwear with her hair down, both her wing clip and ribbon out, her feet bare. Gold had dropped out; he was now watching everyone from the couch. Plato and Jade were still making out, Plato was in his boxers and shirt, Jade was also in the same situation as Fiori. I was sitting next to Fiori in my boxers. Sapph was beating Rubin in a game of poker, to see who had to strip. Topaz was sitting on Rubin's lap. Fiori couldn't take her eyes off of Jade and Plato.

"...Well," she said, kicking her bare feet out. "This was the most interesting game of strip spin-the-bottle I've ever played."

"You have no idea," I said, eying Topaz and Rubin. "And Am and Diamonda weren't even here."

"Take that, bro!" Sapph exclaimed. "You LOSE!"

"Aw, come on," sighed Rubin. "...Fine." He slid out from under Topaz.

"Aw, I hoped it would be Sapph," said Gold.

And Sapph proceeded to beat him up.

Plato and Jade did not stop making out. Dear Arceus, it was creepy.

"I feel violated," Rubin was muttering.

I would really need some aspirin after this.

Everyone was putting their clothes back on. Well, almost everyone. I really was starting to get a headache from all the yelling. It was making me feel like a wuss.

"That was fun, let's play again sometime," said Fiori.

"Oh yeah!" said Gold. "Next time, I'm not dropping out!"

"Yeah, right, perv," said Sapph.

"Okay, let's break it up," said Rubin, lightly tapping Jade's back with his foot. "Is anybody hungry? I can make lunch!"

"FOOD!" Gold and Sapph cheered.

Fiori grabbed my hand. "Come on! Actually, if you guys don't mind, I'll cook."

"Yeah, that's cool," said Rubin.

She pulled me along to join the others as we headed over to the dining hall.

* * *

><p><strong>Woot, longest chapter EVER! But, alas, I didn't write this by myself. Starri and I wrote this together so I could get a feel of ForestFairyshipping.<strong>

**Also, I will be putting who's POV it is now because it won't just be in Topaz's now.**

**I hope you all found this enlightening...and amusing xD**

**Anyways, sorry for the late update. I was moving.**

**REVIEW!  
><strong>


	11. Ch 9: The Fearless Wedding

**It's the wedding chapter, people! It gets kind of tedious and boring in the middle, just to warn you.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>FOREVERMORE<span>**

**~Part Three Of The Forever Trilogy~**

**Chapter 9  
><strong>

**The Fearless Wedding  
><strong>

_August 1, 5000._

_(Topaz's POV)  
><em>

The days went by rather fast. I trained my squadron hard. They would be the best in the whole Resistance if I had anything to do with it. I still had issues with Cyan, but he grew to respect me...eventually. I trained hard with Eris, hoping for her to evolve. I had no idea what Eeveelution I wanted her to evolve into, though.

Am and Diamonda announced they were getting married early. Why? Because on July twentieth, Littleroot Town was bombed. Rubin and Sapph's hometown was no more. Synis had officially declared war on the rebels. The war was finally here.

Anyways, today was the wedding. We had been given Mount Silver's church to use. This was a big deal, after all. Diamonda was given the most beautiful gown ever. Gold would be the best man, and I was to be the maid of honor. Somehow, they had managed to find some flower girls and a ring bearer.

"Ohh, weddings are so exciting!" gushed Jade. "I can't wait to get married! Am and Dima are so lucky!"

Yeah, if we lived long enough. And yes, they were lucky, too.

I looked up at Jade as we were making last minute adjustments to the church. Her auburn hair was curled into perfect ringlets, and pulled up high on top of her head. Her dress was pale pink, like mine, since she was the only other bridesmaid.

"Don't tell Plato that," I warned jokingly.

She giggled. "Nah, I think I'll wait a few years."

"Me too," I said.

"MAKE WAY! THERE'S A CAKE COMING THROUGH!"

Jade and I immediately backed up as Rubin, Gold, and Plato came pushing a cart with the most gigantic cake I had ever seen on it. It was absolutely beautiful. The bride and groom on top, I swear, looked just like Am and Diamonda. The guys stopped pushing the cart in front of the table it was supposed to go on.

"Whew!" said Rubin, wiping his forehead with his handkerchief. "This took hours to make!"

"Who's gonna lift it?" asked Gold. "It might ruin our tuxes."

"Oh, don't worry about that," Rubin said, waving him off. "I hired someone to do it."

"With what money?" demanded Gold, the shock apparent on his face.

"I have a salary," my boyfriend replied, unfazed. "You get paid to be a commander, remember?"

Gold said hi to his face with his hand. Plato sighed, and shook his head. Jade giggled, and I smiled. Yep, being a commander definitely had its benefits.

"Man, I wish I was a commander," said Gold.

"It's hard work," I said, walking up to them, and Jade followed suit. "But I guess it's worth it in the end."

"GAH! SOMEONE TAKE THIS BABY FROM ME!"

Sapph rushed up to us in a royal blue dress, holding a crying Aqua. Viola was trudging behind her. Who on earth with a right mind would leave Sapph with the baby? Seriously? They needed to be talked to.

"Sapph, what did you do?" Jade demanded, taking Aqua from the girl, who immediately hushed.

"What the hell?" Sapph groaned. "I didn't do anything! She just started crying all of a sudden when Vio handed her to me!"

"I told you she doesn't really like you for some reason," sighed Viola.

"You really aren't a kid person, sis," said Rubin.

Sapph scowled. "Yeah, I guess I'm not. But it doesn't matter. I'm not gonna be a mom any time soon. Or have any kids for that matter."

Gold groaned, and we all gave him weird looks. "What? Don't look at me like that! It's creepy!"

...

It was time.

Even though I wasn't the one getting married, I couldn't help but feel nervous. My part as the maid of honor was very important to me. I listened for the music to change, which was my cue to enter. Jade was the only other bridesmaid, and she had to enter after me.

The music changed, signaling my cue to enter. Jade gave me a reassuring smile, and I gave her a weak one in return. I took a deep breath, and stepped out. I walked down the aisle, and took my position on Diamonda's side of the alter. Gold grinned at me from where he stood next to Am. I rolled my eyes at him. Jade came walking down, and joined me. Next came the flower girls, and the ring bearer, who all sat down in front of us. Our music ended for us, and the ushers (jeez, where'd they get them?) unrolled the aisle runner.

The priest asked the guests (there were barely any) to rise, and the bridal march began to play. Plato was giving Diamonda away since he was her closest male relative (her father was too risky to contact). And Diamonda was absolutely stunning. Her pale blonde hair was put up high on her head, and cascaded down like a waterfall, and perfect ringlets framed her face behind the veil. The gown was white as snow, was extremely lacy (in a nice way), had a wicked train, and displayed her curves in all the right ways.

I sure hoped I would look that beautiful on my wedding day.

First the priest asked everyone to be seated, and then began to speak. "Welcome! We are gathered here today in the sight of Arceus and legendary Pokemon, and the presence of friends and loved ones, to celebrate one of life's greatest moments, to give recognition to the worth and beauty of love, and to add our best wishes and blessings to the words which shall unite Diamonda Bertliz-Palmer and Amethyst Kimu in holy matrimony."

After a pause, he added, "Marriage is a most honorable estate, signifying unto us a mystical union—may this marriage be adorned by true and abiding love and that same special union. Who is it that brings this woman to this man?"

"I do," said Plato.

He then kissed Diamonda on the cheek, and returned to his seat. Am stepped forward, and I almost giggled at the look Dima gave him; he wasn't wearing a tux. He was in a white dress shirt, and black slacks, which he probably had to go buy himself, since there was no way he could have borrowed something that fit him from one of the guys; he was too tall. Anyways, he took her hand, and they moved to stand before the priest.

"To this moment you bring the fullness of your hearts as a treasure to share with one another. You bring dreams which bind you together. You bring your particular personalities and spirits out of which will flow the reality of your lives together. We rejoice with you now as you express the outward symbol of your inward union of hearts. It is a union that has already been created by friendship, by respect and by love."

"We would like to take a moment to recognize the parents who could not be here today, whether because of the Resistance, or unspoken means. Harold and Faith Bertliz-Palmer, and Jin and Krysta Kimu are not here today with us."

Since neither set of parents were here to light the individual candles for the Unity Candle, Plato and Fiori did the duty. After that, the priest read a love poem, which served as the first reading. Arceus, I hadn't know weddings were so complicated!

"Diamonda and Amethyst, as the two of you come into this marriage uniting you as husband and wife, and as you this day affirm your faith and love for one another, I would ask that you always remember to cherish each other as special and unique individuals, that you respect the thoughts, ideas and suggestions of one another. Be able to forgive, do not hold grudges, and live each day that you may share it together—as from this day forward you shall be each other's home, comfort and refuge, your marriage strengthened by your love and respect for each other."

"Just as two threads woven in opposite directions will form a most beautiful tapestry, so too can your two lives merged together make a beautiful marriage. To make your relationship work will take love. This is the core of your marriage and why you are here today. It will take trust, to know in your hearts that you truly want the best for each other. It will take dedication, to stay open to one another—and to learn and grow together. It will take faith, to go forward together without knowing exactly what the future brings. And it will take commitment; to hold true to the journey you both pledge today to share together."

"Who presents Diamonda Bertliz-Palmer to Amethyst Kimu to be married?" asked the priest.

"I do," said Plato.

"Who presents Amethyst Kimu to Diamonda Bertliz-Palmer to be married?" asked the priest.

"I do," Fiori said with a smirk.

"Diamonda and Amethyst, I would ask that you both remember to treat yourselves and each other with respect, and remind yourself often of what brought you here today. Give the highest priority to the tenderness, gentleness and kindness that your marriage deserves. When frustration and difficulty assail your marriage—as they do to every relationship at one time or another—focus on what still seems right between you, not only the part that seems wrong. This way, when clouds of trouble hide the sun in your lives and you lose sight of it for a moment, you can remember that the sun is still there. And if each of you will take responsibility for the quality of your lives together, your marriage will be marked by abundance and delight."

"Who holds the rings?" asked the priest.

"I do," said Gold, holding up the rings to the priest to be blessed.

"Let us bless these rings! O Arceus, these rings are circles, symbols that remind us of the Sun, and the Earth, and the universe."

"Symbols of holiness, of perfection and peace...that which has no beginning and no end. And so, in this moment, bring your blessing to these rings to also be symbols of unity, of joining and of commitment. Grant that the love which Diamonda and Amethyst have for each other now may always be just this way."

"These are the rings that Diamonda and Amethyst will wear for the rest of their lives, that express the love that they have for one another. Let us take a moment and send our prayers, our thoughts and our love to these rings, so that as they wear them, they will carry our love with them as well."

They both turned to face each other. They took hands, and slid the rings halfway on each other's fingers. Now it was oath time.

"I, Amethyst Kimu, take you, Diamonda Bertliz-Palmer, to be my friend, my lover, the mother of my children and my amazing wife. I will be yours in times of plenty and in times of want, in times of sickness and in times of health, in times of joy and in times of sorrow, in times of failure and in times of triumph. I promise to cherish and respect you, to care and protect you, to comfort and encourage you, and stay with you, for all eternity, as Arceus as my witness."

Oh Arceus. That was probably the most Am said at once in his entire life. Just hearing him say that, and actually sounding like he meant it, not the usual sarcastic comments, made me tear up. Ugh, I was such a softie. He finished sliding the ring onto her finger.

"I, Diamonda Bertliz-Palmer, choose you Amethyst Kimu, as my everything. I vow to love you through sickness and health, through the good and the bad, through richer and poorer. You are everything I need, and at this moment I know that all my prayers have been answered and that all of my dreams have come true. This is the moment I have waited my whole life for. I promise to give you my all and I know that I could not ask for more from you. I love you and always will. This is my solemn vow."

Diamonda finished sliding the ring on his finger. I looked out at the crowd. I swear I saw Sapph bawling her eyes out, dabbing her face with tissues. Maybe she was a girl after all.

The priest did the second reading, and then Plato and Fiori lit the Unity Candle in place of Am and Diamonda's mothers. We were only minutes away from the best part!

"Diamonda and Amethyst, we, your family and friends, wish for you the very best! We wish that you be filled with joy, and that love abide with you always. May you find happiness and satisfaction in your work. May daily problems never cause you undue anxiety, nor the desire for earthly possessions dominate your lives. But may your hearts' first desire be always the abundance of good things awaiting you from our loving Arceus. May Arceus bless you with many happy years together, so that you may enjoy the rewards of a good, long and healthy life. And after serving Arceus by your love of others in this physical world, may Arceus welcome you into the eternal spiritual world for all ages to come."

"And so now, in as much as you, Amethyst, and you, Diamonda, have announced the truths that are already written in your hearts, and have witnessed the same in the presence of these, your family and friends, and before God, the One Living Spirit—we observe joyfully that you have declared yourself to be...husband and wife." He paused. "Congratulations, you may kiss the bride!"

Diamonda threw her arms around Am's neck, and they kissed. The crowd roared, erupting into applause. I clapped as Gold whistled loudly. I rolled my eyes at him, fighting the urge to laugh. Finally, they broke apart, and everyone wooted louder, especially Gold. I couldn't help but laugh this time.

"Would everyone please stand as the couple departs!" exclaimed the priest.

Am and Diamonda took hands, and slowly proceeded to walk back down the aisle. The flower girls and ring bearer followed suit. Gold offered me his arm, still grinning obnoxiously, and I took it, since we had to exit in pairs, and he was the best men, and I was the maid of honor. Jade had to leave alone, since Am didn't choose any other groomsmen. At least she wasn't stuck with Gold.

"Thank you all very much!"

...

And so the festivities began. First, there was the cutting and eating of the cake. And as soon as Am and Diamonda had fed each other...

"CAKE TIME!" Gold and Sapph crowed.

The cake was heaven, as always. I expected nothing less than that. And Rubin told me that Jasper helped him bake it. Note to self—thank Jasper later.

Next came the dancing. Am and Diamonda had the first dance, of course, and then I was whisked on the dance floor by Rubin. I also danced with Am, Plato, Gold, and Grey. Yes, Grey. It wasn't even awkward! I was so happy about that. We actually had a normal conversation. However, Rubin snatched me back before anyone else could claim me.

"Don't you just love weddings?" I sighed as we slowly danced across the floor. "Am and Dima look so happy!"

"Yeah," he said, glancing at them. "They really love each other."

"They have to," I said. "I mean, they had—well, you know."

"Not necessarily," Rubin said dryly. "You're friends with Gold, remember?"

I snorted. "Oh yeah. Well, normal people do it when they love someone. And are married."

"...Can we talk about something else?"

I realized that he might have taken my statement the wrong way. It sounded like I was insinuating that I wanted to break one of his rules. Why did everything have to be so complicated?

"Of course," I said.

...

Next up was the infamous flower bouquet throw. Whoever caught the bouquet would be the next to marry, the tradition said. Jade, who was getting all hyped up about it, dragged me, Sapph, Viola, and even Fiori with her to compete for the bouquet.

Diamonda smiled at us, and then tossed the bouquet into the air. There were squeals are girls (who I didn't even know) jumped for it, but they merely batted it farther away. I got out of the crowd to see the bouquet hit my dear boyfriend in the face and land in his arms.

"What the-" he began.

Gold keeled over laughing. "Ha ha ha! Rubin caught the bouquet! Ha ha ha!"

"Oh, come on," groaned Rubin.

"Rubin's a girl!" Gold exclaimed, still laughing.

Rubin smacked him upside his head while Sapph slugged him in the gut, screaming at him. Yep, things were back to normal for them.

Wait...does that count?

"Here, take it," Rubin said, handing me the bouquet while the rest of our group joined us.

I accepted it from him, and smelled the flowers. "Thank you." I leaned forward, and stood on my toes, and kissed him on the cheek, making him blush.

"Okay everyone, group picture!" exclaimed the photographer as we all gathered.

Am and Diamonda were in the center; Am had his arm around her waist, and Diamonda was holding baby Aqua. Gold was on Am's other side. Fiori was pushing Sapph into Gold, while Grey watched her with a WTF face. I was on Diamonda's other side. Rubin had his arm around my shoulders, smiling. Jade beamed at the camera, winking, while tugging Plato towards her. Cyan was on Plato's other side, looking bored. Viola, Jasper, and Esmeralda sat on the floor.

That was out Kodak moment.

* * *

><p><strong>I AM SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE!<strong>

**I was having trouble with the wedding chapter, and then when I finished it, my computer died. And of course, I now have school to deal with, too.**

**Anyways, I hope this chapter makes up for the long wait.**

**I'm thinking about having another writing or art contest, but I dunno yet. **

**Also...I have a job for you. COME UP WITH CRACK SHIPS PEOPLE! xD**

**Anyways, go and review! **

**PS. EXPECT LOTS OF ACTION, VIOLENCE, DEATH, BLOOD, AND BOMBS NEXT CHAPPIE! YAY!**


	12. Ch 10: Call Of The Siren

**FOREVERMORE**

**~Part Three Of The Forever Trilogy~**

**Chapter 10  
><strong>

**Call of the Siren  
><strong>

_August 10, 5000._

_(Topaz's POV)  
><em>

Since Am and Diamonda were going on a short honeymoon in Unova (Jade insisted) since it was the least watched region of the super-continent, we were taking turns caring for baby Aqua. It was hard work. I had to give Diamonda some credit. It was tough being a teenage mom, even if it was for only a day or so.

Today was a day off from my commander duties. I was sitting at the counter in the kitchen, while Rubin made homemade chocolate chip cookies from a new recipe Jasper gave him. I was tired, so tired. Aqua had kept me up last night, and my dearest boyfriend insisted that I got up early so we could spend some quality time together.

"You need to stop loading yourself with so many responsibilities," Rubin told me as he worked. "You can't do everything yourself, dear."

"I know, I know," I sighed, running a hand through my hair, which was down from its usual ponytail. "I'm just used to taking care of everything."

"That's from your time with your adopted family, right?" he asked. "Didn't you have a little brother?"

"Yeah. Timothy," I said. Then I looked around, noticing that someone was missing. "Hey, have you see Raiden?"

He looked up, and then around. "Huh. I thought he was in here. When I actually think about it, I haven't seen Joy either."

I pinched the bridge of my nose. Great. Who knew what trouble the two Pikachu could get into? More trouble was the last thing I needed.

"Wonderful," I groaned.

"I'm sure there's an explanation," he reassured me, scooping out the cookie dough and putting it on a cookie sheet. "I mean, what mischief can they get into?"

I could think of one thing. But I didn't have the chance.

_BOOM!_

The room shook at the sound of a explosion, and I heard shouting. I clung to the table until the tremor stopped. What the heck was that? I glanced at Rubin, and then slid off the stool. We rushed out of the kitchen, and bumped into Gold, who looked like he had just stumbled out of bed. He probably had.

"Wha was that?" he mumbled, rubbing his eyes and messing up his floppy black hair.

"Let's go find out," said Rubin.

We went to the elevator, which was surprisingly operational, and took it to the first floor, which was the Town. It took a few minutes, as always. Once we were there in the Town, we made our way through. People were shaken, and some were taking out Poke Balls. We hurried towards the secret gate that opened to the cave. I released Eris, Rubin sent out Serenity, and Gold let out Exploso.

Once we were outside, someone shouted, "Commander Rosso! Commander Senri! And Gold, too!"

It was Esmeralda. She was a dainty little thing, barely taller than me. She looked about eleven or so. She had long light brown hair, and emerald green eyes. She was wearing a green tank top, and jean short shorts. She ran up to us, her eyes wide.

"What's going on, Cadet Emerarudo?" I asked her.

"The old gate that connects Mount Silver, Indigo Plateau, and Viridian City just blew up!" she replied. "Jasper and Cyan just went to check it out!"

"As commanders, we better go, too," said Rubin.

I nodded, and then we set off with Esmeralda.

"Hey! Wait up for me!" yelled Gold.

...

The last time I had been in this area was two years go, when we first entered Mount Silver. The route hadn't changed much at all. It was pretty much the same. Just like before, wild Pokemon basically left us alone. It was just another leisure stroll.

When we reached the abandoned gate, I immediately saw what she was talking about. The gate had collapsed on itself, and was smoking, with some fire. I saw my two other cadets walking away from the mess carrying a girl covered in ash.

My first response to the situation was to release Neptune, and order him to water down the burning gate. Rubin sent out Sir to help out. Then I took out Apollo's Poke Ball,l, and released the Rapidash.

"Oh my Arceus!" exclaimed Esmeralda. "What happened?"

"We found this girl in the rubble," said Jasper, a very concerned look on his face.

Jasper had this cute, boyish look about him that was very similar to how Rubin was a couple of years ago. He even looked kind of similar. He had neatly cut black hair, and blue eyes, those his were more like the sky instead of sapphires. He was wearing a long sleeved white shirt, a black vest, and blue jeans.

"We better get her to the infirmary!" said Rubin.

"Cyan, put her on my Rapidash," I ordered. "Apollo can carry her now."

He set her down gently, and then I took Apollo's reins. I had fashioned reins for him so I could control him while riding. I got the idea from how my mom had reins for her Dodrio. We rushed back towards the mountain after returning Neptune and Sir to their Poke Balls.

Gold and Cyan lead the way through the cave while I lead Apollo, and Rubin and Jasper stayed on either side of the fire horse. I wondered who this girl was, and what she was doing in the cave when it exploded. We would have to wait to find out.

"Jeez, I wonder why the gate blew up," said Gold as we walked.

"Someone probably bombed it," said Cyan.

"But why the hell would they bomb the gate? It's freaking useless!" said Gold.

"There must be a good reason," said Jasper.

Right as we reached the infirmary, the nurse stepped outside into the hallway. "Oh my goodness! What happened?"

"This girl was near the explosion," said Rubin. "She needs medical attention immediately!"

"Oh my goodness! Let's get her inside right away!"

I lead Apollo inside, following the nurse. The infirmary was a large room filled with beds, which I was surprised to see almost totally filled. The nurse lead me all the way to the back of the room to a free bed. She asked the boys to put the girl down on the bed; Gold and Cyan did so. Then she told us all to leave.

I returned Apollo to his Poke Ball, and then we headed out of the infirmary. We had barely taken a few steps when I heard a familiar cry.

"Pika! Pikachu!" _Hey! Heeey!_

I looked down to see my shiny Pikachu dart from around the corner in the hall. Oh, so now he finally decided to show! But where was Joy?

"Pika pi pikachu," said Raiden. _Uh, I need your help..._

"Why do you need help?" I asked him, ignoring my cadets who were staring at me; they didn't know I could understand Pokemon.

"Pika pi..." He sweatdropped. _Well, uh..._

"What did you do?" I groaned.

"Where's Joy?" asked Rubin, joining in on the conversation.

"Pikachu pika pi!" _I'm right here!_

The yellow mouse dashed from around the corner, and halted next to Raiden. She glanced at the shiny Pikachu, and then giggled and blushed. Oh no. I think I know what happened now. Great.

...

I stared at the egg resting on the couch in the lounge. No freaking way. This was so not happening. What was I going to do with an egg of all things?

"Holy Miltank," said Rubin.

Joy giggled some more, and blushed, while Raiden sweatdropped again.

"Whoa oh-oh," said Gold. "Raiden and Joy got busy!"

Rubin and I both smacked him upside his head.

"Aw! What will hatch from it?" asked Esmeralda. "A Pichu, right?"

"Yeah," I said, clenching my fists. "A Pichu."

"My dad had one!" said Gold.

"Wow! That's so cool!" said Esmeralda. "Is your dad a trainer?"

Rubin and I both shot Gold warning looks. He really was pushing it. This was risky, talking about our past. No one could know who we really were. If they found out, we were all screwed.

"Uh, yeah," he said, wincing slightly at our expressions.

"GOLD! THERE YOU ARE!"

All of a sudden, Sapph stormed into the room, looking very angry, which was usual for her lately. Gold immediately flinched; I didn't blame him. Hell hath fury like Sapph's scorn.

"WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO APOLOGIZE?" she screamed at him, making my cadets back up.

What? That was still an issue?

"Really, Gold, really?" sighed Rubin. "Gah, you two are hopeless."

"Look, can we talk about this?" asked Gold, backing up since it looked like Sapph was about to pommel him. "Calmly and rationally?"

"HELL NO—hey is that an egg?"

We all sweatdropped.

"Yes," I sighed. "Raiden and Joy... made it..."

Sapph stared at it for a moment, and then grinned slyly. "Hey, doesn't that make it like your kid?"

...She had a point.

"Don't say things like that, Sapph!" exclaimed Rubin, turning bright red.

"Well, it's true," she said. "Anyways! Where was I? Oh yeah. GET BACK HERE YOU PERVERT!"

Gold had sneaked off, and Sapph took after him. I sighed, and pinched the bridge of my nose. Dear Arceus, when would it ever end?

Rubin sighed. "Well, since it's Joy's egg, I better take it to my room. I'll be right back."

...

About an hour later, the nurse sent her Chatot to give us the message that the girl was awake and ready to speak. By then, we had all gathered. We decided to have her come to the lounge. Jade went to go get her, since she was the nicest of us all.

The girl had to be a couple years younger than us, with bright red hair, and chestnut eyes. Almost every inch of visible skin was bandaged up; she had been burned by the explosion. She sat quietly on the couch while Rubin, Fiori, and Jasper got her something to eat.

We let her eat in silence. I was dying to know what she was doing in the gate when it exploded, but it would have to wait. Physical needs came first.

"Take your time," Jade told her gently; she was really hungry. "Our questions can wait."

About ten minutes later, the girl had finished her meal.

"Can you tell us who you are?" asked Jade.

She nodded. "My name is Jewel."

"Okay. It's nice to meet you, Jewel! How old are you?" said Jade.

"Fifteen," she said. I was right!

"Do you have any Pokemon?" asked Jade.

Jewel nodded. "Yes. Three."

"Great! You're perfect for Mount Silver!" exclaimed Jade, smiling. "But...one more thing. What were you doing in the gate when it blew up?"

Jewel's body went rigid, and she paled. "I-I...I d-don't remember..."

She was lying. I could tell. But why would she lie about that? What secret was she hiding? Well, we had plenty of time to find out.

"That's okay," said Jade, putting her hand on the younger girl's shoulder. "What really matters is that you're safe!"

Rubin nodded. "Yep! But who's going to take her to see Tibbs?"

"I will," I said, standing up. "Come with me, Jewel."

She nodded, and stood up. "Okay."

...

After I took Jewel to see Tibbs, she said she was tired and went to go rest in her room, which was the only free room on our level. I decided to go see what was going on with Professor Pine. He was still looking into Dialga's aggravation and Celebi's mysterious activity.

I opened the door only to nearly collide with someone. It was a boy, only a few inches taller than me, with black hair, and green eyes. A Purrloin was on his shoulder.

"Sorry!" I said, ignoring Raiden's annoyed growls from his perch on my own shoulder.

"It's okay," he said, sweatdropping. "Uh, can I get your help with something?"

"Sure," I said, used to it, being a commander and all. "With what?"

"Do you know Viola Murasaki?" he asked.

"Yeah, I do! She's my best friend," I said. "What business do you have with her?"

The boy sighed. "Professor Pine wants us to work together again."

Everything inside my head clicked.

"Oh! You must be the squirt Vio was talking about the other day!" I exclaimed. "You're...Alizarin, right?"

He nodded, and then blushed slightly. "She...talked about me?"

"Yeah," I said, fighting the urge to smirk; it looked like this Alizarin had a crush on Viola. "Only that you were an annoying, rude twerp."

He groaned, and ran a hand through his hair. "Great. Well, do you know where she is?"

"She went to do a little training in Hall Ten," I said. "She might be there, she might not be. I have no idea what she does during the day. Well, good luck with your job!"

"Hold up! Who are you?"

"Commander Topaz Rosso!" I called back, waving.

...

_It was another dream memory._

_ I was three years old, and Daddy was finally letting me battle with Raiden. I was so excited. My Pichu was very eager, too. Sure, Daddy was only taking us to the route outside Pallet Town to battle wild Pokemon, but this was a very important time in my life._

_"Topaz! Don't go too far ahead!" Daddy called to me as Raiden and I raced ahead, leaving him behind._

_"I won't Daddy! I promise!" I yelled back._

_"Pi pichu!" cried Raiden, cheeks crackling with shocks._

_"We has to find a wild Pokemon to fight, Raiden," I said, looking around at the tall grass. "Then we has to battle 'em! We has to get as strong as Daddy and Pika!"_

_Raiden nodded, looking very determined._

_I remembered Daddy telling me not to go into the tall grass without him, but I was too eager to battle for the first time. I stepped into the tall grass, which was taller than me. I giggled as the blades tickled me as I ventured into the grass._

_"Topaz! Where are you?"_

_"Here, Daddy, here!" I yelled._

_That's when I heard a growl. Suddenly, a wild Raticate (my mommy had one; his name was Ratty) leaped out in front of me. I screamed, startled, stumbling back. I fell down on my back. The Raticate hissed at me some more, bearing his super-long yellow fangs. This Raticate was not like Ratty; he was nasty and mean._

_"DADDY!" I screamed._

_Suddenly, as the wild Raticate lunged at me, Raiden appeared. He let out a fierce battle cry, and used Thunder Shock on the pocket monster. To much of my surprise, he knocked the Raticate out._

_Daddy finally got to us. "Topaz! Are you okay, honey?"_

_I nodded, my eyes wide. "Y-yes, Daddy."_

_He sighed with relief, and reached down to pick me up. I put my arms around his neck. "Thank Arceus. Didn't I tell you not to go into the tall grass?"_

_"Yes, Daddy..."_

_"But you did anyway. You should be very thankful Raiden was there to save you."_

_"I am, Daddy."_

_"Good."_

_I looked down to see Pika give Raiden a hearty pat on the back for a good job done._

...

"Topaz!"

I opened my eyes groggily. Ugh, that had been a nice dream. I groaned, and pushed myself up. I looked around after rubbing my eyes. It was Jewel.

"Wha?" I sighed, running a hand through my bedhead.

"We have to get out of here!" she whispered.

I yawned. "Why?"

"Mount Silver is going to be attacked by fighter jets!"

That snapped me out of my stupor. "How do you know that?"

She paled, and the gulped. Then she seemed to steel herself.

"I'm Synis's daughter. I was in the gate because I was forced to plant the bomb. But I don't agree with my father's beliefs. That's why I'm telling you this."

I stared at her for the longest time, truly horrified. I wasn't sure what to be more freaked out about: that she was the enemy's kid or that Synis actually procreated. But there was no time to get disturbed. Mount Silver was going to be freaking blown up.

I hopped out of bed, and tore to my dresser. I opened a drawer and took out whatever clothing I found. I rushed to the bathroom, got dressed, came back out, got my back, stuffed more things inside, got my battle belt and attached my Poke Balls, and then rushed out of the bedroom.

I had to hurry.

...

I managed to convince everyone of the threat after I pushed the warning alarm on the wall. Everyone rushed to get ready, and then we all piled into the titanium elevator. Plato was trying to calm Jade down, who was freaking out. Everyone else was scared silent.

I couldn't believe this was happening.

At least Viola was away with Professor Pine's job with Alizarin. The rest of my friends were all with me.

"Everyone, we need to stay calm," said Rubin. "We're all going to be fine!"

Right as I reached for my boyfriend's hand, I heard the terrorizing sounds of bombs hitting our beloved mountain. The elevator jerked violently, and the lights flashed.

Everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow.<strong>

**A lot happened in this chapter. A. LOT.**

**Jewel and Alizarin are the last of the new characters! **

**As for last names... Kimu is Japanese for gold :3 Everyone has a last name now, so go check out the character files!**

**Gosh, I feel evil for this cliffhanger. **

**Anyways. Raiden and Joy made an egg. Gold still hasn't apologized to Sapph. Jewel is Synis's daughter. Alizarin has a OBVIOUS crush on Viola. Topaz had a cute memory dream. AND EVERYONE MIGHT BE DEAD!**

**Quote of the chapter: Hell hath fury like Sapph's scorn.**

**I think that's all. My chappies are getting longer, yay!**

**No matter what, I will always love my readers. :3**

**REVIEEEEEW!  
><strong>


	13. Ch 11: This Is War

****I HOPE ALL OF YOU ARE PREPARED FOR THE ONE YEAR ANNIVERSARY SPECIAL CHAPTER OF FOREVER. I PUT A LOT OF WORK ON THIS.****

**THIS. IS. VERY. SPECIAL.**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY, FOREVER TRILOGY!**

**And don't mind the caps, either. xD**

**PS. This was waaaaay overdue. xD The anniversary was October 3rd.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>FOREVERMORE<span>**

**~Part Three Of The Forever Trilogy~**

**Chapter 11  
><strong>

**This Is War  
><strong>

_August 10, 5000._

_(Rubin's POV)  
><em>

When I came to, the elevator was tilted, the lights dim and flickering, and my ears rang with the oddly distant sounds of bombing. It took me a second or two to get my bearings, and remember what happened. I was leaning up against the cool metal wall of the elevator, and my body ached.

I heard groans, and someone mumbled a question, something that sounded like, "Is everyone okay?" But I wasn't sure since my ears were ringing.

I squinted, trying to get my eyes to adjust in the darkness. Everyone else was stirring, except for one person, the most important person to me.

"Topaz!" I exclaimed, crawling over to where she was laying, ignoring the pain that was shooting through my leg; it was hurt somehow.

"Get off me, you pervert!"

"Shut up! We just got hit, wannabe jungle princess!"

"Will you two quit it? Arceus!"

"Topaz!" I exclaimed again, shaking her fragile frame. "Wake up! Topaz!"

She suddenly groaned, and then opened her eyes. She looked up at me, and blinked a couple times. I was so relieved she was okay. If something had happened to her—I couldn't even think about it. No, no, I couldn't think about what I would do.

"R-Rubin? What...what happened?"

I helped her sit up, and everyone else started calming down. I looked around. We were all perfectly fine. No one looked hurt, from what I could see anyway. I could still hear the bombing. Why... Why did this have to happen? Why did Synis choose to do this now of all times.

"A bomb must have indirectly hit our elevator," said Grey, answering her question. "Or directly, since titanium is extremely difficult to destroy."

"What the hell are we going to do?" demanded Sapph.

Jewels flinched at my sister's foul language.

Everyone looked at Grey, which seemed to surprise him. Out of all of us, he was the most experienced, unless Am was around. Of course we would turn to him. Why would that shock him so?

"We will wait until the bombing stops," he replied, still very so calm.

"How are we going to get out?" asked Jade, her eyes wide with fear; she had moved closer to Plato for comfort, sitting on his lap.

That was a very good question.

Topaz slid closer to me, catching my attention. She took my hand, and leaned up against me, looking fatigued. Something... Something wasn't right. I had no idea what, but she didn't look well. I blocked all off the other conversation. What was wrong with her?

"Topaz... Are you okay?" I asked in a quiet voice.

She shook her head, and then swiped her hands away from her forehead. I saw. She had hit her head when she fell. There was a large bump, and it was sliced, bleeding, starting to drip down her face. My stomach churned from the sight, and not just from the blood.

"Guys! GUYS!" I yelled. "Topaz... Topaz's hurt!"

If you got hit in the head hard enough, you could die.

Topaz suddenly collapsed on me. I heard Jade's frightened squeal. Suddenly, there was a loud boom, and the whole elevator shook, and the lights went out. Jewels squealed, and there were other shocked cries. But then the weirdest thing happened.

"Biiiiiii!"

There was a flash, and suddenly the elevator was working again, lights on, and everyone looked normal. What? As Topaz reached for my hand, I realized we had gone back in time. I quickly snatched her hand, and pulled her toward me as the bombing began, and we were hit.

The next thing I knew, I was sitting on the floor of the tilted elevator, holding her. I all I heard was the booming of bombs, screams, and the ragged breathing of my friends. Another bout of bombs hit us. I squeezed my eyes shut, and hugged her, praying to Arceus they would go bomb elsewhere.

Since when was I so selfish?

"Hang in there, guys," I heard Grey say.

Finally, about twenty minutes later, the bombing stopped. There was silence. Deathly, eerie silence that chilled me to the bone. I opened my eyes, and released Topaz, though she did not move away from me, and took my hand again.

"Is... Is it over?" Topaz asked, her voice quiet.

"It seems like it," said Plato.

"Well, let's get out of here already!" snapped Sapph. "I hate tight spaces!"

"Um, how are we going to get out?" asked Jade.

"We'll have to get our fire Pokemon to melt the metal," said Grey. "Does anyone have a fire type that can fit in here?"

"I have a Charmeleon," said Cyan.

"If we can squeeze to the side, I can send out Tori," said Sapph.

"And I can release Charro," said Plato.

We all pressed up against the walls, and the three released their Pokemon. Charmeleon proceeded to use Flamethrower, Tori used Blaze Kick, and Charro used Fire Punch. Slowly but surely they began to melt and warp the metal. I had no idea how long it took, but it was a long time.

Cyan returned Charmeleon to his Poke Ball, and then Sapph had Tori use Sky Uppercut, and Plato had Charro use Close Combat. They busted a hole through the doors, and finally, we were free. We had the girls crawl out first, and then we got out after.

"Holy Groudon," breathed Sapph.

The site was horrible. Half of Mount Silver was gone. And we were in that half. Smoke was everywhere, which meant there was fire. Corpses of humans and Pokemon alike were strewn across the burnt ground. The ground was ravaged and torn. I could smell rotting flesh. The mountain itself was smoking, and looked half of what it used to be; well, half of it was gone.

This must be what a war zone looks like.

"Oh my Arceus," Topaz choked out, covering her mouth with her hand. "This is...this is..."

"War," I said sadly, looking down at her.

She looked up at me, her orange eyes wide, filling with tears. She nodded, and took my hand again, looking down. She was shocked. I was shocked. We all were shocked. This was not supposed to happen. What were we supposed to do now?

"Split up," said Grey, commander mode on. "Look for survivors."

"Where should we meet up?" I asked.

He thought for a moment. "Tohjo Falls. I know it's far, but that's where we'll make camp and a makeshift infirmary."

I nodded. "Understood." I turned back to my girlfriend. "Topaz-"

"I'm going with you," she said, flatly.

"All right. Let's go, then."

...

It was tough walking around in the aftermath. Most of the trainers and Pokemon we found were dead. It was especially difficult when you realized you know that person or Pokemon when they were alive. Serenity, Zeus, and Apollo were busy ferrying the survivors to the makeshift base we made where they would be taken to Tohjo Falls.

I glanced over at Topaz. Her cheeks glistened with silent tears. I hated seeing her like this. But what could I do? Nothing I could say would make her feel better about war. I was having just as hard a time as she was.

Raiden and Joy were leading the way just as Serenity and Zeus returned to us.

"Another dead cadet," Topaz said with a side, gesturing to a kid whose legs had been blown off, and whose neck was in a very unnatural angle.

I grimaced, my stomach protesting. "Yes."

We walked in silence. Apollo came galloping up to us. Topaz thanked him, and stroked his neck. It was a few moments before she spoke again.

"Rubin, how can we do this?"

I looked at her, frowning slightly. "What do you mean?"

"Synis has all the weapons in the world at his disposal. He just proved he can wipe us all out in one swipe. All we have is Pokemon. Our Pokemon don't stand a chance against fighter jets, tanks, and whatever the hell was killing trainers months ago. We... We can't win."

I stopped walking. "Topaz! How can you say that?"

"Because... Because it's true, Rubin."

You know what was the worst part about it?

I knew she was right.

* * *

><p><strong><span>ANNIVERSARY SPECIAL<span>**

**_Family Ties_**

**(This is canon, taking place between Forevermore and Evermore)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>1. Kümmern - Christmas<br>_

It was their first Christmas as a family. The twins were only four months old, but that didn't matter. They were together.

They were well off, due to Topaz being the new Gym Leader of Viridian City. They had a nice house in Pallet Town, with six bedrooms, and five bathrooms. They had a gigantic backyard with a lake big enough for both Neptune and Beauty. The Pokemon preferred the back yard, except for Raiden and Lady.

When she woke up, sun was filtering through the blinds, and her loyal shiny Pikachu was passed out on the other side of her pillow. She turned to see her husband, but he was gone. She blinked, and then remembered he had promised to tend to the babies whenever they woke up that night.

She stifled a yawn, and got up, rubbing her sleepy eyes, and then wiping her bangs out of her eyes. She didn't bother getting her robe, and trudged down the hall to the room Corundum and Amber would share until they got older. She quietly opened the door, and peeked inside. There was Rubin, sitting in the rocking chair, fast asleep. The twins were silent, sleeping in their respectful cribs. She smiled softly to herself, and then quietly stepped inside, shutting the door behind her.

Topaz sat down on Rubin's lap, startling him awake. He blinked at her blearily, and then sighed. She leaned, and rested her head on his shoulder. His lips quirked into a tired smile, and he put his arms around her. They stayed like this for a few minutes, enjoying the peace and quiet that would soon be lost. Topaz lifted up her head, and leaned closer to him. And just as they kissed, Amber promptly woke up, wailing. They both broke apart and groaned.

"Merry Christmas, Rubin."

"Yeah...merry Christmas..."

* * *

><p><em>2. Shine - Thanksgiving<em>

Everyone was gathering for Thanksgiving at Rubin and Topaz's giant house. Even Professor Pine and his ten year old assistant, Cobalt, were coming. Jade was very excited, and spent most of her time cooking with Rubin, Fiori, and Jasper. Even though they all lived in Pallet Town, it felt like a reunion for her. Currently, they were busy making last minute preparations in the kitchen.

"Momma? Can I lick the bowl?"

Jade looked down at Galena, her youngest daughter. She was five years old, with bright red hair and green eyes, almost a carbon copy of her mother. Buffy, her Igglybuff, was perched on top of her head.

"Of course, sweetie," she said, setting the bowl that once held the brownie batter on the table with the spatula. "Where's your brother?"

Bronze was her oldest, at seven. The young boy had issues, such as ADHD, but she loved him. He had messy auburn hair, and silver eyes, a fine combination of her and her husband.

"Bugging Opal," said Galena, climbing into a chair.

Jade sighed. "All right."

"Jade, you can go, you know," said Rubin, catching her attention. "Fiori and I will finish up in here."

"Are you sure?" she asked her friend.

He nodded. "Yeah! Go ahead and enjoy yourself!"

She smiled. "Thanks, Rubin!"

He waved her off. "No problem! Now go on!" He shooed her away.

Jade rushed out of the kitchen, and then headed into the living room. Yep, Bronze was harassing Opal, the seven year old daughter of Gold and Sapph. Corundum, Amber, Pyrite, and Quartz were playing with their Pokemon. Pyrite was the youngest child of Am and Diamonda, and Quartz was Grey and Fiori's oldest. They were all five. The younger kids were sleeping away.

"Bronze, honey, where is everyone?" she asked her son.

"Dad and everyone else went outside!" said Bronze.

"Okay. You kids place nice!"

Jade headed outside. There were all of her friends, except for Rubin and Fiori. She waved to them, and walked over to join them.

"Professor Pine was just telling me that he's working on a brand new Pokedex," Viola was saying. "It probably will be finished by the time our kids are old enough to become trainers."

"It's still going to be a long time," said Alizarin. "But he says it's going to be the best Pokedex there ever was."

"Even better than ours?" asked Topaz.

The couple both nodded.

"That's amazing!" Jade gasped.

"Okay everyone! It's time to feast!" They all turned around to see Fiori standing in the doorway.

"Food!" Gold and Sapph both crowed.

Everyone headed inside. They gathered the children, and headed inside the dining room. They all sat down. Gold and Sapph were having trouble restraining themselves from the food, as were the younger kids. Professor Pine cleared his throat.

"It has been a tradition in my family to say what we give thanks for before we begin the feast," he said. "So, Plato, why don't you start?"

Plato looked slightly surprised that he was chosen. "All right. I'm thankful for..." His face turned thoughtful, and then he looked over to Jade, who was sitting next to him. She felt her face flush, which was totally ridiculous, seeing as they were married.

"I'm thankful for my wife, Jade, and our two wonderful children, Bronze and Galena. Without them, I'm not sure if I would have made it through the insanity of the past few years. Thank you."

Tears pricked at her eyes. "I'm thankful for you, too, Plato... And our children, of course. You were there for me when everyone was dying... Thank you. You're right. I wouldn't be here either, without you..."

* * *

><p><em>3. Amazonmoon - Valentine's Day<em>

Sapph wasn't the most happy woman in the world. She hadn't wanted to get married, even though she was in love, or have a kid. The pregnancy had been totally awful, but in a way, she was glad she hadn't chosen to get a abortion. She loved her daughter, but living with Gold wasn't the easiest thing in the world.

Gold could not keep a job, even though he was a key member of the Resistance. They had to get money from her brother. He just never seemed to take anything seriously, and they fought constantly. She was frustrated, and was kind of scared of the thought that the marriage was not going to work.

But today, she knew one thing: Gold was late from his job, and that could not be a good thing. She was pacing back and forth in the living room, preparing her speech to tell him that this was not going to work out. She couldn't do it. She was going to move in with Rubin and Topaz. They had plenty of space.

She heard the door unlocking, and it opened. She whirled to face the doorway, putting her hands on her hips. Gold walked in, looking sheepish, his hands behind his back. Finally, she just lost it.

"You're late again! What can you say, Gold? Seriously! I can't do this! I just can't! You're a useless, obnoxious, son of a-"

She was cut off, because he kissed her. But she was not in the mood to be kissed. She was furious. She yanked back, and swung her fist, but he grabbed her wrist and stopped her.

"Jeez, Sapph, will you just let me talk for a sec? I was late because I was getting you this."

He pulled a bouqet of roses from behind him.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Sapph. I love you."

* * *

><p><em>4. Fearless - New Year's EveNew Year's Day  
><em>

It was the eye of the first new year after Synis's government was overthrown. Am had no reason to be happy, however. So many had died, and he was still sort of in charge. He just wanted all of this to end so he could have a fresh start with his wife and daughter. But, of course, that could never happen.

Gold had insisted they had a party, staying up to midnight for the countdown. Somehow they had procured alcohol, though Rubin had greatly protested. However, the only one who seemed drunk were Gold, which was quite logical. Am knew his little brother was an idiot.

"Come on, Am. Cheer up! We have the whole future ahead of us!"

He looked over at Diamonda, who had sat down next to him on the couch he was sitting on. He stayed silent.

"I know we have a lot of things to be sad about," she said softly, slipping her hand into his. "But it's all over now. We won. We can be happy now. You know, everyone who died...especially Sapphire...would not want you to be sad. _I_ don't want you to be sad."

She stood up, pulling him with her. "Come on, Am. I know you're not the most lively of people...but at least pretend to be happy?"

His lips quirked into a half smile. "Pretend? I don't have to pretend. You're right, Dima. It will take some time... But-"

"We all can move on," she finished for him.

Then she leaned forward and kissed him. It took him a second to return the gesture, and he knew they would not be going to the party.

* * *

><p><em>5. ForestFairy - Easter<em>

"Daddy! Daddy! I found it, I found it!"

Quartz bounded up to her father, an eager look on her face. They were having a scavenger hunt in the back yard for Easter. Though Grey was quite stoic and quiet to the point of being called emo when he was younger, he had quite the soft spot for his daughter.

"Let me see," he said, crouching down to her level.

"It's a Torchic, Daddy," she said, showing the tiny, plastic figurine. "Auntie Sapph had a Torchic once, didn't she? I want a Torchic when I grow up! They're so cute!"

He chuckled, and ruffled her hair. "I was thinking more of a Lillipup."

"Really?" she gasped, her pink eyes growing wide. "A Lillipup, Daddy? Ohh, they're so cute, too!"

"Maybe you'll get one for your birthday," he said, standing up.

"Yay! Well, I gotta go get the rest of the items before Cory, Amby, and Pyry get them!" The little girl dashed off, eager to finish the scavenger hunt.

Grey headed back into the kitchen, where he knew his wife was. Fiori was busy cooking; she loved cooking just as much as she loved battling. She turned around to see him enter, and grinned.

"The kids driving you crazy already?" she asked.

"Nope," he said, walking over to her. "I just wanted to see you."

"Liar," she said, returning her attention to whatever she was cooking.

"You don't believe me?" he asked, faking that her words hurt.

"Why should I?" she teased. "You're a good deceiver."

"Not anymore," he said, slipping his arms around her waist. "I'm not as good as hiding my feelings as I used to be."

"I've noticed," she said, and he could hear the smile in her voice. "I would love to cuddle... But anyone could walk in at the moment."

He sighed, and released her. "True."

"But," she said, turning around to face him, a devilish grin on her face, "we always have tonight."

He smirked.

* * *

><p><strong>EVERMORE TRAILER<strong>

* * *

><p>Eighteen years ago, the world was saved from the tyrant Synis, and humans and Pokemon were once more united. However, it took three years for a government to be agreed on—the Pokemon League would rule the regions. However, in eighteen years, only the Indigo League was resurrected from the ashes...<p>

Fifteen years ago, the heroes of the Pokemon world got married, the children of the Pokedex holders... Some had children right away, some did not. But one thing the heroes did not know was that all the years, Team Rocket had been lurking in the shadows, waiting for the proper time to return...

But this is not about them. This is about their children...

Meet Amber, the thirteen year old daughter of Rubin and Topaz, twin to Corundum. She dreams of becoming a Pokemon Master. She has wild blonde hair she keeps in a ponytail, and orange eyes. She is hotblooded and bold, and never backs down from any challenge. She believes she can beat anyone. She hates anyone of the male gender that actually seems masculine, but she is still very such straight, as she hates to admit her attraction to Pyrite, who she loathes. Her first Pokemon is a Pikachu named Juno.

Meet Corundum, or Cory as he likes to be called, the thirteen year old son of Rubin and Topaz, twin to Amber. He dreams of becoming a Master Coordinator. He has black hair, and red eyes; he wears a hat quite similar to his father's. He is very calm and rational, and likes to think things through. He cares about his appearance greatly, preferring to wear contacts over glasses. He is quite the fashionista, which makes him seem gay, which is most definitely not true since he has a crush on Quartz. His first Pokemon is a Skitty named Kiki.

Meet Opal, the fifteen year old daughter of Gold Jr. and Sapphira. She dreams of becoming a Pokemon Professor. She has dark brown hair she keeps in ponytails that slant upward, and blue eyes. She is a child genius, the mother to everyone, very serious, and is very stubborn. She is a perfectionist, and will not stop until she reaches her goals. She is quite skilled with a scooter. She is quite tsundere to Bronze, and has yet to admit she has feelings for him. Her first Pokemon is a Aipom named Pomee.

Meet Pyrite, the thirteen year old son of Amethyst and Diamonda. He has no real goal; he merely wants to see the world. He has messy black hair styled like his father and grandfather before him, and gold eyes. He is quite the loud, obnoxious, hotblooded, flirtatious fellow. He is quite determined, and loves to show off. He is very much a pervert. He likes to give his friends nicknames. Though he hits on practically every girl he meets, he is in love with Amber, as he has been for several years. His first Pokemon is a Yanma named Yantaro.

Meet Bronze, the fifteen year old son of Plato and Jade. He has no real goal; he has no reason for leaving on his journey. He has dark auburn hair that is always crazily messy due to him never caring for it, and silver eyes. He suffers from ADHD and Split Personality Disorder. When he is normal, he is loud, obnoxious, hyper, annoying, and easily distracted. When he is his other self, he is cool, collected, quiet, and thoughtful. Girls love his second self, though he does not notice or remember when he is normal. He is too scatterbrained to like anyone. His first Pokemon is a Riolu named Luce.

Meet Galena, the thirteen year old daughter of Plato and Jade. She has no real goal; her only reason for leaving home was to keep an eye on her older brother. She has long red hair, and green eyes. She is quite the mischievous and tricky character. She is the girliest of the kids, and loves to set up her friends. She knows how to use her looks to her advantage, and plays innocent rather easy. If she was a thief, she would be the best. She is the matchmaker of the gang, so she doesn't pay much attention to her own feelings. Her first Pokemon is a Jigglypuff named Buffy.

Meet Quartz, the twelve year old daughter of Grey and Fiori. She dreams of becoming a member of the Elite Four, like her father. She has wavy brown hair and pink eyes. She is very shy and timid. She hates this, however, and wishes to overcome it. She is scared easily. She loves cute things. She has had a crush on Corundum for a very long time. Her first Pokemon is a Lillipup named Lilly.

Meet Zircon, the thirteen year old son of Cyan and Jewel. He dreams of becoming the Indigo League Champion. He has spiky brown hair, and blue eyes. He is the most serious of all the kids, and can be quite the jerk, though he does have a good heart. He has no sense of humor, and is quite the stoic. He is Amber's rival. At the moment, he has no feelings for anyone. His first Pokemon is a Scyther.

Meet Lapis Lazuli, or Lazuli as she likes to be called, the ten year old daughter of Rubin and Topaz. She dreams of becoming a Gym Leader, like her mother. She has short, messy brown hair, and blue eyes. She is quite the tomboy, but has a sweet side. She likes to get dirty, and loves Pokemon battles. She is very sweet and innocent, and romance is her soft spot. She has a crush on Onyx. Her first Pokemon is a Poochyena named Fluffy.

Meet Titanium, the ten year old daughter of Plato and Jade. She dreams of collecting all Indigo League badges. She has long black hair she keeps in hair clips like her grandmother before her, and silver eyes. She is most accurately described as a ice queen. She is cold, callous, and serious. Being the youngest, she is spoiled rotten. She can be quite full of herself. She is oblivious to any romantic interests. Her first Pokemon is a Ponyta.

Meet Onyx, the ten year old son of Grey and Fiori. He dreams of completing the whole Pokedex. He has messy black hair, and dark brown eyes. He is very studious, and hates not knowing anything. He loves battling with a passion. He is quite intelligent, though he may not act like it at times. He is oblivious to love. His first Pokemon is a Rufflet named Avi.

The side characters are: Aqua, the eighteen year old daughter of Amethyst and Diamonda; Cobalt, the eighteen year old grandson of Professor Pine; Alton and Akane, ten year old twins of Alizarin and Viola; Violet and Ion, eight year old twins of Alizarin and Viola; Chrome, the nine year old son of Jasper and Esmeralda; Peridot, the six year old daughter of Jasper and Esmeralda; Turquoise, the nine year old daughter of Cyan and Jewel; Ivory, the two year old daughter of Grey and Fiori; Blaze and Bolt, six year old twins of Rubin and Topaz; and Jet, the six year old son of Gold Jr. and Sapphira.

* * *

><p><strong>I personally think the chapter was choppy. My favorite of the special was ForestFairy. It just came out so smoothly. Fearless was kind of hard, as was Shine, since I haven't worked much with those ships. I didn't do any of Sky, Aquamarine, or Christmas since those ships have not shown up in the canon yet.<strong>

**What do you guys think of the characters of Evermore? Because I'm doing another art contest!**

**You have to draw one of the ships in Evermore: Violet (Corundum x Quartz), Marine (Cobalt x Aqua), North-South (Pyrite x Amber), Engagement (Bronze x Opal), Zircon x Galena, Onyx x Lazuli, Alton x Titanium, Chrome x Turquoise, or Blaze x Peridot x Jet.**

**OR!**

**You can draw one of the Forever Trilogy ship families!**

**The winner gets to choose whether Evermore or Forever and Always comes first! If you want more information on appearances, pm me!  
><strong>

**Anyways, I enjoyed writing in Rubin's POV. Tell me who's POV you want next in your reviews!**

**We're past the 100 review mark, people! Can we get to 200? Please? xD**

**REVIEW!  
><strong>


	14. Ch 12: Amazon Moon

**FOREVERMORE**

**~Part Three Of The Forever Trilogy~**

**Chapter 12  
><strong>

**Amazon Moon  
><strong>

_August 10, 5000._

_(Sapph's POV)  
><em>

When we all split up to go searching for survivors of the bombing, guess who I was stuck with? Go ahead, guess. It was the last person I wanted to be alone with. The guy who I hated and loved at the same time. Yep, it was Gold.

Did they want to torture me or something?

I had released Tori and Tropi from their Poke Balls so they could help us. Gold had out Exploso and Pidgo. We had a plan all worked out. Tropi and Pidgo would carry the wounded to Tohjo Falls. They were our flying Pokemon, and would get there the fastest. Well, Skari could fly, too, but she wasn't strong enough to carry somebody who couldn't hold onto her.

This job was really depressing.

"Holy Ho-Oh! Sapph! Come here, quick!" came the startled voice of the Bane Of My Existence.

I stifled a grown, and Tori gave me a sympathetic look. I ran a hand through my hair, and stalked over to where he was standing, pointing at a dead body.

"Arceus, Gold, what is it _now_?" I snapped, very much not in the mood.

"It's...it's Tibbs!" he exclaimed, his gold eyes wide with shock. "He's...DEAD!"

I gasped, and looked down at the body. And yes, it was indeed Tibbs, the leader of the Resistance, the High Commander, the man who somehow had been a father to me ever since I had joined the rebel forces three years ago, the same time as Gold. I had wanted to be just like him.

And now my hero was dead.

I'm hardcore. I'm tough. I can kick ass and take names. Gore doesn't bother me at all. But seeing Jethro Tibbs laying there, dead, his body twisted in a unnatural position... made me lose it.

I couldn't breathe, I couldn't think, I couldn't move. Tears started pricking at my eyes, and I don't cry easily at all. I had to get out of here. Right now.

"We gotta tell Am... You know... what Tibbs said to him... about when he died..." My voice faded out.

Tropi returned, and saw me very much freaked out. I bolted, ignoring Gold's shouting at me, and my Pokemon's startled cries. I knew how to get to Tohjo Falls. I would be perfectly fine by myself. Maybe that's what I needed. To be alone.

...

_(Goldy's POV)_

I stared after Sapph ran off. Her Blaziken and Tropius ran after her. I was tempted to run after her, to try to make her feel better, but I stopped myself. We were having so many issues already. Would she even take me seriously? I sighed heavily, and glanced at my Typhlosion and Pidgeot.

"Girls... Can't live with 'em, can't live without 'em," I sighed.

Exploso snorted, and rolled his eyes at me. "Typhlo."

"Guys, c'mon. Let's go find Grey or something," I said.

The two Pokemon grumbled and followed me as I headed towards the general direction Grey and Fiori had gone. I stuffed my hands into my jean pockets, and sighed again. I paused, and looked behind me. I sure hoped Sapph was all right...

Should I be scared that I was worried about _Sapph_? There must be something wrong with my brain. Seriously. Sapph drove me _nuts_.

I was rounding the corner of a large boulder that had fallen from Mount Silver when I heard the voices of my sister and Grey. I stopped, and smirked for a moment, deciding to eavesdrop. Hey, Fiori was my sister, and I wanted to know why she was always teaming up with emo Grey.

"She saved my life, Fiori."

"Yeah, so? She was a bitch to everyone but you."

Was? Were they talking about Scarlet?

"That doesn't mean she deserved to die."

"What? Do you mean you _liked_ her or something?"

"Hell no. I went out with her once, and that was it. Besides, why do _you_ care?"

Silence. Heh, he got her good. My big sister was hiding some secrets, eh?

I took that as my cue to waltz in. I walked around the boulder with Exploso by my side, and Pidgo flying above me. They both were startled to see me. I fought the urge to grin at them. I had to be serious now.

"Hey, I hope I'm not interrupting anything, but we've got a major problem," I said.

Grey sighed. "What now? And aren't you supposed to be with Sapph?"

"Um, yeah, but she left..."

"Oh, little bro, what did you do this time?" my sister sighed, shaking her head at me.

"Nothing!" I exclaimed. "It's who we found... dead..."

Grey frowned. "Who?"

"Tibbs."

Fiori gasped, while Grey's face just got a shocked expression. They did not see that coming at all. No one did. We were in major trouble without our leader. Was that Synis's goal in bombing Mount Silver? To get rid of the High Commander?

"Tibbs is dead?" Grey asked, probably just for confirmation.

I nodded. "Yes."

He sighed, and ran a hand through his hair. "All right. Well, that means Am is our leader now."

"WHAT?" shrieked Fiori.

...

_(Sapph's POV)_

It was late at night. I was pretty sure everyone was in Tohjo Falls now, and that was why I had returned. I didn't feel like walking inside the cave, though. I was kind of ashamed of my freak out over Tibbs's death. I still was not quite myself from the incident with Gold.

Would I ever get a break?

I had returned Tori and Tropi to their Poke Balls awhile ago. I was sitting on a rock that lined the shoreline outside of Tohjo Falls. It was peaceful, a good change from all the chaos we had endured today. I was so tired, but I couldn't go back to my friends. Not yet, anyways.

It was a cool night for summer, announcing that fall was on the way. That was exactly what we needed now. Not.

"Sapph! You're back!"

I jumped, startled. It was just Gold. I relaxed a little, and then glared at him. Ugh, what did he want now? To ruin my life more? Stupid feelings.

"Of course I am," I snapped. "What do you want, perv?"

He walked up to me, beside the rock. He hesitated a little before speaking. "Well, uh... I wanted to... Apologize..."

I blinked, startled. I never thought he'd ask for forgiveness. He was a stubborn mule... Just like I was. And him saying that made all my anger and tension dissipate. I was pretty sure my expression softened.

"I'm sorry for being such a jerk for the past month," he said. "I shouldn't have done that to you. I'm sorry, okay? Can we just... Go back to being friends or something?"

I was so happy hearing him say that, I slid off the rock, threw my arms around his neck, and hugged him tight. I obviously startled him, because he was slow to hugging me back.

"Thank you," I said into his shoulder. "I... forgive you." I pulled away from him. "But it took you long enough!"

He winced, sweatdropping. "Um, yeah. But, um, I've been thinking..."

I raised an eyebrow. "What?"

He flushed, and looked down at his feet. Okay, I was suspicious now. I backed away a little bit, frowning. What was he up to now? I was getting a little nervous. This could not be good. For me, anyways. Gold was up to something.

He fidgeted a bit, and then looked back up at me. "Sapph... I know you think I'm a perv and all... And I've messed with enough girls to be rightfully called that... But... I don't want to do that anymore."

"Okaaay," I said slowly. "And why are you telling me this?"

"Because... because I want to settle down... with you, Sapph. I like you... a lot..."

I stared at him. I stared at him. My face was heating up. He didn't just say that, did he? Was I hearing things? This was so not happening.

"Are... Are you serious?"

"Of course I am! I'm not a liar, like my dad, Sapph."

This really was happening.

I threw my arms around his neck again, and pressed my lips to his, acting on impulse. Unlike last time, however, I really did catch him by surprise, and knocked him down. He kissed me back. And it wasn't anything like I would have imagined kissing him would be like. He wasn't rough at all. It was simple and sweet.

It was perfect for my first kiss.

We broke apart, and I found myself breathless.

"I like you too, Gold," I said airily.

His handsome face broke into a ridiculous grin, and I laughed a little. Then his expression sobered.

"Man, I'm sorry for being such a jerk to you."

"Stop apologizing!" I exclaimed, and kissed him again.

Maybe things were about to get better.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, peoples! Amazonmoon is officially CANON! :DDDD<strong>

**Yep, Tibbs is dead. You'll find out more why Grey said Am is now the leader later. :3**

**Also, if anyone noticed, Scarlet is dead as well.**

**I hope this helped reveal Sapph and Goldy's past before Nevermore some. We'll delve deeper into that later.  
><strong>

**Wow. Nobody's gonna participate in the art contest? I've gotten NOTHING. Why do I even bother? *sigh***

**I might try to do a Halloween special, but with my tight schedule, it probably won't happen. Life sucks that way.**

**Without further ado, go ahead and REVIEW! :D  
><strong>


	15. Ch 13: Rank Up

**FOREVERMORE**

**~Part Three Of The Forever Trilogy~**

**Chapter 13  
><strong>

**Rank Up  
><strong>

_August 10, 5000._

_(Topaz's POV)  
><em>

The atmosphere was solemn in Tohjo Falls. Jade and Jasper were still attending to the wounded survivors, and Grey was trying to get us organized. The rest of us where gathered around a fire in one of the smaller caves in the waterfall cavern. I had kept Apollo out, and the Rapidash was laying behind me, and I was leaning up against him, using him as a cushion. Raiden was cuddling with Joy and their egg. I was tired, so tired. But for some reason I just could not fall asleep.

"Sapph hasn't come back yet," Rubin said from his spot beside me, sounding worried. "I hope she's okay."

I glanced over at my boyfriend. He looked as worried as he sounded, a cute little frown on his face. But I didn't feel like saying anything to comfort him. The war had just begun, and I was already sick and tired of it. We were doomed without Tibbs. Some Commander I was going to be.

"I'm sure she's just fine, Rubin," Esmeralda reassured him from her spot across from us on the other side of the fire. "She can take care of herself. Besides, Gold went looking for her!"

"_That_'s what I'm worried about!" he exclaimed, leaning forward, closer to the warming fire. "Sapph and Gold aren't exactly on the best of terms as of lately."

As if on cue, the two who had just been mentioned walked inside. Both their faces were flushed, and their clothes were messy. Everyone stared at then.

"Uh, hey guys," said Gold, flushing deeper, sweatdropping.

"Sapph!" exclaimed Rubin as he jumped to his feet. "Where have you _been_? What have you been _doing_? And why are you so... so _filthy_?"

His sister's eyes' flashed. "I've been traveling, duh!" she snapped. "Of course I'm dirty! Stop being such a sissy!"

"Well, _excuse_ me for caring about your hygiene!"

I hate to say it, but he sounded gay right then. I'm so sorry Rubin, but it had to be said.

"You-"

"Both of you, knock it off."

Grey strode into the cave, followed by Jade and Jasper. He looked annoyed, which wasn't surprising at all. Raiden suddenly leaped into my lap, starting me. I sat up straight, trying to push away my fatigue. Something told me Grey had news for us.

"I just contacted Am via Pokedex. I informed him of the turn of events," he said. "Several years ago, Tibbs made Am the heir to the position of High Commander. The High Commander has two generals under him that complete the executives of the Resistance. Am has chosen me, and Topaz."

I wasn't the only one who gasped.

"Me? _Me_? Are you _serious_? I can't be a general!" I exclaimed.

"Why not?" asked Grey, his brown eyes cold and serious. "It's Am's decision and it's final."

I couldn't believe this was happening. No one would take me seriously! I looked too young. I remembered when Rubin and I first started dating, people in Mount Silver gave us weird looks until they found out who we were. It had been so awkward for us. There was no way people would listen to me as a general. What was Am _thinking_?

"You'll be a great general, Topaz," Rubin told me with a soft smile on his face, turning to face me. "Don't worry about it."

I bit my bottom lip, looking up at him. "I sure hope so."

"We need to discuss what our next course of action will be," said Grey as Jade and Jasper sat down with us, interrupting my silent moment with Rubin.

"Oh, what about Viola? We can't leave without her!" exclaimed Jade after she sat down next to Plato.

"Where is she anyway?" asked Sapph; she and Goldy had sat down too, and I noticed they were sitting together.

"She went on a job for Professor Pine with this boy named Alizarin," I answered. "In Johto, I think."

"Alizarin? I know him," Grey said, nodding. "He's a good kid. She'll be fine. We can meet up with them on the way to wherever we decide to go."

That was right. I wondered what happened to Professor Pine. We hadn't found him in the aftermath...

"Um, Chase, I have a question," I said, remembering to use his alias in front of Cyan, Jasper, and Esmeralda. "How old is Alizarin? He must be pretty young, right?"

"No," he said, shaking his head. "He's about fifteen, more or less."

I stared at him. And stared. Really? Alizarin suffered the same fate as I did? Jeez, it was worse for a guy though. I mean, he obviously did not hit puberty. Poor kid. He must be battered up inside about it. Imagine all the teasing he must suffer!

"Oh. He doesn't look it..."

"Yeah. Just don't ever mention it to him. He's very... _sensitive_ about it."

"That's putting it lightly," Sapph snorted.

"Anyways, so we need to decide where to go next," said Plato, changing the topic, probably wanting to get straight to the point already.

Grey nodded again. "Yes."

I looked over at Jewel. She was sitting quietly with her legs up, her arms wrapped around her knees. Her red hair was pulled back in a messy ponytail, and her chestnut eyes were lowered. Cookie, her Eevee, was curled up at her feet. I didn't blame her for not wanting to talk to us. I bet she felt ashamed for everything that had happened. She probably felt responsible. But it wasn't her fault she was Synis's daughter!

"We need to go to Unova," I said, and everyone looked at me. "Am and Diamonda are there, and Synis's control is weakest there."

"That's a great idea!" said Rubin. "We could move the rebels to Twist Mountain!"

I grinned at him, and nodded. "Exactly."

"I've never been to Unova," said Cyan, stroking his chin.

"Most of us haven't," said Jasper.

"They have some really unique Pokemon there, don't they?" Esmeralda asked excitedly.

"They do," said Grey. "Almost my whole team consists of Unovan Pokemon."

"Except for Squirrel," Fiori said with a devilish smirk on her face.

"Except for Squirrel," he agreed with a sigh, rolling his eyes at her.

"So when are we gonna leave?" asked Gold.

"In two days," he replied after a moment or two of thought.

...

_August 12, 5000._

I was gathering my meager belongings when I noticed the egg was really shaking. Rubin had asked me to take it for the day. This seemed like perfect timing for it to hatch. I picked up the egg, and rushed out of the cave that served as my temporary bedroom. Raiden bounded after me, and Apollo followed. He was out because I was packing my things on him. The first person I bumped into was Jewel.

"Jewel, you're perfect!" I exclaimed. "Here, I want you to take the egg!"

Her eyes grew wide. She looked genuinely surprised. "Really? Are you sure?"

I nodded. "Yes, yes!" I handed her the egg as Raiden leaped onto my shoulder.

"Thank you so much!" she exclaimed, beaming.

I smiled. "You're welcome! Hurry, it's going to hatch!"

We watched as the shell cracked after a shudder, and more cracks appeared. The egg began to glow, and there was a bright flash of light. I was blinded momentarily. Once everything cleared, Jewel was holding a baby Pichu with a tuft of fur on top of its head.

"Aw!" she exclaimed. "It's so cute!"

"Pika pi!" cried Raiden. _I have a son!_

"It's a boy," I told her.

She hugged the baby Pichu gently, and he cried happily. "I know just what to call you then! Storm!"

"Pika pikachu," said Raiden. _That's a good name for 'em!_

"Raiden approves," I said with a laugh.

"I'm glad," Jewel said, still smiling. "Oh, thank you so much, Topaz! I'll take such good care of Storm, I promise!"

"I know you will, Jewel," I said. "You're obviously not your father."

She immediately hushed, and looked down at the ground. "Yes... Thank you for seeing that..."

"The others will come around with time," I said. "But Grey should trust you. You know him, right? He was an admin for Synis for a while."

"I only met him once or twice," she replied quietly. "Father didn't want me involved with the admins..."

"Jeez, I don't blame him," I said, thinking of Flax. "They're some unsavory characters."

"Indeed, Topaz, indeed."

* * *

><p><strong>Not much happened here except for the revelations and the egg hatching.<strong>

**I have come up with the most brilliant plot for the next arc!**

**And let's do a writing contest. Write anything about Kummernshipping, and it's due by November 13th, my birthday! I chose Kummern because it's my birthday and nobody's written anything for them yet. xD**

**And kudos to you if you can guess how old I'm going to be. Those of you who know... SHUSH!**

**I was also thinking how cool it'd be if the Forever Trilogy was turned into a doujinshi, but, alas, that would take a lot of work. I'd do it myself, but I can't draw Pokemon worth a darn, haha. xD**

**Well, that's it for today. Revieeeeeeew! :D**


	16. Ch 14: Learning To Trust

**FOREVERMORE**

**~Part Three Of The Forever Trilogy~**

**Chapter 14  
><strong>

**Learning To Trust  
><strong>

_August 12, 5000._

_(Jewel's POV)  
><em>

I couldn't believe Topaz actually trusted me enough to give me the Pokemon egg. I was so thrilled to have little Storm. I couldn't wait to introduce the baby Pichu to the rest of my team. But I knew we had to get moving. Father would be looking for me.

And I wanted to stay here, with them.

I followed Topaz to where everyone else had gathered. There were about twenty survivors, not including us. Most of them were critically injured—a lot had died last night, too. Those who could walk would help transport the victims. But there was still no way we could get all of them to Unova like this.

"Apollo can carry more things," Topaz announced once everyone turned to look at us. "And the egg hatched!"

Rubin's Pikachu, who was out along with his Mightyena, let out a happy cry, and dashed up to us. Raiden joined her, and Storm squirmed out of my arms to get to his parents. The little family had a group hug. It was so adorable!

"That's awesome!" exclaimed Rubin, heading over to join us.

"I've decided to let Jewel have him, if you don't mind," she told him.

"I think that's perfect," he said, agreeing.

"Thank you so much!" I said, bowing. "You can trust me!"

Everyone made last minute adjustments to packing, and then we headed out. The injured were either on stretchers or being carried by what few Pokemon we had that could help. It was going to take us months for us to reach Unova at this rate. But right now our goal was to get to Johto.

"Our first stop will be New Bark Town," said Grey. "We should get there at about noon."

"Sweet!" said Gold. "I have family there!"

"Will we be able to stay with them?" asked Topaz.

"Yeah! My folks are pro-Resistance all the way," said Gold, grinning. "They, like, have a mansion!"

"Jeez, what are you, rich or something?" demanded Sapph.

"Yep! Man, I can't wait to see my folks! It's been four years!"

"Oh, so you left when you were thirteen?" Jade asked.

Gold nodded. "Yeah! Sapph did, too. We were cadets on the same squadron!"

"Yeah, and he always had us work together! We were always getting in trouble because he was such a lazy smartass," said Sapph. "You think he's bad now, you should have seen him then! He's actually matured!"

Gold laughed, and winked at her. "You know you love me!"

"Oh, shut up," she growled, blushing.

Huh? Usually she would deny she liked him, right? Why didn't she do that this time? Was something going on between them? Should I be surprised? Practically everyone here was in a relationship. Who was next?

Anyways, it was time to get moving. We all headed out of Tohjo Falls. Not far from the massive cave that separated Kanto and Johto was a massive stretch of water. How in the world were we supposed to get across that with so many injured people? It seemed impossible!

"Oh my gosh! How are we going to cross this?" Esmeralda exclaimed, her eyes wide.

Without a word, Topaz and Rubin took out Poke Balls. Topaz released a Gyarados, and Rubin sent out a Milotic. The two sea serpents appeared in the water. I realized what they were going to do. I took out my own Milotic's Poke Ball, and released her. That caught them by surprise.

"Mirage can help too!" I said.

First we got the injured on the three Pokemon. It took several trips, but we managed to get them all across. Then it was our turn. I climbed onto Mirage's back, and moved all the way up, to behind her head. I patted her on top of her head, and she hummed in pleasure. Then, with the survivors who could move freely on the Gyarados and two Milotic, we swam across. It was actually pretty nice.

Once we reached the shore, we all got off, and returned our Pokemon—every single last one of them. Cyan, Jasper, and Esmeralda volunteered to stay with the survivors while the rest of us went to see Gold's family. The walk to New Bark Town was not very long. The town itself was rather small for the vast empire my father controlled. We stood out in the crowd, too.

Gold lead us deep into the town. We eventually reached a gigantic house—it really was a mansion. There was a super-long driveway filled with expensive cars even my father doesn't have. The bushes were sculpted into shapes of Pokemon—wait, wasn't that illegal? Anways, it was a Victorian style house with four floors. It had to be pretty old; houses weren't made like that anymore.

Gold grinned at us, and walked up to the fancy double doors. We followed him slowly. He knocked on one of the doors. A few minutes later, they opened, revealing a silver-haired man in a tuxedo. He looked genuinely surprised to see Gold in the doorway.

"Master Gold!" the man exclaimed. "You are alive!"

"Of course I am, Harold!" said Gold, crossing his arms over his chest. "It takes a lot more than an exploding mountain to get rid of me!"

Sapph snorted and rolled her eyes.

Harold chuckled, amused by his words. "I see. You haven't changed one bit since the last time I saw you." He paused, and looked to see the rest of us. "Are you all coming inside?"

"Oh, there's more," said Gold. "A lot more."

"I see. Well, I shall go inform your parents. Take your time getting the others."

...

Grey sent Plato and Jade to get everyone else, and the rest of us went inside. Harold showed each of us to the room we would be staying in. It was a relief to see a nice, comfy bed, and a bathroom with a working toilet and running shower. The first thing I did was take a shower to rid myself of all the dirt, sweat, and grime.

I was surprised to find clean clothing waiting for me when I got out. I changed into the t-shirt and jeans, and then I towel dried my hair, keeping it down. I released Cookie from her Poke Ball, and then proceeded to look for everyone else. When I stepped out of the room, I hear loud, excited exclamations.

"Big bro, you're back!"

"Dude, we missed you a lot!"

I heard a guy laugh; it sounded like Gold. "Ha ha, I missed you kids too!"

"You better stay with us for a while, bro!"

"Yeah, dude!"

I walked to the edge of the balcony inside the house where the bedrooms were. Yep, there was Gold, already cleaned up, talking with two boys who had to be twins. They looked about thirteen or so, with sloppy brown hair, and dark gold eyes. They looked like trouble with a capital T.

"Jewel!"

I flinched, caught by surprise. I turned around, and immediately relaxed. It was only Cyan. He must have just finished cleaning up as well because his brown hair was damp, and the spikes were drooping. I felt my face heat up for some reason. I wondered why.

"Oh, hi Cyan," I said, pretty sure my face was still red. "You startled me."

He laughed. "Sorry. Isn't this place awesome? I can't believe _Gold_ of all people grew up here."

"I know, right?" I said with a laugh of my own.

He grinned his familiar cocky smirk—it reminded me of Flax in a way, but in a more friendly way. I had to admit, Cyan was a handsome boy. He was one of the few who actually talked to me. I mean, I didn't blame them. I was the daughter of the evil, tyrannical president. I wouldn't want to talk to me either.

"Yeah. Chase says we'll be staying here for a few days," he said. "It'll be nice to live in luxury for a while."

I nodded, agreeing. "But don't we have to find a couple of people? Um, what are their names again?"

"Oh, you mean Viola and Alizarin," he said. "Yeah, I think Gold's gonna send his Pidgeot to find them with a letter or something."

"I see," I said, tucking a stray strand of hair behind my ear. "That should work, then."

"Jewel! Cyan, too!"

I looked behind Cyan, who was in front of me, in the way of my view of the approaching person, and he turned around. It was Topaz. He straightened his stance, standing up straight as a board, a very militaristic fashion. He then saluted her, and I remembered she was his commander—and well, now general. She saluted him back, a smile on her pretty face.

"At ease, soldier," she said. "You know you're a soldier now, right?"

Cyan relaxed, and I moved to stand next to him.

"Oh really?" he said. "Nobody told me that."

She nodded. "Am agree to your promotion, along with Jasper's and Esmeralda's. We need all the soldiers we can get now."

I frowned, and bit my bottom lip. I felt so responsible for what happened, even though I had nothing to do with it. It was all my father. I had always hated that man, but now he was just going too far. What point was he trying to make?

Cyan nodded. "Yeah. I hope we can find more recruits in Unova."

"You and me both, Cyan, you and me both," sighed Topaz. "C'mon, let's get something to eat."

...

That evening, we all gathered in this massive dining hall. Gold introduced his parents and his younger twin brothers, Ethan and Evan, to us. They were just as bad as their older brother—they hit on both Topaz and Esmeralda because they thought both girls were their own age. It was really awkward for us all. Gold burst out laughing; he thought it was _so_ hilarious. I though the looks on everyone's faces were priceless, though.

After that, dinner was pretty awkward. The two boys had a hard time believing that Topaz and Esmeralda were older than them. It was funny, I admit. In general, Gold's adoptive parents were very nice and pretty decent people. It made me wonder how he got so messed up.

But, for some reason, that night, I could not sleep. So I crawled out of bed, changed back into my clothes, and decided to explore the mansion. I released Cookie, and we began to wander together. It was nice and quiet, and pretty dark.

Suddenly, a few minutes later, I heard a loud hiss. I looked down at Cookie. She was baring her fangs, and her fur was standing on end. I frowned, and looked back up, and saw what appeared to be floating crimson flames. I immediately freaked out.

"Whoa whoa whoaaaa! Jeez, Jewel, chillax, it's just me!"

A flashlight clicked on, revealing Cyan, and his Charmeleon—wait, it wasn't a Charmeleon anymore. The Pokemon had evolved into Charizard. I relaxed, and took a deep breath. Cookie sighed at my feet. I felt so stupid.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I was about to ask you the same thing."

"Um, er, I couldn't sleep..."

"So you decided to go exploring?"

"Um, yeah..."

"Hah, so did I! C'mon, we can check this place out together."

"U-um, okay."

His Charizard rumbled a greeting to us, and then we set off to explore the mansion.

* * *

><p><strong>HEY GUYS I HAVE A LOT OF ANNOUNCEMENTS!<strong>

**First of all, my birthday was on Sunday! :D So that's why this update was so late! And thank you those who participated in the writing contest! I enjoyed reading your oneshots!  
><strong>

**Second... STARRI DREW MORE PICTURES FOR US! I'll have the links up on my profile sometime soon. **

**Third... I usually don't promote other stories, but I think you guys will like this one. It's called Momentum, it's coming soon, and it's a White nuzlocke. **

**This, my friends, is the beginning of Aquamarineshipping! Expect some fluffiness next chapter! There won't be any more death and despair for a while.**

**Oh, yeah, ANYONE CAN DIE. Heck, TOPAZ can die if I want her to. So don't think just because they're a main character they'll survive. Several main characters will die in the future.**

**BUT WHAT ABOUT EVERMORE, ICEY? ;) It's a secret, I can't tell you.**

**REVIEEEEEW!  
><strong>


	17. Ch 15: Double Trouble, Take Two

**FOREVERMORE**

**~Part Three Of The Forever Trilogy~**

**Chapter 15  
><strong>

**Double Trouble, Take Two  
><strong>

_August 13, 5000._

_(Topaz's POV)  
><em>

The next day, Rubin and I decided to do some exploring around Cherrygrove City. It was risky, since we were on the wanted criminal list, but there was no way we all could stay in the mansion. Since I had grown up in Johto for most of my life that I could remember, I wanted to have some fun in my 'home' region. So with out Pokemon hidden in our bags, we proceeded to head to the city so we could walk around.

I had never been to Cherrygrove before, and I had to admit, it was a pretty place, filled with flowers of all kinds. It was beside the sea, and had a nice beach. Families were out having fun, enjoying the last few days of summer vacation. Luckily, no one really paid us any attention. It was a relief.

"This place reminds me of my days back in Littleroot," Rubin said with a sigh, looking around.

I frowned, and reached for his hand, squeezing it. "Try not to think about it, okay?"

"It's just hard not to."

I opened my mouth to reply, but just then, there were several loud screams. Suddenly, a Persian of all things came bolting down the sidewalk. It was obviously running away from something. But what?

"Whoa, come back, Persia!"

A girl, probably about seventeen, came racing after the fleeing Persian. She was really pretty, with curly strawberry blonde hair, a freckled face, and red eyes. Rubin stared after her once she was gone. I frowned again, and squeezed his hand, tugging on his arm slightly.

"Rubin, what's wrong?" I asked.

"That girl... I know her!" he exclaimed, his blue eyes brightening, suddenly excited. "She was, like, my best friend back in Littleroot! We have to go after her!"

The next thing I knew, I was being dragged along by my boyfriend to chase some girl I had never met before and knew nothing about. It was risky enough to go anywhere with a Pokemon out, which made me wonder why this girl had her Persian outside its Poke Ball.

"Cerise! Cerise, wait up! It's me, Rubin!"

The girl abruptly stopped, causing us to collide with her. The air rushed out of my lungs when I hit the ground. I groaned as I pushed myself back up.

"Oh my Arceus! Rubin!"

The girl had glomped Rubin in a hug, knocking him back down on the ground. Jealously flared through me, and I had to literally bite my tongue to keep silent. I would not make a bad first impression.

"Uh, hey Cerise," he said, lightly pushing her off of him. "It's been, like, forever!"

"Oh my Arceus, I know!" she exclaimed. "It's been, like, almost four years!"

Then they blurted out at the same time, "What are you doing here?" They both blushed and laughed, and then noticed me—in Rubin's case, re-noticed. He stood up, brushed off his clothes, wincing at the sight of his ruined attire, and then helped me up, and then helped the girl to her feet.

"Oh, hi!" exclaimed the girl.

"Cerise, this is my girlfriend, Topaz," said Rubin. "Topaz, this is my childhood best friend, Cerise."

"Hello," I said, my voice slightly cool.

"Oh my Arceus!" she shrieked. "You have a girlfriend, Rubin? Ohh, I'm so proud of you! That's awesome!"

"Uh, thanks," said Rubin, sweatdropping. "Anyways, why are you here and why were you just chasing a Persian?"

"Oh! Persia! She's my Persian, my first Pokemon ever! She got spooked, so I ran after her."

"Keep it down!" Rubin hissed. "You know the president officially made it illegal to be a Pokemon trainer, right?"

She nodded, her curls bouncing. "Of course I do! I was heading for Mount Silver, but then it got bombed..."

"We were there," I said quietly.

"Huh? What do mean?" Cerise asked, looking confused.

"We were there," said Rubin, his expression suddenly solemn. "When it was bombed. "We're part of the Resistance, or what remains of it, that is."

She gasped again, her eyes wide. "Oh my Arceus!" She turned to me. "You must be _the_ Topaz King, then!"

It was so weird hearing my fake name. Not even the rebels called me that anymore. They knew me as Rosso, which was the last name of my 'ancestor'—aka, my father—Red, the Pokedex holder. I guess Synis didn't break the news to the real world then.

"Yes," I said. "But since when am I a _'the'_?"

"You're on the top five on the Most Wanted list!" she exclaimed cheerily. "Because you're a commander, right?"

"Yeah, let's just go with that," said Rubin.

I was on the top five? Jeez, Synis really must hate my guts.

"Wow!" exclaimed Cerise. "But Mount Silver blew up, so what are you going to do now?"

"We're going to Unova," Rubin said in a low voice. "We're going to restart the Resistance there."

"Oh, that's so cool!" Cerise exclaimed once again. "Please, let me come with you!"

"Of course you can come!" said Rubin, smiling. "We trainers have to stick together!"

"Thanks so much!" she exclaimed (man, this girl shouts a lot). "This means a lot to me!"

"You don't have to thank us," he said, waving her off. "We're just doing our jobs as commanders."

"Oh my Arceus, you're a commander, too?" she gasped.

"Uh, yeah."

"That's so awesome!"

Then I saw something that meant we were in a lot of trouble.

"Rubin," I said, catching his attention.

"Hm? What is it, love?"

"We have a problem," I said, not removing my eyes from said problem.

"Like what?"

I pointed, and he gasped.

It was Verdant. The green-haired teenager was holding a squirming Persia by the tail, talking to some girl, reassuring her about something. Crap. I instinctively reached for my belt that held my Poke Balls, but I didn't have it on, though I had it with me.

"Oh my Arceus, that guy has my Persia!" exclaimed Cerise.

No duh.

"Calm down," I snapped, and then turned to face my boyfriend. "Rubin, take Cerise back to the mansion. Get everyone out of here."

"But what about you?" he demanded.

"I'll be fine," I said firmly. "I can handle myself. You know that. Now _go_."

He looked pained; I knew the last thing he wanted to do was leave me with one of the admins. But, finally, he nodded, gave me a quick kiss on the lips, grabbed Cerise's hand, and proceeded to drag the very confused girl away.

I sighed, and hurried to hide behind a building before Verdant could spot me. I opened my bag, took out my belt, and put it on. Then I put my Poke Balls on it. I pulled my hair back into a high ponytail, and then steeled myself. I could do this.

I walked to the other side of the building that was closer to the admin, and then stepped out from behind it. "Yo, Verdant!"

He stopped short of whatever he was saying to that girl, and turned to face me. He saw me, and a wide grin broke out across his face.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Topaz," he said, smirking. "It's been a while, hasn't it?"

"It has," I said. "Now put down the Persian."

"Oh? This cute little guy?" He lifted up the feline Pokemon, and it yowled in frustration. "I don't think so. It's a hazard to Cherrygrove."

"You're the hazard," I retorted.

He laughed. "Well, dearest, if you want it back so badly, then make me."

"With pleasure," I growled, taking once of the devices off my belt. "Go, Eris!"

I hurled the Luxury Ball, and people screamed (seriously, what's with the screaming?), scattering away. The Eevee appeared in a flash of light, letting out a battle cry. Verdant laughed, and sent out his Venusaur. Craaaap.

"You think that little baby can beat Venusaur?" He snorted, amused.

"No, but Demeter sure can!"

I hurled my own Venusaur's Poke Ball into the air. She let out a angry roar as she appeared in front of me, next to Eris. I heard more people scream. She bared her fangs at the male of her species, who merely sneered at her.

"We'll see," said Verdant, taking out another Poke Ball of his own. "But let's make this fair. Let's go, Torterra!"

I had never seen a Torterra in person before. The Pokemon was taller than a Venusaur by almost a full foot. The thing had to know Earthquake, which made switching out Eris with Apollo a foolish decision. So I no choice but to go with the flow.

"Demeter, use Double Edge! Eris, Sand Attack!" I commanded my two Pokemon.

My Venusaur slammed into Verdant's before he could bark an order. He was sent flying into a building. The concrete collapsed on the enemy Venusaur, and dust spewed everywhere. Demeter winced in pain from the recoil damage she received. That was beautiful!

Verdant cursed loudly. "Torterra, Giga Drain on that Eevee now!"

I heard Eris cry out seconds later. I removed my attention from the two Venusaur to see the Torterra draining my precious Eevee's energy right when she had started to kick sand into its eyes. Darn it, she was so weak compared to that Torterra!

I looked around frantically, trying to think of a way to save Eris, and then I got an idea.

"Demeter! Bring that telephone pole with Vine Whip!" I shouted urgently, pointing to the specific pole I wanted downed.

Vines shot out of the flower on her back, and wrapped around the telephone pole. I scrambled out of the way as she pulled down on it hard, and it came crashing down. It hit the ground with a earthshaking _BOOM!_ and I heard crackling electricity and a roar of pain from the Torterra.

"Venusaur! Grab that Eevee!"

Though Torterra was pinned down by the fallen telephone pole, Venusaur had clawed his way out of the building's rubble, and was standing by his trainer's side. The vines latched onto the fallen Eris, and yanked her into the air, bringing her over to them.

"No! Eris!" I exclaimed.

"Venu! Venusaur!" cried Demeter. _No! Not the little one!_

"Let her go!" I yelled, noticing that the Persian whom we were originally fighting for had disappeared. "She's not who you want!"

"What kind of villain would I be if I did that?" said Verdant. "Honestly, you 'heroes' can be so dense."

"Shut up!" I snapped. "Demeter, start preparing Solar Beam!"

She grunted, and proceeded to do so, drawing sunlight into the flower on her bag. I took out Apollo's Poke Ball, ready to end this. I knew that Storm Troopers were probably on their way, so I needed to end this fast. I only had so much time yet.

But something happened. Right as Verdant barked on order to his Venusaur, my poor Eeeve began to tremble. She began to shake rather violently. And then she began to glow, changing form.

"Veno, use Psychic!"

"Ren, same thing!"

Verdant's Venusaur got hit by two powerful waves of Psychic right as Eris finished evolving. The Venusaur was knocked out in one hit. I was stunned.

"Esp," purred my newly evolved Espeon as she sauntered up to me and leaped up into my arms. I barely was able to catch her without falling down. Arceus, she had gotten heavy.

And her name was contradictory.

Eris purred some more and licked my cheek.

Demeter's Solar Beam finished charging, and blasted across the makeshift battlefield to take out Verdant, too.

"Topaz!"

I whirled around to see Viola and Alizarin. Veno, Viola's Venomoth was out, along with a Umbreon that must belong to Alizarin. I was so relieved to see them safe and sound.

"Viola, Rin!" I exclaimed, walking up to me; Demeter followed. "We have to go! Like, now!"

"Topaz," said Viola. "_What's going on_?"

"No time to explain! C'mon, follow-"

"Peeerrrsssiiiaaann!" _Oh, it's safe now?_

I looked down to see Cerise's Persia slink up to me. Well, that problem was solved. Viola gave me a look.

"It's a long story. Let's just go, okay?"

"It can wait," said Alizarin. "Don't be such a impatient old hag!"

Huh?

"Ugh, stop calling me that!" she snapped, her purple eyes flashing. "I'll stop being impatient when you stop being such a annoying squirt!"

Alizarin's eye twitched. "I'll never stop!"

"Fine, then!" snapped Viola.

Oh dear Arceus. What had I gotten myself into?

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry guys. I lied. No fluff. xD<strong>

**Ahem, meet Cerise, WHO IS NOT THE NEW SCARLET. You guys are going to like Cerise, she's a real sweetheart. But she causes... some.. problems...**

**Alrighty, Skyshipping is officially beginning! :D**

**Here's some action for those of you who wanted some more violence. **

**Heh, Eris evolving into a Espeon really surprised you, didn't it?**

**Anyways, that's all for today. Review! We're so close to breaking Furthermore's record in both words and reviews!  
><strong>


	18. Ch 16: On The Lam Again

**FOREVERMORE**

**~Part Three Of The Forever Trilogy~**

**Chapter 16  
><strong>

**On The Lam Again  
><strong>

_August 13, 5000._

_(Sapph's POV)  
><em>

I was sitting with Esmeralda, watching her take care of baby Aqua. Gold, Plato, and Cyan were playing poker. Jasper was on Esmeralda's other side, adding something to that thick cookbook of his. Jade was on the other couch, playing with Jewel's hair.

Gold had finally asked me out officially earlier in the day. More like screamed it. He was lucky we were in a large mansion, otherwise everyone would have heard him. I had been so embarrassed, but I said yes. How could I say no, especially after the confession?

It was actually kind of scary thinking I had a boyfriend now.

I shivered right as baby Aqua let out a happy squeal and Esmeralda laughed, poking the baby's belly. I took out my bottle of soda pop and took a drink.

"Oh, I just love babies!" she giggled happily. "They're so cute!"

I swallowed my soda, almost choking. Then I gave her a weird look, and even Jasper stopped what he was doing to look at her. I shook my head at her before standing up and setting my empty soda bottle on the side table next to the couch. I had to do something or I'd go crazy.

Suddenly, my dear twin brother came bursting into the room, dragging along a curvy girl with curly strawberry blonde hair and freckles.

"We have to go!" he exclaimed. "Like, now!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" I demanded. "Where's Topaz? Who's that girl? What-"

"Will you just shut up and let me explain?" he exclaimed, releasing his grip on the girl's hand. "First of all, this is Cerise; she's my best friend from Littleroot Town. Second of all, Topaz isn't here because she's battling Verdant, which, third of all, is _why we have to go_."

I stared at my brother, stunned into silence. He had never told me, nor anyone else, to shut up before. And then there was the news he just dumped on all of us. I hated Verdant, though not as much as Maroon. And Cerise, well, I've never met best friends of opposite genders that were ever 'just friends'.

"Wait, I'm confused," said Jasper, frowning. "Shouldn't Sapph know Cerise, since you're twins?"

Crap, I forgot about that.

"You have a twin sister, Rubin?" the girl, Cerise, gasped.

Craaaaaaaaap.

"You've been hiding something from us, haven't you?" Cyan said bitterly.

Gold let out a strained laugh, setting down his cards, and ran a hand through his sloppy hair. "Uh, yeah, sorta..."

Cyan scowled, his eyes flashing with anger.

Plato set down his set of cards, and stood up. "We need to get Grey and Fiori, and then wait for Topaz to return. Then we can leave."

"Who's Grey?" asked Esmeralda, lifting up Aqua, frowning slightly. "Don't you mean Chase?"

"Chase _is_ Grey," sighed Jade. "It's all part of the explanation we'll give you later."

Jewel stared down at her feet, and fidgeted.

"But what about the other survivors?" I demanded. "We can't just leave them here!"

"Yes, we can. None of them are specifically wanted by the government, and Synis probably doesn't even know they exist," said Rubin. "I hate to leave them, but they should be fine here. _We_ have to leave. Everyone needs to pack up to leave."

Rubin was taking charge, and that made total sense since he was the only commander in the room. It made me really proud of him—he was finally manning up, getting a spine. There was hope for him yet, then.

Anyways, we all hurried up to pack our things. I jogged to my room and stuffed what little I had into my backpack. I pulled it on, stuffed my feet into my ratty sneakers, and then bolted out of the bedroom. I headed for the stairs.

"Yo, Sapph, wait up!"

I grit my teeth, and stopped at the top of the staircase. I turned around to see Gold, who was jogging up to me. I glared at him.

"Hurry up, we don't have all day!" I snapped.

"Jeez, relax woman," he said once he reached me. "My little bros want to come with. Let's wait for them, okay babe?"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" I yelled, smacking him upside the back of his head.

"Okay, okay! Jeez, you don't have to beat up on me, love-kitten."

"LOVE WHAT?"

"...Nevermind!"

Then the two annoying thirteen year old perverts joined us, and we bolted down the stairs. I heard yelling. I entered the hall to the front doors to see what was going on. Topaz was back, along with Viola, and a black-haired little boy. Viola and the kid were yelling at each other, shooting insults above age and size. Topaz was trying to get them to stop. They were pissing me off.

"BOTH OF YOU, SHUT THE HELL UP BEFORE I KICK BOTH OF YOUR ASSES INTO THE MIDDLE OF NEXT WEEK!" I screamed.

Everyone in the hall flinched. Viola and the little boy both shut up, thank Arceus.

"Thank you," I said. "Now, Viola, why the _hell_ are you arguing with a freaking twelve-year-old?"

The boy's eye twitched. "I'm freaking _fifteen_!"

Whoa. Poor kid mustn't have reached puberty. I felt really bad for him. I felt bad now. He must get that a lot.

But then Goldy started laughing. "HAHAHAHA! He's fifteen and hasn't even hit-"

I kicked him in the crotch before he could finish his sentence. He yelped, and keeled over, hugging himself, and then fell to his knees. I would not have him humiliate that poor kid like that, or in any way, actually. Ethan and Evan pointed and laughed at him.

"What the hell, Sapph?" he groaned.

"Stop being such a jerk and I'll lay off!"

"What kind of girlfriend _are_ you?"

"GIRLFRIEND?"

Oh crap again.

Rubin had joined us, along with that Cerise girl. He was staring at me with wide, horrified eyes. I bet the last person he would want me to be with was Gold. And he was the last person I wanted to know.

"Uh, yeah," I said, sweatdropping. "We're, uh, dating."

Rubin groaned, and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Okay then. Why is Gold on the floor?"

"I kicked him in the groin," I said cheerfully, with a grin on my face.

"Of course you did," he sighed, rubbing his face. "Well, we're all set to go now." The he walked up to his girlfriend, and took her hands. "Topaz! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, don't worry," she replied. "Viola and Rin here helped me. Verdant won't be bothering us for a while, at least."

"Thank Arceus," he said, and hugged her.

Gold finally got back on his feet, grimacing, as everyone else entered the hall. Jade squealed and gave Viola a big hug, while Plato was her cool self and gave her a fist bump. We introduced them to Jewel, and then we were on our way again.

Now we were heading into Hoenn, my home region. I was excited and eager, though worried about going to the ruins of Littleroot Town. Though I had not grown up there for long, it was still my hometown. And, hopefully, it would not be that bad.

* * *

><p><strong><span>A RANDOM SPECIAL<span> **

**Gold **

**(A _Macbeth_ Parody: Acts 1-2)**

* * *

><p><strong>A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away...<strong>

Gold: HEY! This ain't Star Wars!

**SHUT UP AND JUST GO WITH IT! Ahem, a long time ago, in a galaxy far, far, away... Well, it really wasn't that far away, it was the Milky Way Galaxy-**

Gold: JUST SHUT UP AND GET ON WITH IT YOU STUPID NARRATOR!

**FINE! There was a brave thane by the name of Gold (Macbeth, duh), who ruled Johto. Well, he was Gold Junior, actually, but that's besides the point. He was a hero in the Great And Awful War, and even before that, the ladies loved him, and he was quite the pimp, though there was one lady that would always hold his heart...**

Lady (Sapph) Gold: GOLD JUNIOR YOU BETTER GET YOUR *BEEEEEEP* UP HERE OR YOU'LL GET NOTHING TONIGHT!

Gold: Yes, my dearest! I'm coming, I'M COMING!

**Well, maybe not his heart... But that's besides the point. ANYWAYS! On the journey home from the war, Gold, and his best friend and fellow general, Plato (Banquo, duh), bumped into three butt ugly old ladies that just happened to be witches, named Scarlet, Pink, and Karen...**

Scarlet: Like, it was, like, so, like, awful! That *BEEEEEEEEEP* would not give me her *BEEEEEEEEEEP* chestnuts! All I *BEEEEEEEEEP* asked was for a little *BEEEEEEP* and she *BEEEEP* told me to *BEEEEEP* off! SO LET'S KILL HER HUSBAND!

Pink: Yes, let's!

Karen: Oh yes, I have the most brilliant plan...

Gold: *rides up with Plato on their steeds* Oh, look, ugly old ladies!

Plato: ...That's quite rude.

Gold: WHO CARES? HAHAHA!

Scarlet: Hail, Thane of Johto!

Pink: Hail, Thane of Hoenn!

Karen: Long live King Gold!

Gold: WHAT THE *BEEEEEEEP*? I'm not the thane of Hoenn, and I'm most definitely not the king!

Plato: And what about me?

Karen: Your children shall be kings, though you yourself will never be.

**Not long after that, Gold sent a letter to Lady Gold informing her of the interesting turn of events...**

Lady Gold: *reading letter* Blah blah blah blah blaaaaaah blah blah blah... *grins evilly* THIS IS PERFECT! WE CAN RULE THE WORLD NOW! MUAHAHA!

**Later on that night, the couple discussed their actions.**

Gold: So, King Rubin has decided to stay over night at our place to celebrate me becoming the thane of Hoenn.

Lady Gold: So this is the perfect time to kill him!

Gold: What? No! Are you crazy?

Lady Gold: If you don't kill him, you won't get some ever again!

Gold: OKAY OKAY I'LL KILL HIM!

**The next day, when everyone was preparing for the grand party, Plato arrived at the Golds' castle, along with his son Bronze.**

Gold: Hey, Plato, wassup?

Plato: I've been thinking about those weird sisters... What about you?

Gold: Nah, they've never crossed my mind! I have more problems, like having a son to continue the legacy, keeping my wife under control, you know the usual.

Plato: ...Yeah, sadly, I do.

Gold: However, we do need to talk about.. something.

Plato: I'll talk with you, but I will always stay loyal to King Rubin.

Gold: All right, sounds good to me, yo!

**However, when Plato and Bronze left, Gold was plagued by horrible thoughts.**

Gold: HOLY HO-OH THERE'S A FREAKING FLOATING DAGGER IN FRONT OF MY FACE!

**He tried to grab the dagger to no avail.**

Gold: Gah, I have to be a MAN and get this over with! But what if witchcraft celebrates? What if my curtained sleep is plagued by wicked thoughts? What if nature is dead? GAH JUST SUCK IT UP! YOU'RE GOLD, THE THANE OF JOHTO AND HOENN!

**Lady Gold rang to bell, signalling it was time to murder Rubin.**

Gold: Okay, let's DO this!

**Meanwhile, Lady Gold was eagerly awaiting her husband's return.**

Lady Gold: Oh, those stupid guards! They were so easy to trick! This will be so easy! Heh, I bet Gold's killing them now...

Gold: AAAAAH!

Lady Gold: WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN THERE? SHUT UP! THE GUARDS WILL WAKE UP YOU MORON!

Gold: YOU'LL WAKE THEM UP TOO DUMBASS!

Lady Gold: Oh, I should have killed him myself! But he looked like my father...

**Finally, Gold emerged, covered with blood, still holding the murder weapons.**

Lady Gold: You IDIOT! You were supposed to leave the daggers on the guards and smear the blood on them!

Gold: But, Sapph, I can't end a prayer!

Lady Gold: So what? Ugh, you're so lame!

Gold: I'm not going back in there!

Lady Gold: Fine, I'll do it myself!

**When she returned, Gold was silently freaking out.**

Gold: What if I can't wash this blood from my hands?

Lady Gold: That's so stupid! Just use the *BEEEEP* water! See, it's so easy!

**The next morning, another Thane, by the name of Am, arrived to pick up Rubin from his sleepover. However, he was caught greatly by surprise.**

Am: HOLY *BEEEEEEEEP*! WHAT HORROR! KING RUBIN HAS BEEN MURDERED!

**Am rushed to find Gold, along with Cyan, who had come with him. Corundum and Blaze, the two princes, were also there.  
><strong>

Am: The king has been murdered!

Cyan: WHAT THE *BEEEEEEEP*!

Gold: HOW THE HELL DID THAT HAPPEN UNDER MY WATCH?

Corundum: Oh no! Daddy!

Blaze: This is... dreadful...

**Lady Gold arrived, disturbed by the loud ruckus.**

Lady Gold: WHY THE *BEEEEEEP* ARE YOU GUYS MAKING SO MUCH NOISE?

Am: King Rubin has been murdered, fair lady!

Lady Gold: Oh my goodness! *faints*

Gold: Get her out of here! Who are the culprits?

**Two servants took out Lady Gold before anyone else responded.**

Am: Those *BEEEEEEP* guards!

**Gold appeared very angry, bloodthirsty even, to avenge King Rubin's death.**

Gold: THOSE GUARDS WILL PAY! *runs off*

Cyan: Whoa, Gold, hold up!

Am: Now we'll never know what happened...

**Several days later, Jasper, another thane, was talking with a random old guy.**

Jasper: Yes, some dreadful things have been happening. There have been earthquakes, vicious wind, and violent storms, not to mention it's been really dark out. I even saw a noctowl kill a staraptor.

Random Old Guy: Yes, I heard that King Rubin's gorgeous rapidash turned violent and began eating each other.

Jasper: Yeah, I was there. It was quite absurd. I'm scarred for life now.

**Then Am arrived to tell Jasper of the news.**

Am: Jasper! The new king has been decided! Only because Corundum and Blaze fled to Sinnoh and Unova...

Jasper: Who shall it be?

Am: None other than Gold, Thane of Johto and Hoenn!

**Okay, that's it for today, people.**

Gold: WHAT? WHY? I JUST BECAME KING!

**Because the narrator said so! AND YOU KILLED RUBIN!**

Gold: *grumbles*

Topaz: ...You're lucky I'm not in this, Gold.

Gold: *gulps*

Rubin: Guys, I'm not really dead...

**STAY TUNED FOR THE SECOND INSTALLMENT OF GOLD, A _MACBETH_ PARODY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Heh, that was fun.<strong>

**Here's the cast of the Macbeth parody so you know who's who if you haven't already figured it out.**

**Macbeth - Goldy  
>Lady Macbeth - Sapph<br>Banquo - Plato  
>The Three Witches - Scarlet, Pink, and Karen<br>Macduff - Am  
>Malcolm: Corundum<br>Donalbain: Blaze  
>Lennox - Cyan<br>Ross - Jasper  
>Fleance - Bronze<strong>

**Anyways, about the actual chapter! Sapph's POV is always fun to do. And yes, they're officially a couple!**

**The journey begins! ;)**

**REVIEW!  
><strong>


	19. Ch 17: Valor

**FOREVERMORE**

**~Part Three Of The Forever Trilogy~**

**Chapter 17  
><strong>

**Valor  
><strong>

_August 20, 5000._

_(Rubin's POV)  
><em>

Today, it was really hot.

We had managed to buy cooler clothing without anyone recognizing us. We were still burning up, but now we had less of a chance of getting heat stroke. Finally, we couldn't walk any longer in the blistering heat, so we found a copse of trees to seek shelter in. There were several large boulders to sit on.

Topaz and I sat on one of the boulders, back to back. My girlfriend was not fairing well in the heat. She was drenched in sweat, and while some found that appealing—which made no sense to me at all—I found it absolutely disgusting. She was only wearing a white undershirt and jean shorts, along with her hiking boots—she had taken off her orange tank top ages ago. Her hair was pulled back into a sloppy high ponytail.

Me? I was sweating too, and it was so nasty. I was wearing a blue t-shirt and shorts. I was so hot, I had to take my hat off, which I loathed doing. I sighed as Topaz leaned against me, and took out my nearly empty water bottle to take a drink.

"Oh, crap!" I heard Sapph exclaim. "I'm out of water!"

"...Sapph, you can have the rest of mine," I said.

She looked surprised. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, take it," I sighed.

"Okay. Thanks, bro!" She leaped off the boulder she was sharing with Gold—I was still traumatized about them dating—and walked over to me, took my water bottle, and then returned to the boulder.

Gosh, it's so hard to accept that they're dating; I can't get over the fact. I swear to Arceus, if Gold did anything to hurt my sister, he would seriously pay for it.

Anyways, Topaz offered me her water bottle, which was only down about halfway since she had refilled it wisely the last time we came across a stream. I accepted it gratefully, and took a couple of gulps out of it, and handed it back to her.

"Thanks, love."

"Mmhmm."

I sighed again, and looked around, quite aware that everyone was pairing off, even if they weren't in a relationship. It was odd. At least Jasper and Esmeralda made sense, along with Grey and Fiori. And that reminded me of when we told everyone the truth.

_"Okay, we're in a safe spot," said Cyan. "Would you care to explain everything now?"_

_We were in a forest clearing. I was sitting between Topaz and Cerise. We were in a circle of sorts, around a fire that Exploso, Gold's Typhlosion, started. I had Joy out so she could spend time with her little family._

_Topaz sighed, and brushed her bangs out of her eyes rather cutely. "Well, first of all, we're not from this time. We're from the past."_

_Jasper, Esmeralda, Cerise, Ethan, and Evan gasped, while Cyan merely narrowed his eyes, scowling at us._

_"What... What do you mean?" asked Esmeralda, looking very confused._

_"We're the Pokedex holder's kids," I said, adjusting my hat on my head._

_"WHAT?"_

_"That's impossible!"_

_"No, it's not," snapped Grey, shutting everyone up. "Time travel is possible through the legendary Pokemon called Celebi. The president, Synis, captured us as little kids to train us as his admins."_

_"They're telling the truth," said Jewel. "I would know."_

_"Then who's kids are you?" asked Cerise, looking excited._

_Gold laughed. "Oh come on, it's obvious! Fiori, Am, and I are Gold Sr.'s and Crystal's kids."_

_Jade giggled. "My parents are Silver and Green!"_

_"Pearl and Platina," said Plato._

_"Ruby and Sapphire are our parents, duh," said Sapph, and I nodded to back her up._

_"Black and White," said Grey._

_"And my parents are Red and Yellow," said Topaz._

_Cerise gasped. "I'm related to Topaz, then!"_

_Oh dear Arceus._

_"Don't tell me," my girlfriend sighed. "Are you related to a Scarlet Rosso?"_

_"Oh, she's my cousin!"_

_Ah, crap._

I pushed the memory out of my mind, and stood up. I brushed off my pants just to be safe, and grabbed my bag. I couldn't stay here and do nothing. All the qualities I've gotten from my mother are coming back, and they're not the good ones. Impatience, my temper, etc.

"I'm going for a walk," I announced. "Anyone coming?"

"Oh-" Topaz began.

"Wait for me, Rubes!" Cerise exclaimed, jumping up. "It's adventure time, right?"

"-I'm coming," Topaz finished with a sigh.

I frowned slightly; that was awful rude of Cerise to interrupt Topaz like that. I knew she was a hyper girl, but seriously.

"Okay," I said. "Let's go! I want to catch a new Pokemon!"

So we set off together. Cerise started chatting away, and Topaz stayed silent. Raiden was perched on her shoulder, and Persia was following Cerise. I took out Lady's Poke Ball, and released the Mightyena so we could walk together.

I slowed down, and moved back next to my girlfriend. I smiled at her, and she returned the gesture rather tiredly. I took her hand, and began to swing our arms back and forth, making her laugh. Good, she needed to relax and enjoy herself.

I couldn't help but wonder if Cerise felt like a third wheel. She kind of was. I mean, she was my best friend and all, but I would preferred if it was just Topaz and me.

But, still, it was nice to just hang out with the two of them. It made me wonder what it would be like if we never ran away from home. Would I ever had fallen for Topaz? Would we have ever gotten together? Would I ever have seen Cerise again? Would Littleroot and Mount Silver been blown up? Would Grey have gone evil? Seriously, there were so many questions to ask.

"Aw, look at that cute little Pokemon! What kind is he?" Cerise suddenly exclaimed, pointing to a wild Pokemon nearby.

It was small, maybe only a couple of feet tall. It was tan, with a green volcano-like hump on its back. It was lazily chewing grass. It wasn't cute at all! That thing was hideous!

"Ugh, how is that cute?" I demanded, wrinkling my nose at the thing. "It's revolting!"

"How can you say that?" exclaimed Cerise. "It's almost as cute as Persia!"

"Your definition of cute is screwed up," I stated, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Oh, Rubes, stop being a meanie!" she snapped, crouching down in front of the ugly thing. "I bet it's the sweetest thing alive! Well, not as sweet as Persia!"

The thing stared blankly at Cerise, blinked once, and then turned its rear to her and walked a yard away.

"Sweet?" I snorted.

"It wants to be left alone," said Topaz, catching my attention. "It's a male Numel. He just wants to eat in peace, guys."

"Oh my Arceus! You can talk to Pokemon, too?" Cerise exclaimed, her eyes wide.

Wait, WHAT?

"Huh? You can... talk to Pokemon?" asked Topaz, her own eyes wide.

Cerise nodded, her reddish blonde curls bouncing. "Yeah! Oh my Arceus, this is so cool! I never thought I would meet someone with abilities like me!"

I was stunned into silence. I never knew she could do that! Even after all these years, I only find out now? What else has she been keeping from me?

"Since when?" I demanded.

"For as long as I can remember," she confessed. "I'm sorry for not telling you, Rubes! Mom told me to keep it a secret because the Government would kidnap me or something."

Well, that wasn't far from the truth.

"But shouldn't you be from Kanto, then?" asked Topaz, looking confused.

"I'm adopted," she admitted.

Another secret I didn't know.

"And I'm not even the baby they were supposed to get!" She sighed. "I was supposed to go to some family in Goldenrod City. I was switched or something."

No. Freaking. Way.

"Wow," said Topaz. "They told you that?"

She nodded. "Yep. But it was pretty obvious we weren't related, anyways."

I shook my head. "No it wasn't. Brunets can have blonde kids. It's called recessive genes."

"You've been listening to Viola too much," sighed Topaz.

"She was going through her human genetics stage," I said defensively.

Cerise giggled. "You two are so cute! Anyways, I want to catch this Numel!"

Persia leaped forward, and faced off with the ugly thing. It blinked at the Persian lazily, not fazed at all. The cat Pokemon hissed at it. But then I saw something cute and pink leap out of some bushes. A wild Skitty! I had to catch it! I took out a Ultra Ball frown my backpack and threw it right as Cerise threw her own simple Poke Ball.

"Whoa, guys!" exclaimed Topaz.

The two devices collided, and bounced off each other. My Ultra Ball, to much of my horror, captured the hideous thing called a Numel instead of the perfectly cute Skitty. No! This was so not happening to me!

"NO!" I wailed.

"Aw, this Skitty is cuter than the Numel!" squealed Cerise.

No duh.

"Come _on_," I groaned, picking up the device from the grass that now held my new hideous Numel. "Why do I always catch the wrong thing? Beauty and Joy were the only proper captures!"

Cerise giggled. "Sorry, Rubes! I would trade, but this little kitty is sooooo cute!" She paused, and then tapped her chin. "I'm going to name her... Britannia!"

"Britannia? What kind of name is that?" I demanded. "At least Persia makes more sense!"

"Oh, be quiet!" she snapped lightly. "You're just jealous!"

Topaz stepped closer to me, and rested her hand on my arm. "You should check him out on your Pokedex."

I relaxed, though I was still upset. "Yeah, good idea." I took out the sapphire blue device, and turned it on. I had never really used it before. It was so cool. It told me everything I needed to know, right down to the moves and ability.

"Oh, that's so cool!" Cerise exclaimed. "What're you gonna name him, Rubes?"

"Uh..." I though for a moment. "Valor. His nickname is Valor."

"Ohhh, that's a good one!" Cerise nodded. "I like it!"

"Valor," mused Topaz. "Means bravery, right?"

I nodded, smiling. "Exactly."

* * *

><p><strong><span>A RANDOM SPECIAL<span> **

**Gold **

**(A _Macbeth_ Parody: Acts 3-4)**

* * *

><p><strong>PREVIOUSLY ON GOLD, A <em>MACBETH<em> PARODY!**

Topaz: Gold killed Rubin!

Gold: SAPPH MADE ME DO IT!

Sapph: I DID NOT!

Rubin: Guys, come on, I'm not really dead.

Topaz: He still killed you!

Rubin: *facepalms*

**ANYWAYS. After his coronation, Gold finds him contemplating yet another murder.**

Topaz: GOLD. WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?

Gold: Topaz! You're not in this! GET OUT OF HERE!

Topaz: ...Fine... *leaves*

Gold: Anyways, where was I? Oh yeah! So I think I have to kill Plato now. I mean, those witches said that his kids would be kings!

Random Servant: My lord, two men wish to speak with you.

Gold: All right, I'll see them!

**And so the random servant brought in the two men who wished to speak with Gold.**

Gangster: So who is it you want us to kill, yo?

Wannabe Pimp: Yeah, dude?

Gold: Plato, and his son Bronze! Now are you sure you can do it?

Gangster: We don't care about the world anymore, yo!

Wannabe Pimp: Yeah, dude, the world's been mean to us. Man, women these days...

Gold: I KNOW RIGHT? All right, Plato's on his way home with his son. Kill them before they get to their place. And remember, BRONZE is the priority.

Gangster: We got it, yo!

Wannabe Pimp: Yeah, dude.

**Meanwhile, Lady Gold is very concerned about something, and calls to her husband.**

Lady Gold: Gold, I am so full of despair!

Gold: Me too, babe, I can't get these scorpions out of my mind!

Lady Gold: ...How many times do I have to tell you not to call me 'babe'?

Gold: NO MORE I PROMISE!

Lady Gold: Good.

Gold: Anyways, so I don't yet feel like our thing with Duncan is over yet. We're not done. There are still threats. I have planned a dreadful note for Plato and Bronze. But don't worry about it, okay?

**Meanwhile, the murderers, joined by a third member, lurked in the darkness, waiting for Plato and his son.**

Wannabe Pimp: Who the *BEEEEEEP* are you?

Creepy Guy: King Gold has sent me to make sure you do your job.

Gangster: Whatever, yo. Here they come! Let's do this!

**And so the three murderers sicked their Pokemon violently on Plato and Bronze, and soon Plato was mortally wounded.**

Plato: OH THE HORROR! FLEE FOR YOUR LIFE, MY SON! AVENGE MY BLOOD!

**And so young Bronze fled for his life, and escaped.**

Gangster: Oh, man, we're screwed, yo!

Wannabe Pimp: The little whelp got away, dude!

Creepy Guy: *sigh* So helpless...

**Lady Gold could not overcome her despair for all the deaths.**

Lady Gold: Naught's had; all's spent. What's done is done...

**And Gold was sinking deeper and deeper into the darkness...**

**During a banquet that the king and queen were holding, the strangest thing happened. Gold returned from gaining news of Bronze's escape, only to find the ghost of Plato sitting in his chair.**

Gold: WHAT THE *BEEEP* IS THIS? I SWEAR TO ARCEUS I AM NOT HIGH!

Plato's Ghost: ...

Gold: Y-Y-YOU SHOULD BE DEAD!

Plato's Ghost: ...

Lady Gold: What are you doing? Gah, my lord has strange visions from time to time, there's no need to worry!

Gold: GET AWAY FROM ME YOU GHOST-THINGY!

Plato's Ghost: ...

Lady Gold: What the *BEEEEEP* are you doing? A man doesn't see things!

**Gold managed to snap out of his trance. The ghost disappeared.**

Gold: Hey, folks, everything's okay, I'm just not feeling well! Let's have a toast!

**Moments later, the ghost of Plato returned.**

Gold: WHAT THE *BEEEEEEEEEP*?

Lady Gold: Ladies and gentlemen, as you can see, my lord is not well, and I suggest you leave now.

**The party ended, and not long after everyone left, the ghost disappeared again.**

Gold: Blood will have blood... Sapph! I'm going to see the witches again tomorrow. Perhaps they'll know what's going on.

Lady Gold: Okay.

Gold: Also, Am is intending to stay away from court, as a servant-spy has told me, which is technically treason.

Lady Gold: Lovely. Gold, you're tired, we should go to bed.

Gold: All right, am I pretty exhausted.

**The next day, Gold headed out to see the three witches.**

Gold: Yo, ugly ladies!

Karen: Greetings.

Pink: Hello.

Scarlet: Who are you calling ugly, *BEEEEEEP*?

Gold: Relax, jeez. Anyways, I want to know the truth! Tell me now, okay?

Karen: So be it. Beware Am.

Pink: None of woman born shall harm Gold.

Scarlet: Gold is safe until Viridian wood moves to Indigo Plateau.

Karen, Pink, and Scarlet: BUH BYE! *vanish*

Gold: WHAT THE-

Cyan: My lord!

Gold: -CYAN! What are you doing here?

Cyan: I just got news. Am has fled to Sinnoh!

Gold: THAT *BEEEEEEEP* TRAITOR! He's SO going to PAY!

**And so Gold ordered soldiers to capture Am's castle and murder his wife and children. Meanwhile, Jasper was visiting with Lady (Diamonda) Am, and her son, Pyrite.**

Lady Am: Why in the name of Arceus is Am gone?

Jasper: My lady, you just need to trust his judgement...

Lady Am: Trust him? That good for nothing *BEEEEP*! He left me when I was pregnant with our son, you know, for that blasted war! And you expect me to trust him? He is a good for nothing father!

Jasper: *sigh* I must take my leave, kind lady.

**And so Jasper left. Lady Am took her son upstairs to bathe.**

Lady Am: Pyrite, your father is dead.

Pyrite: What? No, he's not!

**Suddenly, a maid came running in.**

Maid: My lady! You are in grave danger! You must leave immediately!

Lady Am: What? I have done nothing wrong! I am staying here!

**Suddenly, a group of soldiers entered the room.**

Lady Am: What is the meaning of this?

Creep One: Your husband is a worthless bag of bones, abandoning you and betraying the king!

Pyrite: Liar!

Creep One: *stabs Pyrite*

Pyrite: Mother... I have been murdered... *dies*

Lady Am: Oh, my son! You foul men! *flees*

**Several days later, Am finally reached Sinnoh, where Corundum was hiding in King Crimson's castle.**

Corundum: I don't trust you, Am, seeing as you have family in Kanto, and you may be secretly working for Gold.

Am: I understand, my lord.

Corundum: I don't believe I am fit to be king. I am lustful, greedy, and violent...

Am: I agree, my lord.

**But eventually, Am could not contain himself any longer.**

Am: Kanto, O Kanto! You are not fit to rule Kanto, and you are not fit to even to live!

Corundum: ...You have passed my test of loyalty. I am none of those things, I assure you. I merely had to see if you intend the best for Kanto.

**Moments later, Jasper joined them.**

Jasper: Am! Your wife and children are well!

Am: Ah, I am so relieved to hear that!

Jasper: My lord Corundum, you need to return to Kanto. The country needs you. Gold has done so many terrible things during his reign.

Corundum: I fully intend to. King Crimson has lent me ten thousand soldiers to take back the throne. Kanto will be in the Senri bloodline once again.

Jasper: A-A-Am...

Am: Yes?

Jasper: I-I-I am so sorry... but I lied...

Am: Excuse me?

Jasper: Your wife and children... Gold... murdered them...!

Am: *stunned speechless* My... my family... Murdered?

Jasper: Yes...

Corundum: Turn your grief into anger, Thane Am, for I need your help to gain back the throne.

Am: Oh yes, my lord, that is my full intention. Gold will pay for his actions. He shall not get away with this!

**And that's it for today, peoples!**

Gold: Man, I'm so evil.

Am: No duh.

Diamonda: You killed me!

Gold: Sorry, Sis-In-Law!

Pyrite: Hey, no one cares about me?

Amber: NO ONE *BEEEEEEEP* CARES ABOUT YOU, PYRITE!

Pyrite: *sulks in emo corner*

Plato: I died, too, guys.

Gold: So sorry, man!

Plato: I know.

Corundum: Okay guys, stay tuned-

**FOR THE FINAL INSTALLMENT OF GOLD, A _MACBETH_ PARODY!**

Corundum: ...Thanks, Narrator.

**NO PROBLEM.**

* * *

><p><strong>Meet Valor, Rubin's final Pokemon! A Numel! Did anyone see that coming?<strong>

**Anyways, if anyone checks out my profile, you will see that EVERMORE IS COMING IN JANUARY! **

**How, Icey?**

**Evermore doesn't need Forevermore to end to start. **

**Will it have spoilers, Icey?**

**Nope!**

**What if any of the main cast die, Icey?**

**Icey already knows who out of the main cast is dying, and even so, there is a foolproof plan that makes Evermore possible. Of course, that's a major spoiler, so Icey can't tell you.**

**EXPECT LOTS TO BE REVEALED NEXT CHAPTER! TWO OLD CHARACTERS JOIN THE MAIN CREW THAT NO ONE WILL EVER SUSPECT.**

**Also, we have officially broken Furthermore's word length, and we're almost to breaking the review record! THANKS SO MUCH GUYS!  
><strong>

**Revieeeeeeeeeeew! Icey loves you!**


	20. Ch 18: Truth and Revelations

**FOREVERMORE**

**~Part Three Of The Forever Trilogy~**

**Chapter 18  
><strong>

**Truth and Revelations  
><strong>

_September 1, 5000._

_(Viola's POV)  
><em>

We were in Sinnoh now. Snowpoint City to be exact. It was snowing, as usual for the area, so we were bundled up. Out of all of us, Cerise was the most excited. She had always wanted to go to Sinnoh. It was no big deal to me since I had grown up in the region for my preteen and teen years.

"Remember our last time here?" Jade asked with a shiver.

Sadly, I did.

"Try not to think about it," Plato told her as we walked. "That was two years ago."

Two years. Only two years, soon to be three. Why didn't it feel like so long?

I shoved my hands into the pockets of my thick winter coat, though I had gloves on. I just needed something to do. I was tense, just waiting for something bad to happen, like someone recognizing us and sending peacekeepers to arrest us. That would just make my day.

"Daddy, Daddy, look! Snow!"

"Ahaha, yes, it's snow."

I froze, halting in the middle of the sidewalk. No no no. It was so not him. It couldn't be him. He was too busy working. He was never around. No, I was just imagining things. I must have been tired from all the nonstop traveling.

"Daddy, why is it snowing here and not at home?"

I had to hide. I couldn't let them see me.

I grabbed Plato by the arm, and yanked him in front of me. He was the tallest person close to me.

"What are you doing?" he asked me, ever so calm.

"My parents are here!" I hissed, pointing.

Plato and Jade looked where I gestured to. There were both of my parents, along with a toddler. I took mainly after my mother—I had her violet hair and matching eyes. But my hair was so wavy from my father's curly dark brown hair. The little girl had to be theirs. She had curly dark brown hair that somehow turned purple at the tips, and bright violet eyes. She was absolutely adorable.

"Oh my gosh!" said Jade. "Since when do you have a baby sister?"

"Since now, apparently," I said, peeking over Plato's shoulder. "She has to be two or something. She talks and walks too well for any other age."

"That makes sense," said Plato. "Now how long are you going to hide behind me?"

"Until they're gone!"

He sighed, and Jade giggled. There was no way I could disguise myself. My hair was too conspicuous. They just needed to hurry up and leave, and all would be good.

But then the weirdest thing happened.

Men dropped down from the trees and building rooves right by my family. They were covered in black, and the only skin that showed was around their eyes. They surrounded by parents as my mom hastily picked up the little girl. One with a red scarf around his neck stepped forward. I was squeezing Plato's arm now. What was going on?

"Professor Murasaki, you are coming with us," said the scarfed man, sounding surprisingly young.

"What is the meaning of this?" my father demanded.

"You are one of President Obsidian Synis's top researchers, yes?" the guy asked; he had to be a teenager. "The one who us in charge of the Top Secret Project?"

Obsidian Synis? That was his full name?

"How... How do you know that?"

"I know many things." I could hear the smirk on his face.

My grip on Plato's arm tightened.

"Now, Professor Murasaki, if you do not come with us peacefully, we will have no choice but to use persuasion by harming your precious family."

"NO!" The word was out of my mouth before I could stop it. There was no point in hiding now. I stepped out from behind Plato, releasing his arm. I walked up to the gathering, channeling my anger into silence. "I don't know who you are, but if you hurt them, you'll pay for sure."

"V-Viola!" my mother gasped.

The guy in the red scarf, who could only have been a couple of years older than me, smirked; I could see the movement underneath his mask. "And how exactly do you propose to do that?"

"The only way I can," I said darkly, taking out Veno's Poke Ball, but keeping him inside.

My mother gasped, while my father merely gaped at me. I knew this had to shocking for them, especially since they were pro-Government. But they needed to know that I was a trainer, and I had to protect them no matter what. Family was everything to me.

"A trainer, eh? I thought they were extinct," said the red scarf guy. "Especially after what happened to Mount Silver! It's a good old fashioned way to settle matters, is it not?"

"Indeed," I said. "But that's not the point of this. Who _are_ you?"

"Heh, I guess I can tell a fellow trainer of Pokemon." I was surprised when he removed his mask; he was startling handsome, with dark, dark blue hair, and equally dark eyes, and bronze skin. He was young, as I had assumed, probably about twenty or so. "The name's Kane. I come from a ancient family of sacred ninjutsu, and am the sole heir." Ninjutsu? As in ninjas, right? "Descendent of the great Koga himself!"

Koga? As in the Gym leader, ex-Team Rocket admin, and Elite Four member? That was impressive, but I wouldn't let that intimidate me.

"Oh, I'm so scared," I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm. "I'm descended from a Gym leader, too. Bugsy."

He snorted. "It merely makes you more of a opponent. Now—"

_BOOOOOM!_

A Protect appeared around us as the nearest building exploded. Nevertheless, as screams sounded, I dropped down for cover. I covered my head with my arms as more bombs dropped down from the sky. What in the name of Arceus, was going on?

"Viola! Take Hyacinth with you so she can be safe!" My mother shoved the toddler into my arms. "She's your sister!"

I hopped back onto my feet as the Protect faded. Hyacinth clung to my neck, pressing her face into my breastbone. She was crying, which was no surprise. I looked up at the sky to see that fighter jets were bombing the whole city of Snowpoint. Just like Mount Silver.

Synis would do anything to get rid of us, wouldn't he?

"We have to work together!" Kane shouted as all the ninjas took out Poke Balls.

I nodded, and released Veno. He already had a Seviper out, which meant that it must have used Protect. But there was one major problem I had.

None of my Pokemon were useful against jets.

Chaos was everywhere. I saw that Topaz had released her Gyarados, and Grey his gigantic Dragonite. Two Milotic were present, along with a Hydreigon I had never seen before.

Neptune launched himself into the air, and chomped down on a jet, causing a explosion. He then swung the aircraft into another, causing yet another explosion, this one much bigger. I gasped. I never thought a Pokemon could do that.

"Retreat!" I heard Grey shout. "Get out of here!"

"We'll help!" said Kane. "Follow me!"

With a little girl crying in my arms, I merely nodded my head and followed. Like I had any choice in the matter.

...

It had all happened so fast. I had no idea how we all got to Lake Acuity, but we did, including Kane and his ninjas. I felt deja vu all over again. Why was this happening to us? Why would Synis destroy yet another city in his empire? What was going on in his _head_?

All I knew was that Hyacinth was crying. I needed to calm her down fast.

I set her down on my lap, and started talking to her soothingly. It started to work after a few moments, and it helped that Jade's Furret came over to cuddle. I wondered briefly why the Pokemon was out, but really, did it matter? Hyacinth giggled and latched onto Brownie.

"What the hell happened back there?" demanded Sapph.

"Who knows," said Plato. "It just matters that we're all safe, right?"

Grey nodded. "Yeah. Synis... really is pushing the limit. We can add Snowpoint to the bombed city list."

"I wonder what's next," Topaz said bitterly.

It was quiet for a few more minutes.

"Well, it looks like we have a new baby to take care of," said Jade, shifting baby Aqua in her arms.

"Yeah," I said. "Her name's Hyacinth. She's my little sister, apparently."

"Well, she's with us now," said Grey.

...

_(Topaz's POV)_

We let out all of our fire Pokemon to start fires and keep the air warmer around us. We had no cave like last time, and the lake made it even more colder. Raiden squeezed into my coat, sticking his head out from underneath my scarf. I had my hair down, and managed to keep a thick ski hat on top of my head. Even with fire and Apollo next to me, I was freezing my butt off.

Kane and his ninjas had decided to camp elsewhere, but they were going to help us.

"This isn't normal," whimpered Cerise.

"Actually, it is," said Viola, who sat on my left side, whose little sister was snuggling against her chest. "Sinnoh is colder than Hoenn. It's actually the coldest region. Even though the regions are all combined into one massive continent."

It was silent for a few moments.

"You know, if we had sleeping bags, it'd be a lot easier to keep warm, you know," said Gold. "Because we could take off our clothes-"

Sapph promptly punched his arm before he could finish his sentence and yelled, "PERVERT!"

"Sadly, he's right," Plato said with a high, giving his friend a agitated look. "Sharing body heat would be easier. I can't believe he listened to me."

I sighed, and rubbed my temples. Oh Gold, what were we going to do with you?

"That's totally not kinky," Ethan said with a snicker.

"Drop it," snapped Viola. "Before Sapph commits murder."

"You guys are no fun," Gold whined.

Sapph slugged him again.

Great. Now everything was awkward. Rubin's face was flushed, and he had scooted a little way from his spot next to me. Of course he was embarrassed. Who wouldn't be embarrassed by that comment? Arceus, Gold just said the wrong thing at the wrong time.

Suddenly, there was a bright, blinding flash of light. I covered my eyes with my arm until it faded, squinting. What the heck was going on now?

"Biii!" _Hey!_

"Celebi!" I gasped, caught by surprise, leaping up onto my feet.

It was indeed our good old friend Celebi, but the legendary Pokemon was not alone. She had brought two familiar faces with her, though they were most definitely older than when we first met. I was genuinely surprised; I never thought this would happen.

Crimson, my little brother, had to be about sixteen. He had to have hit a growth spurt because he had to be almost to six feet tall. His black hair was still a carbon copy of Red's, all the way down to the spikes behind his bangs, as were his red eyes. He was wearing a red v neck shirt, black jacket, blue jeans, and sneakers.

Indigo, his best friend/rival and daughter of Blue, had to be the same age. She was tall—taller than my brother. Her brown hair was spiky just like her father's, but had a equally spiky ponytail attached. Her eyes were blue. She was wearing a blue shirt, white jacket, blue jeans, and white boots.

"You did it!" exclaimed Indigo. "Awesome, Celebi!"

"We've been looking for you," said Crimson, zipping up his jacket probably because it was colder here then he expected. "We need to tell you the whole truth."

"Huh?" was my brilliant response.

"It's a long story," my brother continued as they walked over to where we were. "But Dad sent us to help you."

"Dad?" gasped Esmeralda, realizing he meant Red the Pokedex holder.

The duo looked over at the new members of our group. I noticed that everyone had stood up, not just me. Suddenly, Indi gasped, and covered her mouth with her hand, her eyes wide.

"C-Cyan?" she spat out through stutters.

The mentioned boy frowned, looking surprised. "How... How do you know my name?"

"Oh my Arceus," she breathed. "My big brother!" She bounded up to him and squeezed him in a hug.

WHAT?

"Did you... Did you just call Cyan your _brother_?" asked Rubin, startled.

Indigo released him, and backed away to look at all of us. "Yes! He was taken when he was five, and I was three."

This was freaking insane. I didn't remember a Cyan. He had to be around when we were all in the past. I was so confused. Why couldn't I remember him? Gah, this was so frustrating!

"It's part of the story we have to tell you," said Crimson.

"Then you better start explaining," I said, crossing my arms over my chest.

We made room for them around the fire, and then we all sat back down. We gave them extra blankets since they had no real winter clothing, and it was so cold. We were all quiet and pensive.

"Fiori knows the truth, too," said Crimson, looking at the girl. "Why didn't you tell them?"

She stiffened in her spot next to Grey. "I was pretty confused when I got here, thank you very much. I haven't exactly been welcomed."

"Lay off, Crim," Indi chided, smacking his arm. "So Grey's with you again?"

"Obviously," Grey said dryly.

"Why?" she asked.

Cue awkward silence.

I tugged at my scarf, and fidgeted in my seat next to my boyfriend. "That's irrelevant to the conversation. Get on with the story, bro!"

Crimson narrowed his eyes at me slightly. "I don't remember you being so impatient, sis."

"I don't remember you being so obnoxious," I said hotly.

"Whoa, relax, love," Rubin said, putting his hand on my shoulder. "You don't have to get all worked up."

"'Love'?" demanded Crimson.

Ah, crap.

Gold broke out laughing, and Sapph hit him again. I facepalmed, and Rubin flushed. Jade giggled a little. Oh dear Arceus, I hoped he wouldn't get all protective brother on me.

"Uh, we're, um, dating..." I said.

"You... and Rubin?" he repeated slowly, and I nodded. "_You_ and _Rubin_? Really? Hah, sorry, I've always thought you'd go for a more masculine guy, like Am or Plato or maybe even Grey."

Gold laughed even harder.

Oh man, this was awkward.

"Gee, thanks," Rubin said sarcastically. "I really appreciate it."

Crimson laughed a little. "Sorry man. But you're way better than someone perverted."

"Hey, I'm offended now!" said Gold.

Indigo laughed, and shook her head. "Okay, we need to get back to the story."

"Yeah, sorry," said Crimson. "Though, Rubin, I'm going to have to have a little talk with you later-"

"Story!" I exclaimed.

"Okay, okay! Chill, sis," my brother snapped. "So, this is it: you're all not born in the same year."

"WHAT?" we all yelled at once.

"Synis had all of you kidnapped when you were five, on the same day, in your respective years," said Indi.

I just stared at them. No freaking way.

"Am was born first," said Crimson. "How old is he now?"

"Nineteen," said Gold.

"Okay. Topaz and Fiori would be eighteen, so Fiori's her proper age. Gold should be seventeen, and that's your proper age. Cerise-"

"Cerise?" I demanded, interrupting.

"Huh?" gasped the girl. "Did you just say my name?"

No. This was not happening.

"Cerise and Cyan would be sixteen," Crimson continued. "Yeah, Cerise. Our parents have four kids. Topaz is the eldest, then Cerise, me, and then lastly, Orange. In our time, you'd be twenty-one, Topaz, Cerise would be nineteen, I'm sixteen, and Orange is seven."

I just stared at him. And stared. And stared. My mind just could not process this.

"I know this is a lot to take in at once," my brother said. "But you need to know. You all do."

Cerise... She was my sister.

I looked over at the girl; I could see it now. Her bangs were just like Yellow's, though I had no idea where her curls and the red tint in her hair came from. She must have gotten the recessive genes. She obviously took after Red body wise. Apparently I was the only one cursed with slow growth.

"Awkward!" Gold sang, and Sapph smacked him.

"I knew it! I knew you were my sister!" Cerise exclaimed, suddenly glomping me, knocking me down on my back.

Raiden was not pleased with being squished. He growled as he squirmed out of my coat. I was relieved that he didn't attack her in some way, which was what I thought he would do. Cerise let me go, and I sat up as she plopped down next to me.

"Anyways, where was I?" said Crimson. "Oh yeah. Jade, Indigo, and I would be fourteen. Grey would be twelve. Rubin, Sapph, and Esmeralda would be eleven."

"What? I'm... I'm...!" Esmeralda was stunned, and so were we.

"You're Emerald's daughter," said Indigo. "You have a little brother, Emeraldo."

Esmeralda covered her mouth with her gloved hand, and Jasper put his hand on her shoulder.

"Plato, Jasper, and Emeraldo would be nine."

"Whoa, me too?" asked Jasper, surprised.

Indigo nodded. "Yeah."

"Argent, Dio, Perla, and Ivorline would be seven."

"Argent?" asked Jade. "I don't recognize his name."

"His full name is Argentum, and he's your little brother," said Indigo.

Jade gasped. "Oh my gosh!"

"And lastly, Orange would be four," finished Crimson.

The age differences were so great. If we were never kidnapped, all of our relationships would never had happened. If I thought about it, I would probably have ended up with Am or Gold, maybe even Cyan. Creepy. Very creepy.

"So Dad sent you to help us," I said.

Crimson nodded. "Yeah. Only us that we know of."

"Well, Celebi, you can go now," said Indigo. "Thanks for the help!"

Celebi beamed. "Biii!" _You're welcome!_ Then she created another portal of blinding light, and disappeared.

We all looked at each other.

"Well, we better update you on everything!" said Jade.

This was going to be one long night.

* * *

><p><strong>The Macbeth parody will be finished after the New Year special next chapter. I just don't feel like doing it right now. <strong>

**This chapter was actually two combined. Yay for long-ness!**

**If anyone checks out my profile you will notice that Hyacinth and Kane are both Gym leaders. ;)**

**So Crimson and Indigo have returned! And another big shocker! The kids are all from different times!**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS! **

**And don't forget to review! We've broken all records!**


	21. Ch 19: Have A Happy Holiday

**FOREVERMORE**

**~Part Three Of The Forever Trilogy~**

**Chapter 19  
><strong>

**Have A Happy Holiday  
><strong>

_December 25, 5000._

_(Jade's POV)  
><em>

Today was going to be a good day for several reasons. First of all, it was Christmas. That's my favorite day in the year. Snow covers the ground, kids are out playing, and everyone gets presents! But I've never really ever gotten much for Christmas since my birthday is so close to the holiday. But it's still one of my favorite holidays.

We were in Twinleaf Town, sneaking around, so close to the Unova borderline. But it was Christmas and we were going to stay and celebrate the best we could. It was risky all right, but it was a risk we were willing to take. Besides, we'd been on the run so long we just wanted to relax.

It was really cold, and it was snowing. Kids were out running around with their new sleds and other winter toys. Indigo was carrying baby Aqua at the moment; I usually carried her, but today was a special day I should spend with my boyfriend.

Plato. I glanced over at him. He looked serious, as always. His black hair was hidden under a hat, which made sneaking around easier. I wished he wouldn't be so serious sometimes. When was the last time I saw him smile? I had no idea.

I looked back at our surroundings. We were in the main square in Twinleaf, where all the wonderful shops were. We used to come here and hang out all the time. I remembered those days. It had been so nice. I hated to admit it, but I really missed just hanging out in town with my friends.

"So this is Twinleaf?" Crimson asked, looking around.

Topaz nodded. "Yeah."

"This is where most of us grew up," Plato told him. "We all went to a school in Jubilife."

"I can see you growing up here," said Indigo, smiling. "This is nice. A lot different from the past, though. Reminds me of Pallet in a way."

"Don't say that too loud," I warned. "Here Pallet Town is home to the president. His castle is there. Indigo Plateau is where the government is run."

Ironic, right? I still wondered why Synis let the Mount Silver Resistance last so long. We were so close to him, it was kind of scary. I would never understand that man or whatever ran inside his twisted brain.

"Oh," she said. "Sorry."

"I'm not surprised at all," Crimson said with a scowl. "Synis would choose Pallet of all places. I bet it's all just a joke to him."

Everyone grew silent again as we walked along. I looked through shop windows, nostalgia everywhere. There was tons of stuff I would have loved to buy for myself and everyone else. I suddenly was overwhelmed by the feeling of jealousy. I wished I could be a normal person with a normal life. I mean, I loved Pokemon, but I just felt so left out about some things.

I sighed, and pulled my hand away from Plato's, wrapping my arms around myself. I stopped walking.

Plato frowned, and looked down at me, stopping. "What's wrong?"

"I miss it," I said. "I miss it all."

Everyone else halted to see what was going on.

"Go on ahead," said Plato. "We'll catch up to you."

Grey pursed his lips. "All right. Don't linger too long."

"We won't," Plato reassured him, and then they continued on. Then he returned his attention to me. His serious expression softened, and he sighed. "I know, Jade. I do too."

"It's all so crazy," I muttered, staring at the snow covered ground. "All of this... I wish we were normal, Plato."

He was silent for a moment, and I felt him take my arm. "Come on, let's sit down and talk."

I let him lead me away to a small park-like area. He dusted the snow off a wooden bench, and sat down on it. I sat down next to him. His serious expression was back, and there was a concerned glint in his wonderful silver eyes.

"Jade. Why didn't you tell me? I have a right to know how you feel," he said. "I can't try to make you feel better if you don't tell me."

"I'm sorry, Plato," I sighed. "Everything's just been so hectic, and we've had no time to relax, and we've been getting surprise after surprise lately. I'm just tired of all of this, Plato. I'm not cut out for war. I just feel like this is never going to end. I want to grow up. I want to get married. I want to have a family. How can I have all of this when there's a constant death threat above our heads? We're almost adults, Plato! We should be thinking about the future, not worrying about if we're going to die the next day! I just-"

He cut off my rant by kissing me. That's my one weakness. He knows that's what calms me down, oddly enough. It took a moment for the gesture to register in my brain, though, and I kissed him back with a happy sigh. He quickly pulled away, though, to much of my disappointment. I pouted. We were so busy we never had any time for anything intimate. It made me sad.

"Jade. Relax," he told me, and I sighed. "I understand. I... want the same things you do. But we've got to hang on. Only we can end the war, Jade, and you know it."

I stared at him, realizing what he just said. No... No way. Oh my Arceus.

"R-Really?" I gasped.

"Yes, really," he said. "I would never lie to you."

I couldn't believe it. This was not happening to me. I threw my arms around him and hugged him, pressing my face against his chest.

"That means a lot to me, Plato!"

He hugged me back, staying silent. We remained like this for a few minutes, until our moment was ruined by screams and furious roars. We yanked apart, startled; the only thing that could be making that roar was a Pokemon. Now what? Arceus, couldn't we go through a town without encountering some sort of disturbance?

A Tyranitar of all things came storming down the street. It looked furious, and was shooting powerful Hyper Beams everywhere. Some of the attacks hit buildings, busting signs and even forming holes in the walls. Sparks flew everywhere. It was like a monster movie!

"Gah, Tyranitar is really ticked off! It won't stop rampaging!"

"I know! Arge, we have to knock him out! It's the only way!"

Two kids came running after the berserk Pokemon. Well, they were more like teenagers, a guy and a girl. I easily recognized the girl. What was going on? Crim and Indi weren't the only ones being sent into the future to help us? But Crimson made it sound like that!

The girl was Perla Berliz-Palmer, the little sister of my boyfriend. She had to be around fourteen. Her long, golden blonde hair was down, though she had pigtails on each side of her head. Her bright eyes were orange. She took after Pearl, while Plato took after Platina. I absolutely adored her outfit—a peach low v neck tank top with a white undershirt underneath, a white skirt, knee high orange socks, and white boots. Last time I remembered her, she had black hair; I wondered which was her natural hair color.

The boy had to be the same age as her, though he was much taller. He had bright crimson hair that was long enough to pull back into a short ponytail. His eyes were silver. He was wearing all black. I took note that both Perla and the boy had no winter clothing; they had to be freezing. I wondered whose Pokemon the Tyranitar was.

"We have to do something, Plato!" I exclaimed, turning to him.

"No duh. We're going to have to knock it out like the guy said," said Plato. "We'll have to blow our cover."

"That's fine with me!" I exclaimed, opening up my bag to take out a Poke Ball. I then stood up. "Let's go, Beryl!"

"You're up, Tempo!"

My lovely Meganium appeared in a flash of light at the same time as Plato released his Floatzel. To much of my surprise, the boy sent out a impressive looking Feraligatr, and Perla released a adorable Piplup. Well, if the boy was with Perla, they had to have strong Pokemon.

"Okay, Beryl! Petal Dance!" I ordered.

"Aqua Jet, Tempo," said Plato.

People were really freaking out now, I noted.

Tempo surrounded himself with water, and launched himself into the air. Beryl let out a cry, and sent pale pink petals swirling at the Tyranitar. The boy's Feraligatr use a vicious Hydro Pump, and Perla's Piplup performed a impressive Bubble Beam. All attacks hit the Tyranitar, and our combined efforts knocked it out. It collapsed, unconscious. The boy then took out a Ultra Ball and returned it.

Turning to Perla, he said, "Now we need to find that creep who riled up Tyranitar. He needs to be taught a lesson."

"Oh, Argent, can't that wait?" she whined. "We need to thank the trainers who helped us! Look, there they—OH MY ARCEUS! BIG BROTHER!"

The next thing I knew, Perla had ran all the way over here where we stood to glomp Plato in a hug. Even though he had to recognize his sister, the sudden display of affection caught him by surprise. He hugged her back rather awkwardly, patting her back. I giggled.

"Perla," he said, pushing her away. "What are you doing here?"

"Um..." Her face flushed. "Well, Argent and I were training, and there was this bright flash of light, and the next thing we knew we were here! And then we met this really weird blue-haired guy whose Blastoise ticked off Tyranitar, and he went off on a rampage and then you helped us stop him!"

"Argent?" I asked.

"Oh, Jade! Yeah, that's him! He's your-"

"Little brother!" I exclaimed joyfully, proceeding to run over to him and squeeze him in a hug.

"What the-" he began, obviously startled.

"Oh, cute little bro! I never got to meet you! I'm Jade, you're big sister!"

Argent was stunned silent. Plato and Perla caught up to us. I let go of him, and stepped back.

"Jade," sighed Plato. "You can't just dump that all on him."

"Argent was away when you guys came to the past," said Perla. "He never got to meet you because of that."

My little brother was still silent, probably trying to understand the situation. He must be like Dad, then.

"We need to go," said Plato. "The cops are sure to come out of hiding soon. Besides, you mentioned a blue-haired guy, didn't you, Perla?"

She nodded, bobbing her head up and down. "Yeah! He said his name was Navy or something..."

Navy? What was he doing here? Whatever it was, it could not be good. I looked at Plato, feeling frantic. I hoped the rest of the gang was okay. With Navy around, you could never know. I wanted to see them now!

"Are Crimson and Indigo with you?" asked Argent.

I grinned. "They sure are! Come on, cute little bro! We gotta move or we'll be caught!"

...

_(Crimson's POV)_

I honestly did not think I would have to put up much of a fight.

This guy was _strong_. What did they call him? Navy, right? He had his own freaking army waiting for us outside of Twinleaf in a ambush. They all specialized in Water types, too, so Fiero would be no help in this battle. I had Fulmine out, and the poor Raichu was working overtime. Even with Miele, my Leafeon, it seemed hopeless.

"Fulmine, Thunder! Miele, Leaf Blade!" I commanded my two Pokemon.

The Raichu manged to knock out a vicious Gyarados, and the Leafeon took out a Quagsire. We were making slow progress, but we were so outnumbered it was insane. I finally understood the predicament my family and friends were in. This was all mad.

I grit my teeth as several Tentacruel came our way. I never liked Tentacruel. They were nasty things, and their stings hurt like hell. I had a bad experience once, okay, so I really, really do not like them at all. They're like the only species of Pokemon that I don't care for at all.

"Fulmine! Keep on using Thunder! Miele, return!"

I hastily returned the Leafeon to her Poke Ball. She would only get hurt worse against a Tentacruel. I knew who to use next. I took out his Poke Ball, and threw it.

"Go, Ira!"

The Poliwrath appeared in a bright flash of light, and he let out a battle cry. Fulmine's attack knocked out several of the advancing jellyfish Pokemon, but there were still so many. They were surrounding us to finish us all off.

"Ira, use Brick Break!" I commanded. "Fulmine, Volt Tackle!"

Ira executed his attack with class, but the Tentacruel wasn't knocked out. Fulmine blasted forward with wicked speed, her orange body surrounded by high volts of electricity. She made contact with several of the mob of Tentacruel, knocking them all out. If I kept this up, we'd be out of this in no time.

"Blaster, Aerial, hang in there!"

I turned slightly to see Indigo dueling with Navy himself. The two Blastoise were locked in mortal combat, and it appeared that the enemy Blastoise was overpowering Blaster. That could not be good. The Navy guy was laughing at Indi, too, who look hard pressed, frazzled, and pushed to the limit.

We were battling to kill, not the knock out.

Navy's Feraligatr chomped down on Aerial, Indi's Pidgeot, with ice coated fangs. The bird Pokemon let out a cry of pain, and I swear to Arceus I hear the bones in her wing snap. The alligator tossed the bird aside like she was nothing, and advanced on my best friend. Blaster struggled to get out of the other Blastoise's grip so he could aid his trainer to no avail.

"Little Miss Oak, you don't belong here," Navy said with a smirk. "You're out of your league. I can crush you like a bug. And I will. Feraligatr, finish her off."

"No!" I exclaimed with horror. "Indi! Fulmine, Volt Tackle now!"

The Raichu finished off the remaining Tentacruel with Thunder, and then blasted forward with wicked speed, covered in golden electricity. I followed with Ira as fast as I could. She leaped, and slammed right into the Feraligatr, knocking it right off its feet.

"Finish it with Hyper Beam!" I commanded.

Fulmine pushed herself up off the fallen Pokemon's chest, leaping into the air. She pointed her head down, and a brilliant red beam of energy shot out of her mouth. The Hyper Beam hit the Feraligatr right on the head. Its cranium snapped back, and I could hear the snap of its neck. I didn't care that I just had my Raichu kill a Pokemon. I just had to save Indigo.

"Indi!" I cried as I reached her.

"Crimson!" she exclaimed, and suddenly her blue eyes grew wide. "Look out behind you!" She grabbed my wrist and yanked me out of the way as the two grappling Blastoise rumbled by.

"Thanks," I said hastily. We had to help Blaster. "Fulmine, use Thunder on the enemy Blastoise!"

The already dark sky rumbled, and the air crackled with electricity right as a lightning bolt came crashing down. Blaster managed to get out of Navy's Blastoise's grip just in time to avoid the wicked bolt.

"No!" yelled Navy. "Gah, you're too much like Red!"

"So they tell me," I growled, unintentionally standing defensively in front of Indigo.

Navy suddenly smirked. "Oh, what do we have here? It looks like the Mini-Red has a little girlyfriend." He laughed.

What? Who? What was he talking about?

"Are you mad?" I asked incredulously.

Navy merely laughed again. "No, no, merely making notes. I take my leave of this battle. Retreat!"

"No!" I yelled. "We can't let him get away!"

I was about to run after him, but Indigo grabbed my arm to stop me.

"Crim, let him go!" she said. "It's not worth it."

"But-" I began to protest.

"We're almost to Unova," she said. "There's no point in chasing after him when we're almost there."

I sighed heavily. "...You're right. Dang it. Oh well. Let's go inspect the damage."

...

_(Plato's POV)_

When we got there, everyone was dealing with the aftermath of some big battle.

"What happened?" I demanded of Gold as soon as we got to him.

"Navy, man!" Gold said. "Dude, those admins never give up, do they? Arceus, he had a freaking army, Plato! He only left when Crimson's Raichu took out his Blastoise. And, whoa, who are these guys?"

I sighed. Navy. Earlier, and I mean way earlier, in June, Topaz, Rubin, Grey, and the late Scarlet bumped into Maroon. Then not so long ago, Topaz, Rubin, and Cerise encountered Verdant. Now we met up with Navy. Who was next? Flax? Pink?

"This is my sister, Perla; you should recognize her," I said, and she waved. "This is Argent, Jade's younger brother."

"Ah, sweet!" A big grin broke out on his face. "A mini-Silver, eh? Now we just need a mini-Crys, and the Johto trio will be reborn!"

Jade giggled. "That would be so funny!"

Argent just glared at him.

I had to admit, things really were getting interesting now.

...

_December 31, 5000._

_(Topaz's POV)_

"IT'S ALMOST A NEW YEAR, YEAH!" Gold crowed.

We all were gathered in a clearing in Unova. According to Alizarin, the closest city was Icirrus. To get there, we would have to swim across the lake that surrounded Dragonspiral Tower. We were still several days away. Rinny promised us we'd be able to relax now that we were in Unova.

We were going to celebrate New Years, of course.

Today, Jade finally turned seventeen. We did the best we could to celebrate. Plato promised to get her whatever she wanted once we reached civil civilization. Now we were counting down to the new year, the year 5001, also Grey's eighteenth birthday.

Sapph grinned. "Yeah! Can't wait!"

"It's almost time to count down!" Jade exclaimed excitedly.

"So, anyone have any New Years resolutions?" asked Rubin.

"Resolutions?" Gold laughed. "Who does those anymore!"

"You could use some," Rubin said dryly. "Especially if you're dating my sister."

"Ouch, that was a burn," Crimson laughed.

Gold rolled his eyes. "I don't need to change! Sapph loves me just the way I am! Right, Sapph?"

"You could be a little less perverted," she told him, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Hey, you're supposed to support me!"

We all laughed. We chatted for a few more minutes. I scooted closer to my boyfriend; he cracked a smile at me, and put his arm around my shoulders.

"Okay, get ready to count down!" exclaimed Jade.

"10!" we all said together grinning.

"9!"

"8!"

"7!"

"6!"

"5!"

"4!"

"3!"

"2!"

"1"

"HAPPY 5001!"

"Happy birthday, Grey!" said Fiori.

"Thanks," he said, his lips twitching into a almost smile.

"All right, guys!" said Crimson. "This is a brand new year! We're gonna take back the regions! Synis is really going to regret all of this!"

"We can do this!" said Indigo.

I grinned. "We are in Unova now, after all."

After that, we all watched and listened to the fireworks going off. I leaned my head on Rubin's shoulder, and we enjoyed the spectacle together. This was a great way to start a brand new year.

...

_January 1, 5001._

The next morning, when we were all packing up to head for Icirrus, I noticed Cerise asked Rubin if they could talk in private. I paused in my packing, frowning slightly. I shared a tent with my siblings, and everyone else did the same if they had siblings with us. Crimson noticed the change in my mood.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Cerise wanted to talk to Rubin for some reason," I said. "Alone."

"So? They're best friends, right?" I nodded. "Then there's nothing to worry about."

"You don't know that," I said defensively. "I've noticed the way she looks at him sometimes."

"And how's that?" he asked.

"Like she wants him," I said. "And I mean _really really want_. Please tell me you know what I mean."

He frowned slightly. "Cer likes Rubin?"

"No duh!" I snapped, giving him a sharp look. "Arceus, don't tell me you're like Dad in that way too!"

"Like what?"

"Oh, nevermind!"

I finished stuffing my blanket into my bag. I threw it over my shoulder. I took my Pokedex out of my coat pocket, and checked the time. Until they came back, we'd have to wait.

I started getting antsy really fast. I tapped my gloved fingers on my thigh as I sat on a cool rock. Everyone else was keeping up a conversation. Finally, Sapph came over to me.

"She must be telling him," said Sapph with a growl.

"What?" I exclaimed.

"Cerise told me she had to tell Rubin how she feels, even if she knows she can't have him," Sapph said with a aggravated sigh. "Ugh, I hate this drama! Why can't we all just be friends! Seriously! I swear, everyone that has a best friend of the opposite gender ends up falling for their friend! WHAT IS WITH THAT?"

"Crim and Indi are just friends," I said. "Same with Argent and Perla."

"Not for long, I bet," she snorted. "Arceus, what's taking them so long! We don't have all freaking day! I'M GOING TO GO CRAZY JUST SITTING HERE!"

I pulled my knees up, and wrapped my arms around them.

"You know, Sapph," I said with a sigh. "I hate to admit it, but lately I've felt so distanced from Rubin... Seriously, I understand that he wants to catch up with Cerise and all, but he spends more time with her than anyone else. She might be taking in the wrong way.

"Eh, Topaz, don't worry about it," said Sapph. "I know my brother. He's a good guy. Girly, but good. He'd never cheat on you are anything. But I don't blame you for being jealous. I am too. Rubin has time for his sister and his girlfriend, but wedging in his best friend just _is not_ working."

"At least you have Gold," I sighed.

"Yeah, good point."

I sat in silence. Sapph plopped herself down on another rock. Several more minutes ticked by.

"Topaz!"

I jumped, startled. I slid off the rock. Rubin was back! Alone... Were was my sister? That traitorous sister of mine?

"Rubin! What took you so long?" I asked.

"Uh..." His face flushed. "It's a long story... Can I tell you later?"

"Yeah, sure." I paused. "Where's my sister?"

"Uh..." His blushing face got even redder. "She's a little upset right now... She might take a while."

"Great!" exclaimed Sapph, throwing up her arms. "Now we have to wait even longer! Argh!"

Happy New Years, guys... Things were going to get really tenuous. But I felt relieved that Rubin was refusing her advances. I was angry at my sister, yes, and she was going to make things really awkward now. Ugh, why couldn't life be simple?

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

**...**

**So! HOW'D YOU LIKE THE SHINESHIPPY MOMENT? I LOVED WRITING THAT.**

**Meh. Rest of chappy was meh. REALLY meh. Gaaaaaaah. I hate my plots sometimes. I REALLY HATE IT, OKAY?  
><strong>

** Meet Argent and Perla! They have now joined the team!**

**Happy Belated New Years!**

**The Macbeth parody will be finished next chapter.**

**REVIEW!**


	22. Ch 20: Betrayed

**FOREVERMORE**

**~Part Three Of The Forever Trilogy~**

**Chapter 20  
><strong>

**Betrayed  
><strong>

_January 5, 5001._

_(Cerise's POV)  
><em>

I admit it, I felt awful. But I just had to tell him, to let him know. I wanted him to know how I felt. I wanted him to be happy, though. I wasn't about to try to steal him away from my older sister. They were happy; anyone could see that. I wanted them to be.

Oh my Arceus, Topaz was _so_ mad at me.

I was trying to avoid her the best I could. She was a ticking time bomb; I could feel it. She was going to explode soon, I just knew it.

Sapph was annoyed with me, too.

Rubin hadn't spoken with me since the confession.

Oh, I felt _so_ bad.

I needed to talk to my sister, to make her understand. I knew it might trigger her explosion, but I was just tired of the awkwardness. Crimson had even given up trying to mend the rift. It was all my fault, so I had to fix it.

We were walking at a steady pace, with Alizarin leading the way. I was more towards the back of the group, with Crim and Indi. I took a deep breath, picked up my pace to catch up with her, and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Topaz!"

She turned around to face me rather abruptly, jerking even, and stopped. "What?"

I winced at her harsh tone. "I need to talk to you..."

She narrowed her eyes, scrutinizing me. "About what?"

"I need to explain myself," I said. "Please..."

She stayed silent for a moment or two, obviously contemplating. "Fine." Then she turned back around to face the others. "Where can we meet up with you later?"

"We're almost to Dragonspiral Tower," said Alizarin. "We can wait for you there, I guess."

"All right," said Topaz before turning back to me. "Well, come on."

I followed her back to a sheltered area. It was snowing, as usual for the winter, so it would be nice to get out of the weather. Once we were in the shelter of the copse, she turned around to face me, her expression serious.

"Okay. Talk."

I took a deep breath. I could do this.

"I'm sorry," I said finally. "I'm so _sorry_. I don't want to ruin anything for you and Rubin, I swear. I just wanted him to know how I felt, that's all. Please... don't hate me! I just wanted him to know. Please understand."

She just looked at me.

"I love him, yes," I continued. "But I just want him to be happy. I'm not going to try anything, and even if I did, I know it wouldn't work. He loves you a lot, Topaz. He really does. He would _die_ for you. Yeah, I can't help but feel jealous. But I'm not going to mess up it for you. I'm okay with that. Really."

She brushed her bangs out of her eyes. "I see..." She paused, pursing her lips. "I... don't hate you, Cerise... Really. Yes, I'm mad at you, but who wouldn't be? You're my sister, and I can't hold a grudge forever. I'm just used to people screwing with my relationships. I'm paranoid about it, okay? I don't want another Scarlet. I get you. I-"

Suddenly, something came busting through the trees, uprooting them slightly as it barreled by, covered in flames. I yelped, jumping back out of the way, while Topaz merely took a few steps back. The flames that covered the Pokemon dissipated, revealing a black and white striped equine I had never seen before in my life.

"W-What is that?" I stammered.

"A Zebstrika," Topaz replied, slowly moving her hand down to the belt she wore that held six Poke Balls. "They're native to Unova, but I don't think they're supposed to live around here. It can't be that strong and be wild, anyway."

"You got that right, sweetheart."

I flinched at the sound of a masculine voice. I suddenly felt deja vu as a guy walked out from the tilting trees. He was rather tall, with curly pale, pale blonde hair, and piercing icy blue eyes. His skin was bronzed with tan from being outside a lot, startling against his light hair and eyes. He was one of the hottest guys I had ever seen, and for some reason made Butterfree flutter in my stomach. He was dressed for winter, of course, and a brown Raichu followed him.

"Flax," my sister growled, her hand clenching into fists. "_Don't_ call me that." That was the first time I had ever heard venom in her voice. "What are you doing here? First Maroon, then Verdant, then Navy, and now you."

So his name was Flax, then. Why did I feel like that was familiar?

He laughed, and smirked. "Unova's my home region, sweetheart. Is it a crime to visit my own home state?"

She grit her teeth. "Stop lying," she snapped. "We all know you're not here to visit your home region."

His smirk grew bigger. "Ah, you know me all too well. You're right. I'm not here to visit my home region." He paused, and a malicious grin formed on his handsome features. "I'm here searching for Synis's lovely daughter."

"Oh my Arceus, Synis has a daughter?" I gasped, taken by surprise.

Flax turned his head to look at me for the first time. He looked me up and down, making me feel self-conscious. He smirked again, amused about something. Huh?

"Cerise Rosso, one of the four missing children that were lost during transportation to the future," he said. "So we meet again. Sexy, as always."

My whole face flushed at his compliment as Topaz gave me a confused look. "W-What are you talking about? I've never seen you before in my life!"

Flax laughed. "Amnesia, eh? Well, you did hit your head rather hard. That's a pity. I really enjoyed... _our time together_."

How did he know about the accident I had? I couldn't have amnesia; I remembered everything in my past... except for the month before the accident and getting kidnapped and everything that had to do with that. This guy knew me, and he knew Topaz, too. What was going on?

"Who _are_ you?" I demanded.

"Well, your lovely sister did say my name, but I guess I can say it again. The name's Flax," he said. "Flax Ama. I wondered where you went to. You were... _really fun_."

"What did you _do_ to her?" demanded Topaz, looking furious.

Flax laughed, grinning wide. "Aw, is little Topaz jealous? You're just mad that your _little sister_ lost her virginity before you did."

Wait, WHAT? HOLY-

"Shut up!" she yelled, looking truly, truly terrifying in her anger. "You _bastard_! How _dare_ you mess with my sister! Apollo, Flare Blitz, now!"

She chucked a Ultra Ball, releasing her Rapidash. He let out a battle cry, covering himself in crimson flames right before he lunged at Flax. His Zebstrika leaped in the way, taking the blow. The next thing I knew, Topaz was dragging me away, still shouting commands to Apollo. She then released her Aerodactyl and sent him to warn the others.

I was _so_ confused.

Topaz yanked me around a tree. Apollo joined us moments later. She shoved me up on the fire horse, and lifted the reins up over my head so she could hold them behind me. Then we were riding, galloping through the forest.

I risked a glance behind us. Flax was chasing us on his Zebstrika. Crap!

Apollo skidded to a halt as we broke out into a clearing that opened the way to a massive crumbling ancient tower. The tower was surrounded by a frozen solid lake. This had to be Dragonspiral Tower, since everyone was waiting around for us.

"Flax is here!" Topaz yelled as we got off Apollo. "He's looking for Jewel!"

The redhead yelped, and quickly moved to hide behind Cyan.

"Who the heck is Flax?" demanded Cyan.

"A admin of Synis," Grey replied stiffly, scowling. "He's the worst out of them all. Even worse than Karen."

I gasped. Oh my Arceus, no!

"Arceus, what is with us bumping into all the admins!" yelled Sapph. "Who's next, then? Karen?"

"Relax, Sapph," her boyfriend told her. "He's so outnumbered; we're gonna kick his butt!"

As if on cue, the Zebtrika galloped into the clearing. I backed up closer to the others. This was all so crazy, and I was just so confused about everything.

"Flax," Grey said icily, scowling deeper. "There's no point in continuing. You are outnumbered by far. Get out of here."

The tension in the air was so thick, I shivered. Most of it was coming from Grey and Flax. It was so scary.

"I'm not here to fight, traitor," snapped Flax. "I'm here for Jewel, and nothing else. Her daddy wants her back."

Huh? How as Grey a traitor? Ugh, why was everything so confusing! Would anyone ever explain anything to me?

"You think we're going to just let you take her?" Cyan scoffed. "You must be out of your mind."

Flax laughed. "Cyan Oak. You think you can stop me with just one pathetic, low leveled Charizard? You may be the son of Blue, but you are weak and useless compared to him."

Whoa, how did he know Cyan had a Charizard?

"Shut up!" shouted Indigo. "Leave my brother alone! Who do you think you are? How _dare_ you insult my family!"

Flax sneered. "You really are spunky, aren't you, Indigo? I guess living in the past does it to you. But you're just as pathetic as your brother."

"Shut up," snapped Crimson, his red eyes flashing. "Shut _up_. You really are a dumb blonde, aren't you? Waltzing in like this and insulting us all. You're one of the admins? Jeez, I thought a admin would be smarter. Synis must have low employee requirements."

Flax obviously did not like having his intelligence insulted. He merely sneered. "All you can do is make verbal threats. You are too spineless to make a move, mini-Red."

I knew that was one thing that irked my little brother. Being called a mini-Red. Yeah, he was, and their personalities were even very similar, but he loathed being called a clone of our father. His thing was being _Crimson_, not Red. He opened his mouth to retort.

"Enough!" yelled Grey, looking very, very ticked. "All of you, _shut your traps_. I am not in the mood to listen to pointless banter that gets us nowhere. Honestly, Flax, you are a idiot to believe we'll let you just take Jewel. If you want to keep your worthless life, I'm giving you twenty seconds to get your lousy ass out of here. Starting _now_."

Flax narrowed his eyes. Without a word, he took out Poke Ball, and re-released his his brown Raichu, and gave it an order. I yelped as the Pokemon leaped at Grey, slashing its sharp pointed tail at his cheek. It only made a small cut, but started bleeding immediately. Grey's Serperior released itself, and lunged at the strangely colored Raichu. But Grey told him to wait as he wiped blood off his cheek.

Flax merely smirked devilishly, and left.

...

_(Topaz's POV)_

"I'm healing your face whether you like it or not," I told Grey as we walked into Dragonspiral Tower.

We had all decided to stay in Dragonspiral Tower to the rest of the day. The weather was getting really bad. We would travel across the frozen lake tomorrow. Or whenever the blizzard let up. We would set up camp inside on the first floor.

"Fine," said Grey with a annoyed sigh. "If you insist."

"We're going to set up camp, General Rosso," Esmeralda told me. "A lot happened to you today, so relax and enjoy yourself."

"All right, thanks, Ez," I said. "But don't call me 'General', okay? We're all friends here."

She smiled, and saluted, making me laugh. "Sorry, I'm just so used to you being my commander, and now general..."

"It's okay," I told her. "Now go set up camp."

"Right away, General!" she said, saluting me again. "Er... I mean, will do, Topaz."

I laughed again, and waved her off. I turned back to face Grey, and I looked up at him. Dang, he was so tall; Am was the only one taller than him. He was even taller than Indigo. And I was the shortest around. How was I going to get to his face? Sitting down would be too awkward. I had to find something to stand on.

"Come with me," I said, heading toward the stairs to find fallen debris that I could stand on to reach his face.

Grey followed. It took a few minutes to find a slab of marble that was suitable. I hopped up on it; there was barely any room on my feet. It elevated my stature by a whole foot, though. I had to balance. I gestured Grey over. We almost were eye to eye now.

"Hold still," I ordered. "This will sting a little."

"Just hurry up before you fall," he sighed.

I reached out to the still slightly bleeding two inch long cut on his cheek. But the movement ruined my balance, even though I moved my hand slowly. I fell forward, and instead of the typical headbutting my friend, we accidentally kissed.

It was fast, and we quickly broke apart. Grey had to catch me from falling flat on my face.

But... It was long enough.

My mouth hurt, and I rubbed my lips as I turned around toward the doorway that lead to the stairs back to the first level.

There stood Rubin, my boyfriend, his gorgeous blue eyes wide with horror at what he had just witnessed.

No. No no no no. NO.

"Rubin!" I gasped, startled. "Rubin, it's not what you think!"

He shut his mouth, and his expression turned angry and hurt. That look in his eyes... It would forever haunt me. I would never be able to remove that from my memory.

"Sure it is," he said bitterly before turning around, and leaving.

Crap.

That so did not just happen.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I lied. The Macbeth parody will be finished next chapter, which will end on a happy note. I couldn't ruin the effect of the cliff hanger with a parody. Sorry guys.<br>**

**CLIFF HANGER! There hasn't had one in a while, so I had to change that. xD**

**You hate me, don't you? Well, messing with ships doesn't make me happy either.  
><strong>

**You've been wondering about Rubin's temper, right? Well, you'll get to see it explode next chapter. Yay!**

**So, you both know more about Cerise and Flax.**

**No, Flax/Cerise is not the unknown ship that Cerise is under in the list. NEVER WOULD I SHIP THEM. It's crack, nothing more. GOT THAT? IT GOES NOWHERE.  
><strong>

**Cerise is no longer a ship sinker. Flax has given you even more a reason to hate him.  
><strong>

**I'm so sorry, Grey, I had to mess with you again. I'M. SO. SORRY. At least you're over Topaz. *cries*  
><strong>

**There was a little Aquamarineshippy and Primaryshippy moment, too.**

**So, everyone reaches Icirrus next chapter! And expect two new characters and a MAJOR SURPRISE. Well, two major surprises. And, actually, these two characters are the last who join the main crew. They're not related to the Pokedex holders at all.**

**Am and Dima will be back soon! :D**

**And before I forget, this update is early because I forgot to tell you (if you haven't already read it) that Evermore is UP! SO GO CHECK IT OUT!**

**And remember, Evermore makes every ship safe, so no ship sinking will ever happen... permanently, anyway. **

**REVIEW!  
><strong>


	23. Ch 21: Welcome To Unova

**Just a warning, the language gets a little fierce in here, but nothing like in Evermore so nothing's censored.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>FOREVERMORE<span>**

**~Part Three Of The Forever Trilogy~**

**Chapter 21  
><strong>

**Welcome To Unova  
><strong>

_January 5, 5001._

_(Topaz's POV)  
><em>

"Just don't stand there like a idiot," came the voice of Grey, snapping me out of my daze. "Go after him."

I glanced behind me to look at my friend. I nodded, and quickly ran out of the room. I rushed down the stairs, and burst into the lowest floor of Dragonspiral Tower. Everyone turned to look at me. I ignored them, rushing up to Rubin instead.

"Rubin!" I exclaimed, putting my hand on his arm. "Please, let me explain!"

He turned around to face me. He truly, _truly_ looked furious. Rubin _never_ got angry. Anger just wasn't something he experienced. I couldn't remember a single time of him being livid. And his eyes told me everything I needed to know. He felt _betrayed_; he felt like I _cheated_ on him.

"It's not what you think," I insisted, removing my hand from his arm.

"Guys, what's going on?" Jade asked, a concerned look on her face as she walked up to us.

Rubin squeezed his eyes shut, looking pained, and when he opened them, he glared at me something fierce almost making me flinch.

"She _kissed_ Grey, that's what," he said icily.

"It was accident, I swear!" I exclaimed. "I was trying to heal his cheek!"

"Oh, so your Viridian healing powers involve kissing now?" he snapped.

"It _was_ a accident."

I looked over to see Grey walking down the stairs in the room. He looked like he was starting to get ticked off, which wasn't much of a surprise. These days, nothing caught me by surprise.

Except for this.

"Of course you'd say that!" Rubin retorted. "You're defending her!"

I took a deep breath, and my hands clenched into fists. I could stay calm. I could do this. I could make him understand. This would be over soon. There was no need to worry.

"Grey, stay out of this," I said as firmly as I could. "You too, Jade."

"But-" she began to protest.

"Come on, Jade," Plato said, taking her by the arm. "You'll only make it worse."

She sighed, lowering her head in defeat. "Fine..."

Everyone let us alone, then. Grey walked over to Fiori, who looked confused. I turned back to face my silently seething boyfriend. It pained me to see him like this.

"I'm not lying," I said. "I have not, and never will, lied to you _ever_, Rubin."

"I know what I saw, Topaz," he said darkly, his blue eyes fierce. "I'm not blind."

"How many times do I have to tell you _it was a accident_?" I exclaimed, getting frustrated.

"A kiss can't be accident," he snapped. "It's impossible."

"No it's not! Raiden and Lady made us kiss, remember?"

"Yeah, but no one was there to push you, Topaz!"

"I fell-" I began to explain to full detail.

"Shut up!" he yelled, interrupting me, his eyes flashing with fury. "No more lame excuses! We're _through_. I'm _done_."

"It's not an ex-" I cut myself off, my eyes widening with horror when his words finally sunk in. "Wait, _what_?"

"You heard me," he snapped viciously. "We're over. I'm breaking up with you."

No. I was just imagining things. He didn't just say that. I was just tired from all the traveling we'd been doing; I was having a bad daydream or something. Rubin wasn't dumping me. That was impossible. He'd never do that. He _loves_ me.

Who was I kidding?

"No," I breathed. "No! Rubin, please-"

"Shut _up_!" he snapped. "Leave me _alone_. I'm done with you. The admins were right. You _are_ a whore."

I stood there, speechless, tears filling my eyes as he walked away. Everyone was staring at him in shock. My brain was still trying to process what had just happened. My head was spinning, and my stomach churned, making me feel sick.

_Rubin just broke up with me._

Oh, _Arceus no_.

My knees gave way, and I fell. But someone caught me—Crimson.

"Topaz! What the hell just happened? Are you okay? _Did he just call you a whore?_"

I couldn't speak. I could barely breathe. I was so shocked, so surprised. I felt like my heart had been ripped out of my chest, stomped on, and burned. I shook my head slowly, just having to acknowledge something to keep my grip on reality firm. But then I choked on a sob, and burst into tears.

I thought he loved me. Why didn't he understand? Why wouldn't he listen? Did anger really cloud people's judgement like that?

I was clinging to my brother, hugging him, crying into his shirt. He had to pry my fingers off of him to hand me over to someone else—Indigo, who had followed him over to me. I pulled away from the tall girl, sitting myself down on a block instead. I hacked a couple of times, snotting on myself, and then wiped my face on my sleeve, trying to calm myself down. Crying would change nothing. As a general, I had to be a example, and blubbering about my boyfriend breaking up with me would not make myself look good.

I wiped my eyes again, and looked up to see my brother. Crimson looked _furious_. I could see it; it was almost like the anger was radiating off of him. He looked ready to hurt something—more like someone, in this case—and to make someone pay. My brother was not someone to mess with.

"RUBIN SENRI!" he yelled, his hands clenching into fists. "How DARE you hurt my sister! Look, you made her CRY! She LOVES you and THIS is how you repay her?"

"She doesn't love me," Rubin snapped, turning back around to face him. "_She cheated on me_."

"My sister is NOT a whore," Crimson growled. "She is NOT a cheater, you bastard. You hurt her, so I'll hurt you." He took out a Poke Ball, and tossed it. "Go, Fiero!"

The Charizard appeared in a flash of light, letting loose a fierce roar, baring his fangs. Perla and Hyacinth screamed. Aqua started crying, wailing loudly. In all the chaos, I heard my friends yelling at them to stop and act reasonably. Rubin quickly sent out Sir to defend himself.

I gasped, feeling a surge of power. Indigo whipped out a Pokedex—wow, I didn't know she had one—and turned it on. Fiero, who was at level seventy-eight, had suddenly spiked to level ninety-nine. He would absolutely _destroy_ Sir, no matter what the typing was.

Indigo swore loudly. "Oh no, it's happening again!"

"What is?" Jade exclaimed frantically; everyone was freaking out.

"Whenever Crimson gets _very_ angry, his Pokemon's levels spike," said Argent, his silver eyes very serious. "He almost killed someone one time."

"And this time he probably will," Indigo said, looking frightened. "Arceus, we've got to stop him!"

I staggered onto my feet. Fiero and Sir were grappling, and the Charizard and slowly overpowering the Swampert in their wrestling match. I wiped my face with my sleeve again; I had to stay calm. Indigo was yelling at Crimson, trying to talk some sense into him as she pulled him back by the arm. I took a Poke Ball off my belt rather shakily.

"Raiden, Thunder," I said, my voice surprisingly firm.

The Pikachu appeared in a flash of light. His red cheek pouches crackled with electricity, along with his tail, as dark clouds formed at the ceiling. He pointed to the Charizard, and a wicked lightning bolt came crashing down. Fiero roared in pain before collapsing, knocked out in one hit. Crimson whirled around to face me, startled.

"Leave him alone," I said evenly. "Fighting about it changes nothing. What's done is done. Leave it be."

I retired to my tent after that; I didn't want to see or talk to anyone.

I cried myself to sleep that night.

...

_January 6, 5001._

When I got up the next morning, I felt numb. Everything just felt mechanical as I prepared for more traveling. I had no idea what to do anymore. My heart had been stolen, ripped right out of my chest.

Well, they do say all is fair in love and war.

Kane joined back up with us, alone, without his ninjas. We didn't ask any questions. We just walked across the frozen lake. It was frozen solid enough for us to walk on without breaking the ice.

And the next thing we knew, we were in Icirrus.

And people were walking around. With Pokemon. I swear I even saw a couple people battling. Everyone here looked so happy, even though it was freezing cold outside. All the action was keeping them warm. We all froze, and stared in awe.

"What is this?" asked Plato.

"Uh, Unova's free," Alizarin said sheepishly. "It broke away from Synis somehow. Sorry... for not telling you..."

"You had your reasons," said Grey. "Let's find the Pokemon Center, then."

...

I decided to do some exploring.

I was still amazed that Unova was free and full of trainers, that I could walk around with Raiden perched on my shoulder. It helped my depressed mood.

Rubin... Why did he have to be such a jerk? Why couldn't he just understand? Why was he so _stubborn_?

No no, I couldn't think about that. I'd start tearing up.

I was walking along, alone, with Raiden perched on my shoulder, enjoying the scenery. It had been awkward in the Pokemon Center, so I left to get some fresh air. It helped being away from Rubin. It hurt just looking at him.

Raiden suddenly stiffened, and I stopped walking, and was about to ask him what was wrong when a guy ran up to us.

He was tall—but, heck, everyone was tall to me. He had light blue hair that was tousled, and spiky, reaching about to his neck, bangs parted off to the side. His eyes were a startling shade of blue, like the ocean. He was wearing a winter jacket, a blue scarf that covered his mouth. He also had black slacks and hiking boots of the same color. His left ear was pierced with a blue stub. He had a PDA out. He had to be about eighteen.

"Excuse me, have you seen a guy about eighteen, around six foot two, looks kind of girly, and carrying a red guitar around? He might even have a Jolteon on his tail, I'm not sure." He sighed and looked back down at me. "Can you help me out here? I'm getting desperate."

Raiden shot him a glare, as he did with all strangers and people he didn't like.

"Um, no, sorry," I said, sweatdropping. "But I can help you look for him, if you want." Raiden growled, and I turned my head to shoot him a look before returning the attention to the guy. "I'm Topaz, and this is my partner Raiden."

"Really? Thanks, Topaz," he said, and I wondered if he was trying to sound grateful. He checked his PDA again. "He should still be in the area. Arceus, this guy is killing me." He stashed the PDA away in his pocket, turning back to me.

"The name's Alan. Alan Vin," he said with a nod. "Your help is appreciated," he told me, looking around the snowy city. "He's just how I explained him, and he's also pretty lightly dressed for the weather, so it might stick out."

"No problem," I said, looking around. Nope, saw nobody. Raiden ditched my shoulder to leap up onto my head, probably so he could get a better look.

I stuffed my gloved hands into the pockets of my winter coat. This was going to get nowhere if it was just the two—er, three—of us looking.

"Shouldn't we send another pokemon to help look?" I asked. "Or have you already done that?"

"Vex is out," he told me, turning to me slightly. "My Emogla. You might see him flying around, he's-"

As if on cue, a cute flying rodent took the stage, gliding through the freezing air like it was nothing. The Emolga took residence on his head, sitting to rest up. It looked over at me.

"...him," Alan finished, pointing up to the yellow-eared Pokemon. "He's gonna want to battle, but don't let him. I'm trying to discipline him. He's the reason we're doing this in the first place." He sighed, and Vex laughed, and then sighed along with him when he realized he wasn't battling.

Raiden eyed the Emolga, and then smirked at him tauntingly. I ignored the Pikachu, staring at the flying electric rodent; I had never seen one before. He was a cute little thing, but I was sure he could pack a punch just like my own electric rodent.

"Oh, it's okay," I said. "But if he loves battling so much, you should let him battle more. Raiden loves to battle, too."

Raiden smirked, still taunting Vex. I was pretty sure he just made his cheeks crackle, so I sighed, and said, "Knock it off. We're not here to battle."

The pikachu huffed.

Vex gripped Alan's hair, sparking slightly with ambition. His trainer sighed, "Hey, I said no. We'll do that once you're off your grounding. Now you can go check the northern area. We'll eat when we find him."

With an exasperated sigh, Vex flew off to the northern parts of town.

He sighed again. "Sorry about him riling up your Pikachu. He does it to every Pokemon he meets." He groaned, and looked around once more. He looked downtown. "We should probably check in Southern Icirrus. I'm pretty sure he's not going past Twist Mountain, and if he goes east then he'll just be heading back to..."

He trailed off.

"It's okay," I told him. "Raiden wasn't helping either."

He sighed once more. "Well, let's get going. Are you traveling with anyone else? Surely someone as young as you wouldn't go venturing out on your own like this."

His next comment stopped me dead in my tracks.

I scowled, and I felt Raiden tense on top of my head, sensing the change in my demeanor. Of course. My hands clenched into fists, and I had to keep myself calm.

"I'm seventeen," I said curtly, my voice icy. "I can take care of myself perfectly fine, but yes, I am traveling with a group of friends."

Arceus. When would I ever grow to look my age? This was so humiliating.

He paused for a moment, looking back at me. He had walked a little bit ahead when I had suddenly stopped, and my next statement obviously made him freeze. He looked at me, up and down.

"W-Wha..." He blinked. "O-Oh Arceus! I'm sorry, it's just... Crap, sorry, sorry, sorry... I should have known... I've seen quite a few trainers with your, um, features... Arceus, I'm REALLY sorry about this..."

I sighed, and rubbed my forehead, messing up my bangs. "It's fine, it's fine. Really."

Raiden snickered from his perch, and I smacked him.

"Anyways, where were we?" I sighed.

"Oh... Well, I wanted to know if there were any other trainers with you. We don't get a lot of outsiders here in Unova. Everyone hates us because we keep 'filthy monsters' or whatever out and about. A proper greeting may be necessary once we find my friend," he told me.

"Oh. Well, I'm with all my friends. I'm from Kanto." That wasn't far from true. "We're all around the same age. Grey, Fiori, Gold, and Argent are from Johto." Well, I couldn't say he was from Unova, could I? "Plato, Viola, Jasper, and Perla are from Sinnoh. Jade, Cyan, Jewel, Indigo, my twin sister Cerise, and my little brother Crimson are also from Kanto. Sapph, Esmeralda, and... Rubin are from Hoenn. Alizarin's from Unova. We're the only trainers in the group."

Since Cerise was the same age as me, we had to masquerade as twins. There was no other way without blowing our cover.

"There's a war going on, you know," I said. "Over Pokemon. Have you heard of Mount Silver's Resistance? Well, my friends and I were part of it. And pretty high in rank too, not to brag."

"A resistance? I should have expected something like this. I suppose you all are here due to the recent bombing, am I right?" he asked, a little surprised by my statement.

"Yeah, exactly," I said with a nod. "I think we're the only ones left."

"...Hm, this is pretty important." He seemed to think for another moment. "Topaz, do you think that my friend and I could meet your group? This is pretty big news."

Raiden sighed unhappily, but I ignored him; this was more important.

"Yeah, that's fine. Our leader, Amethyst, is already in Unova, along with his wife Diamonda. They came here on their honeymoon. Am replaced our old leader, Tibbs, who died in the bombing. He appointed my friend Grey and me as his generals, so we're as high as you can get to meeting the leaders until we meet up with Am. We need lots of help."

That was a understatement.

"We're sorry for your losses," he said with a sympathetic look. "But I'm glad you're tending to well it despite so. You've made it this far, so I might as well..."

He trailed off; something had caught his attention.

"Just a moment," he told me, putting a hand up, not taking his eyes off whatever he saw.

He readied himself, taking off his pack, and then sprinted forward across the snow. He leaped forward and used all of his force to tackle to a guy down before he could get away. I rushed after him.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! For the love of Giratina, Alan! What the hell was that for?" the guy said.

Alan locked his arms behind his back and helped him up off the snow. The guy spat some snow out that Alan's tackle had forced into his mouth.

"It was necessary," Alan told the guy, keeping his arms in a tight lock.

He was slightly taller than Alan, but only by about two or three centimeters. He had black hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a white scarf and a temperature-defying short-sleeved dress shirt and black vest. He had his bangs clipped back, which was a bit girly.

The guy gave Alan a look, and he released his arms and took a hold of his collar before he could even be relieved.

"Uh, this is who you're looking for?" I asked, feeling even shorter already.

Just then my Pokedex let out a loud beep. I sighed, took it out of my bag, and flipped it open.

_Sapph: WHERE THE HELL R U?_

I quickly typed in a reply message.

_Topaz: hang on just 1 sec. i found some trainers who might help us. where are you?_

_Sapph: OUTSIDE THE POKE CENTER! GET UR ASS UP HERE CUZ GREY WANTS 2 GET MOVIN!_

_Topaz: okay i'm on my way_

I flipped the Pokedex shut. "My friends are meeting up at the Pokemon Center. We should go there if you want to meet them. Otherwise, I have to go." I paused. "Oh, I'm Topaz, by the way." My last statement was meant for the guy Alan had a grip on.

"Oh, really? Hey, k-" the guy began.

Before he could even complete his sentence, Alan pinched the back of his neck so hard it must have stung because he yelped in pain. He turned to Alan and he gave him some sort of signal and mouthed something to him.

He turned back to me after a moment.

"The name's Shirou, young missus! Shirou Kazuo. Nice to meet you!" Shirou greeted me with a wave and a wide grin in what must have been a naturally friendly manner. He then turned to Alan. "Why is she with-"

"Helping me look for you, thank you very much," Alan growled at him in a business-like way. He turned back to me. "Thanks a lot."

I couldn't help but laugh a little. It was nice to meet a friendly person. "It's nice to meet you too." I turned to Alan. "No problem."

We then started heading towards the Pokemon Center. Great, I had to go back there.

"Where are we going, this isn't the way to the-" Shirou began.

"Pokemon Center, Mount Silver Resistance immigrated in. Your _job_, remember?" Alan told him with a nagging glare, and he sighed and nodded.

I frowned. What was that supposed to mean?

"All right, all right, you can let go of my collar, then," he told Alan, and he reluctantly released his grip on Shirou's collar. He fixed it and caught his breath as he rubbed his neck and loosened his tie.

Once the Pokemon Center came into view, Raiden leaped off my head, and bounded off, probably to go meet Joy. Ugh, this was going to be fun.

"I swear to Arceus, if Topaz doesn't show up now I'm gonna-"

"I'm here, Sapph," I said dryly when we reached them.

There they were, all my friends, and my siblings. Luckily, Rubin wasn't with them; I wondered where he was. Cerise was gone also. Great.

"We need to get moving if we're going to get to Nuvema Town," said Grey.

"Hold up," I said. "These guys are going to help us-"

The door to the center opened, and out walked the two missing members.

"Oh, Topaz, you're back!" Cerise exclaimed, happy to see me.

"Yeah, Cerise," I said. "Rubin." I said my ex's name stiffly.

"Topaz." He glared and scowled at me, his own words curt.

Gold let out a pained laugh, trying to lighten the atmosphere, and Sapph smacked him.

Alan cleared his throat and looked over at Shirou.

"Hey! Welcome to Unova!" Shirou greeted in a friendlier manner, lightening up the mood a bit. "We don't get outsiders a lot, so it's great to see some new people." He let out a small chuckle.

"Nice to meet you," Alan said with a business smile, and then put back on a serious face.

"Aw, thanks!" my sister exclaimed. "I'm Cerise! This is Rubin, as you heard Topaz say, he's my best friend! And this is our little bro, Crimson!" She ruffled his hair, and he glared at her, and Indigo laughed.

"We didn't even know Unova was free," said Grey. "The name's Grey."

Everyone else introduced themselves to Alan and Shirou.

"Great!" Shirou nodded, and crossed his arms. "The name's Shirou Kazuo." As he said his name, a small, golden head popped out of his pack. "And this is Liore, my partner." He presented a Jolteon, who pushed itself out of the pack and into the snowy ground below, trotting around his feet. He then pointed to his Alan, "And this is Ale-"

"Alan." He interrupted Shirou. "Alan Vin, I'm his manager. This is Vex, an Emolga." He introduced the electric rodent. "Since you are seeking Unova's help, it would be best if you met us."

"OMG A JOLTEON!" Cerise screeched. "So cool! Oh my Arceus, I wish I had a Eeveelution!"

"Cerise, stop yelling," Rubin sighed. "You'll bust someone's eardrums."

"I express myself with loudness," she said with a pout.

"We know!" I snapped. "Just can it so they can talk!"

I was irritated now. Great.

"Unova's a big place, but no one knows it as well as us. We practically run the place," Shirou told us after the little banter ended.

"No, you're _supposed_ to run the place, but I end up doing all of the paperwork because you're too lazy to do it yourself," Alan told him with a glare, and he gave out a nervous laugh.

"Run the place?" asked Crimson after shooting us looks.

"One of you must be the Champion, then," said Indigo.

Raiden returned, and leaped on my shoulder, shooting smirks at both Vex and Liore. Arceus, he was in a battling mood today.

I was really curious now.

"Me," Shriou said with a grin, and Liore barked an excited cry.

Oh my Arceus, we were so lucky! But Shirou was the Champion? It was kind of surprising.

"Oh my Arceus!" exclaimed Cerise. "So cool, Shirou!"

"Or he's supposed to. He was just running from his duty before we caught him," Alan said, giving him a glare.

"_Alene_ is my manager, but he's pretty uptight about this kind of stuff," Shirou said.

ALENE? What kind of name was that for a guy? I felt bad for him. That was just as bad as Ruby and Pearl. Arceus. Sapph snickered at Alan's real name. Even Gold laughed a little.

"Shut up, Shiu," Alan growled at him.

"Yes, _Miss_ Vin," He said mockingly, and Alan five-starred him on the back, making him topple over in pain.

Alan cleared his throat. "Anyways, we're here to help you settle in. We'll get you registered, set up, and support in any way possible."

"Unovan pride," Shirou said, straightening up and grinning. "We're known to be a peaceful region, or as the other regions call us, a 'hippie' region. Not exactly the best of nicknames, but we're all friendly here. We're even the only region left with gyms." He pointed to the gym in the background.

"Sounds good to me!" exclaimed Gold. "Dude, imagine battling _gyms_!"

"I know, right?" Sapph grinned. "Synis is so going down now!"

Raiden let out a growl, and released a little jolt of electricity at Liore.

Liore flashstepped the bolt, and looked up at the shiny Pikachu. It wasn't really an angry glare, but more of a challenging, like "I'll see you on the battlefield" kind of glare. Vex began to get excited on Alan's head.

"No," Alan told him, and he pouted.

"Quit it, Raiden," I told my own Pokemon. "We can't battle the Champion until we have all the Gym badges."

The pikachu slumped, defeated. Being so high leveled was giving him a bad attitude. Great. Another problem to add to the list.

"So you'll help us?" Grey asked.

"Of course," Shirou said with a friendly smile. "We'll get you everything you need. Just head over to Numeva Town. That's where Professor Willow lives. She's in charge of everything like registering trainers and introducing them to the new world."

Professor Willow, huh? Was she Unova's Professor Juniper like Professor Pine was Kanto's Professor Oak? This was great! Unova was really set up. But I couldn't help but wonder what happened to Professor Pine in all the chaos...

"She does it the best, it's part of her job, because most trainers start out in Numeva anyway," Alan told us, fixing his scarf. "Sorry, but it's going to be a long trip on foot. It's nearly on the other side of the Unova. We could tell you where it is if you would like to go by flight."

"HOLY GROUNDON, I SWEAR TO ARCEUS IF I HAVE TO WALK ANYWHERE ELSE I'M GONNA KILL SOMETHING!" yelled Sapph, clenching her hands into fists.

"Yeah, we better fly there," said Rubin, sweatdropping at his sister.

"Professor Willow sounds like our Professor Pine," noted Viola. "Alizarin and I work for him. He's out there somewhere..." Rin nodded to back her up.

"We'll lead the way, if you all would like," Alan told us. "Numeva's the smallest town in Unova, but it's a pretty peaceful place. They're very welcoming with new trainers over there. They like feeling the nolgastic, it reminds them of when their own children were sent off."

"We'd like to go have a chat with Professor Willow, ourselves, actually. You know, discuss the matter before us," Shirou said, looking around the group of us.

"Yeah, that sounds good," I said, nodding. "Lead the way, then."

"Lets get moving," Alan said with a nod.

He reached into his pack and pulled out a Poke Ball. Next to him, Shirou pulled out his own Poke Ball. We all followed suit; Zeus would enjoy getting the chance to stretch his wings.

Alan walked over to the broken bridge near the cliff and released a Braviary. It came out with a squawk and a happily flew over to him. I only recognized it since Black had one. Shirou followed up releasing the Poke Ball down the cliff and jumping off. After he disappeared from view, he reappeared on a Archeops with a grin. Once again, I only recognized it because Professor Pine taught me about all the prehistoric Pokemon since we revived Zeus.

"Wow, did you see that?" Cerise gasped, clasping her hands together. "I could never do what he just did!"

"Hah, I do that all the time," snorted Sapph. "It's so fun!"

Alan turned back to the us, walking over to his Braviary's side. "I'm assuming you all have Pokemon to ride? Or to share?"

"Yeah, we're all good," I said, releasing my Aerodactyl.

Zeus appeared in the air, letting out a happy growl. He flew back over to me, latching his claws into my shoulders. Raiden jumped onto my shoulder, and then onto Zeus's back. We were all set, then.

"Showtime, boys and girls," Shirou cheered, and Alan leapt onto his Braviary's back. With that, we all took off.

Flying was a good way to calm down and relax, which I really needed as of late. Zeus cawed as he took off into the air. Everyone else followed suit. We followed Alan and Shirou.

It wasn't the fastest of trips, but sooner or later, we arrived in Numeva. We returned our respective pokemon, and then turned to face each other.

"Willow's lab is just over there. It's not the biggest of all labs, but it's very effective. We wouldn't want to crowd up the place, so it wouldn't be a good idea for everyone to go in at once," Shirou explained.

"She's an easygoing person, you'll like her," Alan said, and led them up to the lab door, opening it for us.

"So who's going in?" I asked.

"You and me, of course," said Grey. "Let's see... Gold and Sapph. Fiori. Crimson. I think that's good for now."

Thank Arceus he didn't choose Rubin.

We entered the lab, stepping into the technology-savvy room. Computers and contraptions were everywhere, with a room on the side leading to another room. It was like Professor Pine's lab back at Mount Silver, but then it wasn't. There was some tech I didn't recognize.

"Welcome to Willow's lab," Alan said.

"Man, I remember when I began my journey here. Good times..." Shirou said, throwing his hands behind his head and looking around the lab in remembrance, his eyes lighting up at all of the old and new equipment.

It must have been nice to have nostalgia.

"Oh, Shirou, Alan, welcome!" A young woman stepped out of the other room. "What brings you here? Who're your friends?"

Professor Willow was younger than I thought any professor would be; she had to be at least twenty years old. She had wavy light brown hair pulled back into a high ponytail, and twinkling blue eyes. She wasn't dressed like a professor either, with very fashionable clothing that would make Jade squeal, except for the lab coat.

"Dang, she's-" Gold began to say until Sapph hit him.

"Hey Liz!" Shirou greeted her jollyily, waving.

"Good to see you," Alan greeted her.

"I'm here for my guitar, actually. Are you done with it?" Shirou asked.

Oh yeah. Alan said he had a guitar; I'd forgotten about that. He hadn't had it with him when we met him.

Willow laughed. "Yeah, I just finished working on it last night. Perfect timing!"

"Guitar later, Shiu," Alan told him, giving him a smack on the shoulder.

"Ow! Jeez..." Shirou rubbed his arm, and then turned back to Willow. "Oh! Guys, this is Liz, or as she goes by, Professor Willow. She's going to be in charge of registering you and introducing you all to Unova!"

"Willow, this is the Mount Silver resistance. You must have heard about the bombings recently, haven't you?" Alan told her. "They're here to become a part of Unova. They want our help."

"I see. Mount Silver... Wow, it's a miracle you survived!" said Willow. "Don't worry, we'll get the process started right away!"

One minute she was friendly and ready to start up a nice conversation, and then she got business mode on. That was good to see.

"Okay, who's first?" she asked.

I looked over at Grey. Even though we technically had the same power as generals, he was better at making decisions than me.

"I'll go," he said, and walked over to where Professor Willow was standing.

Alan and Shirou brought in some extra chairs by the desks for the everyone to sit at and watch. Shirou went over to the other room to grab refreshments and other things for the rest of us since we've been traveling for a while and to grab his guitar, which made Alan a little angry. Anyways, Alan stayed inside and pulled over a chair by us. I gladly sat down in one of the chairs that they brought in. Raiden hopped down onto my lap. Since we were inside now, we all decided to take off our winter garments. I undid my scarf, shrugged off my coat, and took off my hat. I hung my coat on the chair, and put the scarf and hat back in my bag, along with my gloves.

Crimson snickered at me, and pointed to the top of my head; I sighed. I guess my stupid hair spikes were messed up. I quickly ran a hand through my hair and took out my hair tie to put it back up. I felt much better after that.

"Jeez, how long is this gonna take?" Gold whined.

"Shut up and be freaking patient," Sapph snapped at him.

I ignored them, and turned to Alan. "So how exactly does this registration work?"

"See over there?" Alan pointed to a small machine and computer that Grey and Willow were at. Willow was talking to Grey, and Grey appeared to be answering with simple, one word phrases. "Right now, Willow is taking simple information from Grey. Name, age, blood type, all that. You're going to have to be honest with her. Don't worry, we can't even hear them from here. Next to them," he pointed over to a smaller panel beside them, "is where she'll take your fingerprints and a DNA sample. At this point, you yourself would be registered completely." He then moved on to a circular machine on the other side of the room. "Over there, she'll register all of your Pokemon, and over at that computer by the break room is where she'll give you everything you need, identification cards, travel equipment, and possibly something more for you and Grey, since you're leading the group. There are some assistants outside already taking information, so this process will actually be faster than you expect."

"Ah. That's very similar to how we used to register new soldiers," I noted. There were some differences, of course, but that helped me understand.

Raiden let out a bored sigh and slumped in my lap. I scratched behind of his ears, and this time he let out a content sigh. I smiled to myself, and then looked back up at Alan.

"I'm curious; what do you know about the anti-Pokemon government?"I asked.

If Unova was to help us, we would have to educate them on what they didn't know. And to do that I had to find out what they _did_ know.

Alan ran a head through his hair, appearing to think for a moment.

"Well, I figured you guys already existed, but it's not like we get a lot of information from outside Unova here," he said with a sigh. "People hate us, so they don't come here, and they don't really like sharing information with us. So we don't know a lot. But I do have some ties, considering my job."

"Your leaders are quite young, including you yourself, for a leader, that is. So I'm imagining that you two were not appointed too long ago, maybe lost the previous ones in the blast or they retired. You mentioned earlier that your High Commander is on his honeymoon. I don't think he would go out on a honeymoon, nevertheless get married if he was the leader of such a large and important organization, so I'm assuming the same for him. You've traveled a long ways to come here, so it wouldn't be very considerate of us to turn you away, especially the situation you all are in."

I looked back down at Raiden, who was satisfied with the scratching, listening to Alan's words.

He was right about everything, of course. Yeah, I had told him a bit, but he was right about everything.

"You're right," I said softly. "Our old High Commander was killed in the bombing, while our new one was away on his honeymoon. I was a normal Commander at the time, as was Grey. It was revealed to us that Am had been chosen as the replacement, so we contacted him through our Pokedexes to update him, and he appointed Grey and me as his generals. We decided to come here to join him. We're just about the only ones who survived who can fight." I paused. "We didn't know Unova was free. We thought it was just another part of the empire."

"Hm... Well, you're right about that, and you're lucky you are. You're going to be Unovans soon, the homestead of Pokemon trainers," he said with a small grin, and then quickly took it off his face.

What was him and not smiling? Seriously, was it that bad to smile?

"Yeah, it's going to be nice," I said to his first comment, nodding.

"You know... Shiu and I never liked it. Well, nobody here in Unova likes the laws. But, Shiu's a music critic, well, that was his job before he was Champ. Loves it. He hates not being able to leave the region, because he's sure there's more music than what's in here. It's not surprise he's so excited you guys came along. Try not to get offended if he accidentally insults you, he doesn't mean it, he's just a little too honest," Alan said with a sigh.

"Oh, it's okay," I said with a light laugh. "It's nice to meet someone so honest."

He put on a smile, trying to be friendly. "Plus, it's nice to see a hard working girl amongst the ranks that I'll be working with."

What he said caught me by surprise. I felt my face heat up a little as he tried to cover himself and gave up.

"Wait, I didn't mean it like that. I just... forget it, just ignore me," he said with a groan.

"Um, thanks," I said, embarrassed. "We're all hard workers, though. But I guess I have to do more than the others."

Raiden snickered on my lap. Ugh, I didn't want to deal with this already so soon. He was probably just trying to be nice, but still. Not after I just broke up with Rubin... Not so soon... Not when I still loved him... But I could always use some new friends.

"I'm sorry... It's... nevermind..." He weakly attempted at covering himself up again, but failed. "I-It's not like it's a lie, though. I wouldn't want some ignorant prissy girl to work with."

I laughed a little this time, feeling better. "Very true. I don't blame you."

He cleared his throat. "Back to business... Since the Resistance is going to be working here, could you tell me anything I should know about you guys? Anything important?"

I thought for a moment. What should I say?

"Well, most of us are in relationships, so they will most likely want to work with their respective girlfriends and boyfriends. It's probably obvious who's with who, but I can tell you if you want to be sure."

"Gold here, I have to warn you, is a pervert. He can be stupid at times, but he's a good kid deep down inside... I think. I'll tell you, he does have a girlfriend, Sapph, who's been keeping him in line so he's been getting better. Just be careful around him; he can get really suggestive."

Really suggestive. Let's not go there. I didn't want to remember his birthday present to me last year. Arceus, what would he give me this year? Did I want to know?

"Grey is probably the toughest trainer out of all of us, besides Am. He's been a trainer the longest. He's a bit quiet and serious, so if you want to talk to someone else besides me about business, it'd be him."

"What else... Viola and Alizarin don't get along. Perla's hyperactive. Jade likes to set people up, as in relationships, but she's the one to go to for the social news about our crew. Plato, Viola, and Alizarin are the geniuses. Rubin..." I paused. What was I going to say about him? "...We don't get along. He's Sapph's twin brother. He's a good guy, but I swear he just so stubborn." That was all he was getting. "Crimson and Cerise are my siblings. Crimson's another good trainer to talk to, just don't get him angry. It will end _really_ bad. Cerise... can be annoying, but she's a sweetheart. Indigo's a good strategist. Um... I think that's all. There's a lot of drama going on with us, so try not to get caught up in it, okay?"

That was a understatement.

"I'll try my best," he told me. "Thanks a lot." He smiled thankfully, nodding.

"No problem," I said as Raiden sat up and let out a bored growl.

He looked up at Professor Willow. "Oh, looks like Willow's nearly done with Grey."

Moments later, Grey walked back over to our gathering.

"You should go next," he told me.

I nodded. "All right. Be right back, then. Yo, Crim, watch Raiden for me."

I stood up and picked the orange electric rodent up and put him on my little brother's baseball cap before walking over to where Professor Willow was waiting.

* * *

><p><strong>DANG THIS WAS LONG. <strong>

**Because of the long-ness, the Macbeth parody is postponed again.**

**I like this chapter. If I ignore the beginning.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Yeah, Kummern has broken up. BUT REMEMBER EVERMORE. REMEMBER. EVERMORE. BEFORE YOU. SCREAM AND RANT. YOUR FRUSTRATION AND ANGER. AT. ME.**

**Poor Grey. **

**Anyways, I absolutely ADORE Shirou and Alan! If you pay attention to the kids bios on my form, you'll notice Cerise's daughter's last name. ;) They're awesome, I'll tell you. I love Shirou, he's so cute, I wish I could cuddle him. Alan's pretty cool too, just a bit too much of a workaholic.  
><strong>

**Meet Professor Willow! She's awesome! And don't worry about Professor Pine, he's fine. HEY LOOK I'M RHYMING NOW.**

**Now you know about Rubin's temper. And Crimson's.**

**AND CRIMSON'S. He is one guy you do not want to mess with. I love him. He's my mini-Red. I LOVE RED, OKAY?  
><strong>

**Yes, people, UNOVA IS FREE. Get ready for a awesome action-packed Gym challenge arc! Then we'll get to the actual war, when Unova declares war on Synis's empire. Expect it to begin with death. And end with death. AND BE FILLED WITH DEATH. Sorry, but this is war.**

**Let's see. What else... Uh... Oh yeah! We're almost to 200 reviews, people! Let's get there, okay? Before chapter 25!  
><strong>

**REMEMBER EVERMORE AS YOU REVIEW.**


	24. Ch 22: Starting Fresh

**FOREVERMORE**

**~Part Three Of The Forever Trilogy~**

**Chapter 22  
><strong>

**Starting Fresh  
><strong>

_January 6, 5001._

_(Indigo's POV)  
><em>

"Girls, come on outside!" Jade sudden exclaimed once she was done with Professor Willow; she was the last one to get registered.

I glanced at Perla. "I wonder what she's up to."

"Who knows?" the younger girl chirped. "Let's just go! Come on, Indi!" She hopped up and proceeded to drag me out of the lab.

I zipped up my jacket right as we stepped outside. It wasn't as nice as my winter coat, but it was better than nothing, and I doubted Perla would let me go back inside. The girl was really excited, jumping up and down, shouting at Jade, asking her what we were going. Everyone else looked annoyed and agitated.

"We're going shopping!" Jade declared.

"What? NO!" Sapph yelled. "You are so not taking me shopping!"

"Yes, I am," Jade said. "We all need makeovers. This is a brand new year! We're in Unova! It's time for a fresh start!"

"YAY! I LOVE SHOPPING!" Perla squealed, nearly busting my eardrums.

"Do I have to?" sighed Viola.

"Yes," Jade said firmly. "We all are! Come on! Professor Willow told me about this mall in Accumula. It's really good, she says! Let's go there!"

"But we don't have that much money," Jewel said.

"Don't worry about it! We do, too," said Jade. "Let's go! The walk to Accumula isn't that long!"

I sighed, and glanced over at Topaz. She didn't look very pleased at this prospect either. But there was nothing we could do about it. So, I sighed again, stuffed my hands in my pockets, and followed the rest of the girls. Jade ended up having to drag Sapph herself. Oh dear Arceus, this was going to end badly.

I could just feel it in my bones.

Seriously, sometimes I felt like I was the only sane one around here. Especially around Crimson. And his outbursts. He seriously needed to see a counselor about that. I would never admit it, but he really had scared me yesterday.

Crimson. What was I going to do with him?

...

We reached Accumula rather quickly, as Jade had said. Nobody paid any attention to us as we walked along. We probably just looked like a bunch of teenagers or something. It felt good to see yet another Pokemon Center here after not seeing any the entire time we were in Sinnoh.

This was way more like home.

Home... I missed it. I missed training with Dad. I missed seeing my mom's cheery, smiley face. This could never be my home like it was to Topaz and the others.

"Here we are!" Jade declared.

It was, indeed, a mall. People of all ages were filing through the front doors. Pokemon were everywhere, too. This was exactly like home. This was how it should be.

"What's first?" asked Fiori.

"Hair cuts!" Jade exclaimed. "Come on! Let's go get our hair done!"

"Okay, that's one thing I do need," Sapph said, tugging at a strand of her hair; it went down to her shoulders.

"Okay, let's go!" Jade lead the way.

...

"This feels so much better!" Sapph said with a happy sigh. She had gotten her hair cut back into a bob.

"I know, right?" Fiori said with a grin; she had gotten her hair cut short too, as in boy short.

Of course, not everyone got their hair cut real short. I would never cut my hair short—I preferred it long; the shorter it was, the more spiky it would get. And yes, spiky hair does get just as annoying as really curly hair does. When I was little, I had it real short, and it would get so spiky like my dad's I had to always wear it in a ponytail.

I had gotten my hair cut only a little shorter; it needed trimming due to split ends. Other than that, my hair was virtually the same.

"Oh, Topaz, you look so pretty!" I heard Cerise squeal, catching my attention.

I turned my attention away from a hyper Perla, who hadn't gotten her hair changed at all; she liked it just the way it was, and begged Jade to let her keep it the same. Jade reluctantly agreed.

Anyways, I think Jade was putting more into Topaz than anything else since Rubin just broke up with her. She either wanted to make Topaz feel better, or she wanted to make Rubin regret his actions. I thought she was doing both. And, well, it looked like the former might be working.

Topaz really did look pretty. She had gotten her bangs trimmed, so we could clearly see her eyes now. Her hair was down; that was the first time I had ever seen it that way. It was longer than I thought—it went past the small of her back, though not quite down to her rear. She looked even younger it down.

"Thanks," she said, turning a little pink.

Cerise had her hair down, too. It really was curly; I wondered where she got that from. She had gotten it cut down to her shoulders, and had her bangs clipped back. She looked really, pretty, too.

"What's the point of this?" Jewel asked; her hair hadn't changed much either; she had just gotten in styled, which helped a lot, making her look simply gorgeous.

"We're in a new place," said Esmeralda. "We need new looks!" Esmeralda's hair was shorter now, too, going down to only a little past her shoulders, and her bangs now swept across her forehead. That was a lot different from how it was at first.

Jade grinned. "Exactly, Em!"

Viola snorted, crossing her arms. "I was perfectly fine the way I was." Her scruffy purple hair had been cut down to a little past her chin.

Jade giggled. "I'm sure Rinny will like it!"

"What?" she snapped. "What did you just say? _Excuse me_? Are you _on_ something? The squirt doesn't even _like_ me! Have you been paying attention? He calls me 'old hag'!"

Jade waggled her finger at Viola. "Now now, Vio, you know a boy likes you when he's mean to you!"

Viola's jaw dropped, and her hands clenched into fists. She shut her mouth, and gave the auburn-haired girl the darkest glare I had ever seen from her.

"I swear to Arceus, Jade, if you _ever_ say that again, I will slap you," she growled. "_Alizarin_ does _not_ like me. End of story."

Cue awkward silence. A few minutes later...

"My work here is done!" Jade exclaimed happily, clasping her hands together. "Now let's go get clothes!"

Sapph groaned, and Jade gave her a stern look before taking her by the arm and dragging her along. I sighed, and followed the two girls. This was going to be a long day, that was for sure.

...

Though it was the middle of winter, Jade made us pick out both winter and summer outfits. I didn't argue with her; that girl meant serious business when it came to fashion. She had something up her sleeve though; I had a feeling she wasn't quite done with us yet.

I was trying on a new navy blue winter jacket when I accidentally overheard Jade talking to Topaz.

"See? I told you your clothes are getting too tight!" Jade was saying.

"I haven't grown since two years ago," Topaz replied. "You can't tell me I'm growing _now_."

"Well, that shirt is waaaay too tight. You're growing up, Topaz! Now I can really make Rubin jealous!"

"JADE!"

I grimaced. Jade wasn't going to drop that, was she? She really was like her mother. Aunt Green was always up to something. And by something, I meant relationships. I had heard that if it wasn't for her, Uncle Red and Aunt Yellow would never had gotten together.

"It's true! He'll be jealous in no time! He is _so_ going to regret dumping you."

"Jade... My love life is messed up enough. Don't make it worse."

"It's going to _help_, not make it worse, Topaz! Just you wait and see!"

...

"There is no freaking way I'm wearing _that_," Sapph growled, pointing to a dress that Jade was holding by the hanger.

"Oh yes you are!" Jade said in a sing-song voice.

That was what was up her sleeve. She was making us all dress up in either a dress or a skirt, no exceptions. This got Perla, Cerise, and Esmeralda all excited, but the rest of us... not so much. I wasn't a dress fan myself. I was so tall, so it was easy for guys to look up my skirt. Being so tall, I was pretty busty too, so I wore baggy shirts all the time so no one would stare at me.

Yeah, that was the last kind of attention I wanted, but it looked like there was nothing I could do about it.

"You can't make me wear that thing!" Sapph shrieked.

"Oh yes I can!" said Jade, grinning deviously. "Watch. Me."

"Remind me never to make Jade mad," Jewel said with a whimper.

Viola groaned. "I hate my life _so_ much right now."

Sapph proceeded to bolt away, and Jade chased after her, still holding that dress. The rest of us sighed, and sat down to wait for our own torturous turn. Oh man, this was going to end badly. Especially for me. Why did you have to do this, Jade?

...

When Jade was done with Sapph, I seriously did not recognize her right away. I had a hard time grasping the fact that this was _Sapphira Senri_, the most masculine girl I had ever known in my life who would rather be dead than caught in a skirt.

"Ta-da!" Jade exclaimed, gesturing to a very annoyed looking Sapph.

Sapph really did look pretty. Somehow, Jade had done her hair so that it was twirled in perfect ringlets, and even put make up on her. The dress was light blue, a total contrast to her red eyes. It had a modest bowl neckline, and went down to her knees. It was very formfitting, which made me realize Sapph must do the same thing I did.

"I hate you," Sapph growled darkly.

Jade giggled. "I love you too, Sapph! Okay, Perla, you're next!'

Perla squealed, and jumped up and down before heading off with Jade. Fiori smirked at Sapph, who was scowling darkly, her arms crossed over her chest. And so we began to wait some more. I was dreading my makeover _so_ much.

...

When Perla came back, she looked so happy and excited. And she looked absolutely adorable; Jade really knew how to bring out her childish charm. Instead of the typical small ponytails on each side of her head while the rest of her hair was down, she had all her pale gold hair in pigtails, tied with red ribbons.

"I feel so pretty!" she gushed. "Oh my gosh!"

She was wearing a very cute outfit that just brought out her naivety even more. It was a sleeveless brilliant crimson dress outline with a thin white stripe around the neckline, and the rim of the skirt. The straps were white as well. She had red and white striped knee high socks, and red flats.

Cerise squealed. "You are so pretty!"

Jade grinned. "Hehe! Okay, who wants to go next?"

"I do, I do!" Cerise exclaimed eagerly.

...

I thought I was about to die of boredom when Jade and Cerise returned. I hated to admit it, but out of the two Rosso girls, Cerise was the prettier one. Topaz just looked... so _young_. And she, like Crimson, took more after Uncle Red than anything else. Cerise was more feminine, I guess you could say.

Cerise's favorite color had to be... cerise, which is a dark pinkish red. And that was the color theme of her outfit. She was wearing a dress that ended a few inches about her knees. The sleeves slid down in a way to bear her shoulders, and two straps came up from a separate section of pale pink fabric that covered her chest. There was a white ribbon on it. The torso and skirt of the dress was in two layers; the bottom was cerise, and the top was pale pink. The pale pink part ended short, and the cerise fabric was what ended right above her knees. Her shoes were like ballet slippers.

Was Jade trying to make Rubin like Cerise or make him regret breaking up with Topaz? She helped Cerise out a lot, and I hoped that didn't backfire her plan.

I'll never understand guys.

"Topaz! How do I look?" Cerise asked her older sister.

"You look lovely," she replied, giving her a soft smile.

Jade clapped her hands together. "All right! Vio, come on, you're next!"

...

At least Viola was more tolerant of Jade's antics than Sapph was. I think Jade gave Viola a break, only making her wear a dark purple sweater-dress. Or maybe not, because the dress showed off all of Vio's curves. I think she was trying to get Alizarin, too. Poor kid.

"Indi, come on!" Jade said, grabbing me by the arm. "It's your turn!"

I sighed. "All right. Let's get this over with, then."

I let her lead me away. I watched her as she went through rack after rack of dresses trying to find one for me. She would take one out, hold it out to me, shake her head, and then put it back. This happened several times. I quickly became bored.

I wondered what the guys were up to. I bet they were having more fun than we were here. I much rather be training right now, or finding Am, or whatever we were supposed to do next. That was up to Topaz and Grey to decide, being generals and all.

"Aha! This is perfect!" Jade suddenly shoved a dress at me, and then pushed me towards the dressing room. "Hurry up and try it on!"

I sighed, and headed in to do so. And soon as I put it on, I knew I was going to get attention. It clung to my body, and the skirt was rather short and tight. The top of the dress was white, as was the skirt, and in between it was a deep navy blue.

I felt so vulnerable.

"Well? Does it fit?" Jade called from outside.

"Yes," I sighed.

"Let me see!"

I opened the door and stepped out. I felt even more self conscious as my friend inspected me. However, she seemed very pleased.

"That's much better!" she said. "You need to stop wearing baggy clothes, girl! You have a nice figure! You know you can't catch Crim's attention if you're hiding all the time!"

"W-What?" I stammered, feeling my face heat up. "W-W-What does Crimson h-have to do with a-anything?"

Jade giggled. "Indi, it's pretty obvious you have a _biiiig_ crush on him."

No no no! She did not just say that! This was so not happening to me! I just stared at her with wide, horrified eyes. Ugh, it was really that obvious? My life was officially ruined.

"You say a word of this to him and I'll kick your ass," I threatened, putting the death glare on my face I got from my dad.

Jade cringed slightly, and made a face. "Okay, okay! Once I get Kümmern back together, Primary's next on the list!"

"What?" I asked, confused.

Jade giggled. "Oh, nothing!'

I facepalmed.

...

I couldn't do this. I couldn't show myself like this. I didn't want to freak anyone out. It was bad enough I was one of the tallest ones here. Cyan, Grey, Shirou, and Alan were the only ones present who were taller than me. I was pretty sure Am was too, but we hadn't met up with him again.

This was going to be so awkward.

"I can't believe you're making me wear this, Jade," came the irritated voice of Topaz. "Will you seriously stop messing with me after this?"

Jade pouted. "But you look gorgeous!"

I looked back at Topaz. She was wearing a pale yellow shirt that bared her right shoulder, and a white pleated skirt. Her golden hair was pulled back into the typical high ponytail. Raiden was once again out, perched on her covered shoulder.

"I don't care."

"Come on, sis," Cerise said. "You should keep on wearing that! It makes you look older!"

It really did.

"I don't want anyone to see me like this!" Sapph whined.

Fiori laughed. "Heh, Gold's going to love it!"

"Exactly my point!"

Fiori was suffering right along with us. She was wearing a white long-sleeved shirt with a modest v neckline, black vest, and a skirt that matched her eyes. At least her outfit wasn't the most outrageous. Ugh, I was dreading this so much.

"Let's go! The guys should all be in here!"

'Here' was Professor Willow's house. Jade called Plato and asked where we could all meet up. Apparently the professor was from a rich family that owned a mansion, which would be where we would be staying for the night until the next day. She opened the door, and we all begrudgingly walked inside.

"I know! It was so—HOLY CRAP, IS THAT YOU, SAPPH?"

Sapph froze right in her tracks. It was Gold who yelled that. He stared at her, his eyes wide with shock. The rest of us were kind of frozen, but Jade was grinning so much like her mother. The guys all stared at us. I fidgeted, feeling very much self conscious.

"Yep, it's Sapph!" Jade exclaimed, beaming. "I gave everyone makeovers! We have to look fabulous in Unova, after all!"

Gold walked up to Jade, and glomped her in a big bear hug. "Thank you so much!"

Sapph unfroze, and gave her boyfriend a death glare, and I swore her eye just twitched.

"Oh, it was nothing, really!" Jade giggled, patting his back awkwardly.

Gold let go of Jade, rushed over to Sapph, and took her hand, proceeding to drag her up the stairs, leaving the rest of us in a awkward silence.

"Well then," said Viola.

Fiori smirked.

"I found it!" Alizarin reappeared, holding what appeared to be a rolled up map. And then he dropped it as soon as he saw Viola. "Um... Erm... Don't look at me like that, old hag!"

"I'll look any way I want to at you, squirt!" Viola snapped, her hands clenched into fists.

"Please don't fight!" Jewel exclaimed, interrupting them.

Viola scowled, and crossed her arms over her chest. "Humph. Fine. I can change upstairs, right? I need to get out of this thing."

"There are bedrooms upstairs, so yes," said Professor Willow, who looked very amused. "You can choose your room as well, Viola."

"All right, thanks." She shot a glare at Alizarin before bounding up the stairs, her shopping bag in hand.

This was so awkward. I felt like I was blushing like crazy. Everyone else walked over to where the others were, so I forced myself to join Crimson, who looked very much shocked.

"I-Indi?"

"Yes, yes, I know, I look like a girl," I sighed, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Well, yeah, but... Um..." His face was as red as his name. "You look... er..."

Cyan, who was nearby with Jewel, narrowed his eyes, and deadpanned, "Just spit it out already before you drive us even more insane."

"YOU LOOK PRETTY, OKAY? ARCEUS! STOP PRESSURING ME!"

I stared at him, eyes wide, my face heating up even more.

"Yesss!" Jade cheered, fist pumping. "Finally! It worked! Primary is in the go!"

Plato gave her a stern look. "You need to stop that."

"But-"

"Just stop."

"Aw, but it's so fun!"

...

_(Topaz's POV)_

Grey called a meeting for the leaders of the Resistance and the Unova League. That was fine with me except for one thing: Rubin was a commander, and had to be included in the meeting. It also didn't help that I was feeling awkward in my new clothes.

Grey had all of us go into the kitchen. We sat at the dining table.

"All right, I'm going to get straight to business," Grey said, business mode on. "We need Unova's help."

"Of course," said Shirou. "And we're here to help!"

"Is there anything we need to do?" I asked. "Are there any ways for us to get stronger?"

"That has a pretty obvious answer," said Alan. "You can take on the Gyms. Not only will it help you get stronger, but more trainers in Unova will respect you."

"Is there anything else besides the Gyms we could do?" Rubin asked, actually sounding civilized for a change.

Of course he would ask that. He didn't like battling that much, which was a major problem since we were in a war. And for some reason his well-intentioned question just irked me.

"Rubin," I said. "Contests won't make you stronger. We need to _train_ if we're going to beat Synis."

He narrowed his eyes at me. "I know that. _Excuse_ me for wanting to do something more fun than sic Pokemon on each other!"

"You've had no problems battling in the past," I snapped. "What's the problem now?"

"There is no problem," he retorted. "I just want to see what contests are like! Arceus, give me a break!"

"Why should I?" I growled. "_You_ didn't give _me_ one!"

Rubin opened his mouth to reply, but Grey interrupted.

"Both of you, shut the hell up," Grey snapped angrily. "We didn't come back here to hear you bicker. We're all sick of this crap. Yeah, you broke up, but that doesn't mean you have to chew each other out each time you speak to each other. Get over it. Grow _up_."

I didn't know why, but I found it amusing that Grey was always the one giving advice.

I sighed, and leaned back in my chair. "Sorry. You're right."

Rubin snorted, and crossed his arms. "Yeah, whatever."

Grey pinched the bridge of his nose. Alan and Shirou were silent.

Shirou cleared his throat. "Well, there are contests. If you want to check them out, too, go right ahead!"

Alan took out his PDA. "If we're going to meet with your High Commander tomorrow, we'll have to set up a schedule."

"We'll not have to," Shirou said, shaking his head. "Schedules aren't important right now, Alan! The Elite Four'll understand. Besides, they need to meet the Resistance too."

"Fine, I'll call Manny," Alan said, standing up. "If you'll excuse me."

I watched him leave. Something was wrong. Shirou frowned, and excused himself as well, following Alan. I looked over at Grey. He shrugged, and then rubbed his forehead. He was pretty irritated with Rubin and me. I didn't blame him.

I looked over at Rubin. He was leaning back in his chair, his legs crossed. A perpetual frown was on his face. I hadn't seen him smile since we broke up. It made my heart ache to see him like that, and I wished so badly he would stop being a stubborn idiot and just _listen_ to me. And he was purposefully not looking at me either.

Maybe Jade's plan did work, then.

But I had a feeling it would backfire too.

Everything did for me.

* * *

><p><strong>Meh. My muse for the Macbeth parody has vanished. Oh wells. <strong>

**So, the girls got makeovers! SHIIIP TEASE.**

**Oh, Cyan, I love you. Hehehe. And Jade, too.**

**I CAN'T FORGET GOLDY. He's too good. I love him to death.  
><strong>

**YES, PEOPLE, KUMMERN HAS BROKEN UP, BUT STOP RAGING ABOUT IT AT ME! RAWR, DON'T WORRY, IT'LL GET BACK TOGETHER. JUST BE PATIENT, DARN IT.**

**Leave Rubes alone, his time in this arc doesn't get any better. Only at the end. And then there's the third arc... Meh, I'll just shut up now.**

**Next chap, Am and Dima return! Chap after that, MAJOR SURPRISE, MUAHAHA! YOU'LL BE SHOCKED SPEECHLESS. AGAIN.**

**Ahem. And then after that, a government chapter! What do you mean, Icey? A chapter in the admins' POV, at their base. It's going to be... out there, so I'm just warning you ahead of time. You'll find out what Pink's been up to lately. There is a legit reason for her not appearing yet. AND IT WILL MAKE YOU HATE FLAX EVEN MORE, IF THAT DOESN'T EVEN SEEM POSSIBLE.**

**Anyways, review!  
><strong>


	25. Ch 23: Uniting Forces

**FOREVERMORE**

**~Part Three Of The Forever Trilogy~**

**Chapter 23  
><strong>

**Uniting Forces  
><strong>

_January 6, 5001._

_(Topaz's POV)  
><em>

It was so nice to sleep in a real bed that night. I let Eris out so she could sleep on the bed with Raiden and me. I took a nice hot shower before going to bed, changed into the brand new pajamas I bought during Jade's shopping spree, braided back my hair for the night, and crawled into bed. I was about to shut off the light when someone tapped on the door.

I stifled a groan, slid out of bed, and stalked to the door. I yanked it open, and gave my visitor a death glare. "What do you want?"

It was _Rubin_ of all people. What did he want now? It was past ten, and I was exhausted from all the traveling and the drama.

"I need your help," he snapped. "I let Valor out to feed him, and he suddenly _evolved_, and now he's _stuck_, and he won't _listen_ to me. He even crushed his Ultra Ball."

I narrowed my eyes. "Why not ask Cerise? She can talk to Pokemon, too, you know."

"I already did," he replied. "He set her hair on fire."

...Great.

"Fine, I'll see what I can do," I said with a sigh, brushing my bangs aside; there was no real point anymore, but it was a habit.

Raiden and Eris followed me to Rubin's room. The door was wide open. Raiden leaped onto my shoulder, and Eris moved closer to my side. I walked right inside, and immediately saw the problem. The newly evolved Camerupt was stuck between the queen sized bed and the wall. Valor looked very angry, and smoke was coming out of the two volcanoes on his back.

I ignored the death glare he gave me, and walked up to the stuck Camerupt. I knelt down in front of him, and placed my hand on his snout.

"Hey, be careful!" warned Rubin. "Cer did the same thing when he set her hair on fire!"

"I know what I'm doing," I snapped, turning my head to look at him. "I've been doing it way longer than her."

"Well, _excuse_ me for caring!" he exclaimed, putting his hands on his hips.

Hearing him just say that made my heart ache. Did he really still care about me? Was his anger fading? Or was it just his natural nature that looked out for others? No, I couldn't be hopeful. He was probably just cooling down some. Or maybe it was because we were alone. I had no idea, but it sure left me so confused.

"You don't need to care," I replied stiffly, returning my attention to Valor. "We're over, remember?"

"How could I forget?" he said icily.

Raiden growled, sliding off my shoulder. I lifted my free hand, and said, "Leave him alone. He's fine."

He was far from fine, but I didn't want the Pikachu to hurt him.

I forced myself to ignore everything else around me, and just focus on Valor. He was angry; I could feel it. He wasn't that fond of his trainer. He thought Rubin was a pathetic excuse of a trainer. He wanted to get stronger, and he felt like he couldn't do that with Rubin.

"Valor... I understand," I said.

I stood up, and turned to face Rubin. "We have to trade."

"What?" he exclaimed, shocked.

"Temporarily!" I added. "Valor has a bad attitude. I think I can train that out of him, but you have to let me have him for a while. I'll give you Apollo to compensate."

He narrowed his eyes, frowning slightly. He seemed to debate my suggestion for a moment or two before sighing, and nodding.

"Oh, all right," he said. "But this better work, okay? Don't mess Valor up on me."

"Of course not," I said, forcing myself not to snap at him. "He's going to need a new Poke Ball. Hang on, I think there's some extra ones somewhere."

I headed out of his room, and Raiden and Eris hastily scampered after me. Valor rumbled angrily right before I crossed the threshold. You think it'd bother me to walk around a stranger's house in my pajamas, but it really didn't. I knew the majority of the people here pretty well, and it wouldn't be weird if I stumbled across the professor. But Alan or Shirou? Yeah, that would be... awkward.

I remembered Professor Willow mentioning she kept extra Poke Balls in a drawer in the kitchen, which was right near the front door. I had no idea why she kept them in the kitchen, but I assumed it was since they were close to the exit outside.

I entered the kitchen, wincing as my bare feet touched the cold tile floor. It was dark, and I couldn't see a thing.

"Raiden, hit the light switch, will you?" I asked.

The pikachu leaped up on the wall, and the lights flickered on. I had to squint for a few moments so my eyes could adjust. I knew I would regret having him forget Flash someday. Next time there wouldn't be a light switch to turn on.

"Hurry up," Rubin said. "You'll wake somebody up!"

I ignored, and started checking the drawers. And right as I found the one with the Poke Balls, the front door opened, sending in a rush of cool air. I flinched out of surprise, and Raiden jumped onto my head. I turned around as the door clicked shut.

A girl stood before us, probably about sixteen or so. She had wavy light brown hair that went down to the small of her back, and blue eyes. She looked a lot like the professor, I realized. She was wearing a light pink dress that bared her shoulders. A Gothitelle was by her side.

"Oh, you must be some of the trainers," she said, her voice soft and gentle.

"Um, yeah," I said, wondering who this girl was. "Who are you?"

The girl looked embarrassed. "I'm Katherine Willow, the professor's younger sister... But please, call me Kate. I'm a member of the Elite Four..."

This girl, this fragile, delicate looking teenager, was a member of the Elite Four? She looked like she couldn't hurt a fly. Her skin was so pale, it made me wonder if she was sickly. It was just hard to believe.

And her Gothitelle... It kept staring at Rubin for some reason, right above his head, like it saw something.

"It's a honor to meet you, Kate," I said. "I'm Topaz Rosso, one of the two generals of the Resistance."

"You're a general?" she asked, confused. "But you're so young..."

I saw Rubin grimace out of the corner of my eye as I clenched my hands into fists. Arceus, again? So soon? It had to be the pajamas. Ugh, I hated this.

"I'm seventeen," I deadpanned.

Her eyes grew wide, and she covered her mouth with her hand. "Oh, I'm so sorry! Oh, it happened again..." She sighed, and her Gothitelle looked up at her with sad eyes. "My psychic abilities are out of whack for some reason... I should have been able to tell... Oh, you, don't tell me anything about yourself! Let me guess, please..."

Rubin blinked. "Uh, okay..."

She seemed to scrutinize Rubin, making him shift awkwardly on his feet. "Your name is Rubin Senri... You're seventeen years old... You were born March first, two thousand and twenty... You have a twin sister named Sapphira... Your parents... Y-Your parents... Are the Pokedex owners Ruby and Sapphire?"

He let out a strained laugh, and rubbed the back of his neck. "Um... Yeah... You got it all right."

Kate stared at us, her innocent blue eyes wide with shock. "But that's... That's impossible!"

"It's a long story," I sighed. "A really long one."

She looked at me, and stared at me for a moment, her lips forming a frown. "You... Topaz... I haven't felt such a strong energy vibe from anyone else in my life... Let me see... Your name is Topaz Rosso. You're seventeen years old. You were born June fifteenth, two thousand thirteen... You have a younger sister named Cerise, and two younger brothers named Crimson and Orange... Your parents are... Red and Yellow... You have Viridian powers..."

I bit my bottom lip, and nodded. "You're right. About all of it."

Kate shook her head. "This is all insane. Where's Liz?"

Liz? Oh yeah, Professor Willow. "She's sleeping, I think. We're only up because Rubin's Camerupt is being a pain."

"And it would be really bad to leave him alone for a long period of time," Rubin added.

"Oh yes, I apologize for keeping you," Kate said hastily. "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine."

"Okay," I said. "Come on, Rubin."

...

_January 7, 5001._

The next morning, we all got ready to go. Before we left, the rest of the Elite Four arrived. They, like Kate, were not what I had expected. What had I expected, anyway? That was a good question.

The awkwardness started when I left my room after getting ready. I was dressed for cold weather, and had my bag on from my shoulder, across my chest, and on my hip opposite to my shoulder. All my Poke Balls were in my bag, and I had switched Apollo for Valor last night. Raiden was perched on my shoulder.

"Good morning, Sapph!" I greeted my friend when she left her room.

Sapph jumped, and whirled around to face me. Her face suddenly flushed, making me frown. She looked really nervous.

"H-Hey, Topaz," she stammered.

I narrowed my eyes. "Are you okay?"

"W-What? I'm p-perfectly f-fine!" she snapped. "N-Nothing's wrong!"

"Then why are you stammering like a idiot?"

"NOTHING'S WRONG!" she yelled before storming away down the stairs.

I stared after her. "And that's why you don't nag Sapphira Senri, Raiden."

The orange electric rodent snickered, and I rolled my eyes at him. I headed down the stairs. I heard the voices of my friends and their banter as everyone ate a quick breakfast so we could get moving. A chorus of greetings met me as I entered the kitchen.

I noticed Sapph was purposefully avoiding Gold, sticking close to her brother. Hm. What happened last night, I wonder?

...Maybe I didn't want to know...

"Fiori made us breakfast!" Cerise exclaimed, bounding up to me. "It's awesome! She's even better than Rubes and Jaz!"

My stomach growled, as if on cue. I laughed. "All right, I'll eat before we go."

I went with my sister to get a plate of the delicious smelling food, and right as I had filled a plate, the door opened, and the rest of the Elite Four had arrived. Like I said, they were not what I expected.

The first to enter was a twelve year old girl. Yes, you heard me right. And she was the creepiest twelve year old I had ever seen in my life. Her hair was jet black, and rather short, framing her face. His eyes were startling violet, darker than even Viola's eyes, almost black. She was obviously a Gothic Lolita, with her frilly black dress, black stockings, and black flats. A black headband was also on her head. The look on her face was not of a typical little kid; it creeped me out.

A guy came in next. He had to be in his mid twenties, and was pretty attractive. He had shaggy dark brown, almost black, hair long enough to tie back in a short ponytail, with stray strands of hair slipping out, and startling icy blue eyes. He was dressed in a red dress shirt with the first few buttons open, a black suit jacket, and black slacks.

Last but not least, another guy came in, by far the oldest. He had to be in his thirties. He had brown hair cropped real short, bronze skin, and dark eyes. He was wearing sweats, and had a belt with six Poke Balls on it. His expression was fierce.

"This better be good," the girl said, her voice a startling soprano, like ice, in a monotone. "A Resistance, you said?"

"Yes, Raven," Kate said, walking over to join her fellow Elite Four members. "Kanto's Mount Silver Resistance."

The girl, Raven, looked over at us, her dark violet gaze penetrating. "Humph. I suppose that is fine."

A little kid should not talk like that.

"Guys, this is the Elite Four!" Shirou exclaimed, jumping right into introductions once the Goth girl was finished. "This is Manny Norris, he's the most senior member of the Elite Four. He's a master of the Fighting type." He gestured to the fierce looking guy. "This is Delano Karan, the second most senior member. He's a master of the Dark type." He gestured to the young guy. "This is Raven Mortimer, the youngest, and most junior member, but don't let that fool you. She's a master of the Ghost type, like her grandfather before her." He motioned to the creepy girl. "And you've already met Kate. She's a master of the Psychic type."

"It's an honor to meet all of you," Grey said, fulfilling his duty as the current guy in charge. "I'm Grey Kuro, one of the generals. Topaz Rosso-" He gestured me me. "-is also a general."

"We're going to meet up with our High Commander, Amethyst Kimu," I said. "It would be best if you come with us."

"That's cool," said Delano. "We'll come. It would be best to meet with your leader, too. We're helping them, right Shirou?"

Shirou nodded. "Yep!"

"Where are we headed?" asked Manny, his voice gruff, but friendly.

"Castelia City," said Grey.

"Then we best get moving," said Raven.

That girl really was creeping me out.

...

I was very grateful for Alan, Shirou, and the Elite Four's help. If we had never met with them, it would have been harder to get a alliance with Unova, and would take days to reach Castelia City. It was so weird being in a place that accepted us. It, like when we went to the past, made me feel free. It was so weird walking around with our Pokemon without a fear of being arrested. But would the people of Unova understand our plight?

We separated from the Elite Four so our traveling group would be smaller, and would attract less attention. We released our flying Pokemon once again, and began the flight to Castelia City. Zeus was so happy I could feel it; he hadn't been able to stretch his wings so often in a very long time.

Castelia was _huge_. I never saw a city so large in my life; it was definitely not this big back in the past. The skyscrapers towered above everything, and some even eclipsed the sun. As we navigated through the towers, I could see people the size of ants walking down on the roads, and the occasional biker. There were hovercars, too, below us. It was all so amazing. I was awestruck.

We landed right outside the docks. People stared at us, probably because of our unusual Pokemon. Zeus cawed, and I scratched his head before returning him to his Poke Ball. I let Raiden back out, and he hopped onto my shoulder. It was much warmer here, so I put away my hat, gloves, and scarf so I wouldn't overheat.

"This place is so huge!" said Jade. "I don't remember it being so big!"

Oh, crap. Alan and Shirou gave her confused looks. Oh, shoot, we were screwed now.

"You've been here before?" Shirou asked.

Our cover was blown yet again. Thanks, Jade.

"Oh, I mean in pictures!" she hastily said, trying to cover herself. "I've seen Castelia in photos, and I didn't realize how huge it was!"

They both seemed still skeptical, but they let it go.

"Photographs don't give anything in Unova justice," said Alan. "Of course Castelia is much larger. The photo you might have seen could have been really old. Anyways, we need to get moving. What's the address again?"

I took a piece of paper out of my coat pocket, and handed it to him. It had the address we had gotten from Am a while ago. He read it, and Shirou looked over his shoulder to see it as well.

"Oh, we know where that is!" Shirou exclaimed. "C'mon, follow us!"

...

About twenty minutes or so later, after trekking through the streets of Castelia, and avoiding Alan and Shirou's fangirls—I was surprised that they both had them—we reached our destination. We waited for Alan to call the Elite Four and tell them where to find us. Then we waited for them to arrive. Then we went inside the apartment tower.

It took us ten minutes just to find the floor and apartment number. Then Grey and I moved to the front, while everyone else stood back in the hall. My fellow general knocked on the door. We waited, rather impatiently, for several minutes. Arceus, what was taking so long? They better be home. But then, finally, the door opened, revealing Diamonda.

Diamonda had changed a lot since I last saw her. Her platinum blonde hair—paler than mine—was pulled back into a sloppy high ponytail that last time I checked, she wouldn't be caught dead in with her high standards. She was wearing a black t-shirt that was way too big for her; it had to be one of Am's. It was so long you could barely see the rim of the shorts she wore underneath. Her pale blue eyes brightened up.

"You're here!" she exclaimed happily. "And there's so many of you!"

"We grew," I said with a laugh.

"Where's Am?" asked Grey.

"Oh, he's here, don't worry," she said. "Come on in, everyone! But first, where's my baby?"

"Right here!" Jade exclaimed, appearing next to me. She happily handed the nine-month-old to her mother.

"Oh my Arceus! She's grown so much!" Diamonda shifted Aqua in her arms before stepping back to allow us to come inside.

Somehow, we all managed to fit inside. We all followed Diamonda into the living room, which was pretty nice. There was white carpeting, two comfy looking black leather couches, a black leather loveseat, and a black leather recliner. All of the furniture was facing each other, forming a rectangle, and in the middle was a glass coffee table. On the wall above the couch, a wicked two-handed claymore sword was mantled.

Where, in the name of Arceus, did they get a _sword_?

"Please, sit down," Diamonda said, gesturing to the couches.

Wow, she was being so nice and friendly! It was yet another weird thing. This was not the Diamonda I was used to, the girl I had known for going on three years. I guess being with Am really changed her for the good.

I sat down on one of the couches crammed between Sapph and Crimson. We all managed to fit. Ethan, Evan, and Raven sat on the floor, which made things easier for the rest of us.

Suddenly, Cyan, Jasper, and Esmeralda leaped to their feet, standing erect, saluting. "High Commander Kimu!" they all said.

I looked over; Am had finally joined us. I hadn't seen him in months, so it was kind of shocking. He was even taller than I remembered now, beating Grey as tallest by a couple of inches. His black hair was messy as always, as were his clothes. It was odd seeing him without his bandana—his mismatched red and silver eyes were startling.

"At ease," he said. "Sit down."

They did so as Diamonda took Aqua over to him. The baby let out a happy squeal, reaching out with her chubby little hands towards her father. Am's expression softened slightly, but that quickly faded. He took her from his wife since it was obvious she wanted to be with her dad.

"This is Shirou Kazuo, the Unova Champion," Grey said, making introductions. "Alan Vin is his manager. The Elite Four is also here—Raven Mortimer, Manny Norris, Delano Karan, and Katherine Willow. They're here to help us."

Am nodded. "Thank you."

"No, thank you!" said Shirou. "The Resistance has brought so many stronger trainers to Unova! We never realized how horrible 'the Empire', as we call it, is. Pokemon and humans need to be united, not separated."

"We are here to help," said Alan. "And we will."

"We're going to have to discuss what to do in a meeting," said Shirou. "That's acceptable, right?"

"Of course," Am replied.

Suddenly, Shirou coughed, and pounded his chest with his fist, trying to clear his throat. "Yikes, I need a drink. Where can I get a glass of water?"

"The kitchen," said Diamonda. "You can help yourself; you're one of us now."

He grinned. "Thanks!"

He stood up, and went to go help himself. Alan excused himself, and went with him. After a moment, Shirou called in the Elite Four for something. We were now alone to ourselves.

"Tell me what the hell happened," Am said, his voice harsh. "_Now_."

"Which part?" Grey snorted. "The bombing, the increase of population, or the tension?"

Arceus, was it that visible?

"All of it," he said as Diamonda brought in chairs for them to sit on from the kitchen, which they did.

"Well, the bombing's easy," I said, pitching in. "We were all caught by surprise. No one saw that coming. But none of us would be alive if it wasn't for Jewel." I gestured to the girl, who was blushing from my compliment. "She's... Synis's daughter."

Diamonda gasped, as did almost everyone else who didn't know. Am merely narrowed his eyes.

"She's good," I added. "She's helping us. She hates her father."

"Crimson, Indigo, Argent, and Perla came from the past," said Grey. "Red sent Crimson and Indigo to help us. Argent and Perla were a accident. Also, Crimson revealed to us that we're all born different years, and should be different ages."

"Cerise here is my younger sister," I said. "She was kidnapped as well, but something happened to either change our memories about her, or she got away. It's the same deal with Cyan, Jasper, and Esmeralda. Cyan is Blue's son, Indi's older brother. Jasper is Diamond's son. Esmeralda is Emerald's daughter."

I heard a glass shatter.

We all stood up. I followed Diamonda into the kitchen. There stood Shirou, a shattered glass at his feet, water dripping out of his mouth, frozen in shock. Alan looked equally surprised, but he hadn't dropped anything; his eyes were just wide. Delano and Manny looked just as startled, but both Kate and Raven didn't. I knew Kate already knew, but Raven... I guess it wasn't in her persona to be surprised.

But they heard us talking. They knew our secret.

"My glass!" Diamonda shrieked, caring more about her glassware than anything else.

Shirou snapped out of his shocked daze. "Oh, I'm so sorry! I'll clean it up right away!"

"You... What... What's going on?" asked Alan. "I swear you just talked about being from the past."

"It's true," I said. "It's... a long story."

Alan pinched the bridge of his nose as Shirou continued to apologize to Diamonda. "Then get explaining."

Minutes later, everything was cleaned up, and we were back in the living room. Aqua started getting feisty in her dad's arms, trying to crawl all over him. This seemed to fascinate Shirou; I think he found the baby absolutely adorable. Alan seemed annoyed by him, but paid us strict attention as we explained to them our situation.

"So let me summarize this," said Alan. "Topaz, Cerise, and Crimson are Red and Yellow's children. Cyan and Indigo are Blue's children. Jade and Argentum are Silver and Green's children. Amethyst, Fiori, and Gold Jr. are Gold Sr. and Crystal's children. Rubin and Sapphira are Ruby and Sapphire's children. Esmeralda is Emerald's daughter. Jasper is Diamond's son. Plato and Perla are Pearl and Platina's children. On the same day when you were all the same age, five, in different years, Topaz, Cerise, Cyan, Jade, Rubin, Sapph, Esmeralda, Jasper, and Plato were kidnapped. Am, Fiori, and Gold Jr. managed to escape. Obsidian Synis, the president, masquerading as the Masked Man, was your captor. He and his admin Karen Karin trained you. But then Am and Gold rescued everyone but Cerise, Cyan, Esmeralda, and Jasper. But somehow, the ones not rescued managed to get away. You all had your memories erased during the escape via Celebi, which brought you to our time. But your memories appear to have been tampered with, and what you remember is obviously not the truth."

I nodded. "Exactly."

"That's insane," he said. "But there's no way you would make all that up. I believe you."

"As do I," said Raven.

"Ditto," said Delano.

"Of course I believe you," said Kate.

"It would be rude of us not to trust you," said Manny.

Alan looked over at his best friend. "...Shirou."

"Uh, what?" He blinked, and then sweatdropped, smiling Mareepishly. "Sorry, I wasn't paying attention."

Alan sighed heavily, and rubbed his forehead. "I'll update you later."

"Okay," said Shirou. "Anyways, I as I have suggested, you should take on the Unova League to get stronger! The trainers will only take you seriously if you have all eight badges. Besides, I'd like to have some of you as challengers someday! So what do you say?"

"We will challenge the Unova League," said Am.

The two leaders stood up, and shook hands, finalizing our alliances. The two forces that could stop the Government were officially united.

Synis better watch out.

* * *

><p><strong>EARLY UPDATE BECAUSE I'M AWESOME THAT WAY.<strong>

**Happy belated birthday, Goldy! His birthday was January 30th.**

**Am and Dima are back! I love Dima's new personality, she's awesome.**

**Besides bringing Fearless back and uniting the Resistance and Unova, the point of this chapter was to show Rubin still cares. I hope you caught on that.**

**Why was Sapph acting so nervous in the morning? I haven't done chapter questions for a while. I need to start doing that again.  
><strong>

**Wow, I can't believe it's February already. Jeez. Time sure does fly, doesn't it?  
><strong>

**EXPECT A MAJOR SURPRISE NEXT CHAPTER. AND THEN THE GOVERNMENT CHAPTER.**

**The Government chapter is more important than you realize. It dives into the admins true personalities and what they do with their free time. But I will warn you, as I have already, the chapter has lots of insinuations and such. Because these are the ADMINS we're talking about. KAREN. FLAX. MAROON. NAVY. VERDANT. PINK. And you'll find out what really happened with Flax and Cerise, too, so look forward to that.**

**THE MAJOR SURPRISE IS AWESOME, IF I SAY SO MYSELF. So expect another early update, hopefully.  
><strong>

**REVIEEEEW!**


	26. Ch 24: Treason

**FOREVERMORE**

**~Part Three Of The Forever Trilogy~**

**Chapter 24  
><strong>

**Treason  
><strong>

_January 8, 5001._

_(Plato's POV)  
><em>

We spent the night at a hotel in Castelia since Am and Diamonda's apartment only had two bedrooms. We said goodbye to Shirou and Alan, though numbers were exchanged to keep in touch. We had a major journey ahead of us.

We got up early to decide what to do.

"We'll have to split up in groups," said Grey. "There's too many of us to travel together anymore."

"Heh, Sapph, we have to travel together!" Gold said, grinning.

"I'm not going anywhere alone with you!" she snapped. "I want to go with Topaz!"

"Okay, okay, we'll go with Topaz! Sheesh, chill, woman!" he exclaimed, raising his hands in submission.

"That's cool with me," Topaz said, trying to look cheerful.

"I'm with you, too!" said Crimson.

And, of course, Indigo wanted to go with them, too, then. It was so obvious she liked the guy, but he was so thickheaded he didn't even notice. Almost everyone seemed to be that way in the beginning about the person who liked them. Jade and I were probably the only ones who weren't.

"Argent! Perla! You've got to come with Plato and me!" Jade exclaimed.

"All right," her brother said.

"Yay!" Perla cheered. "This is gonna be so much fun!"

"Sounds good to me," I said.

"Okay, let me get this all down so we won't forget," Topaz said, taking out her Pokedex. "Okay, continue."

"Me and Rubes!" Cerise exclaimed.

Everyone seemed to tense, expecting Topaz to react badly. But she calmly entered it into her Pokedex. She seemed to be handling this better now. That was good. As her friend, I was concerned for her. Everything had happened so fast, and neither of them had told us what exactly had happened to cause the break up.

I had a idea, though.

"Don't forget, Evan and me!" Ethan exclaimed.

"Hey, Cyan, why don't you, me, Em, and Jewel travel together?" Jasper asked.

Cyan pursed with lips, and then nodded. "Sounds good to me."

"I'm with Grey," Fiori said, grinning.

"That's fine with me," he said.

Topaz added them. "Viola? Rin?"

"We need to find Professor Pine," said Viola. "I think that's what we'll do. If that's okay with you, Rin."

Alizarin seemed shocked. He was speechless, and I swear he blushed a little. Oh? Was there more to their arguments that met the eye?

"Alizarin? _Well_?" Viola was irritated now.

"Uh, yeah!" he said hastily, snapping out of his daze.

"Okay," Topaz said, shutting her Pokedex for a moment. "Am's orders are to get the eight badges before he gets the Resistance reorganized."

"How long will we have?" I asked.

"About a month or so," she replied.

"Eight badges in a month?" Indigo asked incredulously. "That's crazy! I got eight badges in eight months!"

"This war," said Grey. "We don't have time for that. Besides, our Pokemon are already high leveled. It should be easy."

"We can do it," Crimson agreed, nodding. "If the Gyms are leveled like they are at home, we'll be fine!"

"I guess you're right," she said, frowning slightly.

Suddenly, both Topaz's and Grey's Pokedexes vibrated. Topaz reopened hers, while Grey took his out. They both read their messages in silence. I wondered what they said.

"What now?" Jade asked.

"We now have some new commanders," said Topaz.

"Fiori, Gold, and Sapph were just promoted," said Grey.

"Wait, I just got more," Topaz said, looking down at her Pokedex's screen. "Am wants to have a private meeting with the generals, all the commanders, and Crim, Cyan, and Indi need to come along, too."

"We have to meet him... right outside of Castelia," said Grey.

Now everyone was silent. Gold grinned like a idiot, as per usual. Both Sapph and Fiori looked surprised. What I didn't understand is why Am wanted to see Crimson, Cyan, and Indigo, as well. What was he planning?

"I'm... _promoted_?" Fiori asked, her eyes wide with shock. "I'm a _commander_?"

"Yeah," Grey replied. "Unless there's another Fiori out there that Am knows."

Fiori glared at him briefly.

"Okay!" Goldy hopped up from his chair. "Let's go, guys!"

...

_(Topaz's POV)_

It had been nice to have Rubin as a fellow commander, and then later as the only commander left who could work. But now it made my job as a general worse. At least Sapph was here to keep him straight. As possible. And I had Crimson here to support me, too.

Am was sitting on a rock, waiting for us patiently, watching Luna, his Umbreon. Luna tensed, and turned to look at us as we approached, narrowing her red eyes. Even after all these years, I still was not quite fond of Umbreon, and even though I knew Luna, she made me nervous.

"Yo, big bro!" called Gold. "Why'd you call us all the way out here for a meeting?"

We all walked up to his rock. That was a very good question.

"I don't want anyone overhearing what we speak about," Am replied, not bothered by the question. "I talked with Kazuo and Vin. Unova will support us."

"We assumed that much," said Grey.

"And I assumed you would," said Am. "Also, I have decided on a new way to organize the Resistance. There will be three separate sectors: army, air force, and navy."

That surprised me. But that was a good idea. The Government's army was probably that complicated. We would have to be able to counter them.

"Both generals share joint power over the army. Grey is strictly in charge of the air force, and Topaz the navy."

Okay. I worked with the army and the navy. Got it. That made sense; I did have a Gyarados after all.

"The army's commanders are Rubin, Fiori, Gold, and Sapph." He paused to let that sink in. "Crimson and Cyan—I want you both to be a commander of the air force. Indigo—you are to be a commander of the navy. I haven't decided on your colleague yet."

More silence.

"You dragged us out here just for _that_?" Fiori asked.

Am met her gaze evenly. "Yes. Mainly for that. But I'm not fin-"

_BANG!_

A gun went off, making us all flinch in surprise, and whirl around towards the sound. There stood none other than Flax Ama, the ruiner of my life in more ways than one. I wanted so badly to wipe that cocky smirk off his face. He held a smoking gun of all things, and his Raichu was by his side. He wasn't alone. Navy was with him, but he didn't look happy. And oh my Arceus...

_Karen_ was here. And she had a familiar little boy at gunpoint.

"Timothy!" I gasped in shock, my eyes wide.

Timothy King, my adoptive little brother. How old was he now? Twelve, turning thirteen this year. He had messy sandy brown hair, and brown eyes. He was real short, shorter than me, which was saying something. He looked absolutely terrified.

"Lil' Timmy wanted to see his big sister," Flax said mockingly.

"So we thought we'd bring him to see you," said Karen, smirking.

"Let him go!" I demanded, clenching my hands into fists, fury filling me.

"I'm afraid I can't do that, sweetheart," Flax drawled, his cocky smirk growing wider.

"_Don't. Call. Me. That,_" I growled, my rage slowly rising. "I am _not_ your sweetheart! I never was, and I never will be!"

"Are you sure about that?" Rubin said snidely.

Okay, that was _enough_. My temper had been held for _years_ about people mocking my screwed up love life, but the _last_ thing I needed was _him_ to join in. I couldn't take it anymore.

"Shut the _hell_ up!" I yelled, whirling to face him. "Stop _screwing_ with me! I've had _enough_, you _bastard_! Whose freaking side are you _on_?"

"I am _not_ screwing with you! It's all you, Topaz," he snapped. "You mess with too many people!"

"I do _not_!" I exclaimed. "_You're_ the one being a stubborn idiot who won't even _listen_!"

"There's no point-"

_BANG! BANG! BANG!_

I flinched, startled again. I turned back around to face Flax, who looked oh so amused. He had fired the gun again to get our attention.

"As much as I enjoy this entertainment, we're here for business, and nothing more or less," he said, lowering the gun.

Everyone was shocked about the mini-arguement Rubin and I had just had. Crimson looked ticked off, like he wanted to sic his Pokemon on my ex again. But we had a more threatening enemy right now, so I shot him a look.

"And what would that be?" Am asked.

Flax smirked some more. "Synis asked me to get dear little Topaz here back no matter what the cost. I honestly have no idea why he wants you back so bad. I can't grasp the fact on how you're appealing."

"Get to the point!" I snapped.

He laughed, and Bolt snickered. "So, here's the deal, sweetheart—you come with us willingly and we let Lil' Timmy go. Simple as that."

"If you don't come, he dies," Karen added.

Seriously, why was it always _me_?

"No way!" Crimson yelled. "You can't have my sister!"

Flax laughed again. "_I_ don't want her. Synis does. I actually prefer your other sister, the lovely Cerise. She knows how to have _fun_."

Cue awkward stunned silence. I grimaced as everyone but Am, Grey, and me stared at smirking Flax with wide, horrified eyes. No one saw that one coming.

"You pervert!" Sapph screamed.

Flax laughed some more. "Well, what did you expect? All the admins are known throughout the Government for our... _liberal_ ways."

He had no idea how awkward he was making this.

"Shut up, Flax, there's a kid here," I growled. "We don't need to hear that!"

He laughed yet again; yet another thing he did too much.

"Are you sure about that, sweetheart?" he drawled. "Don't you want to know about Gr-"

"Shut your trap right now," Grey snapped, interrupting. "That's _enough_, Flax."

Grey looked really ticked off. Whatever Flax had been about to say, he didn't want us to know. What secret was he hiding? What did he do?

The annoying blonde merely laughed again. "Sure, Kuro. Sorry, I'm easily _distracted_. Where were we?"

"The swap between Topaz and Timothy," Navy said, speaking for the first time, sounding annoyed.

"Oh yeah, that. So, is it a deal?"

"Over my dead body," Crimson growled.

Flax smirked. "That can be arranged." He pointed the gun at my brother, and before anyone could respond, fired it. But Indigo pushed Crimson out of the way, taking the shot instead. My brother was knocked down, stunned speechless. Indi was down as well, clutching her bleeding arm, her face contorted in pain.

It all happened so fast.

"Ugh, you self-sacrificing people make me sick!" Flax snarled. "So you want to die too, huh, bitch? So be it!"

"Indi!" Crimson cried, jumping to his feet, but he was too slow.

Like I said, it all happened so fast. I had no idea what was going on. I dug out a Poke Ball, ready for a battle, but a gun fired first. But it didn't hit Indi, who was now being dragged back out of harm's way by my brother. Instead, the bullet hit Flax, and the smoking gun was in Navy's hand.

What?

Everyone was frozen on the spot.

What just happened?

Flax clutched his shoulder, scarlet blood oozing between his fingers. Karen was so shocked, her grip on Timothy loosened, and he yanked free. He bolted straight toward me, and surprised me even more by hugging me. I was too stunned already to react.

What in the name of Arceus was going on?

"Stay right where you are, or either I will finish you off, or they will," Navy said, his voice filled with such malice and menace I felt chills run down my spine.

"What are you doing, boy?" Karen demanded.

"What does it look like, woman?" Navy said mockingly. "I'm done here. You're all nuts. Grey was right all along."

Timothy pulled away to see what was going on.

I admit it, my jaw dropped as Navy walked over to our side, never moving the pistol's barrel from Flax and Karen. Was this seriously happening? Or was I hallucinating?

"You'll regret this, Kaigun," Flax said darkly. "You'll pay, just like Kuro."

Navy snorted, and rolled his eyes. "Yeah right."

Flax scowled, taking a step back, and looked to Karen. The silver-haired woman's eyes were narrowed, and her lips were pursed. She nodded to Flax, and the next thing I knew, they were fleeing. We let them go; we were too shocked to pursue. All of us just stood there in silence.

Navy turned around to face us, and we all tensed, waiting for him to do something. But he just tossed away the gun. It skidded in the snow, stopping far away from us. Then he grinned cockily, but it seemed friendly, somehow.

"'Sup?"

* * *

><p><strong>All right, quick recap! Here are the traveling groups!<strong>

**Topaz, Sapph, Goldy, Crimson, Indigo.  
><strong>

**Plato, Jade, Argent, Perla.**

**Grey, Fiori.**

**Rubin, Cerise.**

**Cyan, Jewel, Jasper, Esmeralda.  
><strong>

**Viola, Alizarin.**

**Ethan, Evan.**

**That's right people. Navy has betrayed the Government. **

**DID YOU SEE THAT COMING? xD**

**Timothy's back! You remember him from Nevermore?  
><strong>

**Anyways! Here's how the Resistance is now organized:**

**Army: Am, Grey, Topaz, Rubin, Fiori, Gold, Sapph**

**Air Force: Am, Grey, Crimson, Cyan**

**Navy: Am, Topaz, Indigo**

**The government chapter is next! Be prepared for lots of disturbing stuff!**

**REVIEW'S ARE LOVE! Also, I'm planning a Valentine's Day special. Any ideas are appreciated!  
><strong>


	27. Ch 25: Behind The Lines

**Okay guys, here's the infamous Government chapter. To accurately portray the admins, there has to be swear words, so I'll be self censoring them like in Evermore, but not to the full extent since there's some words you often see, just the ones that haven't appeared yet. Just be warned that this gets... disturbing.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>FOREVERMORE<span>**

**~Part Three Of The Forever Trilogy~**

**Chapter 25  
><strong>

**Behind The Lines  
><strong>

_January 8, 5001._

_(Flax's POV)  
><em>

I had never been so f**king angry in my life. First that bastard Kuro, and now Kaigun. If this kept up—which actually wouldn't surprise me—there wouldn't be any f**king admins left. How the hell were we going to stay in rule this way? It was f**king impossible, if you asked me. That was why I decided to hold a meeting.

Once Karin and I returned to the base on Cinnabar Island, I told her to call the others for the meeting. She begrudgingly agreed, but actually only sent one of our soldiers for the task. I had my shoulder tended to by one of the nurses before I headed for the council room to wait for everyone.

I was waiting rather impatiently in the council room. My foot was tapping on the floor with my agitation. Karin, since she already knew before everyone else, was the first one to arrive. I leaned back in my chair, wincing slightly as the movement sent pain through my wounded shoulder. F**k.

I swear to Arceus, if they took any longer-

The door opened, and Marun stepped inside. He looked slightly agitated, which was typical for him. He nodded to me, then Karin, before plopping down in his chair, leaning back, running a hand through his tousled crimson hair.

Moments later, Aoao joined us, and sat down. He looked troubled, which was not surprising. I had to say Aoao was my least favorite of my colleagues, and I had my reasons for that. Do not get me started on that f**king queer bastard.

I began to tap my finger on the table in boredom. What was taking the bitch so long?

Finally, Mazenta stepped through the door. I had no idea why the hell Synis promoted her to admin. She was so much f**king weaker than the rest of us, and annoying as hell, even more annoying than Aoao. But I supposed she had her usefulness, such as keeping us entertained.

"Sorry to make you wait," she said in her f**king obnoxious voice. "I had to get a nurse to watch Cadet."

Cadet. Her bastard spawn. It was pretty f**king obvious who the father was, though it could have been any of us, even the queer bastard. Oh, sh*t, not Kaigun, though; he was the only one who refused her; I wouldn't be surprised if he was f**king queer, too. Anyways, Mazenta only kept the thing so she could use it against its father. The girl was smarter than she looked.

The name she chose for her spawn was ironic, too. I f**king cracked up when she told us.

"Whatever," I said. "Just sit your fat ass down."

She glared at me before lowering herself into her chair.

"So, let me guess," Marun said after a moment. "You didn't get T.R... and N.K. finally defected."

"Why the hell else would I still f**king be here and not the castle?"

"Ha! O. S. is gonna murder you," said Marun.

"And then you'll be in charge and murdered next," I said icily.

Marun wisely shut his trap then.

"Navy's such a pussy," Mazenta said, flipping her hair. "Of course he betrayed us. He's a f**king wimp. What a spineless dumbass! I _hate_ him. I'm glad he's gone."

"Must you always use such vulgar language?" Karin asked, a annoyed look on her face. "Children these days."

"Stop calling us kids," I snapped. "We're almost all eighteen here."

Karin laughed, rolling her eyes. "Then stop acting like one, _boy_, and maybe I will."

I grit my teeth, clenching my hands into fists underneath the table. Oh, I f**king hated that woman. She, besides Synis, was the only one above me. I wanted power, and she was the only one standing in my way to get it. She knew this, and loved taunting me.

This was why I hated women. The only thing they were good for was sex. Mazenta was the perfect example, as was Cerise.

I was surrounded by f**king idiots.

"Do you really always have to have this conversation?" Aoao asked with a sigh. "You never learn, do you, Flax?"

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Shut up, you f**king queer. We're not here to discuss our issues. We're here to discuss the betrayals and how to deal with them. That is all."

...

_(Maroon's POV)_

I had no idea what was up with O.S. lately. He was acting really weird. We were all called to his castle outside of Pallet Town. I just had a feeling this was going to end badly. But here we were, in the throne/control room.

O.S.'s back was to us. He was staring out the giant stained glass window that showed a blonde girl in white. The girl looked a lot like T.R., except her eyes were red, and her hair was paler and less spiky. I thought she was Jewel's mother or something. I wasn't quite sure.

O.S. turned around to face us. He looked at us for a moment before walking over to his throne, which he sat down in. His blue Nidoking was sitting next to the throne, eating, as per usual. O.S. rubbed his temples, and then his eyes. For the first time in all these years, he looked tired.

"What is the status of the Resistance?" he finally asked.

"They are in Unova, attempting to reorganize," K.K. replied. "There seems to be no inner conflict."

"Hm... The last mission was unsuccessful, I see."

F.A. grimaced. "Yes. And Kaigun defected."

"I can see that."

O.S. was silent for a few more minutes. I stuffed my hands into my pockets, relaxing. We were going to be here for a while, as per usual.

"Update me on Topaz."

I smirked as F.A. grimaced again. He really hated that girl. I didn't blame him; O.S.'s obsession with her was pretty annoying. None of us could understand why she was so special.

"I doubt she's with Kuro anymore," Flax said, glowering. "It looks more like Senri."

"Which one?" P.M. asked snidely. "There's two, you know."

"Don't be a smartass, Mazenta," growled F.A. "You know who I'm talking about."

"R.S., eh? Prissy boy?" I snorted. "That's funny. Makes sense, though, from what I saw back in Twinleaf."

O.S. narrowed his eyes to slits. "Rubin Senri?"

"Yeah," said F.A., still scowling at P.M.. "Him."

O.S. crew quiet. His Nidoking tensed, turning to look at his trainer. All of us grew still. It was not good when O.S. got like this. It meant he was plotting something. I could feel it in my bones. I had been with him long enough to be able to recognize the signs. How long had it been? Thirteen years?

"Cancel the plot of the assassination of Grey Kuro. He is no longer of importance. Rubin Senri is now the top priority. He must die."

Yeah, O.S. was obsessed with T.R., but nobody knew why.

"What? You can't just let Grey go!" P.M. yelled. "The bastard needs to pay! So does Navy!"

"Those are my orders, and they're final," O.S. growled, his voice full of menace. "If you so wish to get revenge on the traitors, do so on your own time. However, my agenda is much more important than yours."

He stood up, as did his Nidoking. "Now get out. I'm done with you for the moment. But don't leave the castle yet. I have another message for you later."

I was glad to leave, though I wondered what else he wanted to tell us. So O.S. wanted to kill the prissy boy, eh? It didn't really bother me. It wasn't like I hadn't killed someone before. But R.S., really? He was the least threatening out of the whole Resistance. Killing G.K. made much more sense.

But, you know, a madman never made sense.

...

_(Verdant's POV)_

Synis called us back, so we all returned to the throne room. This time, not only was his shiny Nidoking out, but so was his shiny Houndoom. It was starting to get dark out, so the chandeliers were lit, and a couple Chandelure were lurking up there, as well.

Karen was already with Synis, which wasn't surprising, seeing as she was the head admin, though Flax did more work than anyone else. I had to give some respect to Karen; she not only raised us from being little kids, but she raised the Resistance as well.

Well, from what I knew. I didn't remember much.

"You all must be wondering about your pasts," Synis said, turning around to face us. "Your early childhood."

"Of course we are," I said. "Well, I know I am."

"I have decided it is time for you to know the truth," he said, turning his back to us. "Follow me."

We did so in confusion—well, except for Karen—as he lead us to the far right wall. It was windowless, and we all assumed it was up against another wall, possibly one of the walls of the dining hall. But we were so wrong. Synis pressed his hand on the stone, and some of us gasped when the stone rippled, and suddenly the wall opened up, revealing a dark, dark corridor. And without another word, Synis and Karen walked down that corridor.

I looked to Maroon. He shrugged, and followed Flax down the corridor. I followed him, and Pink followed me. We could only walk down single file. For some reason I was getting a strong sense of deja vu. I felt like I'd been here before.

The corridor seemed to go on and on. I had lost all sense of direction. Which way were we going? North or south? East or west? But then, finally, it opened up to a small room. Then they lead us through a door that opened up to the main room of my childhood.

Memories came rushing back. This was the main living room we stayed in during our training time, before and after the Resistance escaped. I was startled; I never thought it was in the castle.

"You were raised with the same intention as the Pokedex holders' children," Synis said. "To become admins to help me rule my empire. But there is more to this than you realize."

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Maroon.

Synis turned back around to face us, a sly smile on his face. "You are all from the past, around the same time the Pokedex holders' children should have been alive."

Dear Arceus, I did not see that coming.

"I did not attempt to capture the Kimu children. They were... too much of a threat."

What was that supposed to mean? Well, Amethyst was probably the toughest trainer, but what was so dangerous about them?

"_Especially_ Gold Kimu Junior..."

Flax snorted a laugh. "That dumbass? He was the most dangerous? Ha! He's the most pathetic out of the whole f**king lot."

Synis narrowed his eyes. "Why do you think he lead the rescue of the children with his brother?"

"Does it really matter?" Maroon asked.

"Yes it does!" Synis snapped, getting angry, which was really bad. "_Everything_ has to do with Topaz. Have I not taught you that?"

...And Synis was the reason I didn't like girls. Females were just too flimsy, moody, and soft for my tastes, anyway. Yuck.

"Be easy on the children," Karen said with a sneer. "They were young. The little Gold had a very strong crush on little Topaz."

Whoa, really?

"What the hell is so f**king appealing about that bitch?" Flax snapped. "Seriously, she looks like a f**king little kid!"

Synis looked really pissed now. "You will never understand, boy. Never. You are too driven by your hormones, by your physical desires. I of all people would know that only ends in tragedy. There is more to a person than their appearance."

"Flax does have a point, though," Pink said. "Why is it _her_ and not, say, that Jade girl, or the Senri chick?"

"It's charisma, man," Maroon said. "The girl's got this charisma that just draws you in. It's gotta be those Viridian powers or something."

"Exactly, Maroon, exactly," Synis said, nodding with approval.

Well, we still didn't get the whole story, but whatever.

"As I was saying... The Pokedex holders' children have absolutely no memory of their time here. They do not remember what exactly happened. I planted false memories in their brain so they would not know about their pasts, and even if they did remember, it would not be the truth."

"But they had a accident anyway which wiped their memories clean during the time travel escape thanks to blasted Celebi," said Karen. "They had no clue about what truly happened."

"So you need to know the purpose of my whole mission," Synis said. "Which is why you are here."

Dear Arceus, this was going to be the longest meeting ever.

...

_(Pink's POV)_

Synis's purpose sickened me. He was a crazy old man, that's what he was. Love was overrated. His whole ideal was a piece of sh*t. Ugh, I couldn't believe I was stuck in this.

Anyways. I had more pressing issues.

I by far regretted my decision to keep that baby. The pregnancy was hell, and now taking care of the thing was just as bad. Sure, it wasn't the first time I got knocked up, but I always solved that problem with a abortion. But this was all a part of the plan to get back at the thing's father.

It was Karen's idea to name him Cadet, since his father's family had screwy naming themes, and 'cadet' was a shade of his father's name.

I was not mother material. Never again. That was why I was on the pill now. I could do whatever the hell I wanted and not have to worry about a d**n thing. Protection was no longer needed here.

"Ugh, you clean up his f**king mess!" I yelled at one of the maids. "I don't have time for this bullsh*t!"

The maid bowed, and hastily rushed away. Smart bitch.

I had to discuss my plan with Flax. I knew he would agree to it. Not only would we get revenge on Grey and Navy, but I could finally get rid of the thing, too. Oh, Arceus, I could not wait.

I walked down the hall to Flax's room. I pounded on the door. A few moments later, the door opened, revealing a very annoyed Flax.

"Get lost, Mazenta," he growled. "I'm not in the mood."

"I'm here for business and nothing more," I replied hotly. "It involves getting revenge on Grey and Navy."

He narrowed his eyes, and then opened the door all the way to let me inside. He returned to slouch in his cushion-y leather rotating chair in front of his desk where his personal laptop sat. I plopped myself down on his familiar bed, crossing my legs.

"All right, spill," he said. "I don't have all f**king night."

"Amethyst promoted Grey and Topaz to generals, right?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"When they have their secret meeting, we ambush them," I replied. "Then we reveal all of Grey's kinky little secrets, kill him, along with emo Amethyst, and capture Topaz for the boss."

"That would never work," he said flatly. "Karin, Kaigun, and I found those three with the commanders. Even if we killed Kuro, they'd kill us after. The new Kimu girl would be the most threat; she seems to have a thing for Kuro."

I laughed, leaning back. "A thing? Like _that_ will get anywhere other than a bed. Grey has a lot of things. First Topaz, then that Scarlet girl, and then our little time together. But, you know, she _is_ a Kimu, and might enjoy something like that."

Flax laughed. "Very good point, Mazenta. Anyways, it's still suicide."

"Not if we shock them with Grey's reveal," I countered, pulling my legs up to sit on them, leaning forward. "They'll be too dumbstruck to f**king do anything!"

"And how long will that last?"

"Flax, listen. They'd be _horrified_ with him! They'd feel _betrayed_! They'd _never_ be able to _look_ at him the _same_ way _ever_ again! We can _divide_ them, Flax!"

"Or, they could be outraged and not believe a single word we said."

"That's where the thing comes in," I said with a malicious grin. "It's living, breathing evidence."

"The spawn could be any kid of ours," he deadpanned. "It could pass as either mine or Kuro's. They would think you're bluffing."

"Agh, don't you f**king want them dead?" I exclaimed, furious. "Arceus, work with me here!"

"Of course I do," Flax replied evenly. "But I want them to _suffer mercilessly_ before they die."

He was such a sadist. He _lived_ to see others in pain. He would sit back and eat popcorn if he could.

Arceus, that really turned me on.

"Especially Kuro and Kaigun," he growled, his hands clenching into fists. "D**ned traitors."

"Well, we have plenty of time to plot," I told him. "We'll think of something. They will pay, Flax. Oh, I can't f**king wait to see them squirm!"

* * *

><p><strong>GUYS. I'M SCARED. AND NOT ABOUT WHAT I WROTE. <strong>

**I CAN'T GET GOLDENSOUL OUT OF MY... SOUL.**

**Okay, so I've been thinking about Forever and Ever (FaE for short) a lot lately, and if you check out my profile you'll notice what I'm doing with it now. GoldenSoul is canon there. And IT'S SO FREAKING CUTE AND FLUFFY. And since it's canon there, it's slightly canon here (FaE is what would have happened if the gang was never kidnapped), and Kummern's not back together yet, AmazonMoon's having its own issues, AND IT'S BEEN POPPING IN MY HEAD. GAH. IT'S SO FREAKING CUTE, AND IT DOESN'T HELP THAT THERE'S A FEW SCENES COMING UP THAT COULD BE VIEWED AS GOLDENSOULSHIPPY.  
><strong>

**A-Anyways! Sorry, no Valentine's special. I barely have time today to update this.**

**The admins... have... issues... MAJOR ISSUES. So nobody go picking on Navy, okay? He's the most sane out of all the admins, INCLUDING Mr. Grey Kuro.**

**So now you have a mystery about what Synis's purpose is, muahaha!**

**And yes, Verdant is gay. If you didn't pick up on that. Wow, that was so weird to type out. BUT THAT DOES NOT MEAN ICEY WILL BE WRITING YAOI. I WILL NEVER WRITE YAOI. NEVER. EVER. Same with yuri. And l-lemons... A-And I'm going to stop now.  
><strong>

**THIS WAS SO HARD TO WRITE. They drive me INSANE. ESPECIALLY PINK AND FLAX. ESPECIALLY THEM.**

**Who's Cadet's dad? Hehehe.  
><strong>

**Uh... What else...**

**Oh! Wow, Shirou won the Most Favorite Unova Character poll. I KNOW, I LOVE HIM TOO.**

**Anyways... REVIEW! Happy late Valentine's Day! Or International Singles Awareness Day, which ever you prefer.  
><strong>


	28. Ch 26: The Resistance's Rebirth

**FOREVERMORE**

**~Part Three Of The Forever Trilogy~**

**Chapter 26  
><strong>

**The Resistance's Rebirth  
><strong>

_January 8, 5001._

_(Topaz's POV)  
><em>

Everyone freaked out when we brought home Navy. Am just told everyone to shut up and chill, and that everything would be explained later. All my friends from Twinleaf were surprised to see Timothy, but they decided to wait to ask me questions on what was going on. I was thankful for that.

Shirou decided, after some discussion with Alan, that it would be best to make our new headquarters at the Unova League. So we flew there, following them. I was just eager to have a new base of operations; we would no longer be wandering with no place to go.

The Unova League consisted of three separate areas. There was the fancy Pokemon Center that was always open for the trainers who trained in Victory Road; it was also a hotel. Then there was a pavilion that was connected to and lead to the Elite Four's rooms, with the statue that lead to the Champion's room which was in a temple. Then, in the back, were the remains of _N's castle_.

"We have guests stay in the castle," Shirou told us. "But we rarely get them, so you can make it your new headquarters."

"Sounds good," Am said with a nod.

"All right! Follow me!"

Shirou and Alan, along with the Elite Four, lead us to the statue. Shirou pressed his hand on the statue, and suddenly, it began to glow blue. He stepped aside, and gestured to the funnel of glowing blue light that surrounded the statue.

"This is the only way to the castle," he said. "It'll take a few trips, so let's get moving!"

When I stood in the light surrounding the statue, it served as a elevator, bringing us down into a courtyard of sorts. Looming above us were two wicked sets of stairs, one on top of the other. Then, sitting above the flights of stairs, was the temple that housed the Champion. And then, looming more so than anything else, in the background, was Team Plasma's castle. It looked like it barely had weathered at all. And it was how many years old? Three thousand years, more or less.

"How is that still standing?" Grey asked, actually shocked.

"Nobody really knows," Shirou replied. "Everyone treats it like a piece of history, like the Relic Castle. It was a museum for a short time, but they closed it down since it was causing too much traffic for the League."

"This is so ironic," Gold said with a grin.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious," said Am.

"You're welcome, Lieutenant Sarcasm."

"Let's go!" Cerise exclaimed excitedly, bouncing up and down in place.

"There is no way in hell I'm climbing all the way up there!" exclaimed Sapph.

"We can Fly, you know," Viola said dryly.

"Ugh! I know that!" She took out a Poke Ball, and released her Tropius. "Tropi, to the top of the stairs!" She climbed onto her Pokemon's back, and then they took off.

We all decided to do the same. I released Zeus, and he latched onto my shoulders. The Aerodactyl unfurled his wings, and took off. We flew to the top of the stairs. Zeus set me down gently, and let loose a loud squawk.

"Aero! Dactyl!" he cried. _Let me stay out! I want to see this._

"All right, boy," I said, reaching up to scratch his chin, making him croon. "You can stay out."

Shirou, Alan, and the Elite Four lead the way into the temple. Inside, pillars lined the path. Some of the pillars were broken, or had fallen down. And right at the end, were the Champion's pedestal was, a black staircase had busted through the ceiling.

"This leads to the castle," Shirou explained. "Watch your step as you climb! The stairs are pretty steep!"

And he was right. They were.

By the time I entered the castle, I was out of breath. I was in pretty decent shape, but there were just so many steps. It was pitch black inside whatever room we were in, and quite chilly.

Suddenly, the lights flashed on, illuminating the room. I gasped. I had hear N's castle was beautiful, but I never imagined it to be like this. Even Zeus squawked in surprise. The floors were made of some sort of dark, dark blue, almost black, stone. The walls were designed with what could have been gold. Electric torches lined the walls, giving us light. Framed paintings hung on the walls, too.

"So pretty!" Cerise exclaimed, clasping her hands together. "We're going to live here now?"

Shirou nodded, smiling. "Yep! Glad you like it!"

Manny suddenly reappeared—I hadn't noticed he left. "The heat is on. Why don't you explore?"

"Wait, before you go, there are two off limits rooms," said Alan. "N's toy room and this other room next to it. Both of them are locked. We only have the key to the toy room, though."

I frowned. That was rather odd.

"Would you be okay with unlocking the toy room?" Diamonda asked. "If we revamped it, it could serve as a nursery for Aqua and Hyacinth. And any other babies that come along." She shot us all dirty looks.

Cue yet another awkward silence.

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" Sapph demanded.

"It means you're the most hormone ruled group of teenagers I've ever met in my life. _Honestly_, you-"

"Dima. Enough," Am said, putting his hand on her shoulder. "You're making everyone uncomfortable."

"That's the point!" she exclaimed.

"You're making it sound like everyone sleeps around. Stop."

I facepalmed right then and there. Gold snickered, and Sapph punched him in the air. Everyone else was either Cheri berry red or disturbed. Or both.

"I'm confused," said Jewel, frowning. "'Sleep around'? How is that bad? So what if you get a little shut eye?"

We all stared at her like she was crazy.

"Um... Where do babies come from, anyways?"

Oh dear Arceus no.

This was so going to end badly.

"Well, Jewel, when a man and a woman get in bed-" Goldy began, a smirk on his face, putting his arm around her shoulders.

"STOP!" we all screamed.

Sapph grabbed him by his hood, and yanked him away from a still very confused Jewel. She then twisted his arm and pinned it behind his back, pushing him down, forcing him to bend over.

"You will not corrupt her!" she yelled. "She will stay innocent!"

"Ow ow ow! Okay! Let me go, woman!"

She released him, but not without one more push, almost knocking him down. Am sighed, and Fiori facepalmed.

"You all are amusing," Raven said in her creepy monotone. "For despicable teenagers. Now if you will excuse me, I have important business to attend to."

And with that, she walked back down the stairs, disappearing.

"That is one creepy chick," Ethan said.

"No duh," said Evan.

It was quiet for a few moments. Jewel looked so embarrassed.

Shirou cleared his throat. "Anyways! Sure, Diamonda, all's cool. That's fine. Everyone can go room hunting now!"

"Not everyone," Am said, interrupting. "We have a interrogation to do. All generals and commanders are needed."

...

Shirou gave us directions to a council room in the castle, and we all headed there. Before, however, I told Timothy to stay with Ethan and Evan. He had no idea where to go, and they were the closest to his age. He was still pretty wary, but he went with them.

The council room had a long wooden table, with comfy looking chairs surrounding it. Am sat at the far end, away from the door. Grey sat at his right, I sat at his left. Crimson sat next to me, then Indigo, and Cyan next to her. Fiori sat across from me, then Gold, then Sapph, and lastly Rubin. Navy sat at the end near the door. He was so relaxed, it was insane; he leaned back in his chair, his arms clasped behind his head. Everyone else was stiff. Especially Crimson.

My brother was _seething_.

"Navy Kaigun," Am said, leaning back in his chair, crossing his arms over his chest. "Why did you betray the Government?"

That was Amethyst Kimu for you: straightforward and to the point.

Navy opened his eyes, and looked at all of us. He was silent for a moment, obviously contemplating his choice of words.

"I got tired of all the evil," he finally said. "I saw the light, you could say." He paused before continuing. "They're all annoying as hell, the admins. Well, Flax and Pink more so than anyone else. Synis has lost his mind. I had to get out while I could. Losing my Pokemon for his stupid cause is pointless."

That seemed reasonable. It all made sense. He was right. We all were silent for a few minutes, trying to process this.

Indi shifted in her seat. "Um... Why did you save me?"

That was a very good question. Crimson as really simmering now. He was a ticking time bomb. Arceus, he needed to relax and take a deep breath.

Navy's response caught us all by surprise.

"Flax is going too far. He just wants to kill someone," he replied, suddenly turning serious, leaning forward in his seat. "He's a sadist. He lives to see others in pain. He's a control freak. I couldn't let him have his way. Consider it payback for letting me go last time."

Indigo bit her bottom lip. "Oh... Well, thanks."

He shrugged, and leaned back again. Crimson was glaring at him now. I fought the urge to sigh.

Anyways, I believed everything he said about Flax. It all just made me so angry, especially since he used my little sister. Everyone knew about that now.

"Navy," I said, and he looked at me. "Do you know anything about my sister and Flax? I need to know."

Crimson stiffened beside me, narrowing his eyes.

Navy grimaced. "Sadly, yes. Flax really doesn't know when to shut up. Are you _sure_ you want to know?"

"What did he _do_?" Crim demanded, leaning forward.

Navy sighed. "Synis asked Flax to locate Cerise, who was the only kidnapped kid whose whereabouts were unknown. So he did. He was gone for about a whole month, leaving Maroon in charge since Karen was also away. When he got back, he bragged about what they did. It's really disturbing and disgusting, so I'd prefer not to repeat it. I swear, Flax, Maroon, and Pink are so addicted to sex it's insane."

We all stared at him with horror. Well, everyone but Am—because he's Am and nothing surprises him—and Grey, who was once a admin so he already knew.

Grey... What was he hiding from us about his time as a admin, anyway?

And then Crimson snapped again. Basically, he started cursing like a sailor—dear Arceus, where did he learn that language anyway?—and saying how dead Flax was next time he saw him. Indi had to drag him out of the room. We sat in awkward silence for a moment or two once they were gone.

"Jeez, I thought _I_ was bad," Gold said, breaking the silence. "Sheesh!"

Sapph punched him in the arm.

"Dear Arceus," Rubin muttered, his eyes wide with horror.

"Like I've said a million times, Synis screwed up when he hired Flax," said Grey. "That's not anything new." He paused. "So, Am, what do you say about Navy?"

He was quiet for a moment, deep in thought. We waited rather impatiently. We needed to know what we were going to do.

"Navy will stay with us," he said finally. "But he will stay with Topaz to be under surveillance. Understood?"

We all nodded.

"Good. Dismissed."

...

My room was on the top floor. As a general, my room had to be one of the hardest to get to in case of a invasion. so, it was near Am and Diamonda's, along with Grey's. The commanders' rooms were also in the long hallway. This castle was gigantic, so we had plenty of space.

My room had its own bathroom, as did all the bedrooms on this floor. I dumped all my clothes in the closet, and put everything else away in the dresser. Zeus found a place to perch, and Raiden flopped down on the queen sized bed while I did this.

I went to the bathroom to put my hair back up in a high ponytail. I wiped my bangs aside to see the ugly scar on my forehead from when that tree branch fell on me three years ago or so. I grimaced, and let them fall back down. I left the bathroom, and pulled on my fingerless gloves before returning Zeus and leaving with Raiden.

"Heh, you know you're glad I'm right next to you," Gold was telling Sapph.

"Shut up! _Someone_ has to watch you!" she retorted.

Rubin stepped out of his room, which was next to his sister's. "Arceus, will you two stop fighting already?"

That would never happen.

"Naw, Sapph's just getting too uptight," Gold said.

"I am not!" she exclaimed with frustration.

I sighed, catching their attention. I ignored them, and walked right on by.

I swore I heard Gold say, "Rubes, we all know you're still in love with her. Don't be such a stubborn idiot, okay? You might just lose her for real."

...

I managed to catch Alan before he left with Shirou. I had a question about the Gyms and such.

"Hey, Alan! Shirou! Hang on!" I called to them before they could head down the stairs. "I need to ask you something!"

They stopped, and turned back around. Raiden tensed on my shoulder when he saw Vex and Liore. He was itching so bad to battle them, which was annoying to a certain degree.

"Ask away, young missus!" Shirou said, smiling.

Man, he was so friendly. It was refreshing; why couldn't everyone be like him?

"How do the Gym battles work?" I asked. "Oh, and where is the first Gym?"

"Gym battles are either three-on-three or six-on-six," Alan said, starting the explanation. "You pick whichever you prefer. The Gym leader can't switch out their Pokemon, but you can. Anything else is possible. It's just like a normal battle."

"Each leader has their own technique," Shirou added. "It can get pretty intense and dangerous."

"The first Gym is in Striaton," Alan continued. "Just go back to Nuvema, head up to Accumula, and then follow the route that leads out from the town."

"All the routes are pretty straightforward," said Shirou. "You'll be fine!"

"All right, thanks!" I said. "If anything comes up, all we have to do is call you, right?"

"Yep!" Shirou said with a nod. "And if anything happens on our end, we'll call you. But thing's should be calm for a while. During your meeting, Alizarin hacked into the Empire's TV networks and nothing's on the news that would affect us. We'll be fine for a while!"

"Okay," I said. "Thanks, really. I'm done now. You can go."

"No problem! See you later!" Shirou waved, and then headed down the stairs with his Jolteon.

"Goodbye," Alan said before following with Vex.

* * *

><p><strong>EARLY UPDATE BECAUSE I'M FEELING GENEROUS.<strong>

**I was thinking about combining chapter 26 and 27, but decided against it. Anyways, we're just one chapter away from the Gym challenges!**

**Meh, time to answer some reviews.**

**To Evian: Long time no see! WHERE DID YOU GET BROTHER OUT OF CADET AND GREY? Cadet is Pink's SON. HER OFFSPRING, SPAWN, CHILD, WHATEVER YOU WANT TO CALL HIM. Dude, seriously?**

**If you've been checking out the character files like you should have been, you would have seen that "Mazenta" is Pink's last name. Each admin has a specific way of calling people. Flax calls everyone by their last name. Maroon goes by initials. Verdant and Pink go by first names. They're not code names. Also...**

**DID YOU NOT SEE IN MY BIG, BOLD, CAPS LETTERS THAT I DO NOT WRITE YAOI?**

**Also, it would help if you used your account to review so I don't waste space down here answering your questions when I can just PM you.**

**Moving on!**

**To other anon: No, I am not a homophobe. If I was a homophobe, Verdant would not be gay. Why is the only homosexual evil? How about this: When I came up with the admins, I never thought about making a character anything but straight. Honestly, what do you want me to do? Randomly make a character who has been proven straight over and over again come out of the closet? I don't think so. Does Verdant fall in love? No. He has a crush, but no, he does not fall in love. Because I do NOT write yaoi. Now stop asking me silly questions.**

**Also, if you're going to ask questions, don't review as a anon.  
><strong>

**Anyways. **

**I love Navy.**

**He's awesome.**

**End of story.**

**Uh... What else...**

**The Resistance's new headquarters is N's Castle! OH THE IRONY.**

**Anyways. REVEIW! DUDES, WE'RE SO CLOSE TO 250 REVIEWS! COME ON, WE CAN MAKE IT!**


	29. Ch 27: Junior Rebel Division

**FOREVERMORE**

**~Part Three Of The Forever Trilogy~**

**Chapter 27  
><strong>

**Junior Rebel Division  
><strong>

_January 9, 5001._

_(Goldy's POV)  
><em>

Now it was time for all of us to leave on our Gym challenge. We flew back to Nuvema Town first, though, to see Professor Willow. Am only wanted the generals and us commanders to go inside with him. Dima wasn't with us—she was back at the castle with Aqua and Hyacinth, which was deemed the safest place for her.

So, we entered the lab. Willow was all the way in the front, working on some sort of paper at her desk. She looked up from whatever she was doing when she heard the door click shut.

"Professor, we'd like you to meet our High Commander," Topaz said, gesturing to my brother.

She smiled, and stood up, walking over to us, but mainly to Am. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you! I'm Elizabeth Willow, the leading researcher here in Unova."

"Amethyst Kimu," my brother said. "Am, preferably."

They shook hands.

Just then, the door to the break room opened, and two people walked out. First was a girl. She was a little thing, though it was apparent she had to be at least thirteen. She had long black hair in pigtails, oddly familiar green eyes, and a headband with fluffy cat ears on it on top of her head. She was cute, in that innocent little kid kind of way, if you know what I mean. Second was...

"Professor Pine!" we all exclaimed in surprise; well, all of us but Am, Grey, Crim, and Indi, and only the latter because they didn't know him.

"Hello, children," he greeted us with a friendly smile. "Thank Arceus you are safe! I was so worried about your well-being."

The girl looked at Professor Pine, and then back at us. She seemed to realize something, because her eyes grew wide.

"Are Big Bro and Mom with you?" she asked eagerly, clasping her hands together. "Oh, I mean Rin and Viola!"

Oh. I was about to say. Heh, this girl was Rinny's little sister? Well, that explained why she was so little. And she called Vio _'Mom'_? _Priceless_.

"Yes," Topaz said after a moment. "Hang on."

She stepped outside for a second. The next thing I knew, the little girl was glomping her brother, acting hyper enough to put both Jade and Perla to shame.

"Big Bro! I missed you so much!" she exclaimed, squeezing him.

"Agh, Rose," Rin said, wincing. "I missed you, too."

Then she released him, and glomped Viola. "Mom! I missed you, too!"

This time, I couldn't help it but snicker. Sapph smacked me on the arm. I winced slightly, but then ruffled her hair, messing it up. She glared at me again, and I just grinned at her, but then she lifted her hand to strike me again.

"Knock it off," Rubin snapped. "Arceus, keep your hands to yourselves."

He really should watch what he says; he could have said that differently. And with me, he _should_ have.

"The ladies prefer it when I don't," I drawled with a smirk on my face.

Rin covered his sister's ears with his hands, and everyone else either gave me a annoyed or startled look. My siblings did not look amused at all. But I was having fun, and I could barely hold in the laughter that wanted to escape.

"Pervert!" Sapph screeched before swinging her fist at my face.

And it landed right on my nose, which made a audible crunch.

I yelped in pain, but, luckily, I didn't sound like a girl. Blood gushed out of my nose as I stumbled back from the impact. All I could feel was the agonizing pain that just exploded from my nose. I groaned, and lifted my hand to my nose, touching it lightly, which was a big mistake.

"What the hell, Sapph?" I yelled, my voice thick, and some blood dripped down into my mouth. "You freaking broke my nose!"

"Good!" she snapped. "Now the 'ladies' won't prefer anything!"

...

A few minutes later, I was sitting down in a chair, holding a towel full of ice delicately to my swollen nose. My whole face was throbbing in pain, and I felt like total crap. The whole front of my shirt was covered in my own blood. And now my girlfriend was apologizing.

I swear she was freaking bipolar.

But I still loved her.

"I can try to heal it," Topaz offered. "But it has to be set first."

I winced. "Do whatever the hell you want, T."

...T? Where'd that come from? I never called her that before. Did a bit of a memory come back or something? Weird...

Rubin had to leave because blood _still_ made him nauseous. He seriously needed to man up already. Arceus. What was he going to do when the war officially started and blood and gore was everywhere? Not to mention dead bodies?

"All right. Move the ice pack and hold still," she told me, pulling up to chair in front of me.

I gently removed the ice pack away from my broken nose. Then I froze in place, closing my eyes. I won't repeat what she did, because it was painful as hell, and made me feel even worse. She took the ice pack from my hand, and put it back against my nose. I groaned, and leaned back in my chair, pressing my hand to my temple.

Why, Sapph? Why did you have to do this to me? Anger issues obviously ran in the Senri family.

"Oh, Gold, I am so _so_, sorry," she said, continuing to apologize like she had been for the past few minutes since she decked me.

She reached out to touch me, but I swatted her hand away.

"Don't. Touch. Me," I growled. "Just... leave me alone."

I loved her, but I wasn't in the mood for her trying to cover for her idiocy. But I surprised her, and pretty much everyone else. I was never cruel, and never told anyone to go away. But Sapph went on the defensive, stiffening, a scowl forming on her face.

"Fine," she snapped, before stalking away.

Topaz frowned, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "Gold-"

"Just heal my freaking nose already," I snapped.

"Okay okay," she said. "Relax."

I really shouldn't have snapped at her like that. Ugh, was Sapph rubbing off on me or something? Anyways, I closed my eyes again, and relaxed as she said, leaning back in my chair once more. A strange sensation overcame my face. All my pain vanished, and I could feel the cartilage mend, along with the bone part of my nose. I gasped with relief once it was over.

"Thanks, man," I said, able to grin again.

She shrugged, and stood back up, going back over to stand with Am and Grey.

"Now no, lil' bro," said Fiori, wagging her finger at me. "Let this be a lesson to watch what you say!"

"Yeah, yeah, I know, I know," I sighed, suddenly feeling awful. Maybe I was the idiot for this one... "I'm sorry, Sapph..."

This caught her by surprise. She didn't think I would apologize, did she? Her expression softened, her posture relaxed, and she bit her bottom lip, chewing on it for a second or two.

"It's okay," she said finally. "Um... I'm sorry, too. I shouldn't have overreacted. I should know you by now..."

How long had we known each other now? How many years had it been? Five, more or less. So, yeah. She was just... I don't know.

"Don't worry about," I said.

"That's much better!" Fiori cheered, proceeding to glomp me from behind and ruffle my hair.

"Gah! Not the hair! Arceus!"

...

Once I was cleaned up and in fresh clothes, we updated Professor Pine on everything that had happened since the bombing. Then he asked for Ethan, Evan, and Timothy to come on inside. So I went to go get them. I grinned at my adoptive siblings as I let them inside, and they grinned back. Lil' Tim looked really nervous.

"How would you like to have your own Pokemon?" the professor asked them.

"Heck yeah!" Ethan cheered, pumping his fist into the air.

"That would be awesome!" Evan exclaimed.

"P-Pokemon?" Timmy stammered. "But they're dangerous!"

Oh yeah. Lil' Tim's family was anti-Pokemon. Well, he did have a point. They were pretty dangerous. We of all people knew that. But that didn't mean we were _scared_ of them.

"Everything in the real world is dangerous, Timothy," said Professor Pine. "Pokemon are meant to be our friends, partners, and companions, not our enemies. President Synis has brainwashed countless generations about Pokemon. Besides, don't you have Pokedex owner blood in you?"

Timmy frowned. "Yeah, Red and Yellow, along with Blue."

Crimson spat out his soda, and Indigo got sprayed. Ahahaha, that meant that Lil' Tim was probably descended from those two. Everyone else winced. Me? I grinned. This was too good.

"Professor Pine, Willow, there's something you two need to know about us," Topaz said with a sigh. "You too, Tim. But _no one_ else can know."

The two professors frowned, looking confused.

"What are you talking about, Topaz?" Tim asked.

"We're... not from this time," she replied slowly. "We're... the Pokedex holder's kids."

There was a collective gasp. They all stared at us. Lil' Tim looked the most shocked. I don't know why, but it amused me. Our appearances were too similar to be coincidences; how could they not get it? Especially when it came to Cyan, Crimson, and me. We looked a lot like our fathers.

"Crimson, Cerise, and I are Red and Yellow's kids," Topaz continued, gesturing t each sibling as she said their name. "Crim just came from the past to help us out, so he has to be your ancestor. And since you said Blue, too, that means Indigo here has to be your ancestor as well, since she's Blue's only daughter."

I snickered as Crimson's face turned as red as a Cheri berry, making this even more priceless. Indi was more of a Pecha pink. Lil' Tim was staring at them with horror. I was really holding back laughter now.

"You're lying," he finally said.

"Do I look like the type to make up that much complicated crap?" Topaz retorted. "No. If you really want to be sure, I'm sure we can figure out a DNA test or something."

And then Crimmy started flipping out again. He was doing that a lot lately. Back in the past, I don't think he was like this. I wondered what happened to the poor guy.

Maybe he just needed to get laid. Yeah, I think that would ease his tension.

"He's got to be w-wrong! Indigo's j-just my friend! Tha-at's impossible! I-I don't l-like her tha-at way!"

Indi sighed. She liked the boy and he had no idea. Poor kid.

"You are so in denial," I snickered. "That's not healthy, you know."

"Shut u-up!"

I just laughed. He had it so bad, too. Really bad. I hadn't seen anyone have it so bad since Rubin first started really liking Topaz.

Professor Pine cleared his throat. "Anyways, I have a Cyndaquil, Totodile, and a Bulbasaur with me at the moment."

Ah, man, I remembered the days when Exploso was a lil' Cyndaquil when we first joined the Resistance. I had been a naive little kid back then. Back then, I even knew Am and Grey, along with Sapph. Grey was a pretty fun guy back then, though I was pretty sure I annoyed the hell out of him. Am was... Am. And Sapph was pretty much the same, too.

"Oh, I want Cyndaquil, definitely!" Ethan said.

"I'll take Totodile," said Evan.

"Very well," said Professor Pine. "That leaves you with Bulbasaur, Timothy."

He handed the three boys the Poke Balls. The twins released their new Pokemon. Ethan's Cyndaquil leaped up into his arms, and I noticed it was smaller than Exploso had been. Evan's Totodile snapped at his hand playfully when he tried to pet it.

"Imma name you Quil!" said Ethan, grinning.

"Fang," Evan said after a thought.

"Release your Bulbasaur, Tim," Topaz told her brother, walking over to him.

The little guy grimaced. "Uh... how?"

"Press the white button, dude!" Ethan said.

Tim did so, and a Bulbasaur appeared in a flash of light. He flinched at the sight of the Pokemon. It blinked at him for a moment, before waddling closer to the boy.

"Bulba!" it cried.

"He likes you," Topaz said with a smile. "You should name him, too."

Tim looked down at the Bulbasaur skeptically. "No, I think I'm good..."

She frowned, and then shrugged. "Suit yourself, then."

...

Everything was settled now. Tim and Rosalind—Rin's little sister, that was her full name—would be joining Ethan and Evan, forming their own little sector in the Resistance. It was to be called the Junior Division, though Ethan added in _Rebel_ in the middle because he thought it sounded cooler. Rinny was skeptical about leaving his sister alone with three boys, but she reassured him about it. I think she was just naive about the whole thing and didn't get _why_ he was unsure. Man, innocent kids were refreshing, in a way. It was nice to meet someone without a warped mind, like Jewel.

Viola and Rin decided to stay behind to help Professor Pine, to do their old jobs. As for the rest of us? We split up into a groups, and said our temporary goodbyes. As for my group—Sapph, Topaz, Crim, Indi, and our charge, Navy—we began to trek onward to Accumula.

"Ugh, I can't wait for spring," Sapph complained, stuffing her gloved hands into her winter coat's pockets. "I hate this stupid cold weather!"

"I know, right?" I said. "I hope it gets hot here!"

"It does," Crim said. "Well, when we were here in the past."

"Undella Town is so nice," Indi said with a soft smile. "I love swimming, and the ocean there has the nicest water."

I grinned. "We know. We've been there."

Her eyes grew wide with surprise, as did Crim's.

"Time travel," I said, smirking playfully. "We saw a bunch of Luvdisc, too. Remember that, guys?"

"Don't remind me," Topaz said softly, looking down at her boots as the crunched into the snow.

Oh, shoot. Crap, I made her think about Rubin. I had to cheer her up somehow. Ever since I met the girl, that I could remember, anyways, I always had this urge to make her happy, to see her smile. No, I didn't love her, did I? No, I loved Sapph. But that urge was always there. Maybe it had to do with before we were kidnapped, with how things should be.

"Naw, Topaz," I said. "You gotta think of the good times, not the bad! How else can you stay sane in all this craziness that's our life?"

"And you're sane?" Sapph asked with a snort.

I laughed, rolling my eyes at her. "Saner than I was three years ago!"

And the whole entire time, Navy was watching us, quiet. He was taking everything in. But he was in no way plotting against us.

* * *

><p><strong>Dudes, what's with me and early updates? It's because I have everything already written down and I'm bored, so why not update?<strong>

**And guys, it's official. MY SOUL HAS BEEN TAKEN BY GOLDENSOUL. I'm serious. It's now my official favorite ship. I'm so sorry, Kummern, AmazonMoon... SO SORREH.**

**A-Anyways, I absolutely ADORE Goldy's POV. I can't wait for FaE for two reasons: Goldy's the main character and it's mainly in his POV, and, of course, GOLDENSOUL.**

**Meet Rosalind, Rin's little sister! She has her own, er, reverse harem. Ahahahaha...**

**GUESS WHAT? THE GYM CHALLENGE PART OF THE ARC IS FINALLY HERE, YAY! Expect Cerise's POV next chap, along with Rubin's.**

**Oh joy, Rubes.**

**WHAT HAVE I DONE WITH MYSELF? Man, I remember when I used to think Kummern was the fluffiest thing in the planet, and then Rubin has to man up, and I decide GoldenSoul (which I've always liked) was officially canon in FaE, and it just FALLS APART. You know what this means, right? If they ever get their memories back... THINGS GET REALLY SCREWY.**

**GUYS. HELP. ME. PLEASE. **

**You know what, it's too late for me. Save yourselves while you can. Don't let me corrupt you.**

**To Evian: Well, you should look at the character files. I made them all fanciful. **

**Well, here's chapter 27. **

**KUMMERN'S RETURN IS COMING. SOON. IN, UH, LIKE... 10-11 chapters... Dang, that's far away. Sheesh. **

**Evermore comes when I want it to come. And thanks for the ship names, though I already got some from Starri, and I've just been too lazy/forgetful to update them on my profile.**

**Yes, Mica and Opal. IT'S A LONG STORY, OKAY? Haven't you heard of sibling complexes?  
><strong>

**REVIEW!**

**PS. I typed this up last night and I feel better about Kummern, so don't be as scared. Still be scared. Just not terrified.  
><strong>


	30. Ch 28: To Unify

**FOREVERMORE**

**~Part Three Of The Forever Trilogy~**

**Chapter 28  
><strong>

**To Unify  
><strong>

_January 11, 5001._

_(Cerise's POV)  
><em>

It took Rubin and I two days to reach Striaton City. It was way bigger than I thought it would be. It was so awesome seeing so many unusual Pokemon! My first battle was finally drawing close; I was excited and nervous at the same time. I wanted to prove myself, to show I was made of tougher stuff, you know?

Rubes was acting weird. He didn't talk as much, and he seemed absolutely miserable. I hated seeing him like this; it made my heart ache. Was he finally realizing his mistake? Was he finally regretting? He wasn't being as hard and callous as he was before; he was almost himself again, except for what I just mentioned. He really loved Topaz, didn't he?

I needed to move on, then.

After checking into the Pokemon Center, I decided I needed a new Pokemon. So I told Rubin I was going to the Dreamyard, and left him alone to his own devices. I heard there were lots of wild Pokemon in the Dreamyard, and since I wanted to catch another Pokemon before I took on the Striaton Gym, I went to go investigate the place, with Persia.

It was a really strange place, and it had a strange vibe I could feel thanks to my Viridian powers. It was odd, and made me nervous about going inside. So here I was, standing outside of the creepy place, trying to come up with the courage to go inside.

I stuffed my hands into my winter coat's pockets, walking closer to the entrance to the Dreamyard, which was basically a hole in the concrete wall. A small tree had been chopped down from in front of it. I hesitated, looking down at my Persian.

Suddenly, a heard a guitar twang, a hard G7 minor chord by the sound of it. I jumped, startled, and whirled around. There was Shirou, the Champion of Unova; he was sitting in a tree, his brilliant crimson electric guitar propped up on his knee, his awesome Jolteon by his side.

"Nervous?" he asked, calling out to me, looking down.

"Jolt!" his Jolteon barked. _Hey!_

I stared at him for a moment, totally surprised to find him in a tree, here in the Dreamyard. He was the Champion, right? Shouldn't he be doing his duties as the Champion, like battling challengers, helping run the region, and other things. What was he doing here?

"Um... I just don't like the feel of this place," I said Mareepishly, twirling one of the curls that hung lose from my ponytail, like I always do when I'm nervous or embarrassed.

"Perrrrsss," Perisa mewed. _Yeah, I don't like it, either._

"It's just creepy," I added, glancing behind me.

I looked back up at him, adjusting the strap of my messenger bag over my shoulder. "What are you doing up there, anyways?"

He grinned, and positioned himself upright in the tree, slinging his guitar onto his back. He looked back down at me, leaning forward. "Just the usual, escaping Alan. It's easier now that he'd busier than me."

He slid off the bough and landed down on the ground, his Jolteon following in pursuit. He walked up to me, his hands shoved into his pockets.

He looked around. "Creepy, huh? Well, I guess I like stuff like that, this place is one of my favorite rest spots," he said. "There are also some pretty neat Pokemon here, if you have the wits to venture in all of the way." He looked over at the entrance to the abandoned lab.

He turned back to me. "Cerise, am I right? What brings you out this is oh so said 'creepy' part of town?"

I suddenly felt stupid. Maybe I should have used different wording. Oh well, I had already said it.

I nodded, pulling my hands out of my pockets. "Yep, that's me! Well, let me rephrase that. I just don't like the feel of this place. It's... hard to explain."

I would have to explain my Viridian powers, and I didn't feel like doing that right now.

"Anyways, I want to catch a new Pokemon," I said. "But I don't know much about Unova's Pokemon... I'm a Kanto girl, okay?"

Like I could remember living in Kanto, anyways. I grew up in Hoenn, but that was beside the point.

I bit my bottom lip, and debated a idea that popped into my head. I looked back up at him, suddenly feeling shy. "Um... Would you mind helping me? I mean, you don't have to... but I'm still kind of new to this and all. B-But I don't want to bother you or anything!"

He chuckled. "Don't worry, you've come to the right guy for the job!" He slid up next to me, patting a hand on my shoulder and leading me forward. "Even if you're a newbie, it's going to really get to you, you'll get the hang of it in a flash."

"Okay," I said, eying the grass.

At least Persia didn't look nervous or anything. But Shirou's confidence was starting to reassure me, allowing me to begin to relax. This was no big deal! I could do this! I was Red and Yellow's daughter, after all.

He stopped in front of the tall grass near the entrance. "Don't worry about the vibe. This place is as safe as it could ever be. I've been here a million times; it's actually pretty relaxing. But tell me if you feel uncomfortable, alright?" he said with a reassuring grin, facing me and backing up a bit closer to the tall grass.

I couldn't help but smile a little, feeling better already. There was just something about him that was so... _comforting_. I walked closer to him and the grass, and Persia followed. I shifted my bag on my shoulder again.

"Also, Cerise, do you have a nickname? Full names sound too formal," he asked me as he continued. "You can call me Shiu, if you want; that's what Alan always calls me."

"Well, sometimes I'm called Cer," I answered. "Other than that, I don't really have a nickname."

"All right, Cer," he said, testing it out.

"So... You just have to walk in the grass, right?" I asked.

"That's right. Don't worry, we're in a safe area, so there's nothing here that'll hurt you that much. Just walk on up and find a Pokemon you're fond of," I said, and leading me through the grass. "Some of the grass is shaking, and if you're an avid collector, you can find some pretty rare Pokemon there, though it's good to start out small. This is usually the place where beginning trainers catch their second or third Pokemon."

"Alan and I found a Munna here when we first started out. They're rare, so it was lucky find. I think you would like them. Alan was excited and got it first, while I got a Blitzle later on. But I think you'll find something interesting here, one to your liking, there always is one."

"So just keep your eyes open; they can appear from anywhere, so be prepared to defend yourself. You'll need it especially for the later areas where the stronger Pokemon are."

I pursed my lips, scanning the grass with my eyes. None of the Pokemon he mentioned were familiar to me. Ugh, it made me feel so stupid. I just wanted to leave a good first impression, you know?

"Munna?" I asked, interested. I knew Blitzle; it evolved into Zebstrika, and I didn't want to catch one because... Flax had one. I quickly pushed that thought out of my mind. "What type is that?"

Ugh, I sounded so stupid!

He chuckled again, amused. "Munna's a Psychic type, and they're only found around here, if you're lucky. They're called the Dream Eater Pokemon, but they're nice. They're actually part of the reason this place is called _'The Dreamyard'_, because they roam around here. But like I said, they're rare, so you'll be lucky to see one."

"I wouldn't be surprised if you didn't know, considering that you _are_ a Kanto girl, and these kinds of Pokemon aren't very common around there," he added, noting my nervousness. "They used to not wander around there at all when the regions were separate. Unova was the only region to include Pokemon from all five regions. We're lucky that way."

He then led me into the tall grass. I followed slowly, still a little nervous. I looked back at the grass, and then at Persia, who as dutifully by my side. He walked close to us, which was reassuring, and I calmed down even more.

"There's not much of a wide variety of more common Pokemon around here, but I don't think that will be a problem around here," he told me right as a rustle sounded. "So, Cer, here one comes. If you keep your cool, then you've got a pretty good chance." He gave me a pat on the back and then stepped back a bit to give us a little more space.

"Perrrrsss," she purred, looking up at me, a determined look on her face. _I'm ready._

I nodded, and we left Shirou, heading towards the rustling grass.

Persia tensed right as the grass rustled again, and I flinched a little. Shirou was right; I needed to stay cool. I took a deep breath to calm myself. I could do this. I caught Britannia, after all. Though that was a accident...

I walked closer to the grass, and a dark purple feline leaped out, and Persia went to face it. I looked back at Shirou since I had no idea what that was.

"What kind of Pokemon is that, Shiu?" I asked him.

"Purrloin," he replied with a playful smirk. "They're common around this area. They're dark types, and known to be devious. So be careful or they'll steal your stuff, and they like to act cute."

"So, your first step is to weaken it, if you want a better chance of catching it," he told me, looking down at Persia, and then back up to me.

"Like I said, they're pretty tricky, so be sure to keep an eye on them," he advised pointing up ahead at the eying Purrloin. "Now try it out; you've got this."

The Purrloin ignored Persia's battle stance to sit down, and lick its paw rather cutely. But I forced myself to remember what Shirou said. I had to focus.

"Okay, we've got this," I said, to myself, my Persian, and Shiu. "Persia, try out Power Gem!"

The gem on her forehead began to glow, and tiny energy balls the shape of the gem hurled themselves at the Purrloin. The dark feline, however, leaped out of the way of the attack, and then unleashed a onslaught of Fury Swipes.

"Yikes! Counter with your own Fury Swipes!" I ordered, finally slipping into my battle mode, which I got from my dad.

Perisa's Fury Swipes hurt the Purrloin more so than it hurt her since she was the same type as the move. Seeing as the Pokemon was weakened, I decided to try out a Poke Ball. The device bounced off the middle of the Purrloin's head, and dragged it inside. It rocked back and forth until it beeped. I squealed happily, and rushed over to pick it up.

"We did it, Persia!" I exclaimed, beaming, jumping up and down. "We caught a Pokemon!"

"Perrrrsss," she mewed happily, beaming up at me.

I was so happy; I finally did something right in my life. My whole time with the Resistance, I hadn't felt worthy or up to par with them. And even in Littleroot Town, I felt like a loser at times. I had low self esteem. Maybe that's why Flax used me like that... Because I wanted to feel wanted. I wanted to feel loved.

For the first time in my life, I actually felt good about myself.

And without Shirou, I wouldn't have this feeling.

"Thank you so much, Shiu!" I exclaimed, and then proceeded to run up to him, and throw my arms around him, glomping him in a hug.

He laughed, and preceded to pick me up off me feet and spin around as I held onto him, making me giggle, and then set me back down with a still-present chuckle. I let him go, stumbling back slightly, giggling once more. I was so happy, probably the happiest I had been in a long, long time.

"See? You've got the hang of it already! That's your first piece of Unova right there, Cer," he told me, keeping one arm around my shoulders.

I liked this feeling.

"It's going to get more exciting as you get on. Take it from me," he said , leading me out of the tall grass with Persia and his Jolteon right behind us.

He let go of me, and faced me, shoving his hands into his pockets. "Don't forget to name it. Like I said, full names sound too formal; nicknames make you feel closer to someone."

I was so happy, I couldn't stop grinning. I finally did something right, all by myself! I know I've been repeating the same thing over and cover again, but it just meant so much to me. Shiu was right; I was getting the hang of things! It would take a while for me to catch up with everyone, but I could do this.

"Oooh, naming's so fun!" I exclaimed, releasing my new Purrloin, and Shirou laughed with me. I crouched down to get closer to it. I placed my hand on its head, and proceeded to heal it from its injuries. "There! All better!" I scratched him on the head; the healing allowed me to figure out its gender.

"I'm going to name you... Prussia!" I stood back up, and returned him to his Poke Ball.

"Whoa!" he suddenly exclaimed, and my head jerked over to look at him. His pale blue eyes were wide, staring at my hands. "What was that?"

I felt my cheeks heat up with embarrassment. Shoot, I forgot he didn't know. What if he thought I was a freak? What if he thought I was weird? I didn't know why, but I just felt the need of his approval. Of everyone's approval, acceptance.

Then he chuckled a bit, catching me by surprise. "It was cool! Do you have some kind of special power or something?" he asked enthusiastically.

I stared at him for a moment, silent. Then I cracked a smile, relieved that he thought it was neat.

"I can heal Pokemon! I can talk to them, too. I have what they call Viridian powers." I walked back over to him. "You know Viridian Forest in Kanto? Well, there's a legend that the forest chooses a baby born every decade or so in Viridian to be gifted with special powers. That's what I have. My sister has them, too. It runs in the family."

"That's awesome! You're even better with Pokemon than I thought, especially if you can talk to them. It's a shame we can't find people like you anymore; Kanto's not exactly best buds with us. They have such a cool place and they just waste it," he said with a disappointed expression, and then looked down at me with a smile. "But it's cool that you're pretty much one of the last of your kind!"

I beamed up at him, blushing at him. I didn't realize my hand had drifted up to my hair, and was twirling one of my curls again. I flushed some more, embarrassed, and forced my arm back down. Ugh, I hated when that happened!

"Thank you! Yeah, everything's pretty messed up," I said, frowning slightly. "I don't know as much as the others do, but from what I do know, everyone just pretty much hates Pokemon out there. They have no idea what they're missing..."

He nodded. "Yeah, it really sucks. I wonder what goes on in their heads." He paused, and grinned. "C'mon, let me walk you back to Striaton."

"All right!" I exclaimed. "Hang on, let me return Persia. People tend to stare at a Pokemon not from this region."

I returned my Persian to her Poke Ball, and put it away in my bag. Then Shirou walked me back to Striaton. The city was bustling as always. It was kind of overwhelming. I hoped not every city here was like that. I had always preferred rural areas.

"You know, hanging out with you reminds me of my days back as a newbie trainer. It's been a while since I've had such an excitable partner, so it's refreshing," he told me as we walked side-by-side through the city.

I blushed again; I'd been doing that lately, and I never was that much of a blusher. "Aw, thanks! Everyone's just really serious right now. We've been through a lot."

I sighed, and twirled one of my curls around my finger. "You know, Shiu, nobody really takes me seriously. They just think I'm a silly girl. I've only just joined the Resistance. I didn't even know I had family, or that I was from the past or anything! I still think it's all so crazy, and it's so hard to try to fit in with everyone else when they're all ready so... _together_. I feel left out a lot. And everything's just getting so _intense_ and _complicated_, and I'm just so _confused_ half the time! I feel like such a burden, so useless."

I suddenly realized I had just dumped everything that had been bothering me on him. "S-Sorry! I didn't mean to dump all that on to you! You're just... easy to talk to."

"Hey, don't worry about it!" he told me, ruffling my hair, giving me a reassuring grin. "You're not a burden, you're a great source of support. There aren't a lot of ecstatic girls like you, plus, I'm pretty sure half of the rest of the Resistance is as confused as you are."

I smiled, but fixed my hair by running my hand through it. I would normally nag someone for messing up my hair, but for some reason I didn't feel like it this time. Around Shiu, I just felt so... relaxed.

He returned my smile. "Your way of thinking is like Alan's," he said. "I know I'm bringing him up a lot, but the guy's basically been with me my entire life. He's really a downer, he never says anything uplifting anymore, it's all business, business, business. I guess I'm just the type to reach out to people like that."

He then shot me a playful smirk. "Or maybe I just think you're interesting. I like people like you."

I laughed. "I guess I'm more fun compared to most." I paused, and then added, "We should totally hang out more!"

My smile turned upside down when he mentioned Alan. I had noticed. He was so serious! "That must drive you crazy," I said. "He's really so obsessed with business?"

He laughed a little at my comment, though. "Well, it does on the inside. You've got about sixteen years of the guy being on the other end of the straight man—jumpy guy duo, and now he's suddenly the one making sure _you're _working." He let out a nervous laugh.

He scratched the back of his head slightly, and then continued. "Well, it's not much into business as it is just keeping everything in order. I'm supposed to be the one working, which I do, sometimes, but he's so fixated on making sure nothing messes up. So yeah, I guess you could say he's obsessive on it, but he has his reasons," he finished with a shrug and a half-smile.

I frowned slightly. Something must have happened to switch their roles. And a character changing event like that had to be majorly big. What _happened_?

He chuckled, then grinned, finally responding to my first comment. "Anyway, sounds like a plan to me!" He reached around into his backpack, and pulled out something. "Hold out your hand."

I blinked. "Um, okay." I held out my hand, wondering what he was up to.

He took my hand, and wrote down the digits of a phone number on it. He then clicked the pen back closed and put it back in his pack.

He turned back to me and pointed to my hand. "That's my Pokegear number; you can just call me up whenever you want!" he said before checking his watch.

"Well, I've got to get going soon. Hope to see you again soon, Cer! You were fun to talk to," he commented finally, and then gave me a last wave goodbye before heading off down the streets of Striaton.

I waved back, a smile on my face. I looked down at my hand. I would definitely be calling that number.

...

_January 12, 5001._

_(Rubin's POV)_

"Are you sure you're ready for this?"

I looked down at my childhood best friend—that I could remember, anyways—skeptically. She was eager and excited, all hyped up on coffee that I advised her not to drink. She was bouncing up and down on her heels, her hands clenched into fists, her scarlet eyes wide with furor.

"Yes!" she exclaimed. "We can totally do this, Rubes!"

I sighed. "All right, then. Let me get my things, first."

Once I was prepared to go outside, she grabbed me by the hand, and proceeded to drag me outside. I wasn't surprised at all; she was always like this. She didn't stop running until we were in front of the Gym. She finally released her grip on me. I rubbed my hand, flexing it; she had been squeezing it so hard it had started losing feeling. She bounded up to the door, but it opened first, and I grabbed her by the arm and yanked her back so she wouldn't collide with the person coming out.

It was a boy, around our age, if not younger. He had spiky, bright crimson hair, and matching eyes. He was wearing a waiter's uniform. He was rather short, standing at about Cerise's height.

"Whoa!" he exclaimed. "Sorry, dudes! I didn't mean to almost bump into you!"

"It's all right," I said, releasing Cerise. "We're here to see the Gym leader."

"We want to battle him!" Cerise exclaimed excitedly.

The boy grinned. "You've got perfect timing! The name's Pepper, and I'm one of the Gym leaders here! C'mon in!"

Wait, did he say Gym _leaders_?

"We do things differently here," Pepper explained as he led us inside. "There are three Gym leaders in total—Vervain, Basil, and me, Pepper. We each specialize in one of the three elements of the starter Pokemon—Water, Grass, and Fire. We do triple battles. All three of us battle three challengers at a time, though we mainly focus on the trainer whose starter is weak to ours. Also, you can only use your starter Pokemon. We do this to teach teamwork, which is what the newbie trainers that come to battle us usually need to learn."

That surprised me; I never thought of that before. It made perfect sense. Of course the Gyms would be different than they were in the past. The world was much different now. So much was at stake; the trainers had to be at their best.

We had to work together, no matter what our problems were.

...I had some changing to do.

"Hey, bros, we got two new challengers!" Pepper called.

"Ah, excellent," said a blue-haired boy. Well, he had to be in his twenties, so man. He seemed more refined than his fellow leader, with his hair arranged in a neat fashion. He was also wearing a waiter's uniform. "I am Vervain."

"Uh, welcome," said a green-haired boy who had to be about nineteen or so. He seemed slightly nervous; shy, perhaps? He also had a waiter's uniform on; that had to be their thing or something, which I found to be odd. "I'm, uh, Basil."

And they weren't alone, either.

"Ohmigosh!" Cerise squealed, making me wince. "Topaz! Crimmy! Indi! Goldy! Sapph! Navy! You're all here!"

Dear Arceus, no. I thought I escaped them.

"Hey Cer," Crimson greeted her before glaring at me. "Rubin."

At one time, I probably would have flinched. But I just nodded, acknowledging them, but otherwise staying silent. I didn't want to start anything, but he was practically begging me for a reason to kick my ass. I wasn't about to give him one.

"So, what are your starters?" Pepper asked as he lead us to where everyone was gathered.

"Swampert," I replied.

"Um, I don't have one," Cerise said Mareepishly.

"Oh, darn," Pepper said. "Well, there's still only one Grass type. Only three of you can battle us right now."

"I have decided the group, then," said Vervain. "Crimson, Topaz, and... Rubin."

Of course he'd choose me since Crimson was giving me death glares. This was all about team work. Of course, pick the three trainers who most likely seem to not get along.

"What?" Crimson demanded. "I can't work with him!"

And Crimson just confirmed that.

Vervain smiled wryly. "Exactly. You are the Resistance, yes? And you are commanders, also? How do you propose to defeat the Empire when you can't even work together amongst your own?"

We all knew that, but we needed someone to tell that to our faces.

"Alan called all the Gym leaders and told us about you," Pepper said.

"We are here to help you prepare for war the best we can," said Vervain. "Each Gym has a lesson awaiting for you."

"Thank you," Topaz said, and then, with a glare, to her brother, "We can work together, and we will. Don't make me turn it into a official order."

"Understood," I said.

"...Fine," Crimson said, relenting. "But I don't like it."

First, we removed our winter clothing, and handed our things to our friends to take. I took Sir's Poke Ball out of my bag before handing my stuff to Sapph and walking with Topaz and Crimson to the Gym's arena, while everyone else went to the stands that surrounded it.

This would be our first real battle in a long time.

I was so weak compared to everyone else—especially Topaz and her brother. My dislike for battling put me at a disadvantage; I couldn't be like that anymore. I had to be strong if I was to survive this war. I was a commander; I couldn't be weak. I hoped I could do this. I had to prove myself worthy of my title.

I made the decision, right then and there, while I stood next to Topaz, with Crimson on her other side, that I would get stronger.

"The main opponents are as follows: Pepper versus Topaz, Basil versus Rubin, and myself versus Crimson," said Vervain. "Remember—work as a team."

"Okay, let's go!" Pepper exclaimed, grinning, thrusting his fist into the air. "Simisear!"

"Simipour," said Vervain.

"Simisage," said Basil.

I had never seen the three Pokemon they released from their Poke Balls. They seemed to be some sort of elemental monkeys. Well, if we worked together, we could do it. I knew we could. We just had to set aside our problems.

"Let's do this, Fiero!" Crimson exclaimed, throwing his Poke Ball.

"Left stage, Sir!" I shouted, volleying my own Poke Ball.

"Go, Demeter!" Topaz proclaimed, hurling her Poke Ball towards the center of the arena.

The three Pokemon were released from the devices at the same time. Demeter was in the center, and let out a battle cry. Fiero was on the Venusaur's right, and roared fiercely, baring his fangs. Sir appeared on the Venusaur's left, and stayed silent; he was never the vocal type.

The battle was on.

"Waaait! Hold up! STOP!"

We all froze in place, and turned around to see Cerise waving at us frantically, her Pokegear in her hand.

"What now?" Topaz sighed.

"I want Shiu and Alan to see us battle!" she exclaimed, dialing a number. "They have to see how tough we are!"

Shiu? Oh, she meant Shirou. Wait, how'd she get his number? Well, she had been on her own for the most part yesterday, so I guess she must have bumped into him.

Crimson sighed, and ran a hand through his hair. His Charizard let out a annoyed growl, and sat himself on the ground, folding his wings. Sir sat down as well, and Demeter relaxed. Topaz flicked her bangs out of her eyes like she always did when she was annoyed.

"Hey, Shiu! It's Cerise! I know we just hung out yesterday, but I really, really, really would like it you and Alan came down to watch us battle in the Striaton Gym! Please? It'll be fun!"

There was silence as she listened to his response on the other end. Finally, she squealed, and jumped up in the air with glee.

"Yay! Thank you so much, Shiu!" She paused for a moment. "Okay! See you soon!" She hung up, and but the Pokegear away. "Okay, they're coming! And you can start now! Sorry to make you wait like that."

"It's all right, Cer," her brother replied. "But let's get this moving!"

"That's the spirit!" Pepper exclaimed. "Okay, Simisear, use Fire Blast on the Venusaur!"

"Simipour, show the Charizard Brine," said Vervain.

"And Simisage, let's go with Seed Bomb on the Swampert," said Basil.

The three Pokemon were faster than we anticipated. The Simisear leaped into the air, did a somersault, and hit Demeter with a blast of flames. The Venusaur cried out in pain, and slid back a few inches, her face contorted in pain. However, Fiero had speed on his side as well, and took to the air before the Simipour's Brine could reach him.

"Ice Beam, Sir!" I commanded, hoping to counter the seeds that were were thrown at the Swampert.

It worked, thank Arceus. But then the Simisear used Flame Burst, stopping the freezing beam of energy from hitting the Simisage. I silently cursed to myself; I had been doing that a lot as of late.

"Remember, you are a team," Vervain said. "Unify yourselves."

I looked over at my partners. Crimson's lips were pressed in a hard line, but he nodded, a determined look on his face. Topaz looked over at me, and I nodded as well, and for the first time in a very long time, she smiled at me. A beautiful smile that took my breath away.

I was such a fool, wasn't I?

We all turned to face our Pokemon. Fiero was up in the air, hovering, flapping his wings steadily. Demeter seemed to have sustained a burn, and her mouth was pressed into a firm line as she took the pain. Sir was crouching, silent, waiting for more commands.

The brothers' plan was now unfolding upon us.

"Crunch!" they all shouted at once.

"Aerial Ace, Fiero!" commanded Crimson.

"Demeter, Double Edge, now!" Topaz exclaimed.

"Hammer Arm, Sir!" I ordered.

The three Pokemon moved at once, and collided with the Gym leaders' Pokemon at the same time. Fiero slammed into the Simipour, sending it flying. Demeter turned her body at the last minute, slamming into the Simisear with her side. Sir lifted his arm and slammed it down on the Simisage's back, knocking it into the ground.

And the next thing that happened was... messed up.

Pepper ordered his Simisear to use Fire Blast on Demeter again. But the tired Pokemon was slow, and the Venusaur managed to step out of the way in time. And Topaz was behind her. She leaped out of the way, but was too slow, and a bit of flame licked the lower part of her shirt. And it caught on fire.

"Aaah! Sir, douse it!" I yelled frantically; it would be really bad if she got burned.

And if her shirt burned all the way off... That would be _really_ bad.

Very very bad.

Crap.

What was I _thinking_ about?

"Topaz! Are you okay?" Crimson demanded, rushing up to his sister after yelling for everything to stop.

"I'm fine!" she said; I couldn't see her from behind Demeter. "Really, I'm-"

"Holy Mew!" I heard him exclaim.

Okay, I had to find out what happened now. I headed over, walking around Demeter, to where they were standing. Topaz's back was to me, and Crimson was in front of her.

"Guys, what's-" I began, and then saw the problem. "-going...on..."

The lower half of her shirt had been burned off, revealing her stomach and hips. Her smooth skin was slightly red, obviously agitated from the burning cloth, but it didn't appear to be too serious. Last year it wouldn't have bothered me to see her like this. But it was affecting me now.

I couldn't take my eyes off the smooth, gentle slope of her hips that were most definitely not that pronounced a few months ago. I was overcome by a emotion I never felt before, and could not recognize. What was this feeling?

I just wanted to touch her, to kiss her, to hold her, to...

What was wrong with me? What was I thinking? _I_ didn't think like this. _Gold_ thought like this, not me. I was a good guy. A nice guy.

...Not so much the _nice_ lately, but you get the point.

Ugh, what was this? It needed to stop right now. But I knew it would never get out of my head now. Crap, I was screwed.

"Don't just stand there gawking! Move, we have this in the bag!"

Topaz's exclamation snapped me out of my daze. Her face was slightly pink, and when I looked up at her brother behind her, he shot me one of the worst glares I had ever seen before in my life, and this time, I did flinch. I was so overwhelmed with the sudden change in my feelings that I resorted back to my weak ways.

"Right," I said, trying to recover. "Sir, Muddy Water, let's go!"

"Solar Beam, Demeter!"

"Fiero, Heat Wave, now!"

Sir slammed his fists into the dirt, and water exploded up, rushing at the Simisear with a roar. The beam of light erupted from the flower on Demeter's back faster than I expected, fluxing towards the Simipour. A massive wave of flames shot out of Fiero's mouth, surging towards the Simisage. The attacks hit at once, causing a explosion. Smoke flew everywhere, and I had to cover my mouth with my sleeve to breathe. We coughed for clean air, blinded.

I was relieved when the air cleared. I coughed a couple more times, and then rubbed my eyes. I adjusted my hat, and then looked forward to see the aftermath of the intense attack we performed. I wasn't surprised at all to see all three of the Gym leaders' Pokemon out cold, but the leaders were. They must have never been beaten so easily, I guess.

"Whoa," Pepper breathed. "Wow! That was _awesome_!"

"That was... very good," said Vervain, astounded. "We have never had such a powerful battle before. You are very skilled."

"We have to be," Topaz said, and I agreed.

We returned our Pokemon, and met in the center of the arena. And then they noticed the destruction of Topaz's shirt.

"Oh, Reshiram!" Pepper shouted. "I am so sorry! Simisear did that, didn't he? Oh, man, I am so so _so_ sorry! This is all my fault! I will pay you back, I swear! I can't believe this happened again!"

...Again?

"It's okay, really," Topaz said, sweatdropping. "It's not like my whole shirt was burned off. It's no big deal, Pepper."

Ahahaha...

"No big deal?" Crimson exclaimed, finally able to let out his fury. "You're burned and half naked!"

"No, I'm not," she said. "Stop over exaggerating, Crim. I'll be fine; I can heal myself."

"Okay, whatever, but do you really want all these guys, some _total strangers_, seeing you like this?" he demanded.

"Crimson, the same thing happens at the beach," she said, ever so calm. "It's not a big deal."

"Yes, it is!"

"Crim, come on, that's enough." Indigo had come over, which relieved me. Crimson was about to flip out and try to kill someone or something.

"No-" he began.

She grabbed him by the arm, and turned to drag him away. "Sorry about this; he gets upset easily. You can give his badge to Topaz."

"Indi, I'm not done yet!" he protested as she began to pull him away.

"Too bad," she said, and proceeded to remove him from the situation.

I turned my gaze from them to the rest of the group. Gold was snickering, and Sapph was snapping at him, as per usual. I was still pretty surprised they were together after she broke his nose; I had to give that boy some credit for being tolerant. Navy was totally oblivious to the situation, eating something he must have gotten from the cafe. Cerise looked embarrassed for her sister, Shirou looked unaffected, and Alan... He was wincing, looking away.

Hm...

I pushed it out of my mind; I needed to focus.

Vervain cleared his throat. "That was a very marvelous battle. I have to say I haven't had that much fun in quite a long time."

"Um, yes," Basil agreed.

"So, I am pleased to say you have learned unity," said Vervain. "And I'm pleased to present you the Trio Badge."

...

_(Topaz's POV)_

It was nighttime, so Sapph, Indi, and I crashed in our shared room in the Pokemon Center. Today had been very eventful, and I was exhausted physically and emotionally. So, to calm myself down and ease the pain from my burns, I took a cold shower. It helped me snap out of the daze I seemed to be in, and cleared my head.

The way Rubin looked at me today... sent shivers down my spine... in a good way, if that made any sense. But it still was slightly frightening in a way, because I wasn't used to seeing him like that. It even confused me; he was supposed to be angry at me, hate me even. And that look was most definitely not hate or anger. It was something else entirely.

What was going on?

I was sitting on my bed in the room, combing the snarls out of my hair before braiding it, when Sapph came out of the bathroom from her own shower. Indi had taken the first shower, and was already done with her hair, sitting on her bed reading something, leaning up against the pillows, wearing a tank top and pajama shorts. Sapph's hair was messy, and she had thrown on a simple t-shirt and gym shorts. I also had Raiden out, who was curled up on a extra pillow, faking sleep.

"Gah," Sapph groaned, throwing herself down on her bed face first. She rolled onto her back and glared at the ceiling. "This is going to take _forever_."

"No duh," I said, flipping my wet hair back, and going to comb the other side. "Of course it is."

Indigo shut her book, and set it on the nightstand between my bed and hers. "Today was... eventful."

"That's a understatement," Sapph snorted. "Dude, did you see the look on my brother's face when you lost your shirt, Topaz?"

"Yes," I said slowly. "Why?"

"He was flipping out during lunch," she continued. "So I took him aside to find out what the hell was wrong."

"And?" I prompted, setting down my comb to split my hair so I could braid it.

"He wouldn't tell me, but I can tell enough," she said. "I think he's finally realizing what a idiot he's been. About time, I say."

"That reminds me," Indigo said, shifting in her seat. "I've been meaning to ask you, Topaz... Why haven't you tried getting him back?"

I blinked, confused. "What do you mean? Like gone after him?"

"Yeah."

I sighed as I began to braid my hair. "Have you seen how he's been? I can't even talk to him without him insulting me."

"Well, he seemed pretty civil today," Indi said.

I snorted. "Only because of the battle."

"Ugh, stop being so stubborn!" Sapph snapped. "You both drive me _insane_! Rubin has calmed down, and I think he's in a thinking mood now, so just take a chance! Talk with him tomorrow before he and Cerise leave for Nacrene. You have to take a chance, Topaz. _Everyone_ knows you both still like each other, so you should stop being a idiot, too."

I finished braiding my hair, and tied it, then let it fall against my back. I pursed my lips. She had a point. I probably could put more effort into at least becoming friends again. I mean, I would prefer if we got back together; I missed him so much. I pulled up my knees and wrapped my arms around my legs.

"Okay," I said softly. "I'll try."

...

_January 13, 5001._

The next day, I got up super early in hopes of catching Rubin. I had thought over what to say that night, and I felt pretty confident. I was ready. I could do this. We could work this out. The only downside on getting up early was that Raiden was cranky.

I finished putting on all my winter clothes, and then left the room with Raiden; I left my bag behind; I didn't need all my Pokemon for this task. First, I checked the cafe for my sister and him. They weren't there, so I went to the front desk to ask the nurse.

They already left.

No no, I couldn't give up. So I went to see if I could catch up with them. Raiden raced after me as I hurried down the street once outside the Pokemon Center, my boots crunching in the freshly fallen snow. Once I discovered they weren't still in Striaton, I decided to check out the next route.

I would have searched farther, but the wind started whipping up, and snow started falling hard. My new Pokegear rung, and I answered it. It was my worried brother; he told me to give up and come back; a nasty snowstorm was coming, and it would be bad if we were caught in it.

So I had to head back. I had to give up.

I just hoped they were safe and out of the storm...

* * *

><p><strong>ANOTHER EARLY UPDATE. WITH A SUPER LONG CHAPTER.<strong>

**So.**

**MEZZOFORTE: the super fluffy ship between Shirou and Cerise, my new OTP. I swear their cuteness will kill me someday. I LOVE THOSE TWO TO DEATH.**

**You got to see inside Rubin's head today. He's, uh, having issues... Ahahaha... *cough/hack***

**KUMMERN IS COMING BACK TO MY HEART. BUT GOLDENSOUL IS STILL STUCK IN THERE. AND GUYS, YOU'RE NOT HELPING EITHER. STOP IT.**

**And stop picking on Rubin. Seriously. You rather have me keep him a spineless, weak boy who has to be saved by his girlfriend all the time when he himself is supposed to be a commander? I don't think so. You guys are going to like the mature Rubin. HIS SWEETNESS DOES COME BACK. Heck, he's more affectionate AFTER his character development.**

**Don't ask about Opal and Mica. It's a onesided ship on Mica's part. IT'S A LONG AND AWKWARD STORY. Opal flips tables when she finds out. **

**AND I CAN'T GO GOLDENSOUL BECAUSE THAT WOULD MESS UP EVERMORE AND THEN AMBER WOULD NO LONGER EXIST WHICH MEANS NORTH-SOUTH WOULD NO LONGER EXIST WHICH MEANS I'D HAVE TO REDO THE WHOLE FREAKING STORY. AND. I. HAVE. TO. HAVE. NORTH-SOUTH.**

**Anyways.**

**Now you guys understand why we can't go GoldenSoul.**

**But Kummern gets really really fluffy, so look forward to it. REALLY REALLY FLUFFY, MUAHAHA.**

**I need to stop these long author's notes. **

**WE'RE PAST 250 REVIEWS, YEAH. LET'S GET TO 300 NEXT. **

**And the caps. I need to stop the caps.**

**Review! **


	31. Ch 29: To Normalize

**FOREVERMORE**

**~Part Three Of The Forever Trilogy~**

**Chapter 29  
><strong>

**To Normalize  
><strong>

_January 15, 5001._

_(Fiori's POV)  
><em>

"Let's go into this cave!" I said, turning back to face my companion.

Grey's expression was blank as ever. It drove me nuts, how he never showed any emotion. He usually talked more and relaxed around me, but ever since that encounter with the admins he'd been acting strange. Something was bothering him. I wanted to know what, but I doubted he'd tell me.

"Why?" he asked.

"To explore, of course," I replied. "Besides, I need more Pokemon, and there might be a good one in there."

He sighed, and stuffed his hands into his pockets. "Fine."

I grinned. "All right, let's go! C'mon, Kitty!"

The Skitty mewed, and followed me inside the cave. It was dark, of course, but not enough to blind us. It painted everything with a gray tint. It was oddly silent; the only sounds were dripping water, waves rippling up against stone, and our footsteps.

"Be on the lookout," I said, looking around. "Who knows what's in here."

I glanced behind me to make sure Grey was following. He had released Squirrel, who was now perched on his shoulder. The darkness made it difficult to see his handsome face, though I could see the white of his Pachirisu perfectly fine. I turned back around and walked to the shoreline, and eyed the water. I pondered what was under the gently rolling waves. I kicked the surface, spraying water everywhere. Then, suddenly, a Poliwag leaped out.

A Poliwag, huh? With good training, it could be tough.

Well, it looked like I found my new Pokemon.

"Go, Kitty!" I exclaimed, pointing to the young Pokemon.

She leaped forward, facing off with the Poliwag. She hissed at it, baring her fangs. Then the Poliwag flinched slightly, but steeled itself, looking determined. That was the kind of courage I was looking for in another teammate. This was really good.

Due to Kitty's high leveling, we'd have to go easy. I would have to be careful. The idea of actually trying not to knock out a Pokemon in battle seemed almost silly to me after all these years.

"Ice Beam!" I ordered.

The temperature dropped even more around us, and a beam of icy energy shot out of the Skitty's mouth. The Poliwag was fast, and leaped out of the way, but its tail still got hit by the attack. I was shocked to see it collapse, almost knocked out. Arceus, I forgot how strong Kitty was.

I took a Poke Ball out of my bag. I stared at it for a second. Should I dare use it like I used to? Well, I decided to. I dropped the Poke Ball, and expertly kicked it, sending it flying at the struggling Poliwag. The device bounced off off the swirl on its belly, which was the target spot Mom had taught me, and the Poliwag was dragged inside.

My hands clenched into fists as I impatiently waited for the capture to be complete. I was so involved with this I didn't notice Grey had walked up to join us until I glanced over at my right. I could see his face slightly better, but still couldn't read his expression. When I looked back to the Poke Ball, it was done shaking; the capture was successful.

"Woot, we did it!" I cheered, running up to pick up the device. I whirled back around to face Grey, a grin on my face. "This is my first new teammate since... four years ago."

"And when did you quit battling?" he asked.

I grimaced. "Three years ago."

"Will you ever tell me _why_?"

This was one thing I didn't like talking about. I was not fond of my past, especially when it came to my brothers. Especially Am. I hated thinking about it, much less talking about it. I wasn't angry at Goldy for leaving; I remembered him begging me to help him train Phano to get stronger, and I remembered asking him why, and him telling me why—a reason that was obviously not going on now due to the memory loss. But Am... He left, he abandoned us. Dad, Mom, me, our little sister Poppy. I couldn't forgive him for that.

I bit my bottom lip, and looked down at the Poke Ball in my hand, and the injured Poliwag inside. "I can't. Not yet." I looked back up at him. "Sorry."

I couldn't see his face, but he probably narrowed his eyes or something. I knew him well enough.

"We should go back outside," he said after a moment of silence.

I nodded, and then remembered he probably couldn't see me. "Right."

We headed back outside. The blizzard that stormed us in two days ago had covered the land with a thick layer of white snow. It was cold—colder than it had ever been so far. But we had to keep trudging on. We had to get stronger. It was the only way to stop Synis, the creep who took my family away from me. My boots crunched in the snow as I walked; Kitty had returned to her spot in the top of my backpack.

We stopped at a cluster of boulders. I brushed the snow off before heaving myself up on it. I winced as the freezing rock sent cold through my jeans. Arceus, it felt like ice.

I released the Poliwag and immediately began tending to its injuries. Grey took out his Pokedex and told me the information about my new Pokemon. I wracked my brain for a suitable name for the little guy. It took a moment or two, but I figured it out.

"Your name is Caecilian!" I declared.

The Poliwag let out a happy cry, and I grinned. Yep, things were getting good.

But things were always great with Grey around.

...

_January 18, 5001._

_(Grey's POV)_

We were slightly behind on the Gym battling schedule due to the blizzard, but we were still making good time. Right now time was essential; it was only a matter of time before Synis attacked us again, though I had to wonder if he'd take the risk of angering Unova.

Anyways, Fiori was really getting into it. Her Poliwag had already evolved into a Poliwhirl. She really was enjoying battling. It made me happy to see her like this. She was taking her promotion seriously, which was what we needed. She was going to be a great commander.

I honestly did my best to talk more, to open up. I did manage to get some of her past out of her; her real name was actually Iolite, but she didn't like it, so she came up with her own nickname, what everyone now called her. She was a successful trainer, just like I assumed, and had many trophies back at home from before she quit. And she loved to cook, which was already obvious, so I let her do all of that.

I told her just about anything she asked about me. Except for my time as a admin. I was not proud of anything I had done during my time with the Government. I was disgusted with myself, ashamed. It pained me even to think about it. And it was all being thrown back in my face, especially due to our recent encounters with the admins.

Flax seemed to be especially fond of bringing up my secrets, but I had a feeling that he knew something I didn't. But I guess it wasn't that important because Navy would have told me.

"C'mon, let's go," Fiori said, sliding out from the booth in front of me in the table we were eating breakfast at in the Pokemon Center. "The Gym awaits!"

I stood, and we put our coats and other winter clothing items on before heading outside. I stuffed my hands into my pockets as we walked around. Nacrene was still pretty small, mainly consisting of old warehouses, even after all these years. The Gym was still a museum, too, and we had heard that they had stuff dating back from when my father was battling Team Plasma.

Fiori pushed open the door, and I followed her inside. We were greeted by the men behind the front desk. The museum was packed with artifacts of all kinds. The most striking had to be the dragon skeleton, which was about the size of Dragon, if not slightly smaller.

"This place hasn't changed much," Fiori said, looking around. "They've gotten a few new things, though."

I stayed silent, content to follow her around and let her look. We even came across a old photograph hanging on the wall that showed all the Pokedex holders. Visitors noticed how similar I looked to Black, and began to point and whisper, so we hastily moved on. Suddenly, she gasped, and rushed over to a glass box that contained a black stone resting on a velvet cushion. I followed her over.

"They have the Dark Stone!" she exclaimed, her pink eyes lightening up with excitement. "Do you know what this means? We can wake up Zekrom!"

So this was the Dark Stone, where the legendary Pokemon Zekrom slept, the partner of my father. I pursed my lips. The idea was very tempting.

"No," I said at last. "We can do this without a legendary's help, unless Synis has his hands on one, which I doubt. This is our battle. We shouldn't bring them into this."

My words must have surprised her, for she looked up with me with a shocked expression. But then she nodded, accepting what I said.

"I understand. You're right. Well, at least we have Zekrom to fall back on."

"If he finds a suitable partner," I reminded her.

"Oh, don't be so pessimistic," she chided me, poking my cheek. "Now let's go get the Basic Badge!"

...

The Gym leader was a thirty-year-old woman by the name of Tema. She reminded me of Lenora, being on the hefty side and having dark skin and dark, dark blue hair. She was very friendly, and pleased to see us. Apparently it was true that Alan called all the Gym leaders to tell them about us. I guess that was a good thing.

We discussed who would go first, and it was decided that Fiori would have the first battle. I didn't mind at all, really. But first Tema had some questions for us.

"So, what are your rankings in the Resistance?" she asked.

"Commander," Fiori replied with a grin, and Kitty mewed.

"General," I responded.

Her eyes grew wide with surprise. "Oh my goodness! You're the cream of the crop, aren't you?"

"So we've been told," I said. "Synis thinks so, at least."

A frown formed on her face. "The president? You've met him?"

I grimaced. "Yes, I have."

"I haven't, though," Fiori said. "Not that I mind."

I really did not like the way this conversation was headed. Tema seemed to notice this, though, thank Arceus.

"Well, we should get to the battle," she said. "Come on, Fiori!"

The two women went out onto the arena, and I sat down in the stands. Every Gym seemed to have a arena for battling, which was different from the past, as Fiori had told me. I wasn't surprised when Viper released himself; he wanted to see Fiori in action as well.

"All right!" said Tema. "This will be a two-on-two battle. Only the challenger is allowed substitutions. Understood?"

"Gotcha!" Fiori said, nodding.

Tema smiled. "Good. Now let's go, Stoutland!"

I was surprised that I recognized the Pokemon. Apparently that part of my memories had not been erased, which was rather odd, since the others didn't know all the Pokemon. Maybe it was because I was a Unovan. It still made me curious, though.

"Caecilian, you're up!" Fiori announced, releasing her Poliwhirl.

I was surprised that she chose him, since he was so weak compared to the rest of her team. But I supposed she had a purpose—to level him up even further. And that was wise, especially since he needed to be high leveled to survive the war.

"You may go first," Tema told her.

She nodded. "Caecilian, use Hypnosis!"

The Poliwhirl sent translucent waves at the Stoutland, and it collapsed, falling into a deep sleep. I saw what she was doing now. She had to be a master of strategy; I was impressed. I couldn't believe she had been hiding all of this from us for all this time.

"Ah, Stoutland!" said Tema. "Hang in there!"

"Now use Body Slam!" Fiori commanded, her voice firm.

I watched as the Poliwhirl tackled the sleeping canine, sending it sliding back a few inches. It didn't wake up at all, but it was apparent barely any damage was done. This seemed to frustrate Fiori.

"Okay, Caecilian, return!" she said, calling him back to his Poke Ball. "Dragon, you're up!"

It was weird having a Pokemon that had the same name as hers. But her Dragon was a Hydreigon, not a Dragonite. The three-headed beast let out a snarl as it appeared, baring its fangs. Tema looked surprised to see such a Pokemon, which I guess was okay, seeing as it was so difficult to raise a Deino into a Hydreigon.

"Dragon Rush!" Fiori commanded seeing as the Stoutland was still snoozing.

The Hydreigon rushed at the Stoutland, his body becoming outlined with what appeared to be a blue version of Aerial Ace. The attack hit, and Tema's Stoutland was knocked out. The older woman looked genuinely surprised by the turn of events.

"Impressive," she said as she returned her fallen Pokemon. "You are the leaders of the Resistance, after all."

Tema wasn't the only one impressed; Arceus, Fiori was _good_. She would give me a hard time in battle if we ever got the chance to duke it out. And now I did want to battle her.

"However, my Watchog won't be as easy to defeat!"

Again, I recognized Watchog. Another Unovan Pokemon I knew. Maybe being in my home region was affecting my memories. That had to be it.

"Watchog, Hyper Fang," Tema ordered.

"Dodge it with Fly, Dragon!" Fiori commanded, her voice resonant.

The Hydreigon was already in the air, but it pumped its wings and soared higher into the air, avoiding the grounded Watchog's violent attack. Dragon snickered a raspy chuckle, a calm smirk on his face. I almost smiled. Fiori's Pokemon had to miss battling.

Tema gave her Watchog another command, which was completely useless since Dragon was still in the air. The Hydreigon tucked in his wings, and dove down towards his opponent with wicked speed, slamming into the Pokemon with force. Dust went flying, blinding us.

Viper hissed from his spot beside me, and I glanced at him. He didn't seem to be impressed by the Gym leader at all. In fact, the Serperior looked bored.

When everything was clear, it was obvious that the battle was over. The Watchog was out for the count. I was again surprised; Fiori's Dragon's level had to be in the nineties, then, to be able to defeat a Gym leader's Pokemon so handily.

"Well I'll be," Tema said, returning her Watchog. "I've never been beaten like that before. You are most definitely commander material!"

Fiori grinned. "Thanks!"

And so Fiori earned the Basic Badge from Tema. The Gym leader's team was so whooped from the battle, my match with her was postponed until the next day. That was fine with me; I doubted the battle would be much of a challenge for me since Fiori had such a easy time.

But it was a good thing that things were easy.

Or maybe Fiori was just amazing.

* * *

><p><strong>This is shorter than what I would have liked, but whatever. And it seems icky to me, but whatever.<br>**

**SECOND GYM DOWN, SIX MORE TO GO. THEN THE EPIC-NESS THAT IS THE REST OF THE SECOND ARC. And then the third arc. Which is... INTENSE.**

**Anyways, I hoped you enjoyed the budding ForestFairy! I loved being able to finally dive into Fiori's past. And I hoped I did her POV good, haha. **

**HAPPY LEAP YEAR DAY THING.**

**Wow, Navy has more fans than Jewel and Grey. x.x Man, you guys sure like him. But that's cool. Because Navy's awesome.**

**So I should tell you about the next thing coming up in this arc. There will be a time skip to May after the Gym challenges. Why? Because I need warm weather here for the good stuff to happen. And, well, EVERYTHING revolves around birthdays. A certain character's birthday is the trigger to all of hell being let loose. And I'm not telling you who yet. BUT. EVERYTHING. REVOLVES. AROUND. HIS/HER. BIRTHDAY. EVERYTHING.**

***cough***

**Review!  
><strong>


	32. Ch 30: To Beautify

**FOREVERMORE**

**~Part Three Of The Forever Trilogy~**

**Chapter 30  
><strong>

**To Beautify  
><strong>

_January 21, 5001._

_(Cyan's POV)  
><em>

Pinwheel Forest was driving me mad.

Bug Pokemon were everywhere. Now bug types really didn't bother me; they were practically harmless, though I was sure if I ever told that to Viola she'd blow up on me. And the bugs here were extremely weak and low leveled. They couldn't do anything to us.

But Jewel was absolutely _terrified_ of them. Anything we came across a bug, she would shriek and start flipping out, and then come running to me for protection, and wouldn't calm down until I had Charizard knock the poor Pokemon out. At first, I didn't mind. But then it happened every five minutes.

This was going to be a long day.

I was surprised that bug Pokemon were even out in this weather; we were in the middle of winter, for Arceus's sake. All the bugs should be hibernating through the cold. But they were out and about. Unova sure did have a lot of weird looking Pokemon, I had to admit.

We were walking through the final stretch of land before we reached Skyarrow Bridge, which would lead us into Castelia City. Jasper was pretty excited about actually being able to explore the big city this time; he, along with Esmeralda, wanted to go sightseeing. I supposed that was all right.

We climbed up onto the side viewing area. My companions gasped at the sight; we could see the bridge go on and on, fading in the distance, and then the skyline of the city before us. Jewel ran towards the edge, and leaned over the railing to get a better look. We followed her, and I placed myself on her left side.

"It's so beautiful," she said, her reddish brown eyes wide with amazement, as she looked up at me. "I can't believe the bridge is still standing after all these years."

"Technology," I said with a shrug. "If N's castle's still standing, why not Skyarrow Bridge?"

"True," she admitted, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "I've just... never seen anything like this."

I frowned slightly, looking down at her. "Synis really kept you sheltered, didn't he?"

She bit her bottom lip rather cutely, and nodded. "He always said he didn't want me to end up like my mom. Something bad happened to her, but I have no idea what. He always refused to tell me. I think it has something to do with why he never let me around the admins without him being present, besides Karen, that is." She paused, and looked back out to the cityscape. "I think he really loved her."

As always, Jewel told me more than she told Esmeralda or Jasper or anyone else about her past. I had no idea why she chose me to dump this all on, but if it made her feel better, then I was all ears. She was still very timid, but she was slowly coming out of her shell.

"Synis love someone?" I scoffed. "The guy's a psychopath. Nobody as crazy and evil as him could love someone."

Her grip on the railing tightened. "He's not crazy... all the time, anyway. He has a... problem. And just because he's evil doesn't mean he was always like that."

She seemed to really believe that, so I wasn't about to question her about it anymore. I shoved my hands into my pockets. "If you say so, Jewel."

"Come on, guys!" Jasper called.

We rejoined him and Esmeralda, and then headed into the gate. The receptionist lady greeted us, and we responded in turn. We left the gate, and stepped out onto the bridge. It was much colder higher up, and the view was even more breathtaking.

It took us several minutes to cross the Skyarrow Bridge on foot. Thanks to all the traveling on foot, it took no effort. The beauty of the bridge, along with the amazing views it gave us, made it even more worth it. Jewel looked really happy, which made me happy.

We left the bridge, and immediately went to the Pokemon Center. Well, we tried to, navigating the gigantic metropolis. It took us a full half a hour to find the center. By then, we were tired mainly from being out in the cold, not to mention starving.

But after healing our Pokemon, Jasper wasn't about to let us rest.

"I heard there's this great cafe somewhere in a alley," he said. "We should go check it out and get something to eat!"

"A-Alley?" Jewel stammered.

"Why would a cafe be in a alley of all things?" Esmeralda asked incredulously.

"Who knows?" I said with a shrug. "Unovans are weird."

That, of course, got me some looks. It was obvious we weren't from the region; our accents were different from those here. I had a Kanto accent, as did Jewel. Jasper's was Sinnoh, and Esmeralda's was of Hoenn. I wondered if Unova knew about the Resistance yet. They would eventually.

"Come on guys," Jasper sighed. "It's not like there's gangs here. Even if there were, we're very capable of handling ourselves."

"G-Gangs?" Jewel gasped, her eyes wide.

"Ever heard of the Aqua Gang?" Esmeralda asked. "It's a crude imitation of Team Aqua back in Hoenn. They're a nasty piece of work."

"We're in Unova," I said. "I doubt there's any gangs; everyone's so happy-go-lucky here. Nobody here would hurt a lost Growlithe. Unovan's are odd."

Jasper rolled his eyes at me. "That's because they know how to enjoy life here, and they have Pokemon. Pokemon make everything better."

Jewel stilled seemed skeptical about going to the cafe, but we all agreed in the end to go there. Luckily for us, the alley where this cafe was, was right nearby the Pokemon Center. It took us only five minutes to find the place, which was a relief, since we were starving.

I opened the door to let the girls inside, and then Jasper. The bell on the door rang when it clicked shut. The cafe was small and warm, but very welcoming. There were round tables set up throughout the room, and there were musicians around playing gentle, peaceful music.

"See?" said Jasper, turning back around to face us. "No gangs. This place is nice."

He led the way, then, and we followed him to a table. I pulled out a chair for Jewel to sit down, and then sat down in my chair myself. Moments later, a waiter came to give us menus. We examined our choices quietly; out of the corner of my eye, I saw that Jewel was still nervous about something. She really needed to relax.

"Wow, they really have some great food here," Esmeralda said. "Do you know any of these recipes, Jaz?"

"A couple," he said. "I don't often use them, though."

"Ohhh, I don't know what to choose," she sighed, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

I continued to look over my choices, trying to decide what to get. They were all good; it was nearly impossible to pick. They all sounded so good. How was I supposed to choose?

"Cyan..."

I looked back up at Jewel. "What?"

"You... You said that, when you were younger, you used to play guitar," she said.

"Yeah," I said, confused on how this had to do with anything.

"Um... That guy over there has a guitar... I just wanted to... you know, hear you play."

"...Jewel, it's been years since I last touched a guitar."

"I just wanted to hear you..." she said, her face falling. "Just once."

I sighed, and set down my menu. Jasper and Esmeralda had caught onto our conversation. Em's eyes brightened up, and she got that look she always got when she had a idea. Dear Arceus, that was not good.

"You should play for us, Cyan!" she said. "You're really good, right? I want to hear, too!"

I sighed, and pinched the bridge of my nose. "If you so insist, then ask to borrow a guitar yourself. I'm not about to get up."

She glared at me, puffing out her cheeks. "You're too much like your father, Cyan. But I _will_ do it myself."

The girl hopped out of her chair, and walked right up to the guy with the acoustic guitar, and I facepalmed right as Jasper smiled Mareepishly. Esmeralda could be so pesky sometimes, but she was still my friend, no matter how annoying she could get.

I was surprised when the man agreed, and handed her the guitar. She returned to our table, a smug smile on her face. She held out the guitar to me.

"Told you I'd get it."

I scowled at her. "You are a pesky, pesky girl, Esmeralda."

She laughed, amused about something. "Whatever you say, Cyan. But you _have_ to play for us now."

"Please," said Jewel, a pleading look on her pretty face.

"C'mon, Cy, it can't be that bad," said Jasper.

I sighed, and pushed back my chair. "Fine," I said, taking the guitar from Esmeralda.

"Yes!" she cheered before plopping back down in her chair next to Jasper.

I rolled my eyes at her as I set the guitar down on my lap. I checked to make sure it was tuned, just in case the man who owned it wasn't doing it properly. Once I was sure everything was in place, I ran through a bunch of songs inside my head, trying to choose what to play.

Finally, I came up with one. I cleared my throat, catching everyone's attention at our table, and began to play. It wasn't so bad after all. I still had it. I probably could have done better if I had been practicing, but that didn't really matter. Once I was finished, I looked back up at everyone.

Jewel, Jasper, and Esmeralda were staring at me with wide, amazed eyes.

"What?" I snapped.

Jewel flushed. "That... That was amazing, Cyan..."

"Yeah!" Jasper exclaimed, grinning. "Why did you ever quit?"

"I knew it!" Esmeralda cheered. "You can sing, too, right?"

"You might have gotten me to play guitar, but there is no way in hell you're going to get me to sing."

"Aaaw! You're no fun, Cyan!"

...

_January 22, 5001. _

_(Jasper's POV)_

The next day, we split up in pairs. Jewel wanted to do some more training, and asked Cyan to work with her, and he agreed. They went off to do their own thing, leaving me with Em. I didn't mind at all; Em was a joy to hang out with. She wanted to some more sightseeing in Castelia, and I agreed.

So we bundled up in our winter clothes, and headed out. I couldn't help but wish that Terro wasn't so big so I could let him out; but he was a Torterra now and took up way too much space. My other Pokemon were still too immature to be let out in the public.

I let Esmeralda do the leading around this time. The city was huge, and I was pretty sure we would get lost. But if I had to get lost with anyone, it would be Em.

A cold wind blew by, sending air rushing into my face. The aroma of freshly baked goods overcame me, and my stomach growled. It smelled mostly like cakes, so we were probably close to a cake shop. Em turned around to face me, her green eyes bright.

"Do you smell that?" she asked, and I nodded. "Cake! Come on, let's find out where it's coming from!"

She took my hand, and proceeded to drag me along with her. Then, moments later, she released me, and bounded up to a window. She gasped, pressing her hands up against the glass. I closed the distance between us, and looked inside the window.

"Look at all those cakes!" she exclaimed, her eyes wide with amazement.

Behind the window was a display case of all different kinds of cakes. Each was its own work of art; great care had been taken to ice them with articulate designs. They were indeed amazing; I probably couldn't have done a better job myself.

"They're beautiful," I said. "Whoever iced them sure took their time."

"We have to go inside," she said. "I want to see what else they have!"

She took my hand again, and proceeded to drag me inside. It smelled even more wonderful in the shop, and the warmth made it even more better. I loosened up my scarf and pulled off my gloves as Esmeralda bounded in further, excited by all the food. I followed her.

"This is all so amazing," she said once I reached her. "This is making me hungry!"

I laughed lightly. "Well, maybe I can whip something up back at the Center. But you'll have to buy something here."

She sighed, and waved me off. "I know, I know!" She paused, and her face lightened up with a idea. "Hey, why don't you ask if you could bake something here?"

"Em, that's crazy," I said. "You can't go around asking stuff like that. We'd still have to pay."

"Fine, I guess I'll just buy something," she said, looking around. "Just a slice will do, I guess."

She headed off to the front counter, and I followed her. We both bought a slice of cake, and then went to sit down to eat at a table. I wasn't surprised when Laxo, my Munchlax, released himself from his Poke Ball. He proceeded to beg me for food. I laughed, and broke off a piece of my cake for him. He happily accepted it from me, and munched on it greedily. I noticed some of the other people in the shop were staring at us; that made sense; Munchlax weren't from Unova.

"It's rude to stare," Em said. "Even if it's a rare Pokemon."

"I know," I said. "But they don't know any better."

She sighed, and shook her head at me. "You're too nice, Jasper, you know that?"

I laughed. "Yeah, I get that a lot."

...

_January 23, 5001. _

_(Jewel's POV)_

I was so nervous, even though I had already battled two Gym leaders and had defeated them. But this Gym had _bugs_, and I hated them. I had no idea how I was going to deal with my phobia and win at the same time. It all seemed impossible to me.

"You'll be fine," Cyan reassured me as he opened the door to the Gym to let us all in. "It's just another Gym battle."

I stayed silent as we all walked inside; the Gym was like a showcase. There were paintings on the walls, and they looked absolutely amazing. I couldn't help but stare in awe. I had never seen artwork like this before in my life. Words could not describe them.

We exited the hall of paintings, and entered what must have been the battle arena. It was similar to the Striaton and Nacrene arenas, but it was much more colorful, and the ground was lined with green grass. It was much more inviting.

"Wow, this place is cool," said Esmeralda.

"Most definitely," Jasper agreed as we looked around.

"Welcome, welcome!"

We looked to see a young man approaching us, probably in his early twenties. He had neat, longish brown hair, and green eyes. He was thin and tall, and was wearing a green dress jacket and matching pants, with a white dress shirt and dark green ascot.

"My name is Vidar, and I am the Castelia Gym leader," he said with a friendly smile. "I take it you're here to challenge me?"

"That's right," said Cyan. "I'm Cyan, and this is Jewel, Jasper, and Esmeralda."

Jasper gave a friendly wave, and Esmeralda said hi. I stayed silent, my nervousness beginning to get to me. Oh no, what if I couldn't do it? What if I failed? I couldn't stand to be a failure. I remembered when I first got Cookie, how hard Karen pushed me to train, telling me I would be pathetic otherwise. That was the woman who raised me, along with Flax, Maroon, Navy, Verdant, and Pink.

"Ah, you must be from the Resistance!" he said, and Cyan nodded. "Well, it's a honor to meet you. Who's going first?"

The words came rushing out of my mouth before I could stop myself. "I-I am!"

Cyan, Jasper, and Esmeralda gave me shocked looks. I felt my face heat up with embarrassment.

"Um... I mean... I'd like to go first..."

"Of course!" said Vidar. "Let us begin!"

I took a deep breath, and followed him out on the field. My nerves were really starting to act up now; my hands were starting to sweat and get jittery. I did my best to calm down, telling myself it was no big deal, I could do this. I could do this.

Vidar released a Scolipede, probably one of the most terrifying out of all the bug Pokemon in the world. I nearly screamed from just looking at it. But I bit my tongue, forcing myself to stay quiet. I squeezed my eyes shut, and took a deep, calming breath. When I reopened them, I took out a Poke Ball, and released my Flareon.

Vidar seemed surprised to see such a Pokemon; I guess Eeveelutions weren't common in Unova? But the Champion, Shirou, had one. But I pushed that out of my mind, trying to focus, and ignore the fact that our opponent was a Scolipede.

I remembered one time, when my father was younger and more sane, and was in his nice personality, he told me a story. About my mother. Her name was Topaz Bosco—she was named after her ancestor, basically the Topaz I knew today, who should, properly in the timeline, be married to Gold Kimu Jr, but I highly doubted that would happened, so I wondered how, due to my father's tampering, I even existed. So all I knew was that she was descended fro Red and Yellow, and _should_ be descended from Gold and Crystal. My father really should not have messed with time.

Anyways, this memory came to be because of the battle. My father told me I had to have natural battling skills somewhere thanks to my ancestors. He told me I had it, but I just had to bring it out. Maybe... Maybe I could do it this time.

But that memory also reminded me that my mother was dead. I had been told she died in childbirth, but something told me that was either not true or there was more to the story. That suddenly gave me the vindication that I had to win... for her.

"Let's do this, Cookie," I said softly. She looked up and me, and nodded. "Use Flamethrower."

Fire shot out of the Flareon's mouth, and hit the Scolipede hard. I gasped as the Pokemon collapsed, knocked down in one hit. I was shocked. We took out his Crustle and Leavanny the same way. But when I thought about it, it only made sense because of the typing.

But I still couldn't help but feel proud. I accomplished yet another thing on my own.

Esmeralda went next and won. Then it was agreed the boys would wait for their battles tomorrow. Vidar gave us some tips on how to make our Pokemon look good, and I decided to try them out. Em and I both received the Insect Badge, and then we returned back to the Pokemon Center. I was just so happy.

But for some reason my parents were still lingering on my mind...

* * *

><p><strong>This. Chapter. Is. So. MEH. AWFUL. Agh, I HATE IT. At least it's up...<br>**

**Anyways. AQUAMARINE AND CHRISTMAS.**

**Somehow Esmeralda turned into a bold daredevil. I have no idea how that happened. IT'S A CONSPIRACY.**

**Hehe, Cyan being able to play guitar is a reference to Forever and Ever. ;) Remember that when you read it. Which reminds me.**

**What do you want next? Next Forevermore chapter, next Evermore chapter, or the prologue and first chapter of Forever and Ever?**

**Cyan's POV was such a joy to write, and Jasper was pretty fun too. These boys.**

**So, onto the mind screw.**

**Yes, Jewel's mother is named TOPAZ Bosco. Yes, she is descended from Red and Yellow. And yes, she's dead, though you'll find later on HOW. Jewel's mother is the connection to our Topaz. I call this Topaz BETA and our Topaz ALPHA. Topaz in Forever and Ever is GAMMA. Angelshipping is Synis x Beta. Starran also named the crack of Synis x Alpha, BUT I FREAKING FORGOT ITS NAME. Along with all the Beta kids ships in Evermore. AGH.**

**Speaking of Evermore, you're probably all curious about CADET and FINNIAN and COPAL and ARYLIDE and CORAL. Guys, things get INTENSE. There's LOTS of action, in more ways than one. But not until the third arc, though Cade's the exception. So don't worry, it's not like I'd write that stuff out anyways. *shudders***

**Review response time!**

**JUST BECAUSE THE TIME SKIP BRINGS US TO MAY DOES NOT MEAN THE BIRTHDAY IS IN MAY. You'll find out whose birthday it is eventually. And, really, it's not that hard to figure out. Which character does everything seem to revolve around in the Trilogy? Who is the main focus of the trilogy? Honestly guys, I thought you'd figure it out easy.**

**Oh yeah, they DO get their memories back. Chapter 42, baby! Icey is evil and she knows it.**

**Guys, the way the story's going, we might just need Zekrom. -.- I do this to myself, I swear.**

**Also... YOU HAVE TO CHECK OUT THE TV TROPES PAGE. IT'S A FREAKING WORK OF ART. THERE ARE EVEN PROFILE PICTURES (courteous of Starri).**

**I LOVE ALL OF YOU. And hopefully the next update won't take as long as this one.**

**REVIEW. AND MAKE THEM FREAKING LONG. I LOVE LONG REVIEWS. NO ONE LINERS. SCREW THE ONE LINERS.**

**I really need to stop talking.**


	33. Ch 31: To Electrify

**FOREVERMORE**

**~Part Three Of The Forever Trilogy~**

**Chapter 31  
><strong>

**To Electrify  
><strong>

_January 26, 5001._

_(Timothy's POV)  
><em>

I honestly believed I was surrounded by idiots.

Ethan and Evan were utterly insane. I had no idea what had made them the way they were, but I couldn't help but be relieved that Rosalind was as naive and oblivious as she was. She didn't get any of the crude jokes they made, or when they hit on her at first. They had stopped, thank Arceus, and I think Evan instigated the end.

Currently, we were parked outside Nimbasa City, on the desert route, taking a break before heading into the city. The desert was a total contrast to everywhere else we had been. It was hot, smoldering hot. We had to ditch our winter clothes only to put them back on or freeze to death.

I hated all of this so much.

I was far, far away from home. Mom and Dad were probably worried sick about me. I was surrounded by idiots. Pokemon were everywhere, and people were pitting them against each other in fights. And I had to train my own stupid thing, this annoying Ivysaur who had obnoxiously attached itself to me.

I was currently sitting on a rock, taking a drink from my water bottle. The twins and Rosalind were a little farther off, chatting, laughing. I was just so irritated by them. Everyone around me was crazy. I thought Topaz would know better than to get involved with this lot, but I guess not. And, well, it ran stronger in her blood than it did in mine.

This was all just madness.

"Ivy," said the Pokemon at my feet, looking up at me with its evil red eyes. "Ivysaur!"

"Get away from me," I snapped, kicking at it with my foot.

The thing dodged out of the way, and then waddled a few feet farther away, and lowered itself onto the hot sand with a depressed sigh. I scowled, and took another drink from my water bottle. Ugh, I just wanted to go back to Twinleaf.

"That is not how you treat a Pokemon, you insolent gamin."

I flinched, startled, and turned around on the rock. It was that creepy girl from before; what was her name again? Raven, I thought. She was around my age, and had straight midnight black hair that framed her pale face, and startling dark violet eyes that made chills run down my spine. She was dressed unlike anyone I had ever seen before. I was shocked to see her here, in the desert of all places.

"I'll treat it however I want," I snapped, scowling.

"I shan't allow you, foolish boy," she said, her voice like ice. "You are in Unova, where everyone is treated equally, humans and Pokemon alike. You are not in the Empire, you sordid creature."

I narrowed my eyes at her. "Who do you think you are? I don't even want to be here!"

"I am Raven Mortimer of the Elite Four," she said in her cold, flat voice. "It is my duty to see to it that all Pokemon are treated equally. It does not matter that you wish not to be here, because you are. And it appears I have work to do. You will respect Pokemon by the time I am through with you."

Great, just great.

...

"Whoa, Nimbasa's huge!" Ethan exclaimed, his gold eyes wide with shock.

He wasn't kidding. We had barely stepped through the gate, and already there were dozens of skyscrapers. This city gave Castelia a run for its money. But by the looks of the skyline, this city had more fun-oriented things—I saw a roller coaster and Ferris wheel in the background.

"Ohhh, I haven't been here in years!" Rosalind squealed, clasping her hands together. "We have to go to the amusement park!"

"Amusement park?" Ethan and Evan asked excitedly at the same time.

Rosalind laughed. "Yeah, the one and only!"

"Let's go, then!" exclaimed Ethan.

"What are we waiting for?" demanded Evan.

The two took off into the city, dragging Rose with them, leaving me alone. With the creepy girl. I glanced over at her; her face was void of any emotion, as always. I stuffed my hands into my pockets before heading off in the general direction the three teenagers had headed. I was pretty sure Raven followed me.

There was nothing for me to do in this stupid city. What was I supposed to do? Wander around aimlessly? Everyone in this region was crazy about Pokemon; it drove me mad. Was anyone here sane? My sister and her friends were going to get themselves killed for their idiotic cause. President Synis would crush them like they were nothing.

I had barely taken a few steps when a familiar voice called out to me.

"Oh my gosh! Timmy!"

It was Plato's little sister—what was her name again? Perla, I thought. She was two years older than me, and extremely hyper and annoying. If she was here, that meant Plato, Jade, and the latter's younger brother were as well. Great, more of the crazies. Just not any crazies either—crazies from the past. I couldn't escape, could I?

"Hey Perla," I greeted her once she reached me.

"I'm so glad you're here!" she exclaimed. "The more people the better! Oh, this is gonna be so much fun! Where are Ethan, Evan, and Rose?"

"Ran off somewhere," I said; I was glad to be rid of them.

"Oh, we'll just have to find them!" she said, looking around. "Oh my gosh, Raves, I didn't see you!"

The creepy girl had followed me after all, then. I turned slightly so I could look at both of them. Raven's expression did not change when Perla greeted her; I wondered if she had any emotions at all. The girl was cold as ice.

"Hello," said Raven in that ever present monotone.

"Come on, Big Bro, Jade, and Arge are further back! Let's go!"

She had no problem with grabbing my hand and dragging me along with her. That girl had no boundaries. I had no idea how far she dragged me; I just knew when she stopped, we had found her group. I was _so_ annoyed now.

"Big Bro! Jade! Arge! Look who I found!"

She released me, and pushed me forward slightly. I was relieved to see that Plato looked irritated with her; he was probably one of the only sane people around here. Well, as sane as you could be to like Pokemon.

"Perla, you need to stop running off," he said sternly. "This is a big city; you could get lost. Something could happen to you."

"Oh, don't worry about me, Big Bro!" she exclaimed, waving him off. "I can take care of myself! Right, Argent?"

The redhead looked uncomfortable about being dragged into the conversation. "Yeah, but you should still be careful."

"Oh, you guys worry too much!" she whined, crossing her arms over her chest. "You're no fun!"

Arceus, everyone was so annoying.

"Okay, enough about this!" said Jade. "Tim, it's great to see you again! You too, Raven. Where's the rest of your group?"

"They ran off somewhere," I said. "Left me alone."

"Oh, sounds like them," Jade sighed. "Well, you're both welcome to come hang out with us! We're headed to the amusement park!"

Of course they were. I forced myself to go with them because I had to find Ethan, Evan, and Rosalind. Otherwise I would have been fine with finding the closest Pokemon Center and bedding down there. Ugh, I just wanted to go home.

Perla proceeded to drag Argent along with her, and though he looked annoyed, he didn't stop her. Jade took Plato's hand, and they proceeded after them. I followed them, and Raven followed me. I sighed. When would this end?

The amusement park was bustling with activity; people and Pokemon alike were everywhere. It was loud with the sound of everyone talking at once, and the rides. I could smell popcorn, cotton candy, and hamburgers being grilled. It was overwhelming.

"This is so amazing!" Perla gushed. "Oh my gosh, there's so much to do!"

"We should split up!" Jade said.

And the next thing I knew, I was alone with Raven once again.

Why did this keep happening to me?

...

_(Jade's POV)_

Ever since we had gone back to the past, I had wanted to go to the amusement park in Nimbasa. But now we were really here, in the future nonetheless. I was super excited; even though it was winter, there was so much we could do! Though I did feel bad about ditching Timothy, I wanted to spend some time with Plato alone.

We had been exploring the park for the past hour, and had finally reached the Ferris wheel. This was the main ride I wanted to go on. I turned to Plato, and tugged on his sleeve. He looked down at me, raising a eyebrow.

"We have to go on the Ferris wheel," I said.

He sighed. "It'll be cold up there."

"So?" I said. "We can snuggle!"

He sighed again, obviously getting that he wouldn't be able to get out of this. I grinned at him mischievously before snagging his hand, and dragging him to get in line to ride the Ferris wheel. We didn't have to wait long, thank Arceus. We climbed into the booth; Plato got in first, and then helped me up. I slid in next to him.

Moments later, the booth car was jerked, and then the ascent began. I took Plato's hand, and leaned up against him, resting my head on his shoulder. Already, I was enjoying this. Traveling with Argent and Perla limited us in a way; we couldn't do everything we wanted to with them around. I loved being with my brother and all, but I wanted some time with my boyfriend, too.

"Jade."

My eyes darted up to meet Plato's silver ones. "Mmm?"

"I've been thinking," he said. "About what I said around Christmas."

"What?" I blinked, confused, and then I remembered. "Oh!" I sat up, turning to face him. "What about it?"

He was silent for a moment. "I've decided that... I should make it official."

My jaw dropped, but no sound came out. Oh my Arceus, was this for real? Was this really happening to me? Oh my Arceus!

He pulled out a small velvet box out of his pocket; I wondered when he had got it. Oh, Argent had stolen me for a bit the other day when we were in Nacrene. That must have been when. He presented it to me, flipping it open, revealing a gorgeous diamond ring.

I couldn't believe this was happening.

"Jade Sakaki, I love you. As I've said before, I'd like to spend the rest of my life with you. So... Will you marry me?"

I was speechless. For a moment, I was so excited, I couldn't breathe.

"Yes!" I squealed, throwing my arms around him in a embrace. "Yes, I'll marry you!"

When I pulled away, he slipped the ring onto my finger. And then he kissed me. I put everything into the kiss; I was so happy. I was getting married! We were getting married! Plato would be mine, and I would be his. I couldn't ask for anything more than this.

The future really did look good now.

...

_January 27, 5001._

The next day, we got up early with the intention to battle the Nimbasa Gym leader, and earn the Bolt Badge. I was eager and excited. I loved being able to take the Gym challenge; it made me feel normal, and it gave me some connection to the past. The only connection I could really have.

I could easily tell, when we met up with the rest of Timothy's group, that he did not want to be here. I kind of felt bad about forcing all this on him if he didn't want to be involved. But it was too late now; it couldn't be changed unless Timothy met up with either Topaz or Grey.

We all—that is, Plato, Argent, Perla, Timothy, Ethan, Evan, Rosalind, and me—had Raven lead us to where the Gym was since we couldn't find it in the bustling city. When we found the Gym, I swore I saw it before somewhere. How could we have missed it? It was covered in bright, flashing lights.

"This is the Nimbasa Gym," said Raven, sullen as ever. "Audra is the leader. She specializes in Electric types."

We headed for the door, and went inside. The Gym was dimly lit, with bright flashing signs hanging on the walls. Everything in Nimbasa was flashy, so why not the Gym, too? Raven walked ahead of us, probably to go find Audra. It was hard to see with all the flashing.

Suddenly, lights flashed on, lighting up the Gym. We could see fine now. Arceus, that was fast. I blinked to get my eyes to adjust.

"They are here, Audra."

The woman before us was absolutely stunning. She had to be in her twenties. She had long, wavy golden blonde hair, and brown eyes. She was wearing a golden yellow sweater dress, black leggings, and black leather stiletto boots. She was tall and thin, but not in a sickly way; it just worked for her. I wondered if she was a model like Elesa before her.

"Thank you, Raven," she said before turning her attention to us. "Welcome to the Nimbasa Gym. My name is Audra, and I am the Gym leader here."

We all introduced ourselves, but before Audra could say anything about who would be battling first, the door opened, and another person walked in. We turned around to see who it was. It was Delano; I was surprised to see him here. Maybe he was looking for Raven?

"Ah, Audra, they're here!" he said. "Wonderful! But this is a bad time, I take it."

"No, you can stay," she replied. "You can keep Raven company since she looks bored out of her mind."

I looked over at the twelve-year-old girl. How could you tell any emotion in that face? She must have practice.

"Anyways, who's going first? The kids?"

"Tim should go," Ethan said with a grin.

The youngest boy opened his mouth to protest, but didn't get a chance to say anything because someone else spoke.

"No," said Raven. "He is not to battle until he has fully understood the unity between humans and Pokemon, and until he treats his Pokemon as he should. Otherwise, the battle is futile and mere abuse. I cannot believe you have allowed him to battle for this long. Tis a disgrace."

Whoa. Timothy did not appreciate what she said, either, but he stayed silent, simply glowering at her.

"Well, one of us can go, then," I said.

"Very well," said Audra. "You can choose amongst yourselves. Meet me in the arena."

She walked to a door in the back, and went through, and I figured that led to the arena. We all gathered in a circle, then, to decide who would battle. It was a tough choice. But in the end, we all decided that I would go first.

We headed into the arena, ditched our winter clothing, and then I walked over to join Audra. I debated on who to use first; she specialized in Electric types. None of my Pokemon had her weakness, and a couple were weak to her. So I had to be careful.

But in the end, I decided to start off with my Furret, Brownie. Audra sent out a Emolga; I only recognized it because Alan had one. Otherwise, I never would have seen the Pokemon before.

"You may go first," said Audra.

"Okay!" I exclaimed. "Brownie, use Headbutt!"

The Furret leaped into the air, lunging at the Emolga, but the electric rodent was agile in the air, and easily dodged the attack. Brownie landed, and skidded several feet before whipping back around to face her opponent.

"Emolga, Discharge," said Audra.

"Ah, hang on, Brownie!"

Electricity discharged from the flying squirrel's body, sending little bolts of voltage everywhere. Brownie was hit several times, and took a lot of damage, more than I expected. Audra's Pokemon were higher leveled than the past two Gyms. Once the attack was finished, she looked like she was able to continue, however.

"Brownie, use Hyper Voice!" I ordered.

The Furret opened her mouth, and a high pitched sound came screeching out. I was used to it, so it didn't hurt my ears anymore. The Emolga was so shocked, it didn't dodge, and got hit by the sound waves that came from Brownie's mouth. It was sent spiraling.

"Now use Ice Beam!" I commanded.

A freezing beam of energy shot out of Brownie's mouth, caking the skin flaps that served as the Emolga's wings with ice. Our opponent went down, hitting the dirt, unable to say in the air. It tried to get up, but the ice was too heavy.

"Now finish it with Sucker Punch!" I said.

This attack allowed Brownie to get right up in the Emolga's face in a blink of an eye. She swung her violet covered fist, and punched the Emolga right in the face, sending it flying. It slammed into the wall, and collapsed, not getting back up.

One down, three more to go.

Next, Audra sent out a spider-like yellow Pokemon a little over two feet tall. Now I wasn't scared of bugs, but that thing just was creepy. She called it Galvantula. It had to be unique to Unova.

"Wild Charge," she said.

The Galvantula surrounded itself in electricity, and then charged at Brownie. I was caught by surprise, having never seen that move used before, and didn't tell the Furret to dodge. She was hit hard, and due to the previously sustained damage, was knocked out.

I returned Brownie to her Poke Ball, and thanked her for her hard work. Then I debated on who to send out next.

"Let's go, Pinkie!" I exclaimed, releasing my Wigglytuff.

Pinkie was my first Pokemon, the one who came with me from the past. I didn't remember any of that, though, which made me sad. I was just glad that I had her back. I knew we could do this together.

"Use Gyro Ball!" I commanded.

Pinkie began to spin wicked fast, and slammed hard into the Galvantula. The strange Pokemon slid back a couple of feet, but otherwise didn't look harmed. Darn it, I wished I had a Fire type so badly right now.

"Electroweb," said Audra.

A spider web that was charged with electricity shot out of the feelers in front of the Galvantula, and latched onto Pinkie. She cried out as it continue to shock her, and limited her movements. I had no idea what to do now; Psychic would barely do damage to a Bug type, and she couldn't move now, so Body Slam or Return were out of the question. I didn't think Rest would help at this point, either.

"Pinkie, try Psychic," I said, having no other choice.

The wave of energy shot across the arena, and hit the Galvantula. I was thrilled to see we had a critical hit. But by now, Pinkie was exhausted, on the brink of collapse. I had no choice but to return her. I grit my teeth, and took out another Poke Ball.

"You're up, Beryl!" I exclaimed, sending out my Meganium.

I knew it was risky, but I had to use my starter to finish the battle. She was my strongest after Pinkie. Hopefully we could end this quickly.

"Beryl, use Body Slam!" I commanded.

The Meganium lunged forward, and slammed into the Galvantula with the side of her body. The spider toppled over, landing on its back. Its legs squirmed violently as it tried to get back up. Yes, this was our chance!

"Again!" I ordered.

This time, Beryl jumped on the Galvantula, like a belly flop. And that was it for that Pokemon.

Next, the Pokemon that Audra sent out was something I recognized—a Zebstrika. It let out a battle cry before arching its neck and stomping its hoof. Beryl tensed from her position in front of me.

"Flame Charge," she said.

"Dodge it!" I ordered. "Then Safeguard!"

The Meganium leaped out of the way, and used the move I commanded, outlining her body with a pale, exotic green light. Now she could get neither paralyzed nor burned. We could do this.

"Flame Charge again," said Audra.

"Dodge again!" I commanded. "Then charge up Solar Beam!"

This time, when she leaped out of the way, she skidded to a stop when she landed back on the ground. Then she began to charge the attack. It was risky, seeing as the Zebstrika could attacks us while we waited for the move to power up.

But, to much of my surprise, we did not have to wait long. A beam of golden light blasted across the arena and hit the Zebstrika hard. It was knocked down, and struggled to get back onto its feet.

"Finish with Petal Dance!" I ordered.

Petals swirled from the collar around Beryl's neck, and began to circle the Zebstrika. The petals hit the Pokemon as they swirled, repeating the process of the attack several times. By the time it was over, the Zebstrika fainted.

We won!

...

_January 29, 5001._

Today was our last day in Nimbasa. Ethan, Evan, Timothy, and Rosalind had to stay longer since Raven still wouldn't allow Tim to battle the Gym. I understood why she was doing that, but the younger kids were getting frustrated with her.

After my battle, we learned that Delano and Audra were dating. I was thrilled with that, and immediately added them to my ship list. I named them ThunderStorm. Also, after observing the younger kids, I came up with more ships. Evan seemed to have a little crush on Rosalind, though the girl was oblivious to it. I named them Citrine.

I also, just for the heck of it, decided to put Timothy and Raven in a ship. I named them Crow. I honestly thought they would be cute together. Raven _was_ following them because of Timothy, even though it wasn't for romantic reasons. They were just so cute!

"Whatcha doing?" Perla asked me.

We were in our room in the Pokemon Center, bedding down for the night. I was laying back on my bed, with my red notebook in hand, writing down some ideas that came to mind concerning ships. And the occasional idea that came to mind concerning Plato's and my wedding.

"Oh, just writing down some ideas," I said.

"Like?" she pressed.

Perla was... innocent. Like Jewel, she didn't quite understand where babies came from, or what love was, or even that people could fall in love. It was refreshing... until it got annoying. But I wasn't about to warp her mind and give her the Talk just so she could understand what I was doing.

"Ideas for the wedding," I said instead.

Her orange eyes, which she got from her father, Pearl, brightened up. "Oooh, I wanna help!"

I smiled, and sat up all the way. I flipped to the wedding idea page in my notebook. "Okay."

...

_January 30, 5001._

_(Timothy's POV)_

"You are not going anywhere until you get through your thick cranium that Pokemon are not bloodthirsty monsters," Raven said to me darkly, her eyes, for the first time, filled with anger, the first emotion she had ever shown. "Remember that you are holding back your friends the longer you take to get over your foolish beliefs."

I scowled, crossing my arms over my chest. "They're not my friends. I'm just stuck with them. I don't even want to be here."

We were in the hot desert outside of Nimbasa. I had no idea why she wanted to go back here. I hated it here, hated it here in the desert than in the city. Besides, it was dangerous out here. Who knew what dangerous monsters lurked in the sand and under rocks?

"You are a selfish fool," she snapped. "For the love of Arceus, get over yourself. The world does not revolve around Timothy King. You are a disgrace to the Rosso legacy. You disgust me."

"Then leave me alone!" I yelled. "Just shut up and leave me alone!"

I stormed off without another word. I was sick and tired of all this crap, and I wasn't about to take a self-important little girl tell me what to do. Who did she think she was?

Wait, did I just head deeper into the desert?

Crap.

I took the Poke Ball thing that held the Ivysaur off my belt. I stared at the monster inside the device, and then scowled. Ugh, this stupid thing was my only way of protection. I just wanted to go home. I sighed, and continued to walk.

I wandered onto some dark sand, and suddenly there was rumbling. Something exploded from the sand, sending me flying backwards. I hit the burning sand, falling right on my back. Then I heard a loud, furious roar. When the dust cleared, I saw a terrifying monster. It was dark red, with black stripes, and gaping jaws. It seemed to have a mask over its beady eyes. It was only a little taller than me.

I admit it. I screamed like a little girl.

I looked around frantically for my Poke Ball. It had been flung from my hand when I was sent sprawling. I had no time to look for it now.

"Jellicent, Hydro Pump."

I was surprised to see a blast of water come out of the middle of nowhere, and hit the monster. It fell down, knocked out in one hit. I scrambled back in the sand, farther away from the thing as fast as I could. Raven appeared, along with a floating pink thing.

"You are a fool," she repeated, looking down at me with pity in her eyes. Then she turned her back to me. "Come, let us get out of this horribly scorching place before you get yourself annihilated."

* * *

><p><strong>THIS CHAPTER = WIN.<strong>

**Spring break is here, which means FASTER UPDATES. Also, just in case I don't update again in time for Sunday... HAPPY EASTER.**

**Yes, Citrine (I think that's correct, because I think Coral is Tim x Rosalind, I get those two mixed up, haha) is canon, just gotta actually SHOW it. Also, Crow (Tim x Raven) is canon. They have three wonderful little children that will be appearing in the second arc of Evermore: Ronne and Vasco (twins) and Atarah. Have to figure out how old they'd be first though, haha.**

**I FREAKING LOVE RAVEN. THAT GIRL IS SO FUN TO WRITE. AGH. WHY.**

**Hehe, SHINEEEEEEE. That was not the intent, I swear, but it just worked out. Sadly, the wedding won't be anytime soon.**

**Don't worry guys, Timmy'll straighten up soon. Hopefully. Yep.**

**All right, onto review replies.**

**To Spiritual Moon: No, not that I have currently planned. There was SUPPOSED to be a descendent of N, but that was when there was a hidden Resistance in Unova before I decided to make Unova free. I can't put him in now since everything else is pretty much planned out. As for Synis... No one is born evil. Something happens to MAKE you evil. All baddies, unless they are psychotic or something, start out as perfectly nice people, and then they snap and just go INSANE. *cough* Jewel has a bug phobia because I wanted her to have a bug phobia. No one else related to her is scared of bugs. Cyan started playing guitar in the past because his mom (Neela) taught him. Oh, Forever and Ever is what SHOULD have happened if Synis didn't kidnap the Pokedex Holders' kids, just to clear that up.**

**To Everyone: Well, technically, Alpha and Gamma Topaz are the same... Just different personalities. Beta is totally different.**

**To Anyone Else Who Complains About No Kummern: STOP SAYING YOU WANT IT BACK. I KNOW. I DO TOO. IT JUST ANNOYS ME TO KEEP ON SEEING THAT. Soon, there will be SO much fluffy Kummern it might make you SICK. Well, I hope it doesn't make you sick. But it gets really FLUFFY and INTENSE and NO ONE has to worry about Copal until late final arc. **

**Sorry. That just irks me. *coughs***

**Next Chapter: Shirou, Alan, and Kate come to chill with Plato's and Rubin's groups when they all meet up. Budding MEZZOFORTE. Espouse being confirmed onesided on ?'s part. Jade going shipping crazy. Awkward convo between Rubes and Alan. MEZZOFORTE. Taking on the Driftveil Gym. MEZZOFORTE. Plato and Argent go off and chill together leaving the girls to talk with Cerise, Kate, and... Shirou. MEZZOFORTE.**

**MezzoForte, I swear, is my new OTP in the Trilogy. **

**OKAY, I'M DONE.**

**KEEP UP ON THE AWESOME REVIEWS.  
><strong>


	34. Ch 32: To Strengthen

**FOREVERMORE**

**~Part Three Of The Forever Trilogy~**

**Chapter 32  
><strong>

**To Strengthen  
><strong>

_February 2, 5001._

_(Cerise's POV)  
><em>

We were now in Driftveil City, to challenge the fifth Gym in Unova. The city was more spread out than the others had been, kind of like Nimbasa, but with less exciting stuff. To get there, we had to cross the Driftveil Drawbridge, which was absolutely amazing, even if there were Ducklett that constantly harassed us.

Rubin had been getting in better moods for the past few days, so hanging with him was actually fun. He was finally loosening up; when we were in Nimbasa, he actually looked like he was having fun for a change. I was glad his anger was finally fading. I loved traveling, though it being the middle of winter made it more dangerous and less fun.

We were walking the city, heading for the Pokemon Center, when we bumped into some of our friends.

"Oh my gosh! Rubin! Cerise!"

We halted, and turned around to see Jade, Plato, Argent, and Perla. I grinned and waved to them. We waited for them to catch up. Suddenly, when they got to us, Jade squealed and started jumping up and down excitedly.

"Oh my gosh, you'll never guess what!" she exclaimed, her green eyes bright with excitement and joy.

"What?" Rubin asked, a curious look on his face.

"Plato and I are getting married!" she exclaimed.

"OHMIGOSH!" I squealed, jumping up with excitement. "That's awesome! Oh my Arceus!" I couldn't help but hug her. "Congrats! Oh my gosh, this is so exciting!"

"Congratulations," Rubin said, smiling. "That's really great!"

"Thank you," said Plato. "But it's going to be a while before we can even get married."

I stepped back away from Jade, thinking about what he said. Well, there _was_ the war in the way. And Jade didn't turn eighteen until the last day of the year. So yeah, they would have a pretty long wait. That was sad, when I thought about it, especially since one of them could die in battle or something.

"But that's okay!" Jade said, that smile still on her face. "I'm just happy that we're engaged!"

Even though I was happy for them, I couldn't help but feel jealous about what they had. It seemed to me that I would never be able to find the right guy. I always ended up with the _wrong_ one, and Flax wasn't the first. I could never make the right choices apparently. The _good_ guys didn't exactly want me either, and there were barely any of them around _available_.

We all headed for the Pokemon Center together. It was a relief for all of us—we were all tired of the winter's never ending cold. After we healed all of our Pokemon, we went to the cafe to get something to eat. And we were all surprised by who we found.

"Shirou!" I exclaimed, waving excitedly at him and Alan and—surprise surprise—Kate. "Alan! Kate!"

They turned around at the sound of their names, confused at first. Then Shiu's face broke out in a grin, and he waved back. People were staring at us now, whispering and murmuring to themselves, but I didn't care. I bounded up to them, and gave each of them a hug.

"Hey Cer," Shiu greeted me.

"Hello..." Kate said, a shy smile on her face.

The others walked up to us. I had already been happy to meet up with the others, but now I was even happier to find Shiu and his friends. The more the merrier was really true, to me, anyways. Though Driftveil didn't have much fun things to do, more companions could make up for it.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, genuinely curious.

"Oh, we're just here to chill, have some fun," Shirou said. "Because _some_ people are always so _busy_." He shot Alan a look, who merely rolled his eyes.

"But there doesn't seem to be much here to do," said Jade, a confused expression on her face.

"Oh, that's where you're wrong," he said with a grin. "There's lots of things to do here! Too bad its winter, the beach isn't so bad here. Though this is a really awesome cafe; it's even better than some of the ones in Castelia."

"I love it here," Kate put in.

I looked over at her; she seemed more relaxed, more comfortable here with the boys. It couldn't be Alan; she was still timid and shy as ever around him. So that meant she was more comfortable around Shiu. I didn't know why, but that bothered me a little. What if... what if she liked him or something?

...Why did I care?

"They have the best coffee," Alan added.

"Well, we are here to get something!" said Jade. "You know, I think we girls need some bonding time. Hee hee, come on, Cer, Perla, Kate!"

The next thing I knew, Jade grabbed Perla's arm, pushed me ahead, and dragged Kate with us when we passed her. Oh no, she was up to something. I knew that look on her face well enough. As she pulled us away, I heard someone ask, "What's she doing?"

...

"Soooo, Kate, you're good friends with Shirou and Alan?" Jade asked.

We had found a table, and sat down—me, Jade, Perla, Kate. We had all gotten something; I was sipping some of the world's best hot chocolate. Perla was getting all hyper on mocha; I had no idea why Jade allowed her to get that, but whatever.

"Um, yes," said Kate. "We grew up together."

"Ooooh, really?" asked Jade. "That's so cool! I don't really have any childhood friends left, unless you count Plato, Viola, and Rubin since I went to middle school and early high school with them."

"I grew up with Rubes!" I added.

"Oh oh, Argent is my childhood friend!" Perla exclaimed. "I'm also friends with Heart, Dio, and Ivorline! They're all my age."

Of course, none of those names were familiar to me. But I imagined they were more Pokedex holder kids. However, Jade frowned, looking confused.

"Heart? I don't recognize that name," she said.

"Oh, that's Emmy and Raldo's little sister," Perla said. "Oh! There's also Larimar, Indi and Cyan's little sister, and you have a little sister named Clover! Argent never told you, did he?"

"Well, he doesn't talk much."

That was a understatement. That boy was more of a stoic than Cyan, Am, and Grey combined. I didn't think I heard him talk once yet. Maybe that's a exaggeration, though.

"Anyways, back on topic! Kate-"

"You don't like Shiu, do you?" I blurted.

Kate blinked, startled. "What? Me? Shirou? No... I don't like him. What makes you think that?"

I nearly sighed with relief, but I was confused why I even _was_ relieved. Why did I care about that? Did I... maybe... _like_ Shiu?

"Um, no reason!" I exclaimed hastily. "I was just c-curious, that's all!"

Jade grinned mischievously at me. Oh no, she was thinking now. I didn't know Jade as well as the others, but I had learned enough about her in the past months to know that she liked to play matchmaker. And was actually successful.

"Hey, can I join you guys?"

I nearly jumped, startled by the sound of Shirou's voice coming from behind me. I looked up to see that he _was_ behind me. I felt my face heat up even more, with embarrassment, wondering if he had overheard our conversation. I also wondered why he wanted to hang with us and not the guys. He was a little strange... but in a good way.

"Sure!" said Jade, winking at me. "Where'd the other guys go?"

"Oh, Plato and Argent went off to do with training, and I ended up leaving Alan with Rubin," Shirou explained.

Oh my Arceus, that was probably not the best thing to do. But I kept my mouth shut; if I said anything, I might end up insinuating the problem I foresaw with those two. And it had everything to do with my sister.

Shirou pulled up a chair, and sat down between Kate and me. I took a sip of my hot chocolate, trying to calm myself down. Everything was fine, I was fine. I would ignore Jade and her silent teasing. I knew she was taking this all in and was going to put this down in that notebook of hers later.

"So, how do you like Unova so far?" he asked.

"I love it!" Perla exclaimed, her orange eyes brightening up with excitement. "It's more like home here! I don't think I could survive in the other regions!"

"It's a refreshing change of pace," said Jade. "I'm glad we came here. I actually think we can win now. Before... I wasn't so sure."

I didn't blame her on that. I mean, Mount Silver was blown up. Thousands of people and Pokemon alike died. I wasn't there when it happened, but I was on my way to join the Resistance. It made me wonder how powerful the Government really was, if they were just letting us play these games and get all cocky before they crushed us.

"What about you, Cer?" Shiu asked, turning his head to look at me.

"Oh, me? It's nice here," I said. "Everyone's pretty friendly and everyone loves Pokemon! This is how it should be..."

I took a sip of my hot chocolate, feeling fine now, if not a little depressed. Shirou took notice of the change in tone, and obviously was trying to think of a way to brighten up the mood and make us smile.

"Oh, Kate, remember the time when Alan and I first met you and Liz?" Shirou asked, changing the subject.

The girl blinked, caught by surprise. "Oh... Yes, I remember. Why?"

He smirked playfully. "We were how old again? You were eight, Alan and I were ten, and Liz was twelve. Alan wanted to go to the mansion for some reason, so I went with him. You and Liz were playing out in the front yard with your Pokemon."

Kate nodded. "That's right. Liz was really... different back then."

"She was?" I asked, surprised.

Kate nodded. "Yes. She was... a bit of a rebel back then. She was a punk back then, and really into battling and discovering new things. She was really hotblooded—and she still kind of is, she just doesn't show it much. She was... very protective of me."

"I'll say," said Shirou. "She flipped out on Alan when we got there. Because of how you met Alan a couple days earlier."

Kate blushed. "Oh, yes, that..."

"What happened?" Jade asked.

Kate's face turned even redder. "I was climbing a tree, trying to test out my powers, and the branch broke right as Alan was walking under the tree, and he caught me when I fell."

"Aaaaw! That's so romantic!" Jade gushed. "You two would be so cute together!"

Shirou laughed about something, as Kate dipped her head from embarrassment. I watched them curiously, wondering what he found so funny and how to take Kate's reaction to Jade's statement. I stayed silent.

"D-Don't say things like that..." the psychic said.

Both Jade and Perla giggled as Kate kept on blushing.

"Anyways, back to the story," Shirou said. "So we went up to the front lawn, and Liz recognized Alan and started yelling at him. I managed to calm everyone down, and demanded to know what was going on. Then I was told the story Kate just said. Then I changed the topic, and we all got talking about Pokemon, and then we started playing with them. That's how our friendship began."

Then Shirou suddenly stood up, and look down at me.

"Hey, Cer, you wanna go for a walk? I could help you train for the Gym match!"

I looked up at him, surprised. I looked over at my friends, and Jade nodded to me, giving me another wink. I rolled my eyes at her, and then looked back up at him.

"Sure!" I stood up, and grabbed my coat, pulling it on.

"Great!" he said, grinning. "C'mon!"

...

_(Rubin's POV)_

How in the name of Arceus did I end up in this situation?

Let's see. We joined up with Plato, Jade, and their siblings, we went to the cafe, found Shirou, Alan, and Kate, and then Jade ended up dragging the girls off, and then the guys all split up. And then I ended up stuck with Alan. The only one of the Unovans I wasn't quite sure of yet.

Why?

Because of how he reacted when half of Topaz's shirt got burned off during the Striaton Gym match. I knew technically it was none of my business what Topaz did now, but it still bothered me. My anger about the whole situation had faded now, though I was too proud and stubborn to admit I was wrong. But I knew I still loved her.

Right now I was sitting across from Alan, sipping the hot tea I had ordered, looking everywhere but at him. We hadn't really spoken at all yet. He was minding his own business, which was fine with me.

"How long has the Resistance been going?"

I looked over at him, surprised that he had said something to me. "Oh... A hundred years or so... Maybe more, I'm not sure."

He took a drink from his coffee. "Who was the leader before Amethyst Kimu?"

"Jethro Tibbs," I said. "He died during the bombing."

As did many others, but that was besides the point. He was quiet for a moment.

"How long have you been in the Resistance?"

"Me?" I asked. "Oh... Three years, more or less. Pretty much everyone else is the same way, except for Am and Grey, who have been involved for much longer."

"How long have they been in?"

"Am, well, he joined the Resistance when he first came to the future, I think," I said. "So, maybe about twelve years? Grey's been in for eight years, that I know for sure."

I took a sip of my tea, and he grew silent again. This wasn't too bad. As long as he didn't ask any personal questions, it would be fine. Just fine. Yep.

I spoke too soon.

"So... You're Topaz's ex, right?"

And now my good, relaxed mood was gone.

"What's it to you?" I asked, my tone gaining a edge.

"Just curious," he said, taking a sip of his coffee.

I narrowed my eyes. "It's obvious enough. Figure out yourself."

"I take that as a _yes_, then," he said.

I snorted, and lifted my cup of tea to drink it.

"So, it's tense between you two, huh?" Alan asked.

"Humph," I said, setting down my cup.

I wasn't about to answer any questions about my relationship with Topaz. Why did he care anyway? It was none of his business what happened between us. Now he was starting to get on my nerves; where was everyone else when you needed them?

We both grew silent again, drinking our refreshments. I leaned back in my chair, trying to keep calm. I would not freak out at anything he asked me. I would not let anything he asked me get me angry. I would not explode in rage. I was better than that.

"...You guys never had sex, right?"

Tea came spitting out of my mouth as I jerked forward with surprise at his question. I stared at him, my eyes wide with horror, while he just looked at me calmly, like everything was perfectly normal.

"WHAT THE HELL?" I exclaimed. "What in the name of Arceus is _wrong_ with you?"

"I take that as a _no_," he said before sipping more of his coffee.

Oh. My. _Arceus_.

I set down my cup and propped my elbows up on the table, rubbing my eyes. Dear Arceus, why did he ask that? Why did he want to know? What did it matter if we did or not? And we didn't, of course, that was insane.

But now...

I was thinking about it.

And I couldn't get it out of my head.

Just the whole idea of us—

It just looked so good—

Dear Arceus, no, no, I was not going to go there, I was not going to think that—

Too late.

"Crap," I groaned.

Alan gave me a curious look. "Are you okay?"

MY MIND HAD BEEN DEFILED, I WAS NOT OKAY. WHY DID I KEEP ON THINKING ABOUT THIS KIND OF THING? WHAT THE HELL WAS WRONG WITH ME?

I looked up at him, and gave him the darkest, fiercest glare I could muster. "Don't ask me anything about her ever again. If you want to know so badly, talk to _her_."

Alan opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted.

"Oh, Rubes, there you are!"

Cerise bounded up to the table, her cheeks and nose tinted pink from being outside. She had a excited look on her face, I could almost not bring myself to even look at her, considering what I had been just thinking about doing with her sister.

Dear Arceus, it would NOT go away. The image was forever seared into my mind. I was no longer innocent. As innocent as you could be surrounded by a bunch of people who viewed getting laid as a pastime.

I blamed Gold. It really was him. Fiori was perfectly normal, and Am was... Am. Freaking Kimus. And, well, they were the only ones that I was aware of.

"Come on, Rubes, we need to check into the Pokemon Center!"

I was going to die.

...

_(Plato's POV)_

Argent and I decided to go outside of Driftveil to do some training. The boy was easy to get along with, which was great for me since he was going to be my brother-in-law in the future. I did wish he would talk more. I was quiet, but I wasn't _that_ quiet. He spoke less than Am did. He was a good kid, he just needed to open up more.

I had noticed that he acted slightly differently towards my sister than anyone else. She always went to him for help, and he did talk to her more, though there was only slightly a difference. Even though I didn't know Perla as well as I knew Diamonda, she was still my sister and I was curious about this change of behavior.

"So, Argent," I said, and he looked over at me, his face expressionless. "What's with you and my sister?"

The hesitation, no matter how slight, was apparent to me. "What do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean," I said, stuffing my hands into my pockets. "You treat her differently than everyone else, even differently than Jade."

He looked away from me, his silver eyes flickering to the snow ground. "So?"

"So?" I echoed. "I would like to know what's going on."

"We're just friends," he said.

I snorted. "That's what they all say in the beginning. I even said that about Jade once. And now look where we are."

He looked up at me, his red hair glinting in the sunlight. "Don't you trust me?"

"This has nothing to do with trust," I said. "Perla is fragile. Don't hurt her."

"I would never hurt her," he said firmly. "Besides, I have no intention to try to change our relationship. Even if I wanted to, she's so _oblivious_."

Now that I knew. My little sister was so innocent, so naive. I couldn't help but feel protective of her because of that. But Argent was Jade's brother, raised by the same parents that took care of her for those five short years. I said he was a good kid and I believed him.

"I know," I said. "I just wanted to make sure."

...

_Earlier..._

_(Cerise's POV)_

"The reason I wanted to get you out here was because I have something to give you," Shirou explained as we walked along the sidewalk.

"Oh, really?" I asked, getting excited. "What?"

"Hang on, need someplace more private," he said, beckoning me to follow him.

I followed him excitedly, getting all hyper. If I had had to stand still, I would have been jumping up and down with excitement. Finally, he seemed satisfied with the place we were at, and Liore, his Jolteon, leaped out of his backpack. The Eeveelution let out a excited bark.

Shirou set his pack down on the slightly frozen picnic table, and I began to rock back and forth on the balls of my feet. I was getting impatient, I wanted to know what he had to give me! He took a Poke Ball out of his backpack, and held it out to me.

"I want you to have this," he said. "Go ahead, release it!"

Oh my Arceus, he was giving me a Pokemon! "Oh, thank you so much, Shiu!" I exclaimed, even though I didn't know what it was. I took the device from him, and then released the Pokemon inside.

I gasped in awe as a Eevee appeared in a flash of light. I let out a squeal, and threw myself at him, throwing my arms around his neck, hugging him.

"Oh my Arceus, thank you so much, Shiu!" I squealed, and he laughed, putting his arms around me and swinging me around.

"Hey, it's nothing," he said as he set me down. "I knew you love Eevee, so I got one from the breeder my parents got Liore from!"

"Thank you so much!" I repeated, kneeling down to scoop up the young Eevee up into my arms. "I've gotten so many baby Pokemon lately. I got a Pichu from another egg that Raiden and Joy made not too long ago. This means so much to me, really!"

I leaned up on the tips of my toes to kiss him on the cheek. I had done this before, so it was no surprise to him.

"Ahahaha, it's nothing, Cer!" he said, rubbing the back of his head.

I brushed off some of the ice on the seat of the picnic table, and sat down. I set the Eevee down on my lap.

"Hey, my name's Cerise," I said. "Welcome to my team!"

The Eevee looked up at me shyly. "Hi..."

So now I knew the baby was a female, so I could name her now! I wracked my brain for names as Shirou sat down next to me.

"I'm going to name you Belize!" I announced.

"Nice one!" Shirou said, and I looked up over at him.

I smiled. "Thanks!"

I looked back down at Belize, and began to stroke the top of her head. She let out a happy sigh, and pushed her head up against my coat, cuddling up against my stomach. The smile stayed on my lips.

"Hey, Cer," he said, and I looked back at him. "You know, Kate likes Alan."

I gasped, surprised. I had been so sure she liked him! But I guess he would know best, especially since they had grown up together. But I felt so relieved, but I didn't know why.

"Does Alan know?" I asked.

He shook his head. "No, he's oblivious as hell to things like that. But, I do foresee a problem I've been wanting to talk to you about."

"What?" I asked, curious.

"I think Alan's taken a liking to your sister," he said. "And considering what you've told me about what's been going on, that's really bad."

I paled. "And we left Rubin with him!"

"I should have stayed," he sighed. "But it's too late. I wanted to give you Belize and tell you about this. I'm just worried Alan will get hurt through all this. Even back in the day, when he was totally different to how he is today, when he was a bit like your friend Gold, he never really liked a girl like how I think he's starting to feel about your sister."

"Topaz still loves Rubin," I said. "I honestly don't think she'll ever move on. They... really had something. Topaz has had some rough times with boys. First there was Grey, but that's all fine now and they're friends, and then there was this guy... Flax... t-though that never got anywhere."

"Flax?" he asked. "Hey, isn't that the name of one of the Empire's admins or something?"

I winced, pausing in my petting of Belize. "Yeah... He's the second in charge, the leader of all the younger admins. It's... a long story."

I was relieved when he didn't press me. "So you don't think Alan will get anywhere?"

I shook my head.

"Thought so," he said, frowning. "I wish there was something I could do. I don't want him to get hurt. He's my best friend."

"He doesn't notice anything at all about Kate?" I asked.

He shook his head. "Nope, nothing at all."

I sighed. "Poor Kate."

"Yeah."

...

_February 4, 5001._

_(Rubin's POV)_

It looked like I was going to be the first to battle.

The Gym leader, a man named Enki, was not what I expected. He was in his late twenties, and dressed like what I believed was called a cowboy. He was friendly, and talked in a rich Hoenn accent that did not fit his attire at all. It made me want to squirm.

Anyways, I was the first to battle him, like I said earlier. To get to the battle arena, we had to ride a elevator deep down into the ground. I wasn't claustrophobic, but it still was nerve wracking to be so many feet underground.

"All right!" said Enki. "This is gonna be a three-on-three battle! You know the rest of the rules."

I nodded, and took out the Poke Ball of the Pokemon I knew I wanted to use. The Pokemon he sent out I recognized as Krookodile; Grey had one, and that was the only reason it was familiar. It was a fierce looking thing, kind of scary if you only paid attention to its teeth.

"Spotlight, Beauty!" I exclaimed, releasing the Milotic.

Enki gasped in surprise as Beauty arranged herself in front of me. The Krookodile's eyes grew wide. I guess they never saw a Milotic before. Which was understandable since they were only native to Hoenn and Sinnoh. I liked how I was able to catch someone by surprise instead of me being the one shocked.

"You may go first," Enki said.

I nodded. "All right, Beauty, use Hydro Pump!"

The Milotic opened her mouth, and water shot out, slamming into the Krookodile before the Gym leader could shout a command. The Pokemon was knocked out in one hit. Even though I knew we had its weakness, I still felt good about it. My Pokemon were finally catching up to everyone else's level wise.

"Well I'll be," Enki said, returning the fallen Pokemon. "You Resistance members sure are tough!"

I heard laughter from where my friends were watching, and I looked over to see Cerise and Jade both giggling. I rolled my eyes at them, and returned my attention to the battle.

"Seismitoad, you're up!"

Now the Pokemon he released next was one of the most hideous things I had ever seen in my entire life. What _was_ that thing? Dear Arceus, just looking at it made me feel sick. Ugh.

"Beauty, use Hydro Pump again!" I commanded.

The Seismitoad thing took the attack, and barely any damage was done. Beauty and I were shocked speechless. How could that be? This Pokemon had to be of the Water type, then. That was the only reason that the attack was useless.

"Seismitoad, Hyper Voice!"

A high pitched shriek came out of the thing's mouth, hitting my Milotic hard. She cried out in pain, sliding back. I had to take a few steps back myself not to get run over. I grit my teeth; I had to switch Beauty out; she wouldn't be able to take out this one.

"Let's go, Sir!" I exclaimed, throwing the Poke Ball.

The Swampert appeared in a flash of light, causing Enki and his Pokemon to be shocked yet again. Sir was my second more powerful Pokemon. Even if they had the same typing, I believed we could do this. We were strong enough.

"Sir, use Ice Beam!" I commanded.

A frozen beam of energy shot out of the Swampert's mouth, hitting the Seismitoad. The attack did some damage this time, even freezing half of the Pokemon's body.

"Hydro Pump!" Enki ordered.

But the Seismitoad was too slow due to being half frozen, and Sir got out of the way in time. I grinned, feeling good about myself for a change.

"Earthquake!" I commanded.

Sir lifted up his fists, and slammed them into the ground. The earth split open, sending a thin fissure bolting at the Seismitoad. It hit the Pokemon hard, and sent it flying into the air. Now was our chance!

"Hammer Arm!"

Sir propelled himself into the air, getting above the already falling Seismitoad. He brought his arm down hard on the Pokemon's head, sending it rocketing back towards the ground. Sir landed rather clumsily, but the hideous monster was knocked out.

"Good job, Sir," I said as Enki sent out his last Pokemon, a Excadrill.

We ended the battle with a single Earthquake.

...

_February 5, 5001._

It was time for us to go on our own way again. I was a little sad about leaving my friends, but I knew I would be seeing them again sometime soon. There were only three Gyms left after this one. Then we'd have to figure out what we'd do next.

"Hopefully we'll meet up again!" Jade said.

"Oooh, yeah!" said Cerise, a grin on her freckled face. "But we'll see each other soon enough anyway!"

"Yep," I agreed.

"All right," said Plato. "Take care, you two."

"We will," I said.

"Mmmhmm!" Cerise agreed.

We parted then, waving behind before heading off, taking separate paths towards Mistralton City.

* * *

><p><strong>WOOT, I'm proud of this chapter. Hehe. <strong>

**MEZZOFORTE. AAAAH, I JUST FREAKING LOVE THEM. I have so much planned for them, you're going to love it. MEZZOFORTEEEEE.  
><strong>

**So, Kummern.  
><strong>

**Rubin is such a joy to write. Oh my gosh... Just... OH MY GOSH, THIS BOY. AHAHAHA. *cough* Anyway, yes, Alan has a crush on Topaz. That was the original purpose for his character, but he has developed into a integral character for how Forevermore ends. He also effects MezzoForte in a way. Oh, yes, Kate has been crushing on Alan silently for years, and he's never noticed. Let's just say obliviousness runs in his family (aka he's descended from one or two of the main characters, yay, more mind screw!).  
><strong>

**Okay guys, I've changed the Topazes to the way you want it. Alpha: Forever Trilogy; Beta: Forever and Ever; Gamma: Bosco, Jewel's mom.  
><strong>

**One more thing! I have gotten a blog for you to ask questions and see what I'm doing. You can either ask me or any of the characters in any of my works. You don't have to have a tumblr to ask questions. You can find me at neverfurtherforever . tumblr. com.  
><strong>

**REVIEW.  
><strong>


	35. Ch 33: To Energize

**FOREVERMORE**

**~Part Three Of The Forever Trilogy~**

**Chapter 33  
><strong>

**To Energize  
><strong>

_February 6, 5001._

_(Navy's POV)  
><em>

"I'm eighteen, yeaaah!"

"For the love of Arceus, Gold, we know already!" Sapph snapped.

"Well, _excuse_ me for being excited about being a legal adult!" Gold huffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

We were walking on a route headed for Mistralton City, where the sixth Gym we needed to challenge was. I had been having a interesting time traveling with them. They had been opening up to me as the days went by. I had to say, I got along the best with Gold and Indigo. Sapph was pretty easy to get along with as well, if you didn't make her angry. Topaz, well, she was having her own problems right now. I was pretty sure Crimson hated my guts, but whatever.

"Guys, knock it off," Topaz said to them, sounding annoyed. "Don't start already."

I honestly wondered how those two stayed together when they fought so much.

Sapph scowled. "Whatever!"

I snorted, and stuffed my hands into my pockets. Those two were better than TV. I was good at reading people, and I had pretty much figured out the dynamic going on here. Indigo and Crimson liked each other; Gold and Sapph liked each other enough to stay together even though they fought all the time; Topaz was lonely without Rubin; I was becoming friends with almost everyone; Crimson hated my guts for some reason, probably because I talked a lot with Indi. I was very observant.

"Thank you," Topaz said.

A few minutes later, it was decided we would take a break for lunch. We all gathered around a spot where Topaz had Valor, Rubin's Camerupt she was training for him, melt the snow. We all sat down, and food was exchanged.

I was perfectly fine minding my own business, and then Indigo decided to join me. We sat in silence at first, and I was very aware by the scowl that had planted itself on Crimson's face. I ignored it; he could get over the fact that I was friends with his girlfriend. That was immature.

"What do you think Mistralton will be like?" Indi asked.

I shrugged. "Don't know. I've never been there."

"Back in the past, it was used to transport goods to other regions via aircraft," she said. "But with the Empire and all, I don't know if they'd still do that."

"I guess we'll find out," I said.

She nodded, and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. I looked around. Crimson was sulking while talking with his sister. Gold was chatting with Sapph, and they actually looked civil for a change. I leaned back, propping myself up on my elbows, and looked up at the clear sky.

It really felt good to be free. Even if being 'free' meant a prisoner of the Resistance.

I wondered if I'd ever be truly free.

I looked back to everyone, who seemed so peaceful. I wondered what we'd all be like if we were never taken from our homes. What would have happened? We'd never know. But right now I needed to earn everyone's trust, and I was doing well so far.

"Navy?" I looked over at her. "You know, I don't regret coming here to find Cyan."

I stayed silent, letting her talk. She probably needed to vent.

"I mean, I have two other siblings—Cobalt and Larimar. Cobalt's thirteen and Larimar's eleven. But I never forgot Cyan. He was only three years older than me. I have vague memories of him. So I wanted to find him. And I'm glad I did. And now I can do something to help."

I was silent for a moment. "I don't remember anything about my family. Nothing at all."

She frowned. "Synis never told you anything?"

"Why would he?" I snorted. "He's... messed up enough as it is."

"I'm sorry, Navy," she said.

I shrugged. "Don't be. I'll survive."

I decided to change the subject, moving onto something else. "So, did your boyfriend have any other reason to come out here other than to find his sisters?"

She blinked at me, and flushed a little. "What, Crim? He's not my boyfriend. And no, I don't think so..."

"Why am I not surprised?" I said with an amused snort.

She rolled her eyes at me, and she shook her head. I merely smirked at her playfully.

"Are you sure you're not dating?" I added.

This time she glared at me. "We. Are. Not. Dating."

I laughed. "Sure, Indi, whatever you say.

"We're not!"

...

After we finished our meal, we headed back off. Indi went back to her boyfriend, and Sapph started getting snapping again. All was usual. I expected all of this, even if it did get annoying. Finally, Mistralton City came into view. It took us another half an hour just to reach it.

The city was smaller than I expected. There was a long, deteriorating runway with a old plane sitting in front of what must have been the Gym. Snow started falling again right as we gratefully walked into the Pokemon Center. I was so grateful to be back in the warmth of civilization. Traveling in winter was tough.

"I'm starving," Gold said. "Let's get some-"

"Hey everyone!"

I turned around, and what do you know, it was the two Unovans—Shirou and Alan were their names, I believe. The former was the Champion, and the latter was just his manager. Shirou gave us a friendly wave, while Alan looked like he rather be somewhere else.

"Yo!" said Gold, grinning. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Oh, just stopping by to see who'd get here first," he said. "And to see if you need any help."

"But if you don't, we'll be on our way," Alan said.

Alan really needed to loosen up, didn't he? Shirou seemed perfectly fine to me, but Alan was just so... uptight. I was always relaxed; I had no idea how people could stay so wound up and on edge. I doubted I would ever understand.

"Oh, you can stay," Topaz said, obviously trying to be friendly and not the easily irritated girl she had been in the past couple of days. "We appreciate it."

"Yeah, we can have even more fun now!" Gold said with a smirk. "Not that it wasn't a party before."

Sapph smacked him upside his head. "Stop it!"

"Ow!" he exclaimed, rubbing the back of his head. "What did I do now? Is it a crime to want to have fun?"

"There's no time!" she said. "We're running out of time, haven't you noticed?"

"But it's only February," Indigo said, looking confused.

"What are we, on a schedule or something?" Crimson asked.

"Who knows what Synis is planning right now!" Sapph exclaimed. "He could be sending his admins to kill us or something!"

"Oh, chillax woman," said Gold. "You're just paranoid. You need to chill, seriously, get laid or something."

...What?

"SHUT UP!" she screeched, punching him in the arm hard enough to make him sidestep. "THAT'S NOT FUNNY!"

"...Am I laughing?" he said.

Topaz facepalmed, Indigo sighed, Crimson shook his head, Shirou looked shocked, and Alan looked annoyed. I sighed; it would take a while for me to get used to the Kimu antics. This wasn't the first time, nor was it the last.

"Agh, leave me alone!" Sapph snapped, giving him a fierce glare before storming off to leave us all alone.

"...Remind me how they're together again?" I asked.

"I have no idea," Topaz sighed.

"I'm starting to wonder myself," Gold said, looking frustrated.

"Anyhow," Shirou said, clearing his throat. "Is there anything we can do for you?"

"Anything _Shiu_ can do for you," Alan clarified, giving his friend a glare. "I have work to do."

Of course he did.

"Well, you can do work while hanging out with someone!" Shirou said.

"Like... like..." Gold snapped his fingers. "Like T!"

T? Oh, he meant Topaz. That was his nickname for her. He only used it.

"What? Why me?" she asked, snapping back to the conversation.

"I dunno," he said, shrugging. "Otherwise you'd be all miserable alone."

She scowled, glaring at him, and he actually flinched. "I am perfectly fine by myself." And then she marched off.

"You're really messing up today with the girls, aren't you, Gold?" I said. "What are you gonna do next? Piss off Indi?"

"Hey, it's not my fault everyone's PMSing at the same time!" Gold exclaimed, crossing his arms over his chest indigently.

He was such a idiot. You don't just say that. Seriously.

"Gold, just shut up," Indi sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose.

...

_(Topaz's POV)_

Oh my Arceus, everyone was just irritating me today. I don't know why, they were just bugging me. Gold and Sapph were driving me crazy. I needed to get away from all the insanity so I could just sit down and clear my head so I could think straight.

I loved my friends, but they were going to drive me crazy someday.

It was still snowing when I got outside. The blast of cold air helped me get a grip on myself, and I took a deep breath. Okay, I was fine now. I sighed, and stuffed my hands into my pockets, my gaze drifting down to the snow covered ground.

I wasn't miserable alone. I was always miserable.

I didn't feel like dealing with anyone else. They just reminded me of what I didn't have. Even Gold and Sapph, who fought so much, reminded me of what I lost. Crimson and Indigo weren't even together, but the way they treated each other made you think they were.

My boots crunched into the snow as I walked along. Raiden released himself from his Poke Ball as he usually did, and leaped up to perch on my shoulder.

I sighed again, and turned my head to look at the Pikachu on my shoulder. "What should we do? Some training?"

"Pika pi pikachu," he said, a frown forming on his little mouth. _No, you're sad._

"Hey, Topaz!"

I halted, and turned around. It was Alan of all people, his Emolga swooping through the air with him. Raiden tensed on my shoulder. I ignored him, staying silent and unmoving until the guy reached me.

"What?" I asked, my tone colder and harsher than I intended.

He seemed surprised by my harsh tone. "...I was wondering if I could talk to you."

"Oh," I said, taken aback by that. "Sure, I guess."

I kept my hands in my pockets, looking around. People were heading outside to get out of the snow. But I wasn't ready to go back in, and it wasn't like I was needed. I sighed, and looked back up at him.

"Just walk with me, I guess," I said before moving back into my old pace.

But I ended up asking the first question.

"Why don't you battle anymore, Alan?" I asked, looking back up at him as we walked.

He stiffened, and a grimace formed on his face. "Oh, that..." He sighed. "I'm not that good a battler."

I frowned. "Hey, how can that be true if you earned all the Gym badges? You have to give yourself some credit, Alan."

He sighed, and ran a hand through his hair. "It's a long story."

"I have time," I said.

He looked down at me, something flickering in his pale blue eyes, but it was gone too quick before I could identify it. He looked away, looking around our surroundings. I followed him to sit down on a bench. Raiden leaped down onto my lap. Vex perched on Alan's shoulder, and the two rodents began the never ending silent taunt session they seemed to find themselves in.

"The truth is," Alan began after a moment of silence as he seemed to gather himself together, "I was the Champion before Shiu."

I gasped, totally caught by surprise. I just stared at him, and even Raiden paused in his taunting to gape at the blue-haired boy. I couldn't find my voice, I was so shocked. I never though Alan of all people would be a Champion. He didn't seem the type. But it made sense, kind of, why he chided Shirou a lot for slouching his work.

"It happened three years ago, when I was sixteen," he said. "Kate sensed a disturbance on the Unovan-Sinnohian border, so we—that is, Shiu and me—went to check it out. We split up to make the patrol go faster so we could catch whatever was causing the problem. And I found it."

He paused, taking a deep breath to calm himself. This story obviously bothered him.

"Two trainers were trying to escape some of the Empire's soldiers or something," he continued. "All I remember is that one of them was blonde, and had a shiny Raichu of all things. The trainers and their Pokemon were severely injured, and I realized that that guy had to be the one who was trying to kill them."

My breath caught. That sounded like Flax and Bolt. Crap. Why was everything connected?

"So, doing my duty as Champion, I tried to protect the trainers so they could get over the border. If they were in Unova, they were safe. If the Empire attacked us, we'd declare war on them. But this guy was stronger than I expected."

Alan closed his eyes, his hands clenching into fists. Vex grew somber, lowering his eyes.

"He crushed us like we were nothing," he finally said. "His Raichu—he called it Bolt—nearly killed Vex. The trainers and their pokemon were knocked out, if not killed, by the soldiers with the boy. He had to be no older than me. And... he would have killed me if Shiu hadn't arrived."

It was Flax, that bastard.

* * *

><p><em>"You're the Champion?" the curly, pale blonde-haired boy said, looking down at the fallen boy at his feet, his shiny Raichu's tail pressed up against his neck. "How pathetic. Unova has low standards."<em>

_Alan grit his teeth, sweat dripping down his grit-covered face, his spiky, snow blue hair plastered to his face. He was stuck on the ground, caught in a position he never imagined. This should have never happened. Maybe he was weak._

_"You are a disgrace to Unova," the boy said. "I'm from Unova, too. I would like my Champion to be able to hold his own against a trainer who doesn't even have a single badge."_

_"Shut up," Alan spat, his eyes flashing with anger. "You're no Unovan if you serve the Empire!"_

_The boy smirked, and flipped his hair. "I don't serve the Empire. I serve Obsidian Synis and myself." He then looked down to his smirking Raichu. "Bolt, finish this weak excuse of a Champion!"_

_But suddenly, a yellow blur blasted across the clearing, and slammed into the Raichu, knocking the electric rodent off of the sixteen-year-old. Another boy appeared, with short, flat, black hair, and a very angry expression. The yellow blur, a Jolteon, bolted back over to him, its fur spiked up, crackling with electricity._

_"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Shirou yelled. "Liore, Quick Attack again!"_

_With the enemy distracted, Shirou ran up to his fallen friend, and pulled him up onto his feet. But Alan was shaken, everything he knew just torn away from him. He had failed to protect the trainers._

_"Alan! Alan! Snap out of it! Alan! _Alene_!"_

_But there was no response._

_"Agh, I'll just do this myself!" Shirou said, taking out two more Poke Balls. "Go, Roccia, Tuono!"  
><em>

_A Gigalith and Zebstrika appeared in a flash of light. The electric equine leaped to join Liore, while the rock creature positioned himself by his trainer and his trainer's friend. But no matter how he tried, the strange boy and his Raichu got away with the soldiers and the fallen trainers.  
><em>

_Alene Vin, the Unovan Champion, the last Champion of the world, had failed to protect trainers, had failed to do his duty, and had lost a battle. He was not worthy of anything.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Alan was frozen, unmoving, not saying anything. I was concerned. This was not a normal reaction. I reached out to put my hand on his shoulder, and shook him a little.<p>

"Alan? Alan, are you okay?" I asked.

His eyes snapped open, and he looked down at me. He was silent for a moment, coming back to reality. I took my hand off his shoulder, giving him space. This was terrible. What happened? What did Flax do? Did I really need another reason to hate that bastard?

"Shiu saved me, but they got away," he said. "The Empire's soldiers and the boy got away."

"But... why aren't you Champion anymore?" I asked. "Why is Shirou it instead?"

He looked down, staring at the snow covered ground at his feet. Vex's ears drooped, and he let out a sigh. I looked down at Raiden momentarily.

"I gave up the position," he said. "Shiu took it."

"What?" I gasped. "Why?"

He leaned back, and looked up towards the sky, his face full of a look I took as self-loathing.

"I lost. A Champion doesn't lose. I failed to protect those trainers. They're probably dead. I let them die. I let my Pokemon nearly get killed. I wasn't strong enough to save the both of us. I have no right to battle if I can't prevent my Pokemon from getting seriously injured. I lost my skill. It's gone, if I even ever had it. It was probably just luck. Shiu has talent. I'm... _nothing_."

Anger filled me just hearing him say that. I pushed myself up off the bench, and whirled around to stand in front of him. I was furious for him giving up like that.

"Don't you dare say that, Alan! _Everyone_ loses a battle once in a while. The boy you battled sounds like someone I know," I said. "Flax Ama, one of the Government's admins. He's strong, the strongest out of all of the admins, if you don't count Karen. You weren't prepared. It's not your fault you lost! You can't blame yourself! You can't give up! Only quitters lose, Alan."

He looked at me, his eyes cold. "I guess I'm a loser, then."

...

I really was pissed off now.

How could Alan give up like that?

Seriously!

I was frustrated with everyone now. Why was everyone so difficult? Why couldn't something just be simple for a change? This was driving me insane!

...Why was I so angry? Crim must have been rubbing off on me or something. Or maybe Sapph.

I was inside now, leaving the room I was sharing with Indigo and Sapph to head downstairs to the Pokemon Center. I was hungry, and needed to get some food. I was glad to be rid of my bulky winter clothes, and felt much better now that I could move freely.

As soon as I got to the bottom of the stairs, I was stopped yet again, but this time by someone tolerable—Navy. I didn't mind him as much as I thought I would. He wasn't so bad, and with what I knew of him now, it was hard to believe he was trained to be a admin.

"Hey, wanna get a bite to eat?" he asked.

"Sure," I said; I needed to get these things about Alan, Shirou, and Flax off my mind.

So, we got something to eat, and sat down at a booth. Raiden sat himself down on the table, helping himself to the food I had gotten. I laughed, the first time in a while, and just gave him all my french fries. I looked back up at Navy, and he looked amused.

"There's something bothering you, isn't there?" he asked.

"How'd you ever guess?" I asked dryly.

"I can read people," he said with a shrug. "It's a gift."

I rolled my eyes, and stole back one of the fries from Raiden.

"You wanna talk about it?" he asked.

I sighed. "Do you remember Flax being sent after two trainers at all three years ago?"

He blinked, surprised. "Yeah, why?"

"Well, Flax bumped into Alan of all people," I said. "He apparently beat the crap out of him and his Pokemon and Shirou had to save him. _That's_ why he doesn't battle anymore. _That's_ what's bothering me."

He grew silent, his eyes flickering down to stare at his food. "Well then. That actually explains a lot."

I sighed, and picked up my fried chicken sandwich and took a bite of it.

"...You know he likes you, right?"

I nearly choked on my food. "What?"

When I looked back up at Navy, his expression was very serious. I set down my sandwich and just looked back at him, waiting for a response.

"Alan likes you," he clarified.

I stiffened. "How do you know that?"

"I can read people, it's a gift, remember?"

I groaned, and slapped my forehead. "Great, just great. That's _exactly_ what I need right now. Someone else who likes me."

"Well, it's nothing you can do about it," Navy said. "Don't get yourself worked up over nothing you can fix. You know why you've been so uptight lately? Because you're stressing yourself out over trying to fix everything—your relationship with Rubin, Gold and Sapph not getting along, seeing if I'm a crazy admin, helping Alan, saving the world. You're going to burn yourself out."

I just stared at him.

For someone I was convinced was evil for the past two years of my life, he had good advice.

"I know," I sighed. "I just can't help it."

"It's in your nature," he said with a nod. "You'll be fine! You just need to take a breather. The world won't end if you relax for one day."

...

_February 7, 5001._

_(Crimson's POV)_

I walked along with Indi, heading out to get some training done before the Gym battle tomorrow. I was glad to be outside, actually, in the fresh air, even though it was cold. It was just me, my best friend, and our Pokemon. It just couldn't get any better than that.

I opened my mouth to say something, but was interrupted.

"Hey, Indi! Crim! Mind if I join you?"

Yes Kaigun, I do mind.

But Indi's expression brightened, and she smiled. "No, not at all! It's more fun when there's more of us."

So here I was, just me, my best friend, our Pokemon, and the annoying guy that seemed to be after my best friend somehow and I had no idea why I even cared.

...Why did I care?

I mean, Indi was my best friend, I shouldn't care if some guy was after her romantically. We were like brother and sister, practically grew up that way! No no, maybe I was just jealous of the idea of Indi spending time with someone else other than me.

Yeah, that was it.

"All right!" I exclaimed. "Let's train, guys!"

I took out Fiero's Poke Ball, and released the Charizard. He appeared in a flash of light, and let out a friendly roar. He eyed Navy like he always did, and then unfurled his wings, and took to the air. He followed us above as we walked further in, and then Indi and Navy released their Blastoise.

"So, how are we training?" Navy asked.

"Dunno," I said. "Just wait for some wild Pokemon, I guess."

I walked a bit further away from them, looking around. I didn't really see any activity, we might have to move on. Fiero swooped down closer, probably to try to scare some of the wild Pokemon out of hiding. I sighed, stuffing my hands into my pockets, and turned around to face them.

"I don't think any are coming out," I said.

"Oh well," sighed Indi. "What can we do, then?"

"Well," said Navy. "I guess I'll just leave you here with your boyfriend."

WHAT?

WHAT DID HE JUST CALL ME?

WHAT?

WHAT?

WHAT?

NO, HE DID NOT JUST SAY THAT.

"What?" I asked.

Indi flushed bright red. "Stop that, Navy!"

"Did you... Did you just call me her _boyfriend_?" I demanded, my eyes wide with shock. No way!

Navy gave us strange looks. "Yeah. Aren't you?"

"SHE IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!"

...

_February 8, 5001._

We entered the Gym, which was behind the old airstrip. It took us a second to find it because it was hiding behind the old jet. Shirou and Alan had decided to stay with us, so they went with us to watch us challenge the Gym leader. And Shirou told us about her.

Her name was Ariel, and she was a master of Flying types, namely birds. He said she was a little quirky, but overall a fun person. We decided I would battle first, and I didn't mind at all. I loved battling, and hopefully this Gym would actually be a challenge. Though I doubted it.

Shirou walked ahead of us, and Alan followed him. We lingered, looking around the Gym, which reminded me of a airport or something.

"Hey! Ariel! You here?" Shirou called.

"Oh! Shirou! Alan! Hold up!"

There was a loud _BANG!_ and then a blur dropped down to the floor in front of us. A girl leaped to her feet, a bright expression on her face. Wait, she wasn't quite a girl, more like a young woman. She had to be in her early twenties. She had bright auburn hair, and sky blue eyes, reminding me a lot of the Mistralton Gym leader back in the past, Skyla. She was wearing a cropped white tank top, pale blue jean overall shorts, and white boots. Her hair went a little past her shoulders, and she had a sky blue feather-shaped clip in her hair, a lot like the clip Fiori used to wear.

"Hiya!" she exclaimed, grinning. "Oh, you brought the Resisters!"

'The Resisters'? We had a name now?

"Yep!" Shirou exclaimed, smiling. "Crim here's going to be your first opponent!"

Ariel gasped, slapping her cheeks, holding her head. "Oh my Arceus! You look just like that one Pokedex holder guy!"

I grimaced, and let out a strained laugh. "I get that a lot."

"That is so cool!" she exclaimed, slamming her fist into her palm. "Are you related or something?"

"Yeah," I said.

"Oh my Arceus, this is so awesome!" she squealed, jumping up and down. "I get to battle people related to the Pokedex holders!"

We all sweatdropped. Shirou laughed, and rubbed the back of his head. Alan pinched the bridge of his nose.

"C'mon, let's do this!" Ariel exclaimed, and then proceeded to grab me by the hand and drag me away towards the battling arena.

She let me go, and bounded across the arena, and then whirled around to face me. She struck a pose, pointing her finger in the air, like she was Sailor Moon or something—and I only knew this because Larimar would play her dvds over and over again whenever I went over to the Oak house, saying I reminded her of Tuxedo Mask every single time for some reason.

"All right! I'm Ariel, the Mistralton Gym leader! I'm excited for our battle! Don't hold back, okay? This is gonna be so much fun!"

She took a Poke Ball off her belt. "Go, Swoobat!"

A Swoobat appeared in a flash of light, letting out a battle cry. It flapped its wings, soaring higher in the air. I look out my own Poke Ball, and released the Pokemon inside.

"You're up, Rupe!" I exclaimed.

My Golem appeared in a flash of light. Ariel gasped, her eyes wide with shock. She obviously had never seen this kind of Pokemon before, which made sense, considering we were in Unova and not many Pokemon from other regions lived here.

But Ariel snapped out of her daze, a determined look appearing on her face. "Swoobat! Psychic!"

That Swoobat was fast, and a wave of energy hit Rupe fast, making her cry out in pain, and slide back a few inches in the dirt. But that wasn't enough to knock her out. I pointed to the Swoobat.

"Rupe, use Stone Edge!" I commanded.

The Golem leaped forward, brandishing a piece of sharpened stone. She leaped into the air, and stabbed the Swoobat right in the chest with the sharp rock, executing Stone Edge efficiently. The bat Pokemon cried out in pain, falling down as Rupe elegantly landed on the ground.

The Swoobat was out. Ariel returned it, and sent out a female Unfezant it its place. I returned Rupe, surprising some people, and sent out Fulmine to replace her. The Raichu let out a battle cry, balling her paws into fists, her cheeks crackling with electricity. She smirked devilishly.

Once again, Ariel looked surprised, but she steeled herself. "Unfezant, Fly!"

The female Unfezant launched herself higher into the air, out of Fulmine's normal firing range. But I knew a way out of this. That was why I thought her this move while she was just a Pikachu. No one seemed to remember this attacked worked on Pokemon out of normal attack range.

"Fulmine! Thunder!"

"Rai rai," she said tauntingly, as dark clouds formed under the ceiling, crackling with lightning.

Thunder crackled, and a wicked lightning bolt shot down from the clouds, hitting the Unfezant hard. And like that, it was out too. But Ariel looked unfazed. She sent out a Swanna.

Once again, I shocked everyone, and returned Fulmine, sending out Fiero instead. Why? Because Fiero was my starter, and I was feeling nostalgic. This Swanna had to be Ariel's strongest, and though Fiero wasn't the toughest Pokemon on my arsenal, I wanted to give him a go.

The Charizard unfurled his wings, and launched himself into the air, hovering up to face the Swanna. He didn't seem bothered by the typing that was against us. That was Fiero for you.

"Surf!" Ariel ordered.

"Fly!" I countered.

Fiero launched himself higher into the air as the Swanna sent a wave of water across the arena. The Charizard avoided the attack entirely, flying all the way up to the ceiling. He looked down at the enemy, and bared his fangs, and then tucked his wings in, and dove with lightning speed towards the Swanna.

I literally heard a _CRACK!_ when the two Pokemon collided. The Swanna was sent crashing towards the ground, and Fiero seemed to be following the same course. But he pulled up at the last minute, unfurling his wings. When the Swanna made impact, dirt and dust exploded everywhere, blinding us.

I covered my mouth and nose with my sleeve, coughing out what I had breathed it. The dirt and dust settled, and I saw that the Swanna was still hanging on. The bird Pokemon took back to the air, obviously damaged, but not totally done. I was shocked; that impact should have knocked it out.

Ariel grinned. "Swanna! Roost!"

No, if it healed, we'd be in trouble!

"Fiero, Dragon Claw, quick!" I commanded.

The Charizard slapped his wings to his side, giving him a quick blast of speed. His claws extended, and he slashed at the healing Swanna. It squawked in pain, not done healing itself. And that was it. The Swanna was knocked out.

We won the Jet Badge.

...

_(Topaz's POV)_

After my battle, I sought out Alan to apologize for my outburst the day before. I had been thinking about it, thinking about what Navy said, and pretty much how harsh I must have sounded to him. Even though I didn't feel the same way about him that he did me, I wanted to at least be friends with him.

So I healed my Pokemon, and went looking for him in the Pokemon Center, in the cafe, since that's where Shirou told me I'd most likely find him. And I did; he was sitting at a booth, sipping a cup of coffee, his Emolga chewing on some poffins or something.

"Alan!" I called.

He looked up at me, surprised. I stopped next to his booth. Vex paused in his eating to glare at Raiden, who was perched on my shoulder as usal, and them resumed his feast. The Pikachu tensed, and I fought the urge to sigh.

"What?" he asked.

"Can I talk to you?" I asked.

Again, he was surprised. "Sure. Sit down."

I slid down in the seat across from him. Raiden leaped onto the table, causing Vex to hiss and guard his poffins. Raiden rolled his eyes, and puffed out his cheeks before sticking out his tongue. That really pissed the Emolga off.

"Guys, knock it off," I said. "Alan, I want to apologize for yelling at you earlier. It was rude of me."

He blinked, and then looked down at Vex and gave the electric rodent a hard look. The Emolga sighed, and offered Raiden one of the poffins. The shiny Pikachu gladly accepted it, grinning cheekily before stuffing it all in his mouth at once. I fought the urge to facepalm.

"You... You don't have to apologize," he said. "It's nothing."

"It is something!" I exclaimed. "I shouldn't have reacted that way. Overreacting runs in my family. You should see my brother." I grimaced. "Look, Alan, I want to be friends, and I don't want there to be any bad blood between us. I have enough bad blood in this world already."

Too much to list.

"There's no bad blood," he reassured me.

I smiled, and looked down at our two electric rodents. They even seemed to be actually getting along. I was starting to feel better now, with something to focus on other than my breakup with Rubin.

Rubin. Oh, I missed him.

No, I couldn't think about him right now. I needed to focus on Alan.

"Good," I said. "I'm here for you, Alan. If you need anything, you have me. And you have Shirou. And from what Shirou's been telling me, I bet my sister would be there for you too. You're not alone, Alan. You never were. Okay?"

He nodded, and I swear I saw the corner of his mouth twitch up slightly into a tiny, nearly invisible half smile, but then it was gone.

"Okay."

* * *

><p><strong>ASDFGHJKL THIS WAS JUST BEAUTIFUL.<strong>

**Last chapter was on Shirou, this one is aaaall Alan.  
><strong>

**Now you know why Alan is the way he is.  
><strong>

**And now you have even MORE of a reason to hate Flax. Yay!  
><strong>

**OH MY GOSH NAVY I LOVE THIS BOY. SERIOUSLY. AHAHAHAHA.  
><strong>

**Navy is everyone's therapist because he's the most sane. Which is saying something considering he was with Synis longer than anyone else.  
><strong>

**Anything else... Hmmm...  
><strong>

**NO, I THINK THAT'S IT.  
><strong>

**YESSS, WE'RE SO CLOSE TO THE GOOD STUFF FINALLY.  
><strong>

**THE CESSA ARC IS SO INTENSE GUYS. YOU HAVE NO IDEA. And by intense, I mean when it comes to emotions and violence. It gets REAL.  
><strong>

**THE END OF THE PERMA ARC IS DRAWING NEAR. DUN DUN DUN.  
><strong>

**REVIEW'S ARE LOVE.  
><strong>


	36. Ch 34: To Embolden

**FOREVERMORE**

**~Part Three Of The Forever Trilogy~**

**Chapter 34  
><strong>

**To Embolden  
><strong>

_February 10, 5001._

_(Ethan's POV)  
><em>

"So we have to pass through this mountain?" I asked.

We were all gathered in front of this massive chunk of rock called Twist Mountain. It was covered in snow, and it was snowing too, adding more to the whiteness. It was cold, so cold, but being here with my friends made it worthwhile for me.

"Yes," said Raven. "Then we will reach Icirrus City."

"All right!" I exclaimed, pumping my fist into the air. "Only two more Gyms to go, guys!"

"Yeah!" Evan cheered, grinning at me.

"I can't wait!" Rosalind exclaimed.

Of course, Tim didn't really say anything. He just was scowling, his arms crossed over his chest. Man, that guy was so annoying sometimes. He just needed to stop groveling around like a idiot. His Venusaur really liked him, and he treated it like crap. I just couldn't understand why he acted that way.

"All right!" I exclaimed! "Let's go!"

I took a step forward, only to have my boot slip on ice. I fell right on my butt. Evan keeled over laughing at me, pointing. Though my ass hurt like hell, I couldn't help but laugh at myself too. Even Rose giggled. I swear I saw Raven crack a smile before it faded. Only Timmy didn't respond; he just rolled his eyes.

"Are you... are you okay?" my brother choked out through laughs.

"I... I think so," I managed to get out through my own laughter.

Evan helped me up onto my feet, and I had to wipe my eyes, which were tearing up. I slapped my twin hard on the back before stepping around the patch of ice, heading towards the entrance to the cave.

"Onward, soldiers!" I exclaimed, heading off again.

Moments later, we were out of the cave. Bright light blinded me, and I had to squint to allow my eyes to adjust. Once I could see clearly again, I was able to take in the city before us. It was familiar, since we had been in Icirrus before. It was still covered in a blanket of snow, but the sky was clear of any clouds, just bright pale blue.

"Let's get to the Pokemon Center," Evan said. "I need some hot chocolate. We _all_ do."

I nodded in agreement. "Definitely, bro."

So that was what we did. We immediately trekked through the deep snow, heading for the Pokemon Center that seemed so far away. I let out a sigh of relief as soon as we stepped inside the building. It was warm, so warm, such a relief after trekking through such freezing conditions. First, we checked out rooms for our stay here, and then we all met up in the cafe to get that badly needed hot chocolate.

Soon we were sitting at a booth, happily warming ourselves up with the hot, delicious drink. I so could not wait for spring.

"So, the Icirrus Gym," Evan said. "It has Ice types, right?"

Raven nodded. "Correct. The leader's name is Rin, and he is not to be underestimated."

"Rin?" Rose gasped. "Ooooh, that's like Big Bro's name!"

I snickered. "Better not get them mixed up."

...

_(Viola's POV)_

I left the lab in Nuvema Town, adjusting the scarf around my neck. The cold air bit at my skin, and I had to wonder how all my friends were dealing with this. It was insane. I barely took a couple steps away from the building when the person I was supposed to meet up with appeared.

It was Kane, who had finally told me his last name was Kyo. He had agreed to go with me to Icirrus, the city everyone should be arriving at. I didn't care who we met up with; I just wanted to see how they were doing. Kane appeared so suddenly, I started a little. Stupid ninja.

"Don't do that," I said. "It's creepy. You ready to go to Icirrus?"

He nodded. "Yeah. Why are we going again?"

"I need a break from work and I'd like to see my friends," I replied.

Just then, the door of the lab opened, and out stepped Alizarin. I stiffened, and fought the urge to scowl at the boy. Okay, I was trying to act civil lately because he was mainly my only company besides Professor Pine and whenever Kane stopped by. But I still found him _so_ irritating.

_No, Viola, try to be nice._

"Hi Alizarin," I said to him, nodding.

He seemed to eye Kane before speaking to me. "Hello. Where are you going?"

"Icirrus," Kane replied. "Wanna come with us?"

WHAT? WHAT? HE WASN'T SERIOUS, WAS HE?

Alizarin blinked, surprised that he was invited. For a moment, he looked like he didn't know how to react. He didn't expect that either.

"Uh... Well... I guess so," he finally replied. "I'd like to check up on my sister, actually."

Dammit.

"Yeah, whatever," I said, turning to face Kane. "Let's go."

He grinned at me, and saluted, which made me scowl at him. He just laughed, and released his Crobat. I rolled my eyes at him, and released Veno. Alizarin sent out his Staraptor. We all got on our Pokemon, and flew to Icirrus. It only took a hour.

We landed out in front of the Pokemon Center, and then returned our Pokemon. We were about to go inside and get out of the cold when the door opened, and we nearly bumped into some kids.

The kids we were looking for.

"BIG BRO!" Rosalind exclaimed, and proceeded to glomp Alizarin in a hug.

"Oh, hi guys!" Ethan said with a grin and a wave.

Evan waved, too, but otherwise stayed silent, as did Raven who nodded to us. Timothy just scowled. Man, that kid just got on my nerves. I thought he'd be better after all these years, but nope.

"Hey, Rose," Alizarin said when she finally let him go. "How are you doing?"

"I'm great!" she exclaimed, her eyes brightening up. "It's so fun! Ethan and Evan are great friends! Raves, too. Timmy's..." Her voice faded out since she couldn't think of anything else nice to say about him.

"Good," he said before eying the two boys. "They haven't done anything to you, have they?"

Rosalind blinked, confused. "Huh? What do you mean, Big Bro?" She turned to me. "What does he mean, Mom?"

I slapped my forehead. Dear Arceus, why did she have to call me that? It was freaking annoying. Kane smirked at me, amused by the fact, and Alizarin looked embarrassed.

"Nothing," I said, not wanting to ruin the girl's innocence. "Nothing you need to know yet." I pointedly looked at the twins to give them the silent message that they should keep their mouths shut.

Ethan snickered, while Evan smacked him upside his head. I sighed. Kids these days, I swear. If I ever had kids, I would not let them get like the Kimus and their descendents. Arceus.

"All right," I said. "We need to get inside the Center."

"Oooh, okay!" Rosalind exclaimed. "C'mon, let's stay with them!"

"A'ight," Ethan said. "That's cool. I don't mind. Do you, Ev?"

"Nope," Evan said. "We were just gonna go train. Right, Tim?"

Timothy just scowled and crossed his arms over his chest. Raven's expression darkened. I opened my mouth to say something, but then I was interrupted.

"HEY! VIOLA! RIN! KANE! AND EVERYBODY ELSE!"

I turned around to see Esmeralda waving as she and the rest of her group—Cyan, Jasper, and Jewel—were walking up to where we were in front of the Pokemon Center. I gave them a short wave, and we just waited for them to catch up.

"Hey everybody!" Esmeralda said cheerily.

"Hi guys," I said. "I take it you just got here?"

"Yeah," Cyan said. "This last route was harsh."

"Tell me about it," agreed Jasper. "Twist Mountain's harsh in winter."

And that was why we flew. Well, their groups were bigger than ours. And they might not have flying Pokemon. I knew Cyan did, but I didn't know about the other two.

"Well, we should all go inside, then," I said.

So we did. We got a big table at the cafe, and somehow managed to fit all of us at it. It was a bit crowded, though, and somehow I ended up having to sit next to Alizarin. I'd be fine as long as the annoying squirt didn't insult me.

"So," I said. "How's everybody been?"

"Never been better," Ethan said with a smirk. "Isn't that right, Ev?" He elbowed him in the ribs.

Evan flushed for some odd reason. "Stop it, Ethan!"

Alizarin narrowed his eyes. "You two... just stay away from my sister."

"Huh?" Rosalind asked. "But they're my friends!"

"Oi, you're just uptight!" Ethan said, crossing his arms over his chest. "I bet you don't even know what true love feels like!"

Evan gave him a shut up look as I took a sip of my hot tea.

"Of course I do!" Alizarin snapped.

I spit my drink out of my mouth, choking. Esmeralda, who was on my other side, patted me on the back as I tried to catch my breath.

"You... know... what true love feels like?" I choked out, and then laughed. "Yeah right!"

He flushed bright red and glared at me. "Oh, and you do, you _old hag_?"

Okay, I was pissed off now.

"For the love of Arceus, stop calling me that!" I snapped. "Stop being a immature little squirt! You think you know what true love feels like? Ha! Not when you act like a freaking little kid!"

I pushed back my chair and stood up. He looked like I had just slapped him. Good. I was sick and tired of putting up with his crap.

"When you start acting your damn age again, let me know," I snapped before grabbing my tea and storming away.

...

_(Jewel's POV)_

I was so confused.

What was going on?

Why was Rin so mean to Viola? Why did she react that way towards him?

"You should apologize," Em told him.

Rin sighed, and rubbed his eyes. "Why should I bother? She hates me."

"You think she hates you?" Kane scoffed. "She just has no idea what to do with you."

I glanced at Cyan next to me, and caught his eye. He shrugged, and I bit my bottom lip, and looked away. I was a little uncomfortable now. I hated drama, and any conflict in general. I wished we all could just get along.

"Just let her cool down," Kane said. "And stop antagonizing her. That would probably help."

I took a sip of my hot chocolate. I fidgeted in my seat, I glanced around the Pokemon Center. It was so nice and peaceful here in Unova. It made me wonder why my father had to separate humans and Pokemon, especially since he knew about the bond we shared.

I guess I would never understand.

"Um," I said, catching everyone's attention. "What else can we do here?"

"Well, there's a Pokemon Fan Club here," Jasper said, examining the map. "We could always go there and check it out."

"No," Esmeralda said. "_They_ can go check it out. _We_ are going to have some fun."

"What-" Jasper began.

Em pushed back her chair and stood up. She grabbed Jasper by the arm and pulled him out of his chair. She grinned up at him.

"We're going to go explore!" she exclaimed. "C'mon, it'll be fun!"

And then she dragged him away. I glanced at Cyan. He rubbed his eyes. I looked back down at my hot chocolate. I pushed my chair back, and stood up. Cyan looked up at me.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"I'm going to see if Viola's okay," I said. "You want to come?"

He shook his head. "Nah, I think one person's enough."

"Okay," I said, grabbing my coat off of my chair.

I pulled it on, and buttoned it up. But my scarf fell off the chair, onto the ground. I knelt down to pick it up, but Cyan got it before I did. He handed it to me, his hand brushing mine. I felt my face flush at the touch.

"T-Thanks," I said, wrapping it around my neck.

"Don't get lost, okay?" he told me. "If you need anything, just call me on your Pokegear."

I nodded. "I'll be careful."

"Good," he said. "Don't take too long, okay?"

"I won't," I said, smiling softly. "Okay, I'm going now."

I left then, exiting the cafe and then leaving the Pokemon Center. It was freezing outside; it seemed colder than before. I pulled my gloves out of my pocket, and put them on.

I looked up at the sky, and was startled to see that the once clear sky was now filled with storm clouds. What was going on? That wasn't normal. All I knew was that I had to find Viola fast.

I took out a Poke Ball, and released my Flareon, Cookie. I wasn't about to venture out on my own in this impending bad weather.

"Come on, Cookie," I said. "We need to find Viola before this storm starts."

Cookie nodded, and then we set off to find our friend. I had no idea where to look for her, though. So as the temperature dropped, we wandered. Soon I found footprints similar to Viola's boots, and I followed them towards the path that led to Dragonspiral Tower.

"I wonder why she went back here," I mused to Cookie. "Come on, let's go."

We headed further down the path and when we reached the clearing, I saw Viola standing at the frozen water's edge, looking up at the sky with her Venomoth. I tried not to freak out at the sight of the bug, and instead looked up to see what Viola was gaping at.

I gasped, and Cookie let out a startled cry. What... What... _Those were legendary Pokemon!_

Growing up in the Government, my father had made sure I was educated about Pokemon. He told me about my heritage. He told me I was just as good as them, maybe even better. He kept me separated from the other admins to protect me. Karen was like a mother to me, though she was a bit harsh and cold at times. We were... a family.

That's why I couldn't understand why he was doing this. Why he was keeping so many secrets from me. I wanted to know the truth. I wanted to know why he did all of this, why he was making so many suffer. I loved my father, but I just couldn't understand what his goal was in all of this.

And seeing the legendary Pokemon Reshiram and Kyurem battle just seemed to make it all so very real.

"Viola!" I exclaimed, running up to her. "What's going on?"

She didn't turn to face me. "I... I don't know. But look at Kyurem! Something's wrong with it."

I moved to stand beside her, and looked up at the sky. Reshiram and Zekrom were duking it out. The storm clouds were crackling with lightning, which was odd; I thought only Zekrom could do that. And when I took a closer look at Kyurem, I saw that it did not look like it normally did.

"It looks like Black Kyurem," Viola said, her expression solemn. "It's formed when Kyurem recombines with Zekrom."

"...But Zekrom's currently in the Dark Stone!" I exclaimed. "That's impossible!"

"Maybe someone messed with time again," she added, turning her head to look at me. "And brought Black Kyurem from the past!"

"But only my father has the time machine!" I exclaimed.

"Exactly," she said.

I gasped, and covered my mouth with my hand. "You think my father went back in time and brought Black Kyurem to the future? But Zekrom-"

"There's a delayed time ripple effect," she said. "You being alive is proof of that, Jewel."

I didn't know what to say.

Black Kyurem let out a piercing screech, and flapped its wings, soaring higher above Reshiram. I gasped, suddenly overcome by a sense of fear for Reshiram, as a bright gold sphere of voltage was formed on Black Kyurem's torso, held up with its arms by a invisible force. Then the attack was launched at the white dragon.

"Reshiram!" I cried.

"Get down!" Viola yelled as there was a explosion in the sky.

I dropped down into the snow, shielding Cookie with my body. I heard Reshiram scream in pain, and then the sound of a retaliating move.

"Holy shit!" Viola yelled. "The Government-"

I pushed myself up, hugging my Flareon to my chest. I gasped at the sight. No no no, this wasn't happening. I didn't want this to be true.

I could recognize the Government's hovercraft everywhere, even without the nation's symbol on the vehicles. They looked like they had been following Black Kyurem as it chased Reshiram. I stared at them in horror as one of the hovercraft turned, and started to head towards us to land.

"Get back!" Viola yelled, grabbing me by my arm and dragging me back several feet, out of the way of the landing hovercraft.

The hovercraft landed, shaking the ground and unsettling the snow. Viola released me, tensing up, and giving her Venomoth a look of warning to be ready. Cookie squirmed out of my arms, and leaped down back onto the ground, standing in front of me protectively.

The door slid open, and out stepped the last person I wanted to see: Flax. Followed by two of the remaining admins, Maroon and Verdant. Those two really weren't that bad, but Flax... There was a reason my father didn't want him around me.

"What the hell are _you_ doing here?" Viola demanded.

"We're here for Reshiram," Flax said. "Nothing more, nothing less."

"Why?" I blurted. "Why do you want Reshiram?"

Flax snorted, looking at me, and I almost flinched. "Don't as me. It wasn't my idea. Or Synis's. Just somebody obsessed with legends."

"...Who?" Viola asked, raising her eyebrow.

"That would be me."

Maroon and Verdant took a step away to make space for the speaker. It was a boy, probably around the same age as me. He was strikingly handsome, reminding me vaguely of a younger version of my father. His shaggy, messy hair was dark, so dark, almost black. But his eyes were startlingly crystal blue, with a gaze that seemed to pierce to your soul. He was shorter than me by a couple of inches, and was skinny and pale, almost sickly looking.

"Who... Who are you?" I asked. "I don't recognize you."

Flax laughed. "Of course you don't."

I frowned, and Cookie growled at him. There was a yip, and suddenly an Eevee leaped up onto the strange boy's shoulder. The boy's cold expression totally changed, warming up, and he smiled when the Eevee licked his cheek.

Who was this boy? Why did I feel like I knew him?

"I'm Jet," he said. "Just... Jet. And this is Amun."

The Eevee barked at us happily. He didn't seem to feel the tense atmosphere at all. But I found him adorable.

Then I heard another cry of pain from Reshiram, and it seemed to hit me right in the chest. I looked up at the sky to see that Black Kyurem had latched onto Reshiram, sinking its fangs into the base of the white dragon's neck.

"No!" I cried. "You have to stop! Reshiram's getting hurt!"

"That's the point," Flax snorted. "Dumb bimbo."

...What did that mean?

"Hey!" Viola snapped. "You have no right to call her that! Agh, Flax, what the hell is your _problem_?"

"Yeah, man, you don't have to call anyone names," Verdant said.

Flax snorted. "Did I ask for your opinion, _faggot_?"

Whatever that word meant made a hurt expression come across Verdant's face. Maroon didn't look happy either, and Jet looked shocked. Viola looked even more angry.

"Screw this," Viola said. "I'm not about to let you take Reshiram, for whatever reason you want it! Veno! Go!"

The Venomoth launched itself forward, and I yelped, startled, leaping backward away from it. Flax sent out his Raichu, obviously not in the mood for a battle. I stumbled backward, and tripped over something, landing on my backside. Maroon reluctantly released his Charizard, and Verdant hesitated in sending out his Venusaur. I was surprised to see the admins push Jet behind them, like they were protecting him or something.

I was scared; I had no idea what to do. Viola couldn't handle all three of them. I didn't feel like I'd be of any use. I was too frightened. So I did the only thing I knew would help. I pulled out my Pokegear and picked the person who told me to call.

_"Hello?"_

"Cyan! Please, I'm at Dragonspiral Tower and-"

"RAAAAAAAAICHUUUUUUU!"

I screamed in pain, dropping the Pokegear, as the Raichu zapped me with Thunderbolt. I dropped down in the snow, my whole body tingling with residual electricity. Cookie lost it then, leaping into battle next to Veno.

"Dude! What the hell are you doing? Synis will kill you if he finds out you hurt her!" I heard Maroon exclaim.

"I don't give a damn!" was Flax's response.

"Jewel!" I heard Viola call to me, and the only response I could make was a moan of pain.

I forced myself to roll onto my back, squeezing my eyes shut as I tried to breathe through the pain. I heard a yelp, and opened my eyes to see Cookie slam into a tree, and drop down.

Then I heard Viola's scream, and her drop to the ground. I heard Flax laugh.

"What a pathetic excuse for rebels. You think you can beat us like that? You _deserve_ to die."

"Flax, chill," Maroon said. "Seriously, we're here for Reshiram, not them."

"Yeah!" Verdant agreed.

"Humph. I suppose we'll stay on task this one time. Thank Marun for this, losers."

No! Reshiram! I wish there was something I could do to help, but I felt so helpless, and I could barely move. I tried to roll onto my side, then stomach, and tried to push myself up. But all I could do was cry out in pain and collapse again.

"Bolt, watch the little princess and make sure she doesn't try anything," Flax said, pointing to me.

His shiny Raichu sneered, and walked up to me. I glared at him, trying to look defiant, and it just sneered harder and slid the sharp tip of his tail under my scarf to press it up against my neck.

I felt defeated.

_RESHIRAM! I'M SO SORRY!_

I heard a angry, splitting roar that made every freeze. I dared to lift my head to look up to the sky where it came from. It was Reshiram. It was descending rapidly, towards me. For a moment, I was frozen with fear. But Bolt let me go, and scrambled out of the way as the white dragon came crashing down right where I was.

I would have screamed if I could have found my voice. But Reshiram landed right behind me, as if it was protecting me. It snarled, baring its fangs out at everyone else. They were all startled.

_"You shall not harm the child, insolent humans."_

Verdant gasped, and Maroon's eyes grew wide. Flax looked astounded, and Jet was startled.

Reshiram... was using telepathy to speak to all of us?

_"Yes, child,"_ Reshiram said, its voice clearly feminine, gentle, soothing. _"As would Zekrom if he were here. But this beast, this Kyurem is not the Kyurem of today. Someone has been messing with time as Dialga has feared..."_

Oh my goodness, the legendaries knew?

_"You will not get away with this,"_ Reshiram hissed to the admins. _"You shall fall. Absolute power corrupts absolutely. The ends do **not** justify the means."_

Flax laughed. "Not today! Black Kyurem!"

Suddenly, something slammed into Reshiram's back, nearly knocking her down on top of me. She howled in pain, and I was horrified to see blood fling everywhere from a spot on her back. I would have screamed if I could have found my voice. I rolled onto my back to see the white dragon's face twisted in pain, blood dripping from the base of her neck, holding herself up off of me.

I stared in horror as a bright light began to shine, and Reshiram began to shrink. She shrunk into there was nothing left of her but a white shard. The Light Stone dropped to the ground, right at me feet. I was frozen in fear as Black Kyurem leered at me, its mouth covered with Reshiram's blood. It moved its head so it was only inches away from my face. I could smell it's vile breath.

"Jewel!"

"Viola!"

I would have turned to see them, but I didn't dare move when Black Kyurem so close it could eat me. I wasn't sure if I wanted to be relieved or even more scared.

"What in the name of Arceus is going on?" Cyan demanded, sounding furious.

"Vio! Viola! Wake up, dammit!"

I let out a shaky breath as Black Kyurem's head jerked away from me, to glare at our rescuers.

"Let Jewel go, you creeps!" I heard Esmeralda demanded. "Seriously, what is your _problem_?"

"Don't look at me," said Verdant. "It wasn't _my_ idea."

"Shut up, you f*cking queer," Flax snapped. "_I'll_ do that talking here. Look here, Lover Boy and Midget, everything was fine until they get in our way. So I'll handle it however the _hell_ I want."

"EXCUSE ME?" Esmeralda shrieked. "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?"

"Em, calm down-" Jasper began.

"I WILL NOT CALM DOWN! HOW DARE YOU! YOU SEXIST PIG!"

"Oh, for the love of Arceus," Cyan groaned. "Charizard, let's go!"

"YOU ARE SO GETTING IT, SEXIST PIG! GO, LEAF!"

Black Kyurem snarled, and took to the air. I was flattened against the snowy ground as it flapped its wings, soaring higher. Pain shot through my body from the gusts, causing the remaining electricity from Flax's Raichu to shock me.

"Jewel!"

Then suddenly, he was there, lifting me up out of the snow. He pulled me into his arms, holding me tight. It hurt, but I tried not to make a noise, because I didn't want him to let go. Because I felt safe in his arms.

"Cyan..." I choked out, trying not to sound pathetic like I felt.

"Are you okay?" he asked me. "What did he do to you?"

"Raichu... zapped me..." I managed to get out. "Oh, Cyan... It hurts so much..."

"HA! THAT'S RIGHT! GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE YOU FREAKING ADMINS! TELL SYNIS I SAID HI!"

"Don't worry," Cyan said after grimacing due to Em's shout. "I'm here. I've got you. You're safe. We'll get you to a doctor. Everything'll be okay."

"No... No," I said, catching him by surprise. I tried to sit up, but I couldn't keep myself up right. I ended up falling forward, but he caught me and stopped me from knocking him down. "I was... _terrified_!"

"Hey," he said, tilting my chin up so I had to look at him. "It's okay to be scared. Everyone's scared from time to time. You're never alone, Jewel. I'm here for you." Then he did something that totally caught me by surprise: he brushed away my bangs and kissed me on my forehead.

I felt my face flush with embarrassment even though I liked it. I was suddenly terrified by the wave of emotions that hit me at that touch; I had no idea what these feelings were, what this was that I wanted. But I was in no shape to pull away. I turned my head, wanting to hide my red face, only to find myself looking at Esmeralda and Jasper.

Jasper was smiling, while Em had a devilishly smirk on her face. Jasper looked down at her as she opened her mouth to say something, and gave her a stern look. She stuck her tongue out at him childishly, and then pouted, giving in to his silent order.

Cyan shook his head, and then got a firmer grip on me, and stood up, picking me up with him. I had no strength left, so I was of no help.

"Where'd Alizarin go?" he asked.

We all turned to see that he was with Viola, still trying to wake her up. Esmeralda took a step forward, but Jasper stopped her by gently grabbing her arm.

"No, let him," he said. "This could help them."

She hesitated, and then nodded. "Yeah, good point."

We still took a couple steps closer to them. I heard Viola cough, and then groan.

"Viola!" Alizarin exclaimed. "Are you okay?"

"...Wha? Rin? What...? WHY ARE YOU SO CLOSE TO ME?"

Alizarin jumped back. "Well, _excuse_ me for caring that you were hurt!"

Huh?

"...What?"

"Yes!" Esmeralda hissed. "Heh, I knew they liked each other!"

"Oh Em," Jasper sighed, shaking his head.

"What? It's true!"

...

_February 11, 5001._

_(Esmeralda's POV)_

"Jasper, come ooooooon!" I whined. "We were supposed to hang out yesterday, but that thing with Jewel and Viola happened!"

"Em, I would love to hang out with you but I'm in the middle of finishing these recipe cards I've been working on. I'm sorry."

I looked at him from across the table. He looked really cute, with his reading glasses on, as he jot down whatever he needed on the flash card for the recipe. I sighed, and sat down across from him. I leaned forward, propping my elbows up on the table, resting my chin on my hands.

Jasper looked up at me through his glasses. "What are you doing?"

"Well, if you don't want to go anywhere, we'll just have to hang here," I said. "Besides, I like watching you."

He shook his head, and returned to his writing. I managed to stay silent for a few minutes. I had trouble being quiet. I just _had_ to talk. I hated silence.

"Jasper?"

"Mmmm?"

"Have you ever thought of having kids?"

He froze. "What?"

"I mean, not with me, that's crazy. But like after the war when we're adults and married and stuff."

"Oh... Well, I don't know," he said. "I guess it depends. If I find the right girl and all, you know?"

I nodded. "Yeah. But it's gonna be hard. You know, re-acclimating to the world. People might not like since we're in the Resistance and all. And, well... we're not exactly from this time..."

"People don't know that, Em," he said.

"I know, Jaz," I said. "It just bothers me, I guess."

"It bothers us all, Em."

I looked back up at him, but he was back to writing his recipes. I stayed silent for a moment, trying to gather my thoughts. Jasper's support really meant a lot to me. I know I had a lot of good friends, but it just felt good to hear it from _him_. I couldn't explain it.

"I like the name Peridot," I mused.

"Hmmm?" He looked back up.

"Peridot," I said. "If I have a daughter that's what I want to name her."

He was silent for a moment, and then set down his pen.

"I like the name Chrome," he mused.

I grinned. "Sweet name."

He shrugged, and then gave me a stern look. "Now I really need to work. Especially since we're challenging the Gym later on today."

"All right, all right!" I said, pushing myself up off the table, and standing. "I need to get some training in, anyway. See you later, Jaz!"

"Bye, Em."

...

_(Timothy's POV)_

"You just don't get it, do you?"

I flinched, startled, and looked up from the book I had been reading. It was Cyan. I had always found him intimidating; he just had that feel to him that you didn't want to mess with him. He was looking down at me, disgust in his eyes. I stiffened.

"Get what?" I asked.

He rolled his eyes. "Don't play stupid. You know exactly what I'm talking about. Well, kid, let me have a little talk with you."

I narrowed my eyes. "Nothing you say will change my mind."

"Sure," he deadpanned. "Look, kid, I'd think you'd understand, since you're a Oak and a Rosso, but here you are being a idiot. Pokemon have been with us for centuries. You know what happened when they tried to separate them in Unova all the way in 2010?"

"...What?" I asked.

"Nobody allowed it to happen," he said. "You've heard of Black, right?"

"Yeah," I said. "Grey's dad."

"Well, he did it. He teamed up with Zekrom and stopped Ghetsis. That takes a lot of devotion. And have you even _looked_ at how humans and Pokemon work together? Have you even _noticed_ how much your Venusaur _loves_ you?"

I stayed silent.

"And yet you still treat it like shit," he said. "What is wrong with you? You're surrounded by all this amazing world we live in and you're just sitting here and groveling and being a jerk."

I couldn't find my voice.

"Just give it a chance," he said. "I bet you're a natural, kid. It's in your blood, no matter how much of it has thinned out over the years. Just, for once, think about everyone around you. Think about your parents, your sister. This world is meant for everyone. Humans and Pokemon are meant to work together. I know you've noticed how we get along."

"Pokemon aren't bloodthirsty monsters out there to get you. They're loving, caring creatures with amazing powers that love to work with us. Just give them a chance, kid."

He left then, leaving me to sit in silence and mull over his words. I never thought Cyan would be the one to say that to me. I thought he didn't talk much. I guess I was wrong. I almost didn't know how to take all of that.

I hated to admit it, but he was right.

I suddenly felt awful. The way I had been treating everyone was terrible. Really, there was no reason for me to be like that. I guess I was scared and I didn't know what to do. So I reacted the least positive way.

Especially to Raven; she had just been trying to help me, and I treated her like crap.

I closed my book, and put in back in my pack. I stood up, and pulled on my coat and other winter clothing. I had to go find her, wherever she was, so I could apologize.

When I reached the door of the Pokemon Center, Ethan, Evan, and Rosalind stepped inside.

"Oh, hey Tim!" Ethan greeted me. "Where are you going?"

"I need to talk to Raven," I said. "I'll talk to you guys later."

"Oh, okay," Evan said. "Well, we're about to get lunch. You can come join us later!"

"All right," I said. "I will."

"Bye-bye, Timmy!" Rosalind said.

I waved, and left the Center. It was starting to snow lightly out. I looked around briefly, but there was no sign of the dark-clad girl. I sighed, and stuffed my hands into my pockets. It couldn't be that difficult to find her, could it?

I wished I had a Pokemon that could help me search.

So I set off to go looking for her. It actually wasn't that difficult to find her. For some reason, I decided to go head towards the path that led to Dragonspiral Tower. And that was where I found her.

She was sitting in the snow, with her thick fancy clothing on, her shirt and coat spread out around her. Her eyes were closed, and it appeared her legs were crossed. She looked like she was meditating. Her Chandelure was out, hovering around her in circles.

I opened my mouth to say something.

"I know you are there, Timothy," she said.

I jumped, startled. "Uh... Well... yeah."

She didn't move. "What is of such importance that you must interrupt my meditation?"

"...You meditate?" I asked.

"How else will I control my powers?"

"Oh."

Still unmoving, though her Chandelure had stopped its circling, she spoke. "What is it you want, Timothy?"

"I... I just wanted to apologize," I blurted. "I mean, I wanted to say I was sorry... for how I've been treating you. You were just trying to help me and stuff and I was being a jerk to you. I'm sorry. That was rude of me."

Her eyes shot open, startling purple in the monochrome landscape. "You are... remorseful... for your actions?"

I nodded. "Yeah. Really."

Her expression softened, and she actually _smiled_. "Then I pardon you, dearest Timothy."

...What?

I pushed the thought aside, ignoring it. "Thanks, Raven."

"It is nothing," she said, pushing herself onto her feet. "Come, I wish to show you something."

She held out her gloved hand, surprising me. I eyed it suspiciously, and then pushed all negative thoughts aside. I took her hand, and she proceeded to pull me towards the tower. Was that what she wanted to show me?

The land around the mystical tower was still damaged from the battle that had happened yesterday. All I knew about that was that the Government now had the Light Stone, which was basically Reshiram in a deep slumber. We had to inform the leaders so they could make the decision to go after the Dark Stone or not.

My boots thudded against the stone floor as we entered Dragonspiral Tower. Raven released me, and went ahead. I followed her, fine, until I noticed the wild Pokemon lurking. I couldn't help but panic seeing the strange creatures. But I didn't even get a chance to say anything or even move.

"Timothy, you are fine," Raven said, not turning around. "I will not allow anything to hurt you. Do not worry."

I tried to relax, I really did. I didn't want to be scared of Pokemon. But old habits die hard.

"Come," she said. "I will protect you."

She gave me the chance to catch up to her, and then we walked side by side. I felt better. But then I felt weak; I couldn't even take care of myself. Raven probably thought I was a pathetic loser.

I couldn't help but think about these things as we climbed the tower. Raven stayed silent, rarely speaking. I didn't bother to try to start a conversation. If she didn't want to talk, we wouldn't talk.

But what I saw at the top, I never imagined.

The top of the tower was even more in ruins than the rest. Pillars were fallen, and rubble was everywhere. I could heard the wind howl, and it whipped the cold air around us, stinging my cheeks. Raven walked ahead, while I lingered, frozen at the stair well. She walked to the center of the tower, and turned around to face me.

"Come," she said, gesturing me forward.

I slowly walked towards her, and she waited for me. She had me stand next to her, and then turned to face the direction she had been in. I had no idea what she was going to say.

"I am sure you have heard many legends about this tower, have you not?" she asked.

I nodded. "I have."

"Well, dearest Timothy, I feel like another legend is about to be made."

There, she called me that again. What the hell?

"About what?" I asked.

"The Empire is becoming desperate. Why else would they go back in time to obtain Black Kyurem? And then have it chase poor Reshiram and have it be turned back into the Light Stone? Whenever legendary Pokemon are involved, a new legend is created."

I thought about it for a moment. She did have a good point. I turned to look at her. She wasn't finished yet.

"And this time, Timothy, _we_ get to be a part of it."

...

_(Jasper's POV)_

"Let's go, let's go, let's go!" Em exclaimed, bouncing up and down. "I wanna battle Rin!"

"Huh?" Alizarin said.

"She means Rin, the Gym leader," I said.

"Oh..."

Ethan snickered. "Say, Rin, do you wanna battle Rin? Or would that mean you'd be battling yourself?"

Alizarin did not look pleased. Evan smacked his brother upside his head. I sighed, and shook my head at them. Boys would be boys, I supposed, but they really didn't know when to stop, did they? Well, it really was only Ethan.

"All right," I said. "Let's go, guys. Cyan and Jewel are going to go later since she's still not feeling one hundred percent. So it's just us."

"Woot!" Ethan cheered. "C'mon, Timmy, let's go! Rin, you have to meet yourself!"

Rosalind giggled while Alizarin once again did not look like he appreciated the comment. Kane had left earlier today, but Viola had remained, wanting to hang out with us longer.

"Chill out," Timothy said. "Stop being so immature. Arceus."

"Dude," Ethan said. "_Dude_. Loosen _up_."

Evan sighed.

I really felt like the only sane one right now. Was this how Cyan felt all the time?

"Come on, guys," Viola said. "We're wasting time. We're trying to get this all done by Valentine's Day."

"Oh? Why V Day?" Em asked, raising an eyebrow.

Viola shrugged. "Diamonda has a party planned or something. She just wants us all together for some reason."

Ethan snickered, covering his mouth with his hand.

"If you say anything I will punch you," Evan threatened.

"Okay, okay, chill bro! I'll just think it!"

I sighed again. Dear Arceus, kids these days. "All right, let's get going. We don't have all day."

...

The Icirrus Gym was, well, icy. It was hard to walk around, and several times one of us would fall down or slide. I had no idea why someone would have a Gym like that; it was irritating.

We were all relieved when we reached the Gym leader. He had to be in his mid twenties, with straight, pale blonde hair, and pale blue eyes. He was dressed in all white—shirt, leather jacket, jeans, and boots.

"Welcome to the Icirrus Gym," he said, gesturing us closer. "You must be from the Resistance."

"Yeah, that's us!" Em exclaimed. "We're here to battle you!"

"Of course," he said. "My name is Rin." Ethan snickered and Evan smacked him. "Who is first?"

Esmeralda suddenly pushed me forward. "Yolo, Jaz!"

"What?" I asked, confused. What was _that_ supposed to mean?

"You only live once, Jaz!" she exclaimed. "Fight, boy!"

"You want me to go first?" I asked.

"Naw, I'm just saying that for no reason," she said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "Yes, for the love of Arceus! Just go already!"

"All right, all right," I said, and then turned back to face Rin. "I'm going first, then."

He nodded. "Very well."

Everyone back away and went to find somewhere to sit down. I didn't bother to take off my winter clothing because it was freezing in here, though not as cold as it was outside. I knew since this was a Ice type Gym, my starter, Terro, who was a Torterra, would have a difficult time. Which meant Dono, my Bastiodon, would be the best choice to battle with.

"This will be a three-on-three battle," Rin said. "You know the rest of the rules."

I nodded. I took out Dono's Poke Ball as the Gym leader took out his own. Rin turned back around to face me, and then released his first Pokemon—a Vanillish. I thought they were some of the weirdest Pokemon in the world.

"Okay, Dono," I said, sending out the Bastiodon. "You're up!"

The prehistoric Pokemon appeared in a flash of light. He didn't make a sound, merely standing up and facing the Vanillish. He was a quiet Pokemon, so I was really expecting that. Now Rin looked surprised to see a Bastiodon, and I didn't blame him. I was lucky enough to have found his fossil.

"You have the honors," Rin said.

I nodded. "All right. Dono, use Swagger!"

This was the kind of move you couldn't avoid. Dono stood up to his full height, tilting up his chin. The move came into effect immediately—the Vanillish become confused, and its attack was raised. But I wasn't concerned about that.

"Vanillish, try to use Frost Breath," Rin ordered.

But it was confused, and ended up just hurting itself. I disliked using confusion because of that, but if we were to win, I had no other choice.

"Now, Flash Cannon!" I commanded.

I had managed to get a hold of a TM with that move, and used it on Dono. And I was glad I did, because that move knocked out the Vanillish in one hit, probably because it was already hurt.

"Impressive," he said, returning his Pokemon. "It's good to see people who know what they're doing." He took out another Poke Ball. "Cryogonal!"

Now if I thought Vanillish, was odd, this Pokemon topped the cake. It looked like a snowflake of all things. There were some really odd Pokemon here in Unova.

"Dono, you're staying in," I said, and he nodded.

Rin didn't seem as sure of himself now, but that was only reasonable. "Cryogonal, Aurora Beam!"

I didn't bother telling Dono to dodge. A rainbow beam of frozen energy hit him right in the head, but it barely did any damage. His head was basically a body shield. If you wanted to do damage, you had to hit him somewhere else.

"Flash Cannon again!" I ordered.

A bright sphere of silver energy formed in front of his mouth, and then shot towards the Cryogonal. It hit the Pokemon hard, and it cried out in pain before collapsing. I couldn't help but smile. Dono was going great.

"Hmm... You're good," he admitted. "But this is far from over. Beartic!"

Now I knew there would be trouble. This ice bear did not look easy to defeat. But I believed we could do it. If I didn't believe, we'd never win.

"Beartic, Brine," Rin commanded.

Okay, I did _not_ see that coming. "Dodge it!"

The rush of water came at Dono, and he struggled to get out of the way. He still got grazed by the attack, but at least it wasn't enough to knock him out. Then we'd be in trouble.

"Now Flash Cannon again!" I ordered.

He formed the attack faster this time, and launched the attack at the Beartic. But it braced itself for the attack, and was able to endure it. I knew I only had so much time left with Dono, and I wasn't sure of how much use Laxo, my Munchlax, would be. So that meant Terro would be my best choice.

"Brine once again," Rin said.

But this time since Dono was prepared, he managed to get out of the way. I was still surprised, though. I thought it had been over for the Bastiodon. But I guess he wasn't about to give up easily, which was good for the war we were in.

"One final Flash Cannon!" I commanded.

And like that, it was all over.

...

"Hey Cyan," I said to my friend once we returned to the Pokemon Center; everyone went to get their Pokemon healed but me. "How's Jewel?"

"She's doing better," he said, looking up at me from where he sat. "She should be up for battling tonight."

"Good," I said, looking back at everyone else. "Man, I wonder why they wanted Reshiram so badly."

"Who knows?" said Cyan, shrugging. "Whatever it is, it can't be good. The Government's never up to anything good."

And he was right. He couldn't have been more right about anything else.

* * *

><p><strong>Whoa. Long chapter.<strong>

**Anyways, sorry for such the wait! School's been hectic, but it's out now, though I have testing still. Meh.  
><strong>

**Yes, Reshiram, Zekrom, and Kyurem are involved with the plot. They are very important.  
><strong>

**Let's see... We had some Aquamarine and Christmas in here, along with some budding Crow.  
><strong>

**OH YEAH. I'm not sure if I've mentioned this already, but the Forever Trilogy now has a wiki! And we need some more people to help update and make pages. Help is greatly appreciated!  
><strong>

**I don't have anything else to say other than...  
><strong>

**REVIEW!  
><strong>


	37. Ch 35: To Make A Legend

**FOREVERMORE**

**~Part Three Of The Forever Trilogy~**

**Chapter 35  
><strong>

**To Make a Legend  
><strong>

_February 12, 5001._

_(Grey's POV)  
><em>

It was a bit warmer day when Fiori and I reached Opelucid City. When we walked through the gate, we were caught totally by surprise. Fiori had been telling me about the city back in the past, and, well, it was no way close to being like the Opelucid of the past. We literally stopped and stared at the sight before us.

Opelucid reminded me of Castelia, just more spread out. There were black skyscrapers lit up with bright blue light, which reminded me a bit of Zekrom. The streets were ridden of any vehicles; only people on foot or bicycle used it. There were freeways in the sky, weaving around the skyscrapers—people in hovercars and on hoverbikes, blazing by. Police were managing traffic.

"Whoa," Fiori breathed, and I looked over at her. Her eyes were wide with amazement as she took everything in. "This is... amazing! Look at those flying bikes!"

"Too flashy," I said, and she looked at me. "This whole city is too flashy. Worse than Nimbasa."

"Eh," she said, shrugging. "We all have our own opinions! C'mon, let's find the Pokemon Center! I'm famished!"

I doubted that would be easy. This city was huge, and there were so many people in the streets where we had to walk. I wasn't a fan of crowded spaces. I never imagined this would happen to Opelucid City.

So I just followed Fiori. I looked around as we walked; even Goldenrod, where I had grown up, hadn't been this advanced. I guess Unova was either really ahead of us or the Government was keeping all of the good technology to themselves.

"Oh, Arceus, Grey!" Fiori suddenly exclaimed, having stopped abruptly so I almost bumped into her. "Look at this!"

I looked to where she was pointing, and was surprised once again.

It was a statue—well, two. They were both made of a dark metal I couldn't recognize. The first one was obviously of my father, Black Kuro, around sixteen or seventeen. I could recognize him anywhere; we looked very similar, but not exactly alike. And with him was obviously Zekrom. The statue was huge, and had to be built to double the real life scale. The gold plaque read in big letters: _ON OCTOBER 11, 2010, BLACK KURO FROM NUVEMA TOWN AND ZEKROM DEFEATED GHETSIS AND TEAM PLASMA, KEEPING HUMANS AND POKEMON UNITED. THIS IS IN MEMORY OF THEM._

But that wasn't what bothered me.

What bothered me was seeing _me_ on the other statue with _Zekrom_, along with _Topaz_ who was with _Reshiram_. I had to be around thirteen, and had a big grin on my face. Topaz was much older than I was, probably about nineteen or so, and had a much softer expression than she ever had now.

"...What is this?" I asked, looking over at Fiori.

"I have no idea," she said, her lips turned down in a frown. "This is... impossible."

"Let's check it out," I said, and she nodded, still frowning.

Luckily, no one paid us any attention. If anyone recognized me in the statue, there could be trouble. The statue was the same size as the other one—double life size. We didn't have to crouch to read the plaque. I stood next to Fiori to read what it said. _IN THE YEAR 2032, GREY KURO AND ZEKROM, AND TOPAZ ROSSO AND RESHIRAM LED THE ASSAULT AGAINST THE SYNDICATE, FOLLOWING IN THEIR PARENTS' FOOTSTEPS, AND SAVING THE WORLD._

...I didn't know what to think, let alone say. I looked down at Fiori, who looked very confused.

"So that's what we would have done?" she asked, looking up at me. "Saved the world from this 'Syndicate' thing?"

"I guess so," I said with a shrug. "Time must be taking a really slow time to realize we're not where we're supposed to be."

"Yeah," she agreed. "But... It is interesting finding out how things would have been."

"If you say so," I said, turning away. "Let's get moving before someone notices that I look like the kid on the statue."

I turned around, and started to walk away. Fiori caught up with me, and then we walked in silence. The city was so noisy; all you could hear were the cars and bikes above you, and the chattering of the people in the streets. If I stayed out any longer I'd get a headache.

Luckily, we found the Pokemon Center only ten minutes later. We got our Pokemon healed, and then were about to head to the cafe to get some food, when we bumped into the last two people I wanted to see.

Rubin and Cerise.

Cerise was all right, but Rubin was just being really irritating right now. I had gotten over my issue with him before, but then he just had to ruin the peace I had been hoping to have between us.

"Oh my Arceus! Hi Grey, hi Fiori!" Cerise exclaimed, beaming at us and waving.

"Oh, hey!" Fiori said, putting on a bit of a strained smile since Rubin was scowling at me. "Never thought we'd bump into you guys."

I _hoped_ we never bumped into them. But things never go my way. Never have, never will.

"Humph," Rubin snorted, crossing his arms over his chest.

Cerise winced, and let out a strained laugh. "Don't mind him, he's just..."

An ass? Yeah, I think we know that by now.

"Whatever," I said. "We're just going to get something to eat."

I moved forward, once again heading for the cafe, giving Fiori the choice to follow me or not, but I was once again stopped.

"Uh... Grey?"

I paused, and turned slightly to look at him, narrowing my eyes. "What?" I asked flatly.

"..." Rubin hesitated for a moment. "Can I talk to you?"

"...About what?" I asked, keeping my voice as steady as before.

"What do you think?" he deadpanned.

I sighed. Well, he seemed to be acting civil. But I didn't see how my version of what happened would be the truth compared to Topaz's. Maybe he was finally getting his head cleared. But really, the whole issue was getting old and irritating. I just wanted it to be over with so I could move on with my life and have no more problems with this part of my past.

"Fine," I said, before turning to Fiori. "I'll meet up with you later."

"Nah, take your time!" she said, waving me off. "I think I'll chill with Cerise for a bit. You know, a girl-to-girl kind of thing."

"All right," I said, turning back to face Rubin. "Lead the way."

He looked a little unsure about the whole thing, but didn't back down. I followed him away from the cafe, to the lounge. Luckily, it was pretty much empty. He sat down on a couch, and I sat down in a chair across from him. I loosened the scarf around my neck, and unbuttoned my coat.

"Okay, Rubin," I said, switching to my serious mode, not that I wasn't already serious. "What do you want to know?"

"I want to know... what really happened," he said, meeting my gaze steadily. He looked confused, conflicted.

"What _really_ happened?" I scoffed. "You already know. Topaz told you the truth."

"...What? She... did?"

"No duh," I deadpanned. "You can't even trust your own girlfriend? You should be ashamed of yourself. Topaz is the least likely out of all of us to lie. And even so, she'd never lie to you."

"I... I overreacted, I guess..." He couldn't look at me now; he was staring at his feet, his brow scrunched up.

"You _guess_?" I snorted. "Did I see a different fight than what really happened?"

He looked up at me and gave me a bitter look. "You don't have to rub it in my face."

"I'm not," I deadpanned. "I'm just stating how stupid you sound right now."

He sighed, and leaned back up against the couch. "Then what really happened?"

"She wanted to heal the cut on my face, so in order to reach it, she had to stand on a block. But the block was too small and she lost her balance, and fell into me, causing the kiss you saw. It was a total accident."

He stayed silent, staring at his hands on his lap.

"And really," I continued, "if that was real, I wouldn't be traveling with Fiori right now. Hell, if that was the case, you wouldn't even have gotten to date her. We'd still be together. But it's not real, and we've both moved on. Got it?"

He still didn't say anything, so I took that as a yes. "Good. And if I hear one more thing about this whole misunderstanding, I'm going to be pissed." I stood up. "Now that that's all cleared up, I'm going to go train for a bit." I always trained when I needed to clear my mind.

"Grey, wait."

I paused, and turned back to look at him. "What?"

"It's Fiori, isn't it?" he asked me.

"...Excuse me?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You said you've moved on," he said. "And, well, you're... _softer_ with Fiori. So it's her, isn't it?"

I didn't know how to respond to that. In a way, I had always been drawn to Fiori, just not in that way. Or was I? But she had been the friend I needed to get through the hard times earlier, when I thought everything was just going to end for me. And in my way, I was able to help her. I was able to relax around her, and not really worry about anything.

But now, after his statement, I was curious of how I truly felt. I had never really thought about it. It just never came to mind. Now I felt the need to evaluate my feelings towards her.

"I... don't know," I said finally. "Maybe. Maybe not. Either way, she's one of the most best friends I've ever had."

I turned to go again.

"Grey! I'm... sorry... for all of this. For how I've always treated you and everything, especially after what happened..."

I paused, and turned my head to look back at him. He looked sincere, yet sad and miserable. I guess it finally came back and slapped him in the face. Took long enough.

"Can we just... put this all behind us... and try to be friends?"

I stayed silent for a moment before responding. "Sure. Sounds good to me."

...

_(Rubin's POV)_

After Grey left, I sat in silence for a while, trying to gather my thoughts. The ache in my heart had increased with the dawning realization of my stupidity. I really needed to get a grip on that temper. Or I'd ruin everything all over again.

If I ever got a second chance.

I sighed and pushed myself up off the couch. I brushed non-existent dust off my pants, and then walked back to the cafe. Cerise and Fiori were sitting at a booth, talking. I contemplated interrupting them or not. Maybe they could give me some advice...

I ended up walking up to their booth anyway.

"Uh, hey," I said, and they looked at me. "Can I... join you two?"

"Sure!" Cerise exclaimed, scooting over to make room for me.

"Where's Grey?" Fiori asked.

"He needed to go do some training," I said, sitting down.

"Oh," she said, obviously understanding. "All right."

"Are you okay?" Cerise asked me, a concerned look on her face.

"No," I sighed, looking down at the table. "I'm such a idiot."

"Oi, you just realized that now?" Fiori asked, raising an eyebrow.

Cerise shot her a look, and put her hand on my shoulder. "Hey, Rubes, it'll be okay... You'll get her back! I know you will!"

I turned my head to look at her, confusion overcoming me. I didn't expect her to say that. I thought she still had a crush on me or something. But she looked and sounded sincere. And I knew her well enough to know she sucked at lying.

"No," I said. "I really messed up this time."

"There's been _other_ times?" Fiori asked incredulously.

"No, no, I've just messed up repeatedly with this."

"Well," Cerise said. "If Topaz really loves you, she'll give you a second chance!"

Fiori nodded in agreement.

"I... hope so," I sighed. "Man, love really sucks sometimes."

"Yeah," Cerise agreed with a sigh.

"Yep," Fiori agreed.

I sat up straight and gave them looks. "What were you talking about before I got here?"

"Our problems, what do you think?" Fiori snorted.

"Love problems," Cerise clarified.

"He's just so _clueless_!" Fiori exclaimed, frustrated.

"Oh, Grey?" I asked.

She jumped, startled. She stared at me for a moment, her pink eyes wide with shock. "How'd you... how'd you... know?"

"You treat each other differently."

"You really do!" Cerise agreed, nodding. "Grey's always nice to you! And you do act differently around him."

"He's not as oblivious as you think," I added. "He's just never thought about it."

She pursed her lips for a moment, and then leaned back and crossed her arms. "Well then, what about _Shirou_, Cerise?"

The blonde girl yelped, and blushed a little. "W-What about him?"

"You were just talking about how you think you like him and you have no idea what to do and-"

"Okay, okay! You don't have to say everything!"

"Shirou?" I asked. "So you like _him_?"

She was still blushing, but she nodded, her curls bouncing. I was silently relieved. One less problem to deal with. Only a hundred more to go.

"But... I feel so out of his league," she said, looking down at the table and straightening out a cloth napkin. "I mean, he's the _Champion_. He's so good with Pokemon and talented with music! And then there's me, who struggles to win battles, and I have a problem just feeling good about myself... Why'd he want me when he could have anyone else in the world?"

We sat in silence. I knew she had low self esteem, but I didn't realize it was _this_ bad. I felt like a terrible friend.

"And... And... I'm so _used_..." Her eyes were tearing up now.

"Cerise, don't say that!" Fiori said. "That's not true! You're a wonderful person."

"Yeah," I agreed. "Shirou would be lucky to have you!"

"But nobody wants a used item," she said softly.

"That's not true," Fiori said firmly. "...Am took Diamonda, didn't he? Sapph took Gold! And, well, my dad wasn't exactly 'clean' either but my mom still took him."

...Why did I find it amusing that all those she mentioned were _Kimus_?

"You have to put the past in the past, Cerise," I said. "We all need to move on. What's important is the present and the future. If Shirou really likes you, he won't care that you're... you know..."

She didn't respond, merely wiping her eyes with her hands.

"Well, I'm glad I don't have to deal with this with-" Fiori began.

"Hey-"

Fiori yelped, and nearly jumped out of the booth. Cerise flinched, but otherwise made no sound. I froze for a second, shocked by their reactions, but relaxed when I saw it was only Grey. But then I realized he wasn't alone—Shirou and Alan were with him.

Okay, I was going to try to be civil towards the latter.

"Hey, what's going on?" Shirou asked, looking confused. "Cer, are you okay?"

She shook her head and turned away, not wanting anyone to see her tears. Grey immediately gave Fiori a look, silently asking her what was wrong.

"It's not my business to talk about," she said. "It's Cerise's... own... _personal_ problem."

I sighed, and rubbed my eyes before looking back at them. "What're you two doing here?"

"Rin called us to tell us about the incident with Reshiram and Black Kyurem," Shirou explained. "We just were passing through back to the League when we bumped into Grey."

Fiori and I stared at him, while Cerise turned her head slightly to look.

"...Reshiram? Black Kyurem?" I asked, shocked.

"Yes," Alan said. "Your friends were there."

"Who?" Fiori asked.

"Cyan, Jewel, Jasper, Esmeralda, Viola, and Alizarin."

"We'll discuss it later with them," Grey said. "Right now we really need to focus on getting the last badge."

"You... You guys can go ahead without me," Cerise said, her voice soft. "I'm not... ready to battle..."

I turned to look at her. "You sure?"

She nodded. "Yeah..."

Well, I doubted anything I said would change her mind. But I didn't exactly want to leave her alone in her current state of mind.

"Hey, I'll stay with Cer," Shirou said. "You can go battle."

"...All right," I said, and then stood, as did Fiori. "Let's go, then."

...

_(Cerise's POV)_

I slid further down the booth, ignoring Shiu when he sat down next to me. I wasn't in the mood to talk, and most definitely not to him. I stared at the wall, trying to get the tears to stop.

"Hey, Cer... You wanna talk about it?" he asked me, sounding concerned.

I shook my head. I didn't want him to know what I did. I didn't even remember what exactly _happened_ anyway. It wasn't something I wanted to talk about even if I was able.

"Did someone hurt you?" he inquired.

I almost shook my head again, but that was a lie. "...A long time ago..."

He was quiet for a moment. "Cer... I don't know what happened to you... But I'm here. It's over. Whoever hurt you can't do it anymore. Even if they could, I wouldn't let them."

I turned my head to look at him. "...Really?"

He gave me a genuine smile. "Yeah, of course."

I turned around in the booth to face him. I felt the tears pricking in my eyes again, possibly coming stronger. He held out his arms, and I went to him, wrapping my arms around him, pressing my face into his chest. He held me tight, and pressed his lips to the top of my head.

"Thank you, Shiu," I said softly, squeezing my eyes shut. "Thank you so much. For everything..."

"Hey, that's what I'm here for, Cer."

Right here, right now, I could have stayed with him forever like this. I didn't want it to end. I loved the feeling of his arms around me. I felt secure with him. He made me feel so much better. I had no idea why he'd want someone like me, but he made me feel wanted. And I was sure, right then and there, of one thing.

I loved Shirou Kazuo.

...

_(Fiori's POV)_

Since Shirou had stayed back with Cerise, it was up to Alan to do all the leading. Rubin's better mood seemed to have left, though he was attempting to be civil towards Alan. He was okay with Grey now, which relieved me. That had to make me wonder what they had talked about.

I still didn't know what happened with Grey and Topaz that made Rubin dump her. And I was dying to know. But I would bide my time and find out later.

But I couldn't help but wonder what Alan did to piss Rubin off. Alan just didn't seem the type to make people angry, you know?

"The Opelucid Gym is a bit different," he was explaining as we walked along. "There are two Gym leaders—Ladon and Tanith. You'll have to battle both of them in a double battle to earn the Legend Badge."

"So we have to team up with someone to battle them?" I asked.

He looked back at me and nodded. "Yeah, exactly."

You know, when I really looked at him, he kinda looked like Navy. Yeah, his hair was lighter and styled differently, but they had a similar facial structure. That was weird. Really weird.

"Well, here we are," Alan said, gesturing to the building before us.

The Gym was a bit strange; it had two dragon heads coming out of the roof. Well, it was a Dragon type Gym, so I supposed that was okay. But it was still odd.

"All right," Grey said. "Let's go."

We walked up to the door, and Grey opened it up, letting us all inside. For a moment I was worried that it would have that maze I heard about while in the past, but luckily, it didn't.

Alan walked ahead, and we followed him. All we had to do was go down a long hall that was lined with paintings of the legendary dragons. Then the doorway opened up to an arena that had impressive stands.

"Whoa," I breathed.

"Indeed," Grey agreed.

"Well, Opelucid's flashy," Rubin said. "The Gym has to be impressive too."

"Good point," I noted.

Alan walked ahead of us, looking around. "Ladon and Tanith should be here somewhere."

"Maybe we came at a bad time?" Rubin said. "It _is_ around lunchtime."

"Well, we can wait," Grey said.

I sighed, and started to take off my coat; it was getting hot in here. But, luckily, we didn't have to wait much longer. Ten minutes later, the Gym leaders arrived. We all stood up to greet them.

Ladon was older than I expected. He had to be in his early sixties. He was tall and broad-shouldered, and looked pretty healthy for his age. His hair was silvery gray, and his skin was bronze with tan. He was dressed similarly to how Drayden was back in the past.

Now Tanith was a total shocker. She looked to be around seventeen, and I got the vibe that she was a prim and proper lady. She had long, wavy brown hair that went down to her waist, and striking green eyes. She was wearing a old-fashioned white dress that went down to her knees, with white stockings and high laced boots and everything. She made me feel _under dressed_.

"Hello, Ladon, Tanith," Alan said. "These are members of the Resistance. They're here to challenge you, of course."

"Welcome to Opelucid," the older man said. "I'm Ladon, and this is Tanith. You are?"

"Grey Kuro."

"I'm Fiori," I said. "Fiori Kimu."

"And I'm Rubin Senri."

"Ah," said Tanith. "One of the generals and two of the commanders."

I started. "How do you know that?"

"I've done my research," she said.

...Okay then...

"Which of you will be battling first?" Ladon asked. "Only two of you may battle at a time."

We all turned to face each other. I knew I wanted to battle with Grey, but I supposed I could work with Rubin if it came down to it.

"You two can battle first," Rubin said. "I'll wait to battle with Cerise once she feels better."

"Are you sure?" Grey asked, looking down at the boy.

Rubin nodded. "Yeah. Besides, you two are a great team."

I felt my face heat up, remembering what we had been talking about. For a moment, I couldn't bring myself to look at Grey. Once I was sure I wasn't blushing anymore, I grinned.

"Thanks, Rubes." Then I turned to Grey. "C'mon, let's do this!"

He looked down at me and smiled, his wonderful rare smile, and I felt my heart skip a beat. I just grinned wider. Then we headed out onto the field, Ladon and Tanith on the other side.

"All right," Grey said to me quietly. "This is a Dragon type Gym. So..."

"Our dragons would be risky," I noted. "But Kitty knows Ice Beam."

He nodded. "Only Viper and Dragon have the weakness."

"So we might have to risk it."

"Mmhmm."

Through with our conversation, we turned back around to face the Gym leaders. I loved battling, but battling with Grey just made it all even better. I just loved being able to work with him. We did make a good team. Battling was one of the few things that made Grey happy, and I wanted him to be happy more than anything else.

"All right," I said, taking out Kitty's Poke Ball. "You ready?"

"As always," he said, removing his own Poke Ball from his belt.

I smirked playfully.

"This will be a three-on-three battle," Ladon announced. "That is all."

Then they released their Pokemon. They were both the same kind—Fraxure. I then sent out Kitty, and Grey released his massive Dragonite. Ladon and Tanith were shocked to see Dragon, and gaped at the massive size of the Pokemon. Kitty was dwarfed by him.

"You... You may go first," Tanith told us.

"'Kay," I said, grinning. "Kitty! Ice Beam!"

"Dragon," said Grey. "Dragon Rush."

Kitty launched herself into the air, a ball of frozen energy forming in her tiny jaws. The beam shot out of her mouth, and hit Tanith's Fraxure. The Pokemon went down immediately. Dragon took to the air, nearly flattening all of us with the rush of air released from the flapping of his wings, and then rushed towards the other Fraxure with speed you would never think a Pokemon as large as him would have.

However, the Fraxure was more nimble, and leaped deftly out of the way. Dragon tried to stop, but had built up so much force he rammed right into the wall beneath the stands. He went right through the wall, and the stands collapsed on top of him.

"Dammit," Grey growled. "Dragon's too large. I have to return him."

"That's fine," I said. "Maybe Viper would be better?"

"We'll see," he said, taking Dragon's Poke Ball back out.

He returned the Dragonite back to safety, switched Poke Balls, and released his Serperior, Viper. The grass serpent hissed, rising to its full height, taunting the remaining Fraxure and the Druddigon that Tanith had sent out moments before. Kitty tittered, and scampered over to join the Serperior.

"Viper! Dragon Tail!" Grey commanded.

"Kitty, use Ice Beam again!" I ordered.

Viper lunged forward with wicked speed, and slammed his glowing tail into the side of the Fraxure. It howled in pain, and collapsed, knocked out in one hit. Kitty leaped into the air, did a somersault, dodging the Druddigon's Revenge attack, and then hit the dragon in the back with Ice Beam. It, too, was knocked out in one hit.

Ladon and Tanith were stunned. I guess they never battled anyone as hot as us, before. We were on _fire_. _Nothing_ could stop us now.

Ladon sent out his own Druddigon, and Tanith sent out her final Pokemon—a Haxorus. At the rate we were going, we would have this battle won and over with in no time. I wasn't worried. Our Gym quest was almost over.

"One more Ice Beam!" I commanded.

"Repeat Dragon Tail," Grey ordered.

This time, our two Pokemon moved in synch. Kitty and Viper leaped forward at the same time, and released their attacks as one. The Ice Beam took out the Haxorus, and the Dragon Tail knocked out the Druddigon. Moments later, after Ladon sent out his own Haxorus, Viper knocked it out, and the battle was won.

Though that had been pretty easy, I still had a blast battling with Grey.

...

Grey and I decided to go back to the Pokemon Center when Shirou arrived with Cerise. She and Rubin would be battling next. So we headed back together, and got our Pokemon healed. After that, Grey treated me to some hot chocolate, and we sat down at the cafe just to chill.

Though something was nagging at my mind and I had to ask.

"Um, Grey?" I looked up from my hot chocolate, suddenly feeling nervous.

"What?" he asked, a curious look on his face from my tone of voice.

"I was just wondering..." I paused and cleared my throat. "I was just wondering what really happened. You know, when Rubin broke up with Topaz."

Irritation immediately flickered across his face. I knew he was tired of hearing about it, but I wanted to know. Not knowing the truth would drive me crazy.

"Topaz and I accidentally kissed," he said. "She lost her balance on the block she was standing on while she was trying to heal the cut on my face. Rubin saw it and took it the wrong way. He freaked out, dumped Topaz, etc. You know the rest of the story."

"...That's... it?" I asked.

"Yeah."

I let out a sigh of relief. I had been so worried that it had been something serious. However, my reaction confused him.

"What?" he asked.

I felt my face heat up with embarrassment. "I... I was... I guess... I was just worried that maybe you still liked Topaz or something..."

He stared at me for a moment. "Oh." He paused. "Well, I don't. I haven't for a while. You know that."

"Yeah," I said with a strained laugh. "I guess I was just a little unsure."

He gave me an amused smile. "Well, know you know."

I was really glad he was smiling more. He looked so much more handsome with a happy look on his face.

...

_(Rubin's POV)_

Shirou and Alan walked back to the Pokemon Center with Cerise and me. Cerise seemed fine now, which relieved me. Whatever Shirou said to her made her feel better. He would take good care of her. I was definitely sure of that. She was in good hands.

"Oh my Arceus!" she suddenly exclaimed, pointing forward. "Look! It's Topaz and Crim and everyone else!"

Oh, crap.

I wasn't ready to bump into them again. I wasn't sure of what I was going to do yet. I had to come up with a plan or something. And I needed more time. And I had less time if they were around.

"Come on, Rubes!" Cerise exclaimed, grabbing my hand. "Let's go meet up with everyone!"

Crap, no, I didn't-

Oh, screw it.

I let her drag me towards everyone. Shirou laughed, and followed us, and Alan followed him. Dear Arceus, I was going to die. I wasn't ready for this yet. I wasn't prepared.

"Topaz! Crim! Indi! Sapph! Goldy! Navy! HEEEEY!" Cerise exclaimed, calling to them.

They stopped walking, and turned around to face us. Cerise released me, and proceeded to bound up to them and glomp her brother, and then her sister. I followed her closer, feeling awkward.

"Uh, hey everybody," I said, sweatdropping at my friend.

Crim glared at me, and I fought the urge to flinch. Gold gave a friendly wave. Sapph gave me a irritated look; she was probably still frustrated with me for what I did; I didn't blame her. Indi gave me a friendly smile, and Navy also waved. Topaz... Well, she only looked at me for a moment, turning her attention to her sister.

She really must have hated me. Ugh, I was so stupid.

"Hey guys!" Shirou greeted them once he caught up. "Welcome to Opelucid!"

"Hello," Alan said.

"Oh my _Arceus_, guys, you have to _see_ the Gym! It's _amazing_! Grey's Dragonite freaking _rammed right through the wall_!" Cerise exclaimed.

"Of course it did," Navy said. "The thing's huge."

"I heard he and Fiori battled really well!" Cerise continued. "Oh, man, I can't believe we're almost done with the Gyms!"

"We _are_, Cerise," I said dryly.

She rolled her eyes at me. "Yeah, whatever. Topaz, come on, I have to show you something! Everyone, come too!"

She grabbed her sister's hand and proceeded to drag her along. Everyone else followed. I hesitated, my heart aching. Topaz wouldn't even look at me. Was it over? Did I even have a chance to get her back?

Shirou went on ahead to follow them. But Alan lingered. I had a feeling he had something to say to me. And I was right.

"You know, Rubin," he said. "If you don't watch yourself... I might just steal Topaz."

I just stared at him.

He looked serious. And, well, I believed him. I really believed him, especially because of that question he asked me that one time. Dear Arceus.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "We'll see, Alan."

* * *

><p><strong>WOOT, EARLY UPDATE<strong>

**AND ANOTHER LONG CHAPTER  
><strong>

**AND THE END OF THE GYM ARC  
><strong>

**Finally! This took waaaay longer than I intended. I blame school.  
><strong>

**Let's see...  
><strong>

**Oh yes, ForestFairy made a lot of development. A LOT. It's subtle, but it's progress.  
><strong>

**Rubin has finally come out of his jerkass stage. He's been challenged by Alan. Joyous.  
><strong>

**OH YEAH MEZZOFORTE TOO.  
><strong>

**I wasn't intending to put MezzoForte in, but it just HAPPENED. AND IT'S ADORABLE.  
><strong>

**The next chapter is the long awaited and super overdue Valentine's Day chapter. Then the Ball, then the Kummern reunion, then the time skip to ALL THE ACTION.  
><strong>

**And by action I mean violence, though, at the end, we do, uh, get the other kind. *shifty eyes*  
><strong>

**SO GO FORTH AND REVIEW  
><strong>


	38. Ch 36: Amour

**FOREVERMORE**

**~Part Three Of The Forever Trilogy~**

**Chapter 36  
><strong>

**Amour  
><strong>

_February 14, 5001._

_(Ethan's POV)  
><em>

Today was the day of love.

What did that mean to a single guy like me?

Today was the day I had to watch everyone be annoyingly lovey-dovey, be idiots, give away free chocolate that they should actually be giving to me, I would feel oh so very alone while everyone else was happy and touchy-feely.

Of course, there were some people that'd be even more miserable than me. Like, the single people who liked someone but were too shy/worried/nervous/a bunch of other things to confess and get the girl.

Such as my brother.

I mean, all he had to do was freaking give her the present he bought her. It wasn't _that_ hard, was it? I mean, _seriously_. Dear Arceus, everyone was just going to drive me nuts today.

"Come on, Ev," I drawled. "It'll only take a second."

We were standing outside his room in the castle. Evan was in front of the door, looking hesitant and really nervous. I was facing him, my arms crossed, trying to figure out how the hell my brother had turned into such a wuss.

"What if Rin's there?" he asked me, his eyes wide. "He'll kill me!"

"Bro," I said, giving him a look. "Dude, we're freaking _taller_ than him. How the hell can he be _scary_?"

"I guess you've never seen him and Viola fight, have you?" he said.

I just snorted, waving him off, turning my body away from him slightly. "Don't be such a sissy. I bet Rinny has his own problems today, anyways. _Come on_, Evan. Rose doesn't _bite_!"

He sighed, and then tried to straighten himself up. He gripped the red gift bag that held the present, and tried to look determined. I turned back to face him, silently asking my brother if he was ready or not.

"Uh... I've got this!" he said, trying to steel himself. "I mean, Rosalind's our friend! Even if she doesn't take it the way I want her to, it can't really backfire. What could go wrong?"

"Well-" I began.

"I wasn't seriously asking!" he snapped, glaring at me, and I had to stifle a laugh. "Come on, let's go."

I stepped aside, letting him walk past me, and then I followed him down the hall. He must have been getting his confidence back, which was a good sign. We headed down the stairs, to the first floor, where we figured Rosalind would be. And we were right—she was in one of the lounges, the smaller one that was less used. I wondered what she was doing there...

Anyways, her green eyes brightened up once she saw us, and she turned her attention to us as we joined her.

"Hi Evan!" she exclaimed, beaming up at us. "Hi Ethan! Happy Valentine's Day!"

I grinned at her, giving my brother the chance to gather his thoughts. "Thanks! You too, Rose."

Her gaze flickered to the bag in Evan's hand, and her eyes brightened up once again. "Ooooh, what's in there?"

I looked over at Evan; there was no avoiding it now. He must have suddenly realized it, for his eyes grew wide, and he suddenly looked nervous. He gulped, his Adam's apple bobbing in his throat. I wished I could say something to reassure him without blowing his cover. But it was too late for that now.

"Well... Uh..." He struggled to find his voice, to find the words he wanted to say. "It's... It's a secret!"

What was he-

"'Cause it's for you!" he said, completely recovering, smiling at her. "Happy Valentine's Day, Rosalind."

She looked totally shocked as he held out the gift bag to her. Rosalind just sat there for a moment, not knowing what to say. But then she seemed to recover as a excited smile came across her features, and she took it from him, setting it down on her lap.

"Oh, Evan, you didn't have to get me anything!" she said, her cheeks tinting pink slightly. "Really...!"

"Yes I did," he said, giving her a reassuring smile. "Just open it, Rose."

She stuck her hand into the bag, pulling out the white tissue paper. Then she must have saw what was inside, for her green eyes grew wide. Her mouth opened in shock, and then widened into a huge grin.

"Oh my Arceus!" she shrieked, pulling out the item. "Oh my gosh, thank you so much, Evan! I love it!"

It was a Umbreon plushie—not just any Umbreon either. It was shiny. The rings were a bright shade of clear blue, and the eyes were as gold as my own. It was large enough to comfortably cuddle with at any time.

Rosalind leaped to her feet, moved the stuffed Pokemon so she was only holding it in one hand, and threw her arms around my brother's neck, hugging him. He was totally caught off guard, and almost wasn't able to take her weight. I was pretty shocked myself.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" she squealed, hugging him tight.

I grinned to myself as my brother put his arms around her, hugging her back. He laughed, a light, happy sound. I was glad to see him happy. He was my brother—my _twin_ brother, at that. I wanted him to be happy more than anything else.

"It's nothing, Rose," said Evan. "Really."

I was tempted to make a comment, to tease them a little, but I didn't want to ruin the moment. I didn't want to ruin my brother's chance at getting the girl. So I just feigned a yawn, and stretched, drawing attention back to myself.

"Well," I said, dropping my arms back to my sides. "I guess I'll go leave you two lovebirds alone. Don't worry 'bout me, I'm good."

I gave them a wave, and headed off. Mission accomplished, only one of many. I stuffed my hands into my pockets as I walked along. As I rounded a corner, I heard voices. I slowed to a halt, and peered around the corner to spy on my best bud Timothy and his little emotionless girlfriend.

I felt like such a stalker. Ha ha, good, because I was.

"Oh, hey, Raven," Timothy said, surprised to see the girl approaching him; he had been walking down the hall way.

"Hello, dearest Timothy," she said, and I saw that she was holding a box of chocolates behind her back.

Oh my Arceus, did she seriously just call him _'dearest Timothy'_? I literally had to cover my mouth to stop myself from laughing. Oh my Arceus, this was just too good. I had to go spying more often.

"Uh... Do you need something?" he asked, looking unsure of himself.

Dude. Dude. Dude. This kid had no charm. That was not how you talked to a lady. Yeah, she was a creepy lady, but still. I bet she'd grow up to be super hot. I just got that feel. If she liked him, Timmy was one damn lucky guy.

"No, not at all," she said. "I have something I wish to give you."

Timothy's eyes grew wide with shock. "Uh... B-But I don't have a-anything for you, R-Raven..."

Aw, this was too cute. Little Timmy was starting to blush and stammer like a idiot. Jeez, Evan had more charm than he did. Well, my brother _was_ a Kimu. Tim was just a Rosso and Oak; they didn't have that Kimu charm. Raven looked totally unfazed by his reaction.

"Tis fine," she said. "I do not require any token of appreciation."

She removed the box of chocolate from behind her back, and presented it to Timothy. He was shocked speechless, and his face got even redder. I had to cover my mouth to mute my snickering. _Oh my Arceus_, this was too good. Maybe this day wouldn't be so bad after all, if I got some good entertainment.

"Um... Thanks... Raven..." he said, taking the box from her.

And then the world must have ended.

Because Raven Mortimer, _Miss Creepy Emotionless Girl_ who I had been convinced was some sort of _demon child from the deepest pits of Tartarus_ when we first met...

SMILED.

I almost blew my cover right then and there.

OH MY ARCEUS SHE FREAKING SMILED. I DIDN'T KNOW SHE COULD EVEN DO THAT. WHAT THE HELL.

And it wasn't a creepy smile, either. It was a sweet, innocent smile that melted your heart like you'd expect a girl her age that acted like a normal kid her age would do. But Raven wasn't exactly _normal_, so I was really freaked out.

"It was my utmost pleasure, dearest Timothy," she said, still smiling.

And then he smiled _back_. What the hell was going _on_? Okay, this was creeping me out. This was not a romance I wanted to be involved with. So I backed up, away from the corner. Once I was sure I was safely out of the way, I stood up from my crouch. Dear Arceus, never _again_.

I turned around, and headed off to find something else to do. I had to clear my mind after that. Jeez.

...

_Earlier in the morning..._

_(Diamonda's POV)_

I was woken up by the blaring of the alarm on my clock. My eyes shot open as the beeping persisted. I groaned, and pushed myself up, reaching over to hit the snooze button. I plopped back down once it was silent. It took me a moment to realize that my husband was not by my side.

I turned my head to look at his side of the bed, squinting my eyes in the darkness. The spot was empty, the blanket and sheets thrown back. I glanced at the clock; yes, it was only five-thirty in the morning. Why would Am get up any earlier? Was there some sort of problem?

I sighed, and sat back up, running a hand through my tousled hair. I rubbed my eyes, trying to wake myself up. I slid my legs to the side of the bed, and then got off. After pulling down my short nightgown, I flicked the lamp on, nearly blinding myself with the bright light.

I walked over to my daughter's crib, my bare feet padding silently on the soft, carpeted floor. I peered inside the crib to see that she was surprisingly sound asleep, not bothered at all by the annoying alarm. I decided to leave her be for now. I needed to find Am first.

It _was_ Valentine's Day, after all.

But luckily, I didn't have to wait long. Barely had I turned my back to the crib and had started heading for the bathroom to get ready for the day had the bedroom door open, and in stepped my husband.

"Am!" I exclaimed, and then hushed myself so not to wake Aqua. "Is everything okay?"

He walked up to me, and nodded. "Yes, nothing's happened."

"Then why did you get up so early?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. "After last night?"

We had decided to celebrate Valentine's Day early last night, if you know what I mean.

"Had some things to tend to," he said with a shrug. "Like get you this."

He pulled a medium sized case out of his jacket pocket, and popped it open. I gasped in delight, making out a diamond necklace in the dim light. Well, I assumed it was diamond. It could have been fake. But I didn't care if it was real or fake. Anything that Am gave me was a treasure in itself.

"You shouldn't have," I said, looking at him. "Really, Am..."

He smiled at me, and even though we had been married for six months and together for even longer, it still made my heart skip a beat and my knees go weak. He still had that effect on me, even after all these years.

"Well, I did," he said, handing the case to me after flipping it shut. "Anything to make you happy."

I walked back over the the nightstand next to the bed, and set the necklace case down on it. I turned back around to face him; he was waiting for my reaction, for what I would say. He was worried I was unhappy. He was so busy, being the High Commander of the Resistance. He was preparing for the war that was coming, to make us stronger. He had less time with Aqua and me because of that.

"I _am_ happy," I said, walking back up to him. "I'm happy just being with you, Am. Honestly, if it weren't for you... I have no idea where I'd be right now..."

"Oh, Dima," he sighed, reaching out to brush his fingers against my cheek. "You'd be in college. You'd be free."

I knew what exactly he meant. He was talking about how he got me pregnant with Aqua. Our relationship had been pretty clean; we had never really gone any further than kissing. But... something... happened...

I mean, I had slept with previous boyfriends. It was no big deal to me. But Am was different. I just felt the need to do things right with him, you know? But even that backfired. One day, we were just hanging out in his bedroom on one of his days off, and it just happened. It wasn't planned, so no protection was used, and I got knocked up.

He felt like me choosing to keep Aqua that he was holding me back. Yes, he loved our daughter, but I guess he still couldn't help but feel bad about the whole thing. But really, I didn't mind. I loved being a mother to Aqua, and being able to help the other kids around. It gave me something to do, since I wasn't up to par with everyone else leadership wise.

"I don't care," I told him, looking up into his unusual eyes. "You've given me a purpose, Am. I love you. I don't want to be anywhere else without you."

His expression softened, and I smiled up at him. I seriously meant that. I loved him. He had made all of this insanity worth everything. There was no where else I wanted to be.

"Thanks, Dima," he finally said, and then leaned down to kiss me.

I pressed my lips back up against his, cherishing the moment. I treasured every second we had together, especially with the war that would soon escalate. I could lose him. I hated the thought; it made me sick to think about. But it was true. Any one of us could die.

He pulled away, and pushed me back slightly, but gently. "You should get ready. You still doing that party later?"

"Yes!" I exclaimed, grinning. "I am. All right, I'll get ready. If Aqua wakes up, you'll take care of her, right?"

He nodded. "Of course."

"Thank you," I said before turning to head to the bathroom to prepare for the day.

I had some work to do, after all. Parties don't happen easily.

...

_(Ethan's POV)_

"...And then she freaking smiled! I did not even know she had the muscles to do that! Seriously! It was so creepy! Oh my Arceus!"

I was sitting in one of the smaller lounges on the second floor, on a rather comfy couch. Argent sat across from me, looking very annoyed and irritated. It was weird seeing him with his hair down; it down down to his shoulders. I would say he looked like a girl, but he really didn't.

"...And this concerns me _how_?" he asked, his tone annoyed.

"It doesn't!" I exclaimed with a laugh. "Just thought I'd share."

He sighed, and leaned back on the couch he was on. I grinned mischievously, suddenly coming up with a question to ask him. Oh, this was going to be good. I could just imagine the look on his face right now.

"Sooo, Argent," I drawled, dragging out my words. I leaned back on my couch, putting my arms back behind my head. "You gonna finally kiss Perla today?"

He jerked up abruptly, his spine going straight and rigid, his silver eyes widening with horror. He looked down at me, recovering is poker face. His mouth turned down in a frown, and he scowled at me, narrowing his eyes to nearly slits.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, his voice like ice.

"You know _exactly_ what," I drawled, still keeping my lazy stance. "Even a blind man could see you're crazy about her."

He gave me a dark look—so dark a shiver ran down my spine. This guy could be scary when he wanted to. Dear Arceus, maybe this was a bad idea after all. Maybe he was the wrong guy to tease.

"Shut up," he said icily. "That's none of your business."

I sighed, moving my arms back from behind my head, and I leaned forward. "Well, then, I guess you'll just be forever alone."

The next look Argent gave me was fierce enough to make me flinch. Great, I struck a nerve. Maybe I should just shut up. That would probably be the best course of action. I really didn't want to piss off Argent. He had a freaking _Tyranitar_.

I opened my mouth to say something, but then I heard footsteps, and I happy exclamation.

"Arge! There you are! I've been looking for you!"

I turned to see Perla of all people. Now that was a shocker. Not. But I was surprised to see that her hair had changed; she must have dyed it again or something. It was jet black now, with perfectly neat bangs, and yellow hair decs. However, she still had those two small pigtails on the side of her head, though they were thicker now. I wondered why she changed her hair? It'd been fine before. She looked more mature like this.

A lot of freaky things were happening today.

I grinned devilishly at Argent; he was surprised to see her like this today, too, huh? Hehehe.

"Oh, hey, Perla," I drawled, since the ginger couldn't find his voice. "What'd ya do to your hair? It's totally different!"

"Oh, my roots were starting show so I dyed it back to its natural color!" she exclaimed. "'Cause Arge said I look better this way!"

Oh, did he now? Well well well, so he _did_ talk, and when he did, it wasn't always threats or snide remarks! There was more to this guy than I thought. He was so lucky he could escape to the past eventually.

I opened my mouth to respond, but Argent beat me to it.

"Yeah," he said. "You do."

I doubted he'd say anything more around me, so I pushed myself up off the couch, standing up. I stretched again, and feigned a yawn. Then I blinked lazily, and looked at the two older kids.

"Welp," I said. "I think I'll get a bite to eat, leave you two alone."

"Aw, okay, Ethan!" Perla exclaimed. "See you later! At the party right?"

"Maybe," I said mysteriously before laughing. "Just kidding, I'll be there. Catch ya later!"

I headed off for the kitchen; I would really leave them in peace. If anything was gonna happen, I didn't want to be there to see it. That would be their own private thing. That was none of my business.

...

_(Indigo's POV)_

I was looking for Crim. I mean, it was Valentine's Day. I liked him... and, well, I wanted him to know. And this was the perfect day to be able to hint it, if not tell him straight up. He could be so thick headed sometimes, I swear.

I had even risked getting him a gift. I mean, that was a subtle way telling him I liked him, right? I just hoped he wouldn't be so oblivious. I was really getting tired of that. I mean, we had known each other for our whole lives, and I've liked him since we were ten.

The six longest years of my life. Nearly seven.

I sighed as I rounded the corner of one of the many halls in N's castle. I hadn't seen Cyan yet today, and I was wondering what he was up to. I wondered if he was going to give Jewel anything.

"Oh, hey, Indi!"

I froze as I passed a doorway. I peered inside; it was one of the smaller rooms, with just a fire place, two couches, and a coffee table in the center. It was Crim, exactly who I was looking for. He was sitting on one of the couches; he waved to me.

I stepped inside the room, crossing the threshold. "Hey, Crim. I was looking for you."

His eyes widened in surprise. "Oh, you were? What's up? I something wrong?"

I walked over to where he sat. I was suddenly nervous. I could ruin everything right here and now. But I didn't want to lose this chance.

"Um... Well... I just wanted to wish you a happy Valentine's Day," I said, trying to stay calm.

"Oh... Well, happy Valentine's Day to you, too, Indi!" he exclaimed, smiling up at me.

I tried to laugh, but it came out strained. Immediately his expression changed to concern. Great.

"Hey, Indi, are you okay?" he asked me.

"I'm fine," I said, looking away a little. "It's just... _Valentine's Day_... and I feel... well, _alone_."

"Oh, well, Indi," he said with a light laugh, grinning at me. "You're not alone! You've got me!"

W-What?

He suddenly realized what he said. His face flushed bright scarlet, and his eyes grew wide. I felt my own cheeks heat up, though I doubted my blush was as bright as his.

"I-I don't mean it like that!" he said hastily, horrified by his words. "I mean like as friends! Y'know, since we're best friends and all! Just friends, nothing else. B-But it's not like I don't like you! I really like you, Indi. B-But not like that! Y-You're like my sister! That'd be really weird. I-I mean, who's in love with their sister? That's just-"

"Crim," I sighed, disappointment filling me. But I tried to push it aside. "You're rambling."

Of course he didn't like me like that. He'd never like me like that. I would always be his best friend, nothing more, nothing else. Why did I even bother? I just hurt myself even more.

"S-Sorry!" he added hastily, still blushing. "But, really, Indi... You're my best friend. I don't know what I'd do without you."

I had to admit, that did make me feel a little better. I smiled at him, even though I still felt the heat in my cheeks, and his eyes brightened up, his own lips turning up into a lop-sided smile.

"Thanks, Crim," I said. "That means a lot to me... You mean more to me than you realize."

Then I realized that I just slipped up. I hadn't intended to, but I had just hinted my feelings to him. That was what I wanted to do, but not like that. But I didn't have a chance to see his reaction because someone interrupted us.

"Oh, hey, guys!" Navy exclaimed, stepping inside the room. I relaxed, even though I still felt embarrassed for what had just happened.

"Hi, Navy," I said, giving him a small smile, and he saluted me.

Crim, however, stiffened beside me, and gave a curt, "Hey" to him. Arceus, did he still not like Navy? There was nothing wrong with the guy. I didn't understand. Navy was really fun and easy going.

"So," he said, sounding very serious. "What're you two doing for Valentine's Day?"

I blinked, confused. "What?"

"That's what Valentine's Day is for, right?" he asked. "Couples to do stuff? To show they love each other?"

I froze, my whole body going rigid. I couldn't believe he just said that. I couldn't believe he still thought we were dating. After all this time, he still had that stuck in his mind? And he _had_ to say that right now!

"What?" Crimson nearly shrieked. "We're not a couple! Will you drop that, for the love of Arceus?"

I sighed heavily, dropping my hands onto my lap. There was no hope. I'd never get Crim. There was nothing I could do.

"See? You've made Indi sad!" Crim exclaimed, pointing to me. "Look what you've done! Why can't you go somewhere and bother some other girls?"

"Nah, that's not really my thing," Navy said with a shrug.

"...Guys?" Crim asked.

"Not them either. I'm not interested in anything, to be honest. Relationships just don't appeal to me, I guess."

The expression on Crim's face made him look like he was about to moo like a Miltank. "Well, you can go now."

"Nah, I think I'll just chill with you two for a while if you don't mind," he said, walking closer to where we sat.

Crimson looked really irritated now. "Well, we'd like some time alone _eventually_."

Navy raised an eyebrow, a suspicious look crossing his features. "What? Are you going to do it tonight or something?"

...What?

"WHAT?" I shrieked, my voice cracking up a octave.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Crimson exclaimed, his eyes wide with horror.

I couldn't believe he just said that. I had no idea what to do. I had no idea how to react. It wasn't the kind of thing I thought about; I mean, I was a sixteen year old girl who had pretty much taken over her father's Gym when he retired. And even then, I wasn't the type of girl to think about that kind of thing.

Of course Navy would automatically jump to that conclusion. He _was_ raised by the Government. He had been surrounded by a bunch of hormone-addled teenagers. But still, I was horrified that he would think that of Crim and me.

"INDI'S LIKE MY SISTER! YOU DON'T SCREW YOUR SISTER!"

"CRIM, SHUT UP!" I yelled.

"THIS IS NOT OKAY INDI!" he shrieked at me. "OH MY ARCEUS, WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE?"

I was trying to calm down, and he was _not_ helping me. I could still barely grasp that Navy said that.

Me... and Crim... h-having... No, I couldn't even bring myself to think it.

"YOU!" Crimson yelled, leaping to his feet. "GET. THE. HELL. OUT."

He literally grabbed Navy by the arm and dragged him towards the door. He pushed him through the doorway, and slammed the door shut in his face. I sat frozen on the couch, my face aflame, embarrassed by what had just happened.

I was so killing Navy later.

"Oh... my... _Arceus_," Crim groaned, running a hand through his hair. "That _guy_."

I stayed silent, unable to find my face.

"How dare he say that! I would never do such a thing, much less with my best friend!"

Thanks, Crim. That made me feel just wonderful and wanted. Thank you. I appreciate your kind words. I'll keep them in my heart forever and lock them away in safekeeping with a key.

"Hey... I-Indi...? Are you okay?"

I didn't respond. I just stared at my hands in my lap. He must have realized his mistake, because suddenly he was sitting down next to me again, rambling like he'd been earlier.

"H-Hey, Indi... I-It's not like you're not p-pretty or anything! You're... r-really... u-um... B-But you're my best friend! B-Best friends don't do stuff l-like that! Bu-But you are p-pretty... beautiful, even... A-And you're a g-great trainer and G-Gym leader and y-you're r-really nice and a g-r-reat f-friend and you're r-really hot—Oh, Arceus, I'm just going to shut up now."

I sat up straight, and looked down at him. "...You really mean that?"

His cheeks were as red as his name, but he nodded. "Yeah, Indi. I'd never lie to you."

I smiled at him again, and this time, I hugged him. He was caught by surprise, and awkwardly put his arms around me. I rested my chin on his shoulder and squeezed him tight, closing my eyes. I wished I could do this more often. It was a great feeling, having his arms around me.

"Thank you, Crim," I said. "That means a lot to me."

I pulled back away from him, and pulled something out of my pocket, enclosing the object in my hand. It was now or never.

"Well, um... I kinda... got you... a present," I said, lifting up my balled fist.

His crimson eyes grew wide with surprise. "W-What? Indi, you didn't have to get me anything! I-It's not l-like we're t-t-together or s-something!"

"I know," I said calmly. "But I wanted to."

"Oh..." His voice faded out. "Well... um... thanks."

I reached out my free hand, and took his right wrist, pulling his hand closer to mine, and then placed the object in his palm, and closed his fingers around it. He frowned slightly, and raised an eyebrow, silently asking me what it was.

"Go ahead," I said. "Look."

He moved his hand closer to his body, and opened it. He gasped, his mouth opening slightly. I smiled softly to myself. I knew he'd like it. He'd been looking for one for a while.

"A Charcoal!" he exclaimed, his eyes bright with glee. "Oh, Indi, you didn't have to get me this! Really!"

I just kept my gentle smile on. "I know, but I wanted to."

He grinned at me, and my heart skipped a beat. "Wow, thanks, Indi! Really, this is great! Thank you so much! I wish I got you something..."

"You don't have to get me anything, Crim," I said reassuringly.

"Oh, but now I _do_," he insisted. "Say, we still have time. I'll take you out and buy you anything you want. _Anything_."

"Anything?" I repeated suspiciously.

"_Anything_," he confirmed.

Well, we'd see about that.

...

_(Viola's POV)_

"Ugh, I hate Valentine's Day," I groaned, throwing myself down on a couch in the main lounge on the first floor.

Topaz looked up at me from the couch across the room. She was sprawled out, laying on her stomach, a box of chocolates in front of her. It was open, and it looked like she had already eaten a few.

"Why's that?" she asked me.

I snorted, and crossed my arms. "'Cause everyone's all getting disillusioned about romance and who knows what some people are doing with their time when they should be training for the war."

She shook her head. "No, we need time to relax and just have fun. This is good for us."

"Good for people with partners," I said angrily, with another snort.

A grimace came across her face, and she set the chocolate in her hand back in the box. I realized how harsh my statement was. Whoa, Viola, calm down, you'll upset one of your best friends. So I decided to change the topic.

"Who gave you that?" I asked, pointing to the box of chocolates.

"Oh, this?" she said. "...Alan."

...Why was I not surprised? Secretly, I'd been hoping it would be Rubin. But I guess he wasn't coming out of that stage after all. I still had a hard time believing he was even capable of what he did and was doing. Arceus, it was like my friends were totally different people now.

"Oh," I said. "Well, that's nice."

"Yeah, I suppose so..."

"At least _someone_ gave you something," I said. "I've _never_ gotten anything from a guy for Valentine's Day."

"Oh, Vio, that can't be true!" she exclaimed, pushing herself back up into a sitting position. "You've must've gotten something from someone before! You're too pretty to be ignored."

"Thanks," I said with a dry laugh. "But I haven't. But all's cool. Relationships are overrated anyway."

"If you say so," she said, pulling her legs back up on the couch. "I bet you'll change your mind when you find that special someone."

"Ha! Yeah right!" I laughed.

She gave me a dry look, and I rolled my eyes. I heard footsteps, and then someone cleared their throat. I turned to look in the doorway. Of all people, it was _Alizarin_. I immediately stiffened. He looked nervous, holding his hands behind his back.

"Yo, Chrise," I said. "What do you want? Does the Professor need me or something?"

"No," he said. "Um..."

"'Um' what?" I snapped.

"Oh, Vio, be nice," Topaz sighed from across the room, her voice slightly chiding.

I scowled, and glared at her briefly. Then I returned my attention to the boy. He had started to walk closer, and I tried to force myself to relax, to try to be _nice_ to the kid. Okay, so I had been a bitch to him, but still. He'd been a jerk right on back.

He finally stopped in front of me, and I narrowed my eyes. His face flushed slightly pink, and he gulped nervously. I seriously had to bite my tongue to hold back the nasty remark I so badly wanted to say.

"Um... Well... I just... wanted to wish you Happy Valentine's Day!"

He thrust something out at me so fast I almost didn't see it coming. It hit me in the chest, and dropped into my lap. It didn't have enough force to hurt me, but it did sting a little. And throb slightly afterwards.

"What the-" I began, and cut myself off as I saw what he had thrown at me.

It was a box of chocolate. Not the generic kind, or even the common brand one bought on Valentine's Day. It was the kind of chocolate I specifically said was my favorite, probably vaguely commenting on it one time when we had been working together.

"You... remembered," I said, caught totally by surprise. I didn't know what else to say.

"Yeah..." he said. "Of course I did."

What was that supposed to mean?

I almost couldn't find my voice.

"Well... um... thanks, Rin..."

And for once, I _did_ mean it.

...

_(Jade's POV)_

Oh, I just loved Valentine's Day.

To me, it was one of the best days of the year. I could have a blast seeing everyone in love, and then I could spend lots of time with Plato and there would be no excuse for either of us being too busy.

I skipped around, looking for my fiance; I hadn't seen him yet today. I bet he was trying to get some work in before I dragged him off. I had kept myself amused by seeing if there was anything I could do to help all my friends with their ships.

But some of them—specifically that old stick-in-the-mud Cyan—didn't like my interference. Jewel got really embarrassed, too, but I just thought they were _so_ cute. Cyan just needed to admit he liked the girl already, for Arceus's sake. And he had the nerve to call me pesky!

Anyways, I was walking down one of the hallways, looking for Plato. I'd given him enough time to work on those technology blue prints or whatever he was doing. I needed to see him now.

I stopped in front of the closed door of Plato's room. I lightly knocked on it, before pushing the door open. Yep, I was right, he was in here. He was sitting at his desk, working on something all right. He didn't turn to look back, so I bet he figured it was me, hehe.

I walked up to him, staying behind him, out of view. Then, when I was close enough, I threw my arms around his neck, and glomped him.

"Platoooo!" I exclaimed, hugging him tight.

Even though he knew I was here, I caught him by surprise. My sudden jump on him forced him forward, nearly knocking him all the way into his desk. I giggled, and kissed him on the cheek.

"Jade," he sighed.

"Are you going to work on that all day?" I asked, my voice slightly whiny.

"No, of course not," he said. "But if you give me a minute or two, I can finish the designs. I'm almost done."

"Oooh, okay!" I said.

I gave him another quick kiss before letting him go. He sat up straight, and fixed his pencil, then erased the stray mark I had made him make. I bounded over to his bed, and plopped down on it. Then I flopped down on my stomach, propping up myself with my elbows, resting my head on my hands, to watch him.

I stayed quiet for only a moment; I really didn't like things to be too quiet. "So... What are we gonna do today?"

"Whatever you want," he said, not looking up.

"_Whatever_ I want?" I asked devilishly.

"Whatever is _reasonable_," he clarified.

"Aw, you're no fun!" I laughed.

He snorted from his seat, not responding. I tried to wait patiently, I really did. But I just wasn't a patient person. But finally, about five minutes later, he set down his pencil, and rolled up the blue print. I pushed myself back up excitedly, sitting down on my knees.

"All right, I'm done," he said, pushing back his chair and standing up. "I have to give this to Am first."

"Then we can do anything?" I asked.

"Yes," he said, giving me an amused look.

I grinned, and slid off the bed. I walked over to where he stood, and gave him a hug. I really was so lucky to have found him so early in my life. I loved Plato, and I was so excited for us to get married once the war was over and I was old enough. His birthday was at the end of the month, after all, and my was all the way at the end of the year.

He smiled down at me, and put his arms around me, hugging me back. Then he tilted my chin up and kissed me. I happily returned it, but was disappointed when he pulled back and pushed me away. Aw.

"I have to give Am this, first," he said, moving towards the door.

"But what if he's busy?" I asked, following him. "What if he's doing something with Diamonda?"

"Like what?" he asked, looking back at me.

I gave him a look. He rolled his eyes at me.

"I doubt anyone's doing _that_ during the day," he deadpanned. "If I can't give it to Am, I'll just give it to Grey."

"But what if he's-" I began.

"Jade," he groaned. "Stop."

"Okay, fine," I said, sticking my tongue out at him and crossing my arms over my chest. "Sorry, I just can't help it."

"I know," he said, giving me a dry look. "Now, let's go."

He held out his hand, and I took it. We left the room, heading down the hall. However, we didn't get very far until another one of our friends appeared, coming out of her room, something in her hand I couldn't quite make out.

"Hi Sapph!" I called, waving to her with my free hand.

Sapph started, and whipped around to see us. She had a really nervous look on her face, and she quickly moved her hands behind her back, hiding whatever she was holding from us.

"Oh, hey Jade, Plato," she said nervously.

"Are you okay?" I asked, concerned; was something wrong? "Are you looking for Gold or something?"

"Uhhh, not at the moment," she said, her face flushing.

"Gold went out earlier this morning," Plato said, catching our attention; I turned my head to look at him. "He was probably going to get you something. But he should be back by now."

"Um, he is," Sapph confirmed.

"Sapph," I said calmly. "Is something wrong? What are you hiding behind your back?"

"N-Nothing!" she burst out. "Nothing's wrong! R-really, I'm fine, I'm just going to go now, leave you two alone!"

She turned, and hastily moved whatever she was hiding from us in front of her so we couldn't see it. Then she hurriedly bolted down the hallway, getting away from us. We just stood there for a moment, trying to figure out what the hell just happened.

"Are they going to have sex?" I demanded.

"Jade!" Plato exclaimed, looking down at me with a stern look.

"What?" I asked. "It sure seems like it, the way she's acting!"

He sighed, and shook his head at me. Well, it was true. The thing she was hiding from us was probably protection or something. It _was_ Valentine's Day, after all.

"Come on," he sighed. "Let's go find Am."

...

_(Willow's POV)_

I honestly had no idea why I even came here.

Okay, well, maybe I did. Diamonda invited me to the Valentine's Day party, and Kate, Shirou, and Alan were going, so I might as well have gone too. I wasn't a fan of Valentine's Day, though. I had never bothered to get a boyfriend when I was younger, and now seeing everyone being all romantic just made me frustrated and annoyed.

So the party had started, and everyone was being all lovey-dovey and it was making me sick. Okay, so maybe not everyone. My fellow singles looked miserable or they already liked someone and were trying to get the guts to tell the person they liked that or they had recently broken up with their partner and now were regretting it and were sulking miserably or they were trying to move on and it really wasn't working though someone else did like them.

Dear Reshiram, I guess I had the ability to observe well. That was what made me such a great scientist.

Everyone was here, chatting away, laughing, flirting, and doing other things. Though one person was missing—Sapph. Gold was patiently waiting for his girlfriend to arrive, currently laughing it up with Plato and Jade.

I was sitting with my sister and our friends. Oh my Arceus, Shirou was driving me _insane_ with how he treated Cerise; it was so obvious they liked each other. Why couldn't they just get it over with and start dating? Then my sanity could return. And Cerise, of course, had to drag Topaz over here with her, and now Alan was being really awkward even though he had managed to give the girl some chocolate. Kate was being even more shy because of what Alan did; I still couldn't believe he didn't know she liked him a lot.

I would never understand males. So maybe it was good I was single. Or maybe it wasn't and I would be forever alone.

"You really didn't have to give me this, Shiu!" Cerise was saying, her face tinted pink; he had gotten her a red flower hair clip. "Anything would have been great!"

He let out a light laugh. "It's nothing, Cer! I'm glad you like it."

I wanted to go bash my head against the wall.

But then someone burst into the room. It was none other than Sapph, who was the only person we were waiting on. But she did not look okay. She looked extremely angry, with her hair wild, her red eyes sharp, and her hands clenched into fists. Something was most definitely wrong.

"Gold," she said darkly. "Come here."

We all literally turned to look at him. His expression was confused, and his mouth was turned upside down. He scratched the back of his head before standing up, and walking over to her. We all watched as she proceeded to hiss at him, so we couldn't hear what she was saying. But we heard _his_ reaction to her words.

"WHAT?" he shrieked, his voice cracking up an octave. "Y-You're-"

"You heard me!" she snapped loudly. "I haven't gotten my period yet, and we freaking had sex-"

She cut herself off when she realized she was practically screaming it for all of us to hear.

You had _got_ to be kidding me.

Everyone was frozen, their eyes wide with horror or just looking stunned. It took me a moment to process what this meant. If Sapph was pregnant, that meant she and Gold had to have had sex about a month ago, maybe even longer. And a little over a month ago...

They. Were. At. My. Mansion.

"You have got to be kidding me!" I exclaimed angrily, throwing my hands up into the air. "It was in _my mansion_, wasn't it?"

Gold let out a strained laugh, and ran a hand through his hair. But neither of them responded. So I took that as a yes.

But I wasn't the only one upset about this.

"You. Did. _WHAT_?" Rubin demanded, his voice like ice, as he got on his feet, making everyone tense.

Kate looked at me, her expression alarmed. She could feel what was going to happen, I bet. I could sense that he was really angry myself. I had psychic powers, but they weren't as strong as Kate's.

"W-Whoa, man," Gold said, actually looking a little scared, raising his hands in a calm down gesture. "Chillax! W-We can discuss this calmly and rationally!"

"'Calmly and rationally'?" Rubin demanded, his hands clenching into fists, his eyes flashing with his anger. "Are you _insane_? You freaking _defiled_ my _sister_!"

Yep, this was going to end badly.

"Rubin-" Sapph began.

"You shut it!" Rubin snapped, glaring at his sister, and she actually _flinched_. Then he returned his attention to Gold, who really looked scared now. "I'm. Going to. _Kick. Your. Ass_."

And he wasn't kidding either.

Now, from what I had learned from these guys in the short time I had known him, Rubin was far from violent. But something changed, and now he had gotten really volatile. This was not normal for him. But considering the circumstances, I'd do the same thing. If anyone got Kate pregnant, I would kick his ass too. Then I'd chide Kate for being irresponsible, but I'd kick the guy's ass first for touching my sister. Rubin was a good brother.

Rubin lunged at Gold, who then tried to get out of the way, but he was faster. Rubin grabbed him by his shirt, and started punching him.

"Rubes, stop!" Cerise squealed from where she was sitting next to Shirou.

But, of course, he didn't listen to her. I wasn't sure if he could even hear us through his rage. Man, _I_ didn't even have anger that fierce. What else was this kid hiding?

Fiori leaped to her feet, not pleased at all to see her brother being attacked. Everyone else was too stunned to even move. Fiori helped Sapph pry Rubin off of Gold, who then collapsed on a plush chair. They released him, but he looked even more angry. But what Sapph did next shocked us all.

_CRACK!_ She slapped him so hard across the face that his head whipped to the side.

Rubin froze, shocked that she did that. He stared at her, his eyes wide with surprise. His hand drifted up to the red welt that was now forming on his cheek. Sapph had a fierce scowl on her face, and she was glaring at him, getting right up in his face and everything. It helped that they were the same height.

"Rubin, that's enough," she snapped. "I am sick and tired of your shit already! You're being a _bastard_ to everyone! It's _none_ of your business what the hell I do with Gold! I swear to Arceus, if you lay another finger on my boyfriend, _I'll_ kick _your_ ass."

Rubin's shock turned into anger. He scowled down at her. "I'm trying to protect you!"

"I don't need you damn protection!" she snapped. "I can take care of myself!"

No one else dared to move. The baby, Aqua, started to cry, and Diamonda tried to calm her down. But what happened next shocked me even more; I did not see it coming at all.

Sapph moved away from her brother, going over to check on Gold, who was still slouched on the chair, and hadn't moved a inch. Red welts were forming on all his visible skin. Rubin could pack a _punch_. Fiori ran a hand through her hair, and went back to sit down next to Grey, shooting Rubin a _"I'm watching you"_ look.

Cerise suddenly stood up, causing us all to look at her. She looked upset, with her hands clenched into fists. Shirou raised his hand to touch her, but she jerked away.

"Rubin," she said, and he looked at her.

"What?" he snapped.

She flinched a little, but then she steeled herself and walked all the way up to him. And then she _slapped_ him across the face.

"That," she said, poking him on the chest hard, "is for being a jerk! We've been taking your crap for a whole month, and I know I've had _enough_. Please, for the love of Arceus, just _grow up_. _Everybody_ makes mistakes, okay? Accidents _happen_. No one's _perfect_. You've my friend, Rubin, and I can't let you go on like this! So please, get out of here before you really upset someone, and just _think_. And then when you're sane again and have your thoughts cleared, come see me."

Shirou tensed, worried that he would lash out at her. But he didn't. I doubted he'd ever hit a girl, anyway. He looked down at her, his eyes widening with the realization of her words. He didn't say anything. He just turned, and walked out of the room, leaving us all. Cerise slowly returned to her seat, and Shirou tried to give her a comforting smile. It didn't work. The silence only lasted a few moments.

"What," Fiori said, "in the name of Arceus, is _wrong_ with you people?"

She stood up, a frustrated look on her face. Grey looked up at her, confusion flickering in his eyes.

"Gold," she said. "You can't use the Kimu excuse either. That's a lame excuse. Seriously, why is _everyone_ around here having sex?"

It was awkwardly silent.

"Can _no one_ keep their hands to themselves? Arceus!"

Sapph glared at Fiori as she tried to help Gold sit up; he looked like hell. Cerise's face was red, and she was staring at her lap. Huh? Was I missing something? Anyway, Am and Diamonda looked annoyed, Grey had his poker face on, Jade looked embarrassed, Plato's face was neutral, Crimson looked horrified, Indigo looked awkward, Navy was amused, Argent looked faintly horrified, Perla had a expression of confusion, and the younger kids were shocked. My friends and I were uncomfortable.

Jade let out a awkward cough, and Fiori whipped to face her, and then groaned.

"You two too?" she groaned. "Seriously?"

"Um," Jade said, flushing. "Maybe..."

Plato rubbed the back of his head.

"Agh! Is there _anyone_ else I need to know about?"

For some reason, everyone either turned to look at Grey or Topaz.

"What?" Topaz said defensively. "Oh, for the love of Arceus! I'm still a virgin, thank you very much."

People looked relieved. But Grey didn't answer their silent question, having not said a word.

"Guys, we're supposed to be _role models_," Fiori continued. "Kids are supposed to be able to look up to us. And really, now, if I was a parent, I wouldn't want my kids to look up to us. We need to learn self control, people. Self. Control."

"Self control?" Ethan asked with a playful smirk. "What's that?"

Evan smacked him upside the back of his head.

"Um... I'm confused," Jewel said, speaking up. "What's 'sex' and all this other stuff you're speaking of?"

I seriously just facepalmed. Oh my Arceus, these kids. Either they know too much or too little.

Cyan pinched the bridge of his nose.

"And don't say you'll tell me later either," she said. "You guys always say that..."

"I'd like to know too!" Perla piped up.

"Yeah, me, too," added Rosalind.

"NO," Alizarin said. "Not you."

"But-" she began.

"Absolutely not," Alizarin said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Can I die now?" I asked anyone.

"Hey, Willow's a scientist!" Perla exclaimed, hopping to her feet. "You can tell us, can't you Professor?"

"Yep, I'm gonna die," I sighed. "Fine. Tomorrow, come to my lab... and I'll... tell you..."

"Yay!" Perla cheered and high-fived Rosalind.

"Thank you," Jewel said.

Cyan looked like he wanted to die, too. Good, I wasn't the only one. Now I wished I never came to this stupid party. Look what I got myself into.

...

_(Cerise's POV)_

We finally got the party started, though it was really awkward. I wasn't really able to enjoy it, though, with what happened with Rubin. Eventually I decided I just needed to clear my head myself, so I decided to leave.

I needed some fresh air, so I went to my room to get my coat and scarf. Then I headed out, going down all the stairs. Then I walked through the Champion's temple, and stepped out into the cool air once again. It was refreshing, and helped me clear my mind already.

I walked away from the temple, walking down a few flights of the stairs. Then when I was satisfied with my distance from the buildings, I sat down on the freezing stone steps. I shivered, wishing I'd pulled on some jeans before coming out instead of just wearing my skirt.

I looked up when I heard the sound of footsteps on stone. It was just Shirou, so I relaxed.

"Hey, Cer," he said, smiling down at me. "Mind if I join you?"

"No, not at all," I said, smiling back at him.

He sat down next to me, and I shivered again from the cold. I pulled up my knees, and wrapped my arms around them, spreading out my skirt as far as I could. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to come out here after all.

"You okay?" he asked me, concern swimming in his eyes.

I shook my head. "This day... didn't turn out like I hoped it would... The whole thing with Rubin, Sapph and Gold... Then Fiori's speech..."

"Ah..." He was silent for a moment. "Well, if you want to talk about it, I'm all ears."

I bit my bottom lip, and chewed on it, debating. Should I tell him? Would his opinion of me change? Would he think lowly of me? But... I wanted him to know. If he really liked me... he wouldn't care, right?

"Well... Um... Last year... Sometime in early summer... I met this guy... You know him as the Flax guy you've heard us complaining about so much," I said softly. "This was before I knew everything about who I really was and about the Government, before I even met everyone here. And, well, something happened to make me lose some of my memories... But... um..."

"What happened, Cer?" he asked me gently.

I felt my face heat up with embarrassment, and I had to look away. "I don't quite remember... But, um... Flax and I..." Tears were starting to fill my eyes, and I nearly choked on my words. "I slept with him... I don't know why... I don't remember anything. A-And... it makes me feel terrible... Especially after what Fiori said..."

And then I couldn't hold back the tears anymore. They silently began to stream down my face. Shirou was quiet, and I didn't dare look at him. I was too ashamed to.

"Cer..." I still didn't look at him. "It's okay."

His response caught me by surprise. This time, I couldn't help but look up at him. He gave me a gentle, reassuring smile. For a moment, I could barely breathe. What?

"That's not who you are now, right?" I nodded, unable to find my voice. "Well, just think about what you said to Rubin. Everyone makes mistakes. But it's not the end of the world! Don't beat yourself up, okay?"

I didn't know what to say.

"I'm always here for you, Cer," he said, and then pulled me into his embrace.

I was still stunned, but I hugged him back nonetheless, relieved that he didn't care. Maybe... Maybe he did like me then...

"OH FOR THE LOVE OF ARCEUS, JUST GET MARRIED AND HAVE TEN KIDS ALREADY!"

We jerked apart, stunned by the sudden screaming. It was Professor Willow; she had just stepped out of the temple, looking ready to head back to Nuvema Town. And she looked furious. She glared at us; we were too stunned to speak. Then she just stormed past us, released a braviary, and climbed on its back, and flew away.

We sat in silence for a moment, still processing what just happened.

"Ahahaha, Liz really needs to cool down," Shirou said with a awkward laugh, rubbing the back of his head.

I sweatdropped. "It's fine."

I honestly wouldn't mind having ten kids with him. As long as it was with him, it'd be great. I loved kids, anyway.

Maybe... Someday...

* * *

><p><strong>YES<strong>

**I BROKE ALL RECORDS  
><strong>

**AHAHAHA  
><strong>

***cough*  
><strong>

**Anyways, A LOT HAPPENED IN THIS CHAPTER.  
><strong>

**Ships, ships, AND MORE SHIPS  
><strong>

**Yeah, Sapph appears to be pregnant. And yes, it happened in Willow's mansion. Willow is not happy about that.  
><strong>

**Crim rambles when he's nervous. And when he rambles he accidentally spits out the truth that he might not even realize he feels yet. HEHEHEHE.  
><strong>

**Rubin literally got the sense SLAPPED into him TWICE. He'll be really much better now. And really, I like this mature version of Rubes better. He's more like his Beta self, though he keeps his dignity and honor.  
><strong>

**BUT RIGHT NOW HE HAS TO RESTORE HIS HONOR IF YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN  
><strong>

**I seriously did plan him to have this thing for keeping his dignity and honor MONTHS ago when I started writing head. And now it's so ironic.  
><strong>

**I should have have him name his Numel/Camerupt HONOR instead of VALOR.  
><strong>

**I'm going to shut up now.  
><strong>

**What else...  
><strong>

**OH YEAH. The ball is next chapter, then the Kummern reunion you all have been dying for. SO BE READY  
><strong>

**BUT NOW GO AND REVIEW BECAUSE YOUR HONOR DEPENDS ON IT  
><strong>

**Oh man what am I doing.  
><strong>


	39. Ch 37: Ball of Alliances

**FOREVERMORE**

**~Part Three Of The Forever Trilogy~**

**Chapter 37  
><strong>

**Ball of Alliances  
><strong>

_February 16, 5001._

_(Topaz's POV)  
><em>

I honestly had no idea what to do anymore.

I wanted Rubin back, but after his violent display, I wasn't quite sure anymore. He actually scared me. Rubin wasn't supposed to be scary. I had no idea what was happening to him. I tried talking to him, but he kept on pushing me away.

I guess... maybe... he didn't like me anymore...

Currently I was in one of the training rooms, training myself along with my Pokemon. Am had pretty much given us a lowdown of what was up. We would literally be going to battle sometime in May, so we needed to train ourselves physically as well. I was in shape, but if it came down to hand-to-hand combat, I'd probably be easily overtaken. So I was training with Fiori.

And, well, the girl was _good_. I wondered who trained her in the past. I wondered why she even needed to know this in the past if she had Pokemon. Maybe she just wanted to learn?

I hit the ground hard, flat on my stomach. The air rushed out of my lungs, and for a moment all I could do was just lay there. I could barely breathe, and there was pain shooting through all my body.

"So, I can see where you're at now," Fiori said from behind me. "Ready to finally start?"

"Yeah," I grunted, pushing myself up onto my knees, and then struggling back to my feet.

"All right!" she exclaimed, grinning at me. "First I'm going to-"

Suddenly, my sister burst into the room, her eyes bright with excitement, and her mouth wide with a grin. She looked slightly out of breath, her face slightly pink from exerting herself. "Topaz! Fiori!"

"Hey Cerise," I greeted her. "What's up?"

Her grin widened, and she clasped her hands together. "Shiu and the Elite Four are throwing a ball for us!"

...What? What was the point to that? "Why?" I asked her.

"Because we need to have some fun!" she exclaimed. "And, well, they want Unova to meet us."

"That sounds logical," Fiori said with a nod. "I think that's a good idea!"

I sighed, and brushed my bangs out of my eyes. "I suppose so."

"It'll be fun, Topaz!" my sister exclaimed, trying to reassure me. "We can dance and eat food and meet knew people and act crazy!"

We _already_ acted crazy. Well, I had no choice now. It was going to happen and I would have to go since I was a general. I might as well not complain about it. It'd be over soon enough.

...

_February 22, 5001._

"Hold still!" Jade snapped at me as I fidgeted in my seat; she was doing my hair.

We were in my room, still at N's castle. Today was the day of the ball. There was no avoiding it now. I couldn't help but feel a little nervous about the whole deal. We would be meeting other important people in Unova's government other than the League.

"Hurry up," I complained. "You're doing too much."

"How else are we going to make Rubin regret?"

I sighed heavily, my eyes flickering down to my hands resting on my lap. "It's called _I'm going with Alan_."

Oh, he didn't ask me. It was Shirou's idea. He was taking my sister, and he didn't want his best friend to be alone. Alan didn't even want to go—like me—but Shirou was making him. Of course, I had to go since I was a general. We were going as friends, but I was aware of Alan's feelings, and, well, he was so awkward. I only really agreed to please Cerise.

"That's not enough!" Jade protested. "You have to do something else, like, kiss Alan or-"

"No!" I yelled, making her flinch and drop my hair. "I'm not going to use him like that. Besides, I don't like him that way, and I'm not about to go kissing people I don't have feelings for. I really doubt that'd help, anyway. I'd just make Rubin angrier at me."

"Oh... Well, true," she said softly.

"I'm really tired of dealing with this," I said. "Just drop it, Jade. I've tried talking to him, but he just pushes me away. I'm done trying. If he wants me back, he'll have to prove it. Now can we talk about something else?"

She was quiet for a moment, but then I could feel her hands going back to my hair. "Yeah, Topaz. I'm... sorry. I won't mess with your relationships anymore, I promise."

"Thank you," I said.

...

"If he tries anything, let me know. I'll kill him."

Cerise and I stood next to each other, looking up at our brother. He looked serious. There was no amusement in his red eyes. Crimson had cleaned up rather nicely. He was wearing the typical tuxedo, and his hair was less messy, but still spiky as ever.

"Crimson," I sighed. "Alan's not like that."

"Crim, you know Shiu would never hurt me!" Cerise exclaimed.

My sister looked even more beautiful than she is normally. She had managed to straighten her wild curls, making her hair go down a little past her shoulders. She was wearing a white dress with a sash going up to her left shoulder, bearing her right one, and it went down a little past her knees.

"I. Don't. Care," he deadpanned. "They're still male."

"So are you," I pointed out.

"Yeah," he said, shrugging. "But at least I know I have morals."

"Crimson," I sighed again, shaking my head at him. "Not every guy out there is a Gold."

"It sure doesn't seem like it!" he exclaimed.

I sighed, slightly agitated with him, and brushed my bangs to the side slightly. "Fine. Be the overprotective brother. I don't care."

"Crim!"

We all turned to see Indigo. Her appearance was startling. She looked absolutely stunning, and I felt like she should have been surrounded by shimmering sparkles or something. Her long brown hair was piled on top of her head, cascading down to her shoulders like a waterfall. He dress was the color of her name, and went about halfway down her calves. It was strapless, bearing her shoulders, showing a bit of cleavage. It fit her rather nicely.

I glanced over at my brother. His mouth was open, his eyes wide as he looked at her. And then the weirdest thing happened.

Blood began to ooze out of his nose, dripping down onto his tux. It took him a second to notice this as we stared at him.

"Agh!" he exclaimed, covering his nose with his sleeve. "Not again!"

_Again_?

"Here, use this!" Cerise exclaimed, handing him her handkerchief.

"Ugh, my tux is ruined," Crim groaned, his voice somewhat nasal. "Great, just great."

Indigo sweatdropped, wincing slightly.

"This has happened before?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah," he said, his voice fully nasal now that he was pinching his nose. "But I don't have chronic nosebleeds or anything. I don't get it."

Oh my Arceus, what was with my family? I couldn't believe he didn't get it either. Well, he was only sixteen. I really was starting to feel like the oldest child finally. Or maybe Gold was just rubbing off of me?

"That's awful!" Cerise exclaimed.

"Ugh, I know!" our brother complained. "It ruins _everything_!"

"Crim, let me guess," I said, crossing my arms over my chest. "These nosebleeds usually happen around Indi, don't they?"

He blinked, startled that I said that. "Uh... Yeah, you're right! That's weird. What does that have to do with it?"

I pinched the bridge of my nose. Arceus, he was so dense. "Nevermind. Just... clean up."

"Okay then," he said, rubbing the back of his head awkwardly with his free hand. "Hey, Indi, could you help-"

"No!" I exclaimed, catching him by surprise. "I mean... Clean yourself up, or get a guy to help."

"But-" he began.

"Just go!" I exclaimed, pushing him away.

"Okay, okay! Jeez, woman!"

He left us, still holding our sister's handkerchief to his nose. I sighed, and turned back around to face the girls. Indigo shifted uncomfortably, on her feet, her cheeks slightly pink, obviously embarrassed.

"I don't get it," Cerise said, looking confused.

This time I facepalmed, and Indi grimaced. I just gave up.

"And I'm not about to explain," I said, sighing. "Come on, let's find Alan and Shirou."

...

_(Cerise's POV)_

The Unova League had its own _ballroom_. It was fairly large, with large windows that lined the wall, and a stage up in the back. There was also a door that opened up to a balcony, letting anyone take a step outside into the fresh air. The ballroom was all decked out, and there were lots of food and drinks. There were multicolored flashing lights, not what you would typically expect from a ball. Guests were pouring in. I was so excited.

Topaz and I had met up with Shiu and Alan outside of N's castle, and they lead the way inside. My arm was linked with Shiu's, and my sister and his best friend followed us from behind. I already knew the Elite Four where here; I bet Kate was really uncomfortable with the loudness.

"This is great!" I exclaimed, looking around, and then turning to him. "I can't believe you did all this!"

"Hey, it's not so hard when you're Champ and pretty much everyone does what you say," he said with a light laugh, shrugging.

"Still!" I insisted. "This is _exactly_ what we need! Thank you! This will make everyone feel so much better!" I pulled away from him, and stood up on the tips of my toes to kiss him on the cheek.

"Aw, it's nothing, really," he said, throwing his arm around my shoulders as we walked along; I slipped my arm around his waist.

I liked being this close.

"So, who's going to be here?" I asked, looking up at him.

"Oh, the Gym leaders and their trainers, some other government officials that have to listen to the League, and their families. That's about it. All the important people. Oh, and some reporters to cover the ball so they can tell the rest of Unova what's up!"

"You invited the media?" Alan demanded from behind us.

Shirou paused, and turned us around to face him and my sister. "Yeah, who else is going to tell everyone else in the region about the Resistance? They need to know. They can't be kept in the dark about what's going on with the war against the Empire."

Alan pinched the bridge of his nose. "Okay, I get that, but what if they see something else and twist it? They always do that. This could end badly."

"Don't worry about us," Topaz said, looking up at him. "We're used to lies."

He shook his head. "It's not like that. They'll go after your _personal_ life," he said. "The Elite Four member that Kate replaced was utterly _destroyed_."

Shirou grimaced. "I remember that. But, c'mon, Alan, what can they get from the Resistance today that they can twist?"

He opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted.

"Get back here, Sapph!"

Sapph came sprinting by, almost bumping into Topaz. Jade, the one who yelled, came running by us too, chasing her. She was carrying her make up kit. Oh dear Arceus. Gold then joined us. He stopped jogging after them and keeled over, panting. His bruises were just beginning to turn yellow.

"Dude... I'm... so... out... of... _shape_," he breathed, pushing himself back up, and trying to push his floppy bangs out of his eyes.

"Let me guess," Topaz said with yet another sigh. "Jade wants to put make up on Sapph."

"Yeah," he panted. "This is... what I get... for being _lazy_."

"Um, is that healthy?" I asked, piping up. "I mean, Sapph's pregnant. She shouldn't be exerting herself like that."

"Tell that to her," he sighed, his expression growing sad. He stood up totally straight, and ran a hand through his sloppy hair. He adjusted his tuxedo, and then looked at each of us. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to catch my girlfriend before she kills something."

He gave us a wave, and then hurried off to rejoin the chase with Jade, leaving us in an awkward silence. We stayed silent for a while.

"Lovely," Topaz sighed, brushing her bangs out of her eyes. "Well, if they keep watching us, the media'll have a field day—a bunch of hormone-addled teenagers who apparently can't keep their hands to themselves. Yay, I _can't_ wait."

"Aw, sis, don't be sarcastic," I said, trying to make her feel better. "It's not true! And I don't think they'll even be able to see us as that!"

"Whatever you say," she sighed. "All right, I have to find Am and Grey before the ceremony. See you guys later."

"Okay!" I said, giving her a wave. "Bye-bye!" I looked up at Shirou. "When do you have to leave?"

"Eh, not until it's time to start!" he said cheerily.

Yay! That meant I could spend more time with him!

...

_(Rubin's POV)_

This was a nightmare.

Jade eventually forced me to help her and Gold subdue Sapph, who absolutely did not want to be here. I didn't blame her; I didn't want to, either. It pained me to be here, to see everyone so happy. It was torture. It didn't help that Gold was wary around me, and my sister was still angry at me.

Everyone just hated me. I didn't blame them, though.

I was such a fool.

Not only had I lost my temper at the girl I loved, but I blew up at my sister's boyfriend. I should probably apologize to him. Topaz... I couldn't talk to her yet, not here, anyways. I wasn't ready yet. Would I ever be ready?

I was such a fool.

When I was younger, I had struggled with my temper. But my parents got me enrolled in anger management classes, so I learned how to control it. But apparently that wasn't working anymore.

I was a monster.

I had lost my honor, my dignity. How farther down could I go?

I followed them at a slow pace, full of self-loathing. I wasn't really paying attention to where I was going, and I was lagging behind them. Music was starting to play, and lights were flashing. The ceremony would start soon.

"Gothitelle!"

I froze in place, and turned to see Kate's Gothitelle, which was the same height as Timothy and Raven. She was staring at me again, an unsettling expression on her face, her pale blue eyes resting their gaze at the top of my head. Chills ran down my spine, and I got goosebumps even though I was warm.

"Goth," she said. "Itelle." Her haunting blue eyes did not remove themselves from looking above my head.

This was really creeping me out.

"Oh! Gothitelle! There you are!" Kate appeared, walking up to us, a worried expression on her face. "I apologize, Rubin. I hope she wasn't bothering you."

"Oh, it's all right," I said, sweatdropping. "She's fine." That was a total lie.

_All commanders are to report to the stage immediately._

I flinched when Eris's smooth, clear voice sounded in my head, startling me. I should have expected it, but it still caught me by surprise.

"You better go," Kate said, giving me a reassuring smile. "I'm not needed yet."

I nodded, and turned, altering my course to the back of the ballroom. Everyone in the Resistance was gathering onstage. I scaled the stairs, and joined them all. They were still wary of me, so no one directly came over to talk to me. I looked around to see how everyone was.

Topaz totally caught me off guard, even though that was happening a lot to me today.

She looked absolutely beautiful. Her golden hair was up in a perfect high ponytail, tied with a gold ribbon. The spiky part of her bangs were somehow flattened down smoothly. Jade must have done her make up, for it was perfect. Her orange eyes really stood out, and her lips... Arceus. Her dress completed it all; it was gold, and shimmered, going down to her knees, without straps. It clung to her figure, making me realize she was, uh, growing.

I forced myself to look away, and walked myself over to join Sapph and Gold.

"Rubin, are you okay?" Gold asked me, raising an eyebrow; what, did I have a weird expression or something? "You look like you're about to get a-"

"Get what?" Sapph demanded, ornery as always.

"-nothing!" Gold said hastily, saving himself.

I glared at him darkly. "I'm fine."

"Ugh, I'm not," Sapph growled, clenching her hands into fists. "I swear to Arceus I'm not wearing another dress after this!"

"Aw, c'mon, Sapph!" Gold exclaimed, looking disappointed. "Not even to our wedding?"

...Huh?

"What?" I demanded, and Gold flinched slightly.

Sapph scowled harder, and crossed her arms over her chest. "We're engaged. Because of the... baby..."

"Since when?" I exclaimed, shocked.

"Um... Since yesterday?" Gold offered, rubbing the back of his head. "But we're trying to keep it down, y'know?"

I sighed. "Well, that's understandable... I guess it's all right, then. I'm glad you're being responsible about it and not going the easy way out."

"Thanks... Rubin," Gold said, smiling for the first time at me since I beat him up.

I shrugged. "It's nothing. And... I'm sorry for attacking you like that, Gold. That was rather uncouth of me."

"Ahaha, it's okay, man," Goldy said, giving me a playful sock to the shoulder. "Your reaction was perfectly understandable. I probably would have done the same thing!"

Sapph snorted, and rolled her eyes. He really did not make me feel any better. I turned to look back at the rest of the stage. Shirou was walking up to the podium.

"Time for us to sit down, guys," I said.

...

(Topaz's POV)

I sat in one of the chairs on the right side of the podium. We, that is, the Resistance, sat in order of rank and seniority. First was Am, then Grey, then me, then Gold, Sapph, Rubin, Cyan, Fiori, Crimson, and lastly Indigo. The Unova League—the Champion, the Elite Four, and then the Gym leaders, all in order of rank—was on the left side.

"Hey everyone!" Shirou said into the microphone. "Thanks for coming to this momentous occasion! You've all heard of the Mount Silver Resistance in Johto, right?" The crowd erupted into murmurs. "Well, I'm sure you've heard rumors that they're here in Unova! And they are! And we're going to help them! The Empire will _not_ be allowed to continue! Humans and Pokemon must be united!" The crowd erupted with cheering and applause; Shirou grinned down at all of them. "So, I'm honored to introduce you to the High Commander of the Resistance, Amethyst Kimu!"

The crowd erupted into applause again, and cameras flashed as Am stood up and walked up to the podium. Shirou grinned at him, and they shook hands. Then Shirou went back to his spot next to Manny and sat down. I wondered what Am was going to say.

"I would like to thank all of Unova for taking us in and helping us in our time of need," he said, and it became so quiet. "We were nearly entirely destroyed when the Government bombed our beloved Mount Silver that has been our home for over a century. My colleagues and I are what you may call the only ones left in our war. You have allowed us to stabilize and grow stronger in ways we could never have done on our own, developing a steady force against the Government. We are sincerely grateful."

For a moment, the whole ballroom was silent. Even we hadn't been expecting this. Am, who rarely spoke, had just delivered one of the most intense speeches I had ever heard. He meant every word. And that was truly how we felt. Without Unova, the whole war would have been lost. Finally, the clapping began, and all sound was drowned out by the applause. I couldn't help but smile.

Finally, once the applause ended, Am spoke again. "I will now hand this over to General Rosso."

...Of course he would. It was either me or Grey, and words came to me more easily than to Grey.

Grey gave me a reassuring look, while Gold grinned at me and gave him a thumbs up. I stifled a sigh, and stood up, walking up to the podium. I exchanged spots with Am, only to be horrified that I was the exact same height as the podium. Someone hastily got me something to stand on.

"Hello," I said into the microphone, pondering what to say. "My name is Topaz Rosso, and I'm a general, as the High Commander just said. I guess I'll take some questions." Well, Unova needed to know more about us.

More cameras flashed, nearly blinding me, and hands shot up from the reporters. Dear Arceus, maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all. I looked around at all the hands, trying to choose. Finally, I just pointed to someone.

"No offense to any of your leaders," one of the reporters said, a woman, "but all of you seem to be very young. Where are all the adults?"

"They were all killed in the Mount Silver bombing," I replied calmly. "We've had no choice but to step up and take over. We may be teenagers, but most of us will be becoming legal adults this year."

There was more murmuring in the crowd, and the reporters were jotting this down. More hands raised. I picked another person.

"You sound like you're from Kanto," he said. "The president lives in Kanto, yes? Have you ever met him?"

"I'm from Kanto, but I grew up in Johto," I clarified. "Yes, President Synis lives in Kanto, in Pallet Town to be exact." That really bothered me. "And yes, I've met him. Pretty much all of us have."

Now _that_ made the crowd erupt with noise.

"What's he like?" someone shouted.

"How old is he?" another exclaimed.

"How is he doing as a president?"

"Why did he separate humans and Pokemon?"

_SILENCE!_ Eris's voice exploded in my head, and everyone flinched. It worked, though. I nearly sighed with relief.

"I honestly don't know much about the president," I said. Well, I knew about him, but what I knew I couldn't tell them. "None of us really do. We're still investigating the matter. We want to know the truth to his ideals. I'm sorry I can't answer your questions."

...

When the party officially started, I went to find Alan since he was my date. People were still so surprised we were so young, and didn't know what to quite do with us. That amused me. The Resistance had been full of young people before.

When I found Alan, he was leaning up against the wall, messing with his PDA. That kind of agitated me. He looked up when I stopped next to him, but stayed silent. For a moment I didn't know what to say.

"How'd I do?" I asked him. "Up on stage?"

"...You were fine," he said after a moment. "You did good for someone who didn't prepare."

"Thanks," I said dryly. "Hey, where's Shirou?"

"He went looking for Cerise, I believe," he said, looking back at his PDA.

Of course he did.

I sighed. "Come on, let's go have some fun. You can look at that later."

He didn't look like he was about to budge. Dear Arceus, why did he have to be so difficult?

"We can go look for Shirou," I offered. "If you want, I mean." Really, I wanted to find my sister and make sure she was okay.

"All right," he sighed, standing up straight. "Let's go."

...

_(Cerise's POV)_

I loved parties, and I was having the time of my life, but I just suddenly felt overwhelmed and crowded. I needed to escape for a moment, to get some fresh air.

Music was pounding from the DJ, and lights were flashing. It was pretty hot in here. It got calm whenever there were slow dances, but right now they were having dances to appease the young people, as in the Resistance and the officials' kids that were dragged here.

I needed some fresh air.

So I decided to go out to the balcony. It was cold out, of course, but it was a refreshing change compared to the ballroom. I walked over to the edge of the balcony, and gasped in awe. I could see far out; I could see all of Unova. It was dark out, and the whole region was lit up. It was a beautiful sight.

Suddenly, I heard the glass doors open, and I turned to see who it was. It was Shirou; I gave him a smile when he walked over to join me.

"Couldn't handle the heat?" he asked, looking over at me with playful eyes.

I laughed lightly. "I just needed a break, that's all." I pushed myself away from the rail of the balcony, and turned to face him. "So what are you doing out here?"

He gave me a grin. "Saw a pretty girl outside, decided to join her."

I felt my face heat up at his compliment, and my hand naturally went up to twirl one of my curls. Arceus, I really needed to stop that. But did he really think I was pretty? Or was he just saying that?

He turned over to the landscape, leaning over the railing. "Well, luckily for you, you also found the place with the best view," he told me, turning back to me and pointing out to the cityscape. From here, you could see everything, from all of Unova, to the stars above out into the sea in the distance, like I just said earlier.

"This used to be one of my favorite places to go when I was bored. I could see everything, and just remember all of the times I had here." He pointed out to a small town in the distance. "There's Numeva, where Alan and I started our journey." He moved over to a small, deserted area with a few lights. "Then Striaton, where we had our first gym battle." He turned to me. "That's also when you caught your purloin with me, in the Dreamyard."

I looked out towards where he was looking. He was right. The view was breathtaking. I leaned forward against the railing, pressing my palms on the icy stone. I followed to where he pointed, a small smile forming on my lips.

"Yeah," I said, looking up at him. "That was fun. You... made me feel special."

It was true, and I supposed he should know that. But that revelation embarrassed me, and I looked away, my cheeks heating up more. I heard him chuckle.

"It must be nice to be able to remember everything," I said softly. "I wish I could remember what happened to me. I wish I could remember what my life was like and who my friends were... You're lucky, Shiu, really..."

I forced myself to look back up at him and I saw him looking down at me and giving me a reassuring smile. "Hey. Don't worry about it, you're here now. You're going to make new memories here, and hey, I'm here, I'll make sure they're even better than the ones you forgot," he said to me, locking his handsome blue eyes with my red ones. He grinned, pushing himself away from the railing. "I swear it."

I couldn't look away now, even if I wanted. He had me captivated, mesmerized. He was just so kind to me, so... perfect. He was all I could have ever asked for in a guy. He was exactly what I wanted.

"Thank you Shiu, really," I said, moving to face him. "It means everything to me."

I moved closer, and hugged him, before stepping up on the tips of my toes to kiss him on the cheek. But before I could reach him, he wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me up, snagging me from my friendly kiss to a full-on kiss on the lips.

He totally caught me by surprise.

I froze up for a second, but not any longer than that. I kissed him back joyfully, throwing my arms around his neck so I could stay closer longer. It felt wonderful, so wonderful. I could have stayed like this with him forever.

I let go when I had to, reluctant. For once, I wasn't quite sure what to say. How should I respond to this?

"Shiu..." My voice faded out as I looked back up at him. But I steeled myself; I had to tell him now; I couldn't wait any longer, not after what just happened. "I... really like you..."

He stared down at me, and then grinned, giving me one more kiss on the forehead before replying.

"Guess that makes two of us," he told me, smiling like no tomorrow.

He placed a hand on my opposite shoulder and pulled me in close to him, pointing out to the city before us. "We're going to do this together, aren't we? I'll give you the best memories, better than you've ever had before, and we've got a whole world before us to do that in."

I looked out at the city, joy and excitement filling me, and then back up at him as he continued.

"So I think having you as my girlfriend would make those memories lest even better for me," he said to me, his eyes shining down at mine in utter happiness.

I was pretty sure I had never been so happy before in my life.

I beamed up at him. He was right. And once all the craziness with the war was over, we would truly have the whole world. But even so, if we didn't, I would be content to live here in Unova with him. This place was as close to home as I could get.

"I think so too," I agreed before reaching up to seal it with a kiss.

Everything was going to get so much better now.

...

Moments later, we left the balcony to go back to the party. I was so excited and happy. I could barely believe that Shiu was my boyfriend now. I was so, so lucky to have him. I could barely contain my joy.

However, there was to be another surprising turn of events.

"Shirou!"

Shiu suddenly stopped, a shocked expression on his face. He turned towards the voice, and I turned too, to see who it was. It was a middle-aged man and woman, who looked surprisingly like him. His eyes brightened up and he grinned widely.

"Mom! Dad!" he exclaimed, taking steps towards them. "You came!"

Oh my Arceus, these people were his parents!

The man was around his height, and had short, neatly cut black hair with silver temples, and brown hair. His face had the creases of age and hard times. The woman was about a head shorter, and had graying black hair that went down to her shoulders, and the familiar blue eyes that I loved.

"Of course we did, Shiu," his mother said, a gentle smile on her face. "We haven't seen you in a while."

"Ahahaha," he let out a strained laugh, rubbing the back of his head. "Well, I've been really busy, with the Resistance arriving and all."

"That's perfectly understandable," his father said. "But you could have at least dropped by from time to time."

"You're right. I'm sorry," he said. "I've just... had my mind on other things, I guess."

I took the moment to clear my throat, drawing their attention to me. Shirou's parents seemed surprised to see me, and I couldn't believe they hadn't noticed me yet.

"Um, hi," I said shyly, with a little wave.

"Shiu, who's this?" his mother asked him.

"This is my girlfriend," he said, throwing his arm around my shoulders and pulling me close. "Cerise Rosso!"

I gave another little wave.

"Rosso?" his mother asked. "Are you related to that general?"

"Yep! She's my older sister!" I replied cheerily.

"...Older?" his father asked. "She couldn't be over fourteen years old."

Now it was my turn to let out a strained laugh. "Um, she's seventeen."

They looked shocked. Shirou rubbed the back of his head awkwardly.

"Then how old are you?" his mother asked me.

"Seventeen," I said, and then realized what I was doing. I hastily tried to save myself. "We're twins. She was born first."

"Ah," his father said, sounding relieved. "Why didn't you say that at first?"

I sweatdropped. "Ahahaha... She was born a lot earlier before me, literally a day between us... So sometimes I don't call us twins."

Ugh, this was so embarrassing. They probably thought I was some ditzy blonde or something. Great.

"It's complicated," Shirou said knowingly, nodding.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Cerise," his mother said with a friendly smile. "We're both very... glad and relieved that our Shirou has finally found someone!"

"Mom," Shirou groaned, giving her a dry look.

"Well," I said with a light laugh, smiling. "I'm glad he found someone, too!"

...

_(Grey's POV)_

Gold was annoying the hell out of me.

He decided to leave Sapph alone for a bit, and go find his sister, who was with me. And now he was hanging with us, being as annoying as possible. I much rather be alone with Fiori so I could try to figure out my feelings. But the world never worked my way, so it wasn't now.

But I think, for once, Fiori was annoyed with him, as well.

We had stopped to get some food to eat. I was leaned up against the wall, eating a cookie. Fiori was sitting down in a chair, as was Gold, and he was chattering away as we ate.

Fiori looked... beautiful. She was wearing a simple black dress, but it looked really good on her. Dear Arceus, what was I thinking? Maybe I didn't think of her as just a friend as I thought I had.

"I'll be right back," Fiori said suddenly, standing up, and I looked up at her. "Gotta go to the bathroom."

She walked away, and I watched her leave. Then I looked back at Gold, who was smirking at me. I narrowed my eyes at him, getting suspicious. He was up to something, I was sure. I knew the guy long enough.

"What?" I asked, eying him.

"You have the hots for my sister, don't you?" he asked me, a devilish grin on his face.

I just stared at him for a moment. "...What?"

"You heard me," he said, crossing his arms over his chest. "Do you like my sister or what?"

I remained silently, finishing the cookie in my hand. I doubted he was about to back down, but I wasn't about to respond myself. But then he smirked playfully, and winked at me. I just narrowed my eyes at him again.

"I take that as a _yes_."

Oh, whatever. Let him think that for all I cared. When I didn't retort, he just grinned wider. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at him. This guy was just so annoying sometimes. And he wonders _why_ Sapph hits him all the time.

Dear Arceus, Sapph. I didn't want to think about that.

"Shouldn't you be with your girlfriend?" I asked him, picking up my cup of punch from the giant windowsill.

"Probably," he said with a shrug. "But she wanted to be alone for a bit. Trying to get rid of me, eh?"

"...Shut up, Gold."

He just grinned at me and laughed. I scowled at him, and leaned back up against the wall. Minutes later, Fiori returned. She walked up to us, and then gave her little brother a sharp look.

"You should be with Sapph," she told him. "Go find her and enjoy the party!"

"That's what I just told him," I said before taking a drink.

"Okay, okay," Gold said, raising his hands up in surrender as he stood up. "I'm going, I'm going. If you wanted to be alone all you had to do was say so. Catch you two later!"

We watched him leave in silence. Fiori turned to her, resting a hand on her hip. "He's up to something," she said.

"No duh," I deadpanned.

She rolled her eyes at me, and then walked closer. I looked down at her steadily, wondering what she was going to say next, what was on her mind. I knew her well, but she was still a little unpredictable.

"So," she said. "Are we ever gonna dance?"

"...Do I look like a dancer to you?" I asked, deadpan.

She laughed. "No, I was just wondering. I wanted to see if I could actually get you to do it."

"Nope," I said with a playful smirk. "No way."

"Aw, I would have loved to see it," she said, mock whining. "I bet you're good."

"No," I said.

"So I'll never see you dance?"

"Never."

"You're no fun, Grey Kuro!" she exclaimed with a laugh, poking me on my chest.

"Who said I had to be fun?" I asked, with a smirk and raised eyebrow.

...

_(Esmeralda's POV)_

"Wow, Jaz, look, here's the balcony!"

I proceeded to drag him through the open glass doors, out into the open, chilly air. It hit me like a wall, but the fresh night air seemed to wake me up and re-energize me. I let him go, and ran to the balcony, and leaned over the edge to peer out at the view.

"Wow! Look at the view!" I exclaimed, my eyes wide with awe.

Jasper calmly walked up to stand beside me. I looked over at him to see his reaction. He looked awed, too, but in a more calm manner. I grinned up at him, and then poked him in the side.

"So what do you think?" I asked him.

"It's beautiful," he said, and then looked down at me. "Too bad we can't see the whole world from here."

"That would be amazing!" I exclaimed. "But then we'd have to see the stupid Empire."

"Yeah," he agreed, looking back out to the view. "But it'll be all over soon."

"You think so?" I asked him, looking back up at him. "You think it'll end this year?"

"We're at our strongest," he said, looking back at me. "I don't see why not."

I grinned up at him, and then hugged him. I caught him by total surprise, which had been my intention. I squeezed him tight as he hugged me back.

"We're going to work as a team, okay?" I told him, pulling back, but not letting go of him entirely. "I don't want to work with anyone else but you, Jasper!"

He smiled down at me, looking really cute. "I feel the same way."

...

_(Rubin's POV)_

"Why the hell did I have to come here?" Professor Willow groaned. "Oh, I know. Because I was a idiot enough to become a professor and had to take over when the last guy died!"

I was sitting with Navy, Professor Willow, and Ethan. None of us had dates, so we were just hanging out together, enduring. Well, Navy was living it up. Ethan was pretty fine, too. Only the Professor and I were miserable.

"Hey, it's not so bad, Professor!" Ethan exclaimed. "You get to help people!"

"Help people," she scoffed. "Ugh, you should have been there when those girls came over to my lab. I think I scarred them for life."

"Jewel seems fine now, though," Navy put it.

"Oh, _she's_ fine," Willow said, shaking her head. "Because she's older and can actually take it. Those other two are so childlike. Well, now their days of childlike innocence are over. Joyous."

Ethan snickered, and Navy laughed a little. I just rolled my eyes. I didn't budge an inch. I just wanted the night to end so I could go back to my room in the castle and sleep away my sorrows.

"Oooh, check it out," Navy said suddenly, jabbing me in the side with his elbow. "Topaz's with Alan."

At first, I didn't think anything of it. I just sat up straight and looked towards where he was pointing. And, well, what I saw was not what I expected. They were dancing to the current song, and Topaz looked..._ happy_.

She had her hands around Alan's neck, and his were on her waist. It was a faster-paced slow dance, and both of them looked like they were having fun. And it hit me even harder when Topaz laughed, jerking her head back, and Alan smiled down at her.

He wasn't kidding.

He meant what he said.

And it was working.

Oh my Arceus.

I couldn't believe it. Did she like him, then? I was suddenly horrified. I was losing her, if I hadn't already lost her. I had to do something. I could no longer sit around and mope and avoid people. I had to take action. I had to try to get her back.

But how?

I still had to think about it.

"Looks like you've got some competition, Rubes," Navy told me.

I sighed heavily. "I know, Navy."

* * *

><p><strong>YES, ANOTHER LONG CHAPTER AAAAAND EARLY UPDATE<strong>

**I'll try to get up the next chapter ASAP so we can get to the Kummern reunion and all the other great stuff! AND THEN TO THE TIME SKIP AND ALL THE GOOD STUFF YAY.  
><strong>

**But yeah, MEZZOFORTE IS CANON. FINALLY. These two are so cute, I swear.  
><strong>

**I swear Navy is a shipper on deck for all canon ships.  
><strong>

**Oh, Crimson, what are we going to do with you? Hehehehe.  
><strong>

**OKAY I HAVE A QUESTION.  
><strong>

**Do you think the world should find out the truth about who the gang are? Like that they're from the past and that they're the Pokedex holders' kids? I was going to ask on my blog but I feel like I'll get more responses on reviews.  
><strong>

**That's all for now!  
><strong>

**REVIEW!  
><strong>


	40. Ch 38: Amazing Grace

**FOREVERMORE**

**~Part Three Of The Forever Trilogy~**

**Chapter 38  
><strong>

**Amazing Grace  
><strong>

_March 1, 5001._

_(Topaz's POV)  
><em>

Things were calm now. Am was busy working on some big project he wouldn't tell us about. It would change the entire Resistance, he said. I was dying to know what he was up to, but I would have to wait like everyone else.

Today was Rubin and Sapph's birthday. I had seen Sapph earlier, and had wished her a happy birthday, but I hadn't seen Rubin so I couldn't say anything to him. Gold was taking Sapph out later to celebrate since she wouldn't let us throw her yet _another_ party, and, well, Rubin wasn't being the friendliest as of late.

Currently, I was preparing to go out to do some training on Victory Road. I had just finished putting up my hair when someone knocked lightly on my door. I brushed my bangs out of my eyes before going to open it. And I was shocked by who I saw.

"Rubin?" I asked slowly, stunned.

He appeared to be nervous. "Hey... I was wondering... um... if you'd mind having a battle with me."

That also surprised me. Well, it was his birthday... I guess I could give that to him. "Sure. I was about to go out to Victory Road, but I'll battle you instead."

He looked relieved, and actually grinned at me. "Thanks! Come on, there's a battle room on this floor."

I quickly grabbed my things, and followed him down the hall. I wondered what had spurred on this change. I mean, I thought Rubin _loathed_ battling with a passion. But here he was, wanting to battle me, when I was considered one of the strongest trainers in the Resistance.

I was so confused about everything.

The training room was used for grunts back in the days of Team Plasma. It was fairly large, with Hellenistic pillars reaching up to the ceiling. The floor was made of granite, and one of the many waterfalls fell into a pool in the far left corner.

I followed Rubin further into the room, adjusting my fingerless gloves. It was silent, except for our footsteps and the falling water. I tightened my belt one more time, and checked all my Poke Balls. Rubin halted, and so did I. He turned around to face me, still looking slightly nervous.

"Six-on-six is okay, right?" he asked.

He was being so _civil_. I had no idea how to react. I just nodded. "Yeah."

He seemed to be relaxing now; his nervousness was fading. He took a Poke Ball off his own belt, and I followed suit. I really wondered what was going on in his head. He really was confusing me.

"All right," he said. "Let's go, Joy!"

The yellow electric rodent appeared in a flash of light. She still had that red bow on her ear. She let out a battle cry, clenching her paws into fists, her red cheek pouches crackling with voltage. She looked ready.

"Eris!" I exclaimed, tossing her Luxury Ball.

The lavender feline materialized. She stayed silent, not making a sound, and sat down, which was her battling position. She was serene, which was typical. But then her smooth, high voice sounded in my head, her eyes flicking back to look at me.

_Why are we battling the Boy?_

Eris still called him 'the Boy', which was her way of saying 'boyfriend'. I had to fight a grimace. I should have known she'd ask that.

_He asked,_ I thought, knowing she was listening. She was always listening to anything directed towards her in the mind.

_Oh. I see. Very well, then. We shall battle._

I was surprised to see her stand up to face Joy, her tail twitching. Did this mean she would be putting more into the battle or less?

"You go first," I told him.

"All right," he said, tensing up. I suddenly had the feeling this battle would be harder than I thought. "Joy, use Thunderbolt!"

The thing about Psychic Pokemon was that you could command them without verbally speaking. Which was what I was about to do.

_Dodge it._

The Espeon leaped lithely out of the way as the electric bolt was fired at her. It took little to no effort at all. She landed lightly on all fours. Rubin and Joy just stared at us. The Pikachu looked shocked, no pun intended. I couldn't help but smirk. This was my chance to take my anger at Rubin for everything he put me through and vent it all out. Then, maybe, after that, there would be some hope for us.

_Psychic._

The red gem on her forehead glowed as she prepared the move. Now, there were several different ways one could use Psychic, but we were going to use the humane way. A wave of energy tore across the room, and hit Joy hard, knocking her down on her back and making her slide. She let out a pained cry, but she forced herself back onto her feet.

"Hang on, Joy," Rubin said, gritting his teeth. "Volt Switch!"

Whoa, I did _not_ see that coming.

I was totally caught off guard, and I was so stunned I didn't even give Eris an order. The Pikachu became coated in electricity, and lunged towards the Espeon. She slammed into her, and then whipped back around to be returned to her Poke Ball. Then Rubin sent out Serenity.

For a moment, I was frozen, but I snapped out of my daze, becoming determined. I could not lose this.

_Eris! How are you?_ I demanded through my thoughts.

_Paralyzed..._

The Eeveelution was struggling to stand, her fangs bared in pain. Electricity crackled throughout body. Serenity only didn't become paralyzed because Joy was the one who did this, not her. Crap, this was a problem.

"Serenity, use Dragon Pulse!" Rubin commanded, pointing to the struggling Espeon.

The Altaria squawked, flapped her wings, and rose higher in the air. A powerful ball of blue energy formed in her beak, and then pulsed out with wicked speed. The attack hit Eris hard, sending her flying. She hit the ground hard, and slid. She did not get back up. I took back out her Luxury Ball as calmly as I could, and returned her with a thank you.

I couldn't believe Rubin was beating me. I took out Zeus's Poke Ball and released him. The Aerodactyl appeared in a flash of light, and let out a loud caw. He pumped his wings, soaring up to meet Serenity.

"Dragon Claw!" I commanded, pointing to the Altaria!

The prehistoric Pokemon lunged forward at her, raising up his claws to slash at her. But Serenity was fast, and kept on dodging each attempt at the attack. This kept on for several minutes.

"Dragon Pulse again!"

Zeus tucked in his wings, and dove out of the way. The pulse of energy kept on going, and hit a pillar, sending debris flying everywhere in the air. Little slivers rained down on me, cutting my arms and tank top.

"Ancient Power, Zeus!"

Large boulders lined by eerie light formed in front of the Aerodactyl, and then flung at the Altaria. The attack hit, and she cried out in pain, losing some altitude. This was our chance!

"Finish with Hyper Beam!"

...

_(Indigo's POV)_

I was sitting in the lounge on the leaders' floor, doing some paperwork for the navy that was almost ready in a few days to start training. We were starting to get some old trainers from Mount Silver, and they brought new recruits with them. We were rebuilding our forces.

"Indi?"

I looked up to see Crimson standing in the doorway, hesitant. I was surprised to see him; he'd sort of been avoiding me since the ball. There was a nervous look in his red eyes.

"Hey Crim," I greeted him friendly. "What's up?"

He rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. "Well, um... I need to talk to you."

"Okay," I said calmly, leaning forward to set my clipboard down on the coffee table. "Sit down." I patted the seat next to me.

He hesitated again for a moment, and then walked over to the couch. He sat down next to me, and I turned to face him. There was something wrong; I could sense it. Crim never was nervous. What did he have to say?

Great, I was worried now.

"Indi, I... um... I've been thinking... thinking..." he began, struggling to find words. "About... About... About us."

"Us?" I asked with a frown. "What do you mean?"

He gulped, his Adam's apple bobbing, and for a moment I thought he would give up. But then he steeled himself, and his expression turned determined. Whatever he was going to say, he was going to say it.

"I don't want to be friends anymore."

What? Oh my Arceus, what did I do? Did I do something wrong? Was I being too forward with him? I was so confused and shocked. I thought I did something wrong, and it scared me. I didn't want to lose him.

"I want to be... more than friends," he continued, and I just stared at him, my eyes wide. "I really like you, Indi."

I continued to stare at him, stunned speechless. I never thought he would ever say that. I hoped and dreamed that he would return my feelings... and he did. After all these years, he liked me back. It all seemed surreal to me, like a dream. I struggled to find my voice.

"I... I like you too, Crim," I managed to spit out.

He blinked at me, and then smiled, making my heart skip a beat. This really, really, really was happening.

"I would like that," I added.

His smile was absolutely wonderful—it brightened up his already handsome face. I noticed, as we leaned closer towards each other, that he wasn't that much shorter than me anymore; he must have grown an inch or so. So it was less awkward when he leaned even closer to me, and gently pressed his lips to mine.

I happily kissed him back, my heart pounding faster in my chest. I had wanted to do this with him for so long, and it was finally happening. Warm filled my body. I could have stayed forever like this. This moment was perfect. Everything was just perfect.

"Oh my Arceus!"

We broke apart, leaping away from each other on instinct. I felt my face heat up with embarrassment. There stood Jade in the doorway, her green eyes bright with excitement. Oh dear Arceus.

"Yes!" she exclaimed, pumping her fist into the air. "Finally! Primaryshipping is canon! Another ship to cross off the list!"

Huh? Oh, not that shipping stuff again.

"Ugh," said Crim, wrinkling his nose. "You're treating this like it's some kind of manga or anime or fanfiction. It's not."

Jade giggled, and covered her mouth with her hand. "There _is_ fanfiction about us. The Resistance already has a fanbase! Check out ! Well, I'll leave you two lovebirds alone now!" She winked at us and then skipped out of the room.

We sat in silence until Crimson turned back around to face me. "Res-Fiction?"

"It can wait," I said calmly.

"You're right," he said after a moment, leaning forward to kiss me again.

...

_(Topaz's POV)_

I went all out in this battle. Like I said, it was my way of letting out all of my anger at Rubin. This was the most intense battle I had ever had. And _Rubin_ who was supposed to be a _weakling_ was my opponent.

We had torn the room apart. Debris was everywhere. We were covered in cuts, scrapes, and bruises. I was living off of adrenaline—it was the only thing that seemed to keep me going. Even the _floor_ was cracked.

Neptune and Beauty were responsible for most of the damage. They were the largest Pokemon, and therefore would cause the most damage. Neptune even knocked down a pillar. Everything around us was crumbling. We were down to Demeter and Sir.

"Blizzard!" Rubin commanded, his voice resonant.

"Dodge it!" I ordered. "Then Solar Beam!"

The Venusaur moved behind a chunk of rubble that fell from the ceiling. A wave of ice and snow was sent flying at her, and the attack still hit, but only the top of the flower on her back was touched thanks to the shield the chunk of rubble served as. Then she began to charge Solar Beam. I wiped my sweaty bangs out of my eyes, ready to finish this.

Suddenly, more rubble started to crumble from one of the pillars. And that pillar was next to where Rubin stood. I watched in horror as the chunk of marble crumbled, falling down on him. All I could hear was his cry of pain and all I could see was the rubble cutting into his head.

"STOP!" I screamed. "Demeter, stop!"

I bolted over to where Rubin was as more of the pillar began to collapse and crumble. I grabbed him under his arms, and dragged him over to the wall, propping him up against it. I heard worried cries from the Pokemon.

"We're safe!" I called to them.

I returned my attention to Rubin, kneeling down in front of him on my knees. His hat, to much of my horror, was already soaked with crimson blood, torn where the stone had sliced him, dripping down the left side of his face. I knew head wounds bled a lot, but it still freaked me out. I felt deja vu as I pulled his hat off as gently and carefully as possible.

I gasped in horror. His skull was _sliced open_. As soon as the pressure of the hat was gone, the blood began to flow more freely, getting everywhere. It flowed down his face, dripping onto his shirt. I could not take my eyes off the wound. My stomach churned at the sight, and I felt sick.

_I had to save him._

I carefully placed my hand on the gash, making him flinch and groan in pain. Doing my best to ignore the blood that was now getting on me, I focused my mind on healing him. I closed my eyes to concentrate. I could feel it heal underneath my hand, the bone, flesh, and hair knitting back together. Once it was done, I felt a wave of exhaustion hit me, but I did my best to push it away. I could take a nap later.

"T-Topaz..."

I met his gaze, moving my bloody hand from his head. He was looking down at me, his eyes wide. I stayed silent; I probably couldn't find my voice anyway even if I tried. He looked so much better now, with color returning to his face.

"You... You saved me..."

I nodded, still staying silent. That was obvious enough, but I wasn't about to be snarky and point that out. Now was not the time. All that mattered was that he was okay, even if he no longer had any feelings for me. Really, I loved him, and I wanted him to be happy. If he was happy without me and with someone else... It would hurt me but it just mattered that he was happy.

"I... I..." He cut himself off, and looked away for a moment. He pushed himself up so he was no lounger slouching, leaning up against the wall, and looked back at me. His expression was conflicted. He slowly pulled out his handkerchief and wiped the blood off his face. Then he reached out and took my hand, and wiped the blood off it as well. Once it was clean, he stared at it for a moment before dropping it back onto my lap. He stayed frozen for a moment, just staring down, before looking back up at me, his face full of anguish. "I'm... I'm _so_ sorry."

I just stared at him, surprised. I never thought he'd apologize.

"I am _so so_ sorry. I've been such a bastard to you... and everyone else. But mainly you. Because of a stupid accident. I let my freaking temper control me, and I yelled at you and freaked out and hurt you... I would take it all back if I could, I swear, but it's too late for that now. I understand if you loathe me now. I understand if you never want to be with me again. But, please, could we at least be fri-"

I cut him off by pushing him up against the wall, silencing him with a kiss. _That_ was what I had been waiting for—an apology. And I finally got it. That was all he needed to do. Apologize. Admit he was wrong. And basically say how he felt like I had been saying earlier about just wanting him happy. He froze, caught by surprise at the sudden movement, and I moved closer to him, never removing my lips from his, sliding into his lap and wrapping my arms around his neck. I broke the kiss a moment later, and pressed my forehead to his.

"I love you, Rubin," I said softly. "Nothing will ever change that. I forgive you. I was just waiting for you to ask." And as I waited, I got doubtful, but you were now erasing all doubt in my mind.

His sapphire blue eyes were wide with shock, still trying to process what was happening. Then his expression softened, warming me.

"Thank you," he said at last, his voice barely above a whisper. "I love you too, Topaz."

He kissed me this time, pulling me even closer, wrapping his arms around my waist. He would never have done that before. It was so obvious Rubin was different now. He had changed over the past month or two. He was mature now, finally having grown up. The sissy boy was long gone, and that thrilled me. I loved Rubin, but I wanted a _man_, not a girly boy. He no longer had any qualms about being this close, or sliding his hands under my shirt, pressing his palms up against the bare skin of my hips.

The sudden touch sent a jolt through my body, and I felt like I was set aflame. That had never happened before, but then again, Rubin had never really touched me anywhere but my arms, hands, and face. This feeling... it was new to me, of course, unknown. It scared me as I tried to put it to words, to figure out what I suddenly wanted.

_I wanted him._

The realization dawned on me, and I froze in place. Rubin pulled away and looked down at me, his eyes silently questioning me. I didn't move, didn't respond, thinking about it. Was I ready? Could I really go through with this? Would he even agree? This would change _everything_ for us. Plus, it could go wrong and I could end up like Diamonda and Sapph. But...

Screw it. I was ready; I wanted this.

I pulled away, sliding off his lap. "Not here."

I reached out and took his hand, and stood up onto my feet, pulling him up with me. We returned Demeter and Sir, and then I led him out of the training room, heading for my bedroom, which was on the same floor. We were lucky that the hallway was vacant. I opened the door to my room, and pulled him inside with me. The door seemed to click shut with finality.

This was really, really happening.

I pulled Rubin onto the bed with me, and then let him go, sliding down to the pillows. He followed me, kissing me when he reached me, sliding his hands down to my waist, slipping them back under my shirt. He broke the kiss to pull it up over my head, tossing it to the side. I grabbed his arm and pulled him down with me, kissing him again. My heart was pounding in my chest, and wherever he touched me, my skin felt like it was on fire. I had never had such strong desire for him before. It was kind of scary.

I took me a moment, but I managed to get his shirt off. But I gasped at what I saw. He had scars on his stomach, shaped like claws, probably from Maroon's Charizard nearly two years ago. I was frozen, horrified by the sight, my mouth gaping open, as the memory rushed back to me and how scared I had been to lose him.

"Shh, love," he murmured as he pressed his lips to my neck. "Don't think about it."

I tried to, pushing it out of my mind as best I could. He slipped off my shorts as I kissed him again, running my hands through his hair. It felt so good. I was so ready. I finally understood why everyone was doing this. It made me feel _alive_, more alive than I had ever been.

Moments later, I had managed to get him out of his jeans, and we were both down to our underwear. I was savoring each moment, not wanting it to end. I loved him so much, and he loved me, and now we would be doing the one thing that would confirm our love forever.

He slipped his hand behind my back to undo my bra, but then, suddenly, he froze. His whole body went rigid above me. He pulled away, breaking our kiss, and abruptly got off of me. He moved away, sitting further down the bed.

"No."

I immediately became alarmed, sitting up. No what? What was wrong? Was it something I did? Or was it just me? I moved onto my knees, and slid down to where he was, reaching out with my hand.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"No," he repeated, pushing me away. "We can't do this."

I was startled, shocked by his sudden change of mind. "Why... Why not?" I asked him, fighting the urge to touch him again.

"It's too dangerous," he said, looking away from me.

"We'll use protection," I said firmly.

"It's not _right_. We're not _married_."

"So?" I said flatly. "I don't care."

He groaned, and ran a hand through his hair, and looked back at me. "Topaz, you don't understand. I can't do this. It's against my morals. I... I have to do the honorable thing. Sleeping with you while we're not married is not honorable."

"You... You didn't have a issue with it a moment ago," I said, turning away from him, feeling frustrated and hurt.

"I _know_," he said flatly. "I got carried away, okay? I'm sorry, but I can't do this with you right now."

I turned my back to him, the rejection hitting me right in the face. Yeah, his reason made sense, but it still hurt. My body still ached with the lust I felt, and it could not be sated. I pulled my knees up, and wrapped my arms around my legs. I felt tears pricking in my eyes.

"Fine," I said, my voice void of emotion.

You'd never imagine your _boyfriend_ would refuse you. Well, he wasn't quite my boyfriend again, was he? But still it hurt. Even though I knew his reason, I couldn't help but feel unwanted and plain. I buried my face in my arms, trying to hide the tears that were coming.

"Topaz," he said gently, but I didn't move. "Marry me."

I froze in place. I lifted up my head, and dropped down my knees. I turned around to face him. He looked at me steadily, calmly, his expression very much serious. He... He meant this. I just stared at him, shocked.

"Really?" I breathed.

He nodded, a smile coming across his features. "I love you, Topaz. There's no other person in the world I want to be with. I want you, and no one else. So... Will you marry me?"

Oh my Arceus... This was even better than what I wanted in the first place. I would have him forever, till death separated us. I was really struggling not to cry now.

"Yes!" I exclaimed joyfully. "Yes, I'll marry you!"

I threw myself at him, knocking him down onto his back, throwing my arms around his neck. He laughed as he wrapped his arms around me, holding me close and tight. I pressed my face into his bare chest, not wanting to let go.

"We'll get married as soon as you're eighteen," he said, and I looked up at him, resting my chin on his chest. "Hell, we'll marry on your birthday! And then you can have anything you want. _Anything_, love. I promise."

...

Now that that was all settled and we were back together—and engaged—we went our separate ways to clean up. Once I was calmed down, I was hit by a wave of exhaustion from everything that just happened. I literally had to lay down and take a breather for a few minutes. Even though I was still tired, I forced myself to tend to my minor injuries and get dressed into some fresh clothes. Then I saw to the healing of my Pokemon with actual items.

Once I was all set, I returned everyone and checked the time. It was past noon. Wow, the time sure could fly. And, well, I realized I was pretty hungry. So I checked myself in the mirror one more time, and then went to go see if anyone had cooked something up for lunch.

When I stepped into the kitchen, it was busier than I expected. Fiori and Jasper were cooking, and everyone else was gathered at the tables with laptops of all things, looking freaked out by whatever they were looking at. What was going on?

"Topaz!" Jade exclaimed, looking up at me, from where she sat next to Plato. "People are writing about us!"

"...What?" I asked, confused, as I walked over to her table.

"Look at this," Diamonda said, pushing her laptop towards me.

I took it gently, getting up on a stool. I turned it around to face me. On the screen was some sort of web page. At the top, in big letters was _RES-FICTION_. I frowned, and scrolled down on the page. There were photo galleries, forums, and even _stories_ about us. There was even a "shipping" list.

"What is this?" I asked, looking back up at them.

"We have fans, apparently," Plato said dryly.

"Look at the ship list!" Jade exclaimed, sounding angry. "They have _my_ names somehow! And they actually have the nerve to put up slash pairings!"

I was more creeped out that people _shipped_ us. "What's slash?" I asked her.

Jade gave me a horrid look. "Homosexual pairings, Topaz. Gay, lesbian, homo, yaoi, yuri, whatever you want to call it!"

"Okay, okay!" I exclaimed, raising my hands in a calm down gesture. "There's no need to freak out about it."

"Freak out? _Freak_? _Out_?" she exclaimed. "None of us are gay, Topaz!"

I sighed, and slapped my forehead. Dear Arceus, this was going to bother her for a while.

"Ugh, this is so gross!" Gold exclaimed from his laptop, drawing my attention. "Who the hell in their right mind would write that out? If I'm saying something's gross, then it's _gross_. Yuck!"

I really did not want to know.

"There's this author on there name Maya that really, _really_ ships _Am_ and _Grey_ _hard,_" Jade continued, getting really worked up. "And they're like the straightest and most sexual out of all of us!"

I really could not believe she just said that. Could I smack her upside her head now?

"It's so terrible!" she wailed, pulling on her hair. "She even thinks Aqua is their love child!"

What the _hell_? Who in their right mind-

"She's lucky Res-Fiction is anonymous," Diamonda said darkly, crossing her arms over her chest. "I would _love_ to give her a piece of my mind."

I groaned, and rubbed my forehead before shutting the laptop and pushing it back across the table to Diamonda. Ugh, we really had avid fans. And we had gotten them pretty fast.

"They also love them threesome of you, Am, and Grey," Jade told me with a frustrated sigh, propping up her elbows and resting her chin on her palms. "They have some pretty intense... _lemons_."

"Stop," I said, raising my hand. "I have no idea what kind of lemon you're talking about, but I definitely do _not_ want to know."

"Baha!" Gold suddenly exclaimed from his seat. "I found some more GoldenSoul! Hehe, we're pretty popular, eh?"

Who was he talking to? I turned to Jade. "GoldenSoul?" I asked her.

Jade giggled for a second. "The ship of you and Gold. They really, _really_ like to ship you, Topaz."

I nearly slammed my head into the table. "Great," I groaned. Wonderful. Joyous. Could I die now?

Just then, Rubin walked in, chatting with an excited looking Cerise. He looked much, much happier now, though it was odd seeing him without his hat. He was actually smiling. Just seeing him like that made me smile and feel warm and light inside. It made me feel even better that I knew that I had helped her get back to being his normal self. When I looked back at Jade, she was raising her eyebrow at me.

"Ooooh, found some AmazonMoon," said Gold, still engrossed with his laptop.

Finally, Cerise bounded up to me, her eyes bright with excitement and joy. "I have a date with Shiu tonight!"

I grinned up at her. "Awesome. Have fun!"

She giggled, and then blushed a little. But then her demeanor changed, and her expression grew worried. "I hope so... I'm really nervous. I mean, this is our first date! And... well, I really like him and I don't want to mess up."

"You'll be fine," Rubin said reassuringly, joining us, speaking before I could. "Just be yourself, and nothing can go wrong.

"Yeah," I agreed with a nod. "Don't worry about it, Cer. Just have fun!"

She pursed her lips, and nodded. "Oh, good point. You're right. Thanks, guys." Then she looked back and forth between the two of us, surprised. "Hey, you're not arguing!"

I let out a light laugh, and Rubin smiled.

"Nope," he said, still smiling.

"We made up," I added, my own lips turning up.

"Yes! Finally!" Jade exclaimed, sitting up straight, her eyes bright and a big grin on her face.

"Yay!" Cerise cheered, clasping her hands together.

"About time!" Gold said with a smirk. "I was startin' to get worried, you know."

He wasn't the only one who had been worried. I really had began to think we'd never get back together. I felt complete again. I felt like I could do anything with him by my side once again.

"I know," Rubin sighed, running a hand through his hair. "But that's over now. We've talked everything out. It just matters that we're back together and have overcome our problems."

"WHAT?"

We all froze in place. Crap. I turned around on the stool to see Crimson and Indigo standing in the doorway. And my brother did not look pleased at all by what he had just heard.

"Uh, hey Crim," I greeted him, trying to be casual but utterly failing.

"I swear to Arceus I just heard Rubin say you were back together," he said darkly, his eyes narrowing, his hands clenching into fists.

"He did," I said calmly. "Because we are."

He stared at me like I was crazy. Rubin tensed next to me, and Cerise covered her mouth with her hand. The awkward silence lasted only for a moment.

"Are you _nuts_?" he demanded of me, his fury erupting like a volcano. "After _everything_ he put you through? And you're just taking him _back_? What is _wrong_ with you?"

I grit my teeth, and clenched my hands into fists. I tried to stay calm, to not blow at him, too. But it was hard, so hard. I wanted to yell back at him so badly, but I had to be the better person here. I was stronger than that.

"I know what I'm doing, Crim," I said, keeping my voice as calm and steady as possible. "I'm not crazy. Besides, I can do whatever the hell I want. He apologized, so I forgave him. If you have a problem with that, then so be it. I. Don't. Care."

Crimson just stared at me, surprised by my response. No one had ever confronted him like that before. And it needed to be done. I loved my brother, but he needed to be put in his place.

Crimson scowled, and glared at me. "Fine. Screw your life up for all I care."

Before I could respond, someone cleared their throat. We all turned to see that Fiori and Jasper were done with their cooking.

"It's time to eat," Jasper said awkwardly.

"Woot!" Goldy cheered, shutting his laptop.

* * *

><p><strong>At times like these I wonder what the hell I write sometimes.<strong>

**ANYWAYS  
><strong>

**I HOPE THE KUMMERN REUNION WAS GLORIOUS FOR ALL OF YOU  
><strong>

**AS WAS PRIMARY BECOMING CANON  
><strong>

**Res-Fiction is basically a fansite of the Resistance that combines Fanfiction and Deviantart.  
><strong>

**OKAY THIS WILL BE THE LAST OF THE UPDATES IN DAYS IN A ROW  
><strong>

**I really have nothing else to say.  
><strong>

**Just...  
><strong>

**REVIEW  
><strong>


	41. Ch 39: Calm Before The Storm

**FOREVERMORE**

**~Part Three Of The Forever Trilogy~**

**Chapter 39  
><strong>

**Calm Before The Storm  
><strong>

_May 20, 5001._

_(Topaz's POV)  
><em>

The next few months went by rather fast. We trained ourselves, our Pokemon, and in the new technology that Am had instigated. Many birthdays came and went. The atmosphere was very intense, especially since we were preparing for our first direct assault on the Government. I had never trained so much before in my life.

A _lot_ of us got together—as in the majority of single people. It was crazy, really. I guess Crimson and Indigo really started it, along with Cerise and Shirou. After them, it was Grey and Fiori, Jasper and Esmeralda, and then even Cyan and Jewel. I was really happy for Grey, though—he needed someone like Fiori to cheer him up. And, well, I liked seeing everyone happy, especially since with the war finally revving up, there wouldn't be much happiness anymore.

As for the Resistance, we were doing well. Thanks to Am, and Plato who did all the designing, we had brand new technology. Plato had designed actual weapons for us, and now we were just waiting for them to be made. He also designed vehicles for us to use. The navy—led by Indigo and now, ironically, Navy—had a battleship in the making. The fair force—led by Crimson and Cyan—had fighter jets on the way, and Crim and Cyan would even have their own personal jets. As for the army—led by Rubin, Gold, Sapph, and Fiori—we were getting hovercraft, along with hovercycles, which were basically motorbikes with the hover mechanism, allowing them to fly. All of the Pokemon who would be out of their Poke Balls for long periods of time—such as Apollo—would be getting armor. Everyone had a standard issue gun that had two settings—laser and bullet. Laser couldn't kill unless you shot them in the heart, and bullets did more damage and were easier to use to kill. We even had uniforms now, both formal and for battle—blue for soldier, red for commander, forest green for commander, and white for High Commander. Now we were getting recruits from all regions, and the castle was filling up, looking like Mount Silver once had been.

But today was a free day. We were taking if off, giving everyone in the Resistance a break. My friends and I were headed to the beach in Undella Town, which I found ironic since we had already been there in the past, which for us was nearly two years ago. It would be nice to just chill and have fun and act like the teenagers we were. Shirou, Alan, Kate, and Raven were coming, too. We were even going to let out our Pokemon to have some fun.

Right now I was in the changing room, fixing my hair before heading out. Sapph and Indi still had to put their swimsuits on. Mine was a pale gold strapless tankini. It fit me perfectly.

Also, in the past few months, I finally hit a growth spurt. I grew a full two inches. And, well, I didn't just grow up; I grew out, as well. My chest was far from being flat now; if I ever wanted to, I couldn't masquerade as a boy anymore. It would be too difficult. I no longer looked like a little kid, which relieved me. I was probably only slightly smaller than my sister now.

"Jade, can you hand me my bathing suit?" Indi called from her stall.

"Here you go!" Jade exclaimed cheerily, handing a bikini over the top of the stall that was _definitely_ not the modest one-piece Indi had brought with her today.

"Hey! This isn't mine! I can't wear this, are you crazy? Give it back, Jade!"

I sighed as I finished my ponytail.

"I don't think so!" Jade sang sweetly. "You can't wear that boring old thing! You have a nice figure. You need to show it off!"

"N-No! Come on, Jade! Just give it back! _Please_."

"Nope!" She laughed deviously.

"We should just go," Viola said to me as she walked to where I was standing, in a modest purple bikini.

"I'll wait for you, Indi!" Perla exclaimed, jumping up and down in her sky blue one-piece.

"I. Hate. All. Of. You," she said darkly.

"Aw, you're starting to sound like Uncle Blue!" Perla whined. "Don't be like Blue, Indi!"

Indigo groaned from behind the stall.

"Come on! The boys are waiting!" Cerise exclaimed, dragging Sapph and Jewel along with her. My sister was in a red bikini, Sapph was in a dark blue one-piece, and Jewel was wearing a lavender tankini with a skirt bottom.

"That's the spirit!" Fiori cheered, following them, wearing a modest bikini that was the same color as her eyes.

"Let's go, then," Esmeralda said, adjusting her green one-piece.

We all headed outside, except for Jade, Indigo, and Perla. It was oddly hot for a day in May, and in Undella Town in was no different. The beach was packed, and I wouldn't be surprised if paparazzi were sneaking around somewhere. I had left my Pokemon with Rubin, so I felt weird without them as we searched for the guys.

The aroma of barbeque led us to them. They had claimed a portion of the beach for us, and already Jasper was cooking on the grill we brought with us. Suddenly, Raiden was with me, having leaped up onto my shoulder to perch there.

"We're back!" Cerise announced, before bounding up to Shirou, who was in black trunks, glomping him from behind and nearly knocking him into Alan. He ended up laughing, and even Kate, who had arrived earlier and already changed, smiled and laughed a little. Alan just gave them irritated looks.

Sapph and I walked over to where Rubin and Gold were sitting. They were getting along much better now since the incident, and were once again friends. Gold grinned up at as, making Sapph roll her eyes at him until he grabbed her by the arm and pulled her down into his lap, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her on the cheek. She flushed bright red, and elbowed him in the ribs.

Sapph turned out not to be pregnant. It had just been a mistake. The pregnancy test she took was wrong. The doctor she went to confirmed it. Both she and Gold were relieved about this, though Gold was kind of sad in the end because he'd been getting all excited about being a father.

"Jeez," Rubin deadpanned as he often did now. "Can you two behave?"

"Neverrr," Gold said with a playful smirk, and I laughed.

Rubin gave him a dry look as I sat down next to him. He was wearing a sleeveless shirt along with blue swimming trunks. Well, he probably wanted to hide his scars. He turned to me, giving me a warm smile, blatantly ignoring his sister and her boyfriend.

"Hey," he greeted me, before leaning forward to give me an affectionate kiss, which I happily returned. "You look amazing."

"Thanks," I said, and I couldn't help but blush a little even though he'd told me that before. This time I scooted closer to him so that our legs were touching, and I kissed him.

"Argh, will you two lay off?" Sapph snapped angrily, having finally pulled herself out of Gold's grip. "Arceus, I don't want to see that." Gold snickered, and she swat at him.

Rubin no longer had any qualms about showing his affection for me. He was much more intimate with me, though nothing ever happened like when we got back together, which did disappoint me. But that was his choice, and I was going to respect him for it.

"Too bad," Rubin said defiantly, slipping his arm around my waist, pulling me even closer. "Deal with it, Sapph. You don't have to watch, you know."

She scowled and glared at him, and pointedly turned her body around so her back was to us. Gold snickered, and I stifled a laugh as Rubin kissed me again.

"Why aren't you flustered, Rubes?" Goldy asked him, smirking playfully. "I mean, T's showing more skin than she usually does!"

Rubin pulled away, releasing me, and returned his attention to our friend. He shrugged. "I've seen her in less."

...

...

...Wait, he knew he said that, right?

Gold's jaw dropped, and he just stared at us. Sapph whipped around, and gave us a horrified look. I was frozen in place, not sure what to do. Rubin blinked, realizing what he just said. And what everyone else was taking it as.

"Crap, I just said that, didn't I?" he said at last.

Gold closed his mouth, and then grinned widely at us. "Yup."

"What?" Crimson demanded from his spot nearby; we were all close, and everyone had heard what Rubin had said. "You _what_?"

"It's not what it sounds like!" Rubin said hastily, raising his hands in a calm down gesture. "I swear to Arceus it's not!"

I wished it was.

"Suuure," Gold drawled, his grin having changed into a smirk. "Just admit it, man. You and Topaz had-"

"Gold," I said as calmly as possible, interrupting him. "We did not. Just shut up. You're embarrassing us."

"Ugh, fine. You kids are no fun," he said, sighing. He grabbed Sapph's hand, and stood up, pulling her to her feet. "C'mon, let's go for a swim."

We watched them walk away in silence. I looked over at Rubin, pursing my lips. I felt a little bad.

"Was I too harsh?" I asked, looking up at him.

He looked down at me and shrugged a little. "Well, it's true."

I looked back out at the ocean, and then back at my fiance. "We should go join them and swim."

"Uhh, no thanks," he said, rubbing the back of his head.

"What?" I asked, frowning. "Why not?"

He silently pointed to his stomach. I was right. He didn't want anyone to see his scars.

"They're just scars, Rubin," I said gently. "Nobody cares if you have scars."

"_I_ care, Topaz."

"It won't hurt you if anyone sees your scars," I said, still trying to be gentle.

"Yes, it will," he said, still be stubborn. "I don't want anyone to see. What will they think?"

"They'll think you're badass."

He gave him a dry look. I sighed, and brushed my bangs out of my eyes.

"Just take it off," I said.

"No," he said firmly.

"Please," I begged, moving onto my knees, sitting on my legs. "Take it off and go swimming with me."

He shook his head no.

I reached out to do it myself, but he pushed my hand away. I kept on trying, and eventually he had enough. He pushed me down onto my back, grabbing, my hand. He pinned me down and leaned over me.

"Stop it," he growled, glaring at me.

Well, he sure knew how to turn me on.

"Hey, guys, I found this cool-" Gold began, only to cut himself off. "Holy Ho-Oh, what the hell is going on? I can't leave you two alone for one second, can I?"

Rubin pushed himself off of me before anyone else could respond, and shot Gold a fierce glare. "Shut it."

Gold merely smirked at us deviously as I sat back up. "You know you like it, Rubes."

"S-Shut up! Get your head out of the freaking gutter already! Arceus."

...

_(Indigo's POV)_

"N-No! They can't see me like this!"

Jade and Perla were pushing me and dragging me along towards our spot on the beach. I was in that atrocious bikini that Jade gave me to wear. She actually got Perla's Ponyta to burn the swimsuit I brought to wear originally. So I had no other choice but to wear what she gave me. I felt so naked like this.

"C'mon, Indi, Crim will love it!" Jade exclaimed with glee as she continued to drag me along. "Don't be so uptight!"

"Yeah!" Perla agreed, giving me a push. "Loosen up a bit!"

"This is going to end badly," I promised them.

"No it won't!" Jade replied, giving me a reassuring smile that did not make me feel any better. "It'll make things much better! Trust me on this!"

I gave in. I let them drag me to the spot on the beach where everyone was waiting for us. There was no point in resisting them. They would _never_ give up. They didn't know the _meaning_ of quitting. I blamed Green and Pearl. I now understood why Cyan called Jade pesky. She could be so annoying at times, and Perla was like her little shadow, which did not help.

"Sorry we took so long!" Jade exclaimed once we got there, giving me one final push towards my boyfriend. "This one was being difficult."

"But she's fine now!" Perla chirped before heading off to harass Argent.

I shot Jade a fierce glare before forcing myself to sit down on my towel next to Crimson. I pulled my legs up and hugged my knees to hide my chest. I felt so vulnerable like this, and even a little violated.

"I-I-Indi," Crim stammered, his face turning as red as his name. "Y-You're-"

"Don't say it," I sighed. "You're getting all worked up."

He turned even redder, and then, moments later, his nose began to bleed.

Again.

Why did this always have to happen? Dear Arceus.

...

_(Fiori's POV)_

I couldn't have been happier.

It was warm, the sun was out, we were at the beach, and I was with Grey. Everything was just perfect when I was with him. He just made everything better. I just felt so lucky to finally have him.

I couldn't help but remember the day he finally asked me out.

_It was a chilly day in March, and we were out training. The snow was finally melting, though there was still a lot left on the ground, frozen solid from piling up throughout the whole winter season. I had heard of a King's Rock in the area, and had dragged out to train and help me look for it. I wanted Caecilian to evolve, so I wanted that rock so he could be a Politoed.  
><em>

_We had Kitty and Squirrel out looking, too. We were on the route outside of Victory Road. Lots of high leveled Pokemon kept popping up, so we had my Hydreigon and his Serperior out as well to deal with them. Still, compared to our Pokemon, the wild ones were weaklings._

_Kitty and I were combing through the tall grass. So far we had no luck at all. I was getting frustrated. Grey was further away, walking along the path with his Pachirisu._

_An hour later, after no success, we took a lunch break. Grey was oddly quiet; he was usually more open when it was just the two of us. I watched him out of the corner of my eye, wondering what he was thinking. What was going on in his mind?_

_"Grey," I said after a moment, and he looked at me. "You okay?"_

_He didn't answer right away. "I'm fine."_

_"Liar," I said, turning my whole body to face him. "What's wrong?"_

_"Nothing," he said, still looking at me. "I was just... thinking."_

_"About what?" I asked, leaning forward, curious._

_Again, he hesitated. He looked away from me, staring at the Pachirisu fluffing her tail at his feet. Finally, he sighed, and looked back at me._

_"About us."_

_That caught me by surprise. I froze a little in place. It made my heart skip a beat, and I silently chided myself. There was no way he meant it like I was hoping he did._

_"What... What do you mean?" I asked slowly, trying to keep myself calm and not get too hopeful._

_I doubted he would explain, but I had to ask. Grey was not a person who explained. He just didn't bother to do it. And I could tell by the look on his face he wasn't about to do that now, either. Instead..._

_He showed me._

_Squirrel suddenly froze, and looked up at her trainer. She quickly moved out of the way, scampering off to join Viper, who was having a glaring contest with Kitty, as per usual. I frowned, confused by her sudden actions._

_"What's wrong with-" I began._

_He cut me off by leaning across the space between us and kissing me._

_I so did not see that coming._

_At first, I was so shocked I froze up. But then the realization of what was happened dawned on me. It was almost unbelievable. So I snapped out of my daze, and returned the kiss, pressing my lips to his. This was what I had been wanting for such a long time, and it was perfect._

_When he pulled away, he said, "That's what I mean."_

_Best day of my life._

_Later on, we did find the King's Rock and got Caecilian to evolve into a Politoed._

I was so happy. Grey was starting to loosen up a bit, but not by much. It was my goal in life to make him smile. And I hadn't seen his wonderful smile in a while. So, what would I do today?

...Not tickling. That ended... awkwardly...

I'd think of something. I always did.

...

_(Navy's POV)_

These kids were too good.

The beach was my favorite place; I loved the ocean. It just called to me; it always had. I took Blastoise out on the water, and went surfing with him. Only on water did I feel free and truly myself.

I had fit in rather nicely once everyone finally grew to trust me. It was great to be away from Synis, and the admins. I could finally be myself. Jewel was still slightly wary of me, but that was understandable. That girl _had_ to take after her mom. She was just way too nice to be Synis's daughter.

A huge wave came up. Blastoise and I rode it until it crashed onto the beach. Blastoise blasted water out of his cannons, sending us up into the air so we wouldn't crash onto the sandy beach.

This was the life.

I returned to the beach since it was time for lunch. Fiori and Jasper were serving everyone. I sidled up next to Grey, who was probably the most best friend I had here. He had changed a lot since he had ditched the Government, and not just in the physical aspects.

I wondered if he knew he was a father.

Well, I wasn't about to tell him. That was a conversation I'd like to avoid.

I sat down with Grey and Fiori to eat. As always, she and I did most of the talking, while Grey inputted here and there. It was really easy to get along with them. I would go hang with Indi, but Crimson would be breathing down my throat. That boy was way too overprotective.

Just then, Gold dispersed from his girlfriend to come sit with us. I grinned at him and we fist bumped. Though he did seem down about something, and that something he brought up.

"Am says this will be our last vacay," he said with disappointment. "That sucks. No more fun!"

"We're in war," Grey replied flatly. "There's no time for fun."

"You know that means we're going to start dying, right?" I asked them.

Fiori and Gold stopped in the middle of whatever they were doing, and stared at me. Grey didn't react; he just nodded. Of course he knew that. I guess everyone else had to realize the reality of our situation. Not all of us were going to come out of this alive.

"Don't... don't say things like that, Navy," Fiori said, taken aback.

"It's true," I said with a shrug. "This is war. Only the strongest can survive. And then there's freak accidents that get the strong."

"Navy, stop that!" Fiori snapped. "Nobody's gonna die!"

"Fiori," Grey said, his voice surprisingly calm and gentle, and he waited until she looked at him to continue. "Navy's right and you know it. He's just stating the facts. But I doubt it'll happen anytime soon. So... don't worry about it, okay?"

She bit her bottom lip, and her eyes flicked down to her hands, which were wrapped around a glass of ice cold lemonade. She sighed, and then looked back up at him. She gave him a little nod.

"You're right. I just... don't want anyone to die," she said, her voice soft.

"Nobody wants that," he said, still being gentle, and reaching out to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. "But for now, everything's going to be okay."

She smiled up at him, her cheeks slightly tinting pink. And he smiled back, though it was very faint and lopsided. Grey rarely smiled, and I guess Fiori was the only one who could get him too.

They were so cute together. There was no way I was going to ruin their relationship by telling Grey about his kid. They were just a great match.

...

_(Jewel's POV)_

"...You've never been swimming?" Cyan asked me, raising an eyebrow.

"Um... No," I said, embarrassed. "There was no need to go swimming back in Pallet Town..."

I was standing in front of him, and we were near the water's edge. The deep blue water was splashing up against the tawny sand. The younger kids were playing in the water, making lots of noise.

"Well, I suppose that makes sense," Cyan said, rubbing the back of his head. "I could teach you-"

Suddenly, Ethan blasted by on Evan's Feraligatr, sending a wave of water towards us. I leaped backwards as the water was dumped on Cyan, totally drenching him. I was sprayed a little, but not totally drenched like my boyfriend.

"Let me guess," he deadpanned as the water dripped off him, his spiky hair sagging with water. "The annoying Jin."

"Yes," I said, and then I couldn't help but giggle a little.

He rolled his eyes at me, and then turned to face the ocean. I walked closer to stand next to him and look out at the sea. It looked really beautiful. The water sparkled from the sun shining down, and it went out as far as I could see.

"Wow," I breathed. "So... beautiful."

Cyan looked down at me and smiled. I beamed up at him, a warm feeling filling me. I had been so surprised when he asked me to be his girlfriend, though I had seen all the signs. It made me feel lucky to be with him.

"So," he said. "Do you want to learn to swim or not?"

I looked back at the water skeptically.

"I won't let anything happen to you," he promised.

I looked back up at him and smiled. "Okay then, Cyan. That sounds good to me."

* * *

><p><strong>Meh. I feel this chapter is a fail, but whatever.<strong>

**'Cause guess what? THE FIRST BATTLE IS NEXT CHAPTER. YESSS ACTION I AM IN NEED OF SOME VIOLENCE SORRY.  
><strong>

**And in case you didn't know, Forever and Ever, the Beta Line (what would have happened if the kids were never kidnapped) is up and going. There hasn't seemed to be much interest in that, so here's just a reminder. Same with Evermore, the sequel to both the trilogy and FaE.  
><strong>

**Also, I need some workers for the wiki! I have some people helping out already, but more help is needed. Same with the TV Tropes pages. I'll probably put links up on my blog, but you can just Google it. Also, don't forget my blog, neverfurtherforever.  
><strong>

**I kinda wish Res-Fiction was real, oh my god. That would be awesome. THAT WAS RANDOM BUT I'M IN A RANDOM RAMBLEY MOOD RIGHT NOW.  
><strong>

**OKAY ICEY OUT NOW  
><strong>

**GO AND REVIEW EVEN IF YOU NEVER HAVE BEFORE  
><strong>

**I would love to hear from all my readers.  
><strong>


	42. Ch 40: The Resistance Strikes Back

**FOREVERMORE**

**~Part Three Of The Forever Trilogy~**

**Chapter 40  
><strong>

**The Resistance Strikes Back  
><strong>

_May 23, 5001._

_(Topaz's POV)  
><em>

The brand new uniform felt crisp and stiff against my skin. It consisted of a white tank top underneath a forest green long-sleeved jacket made of sturdy fabric, and matching shorts. It was a military uniform, so it had buttons that you did on the left side, securing the front that would otherwise flap open. As a general, I had four stars. I had a brand new holster that could hold my Poke Balls and my two guns that had the laser and bullet choices. I had pulled my hair back into a high ponytail as usual. I added my fingerless gloves to my uniform.

Once I felt prepared, Raiden leaped onto my shoulder, and I stepped outside of my tent. We had camped out just outside of Twinleaf Town, which we were going to attempt to siege. All of the tech was still arriving. It was dark out; we would be attacking at dawn.

The hovercraft were arriving now. The jets would only come if the Government retaliated violently with their own air force. But we doubted if Synis really cared about this little town. If we were successful quickly enough, we would attempt to take Jubilife City, too.

"Topaz!"

I looked up to see Gold screech to a halt in the air on a hoverboard. He pulled up his red goggles, and I could faintly see him grinning in the dim light. He was wearing a red uniform similar to mine as a commander.

"Check this out! Plato designed it for me!" he exclaimed excitedly. "First flying skateboard ever, man. Now I have a ride, and Fiori's got her badass hoverbike. We're all set! You're sticking with Apollo, right?"

I nodded, and then, as if on cue, the Rapidash returned from getting his armor on. He trotted up to me, and then halted. I checked to make sure it wasn't too tight or loose. The metal plates that made up his armor were fireproof. It had a built in saddle, and the bridle was underneath the head plate. On the breastplate and on each side plate that shielded his rump was the Resistance's symbol—a simple Poke Ball surrounded by a laurel wreath.

"Let's go," I said to him, and he nodded. "Can't keep everyone waiting."

I followed Gold to Am's tent, which wasn't that far away from my own. Apollo went with us, but stopped outside the tent to wait for my return. Gold hopped off his hoverboard, and followed me inside. The light was dim inside, but brighter than it was outside.

Am, Grey, and all the commanders were standing around a table. I went to stand by Rubin, and Sapph made room for Gold.

"Sorry for making you wait," I said apologetically.

Am, as always, dived right in. "As you all know, the Government army is known for taking advantage of the women and girls of whatever city they are stationed at. They won't hesitate assault a female member of our forces. So, to ensure safety, I've made it mandatory for all females to partner up with a male."

"What?" Sapph demanded angrily. "That's freaking sexist!"

Of course she would complain.

"C'mon, Sapph, just go with it," Gold sighed.

She scowled, and crossed her arms over her chest. Everyone else looked pretty much irritated with her. But that was only expected. No one else responded, so Am continued.

"You can choose your own partner," he said. "Dismissed."

We all filed out of the tent. Naturally, Crim and Indi partnered up, as did Grey and Fiori. While everyone else headed off, Rubin, Gold, Sapph, and I lingered. We had decisions to make.

"Let me guess," Gold said. "Rubes and T want to work together, right? So Sapph and I'll team up!"

"Sounds good to me," Rubin said with a nod, and Sapph agreed.

"Let's get going," I said, turning and walking over to where Apollo was waiting.

I mounted the Rapidash, and gripped the reins firmly. Rubin had a hoverbike like Fiori, and he climbed onto it from where it was parked to the side of the tent. It came to life, lifting off the ground using an anti-gravity mechanism. Gold hopped onto his hoverboard, joining my boyfriend in the air. Sapph had an armored Tropi out, and she climbed onto the Tropius's back.

I urged Apollo forward, and we headed off. The troops were already gathering to begin the march to Twinleaf. As we made our way to the front, many of the soldiers saluted us. We returned the gestures, saluting them back. I urged Apollo into a canter, and moments later we pulled up to a halt next to Grey, and Rubin, Gold, and Sapph went to join the other commanders.

"Where's Am?" I asked, looking down at my fellow general.

"He's staying behind to make commands," Grey replied evenly. "So there's no anarchy."

Though that was reasonable, I was still a little surprised. "I always thought he'd want to battle," I said.

"Oh, he does," Grey said, looking up at me. "But his duties as High Commander come first."

Yeah, I understood that. He had his job to do. We were the ones who would fight. "I know."

I was then given an earpiece to keep in touch with headquarters. I fitted it into my ear. It was wireless, more of Plato's new tech. We tested it, and it worked just fine. Now we just needed to wait for the signal to begin.

Everyone prepared. Grey released his Dragonite and climbed onto the massive dragon's back. Crim and Cyan were sticking with their Charizard, who had armor. Indi's Pidgeot's wing was healed, so she would start off on her, and then probably switch to her Rhydon later. Fiori had her hoverbike, as already mentioned, and Navy did, too.

"The operation begins now," Am's voice said inside my ear.

Dragon unfurled his wings and launched himself into the air. The rush of wind nearly flattened us on the ground. Apollo gathered himself, and took off, speeding into a gallop. And everyone else followed suit.

Twinleaf did not see this coming.

We broke into the town with a roar, surprising any poor soul that was out and about so early in the morning. The hovercraft blasted ahead, heading off to bomb the Government's military base stationed outside of the town—the building Rubin, Grey, Scarlet, and I had been sent to destroy nearly a year ago.

Nearly a year. I couldn't believe it had been almost a full year. Time went by so fast.

But then a loud, eerie wail sounded—a siren.

They already knew we were here.

Suddenly, Apollo halted, nearly throwing me off his back. Rubin hit the brakes, swerving violently so he could stay with. Everyone else continued forward, unfazed, and Goldy and Sapph slowed down to get back to us.

"Apollo, what the-" I began.

"Holy crap!" Rubin exclaimed, his eyes wide with horror as he stared up at something.

Goldy and Sapph finally caught back to us. "Guys, what's-"

I had never seen a Pokemon like this thing before. It was huge, and looked like a zombie dragon. It had gray skin and ice blue wings, though one was half ripped off. It was standing between two towers. The temperature around us dropped as the thing hissed, unfurling its tattered wings, pulling up its gimpy front legs. It was terrifyingly hideous.

"Rapidash," growled Apollo, pinning his ears back against his skull. _Kyurem._

So this thing was Kyurem? It had been mentioned by Cyan and some of the others once; it had been after Reshiram or something. But what they described was not this thing.

"What... What _is_ that?" Rubin demanded, not taking his eyes off the legendary.

"Kyurem," I said, trying to stay calm. "Apollo called it that."

"That is one f*cked up piece of work," Gold said, eying the thing.

"No duh!" Sapph exclaimed.

The zombie-dragon-thing hissed again, and ice started forming on Rubin's hoverbike and Gold's hoverboard. The cold started to get to me, and I could see my breath. Abruptly, the hoverbike's lights went out, and it dropped to the ground.

"Rubin!" I cried out, leaping off of my Rapidash's back.

I rushed over to him as fast as I could as Gold's hoverboard started to wobble; he hopped off of it before it could crash to the ground, breaking in half. Sapph slid off of Tropi's back.

"Rubin!" I exclaimed again as I pulled him off the smashed hoverbike as gently as possible.

"Aaah, watch it!" he yelped as I tried to help him. He couldn't quite stand by himself, so I tried to support him as best I could. "Urgh... Just... _pain_."

"Where does it hurt?" I asked, looking up at him as Gold and Sapph came over. I wondered if it was an injury I could heal.

Rubin pulled away, leaning over, pressing his hands on his knees, a grimace contorting his face, trying to steady his breathing. He turned his head to look up at me a little. "Urgh... Where do you think? The hoverbike's seat just got shoved _upwards_."

Oh.

Gold snickered, and Sapph smacked him upside the head. "Oh, dude, I feel you. But... hehe... It's _too funny_!" Sapph smacked him again.

Rubin glared up at him, still trying to recover. A hiss caught our attention, and then shrill laughter. Gold, Sapph, and I whirled back around to face the dragon. Apollo was even more tense, his ears still pinned back, and his front lip curling up. Kyurem wasn't alone.

I could recognize Pink from anywhere. Her long pink hair was down, and her matching eyes fierce. She seemed to have gained some weight, but not much. Her outfit was as slutty as ever—a low cut v neck pale pink tank top, a fluffy white miniskirt, and dark pink stiletto boots.

"Ugh, not you again," Gold said, wrinkling his nose in disgust.

Pink scowled, and flipped her hair. "Shut up! Better me than Flax."

"So you'll just be the first one who dies," I said with a shrug.

"Shut up, you whore!" she snapped, her hands clenching into fists. "You think you're all that and a bag of chips, don't you? What a conceited little bitch! Ugh, I'm just sick and tired of you!"

Whoa. What the hell did I do? Other than the death threat? Seriously, I never did anything to her. I knew more about the other admins than her. She hadn't been around for as long. And, well, I was tired of being called a whore when I wasn't one. But I never got the chance to voice my opinion.

"Okay, that's it," Rubin snapped, pushing himself up and standing up straight. "_Nobody_ talks to my girlfriend that way. I'm sick and tired of all this crap. _What_ the _hell_ did _she_ ever _do_ to _you_?"

Pink sneered at him. "So the pussy boy has a spine. _Wow_. I'll talk to her like the whore she is. What has she done to me? Screwed up my _life_!"

"You're nuts!" Gold exclaimed, crossing his arms over his chest. "You've barely been an admin. We barely even know you!"

"Yeah!" Sapph agreed, scowling. "How could she screw up your life?"

Pink flipped her hair again. "I may not have been an admin this whole time, but I've been around. Synis just finally allowed me to join the ranks when Grey defected. You have no idea what I've been through!"

What was that supposed to mean? She had me confused now. I had one hand resting on the handle of one of my guns, but I paused. But Pink had seen the movement; her eyes flickered down to my hand, and then back up at me.

"You wouldn't kill a mommy, would you?"

...

_(Navy's POV)_

I decided to go looking for some of my friends after a bit. I sent Blastoise up ahead to look for anyone, keeping Empoleon with me. I had ditched my hoverbike earlier when it had started to ice up for some reason. It was really cold, and I was freezing in my simple red uniform. Man, I felt weird wearing red, too. It just didn't go with me. At least the navy uniforms would be different once it got started up. I had sustained some minor injuries, but nothing major so far.

Blastoise returned, and nodded to me. I took out Empoleon's Poke Ball, and returned him. Then Blastoise led me farther back towards the back of the town. We didn't come across much opposition, which I found a bit strange. The temperature began to drop even more, and I noticed there was a lot more ice around here, and even some snow.

I was pretty sure that was not normal for May.

"Get ready," I said to the Pokemon, and he nodded.

We burst into the plaza, and what I saw shocked me. _Pink_ was here, and with _Kyurem_ of all things. Man, if Synis knew she took Kyurem... There'd definitely be trouble. Anyways, a battle was going on. Topaz's Pikachu and armored Rapidash were out. Gold has his Typhlosion and Ambipom in action. Rubin's Altaria and Camerupt were out also, along with Sapph's Blaziken and Tropius. The buildings were damaged, and frozen. Kyurem looked angry.

How the hell did she get the legendary out anyway?

"Pink!" I yelled, catching everyone's attention. "Synis sent you?"

She jerked, turning to look at me. A scowl formed on her face as she glared at me. Blastoise stationed himself by my side, ready to join the fight if necessary. Everyone else stopped what they were doing to watch.

"Of course not," she said hotly. "I sneaked out here on my own. Synis doesn't let me do anything fun now that I'm a _mommy_. You know that."

I gritted my teeth, scowling. I couldn't believe she just said that. Did she tell them the whole thing, then? Pink was a ranter, just like Flax. She talked too much. She had no boundaries. She didn't know went to stop.

That girl was a disaster.

"Do they know?" I asked her calmly.

She laughed shrilly. "Who the father is? Not yet. You just reminded me. Thanks, Navy."

Crap, I didn't want her to tell. If they found out Grey fathered her child, they would hate him. And he had something great with Fiori now, and I didn't want that to be ruined. Grey was so messed up, so troubled. He was my friend. I wanted him to get himself back together.

"Don't you dare," I said darkly, and Blastoise growled, tensing for battle.

"Dare what?"

Oh snap.

I turned abruptly, startled. Crap, it was Grey. His eyes were narrowed as he took in the situation. Fiori was by his side, looking freaked out by the sight of Kyurem. Viper and Kitty were out of their Poke Balls. Pink was delighted to see him, of course, her eyes brightening up.

"Nothing," I said, trying to cover myself.

"Shut up, you pussy!" Pink snapped angrily at me. "I'll tell them whatever the hell I want!"

Fiori snapped to attention, and gave the younger girl a look. "Who the hell are you?"

"Pink Mazenta," she replied with a flip of her hair. "You're the Kimu girl. Why are you with _Grey_?"

"Yeah, I'm Fiori Kimu," she said, raising an eyebrow. "Of course I'm working with Grey. He's my boyfriend. What's it to you, anyways?"

Crap, that was the last thing you wanted to say to that girl.

Pink's hands clenched into fists, and her scowl got even worse. Viper hisses, slithering in front of Grey, who looked like he was getting angry. Crap, this was going down faster than I thought.

"What's it to me?" Pink snarled. "Everything! He's-"

Blastoise saw my signal, and his cannons exploded, launching him into the air. The roar of water cut off Pink's statement, which was the point. I couldn't have her blurting that out.

"Don't listen to her," I said once Blastoise had landed. "She's lying to tear you apart."

"I am not a liar!" she yelled, furious. "_You're_ the liar, you f*cking _traitor_!"

"All of you, shut up and tell me what the _hell_ is going on," Grey ordered, very much angry now. Not that I could blame him.

"Pink says she has a son," Topaz said, speaking up for the first time since I had arrived.

"Agh!" Sapph exclaimed. "It's so gross! Seriously, what is wrong with you people?"

Though she was kinda being a hypocrite, she had _no_ idea. That was how I felt about pretty much everything. But Grey, on the other hand, had to quickly mask his face, and gave me a sharp look.

"And you didn't care to share that with us, Navy?" he asked, his voice like ice.

Pink gave me a taunting grin.

"Didn't think it mattered," I said with a shrug. "It's not like it's _your_ kid or anything; you'd never sleep with Pink. Why'd it matter if Flax or Maroon knocked her up?"

The obnoxious girl cracked up at my statement, while Grey just rubbed his eyes. Fiori frowned, obviously confused. Sapph looked pissed off, Gold was trying not to freak out, Rubin was horrified, and Topaz also looked confused.

"Only Flax and Maroon?" Topaz asked. "Why not Verdant?"

I grimaced, and rubbed the back of my head. "Verdant's... homosexual."

The reactions were pretty much the same—shocked, appalled, startled, horrified.

"Whoa-oh-oh!" Gold exclaimed, his eyes wide.

"That's disgusting!" Sapph shrieked. "All the freaking admins are screwed up! What is _wrong_ with you people?"

"Not _all_ the admins," Fiori said, shaking a finger. "Grey and Navy are sane."

I let out a strained laugh and rubbed the back of my head. Grey narrowed his eyes at me.

"Shut up!" Pink shrieked. "At least I act like a girl! You Senries are probably both gay too!"

So much shrieking.

"For the _love_ of Arceus!" Rubin yelled, officially pissed off. "Just because Sapph and I act _slightly_ like the opposite gender _does not_ mean we're homo. Honestly, stop being so stereotypical."

"I second that!" Sapph growled.

"Man, she's dumber than me," said Gold.

Topaz slapped her forehead.

Suddenly, Kyurem, who had just been standing there, hissed, and I heard something land behind me. I turned around to see a agitated Maroon slide off his Charizard's back. Everyone tensed, expecting the worst.

"P.M.," he said, ignoring everyone else. "What the _hell_ are you doing?"

"None of your business!" she snapped at him.

"You took Kyurem without Synis's permission, dumbass," he deadpanned. "Do you want to get yourself killed?"

She glared up at him. "Talk to me like that again and you'll never get laid again!"

"Good. Keep your STD ridden body away from me," he said, his anger slowly building. "F.A. sent me to get you."

"I'm not going anywhere until they know who Cade's father is!" she exclaimed defiantly.

Dear Arceus, she didn't deny what Maroon said. I shouldn't be surprised, though. She could get all the medication she needed anyway being with the Government. I highly doubted Synis was happy about that either.

"Too bad," Maroon deadpanned. "Charizard, grab her."

We all moved back as the Charizard leaped into the air, unfurling his wings. She ran towards Kyurem, trying to make a break for it, but the fire dragon was too fast. He grabbed her, and carried her over to his trainer. He landed gracefully, and presented the squirming girl to Maroon.

"Where's the Master Ball?" he asked irritatedly.

She smirked at him deviously, and stopped squirming. "In my bra. Where else could I put it?"

I honestly had no idea how she could fit that in there.

Maroon really was pissed off now. "Hand it over or I'll get it myself."

"You wouldn't dare!"

Well, he _did_ dare, and then returned Kyurem with the defiled Master Ball. Pink screamed at him, and called him horrible, profane names. Charizard struggled to hold her in place. He ignored her and turned to face us. Everyone tensed again.

Maroon hesitated. He seemed torn, confused. He didn't know what to do anymore, did he? Especially now that I was gone.

"Sorry about this," he said finally, before climbing onto his Charizard's back, and taking off.

Yeah. The Government was unraveling.

...

_Hours later..._

_(Topaz's POV)_

Death. Death was everywhere. Death and destruction. Corpses were strewn about, blood pooling in the streets. It was blood of humans and Pokemon alike. Several buildings were demolished by bombs. Civilians were running in the streets, panicking. It was almost noon and Twinleaf _still_ hadn't been taken, and the bombing of the military base had backfired.

They had sent their air force, and were bombing the crap out of us until we got our larger Pokemon out—Neptune for me. The Gyarados could easily take out fighter jets. But still. We had to take out that base.

Rubin, Gold, Sapph, and I had managed to push our way through working together after the incident with Pink. Everything that had happened was on the back of my mind; I couldn't believe all that happened. But I had to focus.

"Get down!" Gold suddenly yelled, and we ducked behind the chunk of debris we were hiding behind. Rubin, of course, pushed me to the ground, shielding me with his body. I think Gold did the same with Sapph. Something exploded behind us.

When we looked up, we saw the only tower in the area collapse on itself. I think that was the bank.

_Eris, destroy the tank with Psychic,_ I thought.

Rubin released me right as we heard screeching metal and screams from inside the machine. We all slowly rose up to peer over the edge of the rubble. The tank that had been harassing us had been crushed, all mushed together into a single ball of warped metal by Eris's Psychic; the Espeon was sitting beside me. Blood began to run down the sides, dripping onto the asphalt.

"Damn," said Goldy.

Eris just blinked innocently.

Rubin took my hand, and helped me to my feet. I brushed off my bloodied, burned, and torn uniform off as Goldy and Sapph got on their feet. They were lucky to have red uniforms; you couldn't see the blood.

"All the troops are gone in the area," Rubin noted, looking around.

"It's too quiet," Sapph said, looking over at her boyfriend, who nodded.

That was not good.

"Protect, now!" I yelled as I heard a shrill whistle.

We all dropped back down as Eris surrounded us with a energy shield of protection. Then we just heard a deafening roar. I reached out to Rubin, and he pulled me in close. I pressed my face against his chest, squeezing my eyes shut, as we waited out the bombing. How Eris managed to keep Protect going on for so long, I had no idea.

I had no clue how long it lasted. I just knew that when it was over, all I could hear was a high pitched hinging in my ears.

_It has ended_, Eris told me.

The shield around us vanished as I pulled away from Rubin. We were engulfed by smoke filled with tiny particles of debris. We coughed and hacked, covering our mouths with our sleeves. Gold managed to release his Pidgeot and told him to use Defog.

What we saw when the smoke cleared was mind blowing.

The bombs had blown everything up. All the formerly standing buildings had crumbled to the ground, some in flames. The tank that had been turned into a ball of metal was half melted. There were fires spreading from leaking fuel. It looked like a real war zone.

"All of the people," I said quietly. "In the buildings..."

"Just _wiped_ out," Gold spat bitterly. "For no _reason_."

"Synis wouldn't order this, would he?" Rubin asked, looking at us. "I thought he wanted us alive."

"Who cares?" Sapph spat, pushing herself up. "They're still dead!"

We all stood up. I walked out into the disaster, Eris following me. All three commanders followed me. I was so angry now. This had been going on for far too long; it was time we ended this. I returned my Espeon, and took out Zeus's Ultra Ball.

"Topaz?" Rubin asked, walking up to stand beside me. "What are you doing?"

"Going to the military base," I replied evenly, releasing my Aerodactyl. He cawed, and took to the air. "I'm going to shut it down."

"Not by yourself you aren't," he said, taking out his own Poke Ball and releasing Serenity. "That's where all the vile leaders are."

"Mmhmm, I have to agree," Gold said, walking up to us with Sapph. "Too bad we don't have bomber jets right now. We could just bomb 'em and get it over with."

"Well, we don't," I said stiffly. "And Twinleaf can't take much more. So instead of yacking our jaws and wasting time, we should be flying to the base."

Zeus latched onto my shoulders, unfurled his wings, and took to the air, carrying me with him. I swear I heard Gold say, "Serious Topaz is freaking scary."

...

We landed behind the base, at the door that Scarlet had picked for us nearly a year ago. It was, of course, locked, just like last time. But we just had Phano bust down the door this time. The Donphan easily took out the two guards inside, and then we were able to proceed.

Unlike when Rubin and I were here with Grey and Scarlet, the halls were full of soldiers and cadets alike. We actually had to fight our way through. It was intense in such close quarters, and I was drenched in even more sweat by the time we reached the command room.

"The door's locked," Gold said after jiggling the door knob.

"They must be scared of us," Rubin said, an amused smirk on his face. "Especially since we called for back up."

"C'mon, let's get this over with!" Sapph exclaimed, getting impatient.

I wiped my bangs out of my eyes, and looked up at Gold. "Can Phano take it down?"

He took out his Poke Ball, and shook his head. "No, he's too tired."

"So what now?" Rubin asked.

"Valor," I said after a moment of thought. "He can do it."

"Then let's go this!" Sapph exclaimed, slamming her first into her palm.

We all backed up in the hallway, making room for the Camerupt's charge. Rubin released him, and told him what to do. We readied our guns, and I released Raiden for the first time since we entered the building. He eagerly awaited the action.

We leaned up against the wall, and Rubin gave the order. The Camerupt charged forward, and tackled the door, which gave way under his weight. There were shouts from inside as we followed Valor into the room, pointing our weapons.

"Surrender now!" I commanded.

Valor had taken out the guards with his charge. The other officials were frozen, startled. They were all men, and looked younger than I expected. A couple of them had to have been barely older than us. Valor returned to Rubin's side, Raiden had leaped off my shoulder to stand in front of me, Phano was in front of Gold, and Tori was in front of Sapph.

"Surrender to the Resistance," I repeated.

"Or die," Goldy offered. "Your choice."

"And why would we surrender to barbarian youth?"

A man I had seen more on television back during my childhood came into view. His graying brown hair was gelled back, and his blue eyes were calm, but sharp. He was in his fifties, and was slightly taller than Rubin and Sapph, but shorter than Gold. His name was Malenvo, and he was the vice president. It was weird seeing him here; why would he, as the vice president, even be here?

"Because we can shoot you dead," Gold said flatly.

Malenvo smirked. "You must be Gold Jin."

"Actually, it's _Commander Gold Kimu_."

He narrowed his eyes, and then turned his attention to Rubin, Sapph, and me. I did not change my stance, and Raiden growled threateningly.

"Then you must be... Topaz King, Rubin Birch, and Sapphira Hunter," he said.

It was weird hearing my name here in the future. It was the same way with my friends, to. I was so used to being a Rosso again I forgot I was supposed to be a King here.

"Wrong again," I said. "If you paid any attention to Synis you'd know our real names. I'm _General_ Topaz _Rosso_."

"I'm Commander Sapphira _Senri_, got it?" Sapph snapped.

"And I'm Commander Rubin _Senri_, Sapph's brother_._"

"Oh? You're adopted? How sad," said Malenvo, amused. "And I'm surprised the Resistance chose such _young_ leaders."

He really didn't know then, did he?

"Don't you know who we _are_?" Sapph demanded angrily.

"You are annoying children," he deadpanned, waving her off. Then he turned to the remaining officials. "Seize them."

Now that was the worst thing he could have done. I had told Raiden to use Discharge whenever someone tried to grab us. Rubin took my hand and pulled me down behind Valor with him. Gold grabbed pushed Sapph down behind Phano, and then joined her. She quickly returned Tori. Raiden leaped up into the air, and discharged electricity from his body. Several bolts shot out from his body, hitting everyone in the room but us.

"Valor, melt the control panel with Flamethrower," Rubin told the Camerupt.

Flames shot out of the fire camel's mouth, and hit the control panel in the center of the room. Sparks flew, so we hid back behind our Ground type Pokemon. When I peeked out again, the panel was destroyed.

"You pesky children!" Malenvo exclaimed with fury from his spot where he was slightly paralyzed. "How dare you-"

"Demeter, bind him with Vine Whip."

The Venusaur appeared in a flash of light, and then vines shot from the flower on her back. They wrapped around the vice president, and lifted him up off the ground. We emerged from our hiding places.

"That's how we dare," I said before facing the other officials that remained standing. "Surrender if you want your precious vice president to live. Or don't. I don't care."

Malenvo opened his mouth to say something, but Demeter covered it with a vine. Just then the cavalry arrived a little too late.

"We're here!" Crim announced as he and Indi burst into the room, guns drawn, with Fulmine and Scythe out. "To help...!"

"Little too late for that," Rubin said, dusting imaginary dirt off his uniform.

"Oh, shut it," Crimson snapped, glaring at him.

"Don't start Crim," I said darkly. "We have enough tasks on hand."

"Who's that?" Indigo asked, gesturing to the vice president.

"Malenvo, the vice president," I replied. "He's our new prisoner. Now we can get secrets on the actual Government, not just Synis and the admins. Jewel and Navy can only tell us so much."

She nodded, pursing her lips. "Understood." Then she eyed the shocked, surrendering officials. "What about them?"

"Lock them up."

* * *

><p><strong>I had to cut out a lot because of changes I made with AmazonMoon. So this is shorter than it originally was.<strong>

**Sorry you didn't get to see everyone battle. You will in the future, don't worry.  
><strong>

**Next chapter won't be the memories! Not yet. I combined the two "The Resistance Strikes Back" chapters. The next chapter will be about the families everyone left behind in Twinleaf.  
><strong>

**Theeeen the memories. Muahahaha.  
><strong>

**Okay, so Pink has revealed she has a son! Though we already knew that, along with that Grey's the father. His name is Cadet, Cade for short, if you haven't been reading Evermore.  
><strong>

**ANYWAYS  
><strong>

**GO FORTH AND REVIEW  
><strong>


	43. Ch 41: Reuniting

**FOREVERMORE**

**~Part Three Of The Forever Trilogy~**

**Chapter 41  
><strong>

**Reuniting  
><strong>

_May 25, 5001._

_(Topaz's POV)  
><em>

After the military base had been taken, Twinleaf was surrendered to us. We had the vice president of all people in our custody, so we could finally figure out what was going down with the politics side of things. I was relieved that we had been successful in our first battle. We had learned a lot, too, and knew what not to do in future attacks.

We set up several homeless shelters for those whose homes had been destroyed. We, as the Resistance, had tried to avoid battling in housing areas, but the Government had no such boundaries. Many of the homes had been demolished by the Government. I had to wonder if Synis had given those orders. That sounded more like something Flax would do, not Synis.

We had Neptune and Hope destroy the military base, and any other important military base. We took over the hospital, and made up our own makeshift infirmaries outside in tents once the hospital was filled up. We made sure everyone had plenty of food and water, along with clean clothing. We also were set with the gruesome task of collecting the dead and trying to identify them. We discovered that Psychic type Pokemon could do that easily, so we set them to work, led by Hindsight and Eris. I was appalled by the never ending pile of bodies that stacked up. It was a holocaust.

Was the war really worth it if so many died? We were doing this to unite humans and Pokemon, but at this rate there would be no humans left to enjoy the Pokemon. The Government was so willing to sacrifice their people. How much more corrupt could it get?

We made our makeshift headquarters in the high school—as in the high school between Twinleaf and Jubilife that Rubin, Plato, Jade, Viola, Diamonda and I had gone to before we ran away. Classes were still going, however, so we were mainly using the empty classrooms they had, the auditorium, and the gymnasium. Am gave the order that we had to wear a uniform at all times so people would know who we were. Some of us were immediately recognizable, though, since we were on the wanted list and all.

It had been an extremely busy past couple of days, and it was hard to believe we were only just getting started. I was already starting to get exhausted, so I decided to take a little break today. Viola was, too, so we decided to hang out for a bit.

"I'm kinda nervous being back in Twinleaf," Viola told me as we walked along through one of the many halls; classes were going on, so they were quiet and empty. "I mean, my parents... Well, at least my mom should be here."

"Yeah, I know what you mean," I said, looking up at my friend. "At least your mom didn't flip out on you because you had a Pokemon in her house."

She snorted. "Oh yeah, I remember that. Cops came to your house, too. About Grey, right?"

"Yeah," I said, brushing my bangs out of my eyes. "Man. That had been awful."

"We were all so different back then," Viola said with a sigh. "I remember you used to be so snarky."

I laughed. "I had a bad attitude back then, all right? I guess I was just bitter about having to move from Goldenrod and leaving everything I knew."

"I know how that feels," Viola said, tucking some of her hair behind her ear. "I had to move from Azalea to Twinleaf when I was ten. I had been so upset. I guess my parents didn't like me sneaking off to go to Ilex forest all the time."

I looked back up at her, surprised. "You really did that?"

She laughed, amused by my reaction. "Yeah. I was a wild child all the way back then, Topaz. You have _no_ idea."

I pursed my lips right as Raiden suddenly returned, leaping up onto my shoulder. I was startled for a moment, and then relaxed. Viola laughed again. I reached to scratch the shiny Pikachu on the head. He let out a happy cry.

"Topaz?"

I froze, and Viola stopped right with me. Raiden tensed on my shoulder, and let out a low growl. I slowly turned; we were near the entrance to the school, which was bustling with Resistance activity. But they would call me General Rosso here. And I knew that voice from anywhere.

Crap. It was my adoptive mother.

Emily King had aged over these past few years, though I could tell she was trying to hide it with makeup. She was of average height, and had gained some weight. Her light brown hair still went down to her shoulders, though it was starting to gray a little. Her blue eyes looked tired, so tired. I was so surprised to see her, I didn't know how to react. The last time I saw her was when she yelled at me about Raiden and kicked me out.

Viola coughed, and cleared her throat, pounding her fist on her breastbone. "Welp, I think I'm going to... see what Rin's up to! Catch ya later, Topaz!"

She turned and quickly walked away. Dear Arceus, of course she'd ditch me now.

"Uh... hi, Mom," I said finally, finding my voice.

I forced myself to walk all the way up to the woman, knowing people were probably watching. I was a general, and that meant I had to make a good impression. My adoptive mother looked down at me, obviously trying to figure out what to say first.

"Do you know where Timothy is?" she asked me at last.

Of course. "Yeah, he's with us. We rescued him. He's fine, Mom. We've been taking care of him."

She let out a sigh of relief, and relaxed a little. Then she focused back on me. "You've... you've changed."

I had to hold back a sarcastic comment. "Of course, Mom. It's been nearly three years. I'm almost an adult." In less than a month, I would be eighteen.

She sighed again. "I... I know, Topaz..."

I was beginning to get impatient. "What are you here for, Mom? I don't have all day. I meant to relax a bit before I went back to work."

I had never been on good terms with my mom, except for when I was little. I didn't remember much of my times as a little kid, which made sense, considering I had been in the past or kidnapped when I was young. I was surprised I didn't remember being adopted or anything.

"I wanted to see my daughter."

I snorted bitterly. "You don't have to play that game anymore, Mom. I know you didn't carry me for nine months. I know you didn't give birth to me. Stop pretending, okay? I know I'm adopted. You don't have to hide it."

Her eyes grew wide with surprise. "How did you find out?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," I said hotly. "Now I'd like to have some time to myself, thank you very much."

I turned to go, but she stopped me once again. "Topaz, wait!"

I turned back around to face her, getting angry. "What?"

"I... I know I haven't been the best mother to you, adoptive or not," she said. "We may not share the same beliefs and may not be of the same blood, but you're still my daughter. Just give me a chance to make it up to you."

Raiden let out a little growl as the woman eyed her. I ignored him, staying silent. I didn't know what to say. I didn't expect this. I really had thought she would just yell at me for ruining my life or something.

"...Fine," I said at last, and she relaxed. "But I don't have all the time in the world. I'm a general, you know."

"The media was wrong the whole time," she said, running a hand through her hair. "They said everyone in Mount Silver died. Your father and I... We thought you were dead. And then Timothy was kidnapped... We didn't know what to do. We both thought we lost you."

I stayed silent for a moment. I didn't know what to say to that. I hadn't really thought they would care. About me, anyways. Tim was their flesh and blood. I was just their indirect ancestor, though they didn't know about that.

"This isn't the place to talk about these things," I said finally, calmed down. "We should go to a cafe or something."

I would have suggested a Pokemon Center, but they no longer existed here. I was so used to being in Unova, transitioning into the Empire would be difficult. I had to get used to it again.

"Okay," she said. "There's-"

"Nevermind, how about the diner?" I offered, interrupting her. "I'm actually pretty hungry."

She blinked, surprised. "Is it still standing?"

"It was untouched, Mom," I said dryly. "That side of Twinleaf wasn't hit. That's where the house is, remember? The not bombed part of town."

"All right," she sighed. "Let's go there, then."

...

I made a quick call to Grey to tell him that I was going out for a bit so people would know where I was. Then I headed out with my mom. She had drove here in her car. It was weird riding in a car after so long. I was so used to having Pokemon transport me now.

Like I said, the diner was untouched. The whole northwestern area was void of any damage. How that happened, I had no idea. I was just glad because that was where my family, along with Viola's, lived. The Berlitz estate was outside of town, so they were fine. I was pretty sure Jade's family was in some sort of shelter.

The diner was a quaint, friendly little place styled like in the 1950s. Everything was shiny, and white or red. There was a counter you could sit at. The booths had cushion-y seats with shiny red covers. There was even a jukebox.

The diner was busy; what a shocker. The people were surprised to see me. I had gone to the diner a couple of times with Rubin, Plato, Jade, and Viola, so they knew who I was. Not only had I changed a lot, but I was wearing a clean general uniform. We were seated in a booth.

"So you're still friends with Chase?" was my mom's first question as she picked up the menu and began to examine it.

"Oh? Yeah, I am," I said, picking up my own menu and opening it. "He's the other general. We work together. His real name is Grey Kuro, by the way. He's adopted too. My real last name is Rosso."

Now that surprised her. "Kuro? Rosso? As in the Pokedex owners or something?"

"Yeah," I said. "Most of my friends and I are all descended from them."

"That's... neat," she said at last. "So, you and Chase—I mean Grey—you're _just_ friends?"

I set my menu down at the table and gave her a dry look. "Yes, Mom. He has a girlfriend, and I have a boyfriend. There's _nothing_ going on."

"You have a boyfriend?" she asked me, surprised. "Who? Do I even know him?"

"Yeah," I said with a sigh. "Rubin. We've been dating for two years." If you ignored the nearly two months we were apart.

Again, she was surprised. "Rubin Birch? That sissy boy?"

I gritted my teeth, and fought the urge to snap. "He's not like that anymore. And he's adopted, too. His real last name is Senri. Yes, as in the Dex holder. Nearly all of us are adopted, okay?"

A waitress came over before she could respond this time. We ordered our drinks and asked for more time to decide what to get.

"So where is Timothy?" she asked me.

"He's back in Unova," I said calmly. "With the rest of the kids."

"What other kids?" she asked, confused.

"Ethan and Evan, my friend Gold's little brothers, Hyacinth, Viola's little sister, Rosalind, my friend Alizarin's little sister, and Aqua..." My voice faded out awkwardly.

"Aqua?" she asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Erm... She's... Diamonda's... daughter..."

Her eyes widened and she stared at me in horror. I let out an awkward laugh, and brushed my bangs away from my eyes. I sure hoped Diamonda planned on meeting her parents soon because my mom would probably tell them herself, and then Diamonda would be angry with me.

"She's married now," I added. "They're really happy."

"To who?"

"...The High Commander."

Another shocked look. "How old is he?"

"Nineteen, turning twenty soon."

She seemed relieved to hear that, but then she was alarmed. "Your resistance is led by _teenagers_?"

"Yes," I said with a sigh. "Ever since the Mount Silver bombing, we've had no choice. All our adult leaders died there. Trust me, Mom, we much rather be regular commanders and soldiers. Being a leader is tough work."

The waitress came back, and we ordered our food. Mom was quiet for a moment after the girl left, and I took the time to try to relax. I took a sip of my soda, and then took a quick look at the Poke Balls on my belt to make sure my team was doing fine. Raiden looked antsy, so I sighed, took his Poke Ball off my belt, and released him out onto the table.

My mom jumped, startled, and everyone else in the diner became alarmed. Oh, duh. They weren't used to Pokemon here in Sinnoh. I really had to get used to being outside of Unova. But Twinleaf was ours now, and they would have to get used to it. Raiden eyed my mom briefly before moving closer to me on the table.

"That's... that's your..." she began, but stopped because she didn't know the names of Pokemon.

"Pikachu," I said as he began to scratch his ear. "But he's shiny, which means oddly colored. They're usually yellow. His name is Raiden. He's my strongest Pokemon."

Raiden smirked deviously. "Pika pika pikachu." _Got that right._

I laughed a little, and reached out to scratch him on the head. He let out a happy sigh and flopped down on his stomach. Mom seemed a bit wary of him, but was relaxing a little.

"So... when can we see Timothy?" she asked finally.

That was a good question. "I'm not sure yet. The kids won't be allowed to come down here for a while. It's still too dangerous. But when you can, I'll let you know somehow."

She pursed her lips, looking slightly disappointed. "Okay, Topaz."

...

_(Jade's POV)_

I was adamant on finding my family.

I had to find out if they were okay. Even though we didn't share the same blood, they were still my family. I was worried sick about them. Twinleaf was much bigger than it was in the past, and had a much higher population, though it was still much smaller than one of the big cities. It would be so hard to track them down.

"Okay, Pinkie," I said to my Wigglytuff as we left yet another infirmary tent. "We still haven't found them..."

She looked up at me, a sad look in her eyes. "Wigglytuff..."

I sighed, and ran a hand through my hair, and started walking through the grass towards the mangled road. Pinkie inflated herself with air, and began to float in the air to follow me. My boots thudded on the damaged and stained asphalt as I walked along.

Pinkie caught up with me, and latched onto my shoulders. I smiled softly, and reached up to place my hand on top of hers.

"Wiggly!" she exclaimed happily.

"I wonder how Plato's doing," I mused. "Dima dragged him off to find their parents. With Aqua. I hope everything goes okay..."

"Tuff," Pinkie agreed with a nod.

I reached another infirmary tent. As we got closer, I could smell the stench of blood and infections—the putrid odor of the dead and the dying. It made my stomach churn, made me feel sick. I couldn't believe what we had done to these poor people. I could almost not bring myself to step inside the tent to see if my family was in there. I took a deep breath and steeled myself to go inside.

I pushed the tent flap open, and peeked inside. It was dimly lit, as were all the infirmary tents, but I could still make out what was inside. It took me a moment to scan the whole area, but I did finally spot them.

"Mom! Dad!" I cried, pushing my way all the way through. "Chloe! Danny!"

There was my family, the Verdes. There was my mother, Sasha, who had brown hair and hazel eyes, and my father Benjamin, who had red hair and green eyes. Then there was my two siblings, Chloe and Daniel. I was the oldest, then Chloe, and lastly Danny. Chloe was fourteen now, I believed, and Danny was twelve. Chloe looked the most like our father, having red hair and green eyes. Danny had brown hair and hazel eyes like our mother. It looked like Dad was hurt the most, seeing as he was laying in a bed, but all of them were bandaged up.

They all turned at the sound of my voice, startled. They all stared at me, speechless. I grinned, so happy to see them after all this time. I bounded up to them, and when they still didn't respond, I spoke.

"It's me, Jade! I missed you all so much!"

They finally snapped out of their dazes, and the next thing I knew my little brother was hugging me. I laughed, and hugged him back, surprised that he was nearly as tall as me now. Chloe got up and joined the hugging.

"Jade, we never thought we'd see you again!" Danny exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Chloe snapped after pulling away. "Why'd you have to leave us like that?"

"I'm sorry," I said truthfully, looking at each one of them. "But I had to support my friends. And what I believe in, too."

"We understand, Jade," my mother said, giving me a warm smile. "I'm proud of you, really. You had the nerve to stand up for what you believe in. There's nothing more I could ask for other than your safety."

"Thanks, Mom," I said with a smile before turning serious again. I walked closer to the bed so I could see my father. "Dad... What happened?"

I took a closer look at him. He was covered in severe burns, and his arm was in a cast. I dreaded to know how he got hurt like this, but I had to know, especially if it had been the Resistance.

"Our house caught on fire," he said wearily. "From a nearby bomb."

I let out a sigh of relief, glad it had nothing to do with my people. "I'm just glad you're all okay."

...

_(Plato's POV)_

"...Are you sure this is a good idea?" I asked my sister as we walked along.

I was surprised that Am even let Diamonda go out like this. Yeah, I was with her, but still. It was weird leaving the destruction of our beloved hometown to the serene landscape that led to the mansion we had grown up in.

I was pretty sure it was the same mansion as the one I lived in in the past.

Diamonda walked ahead of me with Frosty, her Glaceon, and Prince, her Empoleon. All I had out was Ray, my Luxray. People in Twinleaf were really scared of him, so he was a good choice. Wild Pokemon were usually afraid of Luxray as well.

"Dad and Mom have to know," she said, looking back at me a little. "Aqua is their granddaughter."

"They're going to be pissed," I reminded her.

"I know," she sighed. "But oh well. I don't regret a thing."

Well, neither did I. But I didn't get my girlfriend pregnant, now did I? I didn't know a thing about what happened with them, so it could be an entirely different situation. But still.

"Well, just be careful how you address the whole matter," I told her. "You're going to have to word delicately."

"Plato, I'm just going to tell them Aqua is my daughter and that I'm married," she said dryly. "They don't need to know everything."

"It's all up to you, Diamonda," I said with a shrug. "I'm not the one with the kid here."

She turned to roll her eyes at me.

We finally reached the estate moments later. It looked as grand as it did years ago. I was surprised that there were no guards out front like there had been when we lived there. It seemed desolate, even, as Diamonda and I walked down the path.

She shifted Aqua in her arms as we walked up onto the porch. I went up to the door, and knocked on it. We both took deep breaths and prepared for the inevitable. I just hoped they wouldn't freak out too much. I wanted them calm when I told them I was marrying Jade.

Minutes later, the door was opened by our butler, Charles. He was an aging man with balding white hair. His blue eyes grew wide with surprise at the sight of us. I doubted he expected us to be here, and see me in a blue uniform nonetheless.

"Lord Plato, Lady Diamonda... Your return is highly unexpected," he said at last, not noticing the child in my sister's arms.

"Well, we're not quite returning," I told him. "We're merely here to visit."

"Ah... I see... Please come in."

He opened the door further, allowing us to step inside the cool mansion. Memories began to shoot back to me, remembering my childhood here. Of course it was of only my time in the future. But this was my home in both times.

"Oh my goodness! That child..." Charles couldn't finish his sentence.

Diamonda smiled, and adjusted her hold on her daughter. "This is Aqua! She's mine."

The butler just stared at her for a while, horrified. Then he sputtered he'd go get our parents and then left. I gave Diamonda a dry look, and she rolled her eyes at me again. Man, this was going to be awkward.

It didn't take long for our parents to arrive. They walked down the winding staircase, slowly, still surprised to see us. I stuffed my hands into my pockets, knowing I wasn't going to be the one who was going to be yelled at.

"Diamonda! Plato!" our mother called as she finally stepped off the last step of the stairs. "Thank Arceus you're all right!"

She then proceeded to walk up to where we stood, followed by our father. She hugged me first, which I expected because I doubted she nor her husband knew how to deal with Diamonda and Aqua. My father gave me a firm handshake and a pat on the back. Then they both turned to face their daughter.

"Hi Mother, hi Father," she greeted them with a warm, friendly smile.

"Diamonda... Is it true that child is yours?" our father asked slowly, eying Aqua as she sucked on her thumb.

"Yes," she replied evenly. "Her name is Aqua. You don't have to act like she's some sort of diseased spawn."

Father did not like her sassy comment. "I take it she was born out of wedlock."

"I'm only eighteen, Father," Diamonda said dryly. "Of course she was. But I'm married to her father now, and everything is okay."

"Okay?" Mother snapped angrily. "You think this is okay? You've brought disgrace onto our family!"

I sighed heavily, and pinched the bridge of my nose. I knew this would happen, and I was pretty sure Diamonda knew, too. Their disdain in the whole situation was inevitable.

"I'm _happy_," Diamonda said hotly, getting angry. "Don't you care about my happiness?"

They shut up then. I stayed silent, just standing there. I didn't really have anything to say. What could I say, anyway? This was all them.

"I know I've made mistakes," Diamonda continued, her tone gentler. "But I'm different now. I'm not going to repeat the past. Please, don't judge me for what I've done. I love my daughter and I love my husband. I wouldn't be happy without them."

They stayed quiet, and I took the chance to speak up.

"I have to agree," I said, and they looked at me. "We've all changed. We're not the same was when we ran away, Father, Mother. Don't be quick to judge us. We don't exactly follow everything we've been taught, but does that make us disgraces?"

"Yeah!" Diamonda exclaimed, shifting Aqua in her arms. "You should be so proud of Plato! He invented and designed all the tech we used to siege Twinleaf! He did it all by himself, with no help at _all_."

I rubbed the back of my head. "It's nothing, really. It needed to be done, so I did it."

"Well... you have made some great achievements," Father admitted slowly.

"We have a right to know who the father is," Mother added sternly.

"Oh, Amethyst Kimu, the High Commander!"

...And then Mother fainted.

...

_May 25, 5001. _

_(Cerise's POV)_

It was another busy day.

Even though we had the people from the hospital helping us, I felt overwhelmed. I wanted so badly to end these poor people's pain, and I could with my powers, but I wasn't allowed. Still, once in a while, I would sneak and heal someone's injury a bit.

But I was surprised when they told me to take the day off. Well, I had been working almost without any breaks since the evening on the twenty-fourth. So I went to my temporary room I was sharing with Topaz and changed out of my dirty medic uniform. Since I was just a medic, I could wear regular clothes. I probably should have gotten some sleep, but I wanted to check out and see what was going on.

I was walking through the hallways of the school when someone called me.

"Cerise!"

I paused, and turned to see Diamonda waving me down. She was alone; someone must have been watching Aqua. I waited for her to catch up to me.

"Hey Dima," I greeted her once she reached me. "What's up?"

"Shirou and Alan are bringing the kids down here," she told me. "I just thought you should know in case you want to see your boyfriend."

Everything just seemed better right as she told me that. "When will they get here?" I asked her excitedly.

"In a few minutes, I believe," she told me with a smile.

"Thanks for telling me!" I exclaimed, before heading off outside. I had no idea where they were going to come in, but I had to see Shirou.

When I stepped outside the school, I heard voices talking excitedly. I quickly spotted them, ecstatic that they were here early. The kids were the ones who were talking, and Shirou was obviously trying to get them to calm down.

"Shiu!" I exclaimed, bounding up to them, and glomping him from behind.

I obviously caught him by surprise because he jumped a little. But then he let out a light laugh. "Hey, Cer."

I let go of him, and he took my hand, pulling me up next to him. Alan's arms were crossed, and he looked annoyed by the bickering of the kids. Timothy looked anxious, and I remembered that his family lived here. Raven had come along, too, and was standing next to him.

"Has anyone seen my parents?" Timothy asked, looking up at me.

I nodded, and gave him a reassuring smile. "Yeah! Topaz met with your mom. They're fine. Their part of Twinleaf wasn't bombed."

He let out a sigh of relief, and Raven put her hand on his shoulder. I noticed that Raven didn't quite look like a little kid anymore. She was starting to develop that teenager look. Her dark hair was growing out, too, which helped. On the contrary, Timothy still had a bit of a baby face.

Raven's dark eyes were looking around a lot. "The dead frequent this area. They are confused. Some don't know they no longer have life."

I blinked, startled. "Huh?"

Timothy looked up at me and scratched the back of his head. "Raven can see ghosts."

I gasped, covering my mouth with my free hand. Raven looked at me calmly, and then turned her attention back to Timothy.

"I must see if can get some of them to go into the light," she said, ever so calm. "Will you accompany me?"

Timothy blinked. "Uh, yeah, sure."

Ethan snickered. "It sounds like a-"

Evan smacked him upside the back of his head, cutting him off. Timothy glared at the older boy, and Rosalind blinked, looking confused. Raven's expression didn't change, and she seemed unfazed by the whole thing.

"Then let us go," she said, taking his hand, which made him blush like crazy, and then proceeding to drag him away.

"They so have the hots for each other," Ethan said with another snicker, making Ethan smack him upside his head again.

Shirou then threw his arm around my shoulders, and grabbed Alan by the wrist with his free hand, and dragged us out on the street. The kids got the message and headed inside.

"So this is what happened?" Alan asked after he got out of Shirou's grip, gesturing to the devastation before us.

"Yeah," I said quietly. "The Government bombed the heck out of us."

"That's crazy," Shirou said, sounding shocked. "They killed their own people!"

"That's... that's just the way things are, Shiu..."

* * *

><p><strong>I decided to just do family.<strong>

**AND END WITH SOME MEZZOFORTE  
><strong>

**Asdfghjkl  
><strong>

**Man  
><strong>

**I don't have much to say... Just that...  
><strong>

**THE MEMORIES ARE NEXT  
><strong>

**MUAHAHAHA  
><strong>

**AND REVIEW  
><strong>


	44. Ch 42: Lost Histories

**FOREVERMORE**

**~Part Three Of The Forever Trilogy~**

**Chapter 42  
><strong>

**Lost Histories  
><strong>

_May 27, 5001._

_(Topaz's POV)  
><em>

"...so if you want me to, I can try to retrieve your memories," Kate finished, her voice calm and steady.

We had flown back up to Unova to the base after Twinleaf was secured. It was still somewhat chaotic, but it was under control. Kate had been doing some research, and she now believed she could restore our memories. We were sitting in the lounge on the first floor. I was sitting on a couch between Rubin and Cerise. On my sister's other side was Shirou, and then Alan.

"Oh my gosh!" Cerise gasped, covering her hand with her mouth. "For real?"

Kate blushed, and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Yes..."

Of course all of us wanted our memories back. We wanted to know what really happened to us. We wanted to know what we were like. We wanted the truth. And this was the only way we could find out.

"Just close your eyes and meditate," she told us, her calm demeanor returning. "I should be able to do this all at once."

We all did what she told us. It was hard to clear my mind of everything, but I managed to after a few minutes. Suddenly, a couple minutes later after I started meditating, I felt a sharp, piercing pain, like the inside of my head was being sliced open by a white hot dagger. I had to bite my tongue to prevent myself from crying out in pain, and the hot, iron taste of blood filled my mouth.

Then the memories just came rushing in at once. I remembered every single thing. The first one I could grasp was when I was three years old.

Like I said, I was three years old. Cerise was barely a year old. Our parents were holding a barbeque for all the Pokedex holders. They were all there, including what kids that had been born so far—Am, Fiori, Goldy, and Cyan. They, along with Cerise and me, were the only ones alive.

I was a very shy and timid child. I avoided Am, who was four, and Fiori, who was the same age as me. Goldy was too young, and I never met him at the party. I was frightened by all the noise and the people.

Finally, I couldn't avoid the older Kimu kids any longer. Mom asked me to go play with them, and I started freaking out and crying. Then I saw that Am had a Pokemon, a Snorunt. I ended up playing with Twitch instead of them.

As the memories become organized inside my head, it became pretty apparent that I was frightened of the outside world. I rarely went outside, and whenever I did, I usually had someone with me. Cerise, on the other hand, was the total opposite. She loved the outdoors, and she loved to play and be around people. Already, she was wild and bold. The contrast between her then and her now was just as startling as the differences between me. I honestly had a hard time believing it.

When I was four, Pika and Chuchu made another egg. My parents decided to give it to me. I treated that egg like it was my own child. I got attached to it, and always had it with me. A month later, it hatched, and a shiny Pichu was the product. I researched some names with my mom until I found one I loved—Raiden. After that, Raiden and I were inseparable. If you wanted me, he had to come along no matter what.

I was so terrified of the outside world that the first day of school was a nightmare for me. I cried the whole day, and refused to eat any food. I cried for my parents and Raiden. They didn't make me go back, and my mom decided to do homeschooling with me.

The months before my kidnapping were like a countdown. Mom was pregnant with Crimson, and neither Cerise nor me had any idea of what was going on. We just thought Mom was getting fat and sick.

One of the clearest memories I had was when I first met Gold Jr. It stood out amongst the other positive memories I had.

_"Hi!_

_I jumped, startled. I was in our fenced backyard, enjoying the sun with Raiden. Mom was making lunch in the kitchen. Cerise had fallen asleep on the hammock, Persia, her Meowth, curled up on her chest._

_I whirled around to face the fence, my heart starting to pound faster. It was white picket, but with gaps between the boards, though not big enough for any Pokemon to escape. A boy around my age was peeking through the gap. He was cute, I thought, with his messy black hair and floppy bangs, and startling gold eyes. A Phanpy was by his side, poking at the gap with its trunk. I just stared at him, unable to speak._

_"I said hi," he said, sounding a little hurt. "Aren't you gonna reply?"_

_"H...H...H-h-hi-i..." I stammered out, clutching my plush Twilight Sparkle from My Little Ponyta: Friendship is Elemental doll to my chest._

_His face brightened up, and he smiled at me. "That's better! I'm Goldy! What's your name?"_

_"T...T...T-T-Topaz..."_

_He cocked his head to the side. "Toopawz?_

_"T-T-Topaz..."_

_"Towpwaz? Oh, screw it, I'm just gonna call you T!"_

_I squeezed my plushie harder. I just wanted this to end so I could escape. I was scared of pretty much everyone. I felt like if I'd try to leave, he'd go after me._

_"Say, T, is that your Pichu?" he asked, pointing to Raiden, who was at my feet. "I never saw one like that before! He's special, isn't he?"_

_The shiny Pichu leaped up onto my head. "Pi pichu!"_ Thanks!

_"He... He says thanks," I managed to get out._

_Goldy's eyes grew wide with shock, and his mouth opened. "You can talk to Pokemon? You're so cool, T! I wish I could talk to Pokemon."_

_My face heated up, and I clutched Twilight Sparkle even tighter._

_"You should come out and play, T," he said, sticking his head closer to the fence. "We can have a Pokemon battle! C'mon, it'll be so fun!"_

_Before I could even respond, a familiar voice yelled, "Goldy, get back over here! Mom wants us to stay near the lab!"_

_Goldy's face fell. "Aw, I have to go... My mommy's no fun sometimes." He sighed, and pushed himself away from the fence. "I gotta go, T. See you later sometime, okay? Bye-bye!"_

_I watched him leave right as Mom called us in for lunch. I stayed there, standing at the fence for a moment. Then I went to wake up Cerise and headed inside to eat._

From that day forward, whenever the Kimus were in Pallet, Gold would visit me through the fence. At first, I was terrified of him, but eventually the fear left me. We found out we were both Pokedex holders' kids when Cerise started hanging out with the Kimus and Cyan.

Goldy was constantly trying to get me to come out of the yard. I was terrified of what was beyond the fence. The memory of when I finally did leave was also very clear.

_"C'mon, T! It'll be so much fun!"_

_I shook my head slowly. "It's too scary..."_

_"No it's not!" he exclaimed adamantly. "Don't worry, T, I'll protect you! Nothing can get past Phano!"_

_I bit my bottom lip and looked up at him through my bangs. "R-Really?"_

_He nodded, smiling at me again. "I promise! I cross my heart, T."_

_I chewed on my lip, and turned to look at the gate. "But it's too high to unlock..."_

_Raiden leaped up, and swatted the lock with his tail. The gate swung open. Goldy laughed, and grinned widely. Raiden returned to me, and leaped up onto my shoulder._

_"Not too high for Raiden! C'mon, T!"_

_I took a deep breath, and forced myself to walk through the gate. Goldy was still beaming, but he sobered up once he saw my fearful expression. He walked up to me, and held out his hand._

_"C'mon, T," he said gently. "It'll be fun, I promise. I'm here to protect you. Just trust me."_

_I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself, before reaching out to take his hand. He smiled at me again, it wonderful as always, and gave my hand a quick squeeze. Then he proceeded to drag me off._

Dear Arceus, this was not good.

I was falling in love with Gold when I was little. And with these memories, the feelings were coming back. Subtly due to my love for someone else, but still. They were there. Crap.

Anyway, this continued on. I only played outside my backyard if Gold was with me. Dad was too busy to take my anywhere, so it was always just him.

He taught me more about battling, though I hated it with every fiber of my being. I hated seeing anything getting hurt. Goldy eventually dropped battling around me, only because I begged him too.

Crimson was born in May, and then I turned five in June. Everything was normal until October twenty-ninth.

Professor Oak called a emergency Pokedex holder meeting, so Dad and Mom had to leave us home alone. They didn't think it would be too bad since the lab was nearby and I knew how to call if we needed anything. But they were so wrong.

_I was sitting on the floor in the living room with Raiden, playing with my My Little Ponyta toys. Cerise was on the couch with Persia, and was watching reruns of My Little Ponyta: Friendship is Elemental. I was vaguely listening; this episode was boring to me._

_Suddenly, there was knocking on the door. I knew it wasn't our parents; they wouldn't knock. I motioned Cerise to turn off the volume, and she fumbled with the remote to push the mute button. Pounding came from the door._

_I pushed myself up. "Cer, come with me."_

_I took my sister's hand once she reached me, and led her up the stairs. Raiden and Persia followed us. I heard the door bust down, and I began to rush up the stairs, dragging Cerise behind me. Panic began to set in. I pushed her and Persia into Crimson's nursery._

_"Lock it!"_

_"B-But what about you, Big Sis? Don't leave me!"_

_"I'll be fine! You're safe in here!"_

_"Topaz, don't go! Please! Please don't go! Please don't leave me!"_

_I opened my mouth to respond, to calm her, but I was interrupted._

_"There's the little girl!"_

_Crimson started to wail, blocking out Cerise's sobs from behind the door. I whirled around, pressing my back up against the door. I saw the woman I now knew as Karen Karin. To my five-year-old self, she was a terrifying giant with a monstrous Umbreon with piercing blood red eyes. I screamed when it snarled at me, and then I bolted for my own bedroom._

_I yanked open the door, and ran towards my bed. I dropped down on my hands and knees, meaning to crawl under the bed. I managed to get halfway underneath it before I was grabbed by the legs and yanked out. I started to scream again, but Karen clamped her hand over my mouth._

_"Now now, little Topaz, there's no need to fight me," she said with a sneer._

_"Pichu pichu pi!"_ Hey! Put her down!

_I tried to call out to Raiden, but it came out muffled. I clawed ay her hand, trying to get free. Karen turned, tightening her grip on me. Raiden stood in the doorway, cheek pouches crackling, looking very angry._

_Karen laughed. "The little Pichu thinks it can defeat you, Umbreon."_

_The Umbreon snickered._

_I bit down on Karen's hand. She cried out, and released her hold on me. I dropped to the floor, and then pushed myself up to make a break for the window. Raiden leaped after me._

_The window exploded, sending razor sharp shards of glass flying everywhere. I screamed, and dropped down, still getting sliced on the face and the palms of my hands. When I looked back up, an Honchkrow was in the room._

_"You little brat!" Karen snarled. "Umbreon, teach that girl a lesson!"_

_The Umbreon leaped towards me, and Raiden jumped in front of me. I gasped as he began to shudder, and then glowed bright. He evolved into a Pikachu right before my very eyes, and then used Thunderbolt._

_I blacked out then._

The next memory I had was when I woke up after being kidnapped. I was in a room made of solid concrete. There were other kids there, all my age—Cerise, Cyan, Jade, Rubin, Sapphira, Esmeralda, Jasper, Plato, and Grey. Then, the man I recognized as Brown from when we were kidnapped for the second time brought in _Flax, Maroon, Navy, Verdant,_ and _Pink_. Some of them were older than us, of course.

_"Jade!" Pink cried, running over to the auburn-haired girl._

_"Pink!" Jade exclaimed, hugging her._

Dear mother of Mew, Jade and Pink were friends.

_"What's going on?" Pink whimpered, gripping Jade's hand as if she were holding onto dear life._

_"I dunno," Jade said, sounding worried._

_I, at the time, was sitting huddled, scared as hell, with Cerise and Cyan because they were the only people I knew. I was trying my best not to cry._

_"I want Mommy!" Sapph whimpered, hugging herself. Her brown hair was pulled back in high pigtails, and she was wearing a dirty, yet frilly, dress._

_"Mommy will f*ck these guys up," Rubin said with a scowl on his cute little face, crossing his arms over his chest._

_We all gasped, shocked at the bad word he used._

_"Rubes, didn't Daddy tell you to stop saying what Mommy says?" Sapph asked, tugging on one of her pigtails._

_"Yeah," he replied evenly, shrugging. "I don't give a d*mn 'bout what Daddy says. He's a pussy."_

_Esmeralda snickered, and Sapph glared at him, and sat down, wrapped her arms around her legs._

We all shared names, and then waited for something else to happen. I had no idea how much time passed; I just knew I was starving. It even got to the point where we had to go to the bathroom in a corner. The stench was putrid.

Then, finally, men dressed all in black came to get us. They called us filthy animals and threatened to poke us with rods. They marched us out of the cell, and had us line up by region and name in a bright, pristine, white room.

_Karen entered and looked at us all with distaste._

_"You are here to work with the Masked Man," she told us firmly. "He is now your master. If you do not obey him, you will be severely punished, if not killed. Understood?"_

_We all nodded, except for Rubin. She narrowed his eyes at him._

_"Understood, Senri Boy?"_

_He said two simple words. "F*ck you."_

_And Karen decided to make an example out of him._

_Her Umbreon appeared in a flash of light, and lunged at him. It leaped on him, pinning him to the ground. We screamed, scattering, But I was frozen on the spot, having fallen to my knees, too terrified to move._

_"What was that, little boy?" she asked him with a sneer._

_"I said f*ck you," Rubin replied defiantly._

_"Umbreon-" Karen began._

_"STOP!" I screamed, clutching the hem of my skirt. "S-STOP! Leave him alone! P-Please... don't hurt him..."_

_Everyone stared at me, shocked by my sudden outburst. The tears started to come at last, streaming down my face. I was trembling, frightened that Karen would sic her Umbreon on me, too. Instead she stared at me for a moment before ordering her Pokemon off of Rubin. Sapph ran over to her brother, and started crying on him._

_Karen left us then._

_Nurses came to clean us up. We were separated, which frightened me even more. I wanted nothing more but to be with my sister and Cyan. The nurse bathed me, ridding my filthy body of all the blood and grime, and put fresh clothing on me, a uniform. She tended to my injuries, which had began to become infected. She brushed out my hair and put it up in a high ponytail for the first time in my life. She gave me food, and then took me to the room I would share with my partner._

_Rubin was there; he was my partner. He had cleaned up nicely, and looked even cuter. He still had that oversize red and white hat on his head. He was sitting on one of the two twin-sized beds, still looking angry. He saw me once I scuffed my shoe on the concrete floor._

_"Ugh, I'm stuck with you? You're a sissy," he said with a scowl._

_I stayed silent, sitting on the other bed. He eyed me for a moment. _

_"You're a good girl, aren't you?"_

_I nodded slowly._

_"...Sissy."_

Rubin's original self was shocking. He was a male version of Sapph, but swore a whole lot more than she did. He was rebellious and hotblooded, and most definitely had a spine. I wondered if this would rub off his current persona.

Rubin and I had to work together. I was so happy when I got Raiden back, and he got Lady, still a Poochyena. They started training us. They made us battle. Rubin eventually gave in and helped me catch up.

This whole entire time, I missed Goldy. He was my best friend, after all. I told Rubin about him, and whenever I talked about him he would get angry and snappy when he was normally very gentle with me. Now I realized this was jealousy. Rubin liked me all the way back then.

We were very aware that I had some sort of control over the mysterious Masked Man whom we never saw. Rubin and I got the best treatment. Karen never punished me, usually making poor Rubin pay instead. I hated it. I cried whenever he was hurt, whether it was because of me or not. He always reassured me that he would be okay.

As time went by, my feelings switched from falling in love with Goldy to falling in love with Rubin, as much as a little kid could. I still had lingering feelings for my best friend, but Rubin was everything to me during our imprisonment. He helped me survive and get through it all. This was a relief to my current state of emotions.

We were under Synis's captivity for a full year. And then Gold came to save us.

_"We have to rebel," Rubin was saying, picking at his food. "It's the only way we can get home."_

_It was lunch break from training, and we were all eating together, as per usual._

_"Karen will kill us if we do that!" Sapph whined._

_"Don't be such a sissy!" Rubin snapped at her, and she flinched. "Grow a f*ckin' spine already, Sapphy!"_

_"Goldy will rescue us!" I piped up after finishing chewing my food._

_Rubin's face darkened, and he scowled. "He hasn't come yet, he ain't never comin'."_

_"Am might come," Cerise added, joining in the conversation. "He'll save us!"_

_"Goldy vanished, though, not Am," Cyan said quietly._

_"Nobody's comin' to get us," Rubin said firmly, adamant on his belief. "We have to save us ourselves. We have to battle the cronies and escape on our own."_

_I bit my bottom lip, and shivered, not liking that idea at all. I much rather be rescued then escaping on my own._

_"I agree with Rubes!" Grey exclaimed, nodding. "We can't just wait around to be rescued! We gotta take charge!"_

_Well, maybe they did have a point..._

_But then all hell broke loose._

_The wall to our right exploded, sending debris and dust flying everywhere. We screamed and scrambled out of the way, trying to get somewhere safe. The guards flipped out, but our Pokemon quickly silenced them._

_"Is everybody okay?" a familiar voice shouted over all the ruckus._

_I gasped, and pushed myself up onto my feet. But we couldn't see through all the dust so Sapph had Skari use Defog to clear the air. It was exactly who I thought it would be, and I was thrilled._

_"Goldy!" I cried before running up to him and glomping him in a hug, knocking him down on his back._

_"Aaaah, T!" he exclaimed, hugging me back. "I knew I'd find you!"_

_"You came," I choked out, tears filling my eyes._

_"Course I did!" he said, sitting up, and then standing, pulling me to my feet. "I promised I'd protect you, didn't I?"_

_I nodded, and then saw Phano come up from behind his trainer. I gasped in awe, seeing he had evolved into a Donphan. And a strange green fairy Pokemon was with them, one I had only seen in picture books._

_"Biii!" Celebi cried, waving at me._ Hiii!

_"What's... what's that?" I gasped, my eyes wide with amazement._

_"This is Celebi! She helped me find you and everyone else," Goldy said, turning to gesture to the Pokemon. "I wouldn't have found you if it wasn't for her!"_

_"Bi celebi!"_ Yep, that's right!

_"Who the hell are you?"_

_The rest of the kids finally reached us. They looked confused, though some of them—as in Cerise, Cyan, and Jade—knew Goldy. The others didn't. Rubin had made the demand, looking angry and irritated._

_"The name's Goldy! Gold Kimu Junior! But just call me Goldy, okay?" he said, friendly as ever, ignoring my other friend's cold demeanor._

_I pulled away from Goldy, walking a few steps up to Rubin. "See, Rubes, I told you he'd come! We're all gonna be fine now and we can go home!"_

_Rubin scowled, and crossed his arms over his chest, looking away. "Whatever."_

_I stared at him, taken aback by his strange reaction. I couldn't grasp why he wasn't acting happy. Didn't he want to go home and see his parents? Didn't he want to be safe again?_

_"How are we getting out?" asked Plato, catching everyone's attention._

_Goldy didn't respond right away, too shocked by Rubin's behavior. But then he pushed it all aside, and turned to face the boy who asked the question._

_"Celebi's gonna work her magic!" he exclaimed._

_"Wait, before we go, I have to get Pink!" Jade said, turning around to head for the door; they kept the others separated from us._

_But she gasped, and stopped herself, stumbling back a little bit. There stood Karen and her awful Umbreon, but she was not alone. For the first time ever, we saw the Masked Man. He didn't look like the original one at all; I would have found that even more terrifying. He had a black cloak, yes, but there was no long white hair, and his mask was different. Synis was here to stop our escape._

_"Where do you think you're going, children?" the Masked Man asked, his voice sending chills down my spine. I was about to freeze up with fear._

_"I don't think nothin'! I know!" Rubin exclaimed defiantly, a fierce look on his face. "We're f*ckin' blowin' this joint, you bastard!"_

_Everything happened so fast. Raiden blinded everyone with a Thunderbolt, making me scream with fear. Someone grabbed me by the hand and proceeded to pull me back away from our captors. In the chaos, all I heard was shouting and Pokemon attacking. I only could really make out Jade screaming about having to get Pink. It was so loud and confusing._

_The next thing I knew, Goldy had pulled me through the jagged hole in the wall, and we were outside in the clean, fresh air. For the first time in a year, I saw the clear blue sky and green grass. I was dazed. Celebi was waiting for us, with a pulsing green and pink portal. I saw my other friends going through the portal to whatever was beyond it._

_It terrified me._

_"This our way home, T!" he told me, tugging me along. "We just have to go through that!"_

_I wasn't about to move easily._

_Raiden suddenly returned, leaping up onto my shoulder, burn marks on his striped back. Goldy pushed me up onto Phano's back, and he squeezed my hand hard before releasing me._

_I snapped out of my daze._

_"Wait!" I cried, turning on Phano's back, frantic. "Rubin's still-"_

_The boy and his Poochyena leaped through the jagged hole in the concrete wall, and started running towards us. Suddenly, Celebi cried out in pain, and the portal began to pulse violently, flashing bright shades of green and pink._

_"Go!" Goldy yelled, knowing something was most definitely wrong._

_Phano leaped into the portal, and they were right behind us. The last thing I heard before I blacked out and lost all my memories was Celebi's cry of pain._

...

_(Goldy's POV)_

Mom had to visit Professor Oak for some reason, and Dad was busy helping Silver with something, so Am, Fiori, and I had to go along with our mother. My older siblings played outside with their Pokemon, while I decided to wander off and do some exploring with Phano.

I remembered very clearly when I first saw her through that fence. I had never seen anyone like her, so I thought she was perfect, so beautiful. I had never seen anyone with gold hair before, and that caught my eye, so I decided to go talk to her. And eventually our friendship began.

I couldn't believe I had a crush on Topaz when we were little. But now these memories were starting to bring the feelings back, which was a major problem since I was with Sapph and I loved her. Dear Arceus, when could things _not_ be complicated?

Anyways, when Topaz was kidnapped, I was devastated. I vowed I would save her. I begged Fiori to help Phano and me to train to become stronger.

_"Why?" she asked me, curious._

_"'Cause I have to save Topaz!" I told her adamantly._

And then she agreed.

I trained for two years. Cerise and Cyan were kidnapped the year I decided to leave. I had heard stories about the legendary Pokemon called Celebi from my parents, but mainly Ruby, who had caught one once. I went to the shrine, and was surprised that she came to see me almost right away. I begged for her help, and she agreed.

Celebi opened a portal, and Phano and I went through with her. We found ourselves outside of a concrete building in a vacant valley somewhere I could not recognize. I had Phano bust through the wall, and was surprised to find more kids there besides Topaz, Cerise, and Cyan.

You knew the rest of the story.

...

_(Rubin's POV)_

These memories were insane.

The first one I had was when Sapph and I met Esmeralda. We were the total opposite of what we were today. Sapph was extremely girly and feminine. She wore nothing but frilly dresses, and her favorite color was pink. She hated getting dirty, and loved prettying up Skari. She absolutely despised battling. She was Dad's prodigy.

I was, on the other hand, absolutely horrid. I was loud, bold, and had picked up on Mom's swearing habits. I loved battling with a passion, and would come home from playing a mess. I already got angry easily, which was something, sadly, that I had retained.

In other words, I was like Sapph.

We were three when we met Em. Her parents, Emerald and Soul, came over to our house. They introduced us to Esmeralda, whom we called Em since we couldn't say her name.

Esmeralda was a lot like she was today, but less calm and more hyper. she got it from her mom, I figured. We got along pretty well, and formed a trio of sorts. Em and I got into all sorts of trouble, while Sapph got dragged along with us since she had no spine to say no.

Our kidnapping was seared into my mind.

_Sapph, Em, and I met up at our usual safe play spot in Littleroot. My sister brought Skari, and I had Lady, of course. Esmeralda had no Pokemon at the moment. We sat down in a circle. Lady lounged on my lap, while Skari sat off to the side behind Sapph._

_"Sapphy, I heard some girl gave you a hard time on Friday," Em said, tugging on one of her pigtails. "She tried to fight you, didn't she?"_

_Sapph shivered, and nodded. "Yeah..."_

_My hands clenched into fists. "I taught that b*tch a lesson. Nobody messes with my sis._ Nobody_."_

_Em gasped, leaning forward on her knees. "Did you get in trouble?"_

_"Yeah," I said with a shrug. "I had to go see the principal. But it was worth it."_

_Em grinned and gave me a high-five. But then all hell broke loose._

_Three Houndoom leaped out of some bushes, surrounding us. Sapph screamed, and we all leaped onto our feet. Lady growled at the Houndoom, and they snarled back, baring their fangs. Sapph latched onto my arm as if she was hanging on for dear life._

_"Very good, Houndoom. Very good."_

_A woman who I know could recognize as Karen appeared with her Umbreon. I instinctively pushed the girls behind me._

_"Who the hell are you?" I demanded._

_Karen laughed, amused. "You don't need to know, little boy. You just need to know you're coming with me."_

That woman really was terrible.

The only thing I seemed to properly remember was that I was partnered with Topaz during our captivity. And she was nothing like the girl I knew and loved today. Nothing.

At first, I thought she was a pathetic, whiny sissy. I saw her as a burden to my way of survival. But I could never hate her. She was far too kind, too sweet, and too innocent to hate. From the moment I first saw her, I thought she was the most beautiful girl in the world. But back then, I viewed beauty as a weakness.

She grew on me rather fast. I helped her train Raiden to get stronger. I did my best to toughen her up. But she was so timid, I got frustrated so easily. But Karen and Brown never hurt her. Just me.

One day, I mouthed off to Karen, as per usual, and she had had enough. She sicked her Umbreon on me, and it bit the living crap out of me. This memory was fuzzy. All I could remember of the attack was screaming, pain, and redness from all the blood shed.

_"Rubin! Rubin! Wake up... Please, wake up! Please..."_

_I was slipping back into consciousness when I heard her frantic crying. Then I was overwhelmed with pain. My eyes shot open, and I saw that she was clinging to me, crying into my chest, ignoring the blood. And that hurt. I gasped in pain, squeezing my eyes back shut and I felt her get off of me._

_"R-Rubin," she stammered out, choking on sobs, her voice shaking. "You... so much... red..."_

_I reopened my eyes, and saw that my blood was smeared all over her uniform, and a little was even on her face. I tried to sit up, but it was too painful. I gasped again, falling back down. She grabbed me by my arms and pulled me back up. I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to steady myself. It hurt even to breathe. My ribs had to be badly bruised._

_She said my name again, and I forced my eyes open to look at her. She looked nervous, playing with her high ponytail. She bit her bottom lip and chewed it for a moment, and then looked back up at me, her cheeks tinting pink._

_"Do you... do you like me, Rubin?" she asked me, looking up at me through her bangs._

_I stared at her, caught by surprise. But I sat there and thought about it. Did I really like her?_

_"Yeah," I said finally, and it was true; I liked her as much as my five-year-old self could. "I do."_

_She blushed deeper, and tugged on her ponytail even more. "I... I like you, too..." She paused for a moment, trying to think of something. "What's... what's it called... what mommies and daddies... do to show they love each other?"_

_"Um..." I wracked my brain; I knew exactly what she was talking about. "You mean kissin'?"_

_Her eyes brightened up, and she dropped her ponytail, and nodded. "Yeah, that! Um... Shouldn't... you, um... kiss me, then?"_

_Oh._

_Well, I leaned forward and pressed my lips lightly to hers. It was barely a kiss, but back then, it meant everything._

Dear Arceus, I was one little bold bastard.

...

_(Plato's POV)_

From the very beginning, I could remember Jasper as my best friend. We were nothing alike, but we still got along, like our fathers before us. We were practically inseparable.

So of course we were kidnapped together.

That memory was vague; I wasn't exactly sure what quite happened. But I remembered meeting everyone and the hell that followed. I was partnered up with Jade; that old memory was correct. We were a great team, just like we were now.

And Jade was best friends with Pink.

Now that screwed with my mind.

They were like Jasper and me—total opposites but inseparable. Jade was more like her father—quiet and serious, a stoic. Though she had her moments of loud outbursts and excitement, which was the girl I loved today. I still found stoic Jade hard to believe.

Pink was happy, hyper, and silly. She was easily excited, and nice to everyone. Though she started to get down as the days progressed, she was still pretty upbeat. I also found that difficult to grasp.

And Pink developed a very obvious crush on the very oblivious and also hyper Grey. It was easier to see Grey the way he originally was, considering how his father was.

Speaking of the admins... Flax was one of the nicest guys there. He was very supportive to all of us. Maroon was hotblooded and a daredevil, getting along perfectly with Rubin and Esmeralda. Navy was... exactly how he was today. Verdant was shy at first, but he eventually opened up and became very friendly. I already mentioned Pink.

What in the name of Arceus happened to them?

...

_(Jade's POV)_

I grew up in Goldenrod City in Johto. It was odd because my family was so far away from the rest of the Pokedex holders, but I guess they were happy that way. One day, I went to the National Park with my mom and met... _Pink_.

We quickly became best friends. We were inseparable, and did everything together. My parents were thrilled that I had a friend because I was so introverted.

All of this came as a shock to me. As a child, I was nothing like I was today. And I couldn't believe how Pink was in my memories. How could this be the same girl that hated us all so much? The same girl that apparently had a baby out of wedlock? She showed no signs of her awful persona now.

Nothing else really came as so shocking to me in my memories. I got partnered up with Plato, and I enjoyed my time with him, which probably led to why our relationship worked out so well now, even if we couldn't remember a thing.

Of course, there was how everyone else was... The only people who didn't seem to change were Plato, Cyan, Esmeralda, Jasper, and Navy. Everyone else was so different. It made me really wonder how things would be if we were never kidnapped.

The thing that really troubled me was how I reacted when Goldy came to rescue us. I wanted to save Pink, too, but there was no time for that. I freaked out, and Plato literally had to drag me to Celebi's portal. It made me wonder if me leaving Pink behind made her the way she was today.

I sure hoped not.

Because even though she was an awful person, my feelings of friendship had returned.

Maybe... Maybe I could help her.

...

_(Grey's POV)_

I spent my childhood in Nuvema Town. My family lived next door to the Delaneys—Cheren and Bianca, who were my father's childhood friends. I grew up with Finley and Melanie, their twin children. I was surprised by this; you'd think since Cheren and Bianca were Pokedex holders, too, their kids would have been kidnapped. But they weren't.

Finley, in a way, reminded me a lot of Shirou, though they looked nothing alike. He had blonde hair and blue eyes, and was really fun. He was more relaxed than I was, though he could get pretty hyper at times. Melanie, on the other hand, was serious and quiet, easily annoyed by our antics. Already, she was pretty smart. She had black hair and green eyes.

I was a lot like I was when I was younger. I was hyper and loud and always excited. I often got ahead of myself, and was always go-go-go. I loved Pokemon, though I wasn't allowed to have one of my own yet. I really looked up to my parents, especially my father. I wanted to be just like him.

You know... I kinda wished I could go back to being like that. But I had changed far too much by now.

Finley and Melanie were there when I was kidnapped. They could have been taken, too, but they weren't. They had to be traumatized from that incident. I couldn't help but wonder how they were after that.

Nothing really stood out to me during my captivity. I was partnered with Sapph, who was the total opposite of who she was today. I didn't develop any feelings for anyone or anything like that.

Though what really bothered me was how different the admins were.

...

_(Topaz's POV)_

We all snapped out of our trances at the same time. We all were frozen for a second, processing what we had just learned about ourselves. Then we just stared at each other with wide, shocked eyes. Kate blinked at us, and Shirou gave Cerise a concerned look. Alan watched us all suspiciously. Navy rubbed the back of his head. The silence was permeating.

"I was such a sissy!" Sapph shrieked, finally breaking the silence. "Agh!"

"Yep," Navy agreed with a nod, and she glared at him.

"I... I was best friends with Pink?" Jade asked slowly, her green eyes wide with horror.

"Yeah," Navy said with another nod. "Back when Pink was _sane_."

Rubin, who had been rigid beside me, slumped back on the couch and groaned. "Ugh... I was _awful_. Just _terrible_. How did I even _get_ like that? Arceus."

"Ugh, don't complain!" snapped Sapph, crossing her arms over her chest. "Too bad you didn't keep that spine."

"Oh, for the love of Arceus. I'm not spineless anymore and you know it," Rubin snapped, glaring at his sister. "I'm talking about the language and temper."

Well, he still had the temper.

"Holy shitaki mushrooms," Gold said, finally speaking up. "The only reason I ever came to rescue you guys..."

"Yep," Fiori said with a wince.

Jade looked from Fiori to her brother, and then over at me, silently questioning me. I pressed my hand against my forehead, leaning forward in my seat. Oh Arceus.

"No no no!" she exclaimed, shaking her head, finally getting it. "No GoldenSoul! Kümmern and AmazonMoon! You have to have six kids! All of my plans!"

Huh?

"_What_?" demanded Rubin, his eyes wide with horror.

This time I buried my face in my hands.

"Well, six kids for Kümmern and five for AmazonMoon," she clarified.

"_WHAT_?" both Senri twins shrieked.

"Are you crazy? I'm not having any kids! I don't want any!" yelled Sapph, furious.

"Six is _way_ too many!" Rubin exclaimed. "Arceus, what is wrong—wait, what's 'GoldenSoul'?"

"Me and Topaz," Gold deadpanned, leaning forward, resting his arms on his legs.

Cue awkward silence. I slowly looked up at everyone.

"Oh," Rubin finally said, his voice quiet. "Oh..."

I hated everything right now.

Like I said, the memories brought back old feelings. Yeah, I started liking Rubin in captivity, but I still had lingering feelings for Gold. It was _almost_ like now. I loved Rubin, and now the memories brought back the lingering emotions.

I couldn't find my voice.

"This... This is all my fault," Kate said softly, clutching her hands together on her lap.

"No... It's not," I finally said, speaking up. Everyone looked at me. "We needed our memories back. Don't blame yourself for anything. We'll deal with everything on our own. Don't worry about it, okay?"

She looked up at me, and then nodded.

If Gold's feelings were anything like mine, that meant he must love Sapph, and now have lingering feelings for me. Like I said, they were _lingering_. My love for Rubin was stronger, so his love for Sapph should be the same. Everything would be okay.

But I still wanted to talk to Rubin about it.

I stood up, and looked down at him. "Rubin, walk with me."

He looked up at me, confused. He stood up after a moment, and I took his hand. I pulled him out of the lounge, and towards the stairs.

"Where are we going?" he asked me.

"My room."

"...Why?"

"To talk privately where no one can hear us. The bedrooms are soundproof, remember?"

"Oh, yeah, that's right."

Trust me, we would know if the rooms weren't soundproof. We were on the same floor as all of the Kimus—mainly Am and Gold were my concern.

When we got there, I pushed open the door, and we walked inside. Rubin shut the door behind him, and sat down on the bed next to me. We sat in silence while I tried to figure out what to say.

"Topaz," he said, breaking the silence. "I just want you to be happy. Just keep that in mind."

I stared at him. "Shut up. _Stop it_."

"What?"

"Stop being so nice!" I exclaimed with frustration. "Arceus, you drive me crazy!"

"I... I just don't want to lose you again," he admitted with a sigh.

I reached out and put my hand on his shoulder. "You're not going to lose me. I'm not going anywhere. I love _you_. No one else. Okay?"

He looked down at me, and a smile slowly formed on his lips. "I love you, too."

I smiled up at him, loving hearing him say that, even though he had told me many times before. I reached out to hug him, and he wrapped his arms around me, pulling me in close, setting me down on his lap. I rested my head my head on his shoulder, and looked up at him.

"So, the memories," I said, putting my free hand on his shoulder.

"I was terrible," Rubin said, wrinkling his nose.

"You were not," I said, poking him on the chest before putting my hand back on his shoulder. "You were adorable."

"An adorable monster," he snorted.

"You were spunky."

"Rebellious."

"Hotblooded."

"Irritable."

"Expressive."

"Annoying."

"Stop it!" I laughed, pushing him slightly. "You're getting some of it back."

"Wonderful," he snorted.

"You can't live through the war without guts, Rubin," I said gently.

"Yes, but I would like to keep my dignity," he said dryly. "And manners. I have my honor, remember?"

"You are," I reassured him, giving him a smile. "You've changed a lot this past year. You'll be fine, Rubin!"

And he had. The prissy boy that got sick at the sight of blood and fainted from time to time was long gone. He had been replaced by a reliable, much more assertive, kind, caring young man. He seemed to be less feminine each day, though that could just be me. I was so proud of him.

Now, sitting here, I could actually think of our future together, after the war. We were already engaged, technically. I could see us as husband and wife now. I... I could see him as the father of my children. Right now, the future looked perfect to me, if we survived the war. Except... our parents would never get to meet their grandchildren.

"I should probably start looking for a ring," he said, breaking the silence, as if reading my mind.

"Yeah," I agreed with another smile. "I don't care what it looks like. A simple one will do."

He nodded, and brushed my hand behind my ear. "When should we tell everyone?"

I bit my bottom lip. "Let's... keep it a secret."

"What?" he asked, surprised. "Why?"

"Crim will most likely flip out," I said calmly. "And, well, people are bound to jump to conclusions. We're teenagers, and teenagers usually only get married if they have to. You don't want the whole world to think I'm knocked up, do you?"

"Ah, crap, you're right," he said with a nod. "Good point. Secret it is, then."

I bit my bottom lip again, and looked up at him through my bangs. There was something I wanted to ask... Something I had been thinking about...

"And... I was thinking... maybe... after the war is over... we could... you know... have a baby."

Like I said, it had been on my mind, especially after helping Diamonda with Aqua and Hyacinth before we headed off to take Twinleaf. I honestly was tired of waiting. I wanted to get on with my life. I didn't care if I was still a teenager or not. After being through so much hell, and helping lead an army and surviving an war, I had the right to live however the hell I wanted. This, however, surprised Rubin.

His blue eyes grew wide with shock when he realized what I was saying. "But... But Am says this will probably be over by the end of the year! That's not long, love... We'll still be... kids."

"I know," I said firmly. "I don't care. I'm ready to start our life together, and I'm not about to wait any longer than after the war. We're more mature than most kids our age, Rubin. I believe we can do this. Besides, we'll have help! Please... I want us to be a family."

He was quiet, looking down at me, thinking. I looked up at him hopefully. He had every right to refuse, but I had a feeling he wouldn't. He had to understand how I felt, right?

"All right," he sighed at last. "We'll... have a baby."

"Yes!" I exclaimed, hugging him tight, pressing my cheek against his chest. "Thank you! We're going to have a great family, Rubin."

* * *

><p><strong>*sniffs*<strong>

**SO BEAUTIFUL  
><strong>

**Asdfghjkl  
><strong>

**Does Copal make more sense now? There's more to her conception than that, though. It's a long story, as Amethyst Kimu would say.  
><strong>

**ANYWAY SO HERE ARE THE MEMORIES  
><strong>

**You'll get some more later, but right now here's the gist of the kidnappings and imprisonment. And time before all that shiz.  
><strong>

**THIS WAS REALLY LONG WOW  
><strong>

**Anyways, I won't bore you with a long author's note so you can gush to me about the memories.  
><strong>

**SO GO AND REVIEW AND MAKE THEM LONG  
><strong>


	45. Ch 43: Return of the Trainers

**FOREVERMORE**

**~Part Three Of The Forever Trilogy~**

**Chapter 43  
><strong>

**Return of the Trainers  
><strong>

_June 1, 5001._

_(Grey's POV)  
><em>

We were taking Goldenrod today.

Sinnoh had actually surrendered to us. Synis just gave it up. That made no sense to me. They fought so hard to keep Twinleaf, but then when we beat them, they just gave it to us. I was very confused about the Government's motives now.

We still had to start conquering Hoenn, but we needed another front. So Am decided we would fly to Johto to take the city smack dab in the middle of the region. It seemed pretty insane, but we had to take risks.

Crimson and Cyan were leading in with the air force. Once the airspace was clear, the army would be brought in via hovercrafts. The commanders were to secure the radio tower so we could control the air waves. But that wasn't what I was worried about.

My parents—adoptive or not—were Goldenrod City. They would be in danger. Besides, I hadn't seen them for eight years. I had been gone ever since I had become a trainer. They only knew what the media told them about me. They probably thought I was dead. And, well, I doubted they would be proud of all my actions if they had known all that I had done.

Currently, I was riding in the hovercraft specifically designed for the High Commander and generals, along with the coordinators that kept us in contact with the commanders and lower ranking officers.

Am was standing in front of the map of the combined regions, examining it. He was quiet, as usual, deep in thought. Topaz was busy clarifying orders with Rubin, who was the most senior commander in the army, and was therefore the leader of all the commanders. I had just finished doing the same thing, but with Cyan, who was the senior commander in the air force.

We were pretty much set. We were trying to take Goldenrod without actually making Am, Topaz, and me step into the city to join the battle. That was pretty much how the Government did it, and we needed to be on par with them. But it was still risky.

"General Kuro," Am called to me.

I stood up, and walked over to where he stood by the map. "Yes, High Commander?"

Am was only being this formal because we were in front of other people, and we had to be strict and show our authority, being proper and respectful to each other. Otherwise, the adults wouldn't be able to take teenagers seriously, especially if we were in charge.

"Everything is set?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said with a nod. "Just need the okay to go in, sir."

He was silent for a moment, still not turning to look at me. "Good."

I narrowed my eyes. Something was bothering him. I knew him well enough to tell. Anyone else would just think this was his normal behavior, but it wasn't. He couldn't be tense about his family—Diamonda and Aqua were back at the base in Unova, unless he was thinking about Fiori and Gold. But we both knew those two were set—Fiori was already one of the strongest trainers in the Resistance, as was Gold, and Navy had her back, and Rubin would be keeping his eye on Gold, too, because Topaz asked him too.

The dynamic those three had ever since the memories had returned was odd. Even Fiori couldn't grasp it.

Fiori. I hoped she would be okay. Navy better take care of her.

"What's wrong?" I asked him quietly.

"Can't stand not being in the fray," he said, still looking at the map, his voice low.

"Don't blame you," I said, still quiet. "I don't like it either. But they'll be fine. They know what they're doing."

He was silent for another moment, still looking at the map. Then he finally turned to look at me, his expression serious. "Give the signal, General. It's time."

...

_(Crimson's POV)_

We were circling Goldenrod City high in the air, waiting for the signal to go in. It was nerve wracking waiting. I wished I could be on the ground with the others. But the air force was badly needed. Without planes in the air, we'd never make it. Goldenrod was much more heavily guarded.

My fighter jet was specifically designed for me, as was Cyan's for him. It was painted bright red to stand out amongst the soldiers' jets. Cyan's was blue. I thought it made us easier targets, but whatever.

_"Begin the attack,"_ Grey's voice suddenly said from my headset.

"Roger," I said, switching out of stealth mode, which was essentially an invisibility cloak. As leaders, Cyan and I had to stay visible unless we were in extreme danger.

Plato was brilliant to invent and design all this tech. Sometimes we would give him ideas and he would use them. But really, it was all him. It was awesome.

I broke through the clouds, descending on Goldenrod City. Cyan and the rest of the crew followed.

We were met by the Empire's own fighter jets—what, Unova's name for the Government kinda grew on me—who must have been waiting for us. Crap, somehow they knew about the attack!

_"New orders,"_ Grey's voice sounded once again. _"Go invisible and stay that way."_

"Roger that, General," I said, pushing the button to return to stealth mode.

I looked over; Cyan was invisible as well. I swerved to the left, away from him. I checked the sonar to see where everyone was. Cyan was where I figured he'd be. I looked back where Fulmine was stationed to feed the jet more electricity for extra power.

"Power up," I said.

"Rai rai," she said with a nod before her cheeks sparked and she began to fulfill the order.

We had this in the bag.

...

_(Sapph's POV)_

How much longer would we be stuck on this freaking hovercraft? If I had to sit still for much longer, I'd go crazy. We needed some action already, for Arceus's sake! Agh! And I was in here with Rubin, Gold, Fiori, Indi, and Navy.

"Sapph, chill," my brother told me from his spot next to me. He saw that I was antsy. "I doubt it'll be much longer."

I scowled, and crossed my arms over my chest. "I want it to be _now_."

He sighed heavily. "So impatient."

I glared at him. "Shut up."

"No," he said flatly, giving me a dry look. "You're being ridiculous."

"I am not-"

"Both of you, shut up," Fiori said, looking annoyed. "You're giving me a headache. Besides, Rubin has a point. We'll get to the tower when we get there. There's no need to complain about it."

I scowled, and crossed my arms over my chest. "Whatever."

"We'll be there, soon, anyway," Gold told to me, and I almost ignored him.

Ever since we got our memories back, Gold had been acting really chummy towards Topaz. Yeah, I knew she was with my brother and all, and he was still with me, but I couldn't help but feel worried. I mean, the memories had been pretty clear that they liked each other back then... What if he still liked her? More than he liked me? So, yeah, I had been acting a little snappy to him lately... To everyone, really.

I didn't want to lose Gold, especially after everything I gave to him.

"See, we're here," Gold said, flashing me a grin.

We sat in silence, waiting for the order to proceed. I was starting to get excited, eager to finally get into action. I loved battling, and getting to defeat the Government's lousy soldiers made it even more better.

_"It's clear to proceed,"_ Topaz's voice said over the intercom.

Finally! Yes, we could get to action!

We checked our gear one last time, and then prepared for landing. We sat down, ready to leap up as soon as we landed. I was tensed, eager for the battle that awaited us. We all would be working together, so there was no need to split up into groups. But if we did have to, I would work with Gold, Rubin with Indigo, and Fiori with Navy.

The hovercraft lowered itself in front of the radio tower. A hovercraft could only land on the ground when it was off, so we had to jump off. Rubin had released Joy moments before, and she took out the guards with ease. And then we were inside.

"Split up into the pairs," Rubin said, catching me by surprise. "Don't separate. You know the orders. Move."

Well, we could still do this with ease.

...

_(Cerise's POV)_

We were already getting in injured, and the siege was only an hour in. Diamonda and I were overwhelmed, even with all the volunteers from Sinnoh. My scrubs were already stained with blood, gore, and who knows what else. I wanted to use my powers to badly, to ease these people's pain, but it would make me tired, and I needed my energy.

Seeing all these people—mainly teenagers like me—made me feel terrible. Some of them had fatal wounds, and could not be saved. We had to watch them suffer until they finally died. And the injured just kept on coming.

I wished Shirou was here. He would know what to say to make these people feel better. And he would be here to comfort me... Maybe I wasn't so cut out for medical work like I thought I was...

"Cerise, we have more volunteers from a hospital," Diamonda informed me as I covered up a dead body with a sheet. "But we're getting low on supplies."

"Already?" I gasped, turning to face her.

She nodded, her expression grim. "And the airspace is under attack again, so they can't send any more supplies until it's taken back."

I pursed my lips. I hoped Crim was okay. Cyan, too. They were both up there. They would be good as dead if they crashed. If anything happened to Cyan, poor Jewel would be devastated. And, well, Crim was my brother, and he was needed back in the past. I didn't know what I'd do if any of my siblings died or got hurt.

"We're losing, aren't we?" I asked quietly, looking down at the sheet-covered body.

She was quiet for a moment, and I looked back up at her. She nodded. "It appears that way."

I stood still for a moment, thinking. "I'm going in," I said at last. "I have to help!"

Her eyes grew wide. "But you have no-"

"I can do this myself!" I exclaimed, clenching my hands into fists, looking up up at the older woman. "I don't need any help!"

I turned around, and ran out of the tent, heading for the tent where Diamonda and I had put our things. I had my regular clothes on beneath my scrubs—a red tank top and white short shorts. I pulled off my bloody scrub top, and kicked off the pants. I pulled my hair out of its ponytail, and put on my belt that held my Poke Balls and empty gun holsters. Then I was set.

I could do this. I could prove myself now.

As long as the admins stayed away... I would be fine.

"Cerise, wait!"

I stopped, right before I left the tent. Diamonda had caught up to me, entering through the other entrance. She walked up to me, and held out a gun. My eyes widened with surprise at the sight of the weapon. What-

"Take this with you," she said. "Just in case."

I gulped, and nodded, taking it from her, and I put it in the right gun holster on my belt.

"Thanks," I said, giving her an appreciating smile.

"Just be careful," she told me, and I nodded, and then finally left the tent, heading out.

I had no real destination in mind. I just wanted to find somewhere or someone I could help. I released Persia to have my back. The city was so huge, and I had never been in it before. I couldn't believe Topaz and Grey grew up here. Jade was from here, too, in the past. And soon I found myself terribly lost.

"Crap, Persia," I said, looking around as we walked. "I have no idea where we are."

We rounded a corner, and bumped into the last person I wanted to find alone anywhere. It would have been better if someone was with him, but he was alone. So very alone.

"Oh, look what we have here, Bolt," Flax said with his trademark smirk, looking down briefly at his shiny Raichu. "Cerise Rosso, what a pleasant surprise. What brings you here... so very, very alone?"

With each word, he took a step closer to me, and I took a step back away from him. He was going to try something; I could feel it. But I had no idea what. I just knew I was scared and wanted to get as far away from him as possible.

"G-Get away from me," I stammered, trying to sound threatening. "Or I'll... I'll-!"

"You'll what?" he asked calmly, cocking his head to the side, looking amused.

"-I'll kill you!" I managed to get out shakily.

He jerked back his head and laughed. He laughed at me. He thought I was so funny. Would anyone ever take me seriously?

"_You'll_ kill me?" he taunted, letting out another chuckle. "Ha! Good one, Cerise. You're so weak you couldn't even hurt a fly. And you think you can kill me? Ha!"

I realized he had backed me up against a building wall. Persia hissed, and lunged to attack, but his shiny Raichu zapped her with Thunderbolt, knocking her out in one hit.

"Persia!" I cried out.

I stepped forward, wanting to help her, but Flax reached me, and slammed me up against the wall roughly. I cried out as pain shot through my back.

"Where do you think you're going, sweetheart?" he drawled, looking down at me, his lips curved up in a smirk.

Being this close to him reminded me... of course time together. Thanks to Kate returning our memories, I now remembered what happened. And I wished I could have had hit my head again and got another concussion just so I could forget about it.

I met him while I was on my way to Mount Silver. I hadn't gotten far through Hoenn because I was easily distracted by things. And he was just another distraction. Now I knew that Synis had sent him to find me, but I doubted Synis had in mind what we did.

I was immediately infatuated with him, finding him very attractive. It didn't help that he was so nice to me, almost as nice as Shiu. He made me believe he was traveling to Mount Silver too, to join the Resistance. He was such a good liar.

He had me wrapped around his finger, and the next thing I knew he kissed me and I kissed him back, and then we were making out, and then we were... making love. If you could even call it that.

And the sad part was, I liked it a lot. He made me feel loved and alive.

This went on for a full month, and then I got in a accident. I got a concussion and lost all my memories of my time with him. I don't know why, but I felt that was more than just a coincidence.

I reached for the gun that Diamonda had given me, but Flax was fast, and twisted it out of my hand. I gasped in pain as he tossed it aside. I was really in trouble now.

"Nice try, sweetheart," he drawled, still smirking.

"Please let me go," I whimpered, pressing myself up against the brick wall, trying to get as far away from him as I could.

"Now why would I want to do that?" he sneered. "Pink's too dirty to be of any use, and you... entertained me well back then."

I froze. No no no no, dear Arceus, no.

"This can be easy or hard," he told me. "Up to you, sweetheart."

I tried to push him away from me, but he shoved me right against the wall. I tried to knee him in the crotch, but he grabbed my knee first. I tried everything I could think of to get him away so I could escape. But he was too strong, to fast. I was beginning to panic.

He pulled me away from the wall, and shoved me down onto the asphalt, scraping my hands and knees. I tried to scramble onto my feet, but he kicked me in the ribs, knocking me right back down, flat on my stomach. The air rushed out of my lungs, and I started to cry as I gasped for oxygen.

The next thing I knew, he was on me. He pushed me onto my back, and I tried to scream, but he clamped his hand down over my mouth. He was going for full humiliation, so after stripping me off my shorts, he tore off my shirt, leaving me in nothing but my underwear. I tried to get him off of me, though I was getting scraped up on the hard, rough asphalt, and he wasn't exactly being gentle either.

Oh my Arceus, I couldn't believe I was going to be-

"What the _hell_ are you doing?"

I bit down on Flax's hand as he paused, caught by surprise. He swore loudly, and let go of me.

"Shiu!" I cried out, scrambling onto my feet. "Shiu-"

But before either of us could take any steps toward each other, Flax grabbed me again, putting his arm around my neck, pinning me up against his body. I felt cold metal press against my temple.

"Anybody moves, she dies," Flax said icily.

Shirou and Alan had found us. I had never seen my boyfriend angry before, but the look on his face was of terrifying fury. Alan was frozen, his eyes wide with horror, locked on the man that had me.

"You," Shirou growled, his hands clenching into fists. "You bastard! So you're the Flax guy I've heard so much about."

"Oh? They've told you about me? I'm flattered." I could hear the sneer in his voice. "I hope it was all good. I wouldn't want to make a bad impression on you."

Shirou scowled. "I should have known you were one of the admins..."

I was so confused. Shiu had met Flax before? And Alan looked really freaked out, and for some reason I had a feeling he wasn't freaked out about me.

"Let her go," Shirou said, his voice like ice, sending chills down my spine. "_Now_."

Flax laughed. "Or what, little Champion? Oh wait, I'm sorry, isn't that your friend over there?"

What? What was he talking about?

Alan stiffened, his eyes still wide, now filled with an emotion I recognized as fear. I was so confused. I had no idea what was going on.

"_I'm_ the Champion now," Shirou said darkly, his patience waning. "Now let her go."

"So I can blow your little whore's brains to bits, then?" Flax taunted.

"Don't call her that," Shirou growled, his eyes narrowing. "I will kill you."

Flax tightened his grip on me. I gasped, clutching at his arm, trying to get him to loosen his hold. He was limiting my air supply. I gasped for air, but it was pointless. I could barely get in any oxygen. Tears were streaming down my face as I hopelessly fought against him. I squeezed my eyes shut.

I heard a squawk, and the suddenly he let me go, pushing me forward. I fell down on my knees, gasping for air. I was disoriented. I heard shouting, and saw a yellow blur run past me. Then someone said my name, and I was in someone's arms, warmth touching my cool, bare skin.

I blinked, finally regaining my bearings, and looked up, seeing the agitated face of my boyfriend.

"S-Shiu?" I breathed.

"I've got you," he said firmly. "You're safe."

We were already on the other side, back where Alan still stood, stunned and unmoved. He set me down gently, and put his hands on my shoulders to steady me when I wobbled on my feet. He shrugged off his jacket, and put it on me, zipping it up all the way. I realized I was shaking.

"Alan. Guard her." He turned back around.

"Shiu, don't!" I cried, reaching out to grab his arm, pulling him back towards me. "Flax has your weakness! I... I don't want y-you to get h-hurt..."

He turned back around, and looked down at me, his eyes cold with his fury. I didn't let go of his arm. I just looked up at him, silently pleading him to stay and not battle.

"I'm the Champion, Cer," he said, his voice steady and calm. "I can handle anybody. And I'm not about to let that bastard get away with what he was about to do to you or what he did to Alan."

He pulled away from me, turning back around. But I reached out again, and grabbed his arm, pulling him back around. I surprised him by pulling him down towards me and kissing him. It only lasted for a moment, though, for he pulled away, and pushed me towards Alan. Then he ran off to join Liore and Celio.

...

_(Topaz's POV)_

"It's going badly," Am said, narrowing his eyes at the model of Goldenrod City on the table we sat around. "We might have to go down after all."

It was true. Rubin and the others were held up in the radio tower, and the other troops were being slaughtered and manhandled. It seemed we would never have the upper hand in this war. It was frustrating.

I remembered when Rubin contacted me and told me the situation. We sent back up, but that didn't help. They were still stuck in that mess. I was worried sick about him, and Gold, and the others. They were my friends and they could die.

"It's all up to you, High Commander," Grey said, looking up at the man.

Suddenly, one of the operators walked up to us. "Your wife is on the line, High Commander."

Am frowned, and reached over to pick the phone up off the receiver on the table. "Yeah, Dima?"

Grey and I waited, and I tried to make out what Diamonda was saying. Whatever it was, it wasn't good—Am was still frowning. I glanced over at Grey, and he shrugged subtly. Then I looked back over at Am.

"All right. We'll look for her. We're about to go out, anyway." He paused. "Always am, Dima. Love you." He hung up a moment later.

"What is it?" I asked, and he looked over at me.

"Cerise," he replied calmly. "She left the infirmary alone. Dima's worried about her, though Shirou and Alan showed up and went looking for her."

Oh, for the love of Arceus, what was Cerise _thinking_? Especially after everything we said about how dangerous it was during battles. She wasn't physically strong, and she wasn't the strongest trainer either. Not to mention we had been receiving reports that the admins were in the city. If she bumped into one of them...

"Let's hurry," I said to them, and they nodded.

Oh boy, just wait until I found her. She needed to stop acting so stupid and reckless. She would get herself killed one day if she kept that out. Compared to my reckless sister and brother with a crazy temper, I really was the only sane one in this family.

We headed out of the main room in the hovercraft, to the armory, where all the weapons were kept. As the leaders, we each had our own little cubby where we could put our Poke Balls and other gear inside. I saw that instead of guns, like Grey and I had, Am had that sword from his and Dima's old apartment in Castelia City. I raised an eyebrow, silently questioning him.

"Long story," he said, strapping the sword inside its sheath onto his back.

I shrugged, and decided to let it go. There were more important things to deal with. Once my belt was all set up, I tightened my ponytail, and pulled on my fingerless gloves. I checked my boots, and then I was all set.

We would fly down on our Pokemon. This was the first time, I realized, that I would see Am in action since nearly three years ago in Eterna City. I couldn't believe it had been that long. This would be interesting.

"After we find Cerise and see to her safety, we'll go to the radio tower," Am said as we walked to the exit.

He released Hindsight, and I sent out Zeus. Grey would have to wait to release Dragon since he was so huge. Zeus latched onto my shoulders, and Am got onto his Xatu's back. Grey pushed the button, and the hatch opened up. Hindsight unfurled his wings and leaped out of the exit. Zeus followed suit. Once all was clear, Grey released his massive Dragonite, and then he had to jump out onto his back.

It wasn't that hard to find anyone. We saw explosions of electricity—that meant Flax all the way. Something serious was going down, then. If he found my sister, she was in major trouble. And if he even tried to hurt her, I would _kill_ him. Yeah, Cerise set herself up for trouble, but that was no excuse for any action that bastard did.

Zeus tucked in his wings and dove towards the lightning. He stayed away from the actual electricity, otherwise he'd be fried. He pulled up when he was a safe distance away from the ground to drop me, and then released his hold on me with his claws. I dropped down to the ground, having to crouch down to take the impact, and Raiden released himself from his Poke Ball. The ground shook as Dragon landed behind me. I heard Grey slide down the Dragonite's back right as Am and Hindsight landed. We all returned our fliers. Raiden leaped up onto my shoulder, and then we headed closer to see what the hell was going on.

"T-Topaz!"

The next thing I knew, I was being squeezed to death by my sister.

"Cerise!" I gasped before pushing her away from me to get a look at her. And I was not pleased by what I saw. The only thing that covered her up was Shirou's black hoodie, and her face was red and her eyes were bloodshot from crying. "What _happened_?"

Tears filled her eyes again, and she latched back onto me. It was awkward because she was four inches taller than me, but I put my arms around her and let her cry into my shoulder.

Am and Grey walked up to us, as did Alan, who must have been watching her since Shirou was nowhere to be seen. He looked traumatized, nervous, and even scared. I turned my head to look at him, not letting go of my sister.

"What the hell happened?" I demanded, my voice harsher than I intended, making him flinch. "Where's Shirou? What's with all the lightning back there?"

Alan winced, and wrapped his arms around himself. "Well... um... the blonde admin guy..."

"Flax," I clarified, serious mode on.

He just ignored me. "He... tried to... to..."

"What. Did. He. _Do_?" I growled, my patience waning.

He didn't respond. He just squeezed his eyes shut and froze. He was really bothered. Of course he was, Flax was the guy who tried to kill him. Okay, maybe I had been a little harsh, but still.

"Well, whatever he did pissed Shirou off," Grey said, pointing beyond us. "Look."

I pulled away from my sister, looked forward. Cerise whimpered from behind me. There, several yards away, was where all that electricity had been exploding. There was Liore, Shirou's Jolteon, and Bolt, Flax's shiny Raichu. They were duking it out, tearing each apart. There was blood spilled on the ground, and I couldn't tell if it came from human or Pokemon. Liore and Bolt were cut up, burned, and bruised, bleeding.

I hated to say it, but this was what a real battle was.

Shirou and Flax weren't faring any better. Shirou's clothing was torn and burned, and there were a few bloodstains. Only a few cuts and scrapes were visible. He was a mess. Flax was the same way.

Clouds formed over them, and a lightning bolt dropped down from it. Bolt managed to leap out of the way, though but he flopped down on his stomach, and struggled to get back on his feet. He growled, and launched his own Thundebolt. Liore didn't bother to dodge; he absorbed the attack with his ability. The shiny Raichu growled again, his eyes flashing with fury.

I turned back around to face my sister and friends. "What the hell happened, Cerise?"

She clutched at the front of the jacket, tears running down her dirt-smeared cheeks, creating little rivers. "He... He... tried to... _rape me_. B-But Shiu and Alan found me... just in time... A-And Shiu's battling him now... Oh, they're going to kill each other! I don't want anything to happen to Shiu!"

I just stared at her. I couldn't breathe, much less move. I just stared at my sister as she unraveled before me. No. She did not just say that. I misheard her or something.

"He. Did. WHAT?" I growled, my hands clenching into fists. "_What_?"

That was it. Flax had crossed the line. First, he tried to kill Alan. Then he screwed with my sister. Then he tried to screw with me. And now he tried to screw with my sister again.

"That bastard!" I exclaimed, whipping back around to face the battle. "I'm going to kill him!"

I took a step forward, but Cerise squealed, and grabbed me by the waist, holding me back.

"Let me go, Cerise," I said darkly.

"No!" she cried. "He'll hurt you! He's too strong... Please! Shiu's enough and he's already hurt!"

I took a deep breath, and tried to calm myself. I was starting to get like Crim—I was getting so angry I couldn't think straight. And that was bad. I had to have a clear head out here. I was a general. I had to be a good example.

And now that I had forced myself to properly think, I saw that Cerise was right. At this rate, if they weren't stopped, they would kill each other. I didn't give a hoot about what happened to Flax, but if something happened to Shirou, my sister would be devastated. And who knew how Unova would react, too.

"Fine," I said, my voice calmer now. "We'll stop them."

She released me after a moment, and I turned around to face her. "Please hurry!" she begged, still crying. "If... If Shiu gets hurt..." She covered her mouth with her hand, choking back on a sob.

I looked past her to the guys. Am had released Luna, his Umbreon, which made me flinch a little. I was still scared of them, even though I knew Luna would never hurt me. Grey had also sent out a Pokemon, Viper, his Serperior. Raiden growled from his place on my shoulder, and then leaped off. He landed on the ground, and then stood up on his hind legs, clenching his paws into fists, cheeks crackling with voltage. He wanted in, too.

Am nodded to me, giving me permission to make the first move.

"Raiden, separate them with Volt Tackle," I commanded, pointing to the two fighting Pokemon.

The orange Pikachu dashed forward with wicked speed, surrounding himself with electricity. Liore and Bolt were latched onto each other, obviously going in for the kill. Raiden slammed into them, separating them with such force they were sent flying. He skidded to a halt, and whipped back around to face us, growling. Luna leaped forward, putting herself between the two Pokemon. Viper stayed back, watching, waiting.

"What are you doing?" Shirou demanded, whipping around to face us.

"Stopping you from getting yourself killed!" I snapped. "You're hurting Cerise!"

"I'm _defending_ her!"

"She doesn't want you to get hurt!" I exclaimed with frustration.

"Calm down or this _will_ end badly," Grey said, walking up to me with Am.

Flax laughed at us, though it sounded tired. "Look at all of you, so _friendly_. What do you do for your spare time?"

Oh for the love of Arceus-

"Flax," Grey said warningly. "You're outnumbered. I'd watch what I say."

He rolled his eyes. "Oh, I'm _so_ scared."

"You should be," Am said icily, narrowing his eyes.

Liore, sensing the battle was over, limped over to where Shirou stood, looking like he was about to collapse. The Jolteon continued to glare at Bolt as the Raichu also returned to his trainer's side, looking exhausted. All of them looked like they were going to pass out. Suddenly, there was the sound of running, and Cerise dashed past us, and latched onto Shirou, embracing him. She almost knocked him down.

"Cer, get back," he said tiredly, pushing her behind him.

"How chivalrous," Flax said with a weak sneer.

"How about you shut up," I snapped, my hands clenching into fists again.

He turned to look at me, his expression dark. He opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted.

"Flax, what the hell are you _doing_?"

We were all surprised to see Maroon walk up to the bastard, Verdant and his Charizard not far behind him. We all tensed, expecting them to attack us, even after what Maroon had done back in Twinleaf. Maroon looked angry, too.

"What's this?" Verdant asked, kicking Cerise's torn clothing on the asphalt. His eyes grew wide with shock when he realized what it was.

Maroon scanned us until he spotted my sister peeking out from behind her exhausted, injured boyfriend. He narrowed his eyes, and then whipped back around to glare at Flax.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" he demanded, scowling. "I can't believe you."

"You're sick," Verdant spat, his face twisted in disgust.

"Oh, shut up," Flax snapped before crossing his arms over his chest. "I'll do whatever the hell I want. Synis doesn't give a damn."

Maroon shook his head, and ran a hand through his hair. "We're not getting you out of this one, F. A. You're on your own."

"Yeah," Verdant said, giving him a dirty look. "There's a fine line, and you went _waaaay_ over it."

"I'm outta here," Maroon said with a sigh, turning around, returning to his Charizard. "Come on, V. A."

Verdant gave us one last look before following Maroon over to his Charizard. Maroon got on the fire dragon's back first, and then Verdant followed suit. The Charizard unfurled his wings, and leaped into the air. They soared higher and higher and then they were gone. Then we all looked back at Flax.

He looked nervous now. Good. Served that bastard right for what he did. Oh, could we kill him now?

"We're giving you one last chance, Ama," Am said darkly. "So I suggest you get your sorry ass out of here before we make you."

Well, darn it.

...

_(Goldy's POV)_

We were wedged into a corner, almost literally. We were surrounded by the Government's soldiers. We were hiding behind a counter, trying to wait them out. But it was only a matter of time before they got tired of waiting.

My bangs were plastered to my forehead with sweat, I had several minor injuries, and I was exhausted. Currently, I was leaning up against the counter that served as our shield, reloading my gun—there was no space to use Pokemon in here.

"We can't keep this up," Rubin muttered from his spot next to me. "We need more back up."

I brushed my bangs out of my eyes the best I could, and looked over at my friend. He was in the same condition as I was—tired, sweaty, and injured. Sapph was on his other side, fairing slightly better than us. But we were all tired.

"They'd just get killed," I said with a sigh.

He turned to look at me, his blue eyes narrowed. "Some sacrifices must be made, unless you want to die."

I just stared at him, shocked by his statement. Was his younger self rubbing off on him or what? A few months ago, he would have never said anything like that. Man, Rubin was just full of surprises lately.

Suddenly, the Government's soldiers open fired again. Bullets flew everywhere, hitting the counter, the wall, and the floor. We all tried to shield ourselves, but some of them ricocheted off of whatever they hit.

Fiery pain shot through my thigh like a needle. I gasped, and keeled over, clutching at the agonized area. I felt hot blood ooze through my fingers. Pain seemed to spread through my whole body, like I was being set on fire. I could barely concentrate on anything but the agony. There was shouting, more shots fired, and for some reason Pokemon cries.

"Gold! Gold! Are you okay?" came Sapph's worried voice.

I groaned, and leaned back up against the counter, propping my head up against it, still clutching my bleeding thigh. "What... does... it... _look_ like?" I managed to spit out through my gritted teeth.

"Ah, little bro!" Fiori exclaimed, from her spot next to me. "He's been hit!"

"Everyone stay calm," Navy said. "I think we've finally gotten some decent backup."

I gritted my teeth some more, trying to bear the pain. I squeezed my eyes shut as tears began to prick at my eyes. Fiori pried my fingers off of the wound, and pressed a strip of cloth against it, trying to stop the bleeding. But I couldn't help but gasp in pain from the pressure.

"Is everyone all right?" called a familiar voice.

Sapph, Rubin, Indi, and Navy all stood up from behind the counter, while Fiori stayed down with me. Oh my Arceus, who knew a gunshot could hurt so much. I heard two gasps of surprise.

"Sapphire? Magnus? Ross? You're supposed to be dead!" That was Sapph.

"Oi, you can't get rid of me _that_ easily, Hunter," came the gruff voice of a girl that very much should be dead.

"Help me up," I said to my sister.

She took me by the arm, putting it over her shoulders. She pulled me up onto my feet, slipping her arm around my waist to help support me. I leaned against her, exhausted.

"Sapphire, Magnus, Ross," I managed to get out, giving them a pained, tired grin.

Sapphire, as in Safaia Naito, one of the commanders who was supposed to have been killed by the Government's secret weapon and my friend. But she was very much alive. Her dark, dark blue hair was cut boy short as always, and her matching eyes were the same color seemed harder. She had a deep tan, and still wore baggy clothing that hid her clothes. She was how old now? Nineteen or so? Her Grovyle was now a Sceptile, standing next to her.

Next to her was Magnus Pyrrhus, another old commander. He was about twenty-four years old, one of the oldest leaders left. His fiery red hair was cut neatly, though his bangs were shaggy and loose, and his brown eyes were friendly. He was tall, about my height, but he had broader shoulders and a thicker build than Am or me. He had been a commander since I had joined the Resistance. His loyal Arcanine was out.

And next to him was Ross Faith, yet another old commander. He had to be around twenty or so now. He also had red hair, though it was a softer shade than Magnus's, and his eyes were deep blue. He was a little on the tall side, but not as tall as me. He had out his Lucario.

"It's good to be back!" Magnus said with a grin.

Just then, three more people came bursting into the room—Am, Topaz, and Grey. The two generals had their guns drawn and their electric rodents out. And my brother had a freaking sword. But they saw who was here, and were shocked, lowering their guns.

"Sapphire?" Topaz gasped, her eyes wide.

She turned around to face them, putting her back to us. "Am! Grey! Topaz! Heh, long time no see, eh?" I could hear the grin in her voice.

Am's reaction, well, surprised me. I was so used to my brother hiding his emotions, but his face was outright shocked. His eyes were wide and his mouth was open. I mean, Grey looked happy to see our old friend, but he was even going about it calmly. Was Am's younger self effecting him, too?

And then he shocked me even more when he walked up to her and _hugged_ her. Am does not hug people. I haven't even seen him hug Dima, and he's her wife. Well, they probably... do... other... things... But _still_.

"Whoa!" Safaia exclaimed. "Hey, Am, are you okay?"

He let her go, stepping back. "You were dead, and now you're back. I'm just glad to see you."

"Ahahaha," she let out a strained laugh, rubbing the back of her head. "Well, I never really died. Magnus saved my life. Same with Ross. We've been meaning to get back, but then Mount Silver was bombed."

"Yeah, it's been pretty rough," Magnus said with a nod. "So, where's Tibbs?"

We all grimaced.

"He's dead," Am said calmly, turning to face the older man. "He was killed in the bombing that destroyed Mount Silver."

All three of them looked stunned, and exchanged glances. I guess they never thought our leader would be killed.

"Then who's in charge?" Ross asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Isn't it obvious?" Grey asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

Fiori tightened her grip on me, and nudged me forward. I limped the best I could, biting my tongue to bear the pain and stay quiet. Every movement sent pure agony shooting through my body. Sapph and Rubin followed us, and Navy and Indi went out the other side. Topaz noticed right away, and her eyes widened with alarm.

"What happened?" she demanded, stepping towards us.

"Goldy got hit by a ricocheted shot," Fiori answered. "In the thigh."

Her gaze flickered down to the injury, and then she looked over at her boyfriend. "How are you?"

"Fine, love," he told her reassuringly. "Nothing serious that can't wait."

"All right," she said, sounding relieved and tired. "Come on... Let's get you to Diamonda, Gold."

Finally.

* * *

><p><strong>ASDFGHJKL<strong>

**A LOT JUST HAPPENED  
><strong>

**First things first...  
><strong>

**Safaia never was dead! Hehe. And meet Magnus and Ross, I just love these two. Oh, and Magnus becomes the Cinnabar Gym Leader in Evermore, too.  
><strong>

**Ross... Unless you've been following my blog, you don't know much about him. And I'm keeping him a secret. 'Cause I'm evil.  
><strong>

**OKAY MOVING ON  
><strong>

**Yes, Flax tried to rape Cerise. And Shirou and Flax nearly killed each other. More will be explained next chapter, which is also another Government chapter! You really do not want to make Shirou angry. Nope, not at all.  
><strong>

**I WISH I COULD KILL FLAX BUT NOT YET  
><strong>

**He's still needed. Blame the plot armor.  
><strong>

**What else... Hmmm...  
><strong>

**OH YEAH, Goldy got a shot wound. He'll survive, don't worry. Nothing fatal there.  
><strong>

**OKAY THAT'S IT  
><strong>

**GO AND REVIEW  
><strong>


	46. Ch 44: Contemplations

**FOREVERMORE**

**~Part Three Of The Forever Trilogy~**

**Chapter 44  
><strong>

**Contemplations  
><strong>

_June 1, 5001._

_(Flax's POV)  
><em>

"You have failed me yet again, boy," Synis said, his voice like ice, as he stood in front of the stained glass window, his back to me, with his arms folded behind him.

I scowled, glaring at the back of his head. He turned around to face me, his eyes sharp. Synis's youth startled me as always, though he had looked like this for as long as I could remember. He couldn't be any older than twenty-five when you looked at his face and body. But his hair and eyes told otherwise. His hair was white as snow, and his dark, dark eyes were hard and cold with sorrow, pain, and knowledge that only someone who had lived a long time could know. I had no idea how he didn't age or why he was still alive.

"Why do you keep on failing, Flax?" he asked me, his tone still cold.

I stayed silent, and didn't even more. Synis suffered from Split Personality Disorder—this was his most sane self, the one with the cause that I did not support. The one that just wanted his lover back. How pathetic. It made me so sick. Emotions made you weak.

"Father?"

I turned my head slightly to see Jet, Synis's son, and Jewel's twin brother. Neither of them knew the other one existed. He was fifteen years old, of course. Oddly enough, he had dark, dark brown hair, and pale blue eyes, even a lighter hue than my own. He was sickly because he had a poor immune system, and there wasn't really a cure for that. He was also pretty scrawny; his sister had more meat on her bones that he did.

"What, Jet?" Synis asked, turning to look at the boy.

"Um... Kyurem is getting anxious," he said after a moment. "He... ate some of the men again. And... um... has Mother been rescued?"

I sneered, crossing my arms over my chest; the kid thought Topaz was his real mother. I snorted, which then made Jet scowl and glare at me. I rolled my eyes; the kid was the least bit intimidating. He was more annoying that anything else.

"Obviously not," I said, looking down at him with irritation.

"Only because the admins are incompetent," Synis replied, giving me a sharp look. "Do I have to everything myself?"

The day Synis did something himself would be the end of the world as we knew it. Kyurem only listened to him, and Jet. Not only did he have control over a powerful legendary, he had a strange bond with his Pokemon, which made him even more insanely powerful.

"No," I said, trying not to show my annoyance. "Mazenta and I have a fool proof plan that will undermine the Resistance's already feeble leadership and make the whole organization crumble."

"And that would be...?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Revealing Cade," I said with a smug grin.

...

_June 2, 5001._

_(Verdant's POV)_

I sat outside our admin base with my Venusaur lounging beside me lazily. It was hot out, though the forest around us kept things cooler. Nevertheless, I still had my hair pulled back in a low ponytail and was wearing a sleeveless shirt and shorts. It was peaceful out where with just Venusaur and me.

I had a lot on my mind, and the serenity helped me think. I especially couldn't get out of my head what happened in Goldenrod yesterday. I couldn't believe what Flax tried to do to poor Cerise. That was so unthinkable. I mean, what was he _thinking_? If Synis found out what he tried to do, he was good as dead, which wasn't such a bad thing after all. All of Synis's personalities had respect for women. Yeah, I thought females were soft, but I wasn't depraved or sick enough to try something like that. I had respect for them. I mean, _they_ were the ones who had to do all the work to populate the earth. Guys barely had to do anything.

Anyways.

I was really beginning to doubt the cause. I mean, Navy left, and I have had a crush on him for as long as I could remember. And, well, it just wasn't the same without him around. He made everything so fun. I mean, Maroon was a great friend and all, but it was kinda lonely with just the two of us being the sane ones around here.

"Verd."

I looked up to see Maroon. He had just stepped out of the front door, and had walked over to where I was sitting with Venusaur, with a soda pop in his hand. He only called Navy and me by our first names when it was just the three of us. He looked bothered, with mixed emotions in his red eyes and his lips turned down in a frown. Maroon rarely frowned, so I knew immediately something was wrong.

"Maroon," I said, giving him a concerned look. "You wanna talk about something?"

He looked down at me, and sighed. "Yeah."

Maroon also rarely sighed. Something was most definitely wrong. I patted the spot on the other side of me, away from Venusaur. "Then I'm all ears."

He walked over to the spot, and sat down next to me. He just sat there for a moment or two, staying silent. I didn't say a word. He would talk when he was ready. But I was dying to know what was on his mind.

"I... I don't think it's worth it anymore," he finally said, staring at the glass bottle in his hands. "All of this..."

I turned my head to look at him, pursing my lips. "What do you mean?"

"I don't like being on the Government's side anymore," he said, still staring at his soda pop bottle. "Everyone else... is just going too far."

"...You're talking about what Flax tried to do to Cerise, right?"

"What else?" he asked, looking up at me. His expression turned thoughtful. "What else? Did you see those two guys? I wonder who they are."

"How did I _not_ see them?" I said with a snort. "They were hot. They're probably Unovans or something like that."

He rolled his eyes at me. "I wish Synis would tell us more about why we're doing this."

"We'll probably never know everything," I sighed, shrugging. "But I'm with you on this one. I can't stand it either." I paused for a moment, debating on whether I should risk it and say what was on my mind. "Maybe... Maybe we should run away, join the Resistance. Navy did, so why can't we?"

He looked at me sharply, his eyes widening with shock. Then he calmed down. "It's not that easy, Verdant. Why would they take us? We're only caused them grief, even more so than Navy ever did. And, well, the Senri girl _hates_ me."

I snorted. "Don't know why."

"I kidnapped her brother, remember?" he said dryly.

"Oh, that's right. Well, that was almost two years ago," I said. "They forgave Grey and Navy, so why not us?"

He lifted his soda pop and took a drink from it. "F.A. will hunt us down and kill us, for sure."

Okay, he had a point there... "Well, we could disguise ourselves or something!"

Maroon rolled his eyes again, lowering his bottle. "And how long would that last?"

I sighed, and brushed back my bangs. "Stop being so difficult!"

"I'm not being difficult. It's the truth, Verdant, and you know it."

I sighed, and leaned back, looking up at the clear, blue sky. There wasn't a single cloud up there. I felt Venusaur shift beside me. There had to be something we could do to help, at least. Hm... But what? Maybe...

"Maroon!" I exclaimed, leaping up to my feet. "I know what we can do! We can give them the Light Stone!"

...

_(Jet's POV)_

I was laying on my bed in my room at the castle, staring at the ceiling above me. Amun, my Eevee, was curled up on my chest, napping peacefully. I had nothing else better to do, like always. I was either helping take care of Kyurem, studying with my tutors, or sick in bed. And today there was nothing for me to do because everyone was busy, and Kyurem wasn't in a good mood to be of any fun.

I felt so... alone.

But I had to be strong to take my father's place someday. So I could fulfill his mission if something ever happened to him. But I doubted anyone would. He was too strong. No one could battle him and live.

I looked down at Amun, sleeping ever so peacefully. I had something with him that my father called a "link"—a bond between a human and Pokemon that increased the Pokemon's power the stronger is was. I could talk to him telepathically, and we could feel each others emotions. He was truly the only friend I had.

I wished I could sleep like him. I always had nightmares. Every night I was plagued with them. And without Amun and our link, I would never be comforted or calmed down from the fright.

I looked back up at the ceiling. It was made of gray stone, like the rest of the castle. I had every crack and dip in the rock memorized.

There was a light knock on my door. I didn't move. There was no point.

"Come in," I called, my tone bored.

I heard the door open, and footsteps sounded on the stone floor as my callers walked in. "Kid, where's the Light Stone?"

Okay, that caught me by surprise. I pushed myself up abruptly, knocking Amun down into my lap, waking him up. He blinked blearily, pushing himself up into a sitting position. I tensed, seeing it was Maroon and Verdant. I narrowed my eyes at them warily.

"Why?" I asked slowly.

"We need it for something," he said. "Admin business, kid."

I really wished everyone would stop calling me _'kid'_.

I looked at them for a moment, keeping my eyes narrowed. Then I sighed, relaxing, and lifted Amun off my lap, setting him down on the bed. I slid off my bed, and walked over to the glass display case on the far right wall, and put in the combination to the lock. The lid popped open, and I reached in to take out the heavy white rock. I struggled to carry it over to them; I wasn't the strongest person in the world due to my condition.

"Here," I said, my voice slightly strained, holding it out to them the best I could. "Take it. It's basically useless."

I was relieved when he took the stone from me. I felt a little woozy after carrying that. I really couldn't strain myself.

"Thanks, kid," Maroon said with a grin.

Verdant smiled and nodded. "Yeah, we have some use for it."

Okay then.

...

_(Flax's POV)_

"So tell me about Unova," Synis said, leaning back as he sat on his throne, his shiny Nidoking sitting beside him, keeping an eye on me.

"What about them?" I asked calmly. Really, I could tell him a lot about them.

"The leadership," was his reply.

Well, that made things easier. "The Champion is an eighteen-year-old boy named Shirou Kazuo. He's strong; he actually managed to knock out almost all of my team. It looks like he's in a relationship with Cerise Rosso."

He was silent for a moment, staring off away from me. "Continue."

"Then there's Alene Vin, or Alan as everyone seems to call him. He's nineteen, and he's Kazuo's best friend. He was the previous Champion, but he gave up the title two years ago, almost three, when he was sixteen. He is now Kazuo's manager."

Again, he was silent as he took the information in. "The Elite Four?"

I fought the urge to sigh. "I'd say the biggest threat out of them is Katherine Willow. She's sixteen, and has psychic powers that make Viridian powers look pathetically weak. She specializes in Psychic type Pokemon, of course. She, along with her older sister Professor Elizabeth Willow, is childhood friends with Kazuo and Vin."

"Relations?" he inquired.

Ha, this was going to be good. "Kazuo is descended from Cheren and Bianca through their son Finley, and Natural Harmonia through his daughter Zoey. Due to the delayed time ripple effect, Vin is descended from Kaigun and Fiori Kimu, through their son Marine."

Synis pursed his lips. "Interesting."

It was very interesting.

...

_(Sapph's POV)_

I hadn't seen Gold since he was taken away to get surgery because it turned out the bullet had lodged into his bone. I was worried sick about him, but everyone was so busy I didn't bother to ask anyone how he was, and the infirmary where he was at was so crowded, and it would be hard to get in there. I had already tried.

I wondered if Safaia, Magnus, and Ross had been informed about what had been going on yet. They were bound to be shocked. A freaking lot had changed since they were with us.

I had nothing to do, even as a commander, so I was just sitting in the lounge on the first floor, messing with my Pokegear in sheer boredom. I wondered how Gold was doing. Was he even thinking about me? Did he even care?

"Sapph!"

I jumped, startled, and turned around on the couch to look behind me. It was my brother. He stepped inside, and walked over to me. I frowned, immediately thinking something was wrong.

"What?" I asked sharply.

He gave me a dry look. "I've been looking for you. Gold wants to see you."

Even though that was what I wanted to hear, I was still a little surprised, especially with everything that was happening with the memories and all. "Why?" I asked him.

Rubin gave me a weird look. "Why? _Why_? What kind of question is that? You're his girlfriend, aren't you? Why _wouldn't_ he want to see you? Arceus, Sapph."

"Well, maybe he'd want to see _Topaz_ first," I snapped hotly before realizing what I was saying.

Oh crap, I didn't mean to say that. Okay, maybe I did, but I shouldn't have said it in front of my brother who was dating her. The whole memory thing was really bugging me, and I just wanted to know the truth and get it over with. But my statement did not please Rubin. He scowled at me.

"For the love of Arceus, Sapph," he snapped, also looking frustrated. "That was the past."

"Are you sure about that?" I snapped back.

"Sapph, shut up for a second. Arceus, listen to yourself. If you're so paranoid about the whole thing, talk to him yourself. I can say all I want and you'll never believe me."

I glared at him. "Fine! I will!"

I pushed myself up off the couch and stormed past him, out of the lounge. I ignored the people around me and headed for the door out of the castle. Once I was outside in the humid air, and standing on one of the black stairs that led up to the castle's entrance, I took out a Poke Ball and released Tropi. I climbed onto the Tropius's back and told her to fly to the other side of the castle where the hospital was set up because I was too lazy to walk all the way there.

Seriously, you got your daily workout from just walking through the place.

It took us about five or so minutes to get around the massive fortress, and then Tropi landed on one of the stairs. I slid off of her and thanked her, returning her to her Poke Ball. Then I headed back into the castle.

It was cool inside, but bustling with activity. Like I said, the infirmary was packed. It was like a mini-hospital in here. It was noisy and smelly and all sorts of other things. As I walked through, heading for Gold's room, several people greeted me as 'Commander Senri'. Even though I had been a commander for a while now, it was still weird. Rubin had been 'Commander Senri' for longer than I had.

No one stopped me from pushing open the door to Gold's room and stepping inside. Gold was propped up in his bed, his bandaged wound underneath the thin white sheet, reading a book by the looks of it.

_Gold Kimu Junior_ was reading a _book_ of all freaking things?

When was the freaking world ending?

The door clicked shut as I stared at him in shock, and he looked up at me. His gold eyes brightened up, and he shut the book and set it down.

"Sapph!" he exclaimed. "I've been waiting for you. I would have gone looking for you myself but they won't let me leave and I'm not supposed to be put any weight on my leg."

"Uh... Sorry," I said, not sure what else to say. "You're... okay then?"

"Aha, yeah, I'm fine!" He then smirked at me playfully. "You weren't _worried_, were you? It could have been a lot worse, you know."

"Yeah, well, of course I was worried!" I snapped, glaring at him. "You got freaking shot! No one else has gotten hurt like that yet!"

"Jeez, Sapph, chill," he said. "And if we're gonna talk, you should come closer. You're like all the way across the room."

I sighed, and walked over to the bed and stood next to it.

"That's better," he said, smiling at me. Then he frowned when I didn't respond. "Sapph, what's wrong?"

I sighed again, and looked down at him. "I want to know the truth, Gold."

He blinked, confused. "The truth about what?"

"About you and Topaz," I snapped, glaring at him.

"Oh. That." He rubbed the back of his head. "We're just friends, Sapph. The past is in the past, okay? Even if we wanted it to, it'd never work out. We're too different now. Besides..." He paused, like he was debating saying the next thing or not. "I love you, Sapph."

Okay, I didn't see that one coming.

I just stared at him, my eyes wide with shock. I couldn't find my voice. His expression was serious. Did... did he really mean that? Did he really love me? Or was he just saying that to try to get me to trust him again?

"You don't believe me, do you?" he asked, narrowing his eyes, his tone becoming bitter. "Do you _ever_ believe me?"

"I... I just didn't expect you to say that..." I said after I managed to find my voice. "I... believe you."

He still seemed skeptical, staying silent. His gaze flickered down to the book that rested on the bed next to him. "You have nothing to say, do you?"

I bit my bottom lip, knowing what he meant. He had said it, so he wanted me to, too. I did love him, but I just didn't feel ready to say it out loud. Saying so anyone could hear just frightened me. It made it even more real than it already was. I wasn't ready.

I wasn't ready for a lot of things that had already happened. But it was too late to take those things back. What was done was done, and nothing could change that.

So I just shook my head, and said, "No."

...

_(Fiori's POV)_

I was surprised that Am wanted me present when they updated Safaia, Magnus, and Ross on what had been going on. I supposed it was because I was a commander and I didn't know them, or maybe Grey just wanted me there. Either way, I didn't mind.

So here we were, sitting down at the table in the meeting room we had set up for the leaders of the Resistance. The atmosphere in the room was normally very serious, but the presence of old friends and food helped lighten up the mood.

"Soooo," Safaia said, leaning back in her chair, looking at all of us. "We're all snazzed up now, aren't we? Nice. Though I was wondering... where's Scarlet?"

I stiffened at the mentioning of her name. Grey grimaced a little from his spot next to me. Am didn't react, which was typical, and Topaz winced a little. We were the only other people in the room.

"Well..." Topaz began when it was obvious no one else was going to answer the question. "Scarlet died during the Mount Silver bombing. I'm sorry, Sapphire."

Safaia's eyes grew wide with shock, and her jaw dropped. She froze in place, not moving. Even Magnus and Ross looked surprised and bother. Safaia shut her mouth and just sat there, silent, taking in the news that her old friend was dead.

"Oh..." was her response. Her voice was dead and flat. "She's... dead."

Magnus reached out to place his hand on her shoulder. He didn't say anything, but just the gesture was comforting. Safaia stared at the table, not saying another word. I couldn't help but feel bad now. Maybe I shouldn't have been so hard on Scarlet when she was alive...

"Well then," Ross said with a sigh. "Anyone else that we know that died besides her and Tibbs?"

"Not anyone close," Am said.

Ross nodded. "Well, that's a relief."

Am curtly nodded. "Yes. Grey, Topaz, and I have discussed what your roles as commanders will be."

"Magnus, you'll be working with Cyan and Crimson in the air force," Grey told him calmly. "Safaia, you'll be in the navy with Navy and Indigo. Ross, seeing as you have experience with arms, you'll be in the army with everyone else."

"All right!" Magnus exclaimed with a nod. "Sounds good to me. I look forward to working with them."

"Just be careful with Crim, okay?" Topaz told him with a Mareepish smile. "He gets angry pretty easy."

"More like a ticking time bomb," I put in.

"Ah, well, he's still a kid," Magnus said with a shrug. "He has a lot to learn."

That was very true. We all still had a lot to learn, even though most of us were legal adults.

"So... I'm in the navy?" Safaia asked, and Am nodded. "Well, that will be interesting."

Working with Navy would be interesting in itself. That guy was something else. But he was easy to get along with, and I considered him a friend. Any friend of Grey's was a friend of mine.

"And the army sounds great," Ross said. "I can help teach everyone how to _really_ use those guns you've got."

Yeah, things were going to get better.

...

I opened the door to the kitchen, stepping inside. It was empty except for one person—Safaia, of all people. She was digging through the cupboards, probably looking for a snack. The reason I was going into there was to make sure we had all the ingredients for dinner.

"Hey Sapphire," I greeted her, and she turned to look at me, caught by surprise.

"Oh, hi, Fiori," she said, standing back down on her flat feet. "What're you here for?"

"Just to make sure we have everything for dinner," I said, walking towards the fridge.

It was easy to get along with Safaia, even though it was weird for me to call her by her nickname. And it was a little weird to know she was good friends with my brothers and my boyfriend, since they had worked together a lot in the Resistance before all this craziness happened. But it made me wonder if she knew something about them that I didn't.

"Oh, well, it's gonna be good, right?" she asked me as I shut the fridge's door.

"Of course," I said with an amused snort.

"Hey, wait... Can I talk to you about something?"

I paused, and turned to look at her, raising an eyebrow. "About what?" Was there something wrong?

She rubbed the back of her head, messing up her dark blue hair. "Well, you're dating Grey, right?"

"Yeah, why?" I asked, wondering what that had to do with anything.

"I just wanted to make sure," she said, pursing her lips. "But... Grey's a great guy and all, and he's my friend, but... He's had several girlfriends. Even back before he got all serious and stoic on us. I don't know what goes on in his head, but he hasn't exactly made the best choices."

I frowned, leaning up against the counter. "Like Scarlet?"

She grimaced at the mentioning of her deceased friend. "Not really. Scarlet was fine before they started going out. Am, Grey, Scarlet, and I were all friends and worked together a lot. Sometimes Gold and Sapph would join us. But Scarlet really wasn't that bad. She just... got possessive. And that eventually led up to why they broke up. But I'm talking about the girls before her."

I looked down at the floor. That was kinda... disheartening. But...

I looked back up at her. "I trust him. He's over that, now."

"All right then," she said with a shrug. "I think he is, too. I just wanted to let you know. Just in case something happens."

I gave her a thankful smile. "Well, thanks. I appreciate it."

* * *

><p><strong>OKAY NO TERRA BUT I WILL PUT THEIR FIRST MEETING INTO A FLASHBACK, OKAY?<strong>

**Guys, Forevermore's one year anniversary is coming up in FIVE FREAKING DAYS. Man, I can't believe it's been a year. Anyways, I'm going to try to update on the anniversary, which is why this chapter is kinda short.  
><strong>

**Oh, and Jet is indeed Synis's son and Jewel's twin brother. Also, Synis's world is Ransei, from Pokemon Conquest. Then what happened to the other regions? You'll have to wait and see. It will be covered. There's a whole chapter dedicated to Synis's past coming up!  
><strong>

**And, man. These ships are killing me. Especially AmazonMoon. BUT IT WILL GET BETTER AT THE END OF THE PERMA ARC/BEGINNING OF CESSA.  
><strong>

**Anyways.  
><strong>

**The Cade Chapters begin next.  
><strong>

**JOYOUS  
><strong>

**SO GO AND REVIEW  
><strong>

***FIXED ALAN'S AGE CRAP I FORGOT HE'S NINETEEN NOW OOPS  
><strong>


	47. Ch 45: Reveal

**FOREVERMORE**

**~Part Three Of The Forever Trilogy~**

**Chapter 45  
><strong>

**Reveal  
><strong>

_June 3, 5001._

_(Goldy's POV)  
><em>

You know, it was a good feeling to be out and about. Though the only reason I was even allowed to leave the infirmary was because Topaz insisted on healing my wound a little. She couldn't heal it all the way, seeing as that would make her pass out and that was bad. But I felt much better now.

Though my whole problem with Sapph wasn't helping make me cheerful, I was forcing myself to be upbeat to make everyone else feel better. It especially was important because I was the first one to get a serious injury. I was lucky enough not to get my leg broken. That would have been really bad. Though, I did have to use crutches because I wasn't supposed to put weight on my leg.

Anyways, since everyone else was busy and I was still recovering, I volunteered to show Magnus around a bit. I was really glad to have him back. He was really mature, a born leader. When I had been younger and just a cadet and then soldier, I had looked up to him, Commander Pyrrhus. And he hadn't changed one bit.

Though it was a little weird being the same height as him now.

"Are you sure it's okay for you to be out and about like this?" Magnus asked me as we walked down one of the many hallways in the castle. "I mean, that bullet got lodged in your bone."

"Psh, I'm fine," I said, waving him off. "Topaz healed me up a bit! And besides, I feel superhuman! Not even a bullet can stop me!"

"Next time it might not be a bullet," Magnus said warningly. "You have to take these things seriously, Gold."

"Dude, I know," I said, wincing slightly as I accidentally put weight on my leg. "I was lucky. But still, I'm almost totally healed."

He nodded, looking around as we moved. Just as we got to the end of the hall, one of the doors opened, and out stepped Shirou of all people, and Cerise was right behind him. Shirou was still a mess, especially since he wouldn't let Cerise heal him at all. He looked like he fell down a flight of stairs or something. He was covered in bruises and had several visible bandages though some had to be hidden by his clothing.

And freaking _Flax_ did that to him, and he's the freaking _Champion of Unova_.

"Hi guys!" I said, giving them a friendly wave as Magnus stopped and stared at Shirou, horrified by his condition.

"Gold!" Cerise exclaimed, surprised. "What are you doing out of the infirmary? You're supposed to be bedridden for a while!"

"Hey, your sister healed me a little!" I exclaimed. "There's no way I staying in bed for months when I can get healed real fast. I've got things to do, people to meet, places to go, asses to kick."

Shirou scowled, his eyes narrowing. "Me too."

I definitely knew who he was talking about. I wouldn't mind kicking his ass myself, but I would give that honor to Shirou considering what the bastard tried to do to his girlfriend. I would sit back with popcorn and watch.

"Anyways! Guys, this is Magnus Pyrrhus, an old commander of the Resistance! Magnus, this is Shirou Kazuo, the Unovan Champion, and Cerise Rosso, Topaz and Crim's sister. She works with Diamonda with all the medical things."

"Hi," Cerise said, with a friendly smile and wave.

"Nice to meet you!" Shirou said, holding his hand out for the older man to shake.

"Same!" Magnus said, giving him a firm, manly handshake. "It's an honor to even be here in a land where Pokemon are accepted."

Shirou let out a light laugh. "Well, we're used to it. That's just the way we are. Unova pride."

Just then the door opened again, and out stepped none other than Professor Willow. She looked like she was about to leave and head back to her lab. She blinked in surprise at us all; I guess she hadn't expected us to be outside the door. She had her light brown hair pulled up into a high ponytail as usual, sunglasses resting on top of her head. Magnus just _stared_ at her, his eyes growing wide.

"Why are you all standing around like this?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, Gold was just introducing us to one of the Resistance's commanders that came back!" Shirou said, turning to face her slightly. "This is Magnus!"

I pointedly looked at the man next to me when he didn't respond. "Hello," he finally said, his voice flat.

...What was this sudden change? That was weird.

"Oh, hey! I'm Professor Willow, but you can just call me Liz," she said, stepping closer to us. "So you're a commander, huh?"

"Yes," he said.

"That's cool," she said with a nod. "You know, I'm just gonna call you Maggie, okay?"

"Okay."

WHAT? HE NEVER LET ME CALL HIM MAGGIE. WHAT THE HELL.

Wait a second...

Did he like her or something?

"Okay! Hey, you should stop by the lab sometime. So we can hang out or something," she said, walking past us. "I have to go now. I have some work to do with Viola. Don't forget to stop by! Bye!" She waved and then headed off.

"Bye," he said.

Oh my Arceus, I had to tell Jade. She would get a kick out of this, hehe.

...

_(Topaz's POV)_

Am had decided that in order to catch up with our returned commanders, we would have to spend some time together. Diamonda suggested the idea of having a picnic in the National Park, and Am, surprisingly, agreed to it. Only generals and commanders were to come, which was fine with those who stayed behind, though Am was making the exception with his wife and daughter.

Safaia was walking with with Rubin, Gold—who was still using his crutches, no matter that all of us had offered to let him ride one of our Pokemon so he wouldn't strain himself—Sapph and me. It was a short distance to the park, though we were taking our time. Then Navy decided to slow down and join us.

"So you're Sapphire, right?" he asked Safaia.

She nodded slowly. "Yeah, that's me."

He looked at her, tilting his head to the side. "Isn't that name a bit girly?"

Safaia gave him a weird look. "Yeah, that's because I'm-"

"I'll just call you Sappho, okay?" he told her, interrupting. "That's much more manly. You need to embrace your manhood, bro."

We all stopped walking. Oh my Arceus, Navy thought Safaia was a guy. This wasn't the first time it happened, but still. Gold was obviously trying to hold back laughter, and was failing. He was snickering. Rubin sighed heavily, and Sapph slapped her forehead.

"I'm not-"

"We're both working on the navy, so we should hang out some time," Navy said, interrupting her once again. "I mean, we're going to be stuck on a ship for months with just our soldiers and each other. You've met Indi, haven't you? She's the other commander."

"Yes, I have, but-"

"Awesome!" Navy exclaimed and Safaia gave him a really dark, agitated look. "We're going to be a great team, I can tell."

Oh Arceus. This was going to be a long day.

"All right, I'm gonna go catch up to Grey and Fiori now," he said, turning back around. "C'mon, guys, we're almost to the park." He headed off again, but we just stood there.

"Sappho?" Goldy snickered.

Safaia shot a look at him. "Shut up!"

Rubin sighed again. "We better catch up with the others."

"Right," I said with a nod.

We picked up our pace the best we could with Gold, but we ended up being the last ones to arrive at the spot they had chosen. Rubin, Safaia, and I helped the finish setting up while Sapph helped Gold sit down, which was painful for him at first. We spread out a blanket over the grass, and then set down the baskets that contained the food Fiori, Rubin, and Jasper had prepared. Once everything was set out, we all sat down in a circle. I ended up sitting between Rubin and Gold, and Sapph was on her boyfriend's other side.

I had to admit, it felt weird to be wearing a skirt and to have my hair down, but I was trying to relax and loosen up. I leaned up against Rubin, folding my legs next to me. He entwined his fingers with mine, and gave me a quick kiss on the lips.

"Oh man!" Goldy exclaimed, leaning forward the best he could without hurting himself. "Look at all this food! You've really outdone yourselves this time, Fiori, Rubes."

"It's nothing," Rubin said with a shrug.

Fiori grinned at him from her spot next to Grey. "Glad you like it, little bro."

We took the next few minutes to serve ourselves the food and get all situated. We settled to mere chit chat until one of us pointed out something.

"Um, guys," Indi said, catching our attention. "People are staring..."

I looked around; she was right. Well, we _were_ the leaders of the Resistance. And we were teenagers. With a baby. That was bound to attract attention.

"Let them," Am said calmly. "We're here to have fun. Don't let anyone ruin it."

Just then, Aqua squealed, squirmed out of her mother's arms, and crawled over onto her father's lap. Am's lips twitched up into a smile as he picked her up, and she swatted at his face and giggled.

Arceus, babies were so cute.

"Dada," she cooed, patting the side of his chin.

We all gasped while Am merely smiled again, and Diamonda laughed.

"She's been saying that for a while now," Diamonda said, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "She just said 'mama' the other day, too."

"That's great!" I said, smiling at them. "She's growing up so fast."

"She is," Am agreed with a nod.

Suddenly, the other people in the park started screaming, and scattered. We looked to see what was going on. Electricity was being zapped everywhere, and I recognized the Pokemon that were doing. We all tensed, and Am handed Aqua back to Diamonda. Then we all—except for Gold—got up onto our feet. We had company.

"Hello ladies," Flax drawled, his trademark smirk on his face.

"Hope we're not interrupting anything," Pink sneered. She looked a little paler than usual, and thinner.

Before any of us could even breathe, Crimson just _snapped_. "You bastard! What the hell are you doing here? I'm going to-"

But Indigo grabbed him by his arm and pulled him back. "Crim, stop. I don't think they're here to pick a fight."

"So?" he snapped. "He still tried to rape my sister!"

"Ew, who'd want to touch her?" Pink snorted, wrinkling her nose and giving Flax a dirty look.

Oh, for the love of Arceus-

"Wrong sister," Flax said, rolling his eyes. "Besides, that's not what we're here for."

"Who are you anyway?" Safaia asked, speaking up, eying them both suspiciously. "I've never seen you before."

"They're the president's admins," Grey responded, answering her question. "Two of them, anyway."

"What do you want?" Navy demanded, crossing his arms over his chest, looking annoyed about seeing them again so soon.

"We're here to deliver a message," Flax said flatly. "That's all. Nothing more, nothing less."

Pink smirked deviously, and then walked forward a couple of steps, nearing us. Then she scowled, and pointed to Grey, giving him a fierce glare. "You, Grey Kuro, are a _deadbeat_ dad."

...What?

"Excuse me?" Grey asked, sounding confused as he raised an eyebrow. Fiori tensed even more by his side, glaring at the younger girl.

"You heard me," she spat, leaning forward, putting her hands on her hips. "Where's that child support? I haven't gotten a single freaking cent."

Grey narrowed his eyes, scrutinizing her. "Stop spitting nonsense."

"Oh?" She stood up straight again, raising both eyebrows. "Navy didn't tell you?"

The mentioned guy scowled, lowering his arms and clenching his hands into fists. I was so confused by what was going on. What was even the point of this whole thing? What were they trying to do?

Grey kept his eyes narrowed. "Tell me what?"

Pink laughed, and flipped her hair, smirking. "I guess he didn't, then." She crossed her arms over her chest, still smirking devilishly. "You're a daddy, Grey. That's right, _handsome_; you knocked me up."

We all froze in shock, horrified. Oh my Arceus, she did not just say that. I had to be imagining things. There was no way in hell that Grey would even touch her. She was lying, probably because they wanted us to stop getting along or something.

"Our son's name is Cadet," she continued. "But I just call him Cade. He looks _so_ much like you."

Okay... Then... maybe... she was telling the truth. Crap.

I forced myself to look from her to Grey. His eyes were wide with shock and horror, his mouth open, and his whole body rigid. Fiori, who was next to him, had a similar expression, though hers was more angry.

Pink laughed at us, and then smirked deviously again, leaning forward slightly. "And, mmmm, that was some of the _best sex_ I ever had." She pointed a finger at Grey, who was still frozen in shock. "Oooh, you can't deny it was mind blowing for you either, Grey."

He finally shut his mouth, seeming to recover a bit from his shock. He shot Pink a death glare that basically told her to shut the hell up, but of course she didn't listen. She talked waaay too much, just like Flax.

"So yeah, you two little whores got sloppy seconds!" she laughed, standing straight again.

I wasn't sure what was more angry about—the fact that Grey slept with Pink or that she called Fiori and me whores and basically said we slept with him, too. I knew I didn't, and I highly doubted that Fiori would do such a thing, especially since they hadn't been together for that long, even though she was a Kimu. But that was just ridiculous. She really didn't have to say that.

Suddenly, a shot was fired, and the next thing I knew, Fiori had her gun jammed up against Pink's temple.

"Shut up!" she yelled. "Shut the _hell_ up!"

Pink gasped, and clutched at her shoulder, her face contorted in pain. Blood began to ooze through her fingers a little. She scowled, and glared at the taller girl who had the gun to her head. The rest of us were still frozen, having no idea what to do.

"You're just jealous," Pink spat through gritted teeth, squeezing her shoulder tighter.

Fiori jammed the gun against her temple again, not budging an inch. "Give me one reason not to kill you _right now_."

"Well, if you kill her, the spawn's good as dead," Flax said with a smirk, shrugging. "Nobody's gonna waste their time with that thing. I don't really care, anyways. You don't want a _baby_ to die, do you?"

Flax really did not have a soul, did he? How could anyone be so heartless? I just couldn't understand how he even got this depraved. The other admins, not even Pink, were as bad as him.

Fiori's eyes grew wide with surprise at his comment. Then she scowled and lowered her gun, stepping back. She started to turn around, but then she whipped back and shot her again, this time in the foot. Pink all but screamed, nearly falling down.

"Agh, Flax, get us the hell out of here!" Pink howled, leaning forward in agony.

"Oh, shut it, you bitch," he snapped, glaring at her. "You asked for it."

He then released his Zebstrika, and the girl managed to get up onto its back. Flax walked up to them, and gave us one last sneer.

"See you later, ladies," he drawled.

They turned to go, and Crim took a step forward, probably wanting to go after Flax, but Indi kept her grip on his arm firm and held him back. We stood in silence as they left. And then we stood in silence for a bit when they were gone.

"I... I trusted you," Fiori said, breaking the silence, looking at Grey, her face full of anguish. "I _trusted_ you."

Grey just stared at her, his eyes still wide. She shook her head, and turned, releasing her Hydreigon. She climbed onto his back, and then he took to the air. Then they were gone.

"What... just... _happened_?" Goldy asked from his spot on the ground, looking around at all of us.

I didn't respond. No one did. My hands clenched into fists as the realization of what must have happened dawned on me. Rubin put his hand on my shoulder, saying my name slowly and warily. I ignored him. I was too pissed right now.

"Grey," I said darkly, my voice oddly calm, but he didn't move.

If I did the math correctly, Pink would have to have gotten pregnant right before Grey defected because when we met her, she showed no signs of being with child. And when Grey returned to us, we had gotten together—sort of. It had been a secret, kinda like my engagement to Rubin. We would sneak out to the forest to make out. Right. After. Grey. Slept. With. That. Defiled. _Whore_.

"Grey," I growled again, and this time he looked at me, his expression still shocked. "How. Could. _You_?"

He didn't respond. He just stared at me.

"How could you?" I repeated, yelling this time. "How could you even _think_ about even _touching_ her?"

No, I wasn't jealous or anything. I didn't like him that way anymore. We were back to being friends. But it horrified me that he did that right before we got together. If I hadn't been falling for Rubin at the time, and he hadn't pushed me away, who _knows_ what would have happened. I was grossed out and as his friend now I was really questioning his sanity. Because this was _Pink Mazenta_ we were talking about, not one of our own, like it had been with Am and Diamonda.

He still didn't answer my question. He just ran a hand through his hair, messing it up.

"Bastard, answered me!" I snapped, taking a step towards him.

Rubin grabbed me by the arm, pulling me back. "Topaz, stop," he said firmly. "You're overreacting."

"I am not," I snapped, jerking away from him.

"Calm down," he said gently. "You're flipping out. Leave Grey alone."

"But he-" I began with anger and frustration.

"Give him a break," he said firmly interrupting me. "Besides, this is more of a problem with Fiori. Drop it."

"I don't care!" I yelled, turning back around. But he grabbed me again, this time by the waist. "Let me go!"

"We're leaving," he said with a sigh, and proceeded to drag me off.

"No, let me go! I'm not done with him yet! Dammit, Rubin!"

...

_(Safaia's POV)_

It took me a moment to finally put two and two together and realize what this all meant. And that really did not make me happy. Grey was my friend, but dear Arceus, this was just insane.

"Wait... doesn't that mean..." I paused, and turned to glare at Grey. "You joined the Government, didn't you?"

Of course he didn't respond to my question. He hadn't spoken a single word. So I took that as a yes. And I could barely believe it. The Grey I had known never would have joined the Government. I had thought he was dead, but apparently not.

"What _happened_ to you?" I demanded, throwing up my hands. "Why would you do that?"

I shook my head and turned to look at Navy. "And you—you were in the Government, too, weren't you?"

He let out a strained laugh, and rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah..."

"How could you let traitors in your midst?" I demanded, turning to face Am. "They're the enemy!"

Am gave me a calm look, not reacting to my outburst. "It's a long story."

"You say that to everything!" I exclaimed with frustration. "That's not giving me any answers to what's going on!"

"Okay then, Sappho," Navy said, and I turned to look at him, his arms crossed over his chest. "You want answers? I'll tell you."

...

A few minutes later, we were back in the castle. The picnic was ruined so we all would just eat back at the base. Navy and I got some food first, and then we went to a smaller lounge so he could explain to me what the hell was going on.

We both sat down on a couch at the ends, putting our food in the middle. I turned to face him, sitting Indian style, while he sat normally, facing forward. He was quiet for a moment, but then turned to look at me.

"You know the truth about them, right?" he asked me. "About who they are?"

I nodded, stopping myself from taking a bite of my sandwich. "Yeah, they're the Pokedex holders' kids. What does that have to do with anything?"

"Well, the same thing happened with the admins," he said with a sigh. "There were five of us—me, Maroon, Verdant, Flax, and Pink. We're all from the past, too. Synis had us kidnapped as well... but I have no idea why."

I took a bite of my sandwich, processing this. That was just crazy.

"None of us had a choice in the matter about being with the Government," he said. "So don't call me a traitor. I left, didn't I?"

I swallowed. "True, but _Grey_ was with us _first_."

He sighed, and ran a hand through his blue hair. "Grey's... really messed up."

"Obviously," I deadpanned.

He gave me a dry look. "Something happened to him, but I don't know what. Synis has us rescue him and bring him back to his castle. He had him nursed back to health, and Grey joined us to repay the debt, I think."

I took another bite, and chewed it.

"Anyways, he was really conflicted back then. He was messed up, and got really mean. I don't know what went on his head. But he got himself back together somewhat and rejoined the Resistance. I don't think he was doing so well until he met Fiori."

I nodded, swallowing. "Yeah, I was around for that. He got really emo. It was weird."

"Yeah, well, he really had something nice with Fiori," he sighed. "And I didn't want to ruin it. So I didn't tell him. He was finally getting himself together... getting back to his old self. And now this has to happen."

I sat quietly for a moment. I understood now. But I couldn't find my voice.

"I just want him to go back to normal, you know. He's had so much trouble... and Pink had to ruin it. I have no idea why he slept with her, but that was right before he rejoined the Resistance."

"That must be why Topaz flipped," I said, before taking another bite of my food.

He raised an eyebrow, looking back at me. "What does that have to do with her reaction?"

I snorted, and swallowed my food. "They used to have a thing, around that time, I believe."

Navy's expression soured. "Grey really has a problem."

"Yup," I agreed. "But he's getting out of it."

"Hopefully," he sighed. "I just hope he can reconcile with Fiori, because if he doesn't, he'll really be a mess. He really likes her."

"Well, just give her some time," I said. "I talked to her yesterday. She really cares about him. We'll... just have to wait and see, I guess."

"Yeah," he said with another sigh.

...

_(Topaz's POV)_

When we got back to the castle in Unova, Rubin dragged me all the way to my room. At this point, he was pretty angry at me for fighting against him and yelling at him the entire time. He shoved me onto the bed, and pinned me down on my back.

"Calm down," he snapped. "You're being ridiculous."

"I am not-" I began angrily.

"Shut up and listen for a second," he snapped, glaring at me. "Just _listen_ to what I have to say, Topaz."

I shut my mouth and scowled at him, complying. I was too angry to be concerned about the position we were in—he had my arms pinned down on each side of my head, and other than that, we weren't touching, but he was still leaning on top of me.

"Thank you," he said with a sigh, and then relaxed a little, but still didn't let me go. "You need to give Grey a break. He was really messed up back then. Who knows what was going on in his head at the time. That was like two years ago."

Well...

"Imagine how _he_ feels about this whole situation," he continued calmly. "How _Fiori_ feels about this. How would you feel if you found out your boyfriend slept with someone and had a kid, especially if it was with the enemy?"

He had a point... And he was right. There, I let my temper get the best of me again. Dear Arceus, I felt terrible now.

I sighed, relaxing. "You're right... I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize to me," he said. "You didn't flip out on _me_, now did you_? _Like Crimson did_._"

I let out a strained laugh. "It must run in the family."

"Mine too," he said with a sigh. "Arceus, I hope none of our kids inherit that temper."

I laughed lightly. "Oh, I doubt it. We're the sane ones in our families."

"Sane," he scoffed, finally releasing my arms, starting to sit up. "Yeah right, did you-"

I cut him off by kissing him, pulling him back down, closer to me. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he pressed his lips against mine. Warmth filled me; I had said it a million times before, but it just felt so good to be this close to him.

I wished we could do this more often. But if anyone say either of us going into the others room, they would think the extremes, especially after this thing with Grey, and we couldn't have that. Some people had to be examples.

He slid his arms around my waist and pulled me up. He pulled me close, kissing me on my nose, and then on my lips again. I sighed happily. I would enjoy this while I could before I had to go out and face my actions.

"I love you," he told me, brushing his fingers across my cheek.

I smiled and leaned forward to bump my nose against his. "I love you, too."

Just then, my Pokegear vibrated from my pocket. I reached and pulled it out to see who is was. I had gotten a text from Am telling me that I was needed for a meeting of the generals. Crap. I grimaced. I hated having to leave, but I had to face the music.

"You'll be fine," Rubin reassured me as I pulled away, sliding off the bed. "Just apologize, okay?"

I nodded as I straightened out my shirt, and ran a hand through my hair to fix it. "I definitely plan on it."

He smiled, and got off the bed. "Good. See you in a few."

...

It took me a few minutes to get to Am's office on the first floor since everything was so crowded and busy, not to mention the castle was freaking huge. I took a deep breath to steady myself before pulling open the door and stepping inside. Am and Grey were already there, sitting at the table.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," I said, sitting down at my spot at the table.

Am just waved me off, and Grey stayed silent, his hands clasped together in front of him as he stared at them. He looked even more troubled. Oh my Arceus, I really should not have blown up on him. I probably made him feel worse.

"Grey," I said gently, and he finally looked up. "I'm sorry for yelling at you. It was rude and uncalled for, not to mention immature. I'm sorry."

His eyes flickered back to his hands. "It's fine."

"No, it's not," I said firmly, and he looked back up at me. "It was wrong of me. And, if there's anything I can do... I'm here for you as your friend, Grey."

"Same here," Am said with a nod.

Grey looked at both of us, and then sighed. "Thank you... That means a lot."

I gave him a friendly smile. "That's what we're here for, Grey."

Am nodded. "Yes. But we still have to deal with this." He paused for a moment. "And just to let you know, I'm not about to demote you, Grey. You're a brilliant general, and even so, this happened nearly two years ago."

Grey's eyes grew wide with surprise, but then he nodded. "Very well. I try my best."

"Other than that, there's nothing much else we can do," Am continued, a thoughtful look on his face. "What's done is done."

"But... maybe we can deal with... er... the _personal_ aftermath?" I offered.

Grey grimaced, and pressed his hand to his forehead. "Fiori..."

Dear Arceus, Fiori. Their relationship was going to be tough to fix, I could feel it. Especially after that look on her face... And what she said. _'I trusted you.'_ I had no idea what to tell Grey. What advice could I give him?

"If Fiori really loves you, she'll forgive you," Am said, and we both looked at him. His expression was calm and serious. "It's not like this happened while you were together. This was before you even met. And I believe she does love you, Grey. Just give her some time to cool down and think."

Oh jeez, didn't _that_ sound familiar.

Grey pursed his lips, thinking for a moment. Then he looked up and gave us both sad smiles. "All right, I will. And... thanks, guys. Your support means a lot. It really... helps."

I gave him a reassuring smile. "No problem, Grey. That's what we're here for!"

Am nodded. "Yes. Just keep on going strong, and never give up. The Government wants us to crumble so they can have the upper hand, but that's not going to work. We're too strong for that. But something tells me this won't be the first time they try to split us. So... just be careful from now on."

And we all knew what he said was true.

* * *

><p><strong>HAPPY ONE YEAR ANNIVERSARY FOREVERMORE<strong>

**Wow, I can't believe it's been a year. And the two year anniversary for the whole trilogy is coming up in October... Jeez.  
><strong>

**ANYWAYS  
><strong>

**If no one has realized this yet, Cade is Grey and Pink's son.  
><strong>

**...It's a really long story that will be explained.  
><strong>

**You've also got to see some budding Terrashipping (Magnus x Professor Willow) and Calvaryshipping (Navy x Safaia). And of course the Kummern and talking of ForestFairy.  
><strong>

**THIS SHIP NEEDS REPAIRS  
><strong>

**What else... OH WE'RE SO CLOSE TO 400 REVIEWS  
><strong>

**Man, I can't believe there's that many in the first place.  
><strong>

**Anyways, GO AND CONTRIBUTE TO THE JOURNEY TO 400 REVIEWS YAY  
><strong>


	48. Ch 46: Rescue

**FOREVERMORE**

**~Part Three Of The Forever Trilogy~**

**Chapter 46  
><strong>

**Rescue  
><strong>

_June 5, 5001._

_(Topaz's POV)  
><em>

"Seriously, you guys have a problem!"

"Crimson," I sighed, brushing my bangs out of my eyes.

My brother seemed more bothered by the fact that yet another one of us had a child, rather than that it was a child with the enemy. We were sitting in one of the many lounges in the castle, on the couches. Well, I was sitting, as was Rubin, who was next to me, and Cerise, Shirou, and Alan were sitting on the couch across from us, while my brother was on his feet pacing back and forth as he ranted.

"You _do_," he insisted, throwing his hands up into the air. "Arceus, it seems like no one here still has their virginity. At least you don't have to go back in time and explain to everyone's parents that they're messing around! The Kimus won't be that surprised, but the _Kuros_... Oh Arceus, I hate my life."

Okay, so maybe it was a good thing Rubin and I were waiting. _But still_.

I rubbed my forehead and Cerise winced, blushing slightly. Shirou took her hand, and gave it a squeeze. The expression on Alan's face was a mixture of discomfort and annoyance.

"Welcome to the real world, Crim," Rubin deadpanned. "That's reality, sad as it is. Everyone does it."

Crimson gave him a sharp look. "Have _you_ done it?"

Oh my Arceus, why did this seriously have to keep coming up? I expected Rubin to get all appalled and deny it, seeing as we hadn't and all, but instead his reaction was the total opposite. As I opened my mouth to snap at Crim to keep out of our business, my fiance finally answered the question.

"Maybe we did," he said nonchalantly, shrugging. "Maybe we didn't. Does it really matter? Like I said, everyone does it."

I just stared at him in shock and a choked noise came out of my mouth. Then I snickered a little. Crimson and Cerise stared at us with their mouths agape, Shirou had a _what the hell just happened_ look on his face, and Alan looked like he was thinking _what?_

"Oh my Arceus!" Crimson exclaimed, still horrified, obviously taking Rubin's response as a yes. "You defiled my sister!"

Oh jeez, this sure sounded familiar. Why was I getting such a kick out of this?

"I never said we did, did I?" Rubin asked, raising an eyebrow. "Chill, man. Arceus."

Crimson glared at him fiercely, and I sighed this time. Dear Arceus, I couldn't wait for this to be all over so we could drop it and focus on the war, not who screwed who. Man. It got old real fast.

"Yo!"

I glanced behind me to see Navy enter the room. His expression was serious, which was kind of a first for him. He was always so relaxed and carefree. Whatever was on his mind had to be something major.

"Yeah, Navy?" I asked him, turning in my seat to look at him better.

"I have an idea, but I need your help," he told me, looking down. "It has to do with Cade."

...Cade? Oh yeah, Grey's son. Well then, he asked for my help, so it would be rude to refuse him. I pushed myself up off the couch, and turned around to face him.

"All right," I said. "I'll help you."

...

"There is no way in hell I'm going to let you go to the admins' base!" Diamonda exclaimed firmly at her husband, her hands planted on her hips.

"Dima," Am said, calm as ever. "Grey is my friend. I want to help him."

This was the first time Diamonda had acted like her sassy old self in a very, very long time. She was glaring up at him with an expression that rivaled a rabid Mightyena. He was looking down at her, calmly and steadily. This also had to be the first time I ever saw them fight.

"You're the leader of the Resistance," she snapped, her pale blue eyes flashing with anger. "They would love to get rid of you, and you would be walking right into their territory!"

Am didn't even look bothered by that. "If something happens to me, Grey is next in line. If something happens to him, then Topaz is in charge. Sometimes you have to take risks, Dima. I can take care of myself perfectly fine, anyways."

"I don't care!" she exclaimed, taking a step closer to him, getting right up in his face—well, more like _trying_ to. The guy is freaking _tall_. "I don't want you to go, no matter what reason you have!"

Navy had come up with the idea of rescuing Cade from the Government. Technically it was kidnapping, but it was better to have him here then with the admins, especially after what Flax had said. That way, he would be with us, and we would be able to take out the admins without worrying about him being safe.

Am sighed. "Fine, I'll stay."

She let out a happy squeal, and hugged him. He put his arms around her and patted her on the head. Navy, who was standing next to me, gave them weird looks. Rubin had decided to join in on this too, and was on my other side. Grey, of course, was coming along, and, surprisingly, Fiori had agreed to come, too.

"Thank you!" she exclaimed.

"...Okay then," Navy said, rubbed the back of his head. "We still need-"

"Hey!" Safaia of all people appeared, an excited look on her face. "I heard something about breaking into the admin base. Is that true?"

"Yeah," Navy told her, nodding. "We still need a sixth person to go along."

"Oooh, count me in, then, man!" she exclaimed with a grin. "I'm all for kicking some of those bastards' asses."

"We're not going there for that, Sappho," Navy said, still serious. "We're going to rescue the kid."

"What kid-" she began, but then she realized what he was talking about and stopped herself. "Oh yeah."

Grey winced, and ran a hand through his hair. Fiori scowled, crossing her arms over her chest, looking away. Man, this was going to be awkward. But it needed to be done.

"Right," Navy said with a sigh. "Okay, you'll work with Grey and Fiori. I'm with Topaz and Rubin."

Well, poor Safaia had to deal with them, then. But she was friends with Grey, and it seemed like she had talked to Fiori for a bit, too, so it couldn't be _too_ bad. But still, this whole situation was just awful for them.

"Well, I'm glad to be of help," Safaia said with a shrug. "When are we going?"

"In a few minutes," he told her. "We have to gear up still."

...

The admins' base was in what was now known as Viridian Forest. So it was closer to Synis's lair than we liked. Synis had built a freaking castle in what once had been Pallet Town, my hometown in the past. He leveled the town, kicking everyone who lived there out, and built his headquarters there. The pseudo democracy had taken over the Indigo League's castle, and met there. It was nerve wracking for me to be so close to our enemies.

Anyways, Viridian Forest was massive compared to how big it was in the past. It stretched for miles—the giant landmass of the combined regions had grown over the centuries due to it being formed all the way in the past thanks to Synis messing with time even more. That's why Rubin and I hadn't bumped into the base those times we had ventured out in the forest while we were at Mount Silver. Only Grey and Navy knew where it was, so we had to follow them. The Pokemon were pretty weak, just like in the past, so that wasn't a problem. We actually had to be careful not to _kill_ them.

Like always, I felt oddly calm and at peace while in the Viridian Forest. I could think straighter in here. I guess it had to do with my powers, and being chosen by the forest. I felt at home here in the cool under the trees. I wouldn't want to leave when the time came.

We finally came out from a whole line of trees, entering a clearing of sorts. The base was simple on the outside, being a one story gray concrete building with some windows. It was huge, but then again, this clearing was huge, too, and we were in a gigantic forest.

"Okay, how are we supposed to get in and out without being caught?" Rubin asked the two men who were in front of us, Grey and Navy.

They turned around to face us. It was planning time, I guess.

"It's Friday, which means Flax isn't here," Navy said, still serious. "He always goes out on Fridays. Pink is injured, so she's no real threat, if she's even here. Karen's always at Synis's castle, and only comes back to crash for the night. Maroon and Verdant... Well, hopefully they're out on a job or something."

"There are two entrances," Grey said, business mode on, though this was _his_ kid we were rescuing. "One in the front, the other in the back. We'll take one, you the other, just to be safe."

Navy nodded in agreement. "That's the plan. So we'll meet in Pink's room, where Cade is. Grey, you know where—nevermind, you do. Nothing's changed since you left."

Grey gave him a dry, annoyed look.

"If you bump into anyone, just knock them out," Navy continued, ignoring his friend. "There are a _lot_ of maids. A _freaking_ lot."

I really did not want to know why. "Okay, we've got this," I said, and they all looked at me. "Let's go!"

We split up then. Grey took Fiori and Safaia to the back entrance, while Rubin and I followed Navy to the front. It was an electric door, so I released Raiden and had him zap it. It beeped, and slid open after a moment. Navy took a cautious step inside to see if the coast was clear. He gestured us forward, and as we entered the base we took out our guns, and put them on stun. Raiden perched himself on my shoulder, as usual.

We walked down a dim hallway, our shoes thudding on the linoleum floor, which then came to a T. Navy led us to the left door, and it opened up without a hitch. We walked down another hallway that was dimly lit, so I couldn't see my surroundings well. The next door at the end opened up to a huge, fancy living room was that empty of life. There were black leather couches and futuristic coffee tables. The walls were painted a creamy color, and the carpet was bright white.

"We barely ever used it," Navy said once we all stepped inside and the door was shut behind us. "Flax did, though, whenever he brought home a girl... or two."

I wrinkled my nose in disgust, while Rubin snorted.

"Nothing surprises me about that guy now," Rubin said, shaking his head. "After what he tried to do to Cerise..."

Navy nodded in agreement, and looked around. "C'mon, the bedrooms are this way."

We followed him through the living room. Right when we got to the door on the other side of the room, it opened up on Navy, who had been about to grab the door knob. And standing in the doorway was none other than a startled Verdant. Rubin and I froze—crap, we were trying to avoid the admins, not find them!

"Navy! What're you doing here?" he asked, looking up at the guy, his eyes wide with shock, before quickly glancing behind him at us.

"We're here for Cade, Verdant," he said calmly. "Grey and two others took the other exit. You're not going to cause trouble, are you?"

He blinked, surprised. "What, me? Naw." He rubbed the back of his head, messing up his short ponytail. "I was just about to go out, actually. But if you need help, I'm game!"

Whoa, Verdant just offered to _help_ us. Was he not happy as an admin now? Would he defect, too? This was insane. Why did this keep on happening?

Navy froze up in shock. "You... want to _help_?"

Verdant shrugged. "Why not? Cade deserves better than this. Pink'll hate it, but I don't care about her. Everything's that happened to her serves her right. She's _so_ annoying."

"All right," Navy said, relaxing. "We're meeting up in Pink's room. Is she there?"

Verdant shook his head. "Nope, she's at the castle in the infirmary. Arceus, it's been so peaceful without her around."

Navy snorted, and then turned around to face us. "Don't worry about Verd—he's always been a little iffy on the Government. You can trust him."

"Yep!" Verdant exclaimed cheerily, giving us a friendly smile and wave. Then his expression turned a bit more serious. "Oh, Topaz, sorry about that time in Cherrygrove. I think I was drugged or something. I normally would never be so mean!"

I sweatdropped, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear. "It's fine, Verdant."

"Okay, good," he said, looking relieved. "I don't want anyone to be mad or hate me!"

Rubin stared at him. " I don't remember you being this nice."

"Aw, you flatter me!" he laughed, waving him off, his cheeks tinting pink. "You just haven't seen much of me, that's all."

Navy cleared his throat, and we all looked at him. "We need to get moving. We don't have all day."

"Right, sorry," Verdant said, moving out of the doorway so we could walk through, which we did. "I get distracted by cute faces."

Oh, that reminded me. Didn't Navy mention that Verdant was gay? Wait... That meant he was either talking about Navy or Rubin. Oh my Arceus. Navy didn't looked bothered by the comment; he was probably used to it. Rubin, on the other hand, had an expression that basically said _what the freak?_

"Well," I said mischievously. "If you're talking about Rubes, I have to agree. His cute face is very distracting."

Verdant giggled. "Yeah, it's not my fault all the guys around me are so darn adorable!"

"Oh Arceus," Rubin sighed. "Topaz, what are you _doing_? You've been hanging out with Gold too much."

"Ooooh, Gold!" Verdant exclaimed, his green eyes brightening up. "His eyes are _gorgeous_."

I couldn't say anything about that without Rubin possibly getting angry with me, so I kept quiet. I don't know why, but the fact that this bugged Rubin a little amused me, and I felt like teasing him. Maybe Gold was rubbing off of me. He was my best friend, after all, even though that had mainly been in the past.

"All right, guys," Navy said, catching our attention. "We _really_ need to get moving now."

"Right, right, I'm so sorry," Verdant said, blushing more. "I got you distracted, it's all my fault!"

"All's cool, Verd," Navy reassured him, stepping forward to head down the hall.

Rubin and I followed him, and Verdant followed us. Raiden's claws began to dig into my shoulder as he tensed up. The green-haired boy passed all three of us to lead the way down the hallway. When we came to the end, there were three doors on each side, and one at the very end facing the rest of the doors. There was a white door, then gray, and then yellow on one side. On the other side there was a red one, then blue, and lastly green. The door at the end was pink.

"Let me guess," Rubin said, looking at the admin. "Color codes?"

"Yeah," Verdant replied, nodding. "Dunno why Karen's is white, though."

He walked down to the pink door, and opened it up. We walked down, and stepped inside, and he followed behind us. Everything inside the room was pink. Literally—the walls, the carpet, the furniture, the bedding. Everything. The bed was loaded with pillows. The crib that was pressed up against the far wall in front of us was even pink.

"Okay, I am officially done with the color pink," Rubin said, his blue eyes wide. "Arceus."

"Ditto," I said, looking around with distaste.

But now we had to focus. The baby had to be in that crib. How could they even leave him alone like this? I walked over to it, crossing the room. Rubin followed me after a moment. We both stopped in front of the crib, and looked down inside.

There was a baby boy, as we expected. He was the cutest thing, rivaling little Aqua, even. He had to be around ten or eleven months old. His little head was covered in brown hair, and his eyes were bright red, though not as deep a shade of crimson as my siblings. He was wearing a blue onsie, which relieved me from all the pink.

"Oh my Arceus, he's so cute!" I exclaimed.

"Man, he really does look like Grey," Rubin said, surprised.

I reached down to pick Cade up. He squealed, and started squirming. He settled down once I was holding him properly, balanced on my hip. He made a gurgling noise, and started sucking on his thumb.

"Whoa, he likes you!" Verdant exclaimed with surprise. "Usually he flips out and starts crying if someone other than Pink and a certain maid pick him up."

I let out a light laugh, and the baby looked up at me. "Well, that's good."

"Okay," Navy said, and I turned around to face him, as did Rubin. "Now we just have to wait for-"

The door opened up, and in walked our missing friends plus one—Maroon. Of course, Rubin, Navy, and I froze up, thinking we were caught. Cade reached out and started playing with my hair tied back in its typical high ponytail, tugging on it.

"Oooh, you found them, Maroon!" Verdant exclaimed excitedly. "Perfect!"

"Yeah," Maroon said with a nod. "Obviously."

Grey, meanwhile, had his eyes locked on his son, still trying to grasp the fact that he was a father. Fiori looked at him too, hiding her emotions with a poker face. Safaia was the only one who didn't look bothered.

I adjusted my hold on Cade, lifting him up higher on my hip, and walked over to the three of them. Rubin followed me, and Navy and Verdant walked closer to the little gathering.

"Grey, this is Cade," I said gently. "Isn't he just adorable? He really does look like you." I paused for a moment. "Do you wanna hold him?"

He seemed to hesitate for a moment, still unsure. I gave him a reassuring smile, telling him silently that it was okay. Finally, he nodded, still not saying a word. I held the baby boy out to him, and he took him carefully and gently. Due to Verdant's comment, I expected him to start crying, but he didn't. Instead he let out a happy squeal, and poked Grey in the face, like he knew that was his father. I couldn't help but smile and laugh a little. Everyone around us smiled, too—Fiori's expression even softened a little.

"Why didn't you tell me, Navy?" he asked, his eyes not moving from the baby in his arms. "I had the right to know."

Navy grimaced, and then crossed his arms over his chest. "Think about the situation, Grey. I had just joined you after betraying the Government. Nobody really trusted me. What was I supposed to say? 'Oh, by the way, Grey, you knocked up Pink and have a kid'. I don't think so." He paused, his gaze flickering down to the floor. "_Especially_ since you were finally getting yourself together... and were happy with Fiori."

Navy was right. Everything he said make perfect sense. And I agreed with him one hundred percent. Even if he did tell, I highly doubted any of us would have believed him. It sounded so unbelievable, and at the time Navy joined us, it was.

Grey looked up this time, his eyes dark. "Well, it's a little too late for that now." He sighed, squeezing his eyes shut, and then reopened them. He held his son back out to me, and I took him back quietly. "Let's go." He turned around, ready to head for the door.

"Wait!" Verdant called out hastily, and he stopped, turning back around. "There's something we have to give you."

"That's right," said Maroon, nodding. "If you'll wait just one second I can go get it."

"All right," Grey said with yet another sigh. "Hurry up."

Maroon walked past him, and then we all ended up leaving the room. Verdant shut the door behind us after he quickly grabbed Cade's blanket, which he handed to me. I should have thought of that. I wrapped him up in the blanket. Maroon went into his own room, the one with the red door, and Verdant followed him inside. We waited in the hall, and I could tell Grey was really getting impatient. Cade started sucking on his thumb again, looking up at me with his big red eyes.

When the two admins came back out, Maroon was carrying something large and round wrapped up in a white cloth. Verdant uncovered it partially, revealing a smooth, white stone of sorts. What was that?

Fiori gasped, her eyes growing wide. "That's... That's the Light Stone! How'd you get it?"

"Synis sent us with Black Kyurem from the past to chase Reshiram," Maroon explained. "It forced Reshiram into the Light Stone, but not long after it separated from Zekrom, forming into the Dark Stone."

"But the Dark Stone is already here, right?" Safaia asked. "That's what I heard, anyways. It's in the Nacrene Museum, right?"

"Yeah," Maroon said with a nod. "We sent the Dark Stone back in time, giving it to the museum."

"...Time is so freaking screwy," Safaia deadpanned, and then sighed.

"Synis gave it to his son, but Reshiram never chose him," Verdant added. "So Jet just let us have it."

"Whoa whoa _whoa_!" Safaia exclaimed, her eyes wide. "Synis has a kid?"

"_Another_ kid?" I clarified, shocked.

Even Grey looked shocked, and he had been with the Government for a short time.

"Yeah," Maroon said. "Jet is Jewel's younger twin brother. They don't know the other exist, though. I don't know why. But it would probably be the best to keep it that way."

Oh. Same mother, then. That was less of a big deal. Though I was dying to know who the other was. And I had to wonder why Synis kept them apart. This was so weird and confusing. I would never understand Synis.

"_Jewel_ is _Synis's daughter_?" Safaia shrieked.

Oh, I forgot she didn't know.

"Uh, yeah," I said, sweatdropping. "It's... a long, complicated story." Like everything else.

"But she's so _nice_!"

"We know," Rubin said, also sweatdropping.

"Jewel was raised differently than Jet," said Verdant. "She's too submissive, though. If Synis hadn't made Karen watch us admins around her, who knows what Flax could have done to her."

Maroon grunted. "She's a good kid. Jet's just whiny."

"Yeah," Verdant agreed, nodding. "Anyways, we really want you to have the Light Stone! If you can release Reshiram, you'll be able to take Kyurem down more easily."

"You're condemning yourselves by helping us," Grey said, somewhat quiet. "Are you sure about this?"

Maroon nodded, his eyes serious. "Don't worry about us. We'll be fine."

"And who said Synis would even find out?" Verdant said with a mischievous grin and wink.

"All right then," Grey said. "We'll take it."

Verdant wrapped the stone back up, and then Maroon handed it to Grey, who then put it away in his backpack. I couldn't believe it. We could have Reshiram now. Would the legendary Poke choose me, like in that statue?

"You know the way out," said Maroon. "We'll erase the surveillance cameras. Just get out."

Grey nodded. "Right. Thanks, Maroon, Verdant."

And then we headed out.

...

_June 7, 5001._

_(Fiori's POV)_

I just couldn't hate Cade.

He was too cute, and, well, he looked way too much like Grey.

But I couldn't help but feel betrayed by him, even though all this happened nearly two years ago, before we even met, back when I was still in the past. It was just so _shocking_. I never thought he would do that kind of thing. I mean, with Am, it was no surprise, considering the whole 'Kimu issue' we all supposedly had. Sapph's scare with Goldy was even expected. But Grey? I never thought of it.

And I was a _Kimu_, though I was, indeed, a virgin.

I still felt betrayed.

And angry about how the little whore had to just _rub_ it in. At least I could kill her now and not have to worry about the kid being hurt because of it now.

But I couldn't talk to Grey, much less look at him. It had been hard enough for me to work with him during the rescue, and I knew both he and Safaia noticed. But he didn't mention it to me. He barely talked the whole time.

I didn't want to end out relationship. I loved him, and I didn't usually react as harshly to problems as I had done this time, but I had no idea how I could talk to him after being as distant as I had been lately.

So I decided to offer to help take care of Cade. I forced myself to find him, and, of course, talk to him.

"Um, Grey?" I peeked into the lounge on the floor in N's castle that held our bedrooms. I had asked Am where he was.

Grey looked up from his paperwork, his eyes widening slightly in surprise to see me. Cade was on the floor, playing with some toys. I guess Diamonda was too busy to watch him, or Grey was being his stubborn self and wanted to do things his way himself.

"Fiori," he said, sounding tired.

It made my heart ache to see him like this. Was I causing him even more pain?

I took a deep breath, and steeled myself, forcing myself to take a step inside. "Um... Is there anything I can do to help? I mean, with Cade..."

He was silent, looking down at his son for a moment. "You don't have to do anything, Fiori. This is my own doing, and I'll take full responsibility for my actions and handle it on my own."

I knew by his tone he was serious. I bit my bottom lip, trying to figure out how to respond.

"Grey... You don't have to do this on your own," I told him quietly. "Diamonda would be the best choice for help. I'm pretty sure Topaz, and even Jade, would be willing to help, too... And... And you have me..."

He looked up at me and met my eyes. "Do I still have you?"

I knew exactly what he was talking about. He was asking if I was going to stay with him or not after all of this. I already knew the answer, even if I still didn't feel like I could entirely trust him. But I believed we could work through this.

"Yes, you do," I said truthfully. "And I'm going to help you with Cade, whether you like it or not."

...

_(Grey's POV)_

Later that day, I sat at one of the desks in the office room we had set up, doing paperwork for the air force. Now that Fiori was watching Cade for me, I could actually get some work for me. I was very grateful, and relieved that she decided to give me a second chance. Though the paperwork was far from my mind. I was having trouble focusing, and I really needed to get this done.

I especially couldn't get Cade out of my head. He was the kid I never knew I had, which then led me to thinking about Pink... and what had happened that night.

I set down my pen, and rubbed my eyes. This was the last thing I wanted to think about. But now that it was engraved into my thoughts, I had no other choice.

Ever since Synis had saved me from that warehouse in Petalburg City two years ago, that girl had been after me. No one was good enough for her. Not Flax, not Maroon, not even Verdant, who had been confused about his sexuality at the time. I was the mysterious, aloof new guy who was given rank over Flax.

Flax and I had never gotten along. He hated me for having power over him, and I disliked him for his rude nature. I only started truly hating him when Synis sent him after Topaz, who I still had feelings for at the time. Only then did we truly start clashing.

Still, I paid little to no attention to Pink, which aggravated her. I got along well with Maroon, Navy, and Verdant. I respected Karen, and she respected me. Pink tried everything to get my attention, and it always failed.

Then, one day, not long before I defected, betraying the Government, she came to my room. I was very troubled at the time, confused on my feelings and my beliefs and morals. I had no idea what I was doing anymore. I knew Synis wanted Topaz, but I had no idea why, and it drove me crazy. I felt like I was losing myself.

_It was late—almost midnight—and I was laying on my bed, in my pajamas, staring at the ceiling. I was trying to figure myself out. I was so conflicted._

_Then she knocked on my door._

_I forced myself up off my bed, and dragged myself to the door, and opened it. And there she was._

_"Hi, Grey," she said._

_And I promptly shut the door in her face. But she was fast, and she lodged her foot in the doorway, which kept the door open. I gave her a dark glare, forcing my eyes to stay on her face, not her cleavage. I had been immature and hormonal once before. I was only sixteen at the time, after all._

_"What?" I asked her flatly._

_She pushed the door back open. "Why don't you let me in?"_

_"Why would I want to do that?" I deadpanned. "Go away."_

_I shut the door again, and this time she moved her foot out of the way. Smart girl, I would have crushed it. By the time I had laid back down on my bed, though, she had reopened the door and had stepped inside, closing the door behind her. That girl did not take no for an answer._

_The bed lurched as she plopped herself down on it. I glowered at the ceiling, ignoring her. I wasn't about to acknowledge this invasion of my privacy._

_"Oh, Grey-ay," she said in a sing-song voice. "You know it's rude to ignore a lady when she's in your room."_

_"Lady?" I scoffed, still staring at the ceiling. "Where?"_

_"Ha ha," she mock laughed. "Hilarious. That was so funny I forgot to laugh."_

_"Glad I entertained you," I deadpanned._

_The bed jerked as she moved, and the next thing I knew, she was leaning down on top of me, her hands pressing up against my chest._

_"Wrong kind of entertainment, handsome," she drawled._

_I narrowed my eyes, knowing exactly what she meant. "Get off of me. If you want that, go to Flax."_

_She pouted, and leaned back, sitting herself down on my lap. "But I'm tired of him! I want something fresh."_

_"Too bad," I said, getting irritated. "Now get off of me."_

_But she still wasn't leaving, and my resistance, which was extremely low back then compared to now, was waning. I wanted to be distracted from all my troubles, and she was offering me a distraction._

_"You're so uptight, Grey," she said. "Let me help..."_

_She slid her hands under my shirt, leaning forward as she did so. I froze, my whole body going rigid. I had no idea what to do, and I was kind of freaked out by what she was doing, having never experienced such a thing before. She pulled off my shirt, and then put her face right up to mine._

_"You know you want to," she breathed._

And by that point, I did. Oh, I did. And as everyone knew now, I gave in.

"Grey?"

I looked up from the paper, realizing I had zoned out, deep in thought. It was Fiori peering around the doorway, holding something in her hands, which I couldn't see.

"Hey," I said. "What's up?"

Before she had come to talk to me, I had been sure that Fiori hated me for what I did. I didn't blame her; I hated myself. I had been so weak back then. I knew I had lost her trust, and I wanted so badly to regain it. I loved her, and I hated myself for hurting her.

"I brought you so some," she said, lifting a basket into view. "That is, if you're hungry."

As if on cue, my stomach growled. Loudly. I sweatdropped with embarrassment.

"I take that as a yes," she said, snickering for the first time in the past few days.

She stepped inside, and I cleared off my desk of the clutter of paper and other things to make room. She pulled up a chair, and set the basket down on the desk. She sat down, and then opened the basket up. She pulled out two soda pop bottles, one for her, the other for me. I took a drink immediately, not realizing how famished and thirsty I was.

She took out the food next—homemade hamburgers and fries. That was favorite meal from when I was kid, and I think I told her once. It was simple, but it meant _home_ to me. Not just my home here in the future, but my home back in the past. Fiori had no idea how much this simple gesture meant to me, especially what had just happened to us.

"Fiori..." I couldn't finish my sentence.

She looked up at me, her eyes startling pink, pausing in getting all the food out and organizing it on the desk.

"Thank you."

She cracked me a grin. "It's nothing, Grey."

* * *

><p><strong>WOOT, EARLY UPDATE<strong>

**Today is the EXACT day that Amethyst Kimu was born on the earth: July 22nd, 2012. The world will never be the same again.  
><strong>

**This was actually two chapters, but I had to take out a lot, so I combined them. The next chapter will be about Synis's past, and the long awaited Eden, which, basically, is Topaz's birthday, so I'm pretty sure you can imagine what's happening. Then there's only a few more chapters, and then the Perma Arc is COMPLETE.  
><strong>

**Man.  
><strong>

**But I hope this chapter explained a lot. And yes, there is hope for ForestFairy!  
><strong>

**SO GO AND REVIEW  
><strong>


	49. Ch 47: In The Year 10,000

**FOREVERMORE**

**~Part Three Of The Forever Trilogy~**

**Chapter 47  
><strong>

**In The Year 10,000  
><strong>

_June 11, 5001._

_(Topaz's POV)  
><em>

Yesterday was Cyan's eighteenth birthday. We celebrated whether he liked it or not. Though Jewel's gift caught us all by surprise—she bought him a acoustic guitar. When he tried it out, he played really, really well. That got Shirou really excited, and the next thing I knew, everyone was talking about music. It had been really fun.

Now it was the next morning, and I wanted to do some training before going to switch out with Diamonda to take care of the kids so she could spend some time with Am. It would be a pretty short training session, but that was okay with me.

It was a cool June morning, so I brought a light jacket with me to fight against the chilly air. I didn't bother zipping it up, though, since it probably would get warm pretty fast.

The good thing about being close to the Unova League was that we were close to Unova's leaders _and_ we were right next door to Victory Road, prime training grounds that actually contained Pokemon that could withstand the power of our own.

Raiden released himself right as I reached the entrance to the cave. He leaped up onto my shoulder, and then we headed in. It was dark and damp, which was typical for a cave. I felt a chill, but I didn't bother zipping up my jacket.

I walked further in, my sneakers thudding against the stone floor, but not a single wild Pokemon came out at us. I frowned as I looked around. There were no signs of life. This was really weird.

"Pikachu chu," Raiden said, twitching his ears. _Where is everyone?_

"Dunno," I said, letting my eyes run over the walls. "Let's just keep looking."

I took a step forward, and then suddenly, a bright flash illuminated the cave. I squeezed my eyes shut, covering my face with my arm, to block the blinding light.

"Biii!" _Hiii!_

I lowered my arm, opening my eyes, when the light died down. It was none other than Celebi. The green fairy let out an excited cry before circling around us happily.

"Bi! Celebi bi!" Oh!_ I found you!_

Celebi finally calmed down, and stopped circling Raiden and me. she halted in front of us, hovering in place, her tiny wings fluttering nonstop.

"Bi celebi cel bi celebi bi bi," she said. _I need you to come with me._

I blinked, surprised. "Why?"

Celebi's expression grew sad. "Cel celebi cel cel biii bi cel cel cel celebi." _You need to see Synis's past in the far, faaaar future._

I opened up my mouth to retort, but another bright light flashed, and I felt myself being engulfed into a void. The next thing I knew, I was falling.

I didn't have the chance to scream because I hit the ground seconds later, and rolled a few feet, stopping on my stomach. I groaned, and rolled onto my back. The sky was clear and blue, outlined by trees. I blinked for a moment, feeling the prickly grass underneath me.

First question: Where was I?

"Biii!" I heard Celebi's cry, and then she appeared above me, hovering in the air. _Sorry!_

I laid there for a moment, looking up at the legendary Pokemon, before I pushed myself up with yet another groan, and then somehow managed to get back on my feet. I fixed my jacket and brushed off my clothes. I checked my belt to make sure all my Poke Balls were secure. I had left my bag in my room, so that was no problem. I looked around, trying to gain my bearings. I was in some sort of clearing in a forest. There was no life in sight.

"Where's Raiden?" I asked, looking up at Celebi, since I could not see my shiny partner anywhere.

"Cel celebi," said Celebi, frowning. _I don't know._

I gritted my teeth, and pulled down my tank top, shrugging out of my jacket. It was kinda hot out here. I tied it around my waist since I didn't feel like carrying it around. I took my Luxury Ball, releasing the Pokemon inside. My Espeon appeared in a flash of light. She looked up at me expectantly.

"Eris, I need you to track Raiden," I said as Celebi lowered herself down closer to me. "We've been separated."

_"On it,"_ she replied, sitting down.

She closed her eyes, and the red gem on her forehead began to glow. As I waited, I took out Apollo's Ultra Ball and released him, and then climbed onto his back, grabbing a hold on the reins.

_"I have found him,"_ Eris said, opening her eyes, and looking up at me. _"We must hurry. He is injured."_

"Darn it!" I exclaimed with frustration. "Get up here and give me directions!"

She leaped up onto my lap, which was the only safe spot for her to be when Apollo was moving. The Rapidash leaped forward, and Celebi followed us. Eris projected images into both my mind and Apolllo's. All I could hear was the thudding off Apollo's hooves on the grassy ground.

Apollo had to make a sharp turn, almost throwing Eris and me off his back. I had to grab Eris by the base of her tail to stop her from falling off. Suddenly, we reached a clearing, and I saw someone in our way. I jerked back hard on the reins, panicking, and Apollo let out a startled whinny, rearing up into the air.

"Aaaah!"

Apollo lowered himself back down on the ground, his front hooves thudding on impact. Eris leaped off my lap, and onto the ground. I patted the side of his neck, trying to calm the both of us down. We had nearly run over someone in our haste.

It was a girl, probably around sixteen or so years old. She looked so much like me it was startling. She had long, light golden blonde hair that was smooth and straight, going all the way down to the small of her back, with small braids on the back, and one long braid in the front. Her eyes, unlike mine, were brilliant scarlet. She was wearing a loose, white kimono of sorts that seemed to have flow to it, going down only to her knees, more like a modern dress. It also seemed to be layer, a thin magenta cloth being visible at the bottom of her skirt and sticking out from underneath the neckline. She also had a sash tied around her waist, which was called an obi, I believed. She was on her knees, sitting on her folded legs, holding an unconscious Raiden in her arms. She was surrounded by wild Pokemon, including a Pikachu.

I would have apologized if I could have gotten over the fact that she l_ooked_ like me. I couldn't help but just stare.

The girl stood up, turning out to be the same height as me, looking surprisingly calm while I gawked at her. "Is this your Pikachu?" she asked me, her voice high and smooth.

"Um... Yeah," I managed to spit out, and Apollo snorted.

She looked up at Celebi, who was hovering above me. "What have you done now, Celebi? Why have you brought my ancestor?"

What?

_What?_

_WHAT?_

Celebi flew down to the girl as I silently freaked out. The legendary let out a playful giggle and began to circle my doppelganger, making her giggle, as well. The Pikachu leaped up onto her shoulder, and let out a happy cry.

What in the name of Arceus was going on?

"Oh, Celebi," she laughed. "I don't care why you brought her!"

"Biiii!"

I just stared at them.

She returned her attention to me, her eyes calm, yet friendly. "You must be confused." That was an understatement. "Celebi here brought you to the year ten thousand. My name is Topaz Bosco, and I was named after you, my ancestor."

I blinked, still startled. "How... How do you recognize me?"

She giggled, covering her mouth with her hand. "We have what you call 'photographs'. You and your husband and your friends are all in our history books. You're heroes!"

"Husband?" I echoed, thinking of how I was marrying Rubin in just a few days. Well, I should be, if I ever got back to the future... Which was actually the past now.

"Yes," she replied, looking a little confused. "Gold Kimu Junior."

Whoa, something was really wrong here. I wasn't going to marry Goldy. I didn't love him _that_ much. Unless...

"I'm from the twenty first century, right?" I asked.

"Yes, of course," she answered, looking even more confused than before.

That explained it, then. The time ripple effect of our kidnapping was delayed somehow. No one was affected this far ahead in the future. Which meant the Topaz they knew was different from the Topaz I was. Everyone to them here was how we were supposed to be...

So I married Gold, huh? Jeez.

"If you don't mind me asking, how old are you?" she inquired, looking up at me.

"Oh, seventeen," I told her. "Almost eighteen."

"Ah," she said, nodding. "You're not married yet, then."

"Nope," I agreed, dismounting Apollo, landing lightly on the ground. "Hey, can I have Raiden back?"

"Oh, of course!" she exclaimed. "But just a moment, please!"

"What-" I began, but cut myself off.

Topaz Bosco rested her hand on Raiden, and I watched in awe as she healed his injuries, making them vanish. Just like I could! Raiden stirred, blinking, and then opened his eyes. He stared at the other Topaz for a moment, who gave him a friendly smile, before freaking out. He leaped out of her arms, making her laugh, and then latched onto my leg for dear life, digging his claws into my bare skin.

"Ow!" I exclaimed, wincing. "Knock it off, Raiden!"

He loosened his grip, and climbed up onto my shoulder before shooting a suspicious look at the other girl. Topaz Bosco's eyes grew wide as she took my full appearance in, horrified.

"My goodness! People really did wear undergarments for clothing in the past! How can you wear that?"

I looked down at myself. My orange tank top wasn't low enough to show cleavage, just barely. My jean shorts weren't _that_ short, ending midway on my thigh. Then I looked back up at her. Well, compared to what she was wearing, to this culture, this could be their underwear.

"Uh, I just do?" I offered. "It's my culture. Trust me, I have friends that wear worse." Like Diamonda and Jade.

"Well, if you're coming to town with me, you can't be wearing _that_." She wrinkled her nose in disgust. "Come with me!"

"Hold up," I said, taking out Poke Balls to return my Pokemon.

"Oh my goodness!" she exclaimed, her eyes wide with excitement. "Those are... are Poke Balls!"

"Yeah," I said slowly as I reattached them to my belt. "Don't you have them?"

She shook her head. "No, we lost all technology after the world ended in the year six thousand. The legends tell us of a awful destruction... They say the great and almighty Arceus was forced to intervene and rebuild the world, forming Ransei."

I stared at her, shocked by all this info. "Ransei?"

She nodded. "Yes, Ransei. When the world began to crumble, Arceus took what remained of the old regions and combined them to create a brand new region, which we call Ransei. The world is very dangerous. Everyone lives in kingdoms that specialize in different types. Trainers no longer exist; they've been replaced with humans that have the gift to link with Pokemon, and these people are called Warriors. Each kingdom is run by a Warlord, and my father is the Warlord of Aurora. The Warlords and their Warriors protect us from other kingdoms and the monsters."

That was... a lot different. I did not expect that at all. This world... Synis's world... was nothing like my own.

"Monsters?" I asked.

She nodded again. "When the world ended, most of the Pokemon either mutated or died. The monsters are the mutated Pokemon. They're maneaters, and are stronger than regular Pokemon. But they're pretty rare now. That's why Arceus gifted some people with the powers to link to Pokemon—so we can take care of them. I'm linked with Pikachu here. My... friend, Obsidian, is a Warrior, too." She scratched the Pikachu under its chin, and it cooed happily.

I found this whole thing fascinating, yet sad. These poor people... Not everyone could have Pokemon. No Resistance could fix this.

Wait, didn't she just say Obsidian? As in Synis?

"Obsidian?" I asked.

Her cheeks tinted pink. "Oh, he's my... best friend. He's a Warrior, like I said, and he's in my father's army. He's linked with a Nidorino. He's away right now, stationed in Ignis, which is another kingdom that my father just conquered a few months ago. But he should be coming back soon because the Arceus Festival starts tomorrow. I... I have something to tell him."

Her hand flicked down to touch her stomach. I frowned. There was no way they were just friends, not with these reactions. Something was going on, and I had the feeling it had to do with Jewel and Jet.

"Well, I better find you something decent to wear," she said, removing her hand from her stomach. "Come with me!"

...

"How does it fit?" Topaz Bosco called to me.

There was a little shack in the forest where she kept extra supplies, such as clothing. She lent me a light blue kimono, and instructed me how to put it on, seeing as I had no idea because I had never wore one before. We were around the same size, though I had a larger bust and wider hips than her, so it was good that she wore her kimonos loose. Jeez, I didn't think I grew so much.

The kimono was still a little tight, but it fit. It was practically identical to hers, though I didn't have one underneath to make layers. I kept on my topaz pendent, and tied my belt back around my waist. I was typing my hiking boots when she called.

"Good!" I called back, answering her question.

"Let me see!" she said.

I finished typing my second boot, and then set it down. I tried to stretch it out a little more, especially around my chest, and then left the room. She looked me over, and then had me turn around a couple times. She tapped her chin, thoughtful.

"Hmmm... It will have to do," she said. "I can get you something else back at the castle. Oh, you might want to put your Poke Balls away. People will freak out if they see them."

She then held out a bag to me, and I took it, stuffing in my clothes and Poke Balls.

"You can keep it," she told me. "I've made plenty."

"You made this?" I gasped, my eyes wide.

"Yes," she replied, blushing. "I make all kinds of things. I just finished making a sailcloth for the Arceus Festival, actually. Whoever wins the Battle Tournament gets it, and gets to go with me to the Arceus statue for a ceremony. Then when we get back, there's lots of feasting and partying. You have to stay for it! It's so fun!"

I'd never admit it, but the ceremony made me think of something else. Okay, maybe Rubin was right. I was spending too much time with Goldy, and he was starting to rub off on me.

"I think Celebi wants me to stay for it, anyways," I told her. "What's the ceremony for?"

Her eyes brightened up; I guess she really liked telling me all of this. "Remember when I said the world ended?"

I nodded. "Yeah."

"Well, back during the Apocalypse, there was a girl born who could link with Pokemon, the first person who was ever able to do that. She was descended from Red and Yellow, and had Viridian powers likes no other, who Arceus seemed to favor. But her name was never recorded."

Dear Arceus, what was with my family saving the world? Seriously?

"She led a group of trainers, who we now call the first Warriors, to save mankind and Pokemon... to try to save what of the world they could when it was dying."

And if I remembered correctly, she said the world as we knew it ended in the year six thousand... which wasn't that far away from where I was in the past. That was really freaky.

"The world was only saved when the girl sacrificed herself to save her friends, which then caught Arceus's attention. He then created Ransei. The festival is to thank Arceus for giving us a second chance and to honor the Maiden, as we call her, and her Warriors."

I stayed silent, taking all of this in. It seemed a little farfetched to me. If any of it was true, the story had probably been changed over the thousands of years. But I wasn't about to question their beliefs.

"I represent the Maiden," she added, fingering one of her braids. "The winner of the Tournament represents the Maiden's Hero, the lead Warrior and her lover. He was the strongest out of all the Warriors, so his representative has to prove himself by defeating everyone in battle."

Okay, now I was really thinking like Goldy. Dear Arceus.

"That's cool," I said. "It's nice to have traditions."

"Yes," she agreed, but then gave me a confused look. "How is it cold?"

Oh duh. "Sorry, past slang. I mean that's great."

"Ah," she said, sweatdropping. "Well, we better get to town!"

I followed her out of the shack, and then through the forest. At first, I had no idea what forest we were in, even though this was a totally brand new region. Though according to legend it was created by combining the other regions somehow, so it could possibly be a forest I knew. But this place made me calm, and as we walked through, I began to recognize certain spots. This was what used to be Viridian Forest.

It took us a few minutes to get out of the forest, and then we were walking down between fields full of crops. People were working in the fields. This was so different compared to what I was used to. It was like I had stepped back in time instead of forward.

Soon we were in what appeared to be a market place. Booths were set up everywhere. There was a meat booth, where fattened Tepig hung upside down, along with Pidgey and chunks of Miltank and Sawsbuck. Just seeing that made me sick. Yeah, I ate meat, but we had animals for that back in the past. I guess all the animals died out in the Apocalypse.

"That's why I'm a vegetarian," Topaz Bosco told me, her red eyes full of sorrow. "I can't stand death of any kind. I don't want anyone to get hurt. Ransei is always at constant war because the Warlords struggle for power... I'm sick of it."

I stayed silent as we walked along. I would love to live like that, but my world couldn't afford that mindset. You would die in a heartbeat.

"That's also why I worry about Obsidian a lot," she added, her gaze drifting down to the ground. "I don't want him or Nidorino to get hurt. I don't know what I would do if anything ever happened to them, especially Obsidian."

I looked over at her as she looked towards the ground, her expression thoughtful. "I know the feeling."

She looked back up at me, her eyes brightening up. "You do?"

I nodded, smiling faintly. "Yeah. I feel the same way about Ru—my boyfriend. Well, fiance." I lifted my hand to look at the ring on my finger.

She gasped, clutching her hands together. "Ohhh! Congratulations! You're so lucky! Father won't let me marry."

It was my turn to blush. But then I frowned at her last comment. "But you're only, what, sixteen?"

She nodded. "Yes. But most girls are married when they're thirteen. We have to keep the population going because not all babies survive their first years. But my father wants me to stay pure so I can be the Maiden every year for the Arceus Festival."

Whoa. This world—Synis's world—seemed so bizarre to me. These values were so old, but they came back for these people. It was really like I had stepped back in time.

"That's insane," I told her. "Even if the baby morality rate is low."

She shrugged. "It's just how things are here. It's my culture, and it just happens to be the total opposite of yours."

She was right, and to me, it was one crazy culture. But I had to force myself not to judge. Things were different here.

She stayed silent as we walked out of the market place, heading towards a walled gate of sorts. It was white, and then at the top black, the top edge tipped with gold. I followed her through a large, rectangle entrance, which opened up to a courtyard that was bustling with activity. Then she looked up at me, pausing, hesitating about something.

"Can I ask you something?" she finally said as we stopped in front of the entrance to a Zenshuyo style building that matched the colors of the gate.

"Sure," I said, and then remembered she might not know what that meant. "I mean, yes."

She blushed yet again, and glanced down at her feet. "You know what it's like to love someone, right?"

I nodded, a smile forming on my lips as I thought of Rubin. Then I couldn't help but wonder what everyone else was doing without me. Did they miss me? How long would I be here? When could I go home to those I loved?

"This is a bit personal, but... have you ever... known a man?"

Known a—oh. Why in the name of Arceus did this keep on coming up? Where was Topaz Bosco going with this? And why? I swore if I had to answer this question one more freaking time after this I was going to flip.

"No," I said dryly. "I haven't."

"Good," she said, sounding relieved. "Don't be like me." Her hand moved down to her stomach again.

Oh crap. I stayed silent.

"It was never my intention for it to happen," she said quietly, so only I could hear. "Neither was it his. He came back from the kingdom of Fontaine, and I was just so happy to see him safe and sound. We went out to the forest like we always did, but something was different. Before I knew it, we confessed our feelings and it happened..."

Dear Arceus. "Obsidian?" I asked slowly, keeping my voice down as well.

She blushed deeper, and nodded. "Yes..."

"...And now you're pregnant?"

She looked up at me, her red eyes wide with shock. "How... How did you know?"

"Your behavior," I said evenly, crossing my arms over my chest. "It's pretty obvious. Besides, I've been around pregnant women." More like pregnant _girls_, but whatever.

She sighed, her eyes drooping. "No one knows. I have to keep it a secret. Or Obsidian and I will be killed."

"What?" I gasped, my eyes widening.

"It's the law," she sighed, twirling one of her braids. "If a woman or girl becomes pregnant outside of wedlock, both she and the father of the child are sentenced to death by beheading. They make a big show of it to scare us."

I stared at her, my eyes still wide, my mouth open. That was just horrible. If we lived in this society, a lot of my friends would be dead. And the babies... They were killing the children, too. This was murder.

"That's... That's..." I couldn't even find the words to describe how I felt about this.

"I'm scared," she admitted, clutching her hands together. "That's why I have to tell Obsidian so we can figure out something."

"Tell me what?"

We both jumped, startled, and then whirled around to face the speaker. Raiden tensed on my shoulder, letting out a low growl. I had to bite my tongue to hold back my gasp of surprise. I did not expect Obsidian Synis to look like this; I never imagined I would ever find him attractive.

Obsidian—I couldn't bring myself to call him Synis, the name I associated with my enemy—was as tall as I knew him in the past, and was probably sixteen or seventeen. His hair was straight, shaggy, and kind of messy, the same shade of red as Jewel's. His dark brown eyes were just as sharp, though they looked much younger, warmer, and kinder. He was wearing samurai-like armor the same color as his shiny Nidorino, a deep shade of turquoise, who was by his side.

"What's going on?" he asked, looking to the other girl after staring at me for a moment.

Topaz Bosco looked like she wanted to go to him, and hug him, but she held back, explaining instead. "Celebi brought my ancestor, Topaz Rosso, to meet me for some reason. Topaz, this is Obsidian Synis, my friend I told you about."

Raiden growled again. I couldn't take my eyes off him. This was the same guy that had kidnapped all of us, sent us to the future, and had become the president of a faux republic. Something had to have happened to make him that way. I could not see this boy as the evil dictator I knew.

"Hello," I said, giving a weak wave.

Raiden growled once more, and Obsidian's Nidorino tensed, glaring up at the orange Pikachu.

"Ah, Celebi," he said, nodding. "Well, I'm not surprised. Welcome to the year ten thousand, Topaz Rosso. It's an honor to meet you. Though you seem... different."

"It's a long story," I said; Arceus, now Am was rubbing off of me, too.

He nodded again, and walked closer, up to where we were standing. "Come on, why don't we go inside?"

If he only knew why I was different.

...

Topaz Bosco's father was a rather tall, stout man in his fifties. I got the impression that he was incredibly stern. I also got the impression that he did not like Obsidian's relationship with his daughter, though he did respect him as a Warrior. He was also very respectful to me.

It looked like I would be spending the night in the future. Obsidian stayed for dinner, but then he left to return to his own home. I bed down with Raiden in one of the guest rooms, and was surprised when there was a knock on the door.

"May I come in?" Topaz Bosco called.

"Yes," I answered.

The door opened, and she stepped inside, wearing a loose white nightgown. Her pale hair was still semi-done in braids, untouched. Her Pikachu followed her in. I scooted over to make room for her on the bed, and Raiden grumbled irritably. She walked up and plopped down next to me.

"How do I tell him?" she asked me, pulling up her knees and hugging them. "I can't find the right words..."

I sighed, and brushed my bangs out of my eyes. "Can't you just say it directly?"

She shook her head, and then looked away from me. "It makes me feel like a harlot."

"You're not," I said firmly. "He knows that."

She looked back up at me, her eyes brimming with tears. "Topaz... I'm scared."

And, well... I didn't blame her.

...

_June 12, 10000._

I had to dress up for the Arceus Festival. I was given an elaborate set of kimonos that I was to wear layered. The first layer was white, and went all the way to the ground. Each layer was a darker shade of gold, and with a shorter skirt. The final larger was dark gold, with long, flowing sleeves, that ended right above my knees. A orange obi was tied around my waist, with gold designs of Poke Balls on it. Topaz Bosco kept my hair down, but braided some flowers into it.

She had to wear the ceremonial white kimono that went down to her knees, and had a gold obi. She kept her hair the same, and went barefoot. She used the sailcloth as a shawl of shorts. Obsidian continued to wear his armor. I assumed that was his Warrior attire.

"How can you wear these things?" I asked, lifting up my layered skirt slightly. "It restricts movement."

"You only say that because you're from the past," Topaz Bosco said; we were gathered just outside the castle.

"A long skirt is the sign of a lady," Obsidian told me, sounding kind of surprised by my statement. "You should be honored."

I snorted, and crossed my arms over my chest. "Then why is the Maiden's skirt short?"

"She refused to wear long skirts," Topaz Bosco replied. "She said it limited her prowess in battle."

"And she was right," I deadpanned.

Obsidian rolled his eyes. "Come on, we'll be late."

We then headed to the main square in the courtyard, which was crowded with nearly everyone in the kingdom. We only got through because Obsidian led the way with his Nidorino. Raiden probably helped too with his glares. Warlord Bosco was waiting for us, and once we reached him, the festivities could finally begin.

"Welcome, citizens of Aurora!" he bellowed, calling everyone to attention. "For one thousand years, we have celebrated the Arceus Festival! Not only to honor the legendary Pokemon himself and the Maiden, but the Hero who united all of Ransei and brought peace and prosperity to our world, no matter how short lived it was! And this is a special week, for it is the one thousandth time we celebrate! The Maiden, as always, will be represented by my lovely daughter, Topaz! However, as you all know, the Maiden's Hero must be chosen through combat. But first, the great Celebi has brought us a guest! One of the Judgement Heroes, Topaz Rosso!"

The crowd erupted into applause and cheering, which was a bit embarrassing. Not only that, but they were praising me for something I had never done and would never do. It made me wonder if the delayed ripple effect had affected the year five thousand and one. Did I have descendents there, too?

"The namesake of my daughter," he continued once the crowd grew quiet again. "Please give Lady Rosso a warm welcome! Now, let the games begin!"

...

I hated having to sit back and miss the action. But only male Warriors were allowed to participate. Raiden was itching to battle, fidgeting on my lap as I sat with the Boscos to watch the Tournament. Topaz Bosco cheered for Obsidian the whole time, and he was really good. His Nidorino never lost. Not once. It made me wonder...

Did Synis still have his Nidorino? The thing was beast.

"In our world, shiny Pokemon are the elite," Topaz Bosco explained to me when I asked. "They are more powerful, having higher stats than normal Pokemon. That's why no one can beat Nidorino."

I looked down at Raiden. He was powerful because of his maxed out level, and EV training. Otherwise, he was a normal Pikachu. If Synis still had his Nidorino, we were majorly screwed.

"Our shinies aren't like that," I told her, looking over at her. "They're normal."

"Oh?" She looked surprised. "Then what level is Raiden? I sense amazing power from him."

Raiden smirked up at us, and puffed out his chest. I ignored him.

"One hundred," I replied. "But he's had EV training. We worked with Am, and then Grey and Fiori for it. He's not that special."

"Don't say that!" she exclaimed, giving me a shocked look. "He's the son of Pika and Chuchu!"

Suddenly, Raiden growled, digging his claws into my thighs. I looked away to see Obsidian and Nidorino joining us. Topaz Bosco leaped to her feet, and rushed over to the tired looking Pokemon to heal him.

"Just one more round," Obsidian told her. "Then we can get to the good part."

She giggled, patting Nidorino on the head, who smiled up to her. "The food!"

Obsidian laughed, smiling down at her. They looked so happy. But I knew it wouldn't last. Something happened to Topaz Bosco... But what? Would I ever find out?

Did I even want to find out?

...

Obsidian won the Tournament, which wasn't that shocking. He went through the ceremony thing with Topaz Bosco, and then it was time to feast.

I watched them very carefully. I could tell they loved each other. It was so cute to watch, to see them interact with each other. Their love did not require physical displays or signs of affection. They were just happy to be in each others' presence. They were like Rubin and me in the beginning.

Rubin... Oh, I missed him. Was he worried about me? Did he even know I was gone? I longed for his touch now, his embrace. I wanted to go home now even more.

"Topaz! Are you okay?"

I jumped, startled out of my thoughts. Topaz Bosco and Obsidian were looking at me from across the table, concerned looks on their faces. I felt my face flush with embarrassment.

"Sorry," I said Mareepishly. "I was thinking."

She nodded, her expression growing sad. "You want to go home, don't you?"

This girl knew how to read people.

"Yeah," I said, sweatdropping. "All this makes me miss..."

"Your fiance?" she asked.

I nodded, getting embarrassed.

"All right," she said with a sigh, pushing back her chair and standing. "Let's go find Celebi. You should be going back anyway."

...

Topaz Bosco and Obsidian led me through the forest. We stopped at the shack so I could put my original clothes back on. It felt good that I could move freely again, and not feel confined.

"You know, Topaz, if you ever have a daughter, you should name her _Jewel_," I said as we walked along.

She looked at me, a startled expression on her face. "Jewel? That's a lovely name. What about you?"

I thought for a moment. "I like the name _Amber_."

"Oh? That's pretty."

Obsidian gave us weird looks. So that meant he didn't know yet still. He would find out eventually; I knew that much. But I sure hoped it was in a good way.

"I like the name _Jet_ for a boy," she added, looking over at me.

"Blaze," I said for my own input. "I also like Copal for a girl."

"Here we are," Obsidian said, clearing his throat to catch our attention. "Call Celebi, Topaz."

The other Topaz nodded, and closed her eyes. Her Pikachu leaped off her shoulder, landing lightly on the ground. We waited and waited, in silence.

"Biii!"

Celebi appeared in a flash of light, letting out a happy cry. She circled each one of us, and poked Raiden on the nose. Then she moved away so we could say goodbyes.

"Topaz, I want you to have this," the other girl said, holding out something in her enclosed hand.

I held out my hand, and she dropped it onto my palm, enclosing my fingers around it. It was cool to the touch, whatever it was. I brought my hand closer, and then opened it. The gift was a charm bracelet made of brown stringer braided together. Each charm was of one of my Pokemon—Raiden, Demeter, Zeus, Neptune, Apollo, and Eris. They looked life-like.

"Oh my Arceus," I breathed, looking back up at her. "Thank you... But I have nothing for you."

"Your gift to me is our friendship," she said, clasping my hands in her own. "You have to visit. Bring your friends! Bring your Pokemon! We'll have so much fun!"

"If you ever need any help in the past, we're here to assist you," Obsidian told me. "You have our support."

"Thank you," I said; he didn't realize how ironic his statement was.

Topaz Bosco pulled me into a tight hug, catching me by surprise. I hugged her back after a moment, while Raiden grumbled from his new perch on top of my head. When she pulled away, her eyes were tearing up.

"Goodbye, Topaz!" she told me.

"Take care," said Obsidian.

"Biiii!"

...

_June 12, 5001._

I was falling again.

But this time a fluffy Altaria caught me, set me on the ground gently, and released her trainer on me.

"Topaz!"

The next thing I knew, I was in Rubin's arms, in his embrace, just like I had wanted. I threw my arms around him, hugging him back, so happy to see him after everything I had just experienced. I pressed my face into his chest, taking a deep breath to calm myself. But then he pushed me back, keeping a hold of my shoulders.

"Where were you?" he demanded, sounding angry. "We were all worried sick! What if you got captured by the Government or something?"

"Rubin, relax," I said, sweatdropping. "Celebi took me on a surprise trip, that's all. I'm fine."

His blue eyes grew wide. "To when?"

"The year ten thousand," I replied. "Synis's time. I... met Jewel and Jet's mom."

His expression turned serious. "You can tell everyone later. Right now you need to clean up. I'm sorry, love, but you reek."

I couldn't help but laugh. Some things just didn't change. And that made me feel better.

* * *

><p><strong>WOOT, ANOTHER EARLY UPDATE BECAUSE I CAN<strong>

**So, you now know some things about Synis's past... but not everything.  
><strong>

**I freaking love Topaz Bosco. Her character is just beautiful... but tragic.  
><strong>

**But yes, Synis was not always crazy. And he didn't always have Split Personality Disorder.  
><strong>

**What else... I think that's really it.  
><strong>

**SO GUESS WHAT'S NEXT GUYS  
><strong>

**EDEN WHICH IS TOPAZ'S BIRTHDAY  
><strong>

**AND YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS  
><strong>

**KUMMERN GETS MARRIED  
><strong>

**WHICH ALSO MEANS  
><strong>

**...There will be a lime at the end.  
><strong>

**I'm telling you ahead of time just in case you don't like that kind of thing and don't want to be mentally scarred or something. SO YOU CAN SKIP IT.  
><strong>

**You can thank me later.  
><strong>

***cough*  
><strong>

**AND WE'VE GOTTEN TO 400 REVIEWS YEAAAAAH. THANKS GUYS YOU'RE ALL SO AWESOME  
><strong>

**This is long enough, so...  
><strong>

**REVIEW  
><strong>


	50. Ch 48: Eden

**FOREVERMORE**

**~Part Three Of The Forever Trilogy~**

**Chapter 48  
><strong>

**Eden  
><strong>

_June 15, 5001._

_(Topaz's POV)  
><em>

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TOPAZ!"

I jerked up in bed, startled awake. Raiden jumped, too, falling off the extra pillow he always slept on. I groaned, and flopped back down, rubbing my eyes. I shot my messenger a slightly irritated look. He did the same thing last year.

It was Rubin, of course. He was all ready for day, wearing a short-sleeved blue dress shirt, a black vest, and black slacks. He insisted on dressing up for the occasion, though I would have been fine with casual clothing. His white and blue hat was on his head, his black hair coming out from underneath—mainly his bangs. He looked amazing.

"Do you always have to do that?" I said wearily, looking up at him.

He smirked at me playfully. "Yes. And I made you breakfast, but you have to get up to get it."

I stuck my tongue out at him childishly, and he laughed again. I pushed myself back up, and brushed my bangs out of my eyes. I stifled a yawn.

"All right, all right, I'm up," I told him, running a hand through my hair. "I'll get ready as fast as I can."

Today was my eighteenth birthday. I was finally a legal adult. I could do anything I wanted, but the consequences would be severe. Rubin and I would be getting married—secretly. Then we would spend the whole day together, go to my party that Jade insisted on throwing, and then we would spend the night together.

"Okay, love," he said. "Meet me in the kitchen when you're ready."

I slid to the edge of the bed, and he came over to give me a quick kiss before leaving. I forced myself to get up, and trudged to the bathroom. I took the quickest shower I could, brushed my teeth, and then got dressed. Jade had made me a dress she wanted me to wear today. It was definitely a summer dress, being made of thin cotton. It was white, with spaghetti straps, and went down to my knees. It clung to my figure, showing off my curves. I decided to keep my hair down, and wore sandals.

I quickly organized my bag to make sure I had all my Poke Balls, wallet, and other things I would need for the day. I returned Raiden to his Poke Ball for the meantime, and then headed out of the room. I made my way towards the first floor, where the kitchen was.

Once I was in the vicinity of the kitchen, I could smell what was cooking, and it sure smelled good. My stomach growled as I stepped inside. I saw that my soon to be husband was not the only one in the room. Cerise was smacking Rubin with a spatula while Shirou laughed at the table.

"What's so funny?" I asked them, raising an eyebrow.

They all stopped what they were doing to look at me. My sister's eyes brightened up at the sight of me, and she ditched the spatula on the counter to run up to me and glomp me in a hug.

"Aaaah! Topaz! Happy birthday!" she squealed, squeezing me tight.

"Happy birthday!" Shirou echoed, giving me a friendly wave.

"Agh, thanks," I managed to get out before pushing my sister away so I could breathe properly.

"Rubes wouldn't share the food he made for you with us!" Cerise told me, pouting. "He's being mean!"

"I am not," Rubin said with a snort, returning his attention to the stove. "You're being silly."

Cerise huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. "Fine, be that way."

She trudged back over to the table, and plopped down in the chair next to her boyfriend. He smiled at her playfully, and then leaned forward to give her a quick kiss on the lips, catching her by surprise. I walked over to the table, and sat down across from them, while Rubin began to prepare me a plate.

"Behave, you two," I teased lightly, shaking my finger at them.

Shirou chuckled, and Cerise giggled, blushing a little. I smiled at them; I was just so happy today. There was no reason for me not to be. Rubin pulled up a chair next to me, and sat down, setting my plate down before me. I picked up my fork and began to enjoy my meal.

"So where are you two going?" Shirou asked, a curious look on his face.

"Nimbasa," Rubin answered.

"Oooh, good choice," Shirou said with an approving nod. "Best place in Unova. Hell, best place in the whole world."

"Yeah!" Cerise exclaimed, nodding, making her curls bounce. "There's so much to do there!"

And we had plenty to do today.

...

Serenity carried both Rubin and me since if I flew with Zeus, people could possibly see up my dress. It slowed the Altaria down, but we still made it to Nimbasa early. Serenity landed outside of the city, and we walked in together.

It was nice and warm, not too hot yet since it was still early. It was already starting to bustle with activity, which made sense, with the amusement park and all. We were headed off to the county court building. It took us a few minutes to get there. It was a massive building made of marble, with pillars in the front, holding up the roof. There were carvings of Cobalion, Terrakion, Virizion, and Keldeo underneath the title of the structure—_Nimbasa County Court_. We walked up the stone step, and headed inside.

"I hope no one recognizes us," Rubin muttered, looking down at me.

I squeezed his hand, looking up at him and meeting his gaze. "They've only seen me with my hair up and you without your hat. We should be find unless they really look at us."

Inside, the court was bustling with activity. We headed off to find a clerk to get our marriage license. People stared at us, probably wondering what a couple of teenagers were doing here. I really hoped no one saw that I was Topaz Rosso, general of the Resistance, or that he was Rubin Senri, commander of the Resistance. I really wanted this to stay a secret.

Once we had gotten to a clerk, the woman gave us a friendly smile and asked, "How can I help you today?"

"We'd like to get a marriage license, please," Rubin told her.

The woman's—whose name was Marian according to her name tag—eyes grew wide. "But you're both so young..."

My response to that was, "So?"

Marian sighed. "I need to see your birth certificates, please."

I reached down to open my bag, and then pulled out the documents. We had gotten new ones in Unova to confirm what our real last names were, not our adopted ones. They were... kind of forged... in a way. We weren't exactly from this time, after all. I handed them to her.

She examined them, probably checking our dates of birth to see if we were legal adults or not. She gasped, which meant she saw our names. She looked up at us, her eyes wide.

"You're in the Resistance, aren't you?" she asked.

"Ahahaha... Yeah," Rubin said, sweatdropping.

"...I have no right to judge you, then," she said, pulling out some papers. "Here, all you need to do is sign this. Then you need to go to the Justice of Peace so he can marry you."

We each signed the document, and then thanked her, before heading off to find the Justice of Peace. I was starting to get excited—Rubin and I were moments away from being husband and wife. In secret, but it still mattered to me, and to him. I looked up at him as we reached the Justice of Peace's office, and grinned at him. He looked back down at me, and smiled back, making me feel warm inside. He opened the door for me, and we went inside.

We needed two witnesses, so the Justice of Peace's secretaries would serve as that. So we gathered in the office, and the short ceremony began. It was a simple version of Am and Diamonda's elaborate ceremony.

"We are gathered here today to bring this man and this woman together in matrimony."

So he really did say what the priest would after all. I had been wondering about that.

He turned to face the man I stood face to face with. "Rubin Senri, do you take Topaz Rosso as your wife and promise to stay by her side no matter what may happen, until death parts you?"

"I do," he said firmly, looking down straight into my eyes.

A smile formed on my lips, and the warmth throughout my body grew hotter. I knew he was going to say that, but it meant everything to me just to hear it coming from his lips, outloud.

He then turned to me. "Topaz Rosso, do you take Rubin Senri as your husband and promise to stay by his side no matter what may happen, until death parts you?"

"I do," I said steadily, and this time Rubin smiled at me.

"Now for the ring."

Rubin pulled a small velvet box out of his pocket, flipped it open, taking the ring out, and then shut it and put it back into his pocket. Then he took my hand into his and delicately slid the diamond ring onto my finger. We would get his ring later on today.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife," the Justice of Peace said. "You may kiss the bride."

I leaned forward, standing up on tips of my toes, and he leaned down, pulling me close. Our lips pressed together, sealing the marriage. Even though this was one of many kisses we had shared, it seemed magical, because of what it symbolized. I wished we could have kissed longer, but we weren't alone. We broke apart, and stood up straight. And now I couldn't erase the smile on my face.

I was no longer Topaz Rosso. Due to my decision to attach his last name to my maiden name, I was now Topaz _Rosso-Senri_.

I remembered the discussion I had with Rubin about my last name. I mean, it was a very important thing. I wanted to take his last name, but I didn't want my own maiden name to die out again once Crimson returned to the past.

_"Rubin, there's something we need to talk about," I told him one day after I had returned from the future.  
><em>

_We were outside, walking along as we headed to Victory Road together to do some training with our Pokemon. He looked over at me, a surprised look on his face. Then his expression turned to slightly confused. But then he sighed, his eyes flickering down to the ground.  
><em>

_"What did I do this time?" he asked quietly.  
><em>

_I blinked, startled. "Nothing! I just wanted to talk about the marriage thing."  
><em>

_Oh. Well..." He paused for a moment, and looked back at me. "You don't want to get married anymore?"  
><em>

_"What? No way!" I exclaimed, shocked. "Rubin, are you okay? Why the negative thoughts all of a sudden?"  
><em>

_He sighed, and just shrugged. "I don't know... Just wanted to make sure, I guess."  
><em>

_I stepped closer to him, and gave him a reassuring smile. "There's nothing to worry about. What I wanted to talk about it the whole last name deal..."  
><em>

_He looked down at me, raising an eyebrow. "What about it?"  
><em>

_"Well..." I paused. "I'd just... like to continue the Rosso name. Since Crimson will eventually go back to the past, and I highly doubt Cerise will keep her maiden name. So... I was thinking-"  
><em>

_"Wait," he said, interrupting me, stopping in his tracks. I halted, and turned back around to face him. "So you want to keep your maiden name?"  
><em>

_"Well, I was thinking that I could just add your last name to my own," I told him. "You know, hyphenate it."  
><em>

_He pursed his lips, and then shrugged. "Well, I suppose that's fine. Our kids will carry on the Rosso name that way... You know, I don't mind if you keep your maiden name. You don't have to hyphenate mine onto yours."  
><em>

_I smiled up at him. "But I want to. So I will."  
><em>

...

After the rest of the paperwork was done, we were free to go off and enjoy the rest of the day. I felt light as a feather leaving the court. I felt like skipping around like a schoolgirl. I hadn't been this happy in ages, if ever.

Rubin and I were married.

First, we went to a jewelry store and bought a ring for Rubin, and then we set off to have fun, our hands entwined. No one could recognize us, and hopefully it would stay that way for the rest of the day. We were free to do whatever we wanted. We could act like the teenagers we were, though we were also legal adults. I was giddy with the joy and love I felt for Rubin... my husband.

"So what do you want to do?" he asked me as we started walking down the sidewalk along the street.

"I don't know," I confessed, looking around.

"Why don't we go see a musical first?" he suggested, and I looked back up at him. "There's a really good one Cerise told me about, the one she and Shirou went to see the other day. It's a romantic comedy, I believe."

"Oh yeah!" I exclaimed, remembering my sister mentioning it to me. "That's a good idea. Let's go see it!"

And so we did. That was probably the most I had laughed in one sitting for a very long time. The musical reminded me of the time when Rubin and I had first started dating, back when we were still a little awkward around each other. And when Rubin was innocent and Goldy acted more perverted.

_"What are you talking about, Gold?" Rubin was asking our smirking friend as I walked into one of the rooms in the Mount Silver base with Sapph._

_"You have_ got _to be kidding me!" Gold exclaimed incredulously, giving him a look. "How are you_ male_?"_

_"What's going on?" I asked slowly and suspiciously, and the two boys looked over at us.  
><em>

_"Are you trying to corrupt my brother, you perv?" Sapph shrieked, her hands clenching into fists.  
><em>

_Gold smirked devilishly at her, and then crossed his arms over his chest. "I am merely trying to educate him in the fine arts of-"  
><em>

_"PERVERT!" she screamed, before storming up to him and punching him, proceeding to beat him up like she always did.  
><em>

_Since our relationship was so young, I was horrified by what Gold was trying to do. I was frozen on the spot, my eyes wide with horror and my face hot as hell. I could barely breathe. I couldn't believe what Gold had been trying to do.  
><em>

_"Topaz? Are you okay?" Rubin was standing in front of me now, a concerned look on his face, still not realizing what our friend was talking about.  
><em>

_I started a little, but then nodded, unable to find my voice.  
><em>

_"I'm still confused," he noted, scratching his chin. "Maybe you know what Gold's talking about. Can I tell-"  
><em>

_"NO!" I exclaimed hastily, raising my hand. "I mean, no... Just drop it, okay?"  
><em>

_He looked down at me, confusion still swimming in his eyes. "Oh, all right. Hey, there's some pudding I made earlier this morning! Let's go have some."  
><em>

_And he proceeded to drag me off.  
><em>

"Dear Arceus," Rubin said after I recanted the story to him as we left the theater. "I was so girly back then."

I couldn't help but laugh, and gave his hand a quick squeeze. "You were cute."

"Humph," he snorted, rolling his eyes. "If you say so. But, Arceus, Gold was pretty bad back then. We'd only been together for three weeks, right?"

I nodded, tucking a stray strand of hair behind my ear. "Yeah, but I can't believe you didn't know whatever he was telling you."

"...I had a sheltered childhood, okay?"

I laughed, and squeezed his hand again. "That's a good thing, though. You had a innocent mind, and that's pretty hard to find nowadays."

"True," he agreed, nodding. "But my innocence has degraded. I don't know who to blame. Gold or growing up. Or both."

I laughed again, and poked him in the ribs. "Hey, it's okay now. We're married."

"Mmhm..." He looked around for a moment, and then back down at me. "Come on, let's go to the amusement park!"

He proceeded to drag me along, and then we approached the amusement park. Luckily there was no line or anything like that, so we could walk right in. But once we were inside, it was obvious it was bustling with activity, which was typical for summer. Though technically it wasn't summer until the twenty-first. We walked along, looking around, trying to find something to do. We passed a man who was giving away prizes to people who could solve his riddles correctly. A fairly large crowd was gathered.

"Oh, look what we have here!" he exclaimed as we were trying to pass. "Young love! Come on over, I have just the riddle for you!"

We froze right on the spot, knowing he was talking to us. We exchanged glances for a second, and then turned back around to walk over to the man. It wasn't like we had any other choice, not with so many people around. This was so embarrassing.

"So, kids, what're your names?" the man asked us, giving us a reassuring smile as he put on the show.

"Rubin."

"Topaz."

The man started, obviously surprised. We didn't even say our full names. "Oh! I knew you were familiar! What do you know, folks? We've got two rebels from the Resistance right here in Nimbasa! Not just any rebels either, two of the leaders! Give them a round of applause!"

The crowd erupted into applause, and I felt my face flush with embarrassment. Rubin rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. Was this really necessary? Yeah, we were some of the leaders of the Resistance, but still.

"So, Rubin, Topaz, how long have you been together?" he asked us.

"Two years," Rubin answered.

Well, two years if you ignored the month we were apart. Man, that had been awful. I had no idea how I had managed to get through that alone. I couldn't imagine life without him now.

The man's eyes grew wide with surprise. "Wow! That's really quite a long time for young people your age!" he exclaimed. "I'm really impressed. What has kept you together?"

Well, I supposed we owed them a answer. And, well, the world could always use a new point of view.

"There are a lot of things," I said. "We love each other. We go way back. We're in a war, so we take everything seriously. Especially since anyone could die any day."

He nodded, taking in my words. "I see, I see. Hm... Oh, what's that, little girl in the front? Oh! It's Topaz's birthday today! So that's why you're down here!"

I let out an embarrassed laugh, and Rubin gave my hand a squeeze. "Yeah, it is."

"Well, then, happy birthday, General Rosso!" he said, turning around to take a giant stuffed Pikachu off the shelf behind him that held prizes. "Take this! It's on the house!"

"Thank you," I said, taking the giant plushie that was probably twice the size of Raiden, smiling.

"No, no, thank _you_! It's only because of you that the Empire will be defeated and humans and Pokemon will be united everywhere once again!"

...

"Mmm, this funnel cake is the best," I said as I swallowed a bite of the treat.

He looked up at me, and flashed me a wonderful smile. I couldn't help but smile back. But then he picked up his napkin, and reached across the table to wipe something off the corner of my mouth. I frowned.

"Icing," he told me.

I laughed. "Thanks."

He cracked me another smile. "Mmhm."

I leaned back in my chair, and spread out my skirt. I looked back up at him. "Hey, remember that time we sneaked into the cake shop back in Twinleaf when we were down there?"

"Oh, how could I forget?" he said with a laugh.

_We had sneaked out to go on a date, to get away from everyone else. It was risky, considering that almost everyone in town knew who we were and would easily recognize us. We didn't want to draw attention to ourselves—which ended up happening anyway._

_The cake shop had been our favorite place to hang out back in the day—Rubin, Jade, Plato, Viola, and me. It had been great. We'd eat and talk and have a fun time. Back in the day when we had no worries, when we could act like kids, and didn't know the truth._

_We had an old friend there, the daughter of the baker who owned and ran the shop. I never really mentioned her much because her parents were very strict, she didn't seem interested in Pokemon like my other friends, and I only saw her at school and at the cake shop. Her name was Sarah._

_Anyways, Rubin and I went to the cake shop for old times sake. Raiden was perched on my shoulder, as usual. When we stepped inside, we were met by a melody of aromas from all the baked goods. I loved cake._

_"Welcome to—oh my Arceus!"_

_"Hey Sarah," Rubin greeted her with a friendly wave. "Long time no see!"_

_She hadn't changed much—same sandy brown hair and brown eyes. Her hairstyle was still twin braids. We, on the other hand, had changed so much it was insane._

_"What are you doing here?" she asked, still shocked._

_"To get cake, of course," I said with my own friendly smile. "And to see you."_

_She eyed Raiden on my shoulder. He was sniffing the air._

_"If my father sees..."_

_"Don't worry about it," I told her. "He can't kick us out if we have a Pokemon anymore. Twinleaf follows the Resistance's rules now."_

_Sarah came out from behind the counter, and walked up to us. She fidgeted, looking a little nervous. "I was so worried about you guys, especially when you were on the news. Then the bombing..."_

_"It was too dangerous to contact anyone," Rubin said apologetically. "We're sorry."_

_"It's okay-"_

_Suddenly, Raiden leaped off my shoulder, and I turned around to see what he was doing. And right as I turned, he landed on a fancy, expensive looking cake. Icing flung everywhere, and I was covered in the white stuff._

_"Raiden!" I exclaimed angrily._

_His head popped of the hole in the cake, chewing on a piece of the dessert, icing stuck to him as well. I glared at him, my hands clenched into fists. I couldn't believe he just did that._

_Rubin took out his handkerchief and began to dab at my face. "You got some on your face."_

_"I know," I said stiffly._

_He laughed, and kissed me on the cheek. When he pulled back, I saw that his nose and mouth were covered in icing. I glanced over at Sarah to see her staring at us, a shocked look on her face._

_"You're... together?" she asked slowly._

_"Yep!" Rubin said cheerily. "For a while now."  
><em>

_"Wow," she said, sounding surprised. "That's great!"  
><em>

"I wonder how Sarah is doing," I mused, breaking off another piece of funnel cake with my fork.

"Hopefully she graduated," he said, doing the same thing as I was, but on his last bite.

Graduation. That all seemed so far away, so useless to me now. But I had been worried about that just three years ago. That had been my main concern in life. But now it just seemed stupid and silly. My education was useless.

"Hurry up, love," he said to me. "We still have a lot to do."

...

Last, but not least, was the Ferris wheel. There was a relatively long line to wait in, but we managed to get on in twenty minutes or so. Rubin took my hand back once we were situated in the car. I leaned up against him, and rested my head on his shoulder.

I was so happy here, just being with him like this. I didn't want it to end.

"Hey," Rubin said, and I looked up at him. "Do you remember when we got back together?"

"How could I not?" I asked with a laugh. "That was one of the best days of my life."

He smiled, and leaned down to kiss me. I reached up to meet him, and pressed my lips to his. It was simple, but sweet. And then I found myself giggling through the kiss.

He pulled back, raising an eyebrow, though keeping our faces close. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing," I got out through my giggling. "I'm just so _happy_."

He pulled further away, scooting a bit away from me, which confused me. But then a mischievous grin formed on his lips.

"Then I'll give you a reason to laugh," he said devilishly, his eyes twinkling impishly.

"What-" I began.

He grabbed at my sides, making me yelp in surprise, and then he started _tickling_ me. And, well, I was ticklish there. I couldn't hold back my laughter, though I did try at first. I futilely tried to push him away, but I was laughing so hard I could barely put forth any effort. I got to the point where I was crying and could barely breathe.

"Stop," I choked out through my laughter. "Stop, you're killing me!"

He finally let me go, giving me a wicked grin, and I leaned back, panting, and wiped my eyes. Oh my Arceus. I looked up at him.

"Don't... do that," I breathed, trying to sound angry, but utterly failing.

He laughed at me. "Sorry, love. No can do."

...

It was evening, which meant it was time for my party. I decided to stay in my dress since Jade hadn't seen me in it yet, and I didn't want her to be mad at me. We all gathered in the main lounge on the first floor. Shirou had come as well, dragging Alan and Kate with him. Aqua, Hyacinth, and Cade were playing on the floor.

As soon as I stepped inside, there was a loud squeal, and the next thing I knew I was being squeezed to death by my good friend Jade. All the breath rushed out of my lungs.

"Oh my gosh! You look so pretty!" she gushed, pushing me back by my shoulders so she could get a better look at me. "It fits you perfectly!"

I blushed. "Thanks."

"Told you so!" Cerise appeared, and Jade let me go so my sister could give me another hug.

"Why are there guitars, drums, a keyboard, and a microphone and stand up there?" Rubin asked as he stepped up to us, pointing to the far right wall.

I looked over to where he was pointing. He was right. There was drum set, two electric guitars—one I recognized as Shirou's—a bass guitar, a keyboard, and a microphone stand with a mike attached. What were they for?

Cerise giggled, and winked at us. "It's a secret."

"Of course it is," Rubin deadpanned.

I looked around, seeing that everyone was here but two people. Just like the Valentine's Day party that they screwed up. Oh my Arceus, it didn't happen again, did it? Those two seriously needed to get their act together.

Moments later, Gold and Sapph walked in. They looked calm and perfectly fine, but still I felt a little suspicious. Gold spotted us, and a wicked grin came across his face. He grabbed Sapph's hand and pulled her towards where Rubin and I stood, and then let her go once they reached us. Jade and Cerise moved away.

"Happy birthday, T!" Goldy declared before squeezing me in yet another hug.

I let out a light laugh, and hugged him back, feeling dwarfed for a moment until he let me go. Man, I really wish everyone wasn't so tall.

"Thanks, Goldy," I said, giving him a smile.

Sapph snorted, and crossed her arms over her chest. "Yeah, happy birthday, Topaz."

"Thanks, Sapph," I said, taking note of her sour demeanor. Was something wrong? Hmm... Come to think of it, Sapph had been sour lately.

Fiori and Jasper left for a moment, and then they came back with all the food they had made for the party. We gathered on the couches to feast. We had a gourmet pizza, and then it was time for the cake—it was my favorite kind, marble, decked out with fancy vanilla icing and eighteen candles. It was a work of art in itself, just like last year.

"Hold up!" Gold exclaimed, raising his hand. "The birthday song needs music! C'mon, guys!"

So he dragged Am, Fiori, and Shirou up there with him. Goldy went to the drums. Shirou took up his guitar, while Am picked up the bass. Fiori sat down behind the keyboard. What was this?

"It's Goldy's idea," Cerise explained, seeing my confused expression. "He always wanted to form a band and name it Judgement. So he got everyone who knows how to play an instrument to work with him!"

I was surprised. I hadn't known the Kimus could play instruments. I looked back at my sister. "But who's singing?"

She blushed. "I am! I'm an alto..."

I was impressed. "Wow, Cer! That's awesome!"

She turned even redder. "Thanks."

"All right, everyone!" Gold exclaimed from behind the drums. "On a count to three! One! Two! Three!"

I was amazed.

Everyone sang _Happy Birthday_ as they played. They sounded _good_. Who knew Am could play bass, or Fiori could play piano? Gold and the drums wasn't that surprising. The babies even stopped playing to listen, and Aqua started to squeal, like she was trying to sing along. When it was over, I couldn't find my voice.

"Well?" Gold asked with a grin. "What do ya think?"

"You're... This is... It's... Ah, nevermind!"

Everyone laughed.

"She loves it," Rubin said with a chuckle, giving me an amused look.

Gold grinned wider. "This always was my dream. And I was trying to think of what to give you. Something special, something you'd actually like. And I thought of this!"

"And he asked Shiu and me to help him!" Cerise said, her eyes bright. "Then Fiori volunteered to help, and Am eventually agreed after Diamonda said it was a good idea."

"Thanks guys," I said, looking at all of them. "This means a lot to me. It really does."

"Most memorable birthday present?" Gold asked med.

"Definitely," I said before letting out a laugh. "Though last year's is pretty hard to forget."

Gold started laughing again, and everyone else who knew either snickered or facepalmed.

"What did he give you last year?" Cerise asked, turning to me with a confused look on her face.

"Oh dear Arceus," Rubin groaned, rubbing his forehead. "Do not talk about that."

"Ahahaha," I laughed, sweatdropping. "I'd prefer not to say."

"Baha, that _was_ one of my best!" Gold exclaimed with a snicker. "You know, I could always get you more if you want."

Rubin rubbed his eyes, and I blushed a little, thinking of how ironic this conversation was considering what Rubin and I were planning on doing later tonight.

"No thanks," I told him. "Maybe later."

Jade gasped, covering her hand with her mouth, and Viola gave me a sharp look. Rubin facepalmed again, and I could tell he really wanted this to end. Everyone else was shocked by my statement.

"What?" I asked defensively. "We're... getting married."

Cue more gasps and squeals, and then, once again, I was being squeezed to death by my friends.

"Oh my Arceus, why didn't you tell me?"

"We have to start planning right now!"

"You're going to have amazing babies!"

"Whoa whoa whoa," said Rubin. "Back off, you're suffocating her!"

I gasped for air once Cerise and Jade released me. I almost regretted telling them that little lie, that we were already married. But I wanted them to know at least _that_ much. It would be cruel to keep the total truth from them.

Goldy wooted. "Yeaaah! 'Bout time, I was wondering what was taking you so long! Heh. This is great!"

I smiled at them. "Thanks. ...Can we have the cake now?"

"Oh, yeah!"

So we feasted on the cake, and chatted, and then it was time for the presents.

"My present first!" Goldy declared, hopping up from his seat. "Judgement assemble!"

But Gold stayed with us while the others got ready. A mischievous grin formed on his face. Oh no, he was up to something. He smirked playfully at Rubin and me.

"You know what would be the best present you could give to Topaz, Rubes?" he asked, still smirking.

"What?" Rubin asked suspiciously, raising an eyebrow.

He crossed his arms over his chest. "You should have sex!"

Wait, _what_?

Now _that_ caught everyone's attention, especially Crimson's, and he had been pretty calm so far today. I didn't want to ruin the peace.

"I mean, you're both legal now, you're engaged, it's T's birthday," he continued. "Perfect scenario! I've got protection locked up in the infirmary for _some people_ not to be stupid." Something told me that was directed at someone. "Bro, you can't tell me you don't want to."

Rubin and I were frozen, mainly since that was exactly what we were going to do later tonight. How the hell did he know these things?

"Gold," Rubin said, his voice slightly shaky, but icy. "Shut up."

"Dude, seriously, what if you mysteriously die tomorrow? You don't want to die a virgin, do you?"

"Gold. Shut. Up."

He snickered. "Oooh, you _want_ to, don't you? Ahahaha! _Do it_, bro, it'll be like a rite of passage or something."

I slapped my forehead. "Gold, please-"

"Come on, T, you can't tell me you don't want it," he said to me. "It's not like you'll get knocked up the first time. Are you scared or something?"

"No," I said with a sigh. "But you're being creepy and now Rubin's angry."

"Naw, he's just turned on."

"GOLD KIMU JUNIOR, WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Fiori stormed up to him, and smacked him upside his head. "Don't you dare _encourage_ them!"

"But-" he began.

"Just shut up and get your ass over here so we can play!" she snapped, glaring at him. "We're waiting for you!"

She grabbed him by the arm, and dragged him back over to the instruments. Am smacked him upside his head, too. Everyone up there got back into position. Gold led everyone into song. And then Cerise began to sing, her smooth voice good enough to be professional, on the higher end of the alto spectrum.

It fit perfectly together, sounding so amazing. It was catchy, and I found myself swaying to the beat. Then Rubin snagged my hand, and pulled me onto my feet. And then we started to dance. Jade dragged Plato up to join us. I had a blast.

This really was the best day of my life.

...

It was a little past midnight when I got back to my room. I pulled off my sandals, and headed to the bathroom. I brushed my hair and teeth, and put on some of the lotion I had just gotten from Jade. Once I was done with everything in there, I went back out. I fixed the bedsheets and covers, and fluffed up the pillows. I checked the drawer in my nightstand to make sure I still had protection in there.

The door opened, and I turned around. Rubin stepped inside, a bag full of things he would need for the next morning so he wouldn't have to go back to his room.

"Hey," he greeted me, smiling. "Where can I put my things?"

"Bathroom," I told him, sitting down on the bed.

It only took a moment for him to do that. He came back out, and sat down next to me. We sat in silence for a moment. I pursed my lips, and then reached out to poke him playfully in the ribs, before scooting away, down to the pillows. He went after me, and started tickling me again. I swatted at him uselessly, laughing, and trying to push him away. He laughed at me, and then leaned down to kiss me. I laughed through the kiss, and wrapped my arms around his neck.

He pulled me back up so that I was sitting, and pulled me closer, onto his lap, my knees brushing up against his hips. I laughed again as he kissed the tip of my nose, running his hands up my arms to my shoulders.

"I love you," I said, leaning forward to press my forehead to his. "I love you, Rubin."

He started pushing down the straps of my dress, sliding them down my shoulders. "I love you, too, Topaz."

It was time. I was ready. This was _right_. He was my husband, and I was his wife. We belonged to each other.

He slid the rest of the dress down carefully, moving back to pull it all the way off, leaving me in nothing but my underwear. He pulled me back, kissing me gently, and I moved my hands to start unbuttoning his shirt.

Once all the buttons were undone, I broke the kiss to push it off of him, running my hands up his smooth chest. The scar on his stomach glared up at me, but I ignored it, falling down on my back, pulling him down with me. He kept himself up off of me with his arms.

I reached down to undo his pants, and then he pulled them off, leaving him in nothing but blue boxes. We were close, so close.

He kissed me again, but it was different this time. He put everything into it. It was pure passion, with no restraint at all. There was no more holding back. Every single touch sent shivers through my body, set my skin aflame, and made me want more. I ran my fingers through his hair as I lifted my legs to hook onto his hips.

He kissed my lips, then my jaw, trailed kisses now my neck, to press his lips against my collarbone, and then on my breastbone. He pulled back to look at me, his blue eyes full of an emotion I could not recognize.

"I love you," he told me again, lifting his hand to brush my bangs away from my eyes.

I smiled up at him. "And I love you."

He pressed his lips to mine.

* * *

><p><strong>OKAY I AM SERIOUSLY QUESTIONING MY SANITY RIGHT NOW <strong>

**The lime was really longer, and, er, a bit more detailed, but as I was rereading it from my notebook I was like WHAT THE HELL DID I WRITE IS THIS PUSHING THE RATING LIMIT I DON'T KNOW ANYMORE  
><strong>

**I don't think it was, BUT I THINK THIS SHORTER VERSION IS GOOD ENOUGH YAY and I was getting lazy from typing it all out SO HERE YOU GO ENJOY  
><strong>

***cough*  
><strong>

**Sooooooo.  
><strong>

**Kummern's married! YAY  
><strong>

**And this chapter was full of fluff, and probably will be the last fluffy chapter for a while. THE CESSA ARC IS DRAWING NEAR.  
><strong>

**As for the next chapter... Unless you've been following my blog, you have NO IDEA ABOUT. And let's keep it that way.  
><strong>

**Let's just say the next chapter will leave you stunned and surprised.  
><strong>

**BUT YEAH KUMMERN AHAHAHAHAHA  
><strong>

**GO AND REVIEW  
><strong>


	51. Ch 49: All Is Fair In Love And War

**FOREVERMORE**

**~Part Three Of The Forever Trilogy~**

**Chapter 49  
><strong>

**All Is Fair In Love And War  
><strong>

_June 16, 5001._

_(Rubin's POV)  
><em>

When I woke up the next morning, light was filtering through the curtains. I blinked tiredly, turning my head to look at the clock that rested on the nightstand next to the bed. I blinked again until I could read the red numbers—it was a little past ten thirty in the morning. I glanced over to my left to see Topaz laying on her side, facing me, wrapped up in the tangled sheets. She looked so beautiful in her peaceful slumber, her face finally relaxed from any worry or any concern she would have while awake.

I rubbed my eyes, and pushed myself up into a sitting position. I ran a hand through my tousled hair, and sighed. I was still drowsy, having stayed up really late last night and all. I would probably feel exhausted all day. I rubbed my chin, feeling the faint, yet rough stubble, trying to wake myself up. I looked back down at Topaz, my beautiful wife, who then mumbled in her sleep, and rolled onto her back, the sheets sliding down.

I flopped back down on my side, and pulled the sheets back up, covering her. But then she moved again, rolling back onto her side, and reaching out with her hand. Her fingers brushed up against my bare chest, and then she grabbed my arm to pull herself closer to me.

"Mmmm," she sighed, snuggling up against me.

I put my arms around her, resting my chin on top of her head. I brushed her hair out of the way of her face, tucking it behind her ear. She looked so delicate in my arms, just like last night. I was surprised that I hadn't hurt her.

Finally, her eyes fluttered open, and she looked up at me. She smiled, brightening up her beautiful face, and I couldn't help but smile back. She pressed her cheek up against my chest, and entwined her legs with mine.

"Morning, Rubin," she said softly, still snuggling.

"Good morning, love," I said, before brushing her bangs out of the way to kiss her forehead.

"I don't want to get up," she confessed, looking up at me.

"Me either," I replied.

"I don't want this to end," she sighed, her eyes flickering down. "Because we have to go back to just dating and waiting for the war to end to get married... And, well... I like this..."

I pursed my lips, knowing exactly what she was talking about. We would have to put up a front, and go back to our separate rooms. Sure, we could try to sneak around, but that could only last so long before one of us was caught. I would prefer not to have murder attempted on me again.

"Well," I said, and she looked back up at me. "We still have time."

She looked back down, and then pressed her hand up against my chest. When she looked back up at me, there was a hopeful look in her orange eyes.

"One more time?" she whispered.

That wasn't exactly what I had in mind, but how could I say no to that face?

...

We had to practically drag ourselves out of bed to get ready for the day once we were done. We took a shower together—again, not my idea, but she literally dragged me in with her—and then we got dressed. She almost wouldn't let me shave because she liked to run her thumb over my stubble. I promised her a big breakfast—though technically it was brunch now with the time—and for that reason only did I get her to leave the room.

When we entered the kitchen, we saw that we weren't alone. Gold was there, sitting at the table, just with a cup of coffee. I was surprised that he was alone, though. I wondered what Sapph was up to? He looked up at us, slightly surprised.

"Well well well, somebody's up late," he greeted us, smirking a little.

I snorted, and walked over to the oven to get cooking. Topaz walked up to the table and sat down across from Gold. I pulled out a pan, and then walked over to the refrigerator.

"The party lasted a long time," I heard Topaz say.

"Pshaw, it did not," said Gold. "Still, both of you are early risers, not lazy like me and sleep in til one in the morning."

"Glad we could clarify that," I said as I began to line bacon in the frying pan.

Topaz laughed, and I could imagine that Gold was rolling his eyes at me.

"So," Gold continued, "there has to be a logical explanation for why you both got up late."

"And what would that be?" Topaz asked, sounding slightly amused, as I began to crack eggs into a bowl for scrambled eggs.

"Oh, I don't know," he said. "Maybe... Maybe... you... had sex!"

The egg slipped out of my hand, and it smashed to bits right on my shoe.

"Oh shit!" I yelled.

"Aha! So I'm right!" he exclaimed triumphantly and I turned around to see that he had leaped out of his seat.

"...No, as in 'oh shit I dropped a egg on my shoe'," I deadpanned.

Topaz, on the other hand, had frozen up a bit, but then she relaxed. "You're ridiculous, Gold," she sighed.

"Then why are you so _happy_ and _calm_?" he asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Why can't we just be that way? Does there have to be a reason for everything?" she asked as she pushed back her chair, and stood up. "Here, I'll clean your shoe, Rubin."

Gold gave us a weird look as my wife got some paper towels, and then walked over to me. She winced as she crouched down to wipe off the mess on my shoe. Once that was done, I crouched down with her to help her clean the rest of the mess on the floor.

"You okay?" I asked her quietly. "Why the wince?"

"Oh, it's nothing... I'm just a little sore, that's all," she replied, keeping her voice down as well.

Dear Arceus, so I did hurt her then. Crap. Had I been too rough? Man, I felt bad now. This was all my fault. Now she would be in pain for a few days because of me.

"It's fine, Rubin," she added softly. "Don't worry about me."

"What are you two whispering about?" Gold demanded. "Making more plans, huh? I still don't believe you."

"Shut up, Gold," I snapped, looking up at him, glaring. "Believe whatever you want, then. I don't care."

I took Topaz's hand and helped her stand. She walked back over to the table, and sat back down, as did Gold. I returned my attention to the food, relieved to see that the bacon hadn't burned at all during my distraction. Once the food was done, I joined them, and ended up giving some to Gold as well since he asked—politely, too. It was mainly the two of them that kept on the conversation. I was vaguely listening, deep in thought.

And I couldn't help but think about something a bit morbid...

What would happen... if I died? If something happened to me, what would Topaz do? She had Crimson to take care of her, but he would have to return to the past eventually, and I doubted she'd want to go back, too. Who would she have then? Cerise wasn't emotionally strong enough to handle a lot of things.

I was suddenly overcome with the urge to make sure Topaz was taken care of if something awful befell me. Something told me she wouldn't be able to handle it. I had noticed lately that she had come... attached, clingy, and maybe a little dependent towards me. I think it was her old personality from when she was a child. She had been that way back when we were held captive by Synis.

But... who could I trust to take care of her? I had no worries about Sapph. She would be able to get herself together eventually, and I already knew she had Gold. Hm...

"Gold," I said, and he looked over at me. "Can I talk to you? In private?"

He blinked, surprised. "Sure, man," he answered slowly.

Topaz turned to look at me, confused, but I gave her a reassuring smile. She would freak if she knew what I was thinking about. I pushed back my chair and stood up, and then led Gold out of the kitchen to where we were out of earshot.

"What's up?" Gold asked, giving me a concerned look.

I stuffed my hands into my pockets. "Gold, I need you to promise me something."

"Okay," he said slowly, becoming even more confused.

"Topaz needs someone to take care of her... if something happens to me. She trusts you, loves you even, as a friend." I paused, steadying myself. "I need you to promise me you'll take care of her."

He was silent for a moment, his expression becoming serious. "...You think you're going to die soon or something?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. I just want to make sure she has someone. I know you'd take care of Sapph, so why not Topaz, too? It's just that... Topaz gets attached to people. You remember that, don't you? How she was back then? And it's coming back."

He pursed his lips, and then looked down at me, straight in the eye. "You can count on me, Rubin. I swear to Arceus I'll take care of her, and Sapph, too, until the day I die myself."

"Thank you," I said, a appreciative smile forming on my lips. "It means a lot to me."

He waved me off. "No sweat, bro. We're all gonna be in one big family one day, and family's stick together!"

"Thanks," I said again. "Really."

"It's nothing," he insisted. "Now c'mon, the food's getting cold!"

...

_(Topaz's POV)_

While I was waiting for Rubin and Gold to get back from whatever they were talking about, a messenger came to give me a letter. I was opening it up when they returned.

"Hey, what's that?" Goldy asked as they walked up to the table.

"A letter addressed to me," I told him, pulling out a folded piece of stationary. "It's handwritten in cursive. Uh... I can't read it."

"Let me see," Rubin said, and I turned to hand it to him.

It took him a couple minutes to read it. Then he read it outloud to us.

"Dear General Rosso and Commander Senri, I have Intel on the Government that may help your cause against it. But they are after me and I'm too frightened to contact you directly. So please, come meet me at the Mount Silver ruins at three pm. Don't bring anyone else but yourselves. Too many people may draw attention. I look forward to meeting you and telling you the Intel." He paused. "It's not signed."

"Sounds fishy to me," Gold said, rubbing his chin. "Addressed to Topaz but including Rubin in the dear? Why?"

"We still have to check it out," I said. "Whether it sounds like a trap or not."

"Yeah," Rubin agreed, nodding. "And there's two of us. If it's one of the admins, we'll be fine."

"But what if it's not?" Gold asked.

"Who else would there be?" I scoffed. "Synis? He never does anything himself. I doubt he'd change that now."

Gold sighed, and ran a hand through his hair. "Just be careful, okay?"

"We always are," Rubin said.

...

We geared up before we left. I put all my Poke Balls on my belt, and quickly organized my bag. Even though it was painful for me to move, I had to keep on going to do my job. Then we headed out, beginning the relatively long flight to Johto. We weren't that close to the border, but Hoenn went by surprisingly fast. We landed outside the territory, and walked in.

"It's awfully quiet," Rubin noted as we walked, hands entwined.

"That's weird," I said, looking around.

"Mmhmm."

The area around Mount Silver was ravaged. There were shell holes galore, and chunks of the mountain laying on the ground here and there. The silence was eerie, sending chills up my spine. Something was very wrong. I could feel it.

We stopped in front of the caved in entrance to the massive mountain. There wasn't a single soul in sight. I was getting a little worried. This was too weird.

"We should wait a while," I said, even though this was unnerving me a little.

He nodded. "And while we're waiting..."

He pulled me close, and kissed me. I found myself giggling again. I pressed my lips to his, trying to fight the joyful laughter. But our moment did not last.

A deep growl startled us, and we pulled apart, whipping around. I gasped, totally caught by surprise. The person who stood right there could not be there. No, this wasn't happening! Why now of all times?

It was the president, Synis, with a shiny Nidoking and a shiny Houndoom.

"Welcome," he said, his voice like ice. "Topaz... Rubin..."

He looked like he hadn't aged at all, except for the whiteness of his hair. He wasn't quite a teenager, probably in his early twenties, frozen in time. Except for his straight, smooth white hair. His dark eyes were hard and cold, void of the friendliness I had seen in the future. He was dressed casually, which was a change from what I was used to seeing him in.

"Synis," Rubin said darkly, his grip on my hand tightening. "What do you want from us?"

He took a step forward, closer to us, and we tensed. I tried to remind myself of Obsidian, that maybe there was some hope still left for him, that he wasn't too far gone. He stopped, his Nidoking and Houndoom on each side, and narrowed his eyes.

"There is nothing I want from _you_, boy," he said coldly. "Not yet, anyways. I am here for Topaz."

I stiffened, the bracelet on my wrist from Topaz Bosco becoming heavy. Then why did he ask for Rubin to come here, too? I tried to stay calm. Nobody was in danger yet. Maybe he just wanted to talk?

"What?" I asked.

"I have a proposition," he said. "A deal, if you will."

"Go on," I said warily.

He looked straight into my eyes, making me tighten my grip on Rubin's hand. What the hell did he want? This was really freaking me out.

"Join me," he said. "Join me, Topaz, and I will leave your friends alone. Join me, and I will eradicate the anti-Pokemon laws. I will end it all, just for you. Join me, and I can make you immortal. We can rule together."

...What?

I just stared at him, stunned speechless. I didn't know what to say. I didn't see this coming. I didn't get it. Why did he want me? What happened to Topaz Bosco? Was it because I looked like her? I was so confused. I looked over at Rubin beside me, and he looked livid. He was silently smoldering, just waiting to be pushed.

I looked back up at Synis. "Why?" I asked him.

"You are mine," he said.

Okay, last time I checked, I was not Topaz Bosco. If I belonged to anyone, it was Rubin, and only because we were married. What was this? Synis had lost his mind. He had to be delusional, unless he was just acting like this to get me to join him. I had no idea how. But if he went crazy, how did that happen? I opened my mouth to say something, but I was interrupted.

"She is not yours," Rubin growled, a fierce scowl on his face. "She's _my_ wife."

Oh, crap, that was probably not the best thing to say-

"What?" Synis said darkly, narrowing his eyes. "What did you say?"

"You heard me," Rubin snapped. "Topaz is my wife. We're married. You can't have her."

Then the weirdest thing happened.

Synis's whole demeanor changed. It was like he turned into a totally different person. Before, he seemed to have been closer to his younger self, but now he was back to being the Synis I knew and hated, the Masked Man that had started this all. He was cold now, and suddenly I felt nervous. Something was going to happen now.

"I see," he said, his voice returning to the once I remember, the Masked Man's, cold as ice and void of any emotion. "In that case... You both will die."

All of a sudden, Pokemon exploded from the Poke Balls on his belt—an Aggron, Spiritomb, Hydreigon, and Scolipede—and they joined the Nidoking and Houndoom. To much of my shock, they were all shiny, which meant if they were from the future they were way stronger than our own Pokemon, and we were majorly screwed. Rubin and I stumbled back, releasing our hands from each others' grip. But then Raiden burst out of his Poke Ball with a battle cry, snapping us out of our daze.

I grabbed all of my other Poke Balls, and released my team as fast as I could. Rubin did the same. There was no way we could order all of our Pokemon at once, so we quickly told them to fight on their own if we didn't give them a command. Then Rubin grabbed my hand and pulled me back away from the fray.

I could see right away that Synis's Pokemon were stronger than normal, even if their levels were maxed out. They were violent, knowing no boundaries, drawing _blood_. It was overwhelming. I had no idea how we could win this. He was just too strong.

"Neptune! Ice Fang on the Hydreigon!" I shouted to the Gyarados.

The massive Pokemon lunged towards the dark dragon, but it was too fast, and nimbly got out of the way. Rubin shouted to Serenity to try to distract it so Neptune could land a hit. Beauty was struggling getting away from the Spiritomb, so she was of no help.

"Nidoking! Earthquake!" I thought I heard Synis command.

I looked around for the blue Pokemon, but then, suddenly, the ground began to shake. Raiden leaped into the air, and Zeus swooped down to catch him in his claws. I saw Apollo go down, as did Joy and Valor. I was nearly thrown off my feet, but Demeter caught me with her vines.

If we didn't stop that Nidoking, we would die. I could tell that much.

I quickly took out Apollo's Ultra Ball and returned him before any more damage could be done. Demeter set me down, and I looked around for my Aerodactyl and Pikachu.

"Raiden!" I shouted when I spotted them.

Zeus tucked in his wings, and dove down towards the blue Nidoking, who was being distracted by Eris, who had his weakness. He pulled up at the last minute, and released the orange Pikachu from his claws. Raiden spun in the air, brandishing a Iron Tail. The Nidoking roared in pain as the Pikachu's steel coated tail slammed into the top of his skull. It thrashed violently, hitting Eris with his tail and sending her flying. Raiden was thrown, and the Nidoking slashed at him with its horn.

_Blood exploded from Raiden's left eye._

"Demeter! Grab him!" I yelled frantically, horrified.

Vines shot out of the Venusaur's back, and wrapped around the falling Pikachu's torso. Right as Demeter began to pull him in, the ground shook as both Neptune and Beauty fell. This was going really badly. We were now down to Raiden—once I healed him—and Lady, Demeter and Sir, and Zeus and Serenity. Eris was weak, so I returned her along with Neptune.

Demeter gently placed Raiden into my arms. I turned him over carefully, and looked at his eye. A long red gash went down across his eye, like Scar in _The Luxray King_. His eye was totally ruined, and he was bleeding badly.

Without thinking, I placed my hand on Raiden's head. I closed my eyes, and took a deep breath, trying to calm myself. I proceeded to heal him. When I opened my eyes, I saw that the injury had vanished. Even his eye was repaired, though he now had a ugly scar pointing out from above and below his eye, also like Scar in _The Luxray King_. I slumped against Demeter as a wave of fatigue hit me. Raiden blinked, and looked back up at me.

I had no idea how we could do this. It now was not only painful for me to move, but now I was exhausted and I would probably pass out soon.

"Topaz!" I heard Rubin shout, and I looked over wearily to see him standing several yards away, with Sir, across from me. "Call for help!"

I nodded as the Hydreigon took out Zeus and Serenity. I wearily took out my Pokegear as Raiden leaped back out into the fray. I didn't bother looking at the name I chose. I was too tired, fading.

"Hello?" Crimson's voice sounded in my ear.

"Crim, it's me," I said with great effort. "Look... I need you to come to Mount Silver _right_ now-"

A agonized howl sounded, blasting in my eyes. I looked up, turning towards where the sound had come from. That was most definitely Lady.

The Pokegear slipped from my hand.

No.

_No no no no._

There stood the Nidoking, his horn jutting out of Rubin's stomach, lifting him up off the ground. Rubin's face was contorted in pain and shock. I was frozen. I couldn't move nor breathe. Oh my Arceus, no, this couldn't be happening, I had to be imagining things!

The Nidoking lowered its head, and Rubin slid off, crumbling to the ground.

"RUBIN!" I screamed, snapping out of my daze.

I broke into a run, totally forgetting my exhaustion and pain, bolting to his side. I dropped down to my knees, and rolled him onto his back as gently as I could in my freaked out state. He groaned, his face twisted in agony.

"Rubin!" I cried again.

"Topaz," he choked, before coughing, spitting out blood.

I looked down to see the bloody mess that was his stomach. His torn shirt was already soaked in the crimson fluid. It was already oozing down onto the ground, soaking into the earth. It was... terrible.

"Oh Rubin," I choked out, tears filling my eyes. "Rubin, Rubin, Rubin..."

I took his bloody hand into mind, and wiped his bangs out of his eyes. The tears were streaming down my face. I was struggling to stay calm, to keep a grip on myself. Because I knew it was too late. He was dying. Not even my Viridian powers could save him.

_My Rubin was dying._

I looked back up, my eyesight blurred by my tears. "Why?" I screamed at the murderer standing next to his Nidoking several yards away. "_Why_, you bastard?"

Synis looked down at me calmly. "He was in the way."

"I... I will never join you!" I screamed. "_Never_! Not even in _hell_, you bastard!"

Synis narrowed his eyes. "You have no choice. You will come with me whether you like it or not." He paused, turning. "I will give you time to say goodbye."

He turned fully around, and then started walking away. His Nidoking gave us one last look, blood dripping from his horn, and then turned around, and followed his trainer. The other Pokemon followed suit soon afterwards.

I looked back down at Rubin, who was somehow still alive. He was much paler, and the blood had begun to ooze out of his mouth. He gave me a pained smile, his lips and teeth tainted with his blood. It was more gruesome than reassuring.

"Rubin," I choked again, starting to lose the battle I was fighting inside myself. "I love you so much."

He closed his mouth, but kept the smile on. "I... I love you... too..." he managed to get out.

"You... you can't leave me!" I cried, finally losing it, breaking down, burying my face into his chest.

"Topaz..." I looked up, still clinging to him. "You have to... You have to... stay strong. Everyone needs you... They don't... need more."

"No," I cried, shaking my head. "I need you!"

His blue eyes were full of pain and sorrow, and I could tell he was fading, barely hanging out, but he was forcing himself to, so he could talk to me.

"You have to... see this through," he told me, his voice growing faint.

"Please... don't go," I whispered, even though I knew it was impossible. "Don't leave me, Rubin..."

He lifted his hand to brush my bangs out of my eyes, smearing me with his blood, but I didn't care. I then acted without thinking, leaning forward to press my lips to his, kissing him one last time. I did not care that his mouth was bloody, or not I was getting covered in his blood as well. I put everything into that kiss, as desperate as it was. And he kissed me back as best as he could, with what little strength he had back. I pulled back, pressing my forehead to his, not wanting to let go.

"I... love you," he breathed, telling me that one last time.

And then he stopped moving, stopped breathing, stopped everything. He was gone. The light in his eyes faded, becoming a dull shade of sapphire blue, and he was gone. He died. He was dead. Gone forever.

Lady let out a fierce howl as I just stayed where I was, frozen in place, a numb feeling overtaking me. Then I forced myself to sit up, moving off of him. I just sat there, tears streaming down my cheeks, as the reality hit me.

_Rubin was dead._

_I_

_could_

_not_

_think_

_straight._

I reached out shakily to close his eyes.

_Rubin._

_My husband._

_Dead._

_Taken from me..._

_...by Obsidian Synis._

_Forever._

I couldn't breathe.

I started flipping out.

Sobbing, clinging to his body, begging him to come back.

But he was gone. Gone forever. Never coming back.

Raiden scampered up to me, and tried to comfort me. Demeter did, too.

But my husband, the love of my life, was dead. How could I be calm?

Eventually I cried myself to sleep, exhausted from everything that had happened today. I passed out on top of his body, fading from the terrible new reality of the world I now had to live in.

* * *

><p><strong>Man.<strong>

**So...  
><strong>

**Synis murdered Rubin. Yes, I've had this planned for a loooooong time. Now you're probably wondering how Evermore can even happen, and all I have to say, THIS IS THE WORLD OF POKEMON. A lot of things have happened in PokeSpe that wouldn't happen without Pokemon. And yes, the way out of this has happened in PokeSpe before.  
><strong>

**Now, Rubin is only the first to die. This is the climax of Forevermore, and this sets the tone for the Cessa Arc. More characters will die. This is war, and nobody can get through war without someone dying.  
><strong>

**Everything is going to change after this chapter, obviously.  
><strong>

**So... Kummern has permanently sunk... for the time being.  
><strong>

**Now I want to know what you think about Synis, so you can either say it in your reviews or go to my ask on my tumblr there.  
><strong>

**OKAY ENOUGH RAMBLING GO AND REVIEW  
><strong>


	52. Ch 50: Captive

**FOREVERMORE**

**~Part Three Of The Forever Trilogy~**

**Chapter 50  
><strong>

**Captive  
><strong>

_June 16, 5001._

_(Crimson's POV)  
><em>

I was sitting in one of the lounges with Indi, Argent, and Perla, just minding my own business, and trying to relax since that was what all this downtime was for. But something was keeping me on edge, and I had no idea why.

Suddenly, my Pokegear began to vibrate in my pocket. I reached down to pull it out, and flipped the phone open. I didn't bother to see who it was, just answering it while my girlfriend and friends looked over at me.

"Hello?" I said.

_"Crim, it's me,"_ came the exhausted voice of my sister._ "Look... I need you to come to Mount Silver_ right _now-"_

Her voice cut off, and then all I could hear was a horrifying howl, and then a rush of wind and a thud. Then I heard her scream Rubin's name and then what sounded like running. I was frozen in place, knowing that that was really bad.

"Crim?" Indi asked, and I turned my head slightly so I could see her worried expression. "What's wrong?"

"I... I don't know," I said, lowering the Pokegear from my ear and flipping it shut. "I just know I have to go to Mount Silver."

I shoved the device back in my pocket, and pushed myself up off the couch. Perla was looking at me, her orange eyes wide with uncertainty, while Argent was just frowning. I was about to take a step forward, but Indi reached out and snagged my hand before I could move. I looked back at her, opening my mouth to say something, but she spoke first.

"Not without me you aren't," she said, her dark blue eyes steely with seriousness. "The old base is way too close to the Government's headquarters for my tastes."

"All right," I said with a sigh, and she let me go to stand up. "I'll tell you what I heard on the way, okay?"

She nodded, and then we headed out of the room. I proceeded to tell her as we prepared to leave. She was shocked and immediately concerned, and we quickly left the castle to release Fiero and Aerial, and then flew to Mount Silver. I got even more nervous and pent up the longer it took to take, though Fiero and Aerial were flying as fast as they could go.

When the massive mountain came into sight, I felt a slight sense of relief, only held back by the knowledge that something really had to have happened because of what I had heard. Fiero tucked in his wings and began to dive towards the ravaged ground, only unfurling his wings to slow his decent the closer we got. Aerial followed suit. The Charizard landed lightly on the ground, and I leaped off his back. Then I began to search for any signs of life.

But there wasn't even a sound.

I heard footsteps, and turned my head to see Indi walk up to stand beside me. She had returned Aerial, but I figured it was best to keep Fiero out just in case. Something was wrong, and I could feel it.

"You said it was Topaz," she said to me. "There's no way she would go alone, so maybe Rubin was with her?"

"Indi," I said, the realization dawning on me, my eyes growing wide with horror. "That was what she screamed. His name. Rubin's."

Her eyes grew wide as well. She opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out.

"Come on, we have to find them _now_," I said, and she nodded, closing her mouth. "Fiero, search in the air." The Charizard nodded, unfurling his wings, and then launching himself into the air. I took out another Poke Ball and released Fulmine. "Let's go."

Sadly, it only took us a few minutes to find something. Thanks to Fiero, we quickly found what seemed to be a gathering of Pokemon. As we got closer, I recognized them as Lady and Sir, two of Rubin's Pokemon. And the Mightyena was curled up next to something, her head resting on top of it, while the Swampert just seemed to be sulking.

"Crim, please tell me that's not what I think it is," Indi pleaded, her eyes wide with shock.

I wished I could but I was seeing the same thing.

It was Rubin—or at least what was left of him. I mean, his body was in one piece, but there was blood everywhere, and it seemed to be coming from a wound on his stomach. The Pokemon were drenched in the red stuff, and it stained the earth around him. He wasn't moving, either. As we walked closer, I got a better look at him, and he didn't seem to even be breathing.

Both Pokemon jerked at the sound of my sneaker crunching down at a rock. Lady lifted her head, her dark fur slicked down with blood, her eyes full of sorrow, something I should not have ever seen in a Pokemon. Sir gave us one look, a forlorn expression.

"He's dead, isn't he?" I asked them quietly.

Lady just whimpered, a painful sound, and lowered her head back down to rest on her trainer's chest. My hands clenched into fists.

"Oh my Arceus," Indi breathed, covering her mouth with her hand. "Who would do something like this?"

"Whoever it was took my sister," I said darkly, looking around. "There's no way she could be emotionally capable to fight back after Rubin was... _murdered_."

I couldn't believe this. Who was a bastard enough to someone set my sister and her fiance up and then kill him and kidnap her? _Why_ would anybody want to do that anyway? I was furious. Rubin didn't deserve to die. Yeah, he had made some mistakes, but we all did, and he fixed himself.

I had once wanted Rubin dead, but not anymore.

This was going to destroy a lot of people.

And suddenly it dawned on me who had to have done it.

"That bastard Flax did this, didn't he?" I growled, turning around to face my girlfriend. "He's so sick!"

"No," she said, shaking her head. "I don't think Flax did this."

"Then who the hell did?" I snapped.

She looked up at me, obviously trying to keep a hold of herself and stay calm, because one of us had just been murdered. "Synis. It had to be him. Navy told me once he has a Nidoking. And if you look closely enough at the fatal wound, it looks like he was stabbed. By a huge horn. And Nidoking have horns, Crim."

I looked back down at the corpse and the Pokemon. "You're right. So that bastard did this and kidnapped my sister. Why the hell does he want her, though? I don't get it. I don't understand any of this, Indi, and I _hate_ not knowing. I just want everyone to stop messing with my family and friends."

"I know, Crim," she said with a sigh, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "I want it to end, too. But it doesn't work that way. It never has, and it never will. We just have to steel ourselves and keep on going. If we give up now, then Rubin died in vain. We have to finish this, for his sake, and everyone else... who dies. He's the first, but not the last... I'm certain of that."

I hated to admit it, but she was right. She was so right.

"Well," I said to her. "Synis definitely picked the wrong people to screw with."

...

_June 17, 5001._

_(Topaz's POV_)

When I finally woke up, my mind seemed to be in a fog. My thoughts were cloudy and I was disoriented. Then I became very aware of a dull ache throughout my entire body. I felt sore, like I had been exerting myself way more than normal. I opened my eyes, and it took me only a few moments to realize something.

I was not in my room.

In fact, I was pretty sure I wasn't in any room in N's castle, Mount Silver, or any of my previous dwelling places. I bolted up into a sitting position, alarmed. This was bad. This was really bad. I had to think. My thoughts were cloudy and there was a faint throbbing in my head. It hurt just trying to organize my thoughts.

Okay, I would have to take things slowly... First... _Who was I?_

Topaz Rosso... No, I was missing something, wasn't I? Yeah, I was Topaz _Rosso-Senri_ now. Rubin and I had gotten married.

I could remember everything now—okay, maybe not everything. Something was missing. I was forgetting something. But what? Every time I tried to think of what happened to make me end up here, I felt a sharp pain pierce through my skull.

I pressed my fingers up against my temple, wincing. Then, trying to ignore the pain and grasp a hold of the situation, I looked around the room. It was obviously a hospital room of sorts, though the walls were made of stone. I was on a hospital bed, all right, and I realized I was bandaged up a bit. I had cuts and bruises on my arms, and my knees were scraped up. I had been hooked up to an IV for a short time, by the looks of it, but now I was off it.

What had _happened_?

I reached down to where my Poke Balls should have been on my belt, but to much of my horror, they were gone. All six of them. That explained why Raiden wasn't in here with me. He was always with me, so it felt weird not to have the Pikachu nearby.

Wait... The walls were made of stone. What kind of building was made of stone? A castle. Where else was there a freaking castle outside of Unova? Kanto, in Pallet Town, my hometown in the past.

I was in Synis's castle.

How in the name of Arceus did I get here?

Suddenly, I heard the door click open, and I jumped in surprise. And the person that stepped in just confirmed my suspicions. I stiffened; nothing good ever came of her presence.

Pink Mazenta almost was unrecognizable. She looked a little healthier from when I lost saw her, but only by a little. She had lost some of that weight she must have gained from her pregnancy with Cade. Her long, bright pink hair was pulled up into a _sloppy_ ponytail, and her matching eyes were cold with bitterness.

"So Sleeping Beauty has awakened," she said with a bitter laugh, her lips turning down into a scowl. "Wonderful."

I scowled right back at her. "Why am I here?"

"I dunno," she said with a shrug, obvious not caring. "Synis's business means nothing to me. I honestly could care less."

I narrowed my eyes. "Where are my Pokemon?"

"They've been confiscated, duh," she said, rolling her eyes and crossing her arms over her chest. "And your little shiny rat had to be locked up because he was putting up such a fight."

My lips actually twitched up into a smile at that news. That was Raiden for you. He would never give up, ever. And he had to know what had happened. If only I could get to him and read his memories so I could find out why we ended up here.

"You have to come with me," she said, narrowing her eyes at me. "Beauty sleep won't help that face."

"Shut up," I snapped defensively, before proceeding to slide off the bed. When my feet hit the floor, I winced and bit down on my lip to hold back a yelp of pain.

"You been playing rough, girl?" Pink asked snidely, before letting out another laugh. "You get used to the pain after a while."

I didn't respond. I just walked up to where she stood in front of the door. "Just take me wherever you have to."

"With pleasure," she said, and turned around, opening the door. "Just try and keep up. I'm not going to slow down for you just because you're injured, got it?"

"I wouldn't ask for anything else," I answered hotly.

I followed her into the hall. This castle was just as impressive as N's, though its walls were made of gray stone. The hallway was just as massive as the ones in N's castle, though it was less decorative, not having any pillars or waterfalls, making it seem more... dreary. The ceiling was high—it had to be over one hundred feet above us.

Pink's high heels clacked on the smooth stone floor as she walked ahead; she was serious about not slowing down, so I quickly picked up my pace to catch up with her. It was still pretty painful to move, so I had to bite down on my lip again to keep quiet.

"Where are we going?" I asked as I finally managed to catch all the way up to her.

"To see Synis, duh," she responded coldly, looking back down at me with contempt. "Who else would want you in this place?"

I glared up at her. "I don't even know why."

"Oh? You don't remember?" She looked surprised, her eyebrows raising in shock.

"Remember what?" I asked suspiciously.

"Nothing," she said, letting out a light laugh. "You'll find out soon enough. You developed amnesia again, ha!"

I scowled, my hands clenching into fists. "That's not funny, Pink, and you know it."

"_Sorry,_" she drawled rather snidely. "At least he didn't kidnap you ever as, you know, a _baby_."

I knew exactly what she was talking about. "Yeah, well, Cade's better off with us, isn't he?"

"I wasn't talking about him."

"Yes, you were. There's no point in lying."

She stopped abruptly, and whirled around to face me, her pink eyes full of anger. "Don't tell me who _my son_ is better off with, bitch. You know _nothing_ about being a mother. Absolutely _nothing_. So shut your little mouth until you learn something."

For the first time, she wasn't snapping at me about lies or with envy or anything. She was speaking the truth. And, well, I never thought of that. I hadn't really cared at the time about how she felt. I was still kinda angry about what she had said about Fiori and me. But now I realized, for the first time when dealing with her, that I was wrong and she was right.

"I... I'm sorry," I said finally. "You're right. Okay, so it was wrong of us to take Cade away from you. But aren't you happy he's away from Flax? You have to admit he's safer with us. And, well, Grey's really stepping up and taking care of him."

She looked down at me, bitterness in her eyes. "Yeah, well, Flax knew better than to be around Cade. And frankly, I don't care what Grey's doing. He could be the dad of the year for all I care. I just want him to pay."

Okay then... I guess I would have to warn my friend, but I had no idea how Pink could even make him pay. Dear Arceus, why did everyone have to be so vengeful? Why couldn't people just forgive?

I guess some things were just unforgivable.

Like killing someone.

If someone ever killed anyone that I cared about, I would want to make them pay. But Pink's situation was different than murder.

"Don't look at me like I'm crazy," she snapped, her eyes flashing with her anger. "You'll never understand what I've been through."

"Try me," I retorted, crossing my arms over my chest.

"How would you feel if you were torn away from your best friend in the whole wide world?" she spat. "You have no idea how I felt after all of you escaped and I was left behind to suffer."

"I know how that feels. I was best friends with Goldy, remember? That's why he came to rescue us." Among other reasons, but that was besides the point. "And Jade didn't want to leave you. She screamed and cried and fought to go get you, but there was no time."

She narrowed her eyes at me. "I don't believe you."

"Why would I lie about something like this?" I demanded.

"To get my guard down, that's why!" she snapped. "You know what, I'm done with you. Come _on_."

She grabbed my arm and proceeded to drag me along. It really hurt to have to move so fast, and I nearly tripped over my own feet several times. Finally, she pulled me into a room, and let me go, pushing me forward.

"Flax!" she yelled from behind me as I stood up straight. "You deal with the little bitch now! I'm done with her!"

Oh, no she didn't. I whipped around, but she had already left the room. This was the last person I wanted to be left alone with. I heard footsteps approach me from behind, and I turned back around.

It was Flax Ama all right, the guy who had screwed with my family enough to make me hate him even more than I already did. He looked the same as ever, with his curly pale blonde hair, and piercing icy blue eyes. He smirked down at me, and I tensed warily.

He laughed. "Relax, Rosso. Synis wants you unharmed so you're safe."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "I don't trust you."

"Good."

I stepped back so he could walk to the doorway, never taking my eye off him. I wasn't about to let my guard down, not after what he tried to do to my sister, no matter what he said. I begrudgingly followed him into the hall.

"Pink was taking you to Synis," he said, looking down at me with distaste in his eyes. "Right?"

"No, we were just having a friendly conversation like the BFFs we are."

He rolled his eyes at me, and then headed off again. I had no choice but to follow him. I wanted to know why I was here. And, well, I wanted to get away. There was no way in hell I was staying here. This was not my home. This wasn't where my friends and family were.

"Do you know why I'm here?" I asked him, wondering if he knew the answer.

Flax snorted, and didn't even look at me. "I have no f*cking idea. Sorry, Princess."

I scowled. "Does _anyone_ know?"

"Nobody but Synis," he responded coldly. "Don't know why he'd want _you_, anyway. Or _anyone_ for that matter."

Oh, for the love of Arceus, not this again. I opened my mouth to retort, but he continued, obviously starting one of his infamous rants, at my expense. But he only said one thing, though it was still insulting.

"What's so special about you?"

I crossed my arms over my chest, scowling harder. "You think I _want_ to be here? You think I want any of this? I just want to be left alone."

He laughed. "Well, sweetheart, you really shouldn't have been a Pokedex holder's kid if you wanted to be left alone."

"It's not like I have a choice on the matter," I snapped. "And that has nothing to do with why Synis kidnapped all of us as kids, or even why I'm here. You know it, too. It's his wife, isn't it?"

I was assuming Synis and Topaz Bosco had gotten married. And I hoped they did, especially with those laws, before anyone found out she was pregnant. But something told me deep down that something terrible had to have happened.

Flax snorted, and looked back down at me. "Synis doesn't have a wife. He never got married. All I know is that the girl died or whatever. Jewel and Jet's mom, that is. You think he tells us everything?"

And as soon as he told me that a sense of dread overcame me as I realized what that meant must had happened. But in that case, Synis should be dead, too. This was all so confusing. I just wanted to know the truth.

"There's still nothing special about you," he spat as we continued to walk. "You're just like all the other bitches. You're nothing like _her_."

I stopped right where I was. "..._What?_"

I swore he said I was nothing like someone. What the-

He froze right where he was, and turned slightly to shoot me a furious glare. "Nothing."

"You just said-" I began.

"Shut the f*ck up," he snapped, his pale blue eyes flashing with anger.

"There's no need to swear," I snapped back.

That was it; I was pretty sure our little truce or whatever it was was up. I wasn't about to take his crap for much longer, not after how insulting he had been to me, nor including what he had nearly done to my sister. It made me sick just thinking I had kissed him once, whether he had started it or not.

But luckily I was saved.

"F.A.!"

We both looked up to see none other than Maroon Marun heading our way. He looked relieved a little to find us at first, but then the expression faded, and his face became a professional mask. He stopped in front of us, looking at Flax first, then me.

"I'll take T.R. from here," he said, to much of my relief. "Before you both try to kill each other."

"You came just in time, then," Flax said icily, shooting me a look. "She's all yours."

And with that, he gave me one last glare, and turned around to walk away. Maroon and I stood in silence for a moment. I sighed, and brushed my bangs out of my eyes.

"Thanks, Maroon," I said.

He shrugged. "It's nothing." He looked down at me. "You want your Pokemon, right?"

"Of course!" I exclaimed, yet more relief flooding me.

"Follow me, then," he said, turning around.

I followed him through several different hallways, becoming even more aware of my sore body with each step. But I had to stay strong in here. I couldn't let my guard down. Anything could happen, and I had to be prepared.

Finally, we entered a room. It was small compared to the other rooms I had seen, and it appeared to be some sort of Pokemon Center. And in the center was a glass box resting on a pedestal, and inside that glass box was none other than my beloved shiny Pikachu.

"Raiden!" I exclaimed, bolting up to the box, ignoring my pain for the moment.

"Pika!" came his muffled cry from the box. _Topaz!_

I gasped as I saw the scar that ran above and below his eye. Oh my Arceus, how did that happen?! I couldn't remember anything! How could I not remember Raiden getting hurt that badly?!

I was so stunned, I jumped when Maroon appeared next to me, unlocking the box. Raiden leaped into my arms, snapping me out of my daze. I laughed as he nudged my chin affectionately, and then leaped up onto my shoulder, turning his body so he could face forward.

Maroon then walked over to a machine that I recognized as the ones they used to heal Pokemon in a Pokemon Center. He removed six Poke Balls, and then walked back over to me, and handed them to me.

"They're all well," he told me. "None of them sustained serious injury from the battle."

"...Battle?" I asked, confused.

He looked down at me in surprise. "You don't remember? Well, that makes sense. I figured you'd be freaking out by now."

"...What... happened?" I asked, getting very worried.

He sighed, and looked away. "I don't want to tell you. You'll find out when you go back to Unova."

"I can go back?" I gasped, my eyes widening.

"Yeah, once I sneak you out," he said, looking back at me. "But you have to see Synis first."

"...Okay," I sighed. "Thanks, Maroon. You're... really risking yourself to help me." I paused. "Wait, where's Verdant?"

"He left," Maroon responded, walking over to a table where I noticed my bag sat, and then handed it to me once he walked back. "He's been gone for about a week now."

I was surprised. "Why didn't you leave, too, then?"

"There needs to be someone here that's still sane," he answered with a snort.

He had a point.

"If I wasn't here, no one would help you and you'd be stuck in this prison, and Synis would have finally gotten what he wanted."

"You're right," I said, and Raiden begrudgingly let out an agreeing growl. "So he wants... me?"

"Yep," he said with a sigh. "Just ask him everything, okay? Let's go, then. Keeping Synis waiting is a bad idea."

He then led me to what must have been the center of the castle, after I had put my Poke Balls into my bag. He stopped beside a massive doorway that was intimidating in its own way. I took a step towards it, and then glanced back at him.

Maroon nodded. "He's in there. That's the throne room. You'll usually find him in there unless he's at the Indigo League dealing with politics or training Jet."

I pursed my lips, and Raiden growled intensely on my shoulder. I looked over at him, and his lips were pulled back into a snarl. He remembered what happened, then, didn't he? I would have to examine his memories later. I took a deep breath and steadied myself, and then stepped through the doorway into the expansive throne room.

The room was huge, and the only light that came in from outside was through a stained glass window of a girl who I recognized immediately as Topaz Bosco, in her clothing as the Maiden. Several feet away from the giant window was a throne, and on that throne sat Obsidian Synis, his blue Nidoking sitting next to him.

Just looking at that Nidoking made me feel sick for some reason. Raiden was even more tense, growling, his cheek pouches beginning to spark. I forced myself to walk up to them, my sneakers thudding on the stone floor, echoing ominously. The Nidoking's eyes followed my every move, watching silently. Finally, I stopped in front of Synis, bathed in the color light coming from the window.

"Welcome to my castle, Topaz," he said to me, his voice nearly identical to the one he had from the future, just slightly deeper. "Do you like it?"

...What kind of question was that? Ugh... I'd just go along with it.

"It's... not as pretty as N's castle," I said, managing to keep my voice steady. "But it's pretty impressive."

He snorted, amused. "My castle is not meant to be easy on the eye, Topaz. It is to serve as a impenetrable fortress."

"Well, you did a pretty good job on that," I said dryly. But then I turned serious and crossed my arms over my chest. "Look, Synis-"

"Please call me Obsidian."

"Okay, Obsidian," I said with a sigh. "Why am I here?"

He looked up at me, his dark eyes seeming to get even darker. "You are my Topaz. Why else would you be here?"

I gritted my teeth, my temper beginning to flare. "Look, stop spitting lies. You and I both know that's not true. Just because you say it doesn't mean it's going to become the truth. Nobody will tell me anything, so I want the truth from you, and I want it _now_."

"Pika pikachu," Raiden growled, his claws digging into my shoulder. _Got that right._

The corner of Synis's mouth twitched down, and he leaned back in his throne. "You want the truth?"

I nodded. "Yes. What happened to Topaz Bosco?"

A pained expression came across his face, and he leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees, staring at the floor. "She died."

So I was right. And this was one thing I did not want to be right about. That girl had been so nice, so carefree and welcoming. She didn't deserve to die. And I wasn't saying that because she was my descendent.

"How?" I asked quietly.

He looked back up at me, bitterness in his eyes. "How do you think?"

"The law..."

"Yes. That damned law." He sat up straight, looking drained. "When her father found out, he was furious. He didn't have her killed yet, though, for I was away on a conquering mission with some other warriors. I didn't get back until the very day she was giving birth."

The expression on his face told me he was far, far away, reliving the moment. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea, to make him remember...

He looked up at the ceiling. "I remember that day far too well..."

...

_August 7, 10001._

_(Synis's POV)_

_It was a hot day hitting record temperatures in Ransei. Everyone was trying to stay cool, but for the army and me, we had just returned from a easy journey that had turned grueling from the weather. I was relieved to be home in Aurora, so I could finally relax, see my family, and, well, see Topaz. I liked being a Warrior and all, and it was very beneficial to be in Warlord Akai's army, but I hated all the traveling I had to do as one of the most powerful Warriors in the army._

_Of course, as I walked through the market place with Nidorino, the citizens started to avoid me, and I swore I saw them turn and whisper to each other when I passed. I was so confused on why they were treating me this way._

_As we passed the ponigiri shop, Nidorino suddenly stopped and looked up at me. He let out a cry, and I looked over at the shop. I looked back down at him, and his eyes were bright and eager. We could communicate telepathically like all Warriors and their Pokemon could, but he preferred not to._

_"Oh, all right," I said with a sigh._

_He let out another happy cry, and I laughed. Then we headed over to the shop. But instead of greeting me happily like the shopkeeper usually would, she gave me a dirty look, and shut the shutters in my face._

_"Well, that was odd," I told Nidorino as we left empty handed. "Come on, let's just report to Akai and go home."_

_He nodded sadly, and then we headed off to the castle. As soon as we entered the courtyard, I could tell things were different. Maids were going back and forth to the well, like they were preparing for something with all the water. Whenever I looked at one of them and they noticed they would blush and speed up._

_"What in the name of Arceus is going on?" I said to Nidorino, looking down at him._

_The blue Pokemon shrugged, and then we headed for the entrance of the castle, and went inside. It was just as busy inside as it was outside. We walked through the hallways, making our way to the Warlord's study and office the fastest we could._

_But then I heard someone call my name._

_"Obsidian!"_

_I froze at the familiarity of the voice, and turned around. But the sight before me was not what I was prepared for. It was Topaz, of course, the girl I loved. But her stomach was swollen wide, bigger than it normally should be by far. She was obviously pregnant, very pregnant. She was leaning up against the doorway, looking tired, her forehead damp with sweat._

_"...Topaz..."_

_Did she betray me?_

_"It's not what you think," she said hastily. "Please, Obsidian... Believe me. Just let me explain."_

_I narrowed my eyes, tensing up. But then she squeezed her eyes shut, and let out a cry of pain. She grabbed the side of the doorway for support as her knees buckled. All the coldness that I had been stirring up to prepare for whatever she was about to say melted. I moved towards her, trying to be some sort of support. She leaned up against me, and I steadied her with my arms. She looked up at me and gave me a tired smile._

_"I don't care," I told her. "I don't care whatever the story is. I still love you, no matter what you've done or whatever has happened."_

_She let out a tired, but light laugh. "You silly boy. It's yours."_

...

I was quiet for a moment. All of this was quite shocking for me. I always thought everything worked out, but then again, if it did, we wouldn't be here. The Nidoking shifted on its spot, and stood up, stretching. Raiden tensed on my shoulder.

"So... for all that time... you didn't know?" I asked, and he finally looked down at me.

"I had no idea." His voice was a dull monotone, void of any emotion. "I had to leave on the mission before she could tell me."

That... That had to be awful. And I still didn't know the whole story. Just telling me seemed to be killing him. Already, I couldn't bring myself to hate him. I just felt so sorry for him. This was more messed up than I ever would have imagined.

And something told me it was only going to get worse.

...

_I was stunned speechless. I just stood there, staring at her, my eyes wide with shock. I couldn't find my voice. I could barely breathe. This entire time I was gone, she was pregnant with my child and I didn't even know._

_Which was very, very bad for us._

_"Obsidian!"_

_I jumped to see the matron of the castle, the woman who had raised Topaz for most of her life. She did not give me a dirty look. Instead, she gave me a stern one._

_"Leave the young lady alone, boy," she said chidingly, smacking me on the shoulder with a towel. "She needs to preserve her energy and she can't have you pestering her in order to do that."_

_"Uh... Sorry," I stammered, hastily backing away. _

_"It's all right, child," she replied with a sigh. "I suggest you go see the Warlord. You might just win some favor from him."_

_I knew exactly what she was talking about. I nodded solemnly, gave Topaz one last look as the matron grabbed her gently by the arm and started to pull her back into the room towards the bed. I looked down at Nidorino, who gave me a sad look. And then I turned around and walked away, my partner close behind me._

_I had a feeling the end was near. All because of the stupid law._

_I hesitated outside of the office. It was quiet. Too quiet. I took a deep breath, steeling myself, and knocked on the door._

_I was going to be a father._

_There were footsteps and the door swung open, revealing Warlord Akai Bosco, the father of my best friend and love of my life, and my master in a sense. He looked down at me, narrowing his eyes. I did my best not to flinch._

_"Obsidian Synis," he said coldly. "Please come in."_

_I had no choice but to follow him inside. His Electivire stood in the back of the room, watching Nidorino and me closely. Lord Akai gestured to the chair in front of his desk, and I hastily sat down. Nidorino placed himself next to me on the open side of the chair._

_"Do you know?" he asked me._

_"Yes. I just found out."_

_"You know the penalty is death."_

_"Yes."_

_"I have no good reason to let you or my daughter live."_

_"Lord Akai, please think reasonably," I begged. "You want to watch your own daughter die?"_

_"Yes. Especially after she defied the law and became defiled. She is a disgrace to the family name. She does not deserve to live."_

_I did not expect that. How could he say that about his own daughter? His own flesh and blood? I couldn't understand._

_"So she shall die. And after she has been executed, I want you to take the spawn and leave this kingdom. I don't want to see either you or the child anywhere near Aurora ever again. I am letting you go only because you are a excellent Warrior and very few exist. But I never want to see you on this land again."_

_No, Arceus, please._

_His eyes locked with mine. "Understood?"_

_I nodded mechanically. "Yes, sir."_

...

So that was how Synis was still alive. But it still was horrible. He had to live knowing he had caused the death of the woman he loved. Somehow, that felt more close to home than it should.

Why did I feel like I could sympathize with him? Why did I feel like I could understand him?

"So... She gave birth... and then was executed?" I asked slowly.

He nodded. "Yes. She was beheaded."

Raiden made a choking sound, and I gasped. I covered my mouth with my hand. That was awful! It could have been worse, like hanging or a firing squad but still. Did he have to watch? I could only imagine the pain he felt watching the love of his life die.

"That was the only way she could die. The only way I can die."

I looked back at him, caught by surprise. "What?"

He met my gaze steadily. "Have you heard of Jirachi?"

"...Jirachi?" I echoed, trying to think. Oh yeah, that was a legendary Pokemon that could grant wishes, right? I think it helped my parents somehow. "Oh, yeah. The wish giving legendary, right?"

He nodded. "Yes. One day, while in the forest outside of Aurora, Topaz and I came across it."

Raiden and I froze, not knowing what to say.

"It revealed its third eye to Topaz, and granted her a wish. She wished that she and I would live forever... so we could be together forevermore. Jirachi granted her wish. I am immortal. The only way I can die has been revealed to me—through beheading. Topaz's death showed me that."

I wondered for a second if I was imagining things.

"I have lived here in this time for much longer than my children or my admins, or or any of you for that matter, have. I have ruled this empire for centuries."

This was much deeper than I imagined.

"I chose this time to execute my plan."

I pursed my lips. "What is your goal... Obsidian?"

"To unite the world in a Utopian empire, where I can live in peace, forever, with Topaz, and our children. I've always wanted to make the world a better place. The world I come from is violent, and I want serenity. But in order to succeed there must be violence."

"But... Your Topaz is dead..."

A grimace came across his handsome features. "Yes. You are to replace her."

Oh, hell no.

"You look almost identical. Your personalities are similar. My son Jet believes you are his mother."

Oh, hell no, he did not disillusion his son or anything. And I was _nothing_ like Topaz Bosco. I might have been in the proper timeline, but not anymore.

"Mom?"

I jumped, and whirled around. It was a boy, probably around fifteen. He was shorter, skinny, and pale. He had shaggy, messy black hair, and pale blue eyes. A Eevee was perched on his shoulder. And he just called me mom. So that meant he was...

"Jet?" I asked.

His eyes brightened. "Mom! You remember me!"

Crap.

He ran up to me, nearly knocking his Eevee off his shoulder, and surprised me by giving me a big hug. Raiden nearly fell off, and let out a low warning growl. I managed to wedge my way out of the embrace.

"I'm not your mom," I said firmly.

His eyes darkened. "So you don't remember then..."

I was pretty sure I did _not_ have sex with Obsidian Synis.

"I don't remember because it's not true," I said, starting to get agitated.

"They brainwashed you!" he shouted angrily. "They filled your mind with lies!"

"Shut up, Jet!" I snapped. "I am not your mother-"

"ENOUGH!"

We both froze, and I turned around to see Synis standing, with his Nidoking by his side. Raiden tensed even more, letting out another low growl. He really did not like it here.

"I want no fighting," he said darkly. "That is no way to treat each other."

I narrowed my eyes, balling my hands into fists. Synis looked back over at me.

"You can leave now. We're done for the moment."

...

"Are you sure you don't want to come with me?" I asked Maroon, looking up at him as we stood in front of the back entrance to Synis's castle.

The crimson-haired man nodded. "Yeah, I'm more useful to you here. Just look out for Verdant, okay? I'm sure he's out there somewhere."

I nodded, too. "I will. I'll let everyone know, especially Navy. Man, I wonder if Flax or Pink will go good, too..."

Maroon snorted, and rolled his eyes. "I highly doubt it. They're too far gone. Pink, maybe, but definitely not Flax."

Yeah, I had to agree with him. "Flax's screwed with us too much. What he's done is unforgivable. Pink, on the other hand... I think eventually, we could forgive her. I honestly might be able to forgive Synis myself after what I learned today."

"Don't get ahead of yourself, Topaz," he warned me. "Wait for your memory to return."

I gave him a funny look. "Okay then... Whatever. I'm going to get going. Thanks so much for the help, Maroon! I really appreciate it."

He waved me off. "It's nothing. Just stay safe, okay? And tell Navy I said hello."

I cracked him a grin. "I plan on it."

* * *

><p><strong>I am soooo, sooo sorry for the late update! But I was grounded for two weeks, and I have school coming up on September 4th so please bear with me.<strong>

**Also, if anyone tells me to hurry up and update again I will purposefully hold the chapter. I don't mind you saying "update soon" but DO NOT tell me to hurry up. I will take all the freaking time I need to write a chapter.  
><strong>

**Okay, I am about to RANT A LOT about something, but you need to read it.  
><strong>

**I have two other stories called _Fire and Ice_ and _Darkness and Light_, and there was even a prequel called _The Legend of Blufire_ but I deleted it.  
><strong>

**THEY WERE STOLEN FROM ME AND PLAGIARIZED  
><strong>

**There is a user on TeenInk by the name of Blue_Sapphire_Eyes that has stolen works from 32 (maybe more) different authors on FF and Fictionpress.  
><strong>

**This person not only stole FaI, DaL, and LoB from me, but they even COPIED MY AUTHOR'S NOTES  
><strong>

**Let me quote a comment they wrote to a review posted on LoB.  
><strong>

**_"I will write more after I finish Darkness and Light. I'm also working on the beginnings of a new futurist Pokemon trilogy. Which I haven't yet posted on TI. But thanks for reading and reviewing! Hope you have a nice day! :)"_  
><strong>

**_"**_new futurist Pokemon trilogy_**"  
><em>**

**_"NEW FUTRURIST POKEMON TRILOGY"  
><em>**

**Aka, the Forever Trilogy that you all know and love. They couldn't even spell futuristic right. Now if they freaking stole that I WOULD BE REALLY PISSED OFF because this is MY PRIDE AND JOY and my MOST POPULAR WORK that I have spent HOURS planning out, let alone WRITING. _  
><em>**

**I just want to say THIS REALLY UPSETS ME. Not only was I plagiarized, but so were 31-something other people. THAT IS NOT COOL. We all worked hard on this and this lazy person got a bunch of nice comments on it.  
><strong>

**I want to thank those who noticed this and are trying to do something about this.  
><strong>

**I just want everyone on here to be aware of this, okay?  
><strong>

**I refuse to take off all my stories in fear of being plagiarized again. I will NOT be afraid of this person. If you were a victim of this, DO NOT BACK DOWN AND HIDE YOUR STORIES.  
><strong>

**Plagiarists are the scum of the earth, so DON'T DO IT. It doesn't make you feel awesome to know someone stole your hard work. I've had my ideas ripped off before, but at least the person TRIED WRITING THEIR OWN STORY.  
><strong>

**Normally I would comment on the chapter, but this is long enough.  
><strong>

**SO GO AND REVIEW  
><strong>


	53. Ch 51: Fallout

**FOREVERMORE**

**~Part Three Of The Forever Trilogy~**

**Chapter 51  
><strong>

**Fallout  
><strong>

_June 17, 5001._

_(Goldy's POV)  
><em>

I remembered everything.

I remembered saying goodbye to them.

I remembered going to my room to chill to wait for them to return, worrying about their safety.

I remembered Sapph bursting into my room, distraught.

I remembered demanding what was wrong since I had never ever seen her in tears before.

And I remembered her telling me that one of my best friends had been violently murdered, one who I had been chatting with just this morning.

...

_June 16, 5001._

_After they had left, I had decided to just go back to my room to wait for them to come back. I had nothing better to do, after all. I had no paperwork, and there was no point in training. I, after all, was the least important Kimu kid here. My brother was the High Commander, and even though I was the same rank as my sister, she had a lot more respect than me._

_But I couldn't dwell on these things. I didn't want to think badly of my family or feel jealous of my siblings. We had to be a team, after all._

_I didn't know how long I was in there, just laying back on my bed, staring at the ceiling, thinking. I wondered what Sapph was up to. She probably was training, or Jade had dragged her off somewhere. I missed her, but we both needed our time separate._

_I was beginning to nod off when suddenly, the door burst open. I jerked, startled, and sat up to see that it was the very girl I had been thinking about moments ago. And I immediately saw that something was wrong._

_"Sapph!" I called, sliding myself to the edge of the bed. "What's wrong? Did something happen?"_

_Her short brown hair looked like she had been pulling at it, and her red eyes were wide and slightly bloodshot, filled with tears that were streaming down her face. I knew something was very, very wrong. I had never seen Sapphira Senri cry before, not in these five years I've known her. She didn't answer me, just stumbled up to me, and threw her arms around my neck, hugging me and burying her face into my shoulder._

_Sapph also never did that._

_"Hey, it's okay," I said, trying to say something comforting as I put my arms around her as she cried into my shoulder._

_She shook her head again, and choked out, "No it's not."_

_I pushed her away a little and looked her in the eye. "Sapph, what happened?"_

_Her eyes teared up more. "Rubin... R-Rubin..."_

_"What about Rubin?" I asked gently._

_"Rubin... He was..._ murdered."

_I froze, my whole body going rigid. I just stared at her, my eyes widening with horror. Oh my freaking Arceus. I wished she was kidding, but I knew she would never joke about something like that. It was like a slap to the face. Especially after what he had made me promise._

_"Arceus no," I breathed, looking down at her, and she just nodded mechanically. "Who the hell did it?!"_

_Her grip tightened around my neck. "Crim and Indi... They think it was Synis..."_

_Why the hell did that bastard want to kill Rubin? This was Rubes we were talking about, not Am or Grey or anybody else high up in the ranks. Yeah, he had been toughening up lately, but still._

_"I never... I never got to say goodbye!" Sapph choked out, holding onto me tighter, pressing her face into my shoulder again._

_I didn't know what to do. I didn't know what to say. But then I realized something. Someone else was in a much worse situation than us._

_"Sapph," I said, and she pulled back to look up at me, her face nearly as red as her eyes. "Where's Topaz? She was with him."_

_She froze this time. "I... I don't know... She wasn't with them when they came back..."_

_Well, shit._

_I had no idea what to do anymore. How was I supposed to keep my promise when Topaz had been freaking kidnapped by that damned psychopath again? I was so freaking tired of this._

_"Goldy..."_

_I looked back down at her, still unable to find my voice or figure out how the hell I was going to react and deal with this crap. There was fear in her beautiful red eyes—fear of what was going to happen, who was going to die next. Because this was not the end._

_"I... I don't want to lose you," she whispered, her hands clutching desperately at the collar of my shirt. "I love you, Goldy."_

_I just stared at her, shocked. I honestly thought she would never say that. But her brother's death was pushing her to the edge and she must have realized there was a chance any of us could die._

_I cracked her a sad smile, though I was overjoyed to hear her say that. "I love you, too, Sapph."_

_I was surprised when she suddenly smashed her lips to mine, catching me totally off guard. I was so stunned I froze up, but then I finally realized what was happening and that she had actually started it probably for the first time for a long time, if ever. I relaxed, kissing her back gently._

_I honestly didn't expect anything else to happen, and I didn't really care. I was happy just to hear her say she loved me finally. But she was the one who started to unbutton my shirt. I froze for probably the millionth time today, and pulled away from her._

_"Sapph, are you sure?" I asked quietly for probably the first time in my life._

_She nodded firmly. "Yes. I need to feel better. I think you do, too."_

_She was right on that one. I smiled again, and leaned forward to kiss her again before pulling back and saying, "I think we all do."_

...

_June 17, 5001._

Now it was the afternoon, and we all were sitting in the lounge on the first floor. No one really was talking. Sapph and I had both managed to get grips on ourselves by now, though everyone else was still a bit of a mess. Especially Cerise; everyone seemed to forget that she was childhood friends with Rubes.

"I am so freaking done."

I looked up to see Grey where he sat next to my sister, his arms crossed over his chest, looking very much pissed. And I did not blame him one freaking bit.

"I am so freaking done with their shit," he said, scowled. "This was a direct attack on us."

"I'd like to know why," Am said, and we all looked over at him. "It doesn't make any sense."

"None of this makes any freaking sense," Sapph growled. "My brother didn't do a thing to hurt Synis! Absolutely _nothing_!"

"We don't know that for sure," I spoke up, and she looked at me. "We have no idea what Synis's motive is."

"I'm pretty damn sure his motive, whatever the hell it is, has nothing to do with my brother!" she snapped.

"Calm down," I told her gently, putting my hand on her shoulder. "We can figure this out calmly-"

"I have every damn right to be freaking pissed right now!" she yelled. "My freaking twin brother just was freaking murdered by that damned psychopath that screwed up freaking time just to do whatever the hell he wants! THAT IS NOT OKAY!"

"I know it's not okay!" I snapped. "But we have to stay calm and think rationally! Flipping out and raging will not make anything better, Sapph!"

She flinched back when I yelled at her, and for a moment I felt bad, especially considering what we had done earlier in the day. But I was right, and she knew it. She relaxed, and squeezed her eyes shut, and I could see tears gathering once more.

"I-I'm sorry. You're... You're right... I just... I just..." She couldn't even finish her sentence before bursting into tears again.

I pulled her close to me, letting her cry into my shoulder again. I looked over at where my brother sat, his expression steely. Everyone else sat in silence. No one knew what to say. How were we supposed to react to this?

Finally, someone spoke up. "So... Um... W-What're we gonna do now?" It was Jade, and she was struggling to keep herself from crying. "They... They have Topaz..."

"I know," Am said, still somehow managing to stay calm. But that was why he was our High Commander, and not anyone else. Even Grey couldn't keep his head that straight. "I don't believe she is in any danger-"

"YOU DON'T THINK SHE'S IN DANGER?!" Crimson roared, leaping to his feet in a sudden fit of rage. "You don't think my sister is in _DANGER_ while she's in the damned Government's freaking _CASTLE_ right after her _HUSBAND_ was _VIOLENTLY MURDERED_?!"

Everyone flinched, except for my brother, who just stiffened, and narrowed his eyes at the younger boy.

"Crim-" Indi began, reaching out to grab her hand, but he smacked it away.

"Who knows what the hell they're doing to her!" he yelled, furious. "Who knows if she's even alive!"

"C-Can't we all just stop yelling-" Cerise began shakily, on the verge of tears again, wrapping arms around herself.

"NO!" he snapped at her, and she flinched, and burst into tears.

The look Shirou gave him could place fear in anyone's heart. Man, you really did not want to piss that guy off. If looks could kill, Crim would be rotting in the deepest pits of hell right now.

And, well, I was getting tired of this.

"Crimson..." He looked over at me angrily. "I think that's enough. If Sapph can calm down, so can you. So chill or get out of here. We don't need your crap right now."

He narrowed his eyes at me, his hands clenching into fists. Sapph tensed, pulling back from me. She looked up at Crim and he actually paled a little. He backed up, but not before shooting me one last glare.

"Fine," he spat, turning around and stalking out of the room.

I sighed heavily, and ran a hand through my hair. I was suddenly overwhelmed by a wave of exhaustion. It would have just been so much better to go back to bed and sleep and get away from all this tragedy. I wanted none of this.

"I'll... go talk to him." I looked back up to see Indi push herself off the couch. "Just... let me know when you figure out what to do."

She walked out of the room, leaving us, once again, in silence. Well, silence, except for the faint sobs coming from where Cerise sat with Shirou and Alan. I still felt so tired. I wished that this was a dream.

"So..." Jade began again. "What are we going to do?"

We all looked over at my brother. He didn't say anything for a moment. I wished he would show some sort of emotion. Did he even care that Rubin died, or that Topaz had been kidnapped? He was really getting on my nerves.

"We will remain here," he said at last, and there were many protesting gasps, including from me.

"What?! Are you insane?! We can't leave her there with those bastards!" I cried angrily. "If she stays there, then we let Synis win! You can't be serious!"

Am wasn't bothered one bit. "It's too dangerous. We're not prepared to infiltrate the castle yet. If something happened to one of us while we tried to rescue her, Topaz would never forgive herself. She already must hate herself for what happened to Rubin. We have to make things as easy as possible for her now."

Everyone just stared at him, shocked by how much he just said. And, well... He was right. I understood his reasoning completely. No matter how much I hated it. I didn't want her there. Hell, I didn't want _anyone_ there.

"I just don't want to lose anyone else," I said with a sigh. "But you're right... That's the best thing to do... I'm... going to my room."

I pushed myself up off the couch, and Sapph started to get up too, probably to follow me, but I held up my hand to stop her. "No... I need some time by myself."

Her red eyes dropped. "Oh... Okay... Well... Come find me when you feel better..."

I cracked her a sad smile. "I will."

But right as I headed for the doorway, I collided with the person we were just talking about. I nearly knocked her down, but I instinctively grabbed her by the shoulders to stop her from falling. My eyes grew wide with surprise once I finally looked at her.

"Topaz!" I exclaimed, before pulling her roughly into a hug.

"Agh, Goldy!" came her muffled cry. "Ow, you're hurting me! I'm sore!"

I released her abruptly, pushing her back away from me. "Sorry! I'm just... so glad to see you safe."

"TOPAZ?!"

I turned around to see Cerise had leaped to her feet, her red eyes wide with hope. I stepped back into the room, and Topaz followed. I took a good look at her. Her ponytail was messy, and her hair windblown. She looked so tired, and she could barely make herself walk, she was in so much pain.

"Hi... guys," she said, embarrassed, before looking around at all of us. "Where's-"

She was cut off by her sister glomping her in a hug. Cerise burst into tears again, while Topaz yelped in pain. She began rambling on faster than I thought was possible, so I had no idea what she was saying but she was on a verge of a breakdown.

"Cer, calm down!" Topaz said firmly, pushing her sister back. "I'm back, and I'm safe. Nothing happened, okay? I'm fine."

"But you looked in pain when you were walking!" she protested.

"Er... That's... for a different reason."

Well, that definitely confirmed my suspicions to what she was doing with Rubes the night of her birthday, but that just made his death much more worse. Especially... Especially if they weren't safe and she... _got pregnant_. Now that would be really screwy.

"Anyways," she said, looking around at us again. "Where's Rubin?"

Oh Arceus, no. She didn't remember? Well, that explained why she was so calm. But that meant we had to... tell her all over again... and watch her break down... I didn't want to hurt her like that... But she had to know.

No one responded to her question. Everyone looked like a Deerling in headlights. A confused expression overcame Topaz's face.

"Where is he?" she demanded, her temper flaring. "Is he hurt? What happened to him?!"

Cerise whimpered, covering her mouth with her hand, before stumbling back to her boyfriend on the couch. Everyone else was still frozen. Realizing she wouldn't get the answer from them, she whipped around to face me.

"Where's my hu-boyfriend?" she demanded from me.

"Topaz..." I said at last, my voice heavy. "Rubin... Rubin's dead. He was murdered by Synis."

She stared at me, her orange eyes widening with horror, the color draining from her face. Her mouth opened, but no words came out. She didn't move. I wasn't sure if she was even breathing. I hated doing this to her.

"No..." she breathed, finally speaking, slowly beginning to shake her head. "No! Y-You're lying!"

A grimace formed on my lips. "I'm sorry, T... But I saw him. He's dead. Gone. Deceased."

I had never seen such a expression on her face. It was like her heart had just been ripped out and crushed. Her bottom lip quivered as tears filled her eyes, and she began to shake. Her knees gave way, and she began to drop to the ground. But I leaped forward to catch her, stopping her fall.

"NO!" she wailed, her sorrow finally exploding. She clutched at me, sobbing. I didn't move; I could barely hold onto her as I was. "R-Rubin... I-I... r-remember..."

Oh, Arceus.

She let go of me, dropping down to the ground. Everyone was just so startled about her reaction, no one moved. What were we supposed to do? We knew she would freak, but we never imagined it would be _this_ bad.

Diamonda stood up, and walked up to the sobbing girl while we all watched her in our frozen states. "I'll take care of her," she told us, her voice quiet. Then she leaned down to grab her gently by the arm and pull her up. We didn't move until they were gone.

This was going to be a really long few months...

...

_(Topaz's POV)_

I was vaguely aware of someone pulling me along, but my thoughts were too clouded with the horror of the loss I had remembered. The tears wouldn't stop coming, and I could barely breathe. It was like I was suddenly drained of energy.

Rubin was gone. Forever.

I would never see his wonderful smile again, be in his arms, receive his kisses, or make love to him... How... How could I live without him? I couldn't see how any of this, any of what we were doing, had any point anymore. My future—no, my _life_—was gone without him. It had no meaning.

The next thing I knew, I was on my bed, in my room. My breath caught with a sob as the reality hit me hard again. Then I finally noticed who had taken me here.

"Topaz," came Diamonda's voice, gently. "Breathe. Just breathe."

I tried to calm down, to breathe, like she told me to, but the tears just kept on coming. Eventually, she gave up, and let me weep, pulling me into an embrace, letting me cry into her chest. She was acting more motherly to me than my adoptive mother ever had.

"Shhhh," she murmured, stroking my hair. "Hush now. Breathe, Topaz. Just breathe. You can do it."

I had no idea how long I cried. I just knew as they finally began to slow down, that I was even more mentally and physically exhausted than before. My body was shaking, almost shuddering violently. A numb feeling overcame me, and we sat there until the tears finally stopped.

Diamonda helped me put on some pajamas, since I could barely move myself and I was in no condition to go back out. She broke out a first aid kit from outside in the hall just to check my injuries. She touched up a couple of scrapes and cuts, but that was about it. Then she tucked me into the bed, and Raiden released himself from his Poke Ball just to join me, curling up onto my chest. The scar over his eye glared at me.

"Topaz," she said, and I flicked my eyes to to look at her. "Tell me what happened on your birthday."

My birthday. That was two days ago. Or something like that. I was eighteen. An adult.

I moved my hand out from underneath the covers to stroke Raiden's back. "Everything?"

"Well, the basics."

"We went out for my birthday. We... We got married. We came back for the party. Then, after... We... had sex."

She was quiet. "The following day?"

"We got a letter asking us to come meet someone at Mount Silver. We saw nothing wrong with it, since it was Mount Silver, our old base, even though it's really close to the Government's headquarters... So we went there... A-And... Synis was there... He challenged us to a battle... His... H-His Nidoking... stabbed Rubin... He kidnapped me... but Maroon helped me escape..."

She was quiet again, and then she sighed heavily. "Oh, Topaz..."

I stopped petting Raiden, and grabbed him instead, pulling him into a hug. He let out a sad cry, and snuggled into the crook of my neck, under my chin. Tears began to prick at my eyes again.

"Go to sleep," she told me gently. "You'll feel better in the morning. You've been through a lot."

I highly doubted sleeping would make me feel better, but I was so tired I had no objections. In only a few moments after she left, I was out cold.

...

_June 18, 5001.  
><em>

_(Maroon's POV)_

As soon as Synis called a meeting of all the admins, I feared the worst. Had I finally been found out somehow? Was I going to be killed now, too? I had no idea, but I had no choice but to go to the meeting. Otherwise, I would look even more suspicious. It was bad enough that Navy defected, but now that Verdant had, too, I had to be under close watch.

I saw that I was the last to arrive as soon as I stepped inside the council room in the castle. The table was long, and rectangular, made of mahogany. All the way at the end, in a plush leather chair sat the bastard himself. On his right was Karen, and on his left was Flax. Pink sat next to Karen. I begrudgingly walked over to the chair next to Flax, and sat down.

"Took you long enough," Flax snorted, and I fought the urge to scowl at him.

"That does not matter," Synis said icily, and we turned our attentions to him. I had to wonder what personality he had now. He had three different ones, after all. "I'm sure you all know by now that Rubin Senri is dead."

"It's kinda hard not to know," I deadpanned.

Synis narrowed his eyes at me. "However, Topaz has managed to escape. Therefore, there are still threats against the mission."

"But aren't they _all_ threats?" Pink asked, confused. "Unless you're talking about something else."

"He doesn't mean _our_ mission," Karen clarified. "He means his own personal one."

"So," Flax drawled, leaning back in his chair. "I take it you want us to kill them for you since you already killed one of them yourself."

"Yes," the President replied. "Those remaining are Grey Kuro, Gold Kimu Junior, and Alene Vin."

Wait... I understood Grey and Gold... But why the hell Vin? He didn't seem connected to this at all. I just didn't get it.

"Oh, Grey is mine!" Pink growled, clenching her hands into fists. "I will make him pay."

"Hm... I'll take Vin," Flax announced with a smirk. "Perfect payback for Kazuo."

Well, at least that somewhat made sense, I guess. But I wanted none of this. I didn't want to have to murder anyone. This was just madness.

"Who will take Kimu Junior?" Synis asked.

It was down to Karen and me, and I really did not want to do it. But I think Flax realized that because he looked over at me, and our eyes locked. I kept the straightest face I could manage. He narrowed his eyes, and I stayed silent.

"I think Marun here would like to," he said, taunting me with a smirk. "Don't you, Marun? You don't _like_ the rebels, do you?"

He knew exactly what I was doing. Dammit.

My hands clenched into fists underneath the table. The bastard. I had no choice, then. If I refused to kill Gold, he would call me a traitor and kill me himself. I hated all of this. Maybe I should have left with Topaz after all. But it was too late now. I was stuck.

"I will," I said at last.

Flax's smirk widened, and I wanted so badly to wipe it right off his smug face. I hated that guy so much.

"Thought so."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for another wait, I've been immersed in a new video game, ehehe.<br>**

**Short, BUT SO MUCH HAPPENED.**

**Okay, so Topaz got back to the base and remembered everything. Also, AmazonMoon is FINALLY a solid, unsinkable ship. I have so many plans for them, hehe.  
><strong>

**However.  
><strong>

**That's right, Synis's current goal now is to get rid of the "threats". Aka, any guy that could possibly threaten him getting Topaz back. As you know, the three guys listed to be killed are no longer threats and haven't been for a while. Well, Alan's kinda... not really.  
><strong>

**So. Pink will kill Grey. Maroon will kill Goldy. And Flax will kill Alan.  
><strong>

**OR WILL THEY? That is the question. Will the murder be successful?  
><strong>

**Okay, so the Cessa Arc is almost here. And the Cessa Arc will be INTENSE, VIOLENT, AND VERY WAR-FOCUSED.  
><strong>

**Expect A LOT of character death. Anybody can die. THIS IS WAR, PEOPLE DIE IN WAR.  
><strong>

***cough*  
><strong>

**Oh, and about the plagiarism... Behind_Sapphire_Eyes has been banned from Teen Ink, but he has set up an account on Figment. If you want the link, just PM me or ask me on my tumblr.  
><strong>

**IT'S TIME **

**TO GET SERIOUS  
><strong>


	54. Ch 52: Neither Heaven Nor Hell

**FOREVERMORE**

**~Part Three Of The Forever Trilogy~**

**Chapter 52  
><strong>

**Neither Heaven Nor Hell  
><strong>

_June 22, 5001._

_(Viola's POV)  
><em>

It took us only a couple days to arrange a proper funeral for Rubin. Even so, it seemed like forever. All of us were stunned by the sudden turn of events, and we were still processing what had happened. It was all so sudden. I mean, even now as I was preparing for the funeral I was still trying to grasp the fact that one of my longest lasting friends had been murdered.

Topaz was the one who was taking it the hardest, that was for sure. She hadn't come out of her room since the day she came back. Diamonda told us to give her some time, but I wasn't so sure if that was the best idea. I mean, was she okay in there by herself? What was she even doing? Just sleeping?

I heard light knocking on my door. I stopped messing with my hair to walk over to it and pull it open. I was slightly surprised to see Jade standing in the doorway. She was already done, wearing a black dress and her hair arranged neatly down.

"Oh, Jade," I said. "What do you-"

"Come with me," she said, grabbing me by my arm and proceeding to drag me out of my room. It had been all so perfect.

"Whoa!" I exclaimed. "Where are we going?"

"We're going to get Diamonda and make her go check up on Topaz because I am sure that she has no idea the funeral's today, or that she's eaten since she's been in there, or if she's even okay! I mean, yeah, giving her time would be fine if Topaz was normal, but I'm pretty sure we all know that she is _not_ normal and-"

"Okay, okay, I get it!" I exclaimed again, yanking myself out of her grip. "Don't ramble."

"Oh, sorry," she said Mareepishly. "Come on, we have to hurry!"

How she could move around so fast in heels, I had no idea, but I hastily followed her as fast as I could. Soon, we were on the leaders' floor, and then Jade rushed up to Diamonda and Am's door and beat the living daylights out of it.

"Diamonda! Get out here! We need you for something!" she declared. "I know you're in there! Come on!"

I heard movement from behind the door, and then it opened, revealing a curious Diamonda. She looked just about ready, too. Jeez, was everyone ready but me? I was faster when it came to knowledge, but other things, like fashion, not so much...

"What is it?" she asked us.

"We need to check up on Topaz," she told her, putting her hands on her hips. "It's been four days! I think that's long enough. Something's not right."

Diamonda sighed. "All right. Let's go."

Topaz's room was pretty much across the hall, so it only took us a moment to get there. Diamonda took charge, and knocked on the door. There was no response. I glanced at Jade to see her worried expression. We both looked to the older girl, whose lips were pressed down in a firm line.

"We're coming in!" she announced, before grasping the door knob, turning it, and pushing the door open.

We stepped inside. The room was pitch black. There wasn't a single sound. Since I was the closest to the door, I groped for the light switch. It took be a couple moments to find it, but when the lights flicked on it was nearly blinding. I heard a hiss. I saw Raiden laying on Topaz's stomach, and was squinting his eyes. Topaz was awake, too, and made a noise before rolling onto her stomach, knocking Raiden off.

"Topaz, you need to get up," Diamonda said gently, walking up to the bed while Jade and I stayed where we were. She didn't respond. "Come on, Topaz... The funeral's today..."

There was no response.

"Topaz... Just for one day... You can do it."

Still nothing.

Diamonda sighed heavily. "I'll take care of her, girls. You go finish getting ready. We'll have to leave soon."

"Okay," Jade replied with a sigh before turning to me. "Come on, Viola. I'll help you with your hair."

...

The funeral would be held at a cemetery in Unova. Nowhere else was safe, after all. Shirou had helped with the arrangements. Everyone was pretty much quiet on the way there. What was there to say, after all? One of our own had been murdered. But...

Hadn't the same thing happened to Scarlet? Her death hadn't hurt us as much. Maybe it was because she was such a jerk to us. But still. It didn't seem fair to her to me. But nothing could change that now. The bombing at Mount Silver in general and all the death there had bothered us more than our comrade's death. I couldn't really call her a friend, now, could I?

Anyways, we arrived there early. It was so quiet. There wasn't even any normal outside sounds in the cemetery. Topaz was with Diamonda, who was keeping a firm grip on the girl's arm to make sure she didn't collapse or anything. They had brought all his Pokemon, too, I believed.

Last month, Am had made it mandatory that all of us write wills. Some of us had thought it was ridiculous and pointless, but we were all glad we did now. This had made it very apparent to us that anyone could die. According to Rubin's will, Lady and Joy went to Topaz, Sir and Valor went to Sapph, and Serenity and Beauty went to Cerise. His belongings mostly went to Topaz.

We all understood now. They had been planning to get married for a long time.

I sighed heavily, crossing my arms over my chest. I heard footsteps and looked over to see Plato and Jade walk up to me. I didn't say anything to them, and they stayed silent as well. There was nothing to say, after all.

"Viola?" I looked over at Jade. "Do you... remember when Rubin first came to Twinleaf?"

"...Yeah," I said after a moment. "He was so out of place, with his Hoenn accent and everything..."

"I'm glad I decided to talk to him," she said, her voice softening. "I mean, if we hadn't met, all of this would never have happened. And though he's... dead... at least we can end this war."

"Yeah," Plato agreed. "We'd never have learned the truth."

"And I could have been forced to work for the Government, too," I said bitterly. "Same with you, Plato. You know how they 'recruit' high honors students if they excel in science."

"I'd rather die than to work for them," he spat. "Even back then. I highly doubt I would change my mind."

Jade sighed, and we both looked over at her. "Rubin had been so girly back then. I thought he was the cutest thing..."

"You did?" Plato asked, astonished, raising an eyebrow.

"What? No, not like that!" she exclaimed exasperatedly. "I mean, the way he was back then! You'd never think he'd want to join the Resistance, or travel across the regions. He was just so... so..."

"Innocent," I said quietly. "He was innocent."

"Yeah," Plato agreed. "That's the only word that can fit it."

We grew quiet again. What else was there to say? He was our friend, back before any of this crazy stuff had happened. He should never have died this way. He deserved a nice long life more than some of us.

...

_(Sapph's POV)_

It had been several days now, but I was still trying to accept the fact that my twin brother was dead. He was the only real family I had here in the future, and he was gone. I knew I wasn't alone; I had Gold and all my amazing friends. But I couldn't help but feel lonely.

"Hey, Sapph." I glanced up at Gold, who was looking down at me with concern in his eyes. "You okay?"

"I guess so," I said, my voice quiet.

He reached out and snagged my hand. It was a simple gesture, yet comforting. I cracked a thankful, yet sad smile, and he gave my hand a quick squeeze. I sighed as we continued to walk along, heading for the casket. It was time.

I looked around at everyone. They all looked solemn. Diamonda was still holding Topaz by the arm. The girl was a total mess. Her eyes were lowered, and she never looked at anyone. Already, I had heard, she was losing weight and she hadn't eaten anything for days.

Dear Arceus. I was glad I had managed to get a grip on myself.

Nobody really said anything. We'd already been thinking so much about Rubin, remembering him. We all gathered around the coffin. I fought the urge to cry at the sight of my brother laying inside the casket. It was yet another reminder that he was gone.

We all stood in silence, just being respectful. I pulled my hand out of Gold's, and wrapped my arms around myself. It was starting to get hot, and it wasn't helping that I was wearing black.

Back in the past, I had been so timid and girly. It was like Rubin and I had switched personalities or something. But he had always been there for me. He always had my back at school whenever someone picked on me or gave me a hard time. Even during our captivity, though we were separated, he was looking out for me. When we first met after escaping, it was like we switched roles, too.

I admit my brother really annoyed me at first. He was just so spineless it drove me crazy. But, thank Arceus, he got better, though it took him long enough. Only that his toughening up probably caused his death... At least I was proud to call him my brother now.

I missed him so much...

"He was a great guy," I heard Gold say, and I looked up at him. His expression was solemn. "Better than a lot of us..."

"Yeah," I agreed softly.

...

_(Rubin's POV)_

I should be in heaven. Or hell, for that matter.

But I wasn't.

I was stuck on earth for some reason.

I remembered everything leading up to my death. Absolutely everything. I had never been so happy before in my life. It had been so perfect. Nothing seemed like it would go wrong. But of course it did. In the worst way possible.

I was still confused on why the hell Synis murdered me. It seemed like he wanted Topaz, which made absolutely no sense to me. Why would he want her? How was she useful to him? I didn't get it.

Anyways, here I was, a ghost, trapped on earth. I was wearing what I had on when I died, but it wasn't damaged at all. At first, I had trouble moving around and stuff, since my body was no longer solid, but now I had a grip on things. Yeah, I was dead and a ghost, but I still had my emotions. And seeing everyone's reactions to my death broke my heart.

Especially Topaz.

I knew this would happen. If something happened to me, she would be utterly destroyed. And I was very much right. Already, she had stopped eating, and refused to leave her room, much less get out of bed. It was a miracle that they even managed to get her to come to my funeral. Raiden only allowed Gold, Cerise, Crimson, and Diamonda to see her. He'd threaten to zap anyone else.

I was stuck here, floating around in my own personal hell.

You know, you weren't supposed to go to your own funeral, but here I was.

No one was allowed at the funeral outside of my friends. That relieved me. I didn't want any lousy paparazzi to see Topaz in her current state, or any of my friends for that matter. Right now the casket was being lowered into the grave.

I managed to lower myself to stand on the ground, and then turned around to walk away. I couldn't take it any more, all of this sorrow. I would end up back at the base, but I wanted to be alone for a bit. I found a nearby tree, and leaned up against it.

"Hello, Rubin."

I froze, my body going rigid. I looked up to see Raven of all people. She was looking straight at me. I then remembered that she could see the dead. Like, ghosts. And I was a ghost. So she could see me. Holy mother of Mew, how could I have forgotten that?

"I am surprised to see you here," she said.

"You and me both," I sighed.

"You are not the only one here," she told me, serious as ever.

I blinked, surprised. "What?"

"Look around, silly boy," she said. "She is always around Madam Jewel."

I frowned, before pushing myself higher up in the air. I looked around for the girl. Jewel was with Cyan, Jasper, and Esmeralda, which wasn't surprising at all. And then I saw a girl hovering above them, slightly transparent like me.

She could have been no older than seventeen. For a moment, I wondered if Topaz just died or had a out of body experience or something because the girl looked startlingly like her. But as I drifted closer, I saw that they were totally different people. Her hair had no spikes, and was slightly longer, with little braids in it. They were the same height, but she built lighter. She was wearing a short kimono, too. She turned slightly, and must have seen me, because she whipped around to face me. Her eyes were brilliant scarlet, not the orange I loved. But she still looked so much like Topaz it was scary.

"You're the boy that died," she said.

"No, I just happen to resemble him," I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

She seemed unfazed. "You're Rubin Senri."

"Yes," I said slowly. "Who are you?"

"Topaz," she said, startling me. "Oh, I mean Topaz Bosco. Not your Topaz, obviously. She's still alive."

Holy shit, this was getting freaky. Not only did she _look_ like my wife, but she had the same first name. This was insane. I had to be imagining things. There was no way her real name was Topaz, or that she looked like the girl I loved. I didn't know what to say.

"I'm from the future," she told me. "I'm Jewel's mother."

...And that meant she screwed Synis, the guy who not only dragged us into this mess, but had murdered me. Joyous. I was so confused right now. Why did Synis want my Topaz, then? Because she looked so much like this girl?

"How did you die?" I inquired.

She grimaced, and then sighed. "I... I was executed for having a child out of wedlock."

Whoa whoa whoa whoa! What kind of world was this?! I mean, that was just insane! Who would kill someone just because they had a kid out of wedlock?! I even thought that was out there.

"That's... insane," I said at last, astounded. "Who would make such a law?"

"It has always been like that in my time," she said softly. "I don't know where it originated from. But I still think it's a good law."

"How can you say that when it _killed_ you?!" I demanded.

"I broke the law," she said, her voice still soft. "So of course I had to be punished."

I shook my head at her. I sighed, and closed my eyes. So I would be stuck here with Topaz Bosco, the mother of Jewel and lover of Synis. Now it really was hell, especially since she looked so much like my Topaz. At least I had Raven to talk to now. She was sane.

I looked out to the crowd; everyone was starting to leave. I had been buried. I looked back over at Topaz Bosco.

"How do you cope?" I asked her.

Her expression grew sad.

"I don't, Rubin."

* * *

><p><strong>And so...<strong>

**THE PERMANENCE ARC IS COMPLETE  
><strong>

**FINALLY  
><strong>

**WE CAN GET TO THE GOOD STUFF  
><strong>

**Not that the Perma arc wasn't good, it was. But the Cessa arc is full of some intense stuff.  
><strong>

**So, Rubin is indeed stuck on earth as a ghost. Didn't see that coming, did ya? I gave Raven her ability for this very reason. And Topaz Bosco, too.  
><strong>

**Sorry for such a short chapter... This was giving me trouble, so I just wanted to get it over with.  
><strong>

**The first mini arc in the Cessa arc has some special guests: the PMTTS crew! If you've been paying attention to my profile and my blog, you will have seen that PMTTS is the sequel to Evermore. The main characters are the grandchildren of the FT gang. They appear the chapter after next. If you have any questions, just ask me on my tumblr.  
><strong>

**OKAY I BELIEVE THAT IS IT  
><strong>

**WAIT  
><strong>

**IT'S NOT  
><strong>

**THE FOREVER TRILOGY'S SECOND FREAKING ANNIVERSARY IS COMING UP ON OCTOBER THIRD  
><strong>

**AND I WANT TO DO SOMETHING SPECIAL  
><strong>

**SO  
><strong>

**GIVE ME SOME IDEAS  
><strong>

**It'll be for a special! It can be an AU, a parody, a series of drabbles, whatever. I'm saying this ahead of time so I can make it AWESOME because it's been TWO FREAKING YEARS since I've started this.  
><strong>

**It's been a long time... And we're nowhere near done. I never thought I'd come this far or last this long, or even be this popular.  
><strong>

**So  
><strong>

**LET'S KEEP ON GOING STRONG  
><strong>


	55. Ch 53: Silence

**FOREVERMORE**

**~Part Three Of The Forever Trilogy~**

**Chapter 53  
><strong>

**Silence  
><strong>

_June 16, 5001._

_(Goldy's POV)  
><em>

A month ago, my very good friend Rubin Senri was violently murdered by President Obsidian Synis. A month ago, one of the two girls I loved had her heart shattered because of this. Both girls were connected to him, but the one I was closer to was apparently stronger emotionally and could handle it. And a month ago, the Resistance sped up its campaign to defeat the Government.

I made a promise to that very good friend of mine that I would take care of his wife, the first girl I loved (in a completely platonic way; that is possible, you know) whose heart had been shattered. And I was keeping it, no matter how difficult she was making it.

Topaz refused to leave her room, or even to get out of her bed. She only ate when _I_ asked her to, and then she barely ate at all. The only way she got clean was if Diamonda bathed her. She had lost all her tan, and now was so pale. She had lost a lot of weight, which was just adding on the worry. She was listless, and refused to talk. Cerise used to help Diamonda and me, but eventually she couldn't take seeing her sister like that anymore and stopped coming.

The atmosphere in N's castle was heavy. No one seemed to laugh or smile anymore. I was too tired from helping Diamonda with Topaz and doing my duties as commander to crack jokes.

I sat with Plato in silence, bouncing a ball I had found the other day. He was modifying some new tech blueprints, improving it. It was quiet, except for the sounds of the bouncing ball and the writing of Plato's pencil.

Silent. That was how we were now. That's how Rubin's murder and Topaz's depression affected us.

"Why?" I said suddenly, breaking the silence.

Plato looked up at me, raising an eyebrow. "Why what?"

"Why us?" I asked, bouncing the ball off the floor.

"I don't know," he responded.

"Why even this?" I asked. "Why did we do that was so important?"

Plato stayed silent, stopping whatever he was writing.

"I don't understand," I said darkly. "I want to, but I can't figure it out."

Plato sighed, and pulled off his reading glasses. "I don't know what to tell you, Gold."

I threw the ball at the ground as hard as I could, and it skyrocketed into the air. It hit the ceiling, and ricocheted off, crashing into a vase full of flowers. The vase shattered, sending water, flowers, and shards everywhere. Neither of us moved.

"What does Synis gain from all this?" I demanded. "There has to be more to this than an empire."

"Maybe Topaz found out during the confrontation," he offered. "We know Synis is after her."

I was quiet for a moment, processing what he had said. I scowled, and gritted my teeth.

"But _why_?" I asked. "Why _her_?"

...

_(Diamonda's POV)_

I knocked lightly on the door before opening it up. It was dark inside, as she liked it. I flipped the switch, and the lights flashed on. I heard her complaining groan, but I ignored her. I walked over to the window, and pulled back the drapes to let sunlight flood in.

I walked over to her side of the bed, and looked down at her. "Do you feel like getting up today?"

She shook her head, and rolled onto her stomach, staying silent, as always. I sighed, and ran a hand through my hair. I looked around the room. It was virtually unchanged, except for one thing—a little memorial of sorts set up for Rubin. It had framed pictures from over the years, both his hats—Ruby's old one and the newer blue and white one, still stained with blood—his wedding ring, and the two Poke Balls of the Pokemon she got from his will. Lady and Joy were out, as usual; the Mightyena was laying at the end of the bed, and the Pikachu was snuggling with Raiden.

"Topaz," I said gently. "You can't keep on living like this."

No response, as usual. Just silence.

"Am and Grey need your help," I continued. "Grey's all stressed out now, doing both your duties, and he has almost no time for Fiori or Cade. You can't stay like this."

Silence.

I sighed heavily. "I'll bring your lunch in an hour. With Gold, of course."

I gave Lady a scratch behind her ear before leaving. Fiori was watching Aqua, Cade, and Hyacinth, so I still had some free time. I wanted to see my husband. I _needed_ to see him.

So I headed where they had set up headquarters. Luckily, only Am and Grey were in there when I arrived. And Grey was getting up to leave when I stepped inside. He nodded to me as he walked by, his eyes tired. Am looked up at me from his chair.

"How is she?" he asked.

"The same," I replied with a sigh. "I feel like nothing will get her out of this..."

"Figured," he said, leaning back in his chair. "It'll take a while. You don't get over something like what she went through overnight."

I nodded, and walked over to him. I moved behind the chair, and wrapped my arms around his neck, leaning down close to him.

"How is everything?" I asked.

"Fine," he replied. "No current threats."

"That's good. But it's been a month... What are they waiting for?"

"Who knows," he told me. "This is just the calm before the storm. Enjoy it while it lasts."

"Well, I hope it's nothing too bad... Like what just happened..."

He was silent for a moment. "We'll have to wait and see. But I'm sure we can handle it."

I smiled, and kissed him on the cheek and then let go, standing straight up. He turned his chair around to face me.

"I'm glad to see you're confident," I told him. "We need you to be that way. Especially right now."

He nodded, and stood up. I didn't move back, staying right where I was. I looked up at him, into his mismatched eyes. In a few days, he would be turning twenty, no longer a teenager. It was a strange feeling knowing he would be a man, and I would still be a girl. Legal aspects didn't really matter. I would still be a teenager.

Am smiled at me—an actual smile, though it was lopsided. My own smile widened; just being here with him made me happy. He slipped his arms around my waist and pulled me close, leaning down to press his lips to mine.

I would enjoy this while it lasted, because we barely had any time like this alone anymore. And something told me things were only going to get worse.

...

_(Cerise's POV)_

I hated the silence. It reminded me of the pain all of us were suffering.

So I usually spent my time with Shirou and whoever he was with at the time—Alan, Kate, or sometimes Professor Willow who insisted I call her _Liz_. And I noticed as I hung out with them that Magnus spent a lot of time with Liz, and acted differently around her. He just couldn't say _no_ to her, I guess. He was always helping her with stuff. Maybe he liked her or something.

Anyways, today Shirou took me to the lab. Liz wanted to show us all something. Alan and Kate came, too, and Magnus was there when we arrived, which wasn't surprising.

"Hey, Liz, we're here!" Shiu announced as we walked inside.

"Hold on!" she called from the break room.

Moments later, Liz appeared, with Magnus. She was dressed like she always was, with her lab coat on and her hair pulled back in a high ponytail. Magnus's hair was starting to grow out, and he was wearing a simple t-shirt and jeans.

"Thanks for coming, guys!" she exclaimed, grinning. "This is a little project Maggie and I have been working on."

Magnus nodded. "Yep."

I still couldn't believe he let her call him 'Maggie'.

"Oooh!" I exclaimed, intrigued. "What kind of project?"

"You know how you and your friends are descended from the Pokedex holders?" she asked, and I nodded. "Well, I got the idea to see if I could find any more descendents. So we took your DNA and tested it. Then we checked the data base that Professor Oak created centuries ago to track the descendents of the Pokedex holders. Viola helped, too, but but she's too busy with work for Professor Pine today to come over. You'll never guess what we found."

She walked over to her computer, and the screen popped up on the wall. A DNA sequence appeared.

"Kate, I talked to our parents about if we were descended from anyone important," Liz said, catching her sister's attention. "It turns out we're descended from Caitlin. That explains the psychic powers, huh?"

Well, the Willows were rich, so that made perfect sense. And it was kinda ironic since Kate was now a member of the Elite Four, just like Caitlin had been.

"Oh..." was Kate's response.

"And Shirou," she continued. "You're descended from the Pokedex holders Cheren and Bianca. Directly from their son Finley! Apparently he married the daughter of N Harmonia so you're related to him, too."

"Oh my gosh, Shiu!" I exclaimed excitedly, looking up at him. "That's so cool!"

"Oh, well, I already knew that," he said with a shrug.

"What?!" I gasped in shock. "Why didn't you tell me?!"

"You never asked."

I sighed. "Nevermind..."

"Now the really freaky thing we found is about you, Alan," she continued.

"Which is...?" he asked.

"You're apparently descended from Gold and Crystal," she told him. "From their daughter Iolite and some guy named Navy."

Wait a minute...

Oh my Arceus, this was bad, really bad.

"You're also descended from Blue, Green, and Silver. Because Iolite and Navy's son Marine, your ancestor, married Sky, the daughter of Cyan and Jade."

I squeaked.

"What in the name of Arceus is going on?!" Liz demanded, crossing her arms over her chest. "There is no way all of the rebels just _happen_ to have the same names as all these people. But you're here. So how is Alan alive?"

All of this was directed at me. I was frozen. I had no idea what to do.

"I found all of you," she said. "Detailed information about your families and lives."

She walked back to her computer. "Cerise Kimu, born Cerise Rosso. Married Amethyst Kimu. Had five children with him: Ridley, Pembe, Brick, Chrysocolla, and Magenta. Was member of the band Judgement, the drummer under the alias Charlie. Second daughter of Red and Yellow."

Oh my Arceus oh my Arceus there was no way in freaking hell that I would marry Am much less have five freaking kids with him! This was just insane-

My Pokegear rang.

I flinched at the sound, caught by surprise. I pulled it out of my pocket, fumbling a little. I answered it without checking who it was.

"H-Hello?"

_"Hey, Cer,"_ came the familiar voice of Diamonda. "Could you come down and relieve Fiori of the kids."

"Diamonda," I just breathed, still in shock.

_"...Cerise? Is everything okay? You're not... pregnant, are you?"_

...What?

Wait, WHAT?

"No!" I yelled, alarmed. "What kind of question is that?! Look, everyone needs to come down to Willow's lab _right now_. Something freaky's happening and I have no idea what's going on and I'm freaked out here and-"

"Cer, calm down," Shiu told me gently.

"-just get everyone down here!" I hung up.

"Dear Arceus," Alan sighed, rubbing his eyes.

I let out a strained laugh. This was so not happening to me. Kate looked like she wanted to get out of here.

"Could you please tell me what's going on?" Liz asked, her arms still crossed over her chest.

"Well... Um... I-It's a long story... Wait, I'm starting to sound like—nevermind! I'm not good at explaining stuff, okay?! Um... A—I mean Grey is! Or Topaz... But she's out of it and all..."

Alan grimaced, and Shirou pursed his lips. Liz sighed, and lowered her arms. I took a deep breath to calm myself down. I was almost eighteen, I could handle this maturely. Yeah. I could do it.

But as soon as the others arrived I nearly lost my cool again.

"What's going on?"

I flinched at the sound of Am's voice. Jeez, I needed to get a grip on myself. I mean, we couldn't be the only ones. Our ages, after all, were different in the past.

"Have you heard of the database that contains information about the Pokedex holders and their descendents?" Liz asked, walking up to us so she could be closer to the others.

"Oh, yeah, I know about that," Fiori said. "What about it?"

"You accessed the database here, didn't you?" Indi asked.

Liz nodded. "Yeah. And I find it extremely interesting that when I found all of your names you turn out to be the Pokedex holders' kids. But that's impossible."

"Not necessarily," Alan said, and she looked over at him. "Time travel is possible through certain Pokemon."

"And, well, um... We are from the past," I said, and she looked at me, her eyes widening in shock. "Shiu and Alan know because we told them. Kate found out through her psychic powers. We didn't tell you because we want it to be as secret as possible..."

"I take it we're dealing with another delayed time ripple effect," Am said.

"The database must have us down as what happened to us if we never were kidnapped," Grey said. "Am I right?"

"It must be that then," Liz said, frowning. "You all have a lot of explaining to do."

"Wait a sec," Gold said, speaking up for the first time. "So... You found out what would have happened to us if we never time traveled?"

Liz nodded. "That's right."

His eyes brightened up. "I wanna know!"

Liz snorted. "All right. Everyone, come closer to the computer."

A few minutes later we were all gathered in the area around her computer. We waited for what she was going to tell us. She had to do a little searching first.

"All right, Gold Kimu Junior. Married Topaz Rosso. Had six kids with her: Xanthe, Cadmium, Maize, Vanilla, Beige, and Buff. Was member of the band Judgement, the lead guitarist named Romeo. Second son of Gold and Crystal."

We all looked at him. His eyes were wide with shock. He let out a strained laugh and rubbed the back of his head.

"Ah, well... Good thing we went to the future! That's just crazy! Six kids is a little over the top, don'tcha think?"

"I don't know, I'm not the one who had six _freaking_ kids," Crimson growled at him.

Oh, Crim, he didn't like that, did he? "Well, good thing it didn't happen!" I said, giving my younger brother a look that said _Don't start any trouble_.

Crimson scowled. "Good thing a _lot_ of things didn't happen."

"Anyone else?" Liz asked.

"They should know," Alan said, crossing his arms.

"Oh yeah. Fiori, Navy... Apparently Alan is your descendent."

They both stared at her like she was crazy. The silence was awkward. I just wanted this whole thing to end... It was so embarrassing.

"Me and... _Navy_?" Fiori asked incredulously.

Goldy snickered. "That means Alan here's a Kimu!"

Alan shot him a death glare. I couldn't help but giggle a little too. Alan was most definitely not happy with the current turn of events. Though at least Fiori and Navy made some sense, unlike Am and me... I could see them.

Liz proceeded to tell everyone what happened to them in the past. Most of it was shocking. I mean, I never thought Rubin would ever get with Esmeralda, or Sapph with Grey. But it made me wonder if our personalities were different. If we were different, like our younger selves or something, I would understand.

That had to be the case.

Now that we knew what would have happened, it was kinda sad. I mean, I didn't want to be with Am or anything and have six kids, but still. It was just a reminder of how much all of this had changed us. I wondered what would have happened if we never were kidnapped.

But I guess we'd never find out. And I was okay with that. I was happy with Shirou and all my friends, even if one of us was dead. Soon the war would be over and we could live in peace with Pokemon. I wanted that normalcy back so badly. And even if we didn't win, we could live in Unova with Pokemon in peace, unless the Government didn't relent.

But we had to win this. Rubin had died because of this mess, and we had to win for him.

And I prayed to Arceus that we would.

* * *

><p><strong>EARLY UPDATE BECAUSE I FEEL LIKE IT<strong>

**Sorry for yet another short chapter, but there wasn't much I could add to make it longer.  
><strong>

**ANYWAYS THIS IS THE FIRST CHAPTER OF THE CESSA ARC YEAAAAAAAAAAH  
><strong>

**It's time to get serious.  
><strong>

**Next chapter will be the introduction of the PMTTS kids, so it may be a bit confusing at first considering the POV is one of theirs.**

**As for the special, I still don't know what to do, considering barely anyone gave me any suggestions.  
><strong>

**So.  
><strong>

**Be prepared for COMEDY  
><strong>

**There will still be angst and sad feels  
><strong>

**BUT THERE WILL BE COMEDY BROUGHT TO YOU BY THE PMTTS CREW  
><strong>

**SO GO AND REVIEW  
><strong>


	56. Ch 54: Paradox

**FOREVERMORE**

**~Part Three Of The Forever Trilogy~**

**Chapter 54  
><strong>

**Paradox  
><strong>

_June 16, 5041._

_(?'s POV)  
><em>

This was so not happening.

Feya had wanted to go into the walled garden behind the main building, so I took her. Feya was a shiny Celebi that had hatched from an egg I had stumbled across, and she was convinced that Blizzard and I were her parents. It was a really long story, as my gramps would say.

Of course, Aventurine, or Avey as she liked to be called, my roommate and second cousin, decided she wanted to come along too. And the Viridian, and Rose—another second cousin of mine—found us and followed us. Then the boys—my brothers Aoi and Jin, Blizzard, and yet another second cousin who also happens to be a first cousin, Aureolin—joined up. So we all ended up going to the freaking garden.

When we got there, I released Feya from her Master Ball, and we started following her deeper into the garden.

The name's Phoenix, Phoenix Kimu. My parents are Pyrite and Amber Kimu. I'm fifteen years old. Aoi, Jin, and I were born at the same time, making us triplets. Crazy, huh? We looked almost nothing alike. I have red hair—from an recessive gene, apparently—and gold eyes. Aoi has brown hair; he tames his wild Kimu bangs, but he can't do anything about his Rosso spikes. His eyes are blue. Jin looks a lot like our dad; he has messy black hair with the Kimu bangs and gold eyes. We're all pretty tall, but none of us are quite to six feet yet.

Blizzard and Viridian are the two oldest kids of Zircon and Galena Oak. Bliz is sixteen, and Viri is fourteen. Blizzard looks a lot like his dad, with his spiky brown hair, though his eyes are blue. He's the tallest out of all of us, standing at six feet. He's best buds with Aoi. Viridian is really pretty, but kinda naive. She has long brown hair, and bright green eyes. She's really innocent, so Bliz's real protective of her. He has the nastiest glare on the planet, that boy.

Aureolin and Rose are the two oldest kids of my uncle Corundum and aunt (and cousin, it's complicated) Quartz Rosso-Senri. Aureolin is fifteen, and Rose is thirteen. Aureolin has the traditional Kimu looks—black hair with the bangs, and gold eyes. However, he's a little on the short side for a guy, and he always wears a gold and white version of Ruby's hat. Rose has brown hair that goes down to her shoulders, and pink eyes. She's short, barely standing over five feet, and she's really sensitive about it.

Last but not least is Aventurine Berlitz-Palmer, or Avey. She's my best friend, the same age as me. She's the only daughter and eldest child of Bronze and Opal, my cousin. She has long black hair that she clips back with purple hair decs. Her eyes are somehow purple, but with her family's crazy genetics I'm pretty sure anything is possible. She's very sophisticated and proper, the total opposite of me.

We entered the nicest and most beautiful part of the garden, and walked along a bit, before we bumped into the last people we wanted to see.

"What a pleasant surprise, Phoenix," came the oh so familiar drawl of Cosmic Oshiro.

I stopped right where I was, freezing up just by the sound of his voice.

Could I die now?

Cosmic was my first and last boyfriend. In other words, he was my ex. He was slightly taller than me, but not by much, which shaggy black hair and piercing blue eyes. I would be in denial if I said I no longer had feelings for him, or even if I wasn't attracted to him anymore. It had killed me to dump him in the first place. Our relationship was far from healthy, so I knew it was for the best, but sometimes I still had moments I regretted it. I always felt weird around him, and got all defensive. I hated thinking about what had happened between us.

"What do you want?" I snapped, tensing up.

His smirk widened, and he flipped his hair like he always did. "What do you think, Phee?"

...Those words could have several meanings. And my brothers both probably took it a different way.

"Shut up, Oshiro," Aoi snapped darkly. "We're not here to deal with your crap."

"We're just here for a walk," Bellatrix notified us in a very threatening tone.

I didn't like Bellatrix, and it had nothing to do with the fact that she liked Cosmic. There was just something about her that put me even more on edge; it was like just her presence was threatening. And she just seemed so... so _cold_. She had long, straight black hair, with bangs cut straight, ending right above her steely gray eyes. She was swearing a black leather suit. Her leather vest, the only thing she had on her torso, was tight fitting, and unzipped to show cleavage. Her leather pants looked like they were glued on, and she had black stiletto boots that went up to her knees. A coiled whip was attached to her belt, along with her Poke Balls. She was sixteen. I wondered how the hell she could move with clothes that tight.

"Suuuure, and I'm a Hippopotas," Jin deadpanned.

Bellatrix scowled at him, her hand moving down to her belt. I was surprised to see that neither Altair, Castor, nor his brother Pollux, were anywhere to be seen. Maybe what she said was true.

"So you really do have a Celebi," Cosmic said, and I realized Feya was still out of her Master Ball. Oh crap.

"Biii," Feya whimpered, flying to hide behind my head. I felt her clutch at my ponytail.

"Yeah, well, you can't have her," I snapped.

"Who said I wanted her? I was just interested in finding out the truth," he said, calm as ever. "Relax, Phee."

_Relax, Phee_. He had said that so many times before...

Whoa, I needed to snap out of this! He was always getting to me! Why couldn't I be strong enough to ignore him?

"Um, Oshiro-senpai, why do you always call Phee-chan by her nickname though you're not friends?" Viridian asked, her green eyes wide with curiosity and innocence as always.

Why did she always have to _ask questions_?

Cosmic, however, was caught by surprise. He hadn't expected that question. Nobody really had expected that question.

"You shouldn't ask things like that, Viri," Bliz reprimanded her gently. "He probably doesn't even know why himself."

Cosmic's hands clenched into fists and he scowled. "Shut up, Oak. I do too."

"Is it a reason that won't make us want to kill you?" Aoi asked, narrowing his eyes.

They really did _not_ like him, and I didn't really blame them. But the atmosphere was getting too tense for my liking. I let out a strained laugh and attempted to brush my bangs away from my eyes.

"C'mon, guys, I think we've spent long enough out here! We have curfew, y'know!" I exclaimed, my voice strained, as I started turning around.

"Since when do you care about curfew, Phoenix?" Avey asked me.

"Uuuhhh..." Since I don't want you all to commit murder. "What are you talking about, Aves, I've always cared about curfew!"

She gave me a look. I sighed. There was no fooling any of my family or friends. They all knew me too well.

"Humph," Bellatrix snorted. "You're all so predictable. Especially you, Phoenix. No wonder Cosmic dumped you. You're so boring."

Whoa whoa whoa, hold the phone! "_Excuse_ me?! _I'm_ the one who dumped _him_!"

"Save it," she said icily. "I find you extremely irritating."

"_Me_ irritating?!" I exclaimed in exasperation. "At least I'm not a wannabe ice queen with my boobs half hanging out of my shirt!"

"Oooh, that was a _burn,_" Jin said with a snicker.

"Why you little-" she began, looking very much pissed off. Mission accomplished.

"Bellatrix, enough," Cosmic snapped, getting annoyed. "Just drop it."

"Why are you guys out here anyway?" Aureolin asked, raising an eyebrow.

But nobody got a chance to respond because suddenly Feya's grip on my ponytail was released, and she flew up in front of me, catching my attention. She let out a pained cry, clutching her head. We all stared at the pink Celebi, not knowing what was wrong.

"CELEBIIIIIIIII!" she screamed suddenly, making us all jump.

There was a bright flash of light, and it, without warning, engulfed us. I was blinded by the light, so I squeezed my eyes shut. I had no idea how long it lasted, but when it was over, I had the sensation that I was falling. And then when the inside of my eyelids turned red again, I realized I _was_ falling.

"Shiiiiii-"

The air rushed out of my lungs, as I hit the ground, landing on someone. I gasped for air, trying to breathe. I had no idea where I was or who I landed on or what even was going on. I just stayed where I was, trying not to move to minimize the pain from landing.

"Get. Off. Of. Me," came the pained groan from underneath me; I opened my eyes and saw the spiky hair on the back of Blizzard's head.

Well, this was awkward.

Normally, I would tease him, but I was in too much pain at the moment. On the bright side...

"You smell good," I told him.

"Okay, okay, I'm moving, I'm moving!"

I pushed myself up, wincing, and rolled onto my back next to him. Crap, that _hurt_. It was a good thing I lost that weight because then I would have hurt Bliz even more than I already did. I took a moment to rest, and then pushed myself back up into a sitting position. I rubbed my forehead, and looked over to see that he was already sitting up. I reached up to fix my hair as I looked around. We were alone, in a clearing in a forest.

Ha ha, I was alone with Blizzy.

"Where do you suppose we are?" I asked him once I was done with my hair.

"Well, Feya probably sent us forward or back in time," he said, looking at me. "So who knows."

Okay, so this was serious. "I hope everyone's okay," I said with a frown.

"There's only one way to find out." He got up on his feet, and then held his hand out to me. "Come on."

I took his hand, and he pulled me up onto my feet. I brushed off my shorts, and took a moment to stretch a little. I was still sore, but it was much better than before. And then we set off.

It didn't take us long to get out of the forest. We came to an open field, with a single old concrete building near us. That was a little weird, if you asked me. Anyways, there was Viridian, talking to two strange people, being her friendly, innocent self that drove her big brother insane.

The guy was tall—taller than Bliz. He had wildly curly platinum blonde hair, and icy blue eyes. He was wearing a short sleeved white dress shirt with the first few buttons open, and blue jeans. He had to be about nineteen or so. He was actually pretty hot, even if he reminded me of Uncle Zlato.

The girl, on the other hand, screamed bad vibes to me. She had long, smooth pink hair and matching eyes. She was a little on the short side, with curves that would make me jealous if I didn't have any of my own. She was wearing a cropped pink tank top that revealed cleavage and a black miniskirt. Jeez, what was with girls not covering their chests up these days? I mean, I didn't want to see that! She was probably eighteen.

"Viridian!" Blizzard called to his sister, catching everyone's attention.

"Bliz-kun!" she exclaimed, her green eyes lighting up with happiness. "Oh, I was just asking these nice people to help me find you!"

She bounded up to us and gave her brother a big hug. He pushed her away after a moment, turning his attention to the 'nice people'.

"Who are you?" he asked, calm as ever.

"The name's Flax," the guy answered. "Flax Ama."

"I'm Pink Mazenta."

Those names were familiar, but I couldn't place it. I was forgetting something, wasn't it?

"Let me guess," Flax said with a smirk. "You're from the future, aren't you?"

I was so startled, I gasped. Blizzard stiffened, and Viridian's eyes grew wide. We were totally caught off guard. None of us imagined anyone would ever ask us that.

"I take that as a yes," he said, still smirking. "What are your names?"

"...I'm Phoenix," I said after a moment, assessing the situation. "Phoenix Kimu."

"Blizzard Oak," was, of course, Bliz's response. "Viridian is my little sister. How do you know?"

Flax snorted, and Pink laughed at us. I wasn't liking this one bit. Who did they think they were?

"It's pretty obvious," Pink said, flipping her hair in a Cosmic-like fashion. "You look a lot like Cyan Oak. Ginger is obviously a Kimu; she has the look. I didn't need her to tell me her last name to figure it out. Your sister looks like Green Sakaki, so she must be related to Jade, which means you must also be related to her."

I stared at them, my eyes widening with shock. This chick was _good_. She was smarter than she looked. But all of this was making me even more suspicious.

"How the hell do you know so much about them?" I demanded.

Flax smirked again, looking down at us. "We work for Synis, sweetheart."

...Synis...?

Crap, we were in _that_ time?!

This was really bad. Really really bad.

I couldn't believe this. It took me a moment to snap out of my daze. I realized my hands were clenched into fists. I tried to loosen up.

"First of all, don't call me 'sweetheart'," I said, crossing my arms over my chest. "Second, I am a Kimu, but that doesn't mean I'm a whore like this sorry bitch here. Third, I will kick your bastard ass if you don't let us go."

They were absolutely astounded by the audacity of my statement. I smirked at them. Pink was obviously furious, while Flax just looked shocked. Pink really did not appreciate my comment.

"You little-" she began, taking a step forward.

"Shut it," Flax snapped at her, and she froze. "You know you're one so just shut up."

Okay, now that, my friend, was mean. I couldn't believe he just said that! I had never met such a jerk before in my life. Even Cosmic wasn't that mean! What was this guy's problem?!

"You really think you can beat us?" he asked us coldly.

But before any of us could respond, a familiar, yet younger sounding voice cried out, "We can!"

I jerked around towards where the voice came from, and nearly had a heart attack. It was exactly who I thought it would be—my great uncles Goldy and Grey, and my great aunt Fiori. And they were so _young_—barely older than us. Grey wasn't so bad looking; I could see why Fiori was first attracted to him. Fiori was pretty, too, and Gold wasn't too shabby himself.

"Flax," Grey said, sounding very irritated, and even a little tired. "Picking on children now?"

Okay, I so did not look like a child, but whatever.

Flax laughed, amused. "Someone's peppy today."

"Someone's about to get their ass kicked!" I exclaimed a bit too gleefully.

The trio took a good look at us this time. Their eyes grew wide with shock.

"Holy crap, he looks like Cyan!" Gold exclaimed, pointing to Bliz, who then pinched the bridge of his nose. "And he acts like him, too! Are you our kids from the future or somethin'?"

I let out a strained laugh, and rubbed the back of my head. "Uh, not quite..."

Bliz gave me a look.

"What?!" I exclaimed. "They're going to find out anyway! We all look too much like them!"

"Kimu?" Fiori asked me.

I grinned, and nodded. "Kimu pride, yo! Most badass family on the planet. No, in the universe! So badass Synis wouldn't even kidnap us!"

"Also the most irresponsible," Bliz reminded me.

I stuck my tongue out at him. "Well, Aoi, Sunny, and I are gonna end that! Jin... Probably not."

"Sure," he said, rolling his eyes.

"Shut up, Bliz!"

"PHEE! BLIZ! VIRI!"

The cavalry had arrived. Aoi, Jin, Aureolin, Rose, and Avey had found us, and I was relieved to see that Feya was with them. They ran up to us, and then saw our new friends.

"Holy crap!" Jin exclaimed, his eyes widening.

"What the hell is going on?!" Rose yelled angrily.

"It's a long story," I said, regaining their attention. "But we've traveled back in time."

"Great," Aoi sighed, brushing his bangs out of his eyes. "Just _dandy_."

Our relatives looked really confused and a bit freaked out. I didn't blame them at all. If I was in their place, I would be doing the same thing.

"They look like me!" Gold exclaimed, pointing to Jin and Aureolin, sounding very pleased with it.

"Kimu pride," I said with a smirk. "My bro and cuz."

"We can talk about this later," Grey said, still sounding irritated and tired. "Flax, you're outnumbered. Don't even bother."

Flax smirked. "Oh, I don't plan on it."

Pink scowled. "Your time is limited, Grey."

Grey narrowed his eyes at her, and Fiori scowled. I could feel the tension. Something went down, I could tell. Then it hit me like a slap in the face, and I remembered Cade and Ruzova weren't my blood relatives. How could I have forgotten?!

"Oh shit!" I exclaimed. "You're _that_ Pink! Cade and Ruzova's mom!"

Everyone jerked to look at me. Whups, that might have not been the smartest thing to yell out. It was too late now.

"...Ruzova?" Pink asked me, raising an eyebrow, sounding confused.

"Oh, crap, it's a long story," I said hastily, feeling like I was under a spotlight. "She's... uh... Oh, nevermind!"

I wasn't sure if she was more confused or pissed off.

"How can _she_ be Uncle Cade's mom?" Rose demanded. "She's not nice at all!"

"Uncle?!" Fiori exclaimed, her eyes widening.

"Rose! Shut up!" Aureolin snapped, and then sighed, knowing it was too late. "Uh... Well... Our mom's... your daughter... with Grey..."

Fiori flushed, though Grey didn't really seem bothered, unless he had developed a really awesome poker face. Gold snickered, very much amused. Pink scowled, not liking it at all. Flax laughed, probably at Pink. But he was really getting on my nerves.

"So, can I kick his ass now?" I asked hopefully.

"Phoenix!"

"Okay, okay, sorry!"

...

_July 19, 5001._

"I'm starving," I announced once we had entered _N's freaking castle_. "Where can I get a bite to eat?"

Grey already looked irritated with me. Whups. "The kitchen. Where else?"

"Well, I was just wondering," I said, looking around. This place sure was impressive. "Hey, do you have any citrus fruit?"

"Yeah," Fiori said, sounding slightly confused. "Why?"

"Well, the guys should eat some!" I declared. "It's very healthy for you. Personally, though, I love cherries. They're so good! The best part is when they pop in your mouth and all the juices flood out-"

"Phoenix!" Aoi snapped at me.

"Huh, what?" I blinked, and then realized what I was doing. "Oh, whups. Sorry, I just love food so much!"

But they were all just staring at me. Fiori was blushing even harder, Grey looked even more annoyed, and Goldy was trying to hold back laughter. I cracked a grin and laughed a little. Aoi slapped his forehead.

"Dear Arceus," Grey sighed. "Kids these days." He walked away, leaving us with Fiori and Gold.

He sounded old saying that, but whatever.

Goldy finally keeled over laughing. "Oh my Arceus! This girl! You're the best descendent ever! We have to hang out!"

My grin widened and I bowed. "Why thank you, my favorite great uncle! I'd love to chill sometime!"

"He's our only great uncle, Phee," Aoi deadpanned.

"Oh, whatever!"

"I'm confused," said Viridian. "Niisan, what's the big deal about cherries? They're just fruit."

"...Yes, they're just fruit," he agreed. "There's no big deal or anything. You're imagining things. Don't worry about it, Viri."

"Oh, okay," she said, not sounding convinced.

Some day I would get that girl alone and finally give her all the education she needed. She was freaking fourteen and I was pretty sure she didn't even know where babies came from.

Fiori ran a hand through her hair. "Come on, we need to sort this out. _Then_ you can eat."

"Okay!" I said cheerily. "You're my favorite great aunt, y'know?"

"She's the only great aunt we know," Aoi deadpanned.

"Shut up!"

Fiori sighed, and then led us away. Goldy followed us. We entered a lounge of sorts, where Grey was talking to a variety of people. I recognized all of them. The only ones missing were my direct relatives—Amethyst, Diamonda, Rubin, and Topaz.

"...And there they are," Grey said with yet another sigh, gesturing to us.

I gave them a friendly wave. Feya then decided to release herself from her Master Ball. She let out a happy cry, and latched onto the top of my head. Everyone who didn't know her gasped and stared. I just laughed and reached up to scratch her under her chin.

"Time travelers?" Plato asked.

"No, we just have a pet Celebi," Aoi deadpanned. "Of course we're time travelers. How else could we look so much like all of you?"

"The deadpan snarker strikes again!" I cheered, pumping my fist into the air.

"Shut up, Phoenix."

"Then don't be so mean!"

"At least I'm not lazy and lay around on my fat ass all day stuffing my face."

"I'm not fat!" I screeched, my hands clenching into fists. "Shut up! And I don't lay down all day eating! I only do that once in a while!"

I heard Jin snickering, so I glared at him and he shut up.

"Let me get this straight," said Crimson, interrupting our spat. "You came from the future with the shiny Celebi?"

"With Feya," I corrected.

He gave me a dry look. "...With Feya."

"Yep!" I exclaimed.

"Are you bipolar or something?" Gold asked.

"Oh me? Nah, it's just really hard to make me angry! Aoi just does that to keep me on my toes! 'Cause if he doesn't nag me I'll start lazing around again and I will get fat. He helps me keep myself in shape so I can keep up with my Pokemon!"

"You have to be harsh with her or she won't listen," he sighed. "Unless it's Mom or Dad. You don't want to give them trouble. Especially Mom."

"We love our mom and all but she gets angry real easy," Jin added with a sigh.

All my friends let out strained laughs, knowing exactly what my brother was talking about. Feya reached down and grabbed my bangs, pulling on them. I playfully swatted her away and she let go after a moment.

"So, where is everyone?" Aureolin asked.

"Am and Diamonda are out on a date," Gold told us.

"What about Gramps—I mean Rubin, and Topaz?" I asked, curious about where they were.

Everyone grimaced. Cerise actually _flinched_, and turned to Shirou, who then put his arm around her shoulders to comfort her. I frowned, crossing my arms over my chest. Those were not the reactions I was expecting.

"Where are they?" I asked, getting serious.

Sapph's hands clenched into fists. "Rubin's dead."

Wait, what?

WHAT?

That was freaking impossible.

I knew him in the future, back in my time. He was alive and well, with Nana—what we call Topaz—his wife of many years, and they had freaking _six_ kids. Yeah, there were two sets of twins, one of which my mom belonged to, but _still_. He couldn't be dead. Aoi, Jin, Aureolin, Rose, and I, along with our younger siblings, would not exist if that was true. What _happened_?

"How?" Aoi asked, oddly calm, but hey, that was my brother for you.

"Synis killed him," was Sapph's bitter answer.

Blizzard stiffened, and Viridian gasped. They were, after all, related to Synis through their dad. This was not pleasant news to them. I looked over at Blizzard, knowing he would take it the hardest. He was especially sensitive to these things. His expression was cold. I had to try to make him feel better! I reached out to grab his hand but he just yanked it away.

"Bliz, don't worry about it," I said gently. "He's alive in our time."

"Delayed ripple effect," he deadpanned.

Crap, he had a point.

"Ugh, don't go all emo on us, Bliz," Rose snapped; I loved that girl but she could just be so insensitive sometimes.

Like I said, Blizzard was sensitive about his lineage. He was proud to be an Oak, Sakaki, and Berlitz-Palmer, but he was disgusted that he was a Synis, too. He was worried it would make him a certain way or something. His relation to Giovanni was not as close as it was to Obsidian Synis. This already caused so much inner conflict for him, and finding out Synis murdered Rubin just made it worse.

"Blizzard," I said gently, and he finally looked at me. "You're not like him. There's nothing you can do about this, so don't go beating yourself up about it. Okay?"

He was looking down at me, his eyes still steely. But he nodded, and I gave him a reassuring smile. I then returned my attention to everyone else.

"What about Topaz?" I asked.

"She's alive... If you can call what she's doing living," Gold responded with a sigh. "She's really depressed right now thanks to what happened to Rubes... She refuses to leave her room, and we have to force her to eat anything."

"It's terrible," Cerise whimpered, tears brimming in her eyes. "I'm so scared for her... Nobody knows what to do... We need her back but we have no idea how to help her..."

"Diamonda told me she tried to hurt herself," Crimson said, his voice quieter than usual, as he stared at the floor. "So we had to remove all dangerous objects from her room. She would have been successful if Raiden hadn't been around. He's really watching her now."

I stayed silent. There was nothing to say. My grandfather was dead and my grandmother was probably on the verge of suicide. I had gone through something similar when I dumped Cosmic, but that was nothing compared to this. I had mainly gone into withdrawal from my addiction to his love, if you could even call what we had that. Topaz was totally different. I had never had a proper relationship, so I had no idea how to describe what she had with Rubin. But I knew it was the total opposite of what I had with Cosmic.

"There has to be something we can do," I insisted.

Gold shook his head. "We've tried everything. Nothing works. She's been like this for about a month now."

"Well, damn," said Jin. "Talk about screwed up."

"You said Rubin was alive in your time," Jade said, sounding confused. "That's impossible."

"Not necessarily," Avey said, speaking up for the first time. "Haven't you heard of Jirachi?"

They all blinked.

"...Jirachi? Isn't that the legendary Pokemon that grants wishes?" Plato asked.

Avey nodded, smiling a little. "Yes. Unlike my cousins and friends, I've actually paid attention to our grandparents' war stories. And I've come to the conclusion that a lot of you died in the War. So something had to have brought you back. After doing a lot of research, I believe it was Jirachi who did it."

"More of us... _die_?" Fiori asked slowly, not sounding pleased with the prospect at all.

"I'm not entirely sure," Avey said. "But I believe so."

"No one informed me of this!" I exclaimed exasperatedly.

"Of course not," Avey said, shaking her head at me. "I discussed this with my paternal grandparents and they told me not to tell anyone. However, as these are our grandparents before us, I believe they have a right to know so they can save themselves."

"Oh."

Avey rolled her eyes at me, and I stuck my tongue out at her.

"...May we know who you're related to?" Plato asked.

"Oi, I don't see why not," I said, and everyone else either nodded or shrugged though my dear eldest brother looked like he wanted to smack me. "Aoi, Jin, and I have Kimu, Rosso, and Senri blood."

"Oak, Berlitz-Palmer, Sakaki, and... Synis," Bliz said with a sigh.

"Rosso, Senri, Kimu, and Kuro!" Aureolin declared proudly. "For Rose and me!"

"I have Berlitz-Palmer, Sakaki, Kimu, and Senri," Avey announced.

Aaand they all stared at us. I smirked playfully, and reached up to ruffle both my brothers' hair. "Kimu pride!"

"That's nothing to be proud of," Aoi said, giving me a irritated look.

"Aoi! You just said that in front of our great aunt and uncle! That's rude! They're more Kimu than any of us and deserve the most respect!"

"Yeah!" Jin agreed with a nod.

"Kimus have problems," he said sharply. "And you know what I'm talking about."

"Oi, the tradition?" I asked with a snicker.

"Tradition? There's no tradition," Fiori said, frowning.

Jin snickered. "Am started it. Well, Gold Senior did, but whatever."

"Not this again," Rose groaned.

I laughed. "Aoi will be the first in our generation to continue on the generation."

"I will not," he retorted hotly. "I'm not an idiot like _some people_."

"This has nothing to do with intelligence," I told him, shaking my finger at him. "And really, when shit is going down, you're really not _thinking_."

"And you know this _how_?" he inquired.

"It's just common sense, dude!"

"Yeah!" Jin agreed with a nod.

"...Shut up, Jin."

"...I think I know what they're talking about," Gold said, his eyes widening. "Crap, we _do_ have a problem."

"What are you talk-" Fiori cut herself once she realized it herself. "Oh..."

I snickered some more. Everyone else sweatdropped. Man, I was going to enjoy my days in the past. Though we did have a major problem at hand—Topaz's depression. I was going to try to do something to help, even if I didn't know exactly what right now. I doubted Feya could take us back to the future anytime soon. So we were basically stuck here. In the meantime, I was going to have some fun!

"Kimu pride," I said, pounding my fist on my breastbone and then holding out a peace sign.

"That's not-"

"Shut up, Aoi!"

* * *

><p><strong>PSA - A word on depression<strong>

Okay guys, before I go onto my author's note I have something to say.

According to one of my faithful reviewers, "But topaz, cut it out and get over it already. She's being a baby. Yeah, it's sad but not eating, talking or LIVING for a MONTH? come on girl!"

You obviously do not understand depression at all.

In fanfiction, depression is usually played off for drama and isn't taken seriously. The person afflicted gets over it in a week or less. But in real life, this is most definitely not true.

How do I know? Because my family and I have had to dealt with it. I personally have been depressed before, and, y'know, I'm still not quite over it and it's been YEARS.

According to this person, anyone who is depressed is being a baby. That really freaking pisses me off to hear that.

If you saw the love of your life be STABBED right in front of you and then DIED in your arms, how would YOU react? I sure bet you wouldn't get over it in a day or two.

Don't forget that Topaz gets attached to be people, so she reacts more severely than others.

It's "sad"? I think it's a bit more than "sad".

So I hope this teaches you all a good lesson when it comes to stuff like this. I don't enjoy writing it, but it's necessary to make Forevermore a realistic story.

Depression is a serious thing and should be taken seriously. It leads to even worse things, like hurting yourself and even suicide. You don't "cut it out and get over it".

So no one better complain about how I write my depressed characters again, and hopefully you have learned how to properly write them from me.

Got it?

Good.

I'm sorry if I sound a bit harsh, but I get really upset about stuff like this.

This has been a public service announcement.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I wrote that PSA a couple days ago so I'm not that upset now, but still. My message still matters.<br>**

**WE HAVE REACHED THE COMEDY THAT IS THE PMTTS ARC  
><strong>

**I hope you're not too confused. If you are, just ask me your questions on my tumblr.  
><strong>

**Oh my gosh, I love these kids so much, they're so fun to write. Enjoy the comedy while it lasts.  
><strong>

**The Cessa arc is MEANT to be serious, guys. There's no more fun and games after the PMTTS mini arc. War is serious and will be taken that way.  
><strong>

**Anyways.  
><strong>

**I would like to know who's your favorite so far out of the PMTTS crew! Personally, Phoenix is my favorite. I just love her personality; it's such a joy to write.  
><strong>

**One more thing before I forget yet AGAIN!  
><strong>

**My good friend Starran has started an ask blog for the FT crew! The link is on my profile, and is also on my blog. Check it out and ask questions! IT'LL BE FUN! You can ask about pretty much anything, okay?  
><strong>

**As for the anniversary special, I'm still trying to figure out what to do. Once I know, I'll let you know.  
><strong>

**I believe that's it for today.  
><strong>

**SO GO FORTH AND REVIEW  
><strong>


	57. Ch 55: The Legacy

**FOREVERMORE**

**~Part Three Of The Forever Trilogy~**

**Chapter 55**

**The Legacy**

_July 21, 5001._

_(Phoenix's POV)  
><em>

"Sooo... What're we doing today?" I asked the woman before me; Diamonda had asked me to go shopping with her.

"I need to get a few things for Am's birthday tomorrow," she told me as we entered the department store outside of Opelucid City. "And we're low on diapers and other such things."

"Ooooh." I thought for a moment, looking around. "He's turning... twenty, right?"

She blinked, surprised by what I said. She adjusted Aqua in her arms. "How'd you know?"

"Did the math," I said with a shrug. "It's not that difficult to figure out." I paused. "So, what are you gonna get him? He's kinda hard to shop for. Seriously, what does he _like_?"

I remembered, a few years back, Aoi, Jin, and I all got Gramps something for his birthday. It was one of the freaking hardest things I ever had to do before. It took us forever to try to figure out something he would like. We ended up just making a sculpture tribute to the War since that was the one thing we knew meant a lot to him. He was just happy that we put the effort into something just for him. But that was him when he was _old_, not when he was young like he was now.

"Oh, I don't know yet," she sighed. "He can be so difficult sometimes... but I still love him."

I grinned mischievously. "Well, if you can't figure anything out... you can always just have sex."

She obviously did not see that comment coming. Her eyes widen with surprise and her face flushed. "Phoenix!"

"What? It's true," I said with another shrug. "You're married, it's okay."

"I know," she sighed. "Arceus, you're worse than Gold."

"Oh, I am?" I asked, caught by surprise. "That's a first, heh. Anyways, there's bound to be some-"

"Phoenix!" she snapped. "Stop!"

Aqua squealed, and started squirming in her mother's arms all of a sudden.

"See?!" I exclaimed, pointing to her. "Aqua even agrees! She wants a sibling!"

"Phoenix!" she sighed heavily. "Oh, for the love of Arceus. I can do this myself. You go do whatever."

She turned her back to me, and started to walk away. Oh man, why did she have to be like that?! I was just trying to have some fun to her. I sighed, and then thought of one last thing to say.

"Don't forget to get some citrus!" I called.

...

So here I was, in Opelucid City. It was a lot different in the past, more old fashioned. It was really hot out, so I was glad I had on a tank top and shorts. I had released my baby Pichu, Ra, we I had hatched just days before leaving for Happy Hollow, that annoying boarding school my parents sent my brothers and me to, along with our friends and cousins. He was a cute little thing, with a tuft of fur on his head like my bangs. He was perched on top of my head. People stared at us.

"I wonder what everyone's doing right now," I mused. "Heh."

Ra snickered.

"Jin's probably being an idiot, as always," I sighed. "I love him, but he's got _no_ charm."

Ra totally agreed with me.

"And Aoi's probably being Mr. Serious and Responsible. He has _no_ Kimu pride."

"Pichu pii," said Ra. _Yup yup._

I sighed again. Just then, my Pokegear rang, making me jump a little. I pulled it out of my back pocket, and answered.

"Yo?"

"Phee, it's Blizzard," came the clear, calm voice of my friend. "We need you back at the base now."

"Who's 'we'?" I asked mischievously. "Blizzy Wizzy?"

"...Us. Who else?"

"Who's 'us'?"

"...Phoenix, just get your ass up here."

"Okay, okay!" I exclaimed. "Jeez, don't be such a Super Serious Guy! I'll be right there, SSG!"

I hung up, and then took out a Poke Ball to release Neith, my Flygon. She appeared in a flash of light, and I climbed onto her back, Ra still on top of my head. Once I was safely situated, I pointed forward.

"Onward, Neith! To the castle!"

She unfurled her wings, and launched herself into the air. People on the street stopped to gape. Well, we _were_ in Unova. I bet they never saw a Flygon before. The flight didn't last long since we were so close to the League, and therefore N's castle.

Neith landed lightly on the ground, and I slid off. I thanked her, and then returned her to her Poke Ball. I headed inside the cool castle, scaling the stairs rapidly. It took me a few minutes to find everyone.

"Yo!" I exclaimed as I entered a room filled with all of us from the future. "What's going on?"

"We need to do some investigating," Aoi said from where he stood. "The lab in Nuvema has records. We should go check it out. We need to find out what else is different here."

"Ooooh! Hey, maybe we can meet Liz and Viola and Rin!" I exclaimed, my eyes brightening up. "And maybe even Professor Pine!"

Aoi gave me a look. "Behave, Phoenix. _Please_."

I waved him off. "Pffft, like I'd do anything! C'mon, let's go!"

"This is so exciting!" Viridian cried, her green eyes sparkling. "We might get to see young Skyshipping! Didn't they fight a lot, Phee-chan?"

"I dunno," I said with a shrug before grinning widely. "But, heh, this is gonna be great!"

"Behave," Aoi sighed.

...

"Thank you for letting us examine your records, Professor," Avey said respectfully as she sat down in the chair in front of Professor Willow's computer desk. "This will really help us figure out what's going on."

"Pssh, it's nothing," Willow said, dismissing her comment with a wave of her hand. "I hope it helps."

Professor Willow was so _young_. She had to be about twenty or so, and had light brown hair pulled back into a high ponytail. Her eyes were bright blue, and she had on reading glasses. It was so weird, like everything else.

Aoi was checking out the computer with Avey. Jin was messing around on his Pokegear, bored. Blizzard was leaning up against the wall, his eyes closed, probably deep in thought about something. Viridian was sitting at a table with Aureolin and Rose, chatting away. I was sitting on top of another table, swinging my legs back and forth, bored out of my mind.

I sighed, and leaned back, staring at the ceiling. I crossed my legs, and then uncrossed them. I tapped my fingers on the cool wood surface of the table. Then I reached up and began to play with my ponytail, twirling hair around with a finger.

I glanced over at Bliz, who still hadn't budged an inch. Did he know how freaking attractive he was when he did stuff like that? Okay, I admit I liked him a lot more than I should. That's why I teased him so much, why I had so many nicknames for him. I threw so many hints at him, but he just didn't get it. Or maybe he did and was just ignoring me... Either way, he was a good friend, and there was no way I would risk ruining our friendship by directly going after him.

But... when I thought about it... Did I even have a chance with him...? He knew about what I had done with Cosmic, along with my brothers. My actions in the past could be putting him off...

"Scarlet's dead," I heard Avey say, catching my attention. "According to this, she died in the Mount Silver bombing..."

Okay, that was really screwed up.

"You're from the future, right?" Willow asked, looking up from what she had been examining.

"Yes," Aoi answered with a sigh. "And our future is turning out to be much different from your present..."

The professor frowned. "How far in the future are you?"

"We're their grandchildren," Avey told her, ever so calm.

Willow looked surprised for a moment, but then nodded. "I can see it. So, basically, you're... the legacy."

Aoi shrugged. "You could put it that way. But what's bothering us is that some of our relatives that are alive in our time are dead here... Such as Rubin and Scarlet."

Willow frowned, and stroked her chin. "It could be a delayed time ripple effect. Hmm... Perhaps... Topaz is... pregnant..."

I slid off the table, catching everyone's attention. I shook my head. "No, it couldn't work that way either. Our mom was her third child, second born, with a twin. Even if she was knocked up, it would be with our aunt."

"It's highly unlikely that she is pregnant anyway," Avey said, and we all looked at her. "It's been a month. Diamonda would have noticed the early signs. She hasn't."

Willow pursed her lips. "There's no scientific explanation, then."

"That's because we're not dealing with science here," I said quietly.

...

_(Goldy's POV)_

_July 22, 5001._

What do you know, today was Am's twentieth birthday. It was a weird feeling, knowing that my older brother was now twenty, no longer a teenager like the rest of us. It made me realize how old we all were getting. None of us were really kids anymore.

But Am... He really was a man now.

The guy had everything—a beautiful wife, a cute kid, a happy marriage, good friends, a high position, and even a home to live in though he never used it. Compared to that, I had almost nothing. Not that I wanted to be the High Commander, but still.

Fiori was even better off than me.

I loved my brother and my sister, but I couldn't help but feel jealous of them sometimes. They got a lot more respect than I did. But, I guess I could only blame myself for my idiotic actions when I was younger...

I really had too much time to think. My duties as a commander should have increased with the loss of Rubin, but Sapph insisted on doing it all herself .

And the kids from the future really freaked me out. I mean, half of them shouldn't even exist.

Sometimes I felt like I had no one to talk to. Topaz was depressed and nearly suicidal. Sapph was too busy. Rubin was, of course, dead. Plato was too busy. Am was definitely too busy, as was Fiori. Pretty much everyone else but me was super busy.

Maybe they were just giving me a break after everything that had happened... But if that was the case, Sapph deserved much more of a break than I did. He was her twin brother, after all. But nope. She did seem to be handling this better than I was, anyway.

Maybe I should ask her about it...

I pushed myself up from my bed, getting up. I ran a hand through my sloppy hair, and tried to straighten out my wrinkled clothes. I trudged towards the door, and pulled it open, stepping out into the hall. Barely had the door clicked shut when I heard a scream come from down the hall. I tensed, and looked towards where the sound had come from. Topaz's door was wide open, which was why I had even heard the cry.

Arceus, that was definitely not good.

I rushed down the hall to the room, and stepped inside, praying to Arceus that whatever it was, it wasn't that bad. The bedroom was empty, but the bathroom door was open. I pursed my lips.

"Topaz?" I called. "Diamonda?"

"Diamonda appeared, stepping out of the bathroom. Her face was pale, her expression alarmed. "Gold, I need your help... T-Topaz..."

"What'd she do?" I demanded, worry overtaking me.

She pressed her hand to her forehead, and gestured to go inside the bathroom with the other. I hesitated at first, not sure if I wanted to see what it was or not. But then I steeled myself, taking a deep breath, and walked towards the door, heading inside.

But what I saw would forever haunt me. It was like she was finally reminding me of what she had been like when we were kids. The memories had brought back the worse possible part of her personality.

Topaz sat in the bathtub, in a tank top and pajama short, her knees pulled up with her arms wrapped around them. She was shedding silent tears, just sitting there, not moving. Though what really caught my eyes was the red blood dripping down her legs, pooling in the tub. It had to be coming from her arms; I didn't see any cuts on her legs. For a moment, the reality of the situation came crashing down even harder on me.

Dear Arceus. Why did she have to get so attached to people?!

"T," I called, but she didn't respond, not moving an inch. "Topaz..."

I had to stay calm. If I freaked, Diamonda would probably freak too, and that was not good.

I stepped up to the tub, and reached down to pick her up. She was lighter than I expected. Diamonda moved closer and carefully pulled one of her arms out to examine it. Cuts lined the inside of her arm, bleeding. Was she just trying to make herself feel better...? Or was this... attempted suicide...?

"We have to get her to the infirmary right away," Diamonda said, and I nodded.

Topaz didn't resist at all. It was like she had lost the will to live. And seeing my friend like this nearly ripped my heart out. I hurried with Diamonda to the infirmary, ignoring the fact that her blood was smearing on my shirt. She was more important than my clothes.

...You know... A couple years ago I might have been shallow enough to care more about my shirt... I couldn't believe I was once like that. Some day my past actions would come back to bite me... All I cared about back then was having fun and doing what I wanted. I didn't really care about how others felt. I was the only one that mattered. I was such an idiot back then. You could say I was even like Flax of all people. That was kind of why I felt like I didn't deserve anything I had now. I... wanted to pay some sort of price to make up for what I did.

Once we were at the infirmary, Diamonda took charge and kept everyone calm. I was relieved that today was Cerise's day off. She would have freaked if she had seen her sister like this. She would have frozen up like a Deerling in headlights.

Topaz had to get stitches on several of the slashes, but not all of them. Her arms were bandaged up. She was given a blood transfusion just to be safe. Then they weighed her to see that her weight was alarmingly low; had she stopped eating again? We had been giving her some freedom after she started eating on her own accord, and not by me forcing her to.

This was all Synis's fault.

"We're going to keep her here for a few days," Diamonda told me. "To watch her. I want you to find the object she used to cut herself with. I thought we got all sharp objects out of her room..."

I nodded solemnly. "All right, I will."

"Thank you," she said as I turned to go. "Oh, don't forget Am's party is tonight."

"I won't," I promised as I left.

...

_(Phoenix's POV)_

I dug through the freezer, looking for my favorite dessert—vanilla ice cream—to snack on. The good thing about being tall was that I could reach pretty far into the refrigerator. I let out a triumphant cry when I found the container. I pulled it out, and shut the freezer's door, before setting it down on the counter.

I took a cone out of the package I had found earlier, and proceeded to fill it up with the frozen treat. Once I had a complete ice cream cone, I put the tub away and tossed the spoon into the sink. I took a lick, and vanilla flavored heaven exploded in my mouth.

"Mmmmm," I sighed happily.

I pulled myself up to sit on the counter, which was shockingly cold against my skin. I shifted, pulling down my shorts a little. Once I was comfortable, I continued to feast upon my ice cream. Only a few minutes later, I heard voices, and the next thing I knew, Grey and Fiori walked inside, with a baby version of Cade in Fiori's arms.

"Oh my Arceus!" I exclaimed, leaping off the counter. "Cade's a baby!"

Fiori gave me a dry look. "No duh. This is the _past_ to you, remember?"

"Ahahaha, that's right," I said, sweatdropping. "Sorry, I'm just so used to him being... my cousin that's not really my cousin. And, well, I haven't seen a baby in ages." I paused to lick my ice cream. "Say, I'll leave you be. Heh." I smirked devilishly. "Have some oranges while you're here!"

I waved, and skipped out of the kitchen before they could even respond. I slowed to a walk, eating my ice cream as I went. Today was Am's birthday, and there was going to be a party later on. I _loved_ parties; it was going to be an absolute _blast_.

"Phoenix!"

I turned, sliding my feet on the floor. It was my brother Jin, with the color drained from his face, horrified and worried at the same time.

"What is it?" I asked as he walked up to me, switching to a more serious attitude.

"It's Gran," he said, sounding devastated. "I mean, Topaz." He took a deep breath to steady himself; I was worried now. I had never seen him this shaken before. "She... hurt herself... real bad. She's in the infirmary right now."

I almost dropped my ice cream cone, I was so shocked. I never thought I would ever hear anyone ever tell me that. I shut my mouth, realizing I had dropped my jaw.

"What did she do?" I asked solemnly, dreading the truth.

"She... cut her arms," he said, struggling to keep his voice steady. "With a razor she had hidden. She even sent Raiden off somewhere so he couldn't stop her."

I ran my hand through my hair, pushing back my bangs. I had no idea what to say, how to react. The Topaz I knew, my gran... She was so much stronger than this. It scared me. It was like everything I knew was crumbling before me.

"She's really bad, Phee... You should come see her... It... It scares me."

I stuffed the remaining chunk of my ice cream cone into my mouth, and then surprised my brother by pulling him into a hug. He put his arms around me, and squeezed me tight. We stayed like that until I finished chewing and swallowing my food.

I pulled back and said, "Let's go."

* * *

><p><strong>All right, before I go onto the special, let me explain.<strong>

**It was an iPod drabble challenge. I set my iPod on shuffle, and wrote oneshots based on the song. The lengths vary. The idea was from XxMagicDreamerxX.**

**I also recommend listening to these songs. I'm also sticking to third person for a change. I think I managed to avoid any spoilers. And, due to some life problems, there are less drabbles than I originally planned.  
><strong>

**HAPPY TWO YEAR ANNIVERSARY**

* * *

><p><strong><span>1. Diverse City - Toby Mac<span>**

They were such a ragtag group. At first it was like they had nothing in common, other than the fact that they loved Pokemon and wanted to be united with them. They were from everywhere, with different backgrounds and appearances and personalities.

But that changed when the truth came out—most of them were from the past, the children of the legendary Pokedex holders. Of course, they couldn't tell anyone. No one would believe them. So, to everyone on the outside, whether they were in the Resistance or not, they were a very strange group.

But after being through so much together, there was no way they were going to stop being friends.

_Notes: This was hard considering that this song has pretty much nothing to do with anything in the series... Except for being an odd group of friends from all over with almost nothing in common. So I just did what I could, haha. I love the song though, great message._

* * *

><p><strong><strong><span>2. Beautiful Ending - BarlowGirl<span>****

Would she ever get her beautiful ending?

After he died, it was like she lost everything... And even though for was forcing herself to continue, she had to wonder if things would ever end right.

Not just for her, either, but for everyone.

So much tragedy had struck them. So many had died. Not just in the Resistance, but throughout the world. Even if the war ended, would there truly be peace?

There was only way she could get her beautiful ending...

And it seemed nearly possible to achieve...

But she wasn't about to give up any time soon.

_Notes: If you couldn't get this was about Topaz I'll smack you. Anyways. This song was a bit easier to apply to the trilogy, but only in the romantic sense. And it was a bit depressing. Aha. Ahahahaha._

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong><span>3. Never Surrender - Skillet<span>******

It was like this every day.

Cerise pretended everything was just dandy. She was happy and cheerful. But deep down inside, with everything that was happening, she was not as joyful as she appeared.

She wanted to be of some help. She wanted to show them she could take care of herself, especially to her sister and brother.

But after that incident with Flax... she felt even more helpless.

When Rubin died and Topaz was thrown into depression, she couldn't do anything to help her sister, and it was far too late for her childhood friend.

Cerise Rosso had never felt so useless before in her life.

But she didn't want to feel that way. She wanted to be strong. She wanted to be able to stand up for herself. She wanted to feel worthy of Shirou's love and the friendship she had with everyone else.

But some days it was just so hard to keep going. However, she wasn't about to give up and let everyone down.

She would never surrender.

_Notes: This is exactly how Cerise feels in a certain chapter far, far away when some major crap happens. I think you'll love what she does in that chapter, though, uh, something REALLY BAD happens to someone else. _

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong><strong><span>4. Bring Me To Life - Evanescence<span>********

Every night she would lay in bed thinking of everything that happened during that long month of sorrow. Of course she would always end up crying, and Raiden would lay silently on her chest as she hugged him.

Without him, she felt so numb. She had no more motivation. She couldn't bring herself to move. She just wanted to sleep away her sorrows and keep as far away from reality as possible. It hurt too much.

She hated sleeping at night. It would always bring nightmares. She would relive the moments he died. Red was always exceptionally vivid in those dreams.

Sometimes the pain was just too much... which led to things that frightened her friends.

But she didn't want to be like this forever. She wanted the pain to end somehow. Everything she did was a cry out for help. But no one knew what to do.

She felt like nothing. Absolutely nothing.

But today was different. A certain girl came to talk to her, and her words made her think.

Would Rubin want her to live like this?

...No, he wouldn't.

What would he want her to do?

...He would want her to keep on going, no matter how much it hurt.

It looked like she had finally woken up.

_Notes: Another about Topaz, but kinda about Kummern more, too. This is basically what happens when she gets out of her depression. Dear gosh, everything is freaking depressing so far. I think my iPod hates me. I have some happy songs in there, BUT NOOOOOOOOOO IT HAS TO PLAY THE DEPRESSING WHEN YOU'RE HAPPY/HELPFUL WHEN YOU'RE DOWN ONES_

* * *

><p><strong>My iPod hated me at first and then actually gave me songs that apply to the trilogy, songs that I actually consider THEME SONGS<strong>

**Too bad I didn't get This is War by 30 Seconds to Mars, that is the freaking theme song of theme songs.**

**Anyways. This was much shorter than I originally planned... I was really busy this past month.**

**I CAN'T BELIEVE IT'S BEEN TWO FREAKING YEARS AND WE'RE STILL NOWHERE NEAR THE END**

**Moving on.**

**You want ship names for the PMTTS crew? Well, there's only two canon ships among the group. Celestial, the ship of Blizzard and Phoenix (this one had to be freaking obvious enough) and Cerulean, the ship of Aoi and Viridian. The others' shipmates are other characters you won't meet until PMTTS.**

**I honestly don't like this chapter or the special... But whatever.**

**Finally, if you've been paying attention to my profile and my tumblr, you would know by now that I am taking a hiatus from Forevermore. Why? Because it's far too depressing for me right now. Evermore WILL be continued, don't worry.**

**That's it, then.**

**Don't expect any updates for a while. I kinda feel bad, but I need the break.**

**So, goodbye, for now!**


	58. Important Notice

**Hey everyone!**

**I just wanted to make sure everyone knew that I have been planning a remake of the whole trilogy. And guess what?**

**I just posted it!**

**It, however, is rated M for more freedom to make it more realistic. It will be much darker than the original incarnations. **

**There will still be no smut, so for those of you who don't like that, don't worry!**

**I'm really excited so I hope you check it out!**

**Yes, that means Forevermore will be discontinued.**

**I am changing several things that I don't like, so there's no real point in continuing Forevermore as it is.**

**So I hope you read the remake and enjoy it!**

**I hope to hear from you in reviews there!**

**-Icey**


End file.
